Let's Stop Being Friends
by triplet794
Summary: [END CHAP!] Sehun dan Luhan saling memiliki, saling membutuhkan, bahkan saling mencintai tetapi mereka bukan sepasang kekasih.. Mengapa? karena status mereka sebagai teman sudah melebihi status sebagai sepasang kekasih. Bagaimana pertemanan Sehun dan Luhan yang sesungguhnya? HUNHAN-YAOI-(M-preg)-NC!
1. Chapter 1

_part 1 : Kau milikku_

* * *

**Let's Stop Being Friends**

**cast : Oh Sehun, Xi Luhan and others**

**Rated : T-M *again :D**

**Boy and Boy Love**

**DLDR!**

* * *

"Sehunnie bangunnn" ucap seorang pemuda yang memiliki paras imut yang mulai kesal karena Sehunnienya tidak bangun

"Ayok bangunnn ini sudah 20 menit kau tidak bergeming dari tidurmu" kesal Luhan yang sekarang sudah duduk diatas Sehun dan menaik turunkan tubuhnya seperti anak kecil

"Baiklah, kalau tidak bangun, aku akan berangkat dengan Jo-ngin!" Ucap Luhan di telinga Sehun

Sehun nampak tidak bergeming juga

"Aku tidak mau terlambat lagi karenamu, terserah kau saja, aku berangkat" gerutu Luhan dan bangun dari tubuh Sehun

Ketika akan melangkah pergi tangannya ditarik oleh Sehun, membuat Luhan terjatuh lagi di kasurnya

"5 menit lagi" gumam Sehun

"Tidak mau! 5 menitmu 1 jam, aku bosan" protes Luhan

"Aku pergi" kata Luhan lagi

Sehun menariknya lagi kekasur kali ini ia sudah posisi duduk di ranjangnya dan memeluk Luhan dari belakang

"Kau mau pergi naik apa?" Tanya Sehun menyesap aroma Luhan yang sangat harum dan manis

"Bis" jawab Luhan dengan kesal

"Bagaimana kalau ada ahjussi mesum menyentuhmu" tanya Sehun lagi

"Biarkan, itu salahmu" kata Luhan tidak mau mengalah

"Berapa usiamu?" Tanya Sehun yang masih tidur di leher Luhan

"22" jawab Luhan polos "yak kenapa jadi tanya usia" protes Luhan

"Kau imut sekali, aku mengenalmu hampir seumur hidupku, tapi tidak pernah bosan dengan sifat kekanakanmu" kekeh Sehun masih memejamkan matanya.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu bosan kalau begitu. Sehunnie hanya milik Luhannie" tegas Luhan

"Aku siapamu?" Tanya Sehun

"Umm segalanya untukku" jawab Luhan tanpa ragu

"Aku bukan kekasihmu?" Tanya Sehun

"Kau lebih dari kekasihku, kekasihku hanya Siwon hyung" jawab Luhan

"Putuskan dia kalau begitu" kata Sehun

"Sehunnie" rengek Luhan

"Bagaimana kalau aku menyukai seseorang juga?" Tanya Sehun

"Andwae! Aku tidak mau berbagi dirimu dengan siapapun" jawab Luhan

"Huh egois sekali" sindir Sehun

"Huwaaaa! Sehunnie tidak boleh pacaran" kata Luhan yang mulai menangis

"Araseeo, aku akan menunggu babyku putus saja kalau begitu" jawab Sehun asal

"Siwon hyung sangat mencintaiku" ucap Luhan polos

"Aku lebih mencintaimu" tegas Sehun

"Aku juga mencintai Sehunnie" jawab Luhan manja

"Kau pintar bohong" sindir Sehun

"Aniya, aku tidak bohong" balas Luhan kesal

"Aku mandi dulu, tunggu disini dan jangan kemana mana" kata Sehun tegas setelah acara "mari kita wawancarai Luhan" selesai

"Iya Sehunnie" jawab Luhan patuh.

* * *

Yah begitulah Sehun dan Luhan. Mereka mengatakan memiliki hubungan tetapi tidak ada ikatan didalmnya. Luhan sudah mempunyai kekasih bernama Siwon seorang pengusaha otomotif di Seoul.

Sedangkan Sehun? Ia membiarkan Luhannya memiliki kekasih, karena ia yakin, mau bagaimanapun akhirnya Luhan akan selalu memilihnya dan mencintainya.

Namun untuk mengatasi rasa bosannya karena Luhan memiliki kekasih, ia mencoba untuk membuka diri dan Yoona adalah wanita yang bisa mengambil hatinya. Tetapi saat Sehun bercerita ia mempunya kekasih pada Luhan. Reaksi Luhan sangat berlebihan, ia tidak suka berbagi Sehun dengan siapapun ia menolak bertemu dengan Sehun, ia tidak mau mengenal Sehun. Awalnya Sehun pikir itu hanya untuk sementara tapi Luhan bersungguh- sungguh dengan ucapannya. Dan Sehun menderita karenanya

Akhirnya dengan segala keterpaksaan yang ada, Sehun mengalah dan memutuskan Yoona untuk Luhan. Luhan yang tahu ia putus dengan Yoona sungguh sangat bahagia. Dia mengatakan akan terus bersama Sehun jadi Sehun tidak perlu punya kekasih. Luhan walaupun memiliki kekasih memang lebih sering menghabiskan waktu bersama Sehun. Karena ia dan Sehun mempunyai perjanjian

* * *

**Flashback**

_"Aku tidak masalah jika kau dengan Siwon hyung" ucap Sehun_

_"Benarkah? Woahhh Sehunnie baik sekali" kata Luhan memeluk Sehun_

_"Asalkan..." Lanjut Sehun_

_"Asalkan?" Ucap Luhan_

_"Asalkan kau tidak boleh disentuh olehnya, bibirmu, dadamu, adikmu, bahkan seluruhnya darimu adalah milikku, kalau aku sampai tahu dia menyentuhmu dan kau tidak menolak, aku tidak mau mengenalmu lagi" ancam Sehun_

_"Sehunnieee" rengek Luhan_

_"Aku serius" kata Sehun tegas_

_"Baiklah baiklah, seluruh dari diriku milik Sehunnie, tapi Siwon hyung kemarin mengecup bibirku" kata Luhan takut-takut_

_"Aku kecolongan, seperti apa dia mengecupmu, contohkan padaku" perintah Sehun_

_Luhan mempraktekannya dan mencium Sehun sekilas_

_"Hanya seperti itu?" Tanya Sehun_

_"Iya hanya seperti itu" jawab Luhan polos_

_"Baiklah tidak apa jika begitu, tapi kalau melumat kau harus menolaknya" kata Sehun lagi_

_"Melumat seperti apa?" Tanya Luhan lagi_

_"Seperti yang kita lakukan dari kecil, kalau aku menciummu dan lidahku sampai memasuki rongga mulutmu, itu hanya aku yang boleh melakukannya, mengerti kan?" Kata Sehun posesif_

_"Eoh, Luhannie mengerti" kata Luhan mengangguk_

_"Jika dia memaksamu, tendang adiknya, pokoknya kau tidak boleh dijamah olehnya" kata Sehun kesal_

_"Aku mengerti Sehunnie,, kau juga tidak boleh dekat wanita-wanita berpayudara itu, kau bisa dijebak dan mereka akan berpura pura hamil agar kau menikahi mereka. Kau harus jahat pada mereka. Jika aku lihat Sehunnie baik pada mereka aku akan membiarkan Siwon hyung menjamahku" Luhan mengancam balik_

_"Aku lebih baik menghamilimu saja agar bisa menikahimu" bisik Sehun membuat Luhan merona_

_"Sehunnieee janji dulu" rengek Luhan_

_"Aku janji. Kau juga janji kan?" Tanya Sehun_

_"Aku janji" jawab Luhan yang mulai terbuai dengan ciuman Sehun lagi__  
_  
**End of flashback**

* * *

"Lu ayo berangkat" kata Sehun membangunkan Luhan yang ketiduran menunggunya mandi

"Sehunnie lama sekali, Luhannie jadi mengantuk" kata Luhan manja

"Yasudah tidur dimobil saja" ucap Sehun membawa Luhan dalam gendongannya

"Hhmmm Sehunnie harum" kata Luhan menciumi tengkuk Sehun

"Ini sabun pilihanmu baby" kata Sehun mengeratkan Luhan dalam gendongannya

Sehun menggendong Luhan menuruni tangga, dibawah Sehun berpapasan dengan orangtuanya Yunho dan Jaejoong yang sedang menunggu nya turun.

"Eomma kami berangkat" ucap Sehun pamitan

"Sehunna sarapan dulu" teriak Jaejoong

"Nanti saja, Luhan berat eomma" kata Sehun menuju mobilnya

Jaejoong mengejar Sehun dan mendapati Luhan sangat imut

"Uri Luhannie imut sekali" gemas Jaejoong mencubit pipi Luhan keras, membuat Luhan meringis

"Apoo" adu Luhan membuka mata

"Eomma apooo" rengek Luhan yang mengetahui ia dicubit oleh Jaejoong

"Siapa suruh kau imut sekali, eomma gemas" kata Jaejoong maih mencubit pipi Luhan

"Eomma jangan mulai, nanti dia merengek sepanjang perjalanan" kata Sehun mendudukan Luhan dijok mobil audi putihnya.

"Araseeo, mianhae Luhanniee" kata Jaejoong mencium pipi Luhan

"Ini suapi Sehun ya dia belum sarapan, Luhannie kan tadi sudah eomma suapi" kata Jaejoong membuat Luhan malu karena Sehun mendengarnya

"Iya eomma, nanti Luhannie suapi Sehun dimobil" kata Luhan mencium pipi Jaejoong

Jaejoong menutup pintu mobil Sehun dan melambai tangan pada putranya dan Luhan yang sudah dianggap sebagai putranya juga

Drrrtt

Drrttt

"Yeboseyo" jawab Sehun ditelpon

"Ah eomma, ne, Luhannie sudah sarapan dengan eommaku tadi" kata Sehun

"Ne eomma, anyyeong" kata Sehun menutup telepon

"Eomma ku?" Tanya Luhan

"Hmm, eomma bertanya kau sudah sarapan atau belum" Sehun menjelaskan

"Harusnya kau bilang kalau kau yang belum sarapan" kata Luhan yang sedang bersiap untuk menyuapi Sehun

"Aku memang belum sarapan Lu" kata Sehun menyeringai dan menghentikan mobilnya dijalanan yang sepi

"Sehun kenapa berhenti?" Tanya Luhan bingung

"Sarapan babyku" jawab Sehun yang langsung membawa Luhan ke pangkuannya, ia mencium Luhan dengan rakus memaksa Luhan untuk membuka mulutnya. Luhanpun dengan senang hati menuruti keinginan Sehun.

Sehun melepas ciuman panasnya dan mulai mengecupi bibir Luhan secara bertubi tubi dengan cepat

"Kalau aku tidak ingat hari ini kita ada kuis. Aku akan bermain lama disini" bisik Sehun menggoda

"Kau benar-benar suka menggodaku. Kalau Siwon hyung tahu dia pasti akan memukulmu" kata Luhan yang masih merona

"Oh biarkan dia tahu dan memukulku, dengan begitu kita akan tahu hatimu untuk siapa" tantang Sehun yang masih menciumi bibir Luhan

"Baru membayangkannya saja aku pikir aku akan membelamu tentu saja" kata Luhan yakin dan mulai membalas ciuman Sehun

"Aku ini segalanya untukmu" kata Sehun percaya diri

"Aku juga segalanya untuk Sehunnie" balas Luhan dengan lebih percaya diri

"Kita teruskan nanti setelah kuliah ya" pinta Sehun dan tidak dijawab oleh Luhan yang benar-benar malu sekarang

Sehun memindahkan Luhan ke kursi disampingnya lagi dan mulai menjalankan mobilnya lagi menuju ke kampus mereka. Sementara Luhan melanjutkan kegiatannya untuk menyuapi Sehun karena Sehun memang belum sarapan. Mereka sangat bahagia dan saling memiliki untuk ukuran sepasang sahabat.

Mereka telah sampai di kampus mereka. Sehun menggandeng Luhan di sepanjang koridor kelas. Hampir seluruh mahasiswa dan mahasiswi mengenal Sehun dan Luhan. Bagi yang baru pertama kali melihat Sehun Luhan. Mereka pasti mengira Sehun dan Luhan adalah sepasang kekasih. Namun jika kalian bertanya langsung pada Sehun ataupun Luhan. Mereka hanya akan menjawab "sehun milikku" dan "Luhan milikku" yang mana kalimat itu sudah lebih dari pendeskripsian sepasang kekasih

**..**

**..**

**..**

"Sampai, aku kan sudah bilang pasti tidak terlambat" kata Sehun yang mengantar Luhan kekelasnya

"Aku kan takut terlambat tadi" elak Luhan

"Arasseo baby, aku akan mengantarmu kemanapun termasuk keujung dunia" kata Sehun mengacak rambut Luhan

"Kerumah Siwon hyung juga?" Goda Luhan

"Pergi saja sendiri" kata Sehun kesal

"Ooowww, manis sekali jika cemburu" kata Luhan mencubit pipi Sehun gemas

"Yasudah aku kekelasku dulu, kita pulang bersama nanti" ucap Sehun dengan nada memerintah

"Tapi aku dijemput Siwon hyung" protes Luhan

"Aku bilang pulang bersama" kata Sehun mengulang pernyataannya kini lebih terdengar sangat memaksa

"Baiklah, aku dengan Sehunnie" jawab Luhan

Ia tahu jika menolak Sehun itu sama saja 1 minggu tidak bisa bertemu dengan Sehun. Sehun akan menghindar dengan berbagai cara dan Luhan tidak menyukainya.

**..**

**..**

**..**

Perbedaan usia Sehun dan Luhan adalah 2 tahun. Luhan lebih tua dari Sehun, namun sikapnya sama sekali tidak menunjukkan kalau dia lebih tua. Luhan sangat manja, karena selain orangtuanya yang memanjakannya, Sehun dan orang tuanya juga sangat memanjakannya, membuat Luhan merasa sangat dicintai banyak orang dan sikapnya menjadi kekanakan.

Luhan berada di tingkat 4 dan Sehun berada di tingkat 2. Namun karena posesifnya Sehun pada Luhan, membuat Sehun terkenal di kalangan senior.

"Baru mengantar Luhan kekelas?" Tanya Kai sahabat Sehun dan Luhan yang sudah mengetahui keanehan kedua sahabatnya ini yang jelas-jelas saling mencintai.

"Eoh, dia sangat cerewet dipagi hari" kata Sehun duduk disamping Kai

"Percayalah Kyungie ku lebih cerewet dari Luhan" kata Kai terkekeh

"Tapi paling tidak Kyungsoo tidak punya kekasih, tidak membuatmu pusing" sindir Sehun

"Aku tidak akan mengizinkannya, lagipula jika dia seperti Luhan mempunyai kekasih, aku akan memastikan Kyungieku lebih memperhatikanku daripada kekasihnya" Kata Kai tersenyum evil

"Aku juga" Jawab Sehun dengan senyum yang tak kalah evilnya dari Kai

Dan keduanya menghentikan acara senyum evil mereka karena dosen yang masuk kekelas membuat keduanya mau tak mau mendengarkan sang dosen yang mengajar.

**..**

**..**

**..**

Sehun tidak ada jam setelah pelajaran pertama, dan mengetahui Luhan juga tidak memiliki jadwal maka Sehun berniat untuk menjemput Luhan dan mengajaknya makan, namun sayang dijalan ia berpapasan dengan Yoona

"Sehunnie" panggil Yoona

"Ini ambillah, aku membuatkanmu bekal makan siang untukmu" kata Yoona menawarkan makanan pada Sehun,

"Tidak perlu, aku akan makan dengan Luhan, makanlah untukmu noona" kata Sehun berusaha tidak bicara kasar

"Aku pergi dulu" pamit Sehun

Grep!

Yoona memeluk Sehun dari belakang

"Sehun aku mohon kembali padaku, aku masih mencintaimu" pinta Yoona mengeratkan pelukannya pada Sehun

"Noona aku-"

"Yak! Nenek sihir lepaskan pelukan mu dari Sehun ku" teriak Luhan melihat Yoona memeluk Sehun

"Yak! Kenapa kau selalu saja mengganggu rusa jelek" kata Yoona tak mau kalah

"Hiss kau ini! Nenek sihir menyebalkan Sehun sudah bilang putus, yasudah jangan ganggu dia lagi" kata Luhan menarik Sehun kebelakangnya, ia melingkarkan tangan Sehun kepinggangnya membuat Sehun memeluknya

"Lihat kan? Sehun hanya suka memelukku" kata Luhan dengan sombong

"Kau kan sudah punya kekasih, kenapa melarang Sehun berpacaran, ayolah Luhan biarkan kami bersama" pinta Yoona memelas

"A-ni-o. Sehun hanya milikku, iya kan baby?" Tanya Luhan pada Sehun yang sedang memeluknya

Sehun sendiri sibuk menyesapi tengkuk Luhan ia hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban

"Kalian menyebalkan. Sehun kau pasti menyesal mencampakkan aku" kesal Yoona meninggalkan mereka

"Mana mungkin Sehunnie ku menyesal. Dia malah akan bersyukur meninggalkan nenek lampir sepertimu" Luhan mengoceh sendiri

"Lu, bahkan dulu kau sangat akrab dengannya" kata Sehun mengeratkan pelukannya dan menciumi pipi Luhan

"Iya dulu! Dulu sekali Sehunnie, sebelum dia memanfaatkanku untuk mengetahui hal yang kau suka dan tidak suka. Hih! Nenek sihir dasar" kesal Luhan mengingat Yoona yang dulu temannya berubah jadi memanfaatkannya karena ingin menarik perhatian Sehun

"Kau menyesal memberitahunya?" Tanya Sehun yang mulai meyesapi tengkuk Luhan lagi sesekali menyesapnya

"Hell-aku sangat menyesaliiii kebodohanku" balas Luhan yang kini menahan desahannya karena Sehun mulai meraba raba dirinya

"S-sehun, arhhhh" desah Luhan karena tangan Sehun sudah masuk ke dalam bajunya dan memelintir nipple nya

**..**

**.**

**..**

"Baby, bermain sebentar denganku ya" kata Sehun yang sudah tidak bisa menahan nafsunya lagi, ia langsung menggendong Luhan mencari ruangan kosong.

Sehun membawa Luhan keruang serbaguna, ruangan itu kosong karena memang tidak pernah dipakai jika tidak ada acara. Sehun memagut bibir kemerahan Luhan dengan kasar. Menghisapnya dan menjilatinya seakan bibir Luhan adalah ice cream. Ia menelusupkan lidahnya kedalam mulut Luhan, memainkan lidah didalam sana dengan ahli. Membuat Luhan terbuai.

"S-sehun, ini kampus" desah Luhan karena Sehun mulai membuka kaosnya dan meraup nipple nya rakus

"Sebentar saja baby, aku akan bermain sebentar" kata Sehun

"Di-rumah saja Sehunnie, arghhh" teriak Luhan karena kaget jari tengah Sehun sudah masuk kedalam hole nya. Ia bahkan tidak menyadari dirinya sudah tidak memakai sehelai pakaian pun.

"Arghhh Sehunnie" racau Luhan karena Sehun menambahkan jarinya kedalam hole miliknya.

"Aku rasa sudah siap" desah Sehun

Dan tanpa aba-aba Sehun memasukkan juniornya kedalam hole Luhan sambil terus mencium Luhan dengan intens

Luhan mengerang tertahan didalam ciuman Sehun. Ia dapat merasakan sebuah benda tumpul yang besar, menerobos masuk kedalam holenya yang sempit. Sehun tak memperdulikan rontaan Luhan, dan tetap memaksakan juniornya masuk kedalam lubang Luhan seutuhnya. Ia menarik juniornya sampai sebatas kepala juniornya saja yang berada didalam hole Luhan. Lalu menghentakan pinggulnya keras-keras, sehingga juniornya melesak masuk, dan tertanam sempurna didalam hole Luhan.

"Aaaaargh!" Pekik Luhan

Holenya seakan sobek karena junior Sehun yang sangat besar.

"Sssh... Ahh" desah Sehun merasakan nikmat karena juniornya seperti dipijit didalam lubang Luhan yang menyempit, memijat penisnya erat, seakan hendak memerasnya kuat. Menjalarkan rasa nikmat yang memabukkan. Ia memaju mundurkan pinggulnya dengan tempo lambat, merasakan lembut dan hangat dinding hole Luhan yang memeluk juniornya erat.

"Sehunnie..aahh-lebih ceppat..There Sehunnie" racau Luhan yang tubuhnya terlonjak merasakan ujung junior Sehun menumbuk titik prostatnya.

Sehun meraih kaki Luhan, dan membawanya ke pinggangnya. Sehingga ia bisa memasuki Luhan dengan leluasa. Bibirnya sibuk melumat bibir Luhan penuh nafsu. Dan tangan satunya lagi ia gunakan untuk menopang tubuh Luhan sambil meremas- remas dada putih itu sesekali memainkan tonjolan kecil yang berada disana. Membuat Luhan mendesah tak karuan

Gerakan pinggul Sehun bertambah ganas seiring dengan kenikmatan yang mereka tengah rasakan. Sehun mnggenjot Luhan dengan cepat dan tanpa ampun. menyebabkan tubuh Luhan sedikit terlunjak-lunjak menerima hantaman pinggul Sehun.

"Ahh... Ahh.. Ouh,! Ahh, ahh" desahan Luhan mendominasi di ruangan itu.

"Uhh... Lu baby~ ka-kau nikh-mat, Lu" desis Sehun di telinga Luhan.

Luhan tersentak saat merasakan gerakan Sehun yang bertambah cepat, dan juniornya berkedut.

"Se-Sehunah ahh... Akuh, aku ingiiin... ahh"

"Seb-sebenthar, Lu, A-ku. Ahh... Aku, jugaahh..."

"Aaaaaargh!" Teriakan mereka berdua menggema, seiring dengan keluarnya cairan cum mereka dengan deras.

Tubuh Luhan mengejang, dan kedua matanya tertutup rapat, merasakan klimaksnya juga cum hangat Sehun yang memenuhi holenya.

Mereka berdua terduduk di lantai. Sehun dengan cepat merapikan pakaiannya dan membawa Luhan ke pelukannya

"Sehunnieee" rengek Luhan yang tanpa sehelai pakaian pun duduk dipangkuan Sehun

"Kenapa baby? Kau mau lagi?" Tanya Sehun merapikan poni Luhan yang basah karena peluh keringat mereka

"Iss, kau ini" kesal Luhan memeluk Sehun, ia masih kelelahan dan ingin beristirahat dipelukan Sehunnya

"Lu baby, pakai bajumu dulu, nanti kau kedinginan" kata Sehun yang mengambil jaketnya dan menyelimuti Luhan

Sehun sudah selesai memakaikan dan merapikan baju Luhan. Ia mencium bibir Luhan lagi sebelum keluar dari ruang serbaguna

"Kau milikku" bisik Sehun dan Luhan mengangguk menyetujui.

**..**

**..**

**..****  
**

Sehun dan Luhan kini sedang berada di parkiran menuju mobil Sehun, mereka berencana ingin membeli bubble tea sebelum pulang nanti.

"Lu, kau menginap kan nanti malam?" Tanya Sehun yang berjalan sambil memeluk pinggang Luhan posesif

"Belum tahu Sehunnie, kalau aku menginap aku akan tiba-tiba ada dikasur Sehunnie" ucap Luhan yang nyaman di pelukan Sehun.

"Baiklah kalau begitu" jawab Sehun santai

**..**

**..**

**..**

"Luhan!" Panggil seseorang di parkiran, membuat Luhan dan Sehun menengok ke arah suara

"Siwon Hyung?" Tanya Luhan

"Hmm ini aku sayang, kemarilahhh" kata Siwon merentangkan tangannya

Luhan langsung menghampiri Siwon dan meninggalkan Sehun yang wajahnya berubah menjadi sedingin es

Well, wajah Sehun memang dingin tetapi akan terasa sangat dingin jika dia sedang cemburu seperti sekarang

"Hyung bukankah aku sudah bilang aku pulang dengan Sehun?" Tanya Luhan dalam pelukan Siwon

"Umm, kau sudah bilang, aku hanya ingin memastikan kau pulang dengan baik" kata Siwon mengacak rambut Luhan

"Sehun selalu menjagaku dengan baik hyung" kata Luhan tersenyum imut

"Kau imut sekali baby, kenapa tidak pulang denganku saja si?" Gerutu Siwon membuat Luhan merasa bersalah

"Tidak bisa hyung, aku sudah ada janji dengan Sehunnie" kata Luhan merasa bersalah

"Aku bercanda sayang, aku kesini menjemput sepupuku" kta Siwon menjelaskan

"Sepupu?" Tanya Luhan

"Hmm, ternyata dia kuliah ditempat yang sama denganmu " ucap Siwon

"Kau tidak pernah cerita" kata Luhan curiga

"Luhaaannn, ayolah cepat" teriak Sehun tak sabaran

Luhan menoleh ke Sehun dan mendapati Sehun sudah sangat kesal sekarang

"Sepertinya pacar keduamu sudah bosan, pergilah, nanti aku menelponmu dan menceritakannya" kata Siwon mengusak rambut Luhan dan menyuruhnya pergi

"Ah-n-ne hyung, aku pergi dulu, byeee" kata Luhan berlari meninggalkan Siwon dan menghampiri Sehun

"Cepat masuk" kata Sehun membukakan pintu untuk Luhan dan membanting pintunya agak keras

**..**

**..**

**..**

"Sehunnie apa kau marah?" tanya Luhan takut-takut

"Tidak" jawab Sehun singkat

"Lalu kenapa wajahmu menakutkan, kau jelek jika seperti itu" kata Luhan menarik mulut Sehun agar tersenyum

"Kau bisa tenang sedikit? Kita sedang dijalan" Jawab sehun yang menurut Luhan sangat ketus

"Baiklah, baiklah" balas Luhan yang mulai kesal setiap kali Sehun cemburu

"Sehun, kita tidak belok kanan? Aku mau beli bubble tea" rengek Luhan karena Sehun terus menjalankan mobilnya

"Kita langsung pulang, aku lelah" jawab Sehun

"Terserah! Aku akan membelinya sendiri nanti" kesal Luhan dan ikut diam tidak bicara lagi

Sehun sedikit meliriknya dan ingin mengajak Luhan mengobrol, tapi sepertinya mood Luhan juga sudah tidak bagus karena dirinya.

Sehun sampai diparkiran rumah Luhan. Tidak seperti biasanya Luhan akan memaksa Sehun masuk dan mampir dulu, kali ini Luhan langsung turun dari mobilnya dan membanting pintu mobil lumayan keras tanpa mengatakan apapun.

_Harusnya kan aku yang marah rusa kecil_, gumam Sehun dan langsung melajukan mobilnya

**..**

**..**

**..**

Ting Tong!

Luhan memencet bel rumahnya dengan kesal dan berkali-kali

"iya tunggu sebentar" teriak seorang pria cantik dan cerewet seperti Luhan yang terengah-engah membukakan pintu

"Luhaniie sudah pulang? Mana Sehun?" tanya Heechul, eomma Luhan pada Luhan

"Eommaaa, Sehunnie menyebalkan" rengek Luhan memeluk Heechul

"Kenapa? Apa Sehunnie punya kekasih lagi?" tanya Heechul tak sabaran

"Isssh, bukan eomma, kalau Sehunnie punya kekasih lagi aku akan membuat mereka putus lagi seperti yang sudah-sudah" kata Luhan tersenyum evil

"Lalu apa?" tanya Heechul mencium pipi Luhan dan membiarkan anaknya bergelayutan di lengannya

"Dia cemburu lagi" bisik Luhan

"Cemburu lagi?" tanya Heechul

"iya eomma, aku sangat kesal pada sifatnya kalau sedang cemburu, mukanya akan sangat seperti manusia es" gerutu Luhan sangat imut

"Appa? Kenapa ada dirumah?" tanya Luhan berlari ke Hankyung, ayahnya

"Memangnya appa tidak boleh bersama dengan anak appa yang manja?" kata Hankyung menggoda anaknya

"bolehhhhhhhh" teriak Luhan yang sekarang tidur dipaha Hankyung

"Anak eomma yang paling cantik, ganti pakaianmu dulu, kau bau keringat sayang" teriak Heechul dari dapur

"Ganti baju dulu sayang, eomma mu nanti marah" kata Hankyung mencium pipi Luhan

"Appa apa aku salah dengar atau memang eomma mengatakan aku cantik barusan?" tanya Luhan pada Hankyung

"Kalian berdua cantik" kekeh Hankyung

"Jadi benar eomma memanggilku cantik barusan?" tanya Luhan sekali lagi

"Iya sayang, memangnya kenapa? Kau tak suka?" tanya Hankyung

"Tidak juga" jawab Luhan

"Lalu kenapa kau bertanya lagi?" tanya Hankyung tak habis pikir

"Karena akhirnya eomma mengakui kalau aku lebih cantik darinya" kata Luhan tertawa dengan nada seperti seorang ahjumma jahat

"Lulu eomma mendengarmu" teriak Heechul dari dapur

"Aku tidak mengatakan apapun eommaaa" teriak Luhan dan berlari menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya.

"Jangan berlari nak" teriak Hankyung namun seperti biasa Luhan mengabaikannya dan berlari kekamarnya

**..**

**..**

**..**

"Ahhh lelah sekali" kata Luhan membuka bajunya dan merebahkan dirinya di ranjang. Setelah bermalasan Luhan akhirnya memutuskan untuk mandi dan terkejut melihat lehernya yang kebiru-biru unguan di cermin

"Sehunnie" gumam Luhan malu-malu mengingat hal yang mereka lakukan di kampus

"Hisss, Sehunnie sedang menyebalkan" kesal Luhan mengingat Sehun yang sedang marah dan belum menghubunginya juga sampai sekarang, ia membanting pintu kamar mandinya yang tak berdosa itu.

Hari sudah malam, tetapi Luhan masih nampak resah. Bukan karena sedang menunggu Siwon menghubunginya tetapi sampai sekarang Sehun belum juga menghubunginya.

Siwon sudah menghubunginya satu jam yang lalu dan memberitahu sepupunya yang kuliah di tempat yang sama dengannya namanya Kibum dia di tingkat enam berbeda setahun dengan Luhan. Luhan yang memang sedang tidak mood tidak terlalu mendengarkan cerita Siwon yang sepertinya sangat membanggakan sepupunya. Karena itulah Luhan mengatakan sudah mengantuk dan ingin cepat tidur. Itu hanya alasannya karena dia takut kalau Sehun menghubunginya ponselnya sedang sibuk.

"Isssshhhhh apa aku harus menghubungimu lebih dulu?" tanya Luhan pada ponselnya

"Tapi kan aku tidak salah aku sudah pulang denganmu siang ini, kau masih tidak mau bicara denganku" protes Luhan pada ponselnya

Ketika sedang asyik memarahi ponselnya. Layar Handphone Luhan menyala membuatnya terkejut dan hampir menjatuhkan ponselnya. Ada _Line_ masuk dan sekilas dia membaca itu dari orang yang sedang sangat ia tunggu.

_**From : Sehunnieku**_

_Lihat keluar dari jendela kamarmu. Sekarang! _

Luhan langsung melonjak dari kasurnya dan membuka jendela kamarnya. ia tersenyum senang mendapati Sehun yang sedang melambai kearahnya

"Kau mau bubble tea?" tanya Sehun berteriak agak berbisik karena takut mengganggu

"Aku mau kau, tunggu aku" teriak Luhan yang masih kesal karena Sehun membuatnya menunggu berjam-jam tetapi dia juga tidak bisa menyembunyikan wajahnya yang sangat bahagia karena Sehun datang kerumahnya.

"Sayang kau mau kemana? Ini sudah malam" teriak Hankyung melihat Luhan berlari ke arah pintu

"Sebentar appa ada Sehun diluar" balas Luhan

"Mereka sudah berbaikan?" tanya Hankyung pada Heechul

"Ini lebih lama dari biasanya" jawab Heechul yang baru selesai membuatkan teh untuk suaminya.

"Biarkan mereka yeobo, urusan anak muda" kata Heechul lagi memposisikan dirinya di pelukan Hankyung dengan nyaman.

Diluar, Luhan langsung menghambur ke pelukan Sehun dan memeluknya erat

"Menyebalkan, kenapa tidak langsung menghubungiku?" protes Luhan di pelukan Sehun

"Aku juga menunggumu menghubungiku" balas Sehun

"Yak! Aku kan tidak salah, aku menepati janji pulang bersamamu, kau saja yang sangat pencemburu" kesal Luhan melepaskan pelukannya

"Coba saja rasakan jadi aku, bagaimana rasanya kalau kau melihatku dipanggil sayang oleh orang lain?" tantang Sehun

"Ummm, aku pasti akan menjambak orang itu" jawab Luhan menyengir polos

"Jadi aku dimaafkan atau tidak" tanya Sehun

"hiss, kau saja belum minta maaf" sindir Luhan

"Maafkan aku ya sudah bersikap mengesalkan tadi siang" kata Sehun sungguh-sungguh

"Permintaan maaf diterima" kata Luhan memeluk Sehun

"Sehunnie ada syaratnya" kata Luhan dalam pelukan Sehun

"Apa syaratnya?" tanya Sehun

"Kau harus menggendongku dan menginap dikamarku malam ini" kata Luhan

"Itu bukan syarat, itu memang yang selalu kita lakukan rusa kecil" kata Sehun membawa Luhan kedalam gendongannya dan masuk kerumah Luhan.

Luhan tertawa dalam pelukan Sehun dan lega karena pertengkarannya dengan Sehun sudah berakhir. Dia membiarkan siapapun untuk marah padanya dan tidak bicara padanya selama yang mereka mau.

Tapi pengecualian untuk Sehun, Luhan akan merasa sangat kesepian dan merana jika Sehun yang marah. Mereka jarang bertengkar, tetapi percayalah jika mereka sudah bertengkar mereka akan saling menyakiti.

Begitupun Sehun, dia juga tidak bisa membiarkan Luhan marah dalam waktu yang lama pada dirinya. Karena jika itu terjadi, Sehun akan menjadi manusai paling dingin tanpa ekspresi untuk siapapun. Sehun hidup dan begitu ekspresif hanya jika Luhan disampingnya.

* * *

**_ini berlanjut kalau ada yang berminat :)_**

* * *

_our tomorrownya juga bakalan update sebentar lagi, pengen di publish tapi masih ada yang kurang, jadi iseng publish yang lain :D_


	2. Chapter 2

_part 2 : Apa Kau baik-baik saja ?_

* * *

**Let's Stop Being Friends**

**cast : Oh Sehun, Xi Luhan and others**

**Rated : T-M *again :D**

**Boy and Boy Love**

**DLDR!**

* * *

Luhan sedang tidur di ranjang Sehun, tepatnya sedang tidur di ranjang Sehun dalam pelukan Sehun. Ini jatahnya untuk menginap di rumah Sehun, ia sudah berada disana sejak sore sehabis pulang kuliah. Ia juga tidak perlu memberitahu orangtuanya, karena mereka juga tahu jika Luhan tidak pulang berarti ia bersama Sehun.

"Lu, kau memakai kaosku lagi" protes Sehun yang baru menyadari Luhan memakai kaos kesayangannya lagi

"Wae? Punya Sehunnie kan punyaku juga" balas Luhan santai

"Tapi kau selalu memakai kaos favoritku, dan jika habis dipakai olehmu pasti rusak" bisik Sehun ditelinga Luhan sambil membelai kaosnya yang dipakai Luhan

"Begini ya Sehunnie tampan, kau yang memintaku menginap jadi aku tidak perlu repot-repot membawa pakaian ganti, lagipula semua bajumu selalu kebesaran ditubuhku, aku suka" kata Luhan

"Aku tahu kau sangat menyukainya, tapi jangan suka menggodaku" bisik Sehun menjilati telinga Luhan

"Aku-hhmmm-suka menggoda Sehu-niie" desah Luhan karena Sehun sudah mulai meraba seluruh tubuhnya

"Sehunniee, aku masih lelah, kita baru selesai bermain satu jam yang lalu" rengek Luhan yang mengetahui Sehun akan memasukinya lagi

"Arasseo arasseo, kalau begitu ayo kita tidur, kau jangan menggodaku terus" kata Sehun membawa Luhan ke pelukannya.

"Sehunniee" panggil Luhan yang sedang memainkan poni Sehun

"Hmmm, kau minta dicium" tanya Sehun

Luhan menyentil kening Sehun membuat Sehun meringis

"Ada apa sayang" tanya Sehun

"Aku merasa Siwon hyung akhir-akhir ini aneh" kata Luhan bercerita

"Aneh bagaimana?" Tanya Sehun yang sebenarnya sangat malas jika sudah berbicara tentang Siwon

"Dia jarang menghubungiku sekarang, dan kalau malam ketika aku menelponnya seperti ada seseorang disampingnya" kata Luhan lagi

"Mungkin dengan kekasihnya yang lain" kata Sehun asal

Karena tidak mendapatkan pukulan dari Luhan, Sehun membuka matanya dan mendapati Luhan yang diam bahkan sangat diam untuk ukuran Luhan

"Hey Lu, kenapa?" Tanya Sehun

"A-ani, aku sih tidak masalah jika memang dia punya kekasih lain, lebih baik dia bicara denganku daripada bermain belakang" jawab Luhan

"Sudahlah, urusi Siwon hyungmu nanti saja, sekarang istirahat" kata Sehun membawa Luhan ke pelukannya lagi

"Lagipula, apapun yang terjadi padamu ada aku yang menemanimu" kata Sehun mengecup Luhan dan mulai memejamkan mata.

Luhan tersenyum mendengarnya, mengangguk setuju dipelukan Sehun, dan tak lama ikut Sehun menjemput mimpi indahnya.

**..**

**..**

**..****  
**

"Lu, aku ada latihan dance dengan Kai sore ini, kau mau menungguku dimana?" Tanya Sehun, mereka sedang makan siang di kantin saat ini

Luhan tampak berfikir sejenak

"Aku pulang dengan teman-temanku saja" kata Luhan cepat

"Tidak, tunggu aku saja" kata Sehun bersikeras

"Sehunnie, mereka bilang aku sangat manja kalau pulang dan pergi kuliah selalu denganmu, aku rindu Xiumin, Lay dan Chen. Lagipula Kyungsoo pasti tidak ikut menemani Jongin latihan, dia kan ada latihan vokal dengan Baekhyun, aku bisa mati bosan" kata Luhan mendramatisir

"Baiklah, baiklah, kalian mau pulang naik apa?" Tanya Sehun lagi

"Lu jangan bilang bis, terakhir aku membiarkanmu naik bis, kau menangis karena ahjussi tua menyentuh bokongmu, aku kesusahan mencari orang itu untuk memberinya pelajaran kau tahu" kata Sehun yang memotong pikiran Luhan

Luhan mendesis karena merasa Sehun selalu tahu apa yang dipikirkannya.

"Apa naik kereta boleh?" Tanya Luhan

"Kereta sepi atau ramai?" Tanya Sehun lagi

"Hiss kau ini, mana aku tahu, aku bukan pegawainya" kata Luhan mencubit pipi Sehun

"Baiklah, kereta saja kalau begitu" kata Sehun memutuskan

"Terimakasi Sehunniekuuu" teriak Luhan ke pangkuan Sehun

"Lu jangan menggodaku" bisik Sehun di telinga Luhan

Luhan yang menyadari tingkahnya salah, langsung kembali duduk ketempatnya.

"Janji kau akan langsung pulang?" Tanya Sehun sekali lagi, dia selalu khawatir membiarkan Luhan kemanapun sendirian tanpanya

"Janji Sehunnie" balas Luhan

"Telpon aku ketika sampai rumah" kata Sehun lagi

"Ne appaaaaaaa" teriak Luhan yang merasa Sehun sangat cerewet.

"Aigoo imut sekali kesayangan appa" balas Sehun menggoda Luhan,

"Hahhhaaa, Sehunnie ayo antar kekelasku, dosenku masuk 10 menit lagi" kata Luhan yang masih tertawa

"Arasseooo, ayo masuk" kata Sehun mencium Luhan terlebih dahulu baru menggenggamnya mengantarnya masuk kekelas

"Se-sehun" gumam Luhan yang selalu merona dengan perlakuan Sehun.

**..**

**..**

**..****  
**  
Luhan sudah tidak ada kelas dan bersiap pulang setelah pamit dengan Sehun. Karena Sehun ada kelas, Luhan hanya bisa melambai berpamitan dari jendela kaca. Sekarang Luhan sedang menunggu teman-temannya, tapi bukan Xiumin, Lay dan Chen jika tidak terlambat.

"Ah ini sudah 15 menit, membosankan sekali, kenapa semua orang suka sekali membuatku menunggu kecuali Sehun tentunya. Siwon hyung juga sering membuatku menunggu" gumam Luhan

"Siwon hyung?" Kata Luhan menyadari sesuatu

"Lebih baik aku ke apartemennya saja, kebetulan Sehun tidak pulang bersamaku sekarang, lagi aku bosan menunggu trio telat itu" gerutu Luhan dan tak lama menyetop taksi

"Ahjussi antarkan ke alamat ini" kata Luhan kepada supir taksi dan supir taksi tersebut mengangguk dan menjalankan mobilnya.

Luhan sampai di apartemen Siwon dan segera memasuki apartemen Siwon. Luhan tau kode apartemen Siwon dan segera menekannya untuk mengejutkan Siwon

Namun ia salah bukan Siwon yang terkejut melainkan dirinya, keadaan apartemen Siwon sangat berantakan, seperti seseorang habis mengamuk dan marah sekali, dan kemudian ia menemukan Siwon yang sedang memeluk pria lain. Pria itu terlihat sangat cantik bahkan ketika menangis dengan kulit flawlessnya.

"T-tapi kau sudah punya kekasih hyung" isak namja mungil itu di pelukan Siwon

"Hey, Luhan memang kekasihku, tapi itu seperti status saja, menurutku dia masih sangat kekanakan Kibummie. Dia lebih seperti adik daripada kekasih untukku" ucap Siwon menenangkan Kibumnya

Luhan membeku ditempatnya, jadi selama ini Siwon hanya menganggapnya kekanakan, dia kecewa sangat kecewa dengan yang ia lihat sekarang.

"L-lau bagaimana kita bersama?" Tanya Kibum

"Aku akan bicara pada Luhan, dia pasti mengerti, dia juga mempunyai teman yang seperti kekasih untuknya, dia akan baik-baik saja" kata Siwon yakin

"Bagaimana kalau dia tidak mau" isak Kibum

"Tenang saja aku mau" ucap Luhan bergetar, kedua orang ini baru menyadari kehadiran Luhan setelah semua yang mereka katakan.

"L-lu" kata Siwon gugup

"Tenang saja hyung kau tidak perlu mengatakan apa-apa padaku. Biar kubuat mudah untukmu. Siwon hyung mulai hari ini kau dan aku, kita resmi putus. Terimakasih atas perhatianmu selama 6 bulan ini. Perhatianmu terhadap adikmu" kata Luhan menekankan kata adik di akhir kalimatnya kemudian berlari pergi.

Luhan sedang luar biasa kesalnya saat ini, ia ingin menangis tapi hatinya jauh lebih marah

"Jadi selama ini aku hanya anak kecil untukmu?" Gumam Luhan

"Apa aku terlihat seperti anak kecil" teriak Luhan ditengah jalan membuat semua orang melihatnya tak suka

"Wae?!" Tantang Luhan pada segerombolan gadis yang mengejeknya

"Hah, sudahlah aku bisa gila disini" gumam Luhan yang kemudian berjalan pergi.

Luhan ingin sekali meminta Sehun menjemputnya dia sudah memegang ponselnya, tetapi sesaat kemudian ia menjadi ragu dan mematikan ponselnya

"Sehun pasti sedang latihan" gumam Luhan, ia memutuskan untuk mempunyai waktunya sendiri sekarang, dia akan menghubungi Sehun tapi nanti.

**..**

**..**

**..****  
**  
Sehun baru selesai latihan, ia mengecek ponselnya dan mengernyit bingung karena tidak ada pesan satupun dari Luhan. Ia bergegas menelpon Luhan namun ponselnya tidak aktif.

"Hmm baiklah kau kemana rusa kecil" gumam Sehun

Sehun terkejut mendapati Chen yang baru saja keluar dengan Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun dari ruang lathihan vokal, dia bergegas menghampiri Chen

"Hey hyung, kau tidak pulang bersama Luhan?" Tanya Sehun yang langsung mencegat Chen membuatnya terkejutnya

"Sehun kau tidak bisa lebih mengejutkan lagi?" Protes Baekhyun

"Hyung jawab aku" kata Sehun masih fokus pada Chen

"Awalnya begitu, tapi aku ada latihan vocal, dan Lay juga Xiumin tidak menemukan Luhan di gerbang depan, kami menelponnya juga tidak diangkat" kata Chen menjelaskan

"Oh baiklah Lu, kau tidak akan pernah pulang sendirian lagi" kesal Sehun dan bergegas mencari Luhan

"Ah eomma, ini Sehun, apa Luhan ada dirumah?" Tanya Sehun

"Oh begitu, ah tentu saja dia bersamaku jangan khawatir eomma" kata Sehun berbohong

"Aku tutup telponnya eomma, anyyeong" kata Sehun dan langsung menjalankan mobilnya mencari kemana Luhan pergi

Tempat yang pertama Sehun datangi adalah kedai bubble tea, tapi Luhan juga tidak disana, Sehun bertanya kepada pemilik kedai mereka mengatakan tidak ada pemuda seperti yang dideskripsikan Sehun

Sehun tidak membuang waktu lama, ia bergegas pergi dari sana dan kembali mencari Luhan

Ini sudah pukul 7 malam dan dia belum bisa menemukan Luhan, ponsel Luhan belum aktif menandakan dia belum kembali,

"Kemana dia" gumam Sehun berfikir di mobilnya

"Apa ketempat orang itu?" Tanya Sehun pada dirinya sendiri, tak lama ia sudah menyalakan gas mobilnya dan menuju tempat Siwon

Ting Tong!

Siwon membukakan pintu dan cukup terkejut mendapati Sehun disana

"Apa Luhan disini" tanya Sehun

"Apa dia belum kembali" tanya Siwon

"Jawab aku jangan bertanya balik" kata Sehun tak sabaran melihat pria yang berdiri tak jauh dari Siwon

"Dan siapa dia?" Tanya Sehun melihat pria yang berdiri tak jauh dari Siwon

"Begini, Luhan tadi siang kesini, dia melihatku bersama kekasihku, dia mengatakan kami putus hari ini, aku pikir dia bersamamu, makanya aku tak..."

BUGH!

"Hyungg" teriak Kibum ketakutan, Siwon memberikan tanda kalau dia tidak apa-apa

Sehun memukul Siwon sebelum Siwon menyelesaikan ucapannya

"Dan itu adalah hari terakhir kau melihat Luhan brengsek" desis Sehun kemudian pergi meninggalkan Siwon

"Ahhhh sialllll,, kau dimanaaa Lu" kata Sehun yang sudah sepenuhnya khawatir dia menyenderkan kepalanya di stir mobil sambil berfikir kemana Luhan akan pergi selanjutnya

"Ah disana, Lu aku mohon kau harus disana" gumam Sehun dan langsung mengemudikan mobilnya dengan cepat

**..**

**..**

**..**

Sehun sampai di kafe dekat sekolah mereka dulu, ini bukan merupakan tempat favorit Luhan, ini malah merupakan tempat yang sangat Luhan benci karena setiap kesini Luhan akan berakhir dengan sakit perut. Tentu saja begitu, karena tempat ini menjual es krim es krim terbaik di negara Asia. Harganya pun terkadang membuat kantong Luhan ikut-ikutan sakit, jangan tanya rasa, karena sekali mencoba kau akan minta lagi.

Maka dari itu Luhan memutuskan kalau tempat itu adalah tempat yang akan ia datangi setiap dia sedang bertengkar dengan Sehun, orang tuanya atau siapapun. Agar masalahnya berubah menjadi manis seperti eskrim tak terasa pahitnya lagi

Sehun memasuki Kafe tersebut, matanya mengedar mencari sosok yang dicarinya, tak lama ia tersenyum menemukan Luhan yang duduk dekat meja kasir sambil menyembunyikan wajahnya

"Syukurlah kau disini" gumam Sehun menghampiri Luhan

"Jadi, aku rasa tadi siang adalah kesempatan terakhirmu untuk pulang sendiri" ucap Sehun dengan nada dibuat marah dan duduk disamping Luhan

Luhan yang menginginkan suara ini sedari tadi langsung mendongak dan matanya berkaca-kaca menatap Sehun

"Se-Sehunn" katanya dengan mata penuh air

"Kenapa sayang? Kenapa menangis?" Kata Sehun pura-pura tidak mengetahui apapun

"Ini, lihatttt, aku menghabiskan 10 mangkuk eskrim sialan ini, aku tidak bawa dompet, setiap kali mereka mengusirku aku harus memesan lagi, aku mabuk eskrim Sehunniiie" rengek Luhan masih dengan mata berkaca-kaca

Sehun tahu Luhan sedang berbohong, tapi dia tidak mau memaksa Luhan untuk mengatakan hal yang membuatnya sedih seperti ini.

"Kenapa tidak menelponku kalau begitu?" Kata Sehun mencubit pipi Luhan gemas

"Ponselku mati" kata Luhan berbohong

"Sehunnie aku mau pulang, aku lelah" kata Luhan menyembunyikan wajahnya lagi di meja

"Ayo pulang" Sehun mengacak rambut Luhan dan mencium sekilasnya.

"Ahjussi, aku bayar, semua jadi berapa?" Tanya Sehun mengeluarkan dompetnya.

Setelah selesai membayar, ia membawa Luhan dalam gendongannya menuju ke mobil. Luhan hanya terus menyembunyikan wajahnya, ia memeluk Leher Sehun dan merasa sangat nyaman disana.

"Kita akan pulang" kata Sehun mengelus punggung Luhan

"Sehun" panggil Luhan

"Hmm" balas Sehun yang sedang memakaikan seatbelt untuk Luhan

"Aku mau tidur, bolehkan?" Tanya Luhan

"Tidur saja sayang, nanti kau bangun sudah ada dikamarku" kata Sehun mencium bibir Luhan

"Baiklah" kata Luhan tersenyum dan mulai memposisikan dirinya untuk tidur menolak menghadap Sehun

Sehun tersenyum melihat tingkah Luhan, anak ini jelas sekali mati-matian menahan tangisannya. Tapi lagi-lagi Sehun membiarkannya

Ia mengusak rambut Luhan dan menggenggam tangan Luhan selama perjalanan, berniat membuat Luhan nyaman saat ini.

**..**

**..**

**..****  
**  
Luhan terbangun dari tidurnya, ia sepertinya benar-benar mabuk eskrim,karena tidur sangat nyenyak, Luhan tersenyum mendapati Sehun disampingnya sedang mengerjakan tugasnya di laptop.

"Eh? Aku sudah ganti baju?" Tanya Luhan membuat Sehun menolehnya

"Sudah bangun princess?" Goda Sehun mencium kening Luhan

"Tentu saja sudah, kau mana bisa tidur nyenyak dengan pakaian lengkap" kata Sehun menutup laptopnya

"Lu, makan dulu, eomma sudah membuatkan nasi goreng favoritmu" kata Sehun mengambil makanan Luhan yang sudah diletakkan di meja kamar Sehun

"Aaaaaaa" kata Luhan memberi kode agar Sehun menyuapinya

"Oh lihat mahluk imut ini, sudah makan 10 eskrim masih merasa lapar juga" ucap Sehun gemas

Luhan tidak mempedulikan ucapan Sehun, ia terus memakan makanannya sampai habis tak tersisa

"Nasi goreng eomma yang terbaik" kata Luhan merasa kenyang

"Kau memang kelaparan" sindir Sehun yang kembali menyalakan laptopnya setelah selesai menyuapi Luhan

"Kau mau kemana?" Tanya Sehun lagi melihat Luhan beranjak dari tempat tidurnya

"Aku mau ke toilet, Sehunnie mau ikut?" Goda Luhan

"Jangan menggodaku, kenapa kau keluar kamar? Kamar mandinya ada disana kan" tunjuk Sehun ke kamar mandi yang ada didalam kamarnya

"Aku mau kedapur sebentar pangeran" kata Luhan dan meninggalkan Sehun dikamarnya.

Luhan keluar kamar untuk memeriksa ponselnya, dia penasaran apa Siwon mengkhwatirkannya atau tidak. Merasa tidak ada pesan dari Siwon ia menjadi yakin kalau satu-satunya yang peduli padanya hanya Sehun.

"Jadi hyung tampan, selamat tinggal" gumam Luhan menghapus kontak Siwon dan seluruh foto mereka berdua

"It's always hard to say goodbye" lirih Luhan dan tak lama berlari ke kamar Sehun

"Sehunniee" panggil Luhan dan beringsut memeluk Sehun yang sedang sibuk

"Kau kenapa jadi sangat gembira?" Tanya Sehun yang sekarang benar terganggu karena Luhan bukan hanya memeluknya namun mengecupinya juga.

"Sehun perhatikan aku, matikan laptomu" protes Luhan yang sengaja terus mengganggu Sehun.

Sehun yang selalu kalah jika Luhan sudah merengek atau protes akhirnya mematikan laptonya dan membawa Luhan berbaring dipelukannya.

Luhan memang selalu suka jika Sehun hanya memperhatikannya, dia merasa hanya Sehun yang benar-benar peduli padanya, ia memposisikan dirinya dengan nyaman di pelukan Sehun sambil memainkan kaos Sehun.

"Sehunnie" panggil Luhan

"Hmmm" jawab Sehun yang sedang memainkan rambut Luhan

"Apa aku kekanakan?" Tanya Luhan

"Kau babyku, tapi kau tidak kekanakan, hanya sangat manja" balas Sehun mengeratkan pelukannya pada Luhan

"Aku putus dengan Siwon hyung, orang yang dia bilang sepupunya ternyata kekasihnya, dan dia mengatakan hanya menganggapku anak kecil selama ini" lirih Luhan menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada Sehun

"Apa kau baik-baik saja" tanya Sehun dan tidak mendapat jawaban dari Luhan

Sehun mengerti jika Luhan baik-baik saja, dia hanya membutuhkan waktu untuk berfikir. Sehun membiarkan Luhan yang sedang terisak di pelukannya, ia hanya bisa mengelus punggung Luhan menyamankan rusanya yang akhirnya menangis, sedari tadi Luhan hanya pura-pura tertawa dan itu jelas sekali terlihat kalau dia sedang menahan marah dan sedihnya.

"Tidurlah, besok pasti akan lebih baik" kata Sehun mengecupi kening Luhan

Luhan menghapus air matanya dan mengangguk di pelukan Sehun. Dia yakin akan selalu baik-baik saja jika Sehun disampingnya, dia bahkan rela menukar apapun yang ia miliki asal bisa bersama Sehun.

Tak lama Luhan kembali tertidur di pelukan Sehun, ia merasa sudah tenang dan sangat berterimakasih pada Sehunnya.

**..**

**..**

**..****  
**  
Keesokan harinya Luhan benar-benar diluar dugaan, ia tidak terlihat seperti orang yang sedang patah hati, sebaliknya dia merasa sangat bahagia.

"Sehunnie aku lelah" kata Luhan terengah-engah

Sehun sedang menemaninya latihan basket di lapangan universitas. Walaupun Luhan terlihat sangat manja, tapi dia sangat menyukai olahraga terutama Sepak bola dan basket. Ia tidak akan pernah melewatkan satupun turnament yang diselenggarakan di kampus.

"Kau sudah 4 jam latihan Lu, jelas saja kau lelah" sindir Sehun memberikan Luhan minumannya

"Satu kali lagi aku selesai, tunggu sebentar ya sayang" kata Luhan mencium Sehun dan kemudian kembali berlari ke lapangan basket.

"Selama apa pun kau pergi, aku akan menunggumu kembali Lu" guman Sehun tersenyum lega karena Luhan baik-baik saja dan kembali melanjutkan mendengarkan lagu di ponselnya

**..**

**..**

**..****  
**  
"Piggy back Sehun adalah yang terbaik diseluruh dunia" teriak Luhan yang sekarang sedang digendong Sehun di punggung belakangnya

"Selalu seperti ini kalau kau habis latihan" protes Sehun pura-pura kesal

"Wae? Sehunnie tidak mau? Turunkan aku" kata Luhan yang juga pura-pura sedih

"Siapa bilang aku tidak mau. Eratkan peganganmu di leherku, aku mau berlari" dan tanpa aba-aba Sehun membawa Luhan berlari hampir membuatnya terjatuh karena tidak ada persiapan.

"Sehunnieeeee" rengek Luhan yang mengeratkan pelukannya di leher Sehun

"Kau mencekikku bukan memelukku jelek" protes Sehun

"Ah maaf, aku sengaja" kata Luhan tertawa

"Sehunnie" panggil Luhan memeluk leher Sehun dalam gendongan Sehun

"Hmmm" balas Sehun yang membetulkan gendongannya pada Luhan

"Kalau aku jadi artis pasti kau akan jadi managerku yang paling setia" tebak Luhan meniup niup telinga Sehun

"Tidak, aku tidak mau" balas Sehun cepat

"Kenapa tidak mau" kesal Luhan

"Aku mau jadi fansmu saja" jawab Sehun tersenyum

"Eh? Fans? Kenapa?" Tanya Luhan bingung

"Setahuku jika aku menyukai sesuatu, aku akan terus menyukai itu selamanya, jika barang aku tidak akan membiarkan barang itu rusak, jika seseorang aku tidak akan membiarkannya pergi, dan karena aku menyukaimu jadi aku tidak akan membiarkanmu pergi, kecuali kau yang pergi dariku." Cerita Sehun

"Lalu kenappa jadi fansku? Bukankah jadi manager akan jauh lebih baik? Aku akan mengenalmu dan menurutimu setiap saat. Jika kau fansku mungkin aku tidak akan mengenalimu" tanya Luhan

"Kau mungkin tak akan mengenaliku, tapi percayalah aku akan selalu mendukungmu, mendoakanmu, dan ikut merasakan kesedihan serta kebahagianmu. Dan yang paling penting seorang fans tidak pernah meninggalkan artis yang mereka kagumi. Dan aku mengagumimu sejak kita masih kecil" kata Sehun jujur

"Sehunnie" kata Luhan terharu

"Kau mau menangis? Aku kan hanya bicara" goda Sehun

"Terimakasih selalu bersamaku dari dulu hingga sekarang. Aku tidak tahu jika tidak ada dirimu aku bagaimana" lirih Luhan

"Hey aku akan menemanimu selalu" kata Sehun meyakinkan

"Aku tahu, Sehunnie tidak akan pernah meninggalkan pria yang sangat ia cintai" kata Luhan bangga dan mengecupi pipi Sehun

Sehun hanya tersenyum mendengarkan penuturan Luhan, karena semua yang dikatakan Luhan sepenuhnya adalah benar.

"Luhan" panggil seseorang membuat Sehun dan Luhan menoleh kearahnya

Sehun menatap orang itu tak suka sementara Luhan tersenyum melihatnya.

"Kita pergi jangan hiraukan dia" kata Sehun hendak berjalan lagi

"Sehunna turunkan aku, aku mau bicara dengannya sebentar, hanya sebentar aku janji" bisik Luhan

"Baiklah, lima menit kalau begitu, jika lebih dari itu aku akan membawamu pergi" kata Sehun menurunkan Luhan

"Setuju. Kau tunggu sebentar ya" kata Luhan meningalkan Sehun dan menghampiri Siwon, lelaki yang memanggilnya barusan

"Hey hyung" sapa Luhan tersenyum

"Lu, aku pikir, aku pikir" kata Siwon bingung memulai kalimatnya

"Aku pikir apa hyung? Oh kau pikir aku akan sedih ya? Iya aku sedih semalam, tapi sekarang sudah tidak apa-apa kau tidak perlu merasa bersalah hyung" kata Luhan tulus

"Maafkan aku Lu" lirih Sehun

"Aku tidak apa-apa hyung. Lagipula kekasihmu itu sepertinya sangat baik dan ummm cantik" kata Luhan berfikir memikirkan kata-kata yang pas

Siwon hanya tertunduk

"Hey hyung jangan seperti ini, kau harus menjaganya kali ini dan memperlakukannya sebagai kekasih bukan adik" sindir Luhan terkekeh

Siwon mau tak mau menatap Luhan dan tersenyum

"Kau sangat baik Lu" kata Siwon tersenyum

"Semoga kau selalu bahagia dan segera menemukan seseorang yang tulus mencintaimu apa adanya" kata Siwon tersenyum tulus

"Terimakasih hyung semoga kau juga selalu bahagia, dan untuk orang yang mencintaiku apa adanya, aku sudah menemukannya sejak usiaku 9 tahun kau tak perlu khawatir" kata Luhan melirik Sehun tersenyum

"Baiklah aku pergi dulu waktuku tak banyak hyung" pamit Luhan, Siwon mengangguk membiarkan Luhan pergi

"Oia Lu" teriak Siwon membuat Luhan menoleh

"Iya hyung ada apa?" Tanya Luhan

"Apakah kita masih berteman?" Tanya Siwon

"Kita masih berteman hyung" jawab Luhan tersenyum dan berlari menghampiri Sehun

**..**

**..**

**..****  
**  
"Sehunnieeee" teriak Luhan menghambur memeluk Sehun

"Sudah selesai?" Tanya Sehun

"Emm sudah" jawab Luhan

"Apa kalian kembali bersama?" Tanya Sehun

"Emmmmmmmmm" goda Luhan yang melihat Sehun penasaran

"Hissss jawab aku" kesal Sehun

"Tidak, kami tidak bersama lagi" kata Luhan membuat Sehun tersenyum

"Kalau begitu, apakah kita resmi pacaran?" Tanya Sehun menciumi bibir Luhan

"Belum Sehunnie aku takut" balas Luhan memeluk Sehun

"Kau takut jika kita menjadi sepasang kekasih akan berakhirr dengan putus dan saling tidak mengenal ya?" Tanya Sehun menciumi pucuk kepala Luhan

Luhan mengangguk dan tak berani membayangkannya

"Baiklah, kalau begitu tunggu sampai aku mapan dengan penghasilanku sendiri dan aku akan langsung melamarmu untuk menikahimu" kata Sehun serius

"Aku menunggu" balas Luhan tersenyum di pelukan Sehun

"Kita pulang?" Tanya Sehun

"Ayoooo" kata Luhan bersemangat masuk kedalam mobil Sehu

"Kau mau pulang atau dirumaku?" Tanya Sehun memasangkan seatbelt ke Luhan

"Ke rumahku saja, tidak apa-apa kan?" Tanya Luhan

"Tentu saja Lu" kata Sehun gemas mengacak rambut Luhan dan menjalankan mobilnya.

**..**

**..**

**..****  
**  
Luhan sampai dirumahnya dan tak sengaja mendengar kedua orangtuanya berdebat. Dia pun masuk keruang kerja Hankyung dan bertanya apa yang terjadi.

"Kalian berdua kenapa?" Tanya Luhan duduk disamping eommanya yang menangis, memeluknya

"Luhan, appa ingin bicara" kata Hankyung, Luhan merasakan Heechul mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Appa rasa kau sudah dewasa. Begini, appa memiliki masalah yang serius di kantor Lu, appa terlibat hutang yang sangat besar dengan perusahaan besar di China" kata Hankyung

"L-lalu?" Tanya Luhan takut

"Perusahaan di China tempat ayah meminjam uang merupakan perusahaan dengan mafia terkuat. Jika ayah tidak segera menyelesaikannya kau dan eommamu juga akan dalam bahaya" kata Hankyung menatap putranya

"Lalu kenapa? Aku harus bagaimana?" Kata Luhan tak sabaran

"Kita akan pindah ke China secepatnya, appa akan mengurus semuanya tetapi kita tidak bisa tinggal di Korea lagi" kata Hankyung bergetar

"A-appa tapi, tapi bagaimana dengan kuliahku?" Tanya Luhan gugup

"Maafkan appa nak, kita akan mencarikan tempat kuliah di Beijing dengan harga yang lebih murah" kata Hankyung menyesal

_Sehun _gumam Luhan

"Appa Andwae! Aku tidak mau pergi, hidupku disini" teriak Luhan menangis mengingat akan berpisah dari Sehun

"Luhan jangan seperti ini" pinta Hankyung

"Kenapa kita tidak minta bantuan pada orang tua Seh..."

"CUKUP nak CUKUP" teriak Hankyung membuat Luhan bergetar ketakutan, ini adalah pertama kalinya ayahnya berteriak padanya

"Appa mohon dengarkan appa kali ini, kita tidak bisa melibatkan siapapun lagi, kau mau Sehun terlibat? Appa sudah banyak meminta bantuan pada mereka" kata Hankyung menahan amarahnya

Luhan hanya tertunduk diam, dia tidak mau membuat masalah baru untuk ayahnya. Heechul memeluknya menenangkan Luhan yang terisak

"Eomma. Sehun. Aku tidak akan bertemu dengan Sehun lagi?" Isak Luhan bertanya

"Kalian pasti bertemu sayang" kata Heechul mengusap bahu anaknya.

Luhan pamit kekamarnya pada orang tuanya. Dia ingin sekali meminta tolong pada Sehun, tapi Luhan mengingat perkataan Hankyung bahwa keluarga Sehun nantinya juga akan terlibat, dan ini tidak bagus untuk keluarga Sehun.

Luhan terisak, dia menatap ponselnya dan tak lama Sehun menelponnya. Luhan ingin mengangkatnya namun ia takut tidak bisa menahan tangisannya, itu hanya akan membuat Sehun mencari tahu.

Akhirnya Luhan membanting ponselnya karena Sehun terus menerus menghubunginya. Ia kemudian bersembunyi dibalik selimutnya, berharap apa yang dikatakan ayahnya hanya mimpi.

**..**

**..**

**..****  
**  
Luhan bersikap aneh setelah kejadian ayahnya mengatakan akan pindah ke China. Harapan Luhan jika semua itu hanya mimpi tidak terkabul. Hankyung nampak berantakan sehabis pulang kerja, terlihat stres dan menjadi mudah marah.

Heechul yang tidak biasa melihat suaminya seperti ini hanya bisa menangis dan memastikan suaminya makan dengan benar agar kesehatannya tak terganggu

Semua kejadian dirumahnya membawa dampak tersendiri untuk Luhan, dia menghindari semua orang termasuk Sehun, ia menjadi pendiam dan murung. Dan parahnya adalah hari ini dia baru saja bertengkar hebat dengan Sehun

"_Aku tahu kau sedang ada masalah cerita padaku Lu aku mohon jangan seperti ini" kata Sehun setengah berlari mengejar Luhan yang terus menghindarinya_

"_Aku baik-baik saja, pergilah, aku ingin sendiri" ucap Luhan dingin_

_Sehun yang sudah habis kesabarannya mencengkram lengan Luhan dan membuat Luhan menoleh padanya._

"_Cerita padaku" desis Sehun menatap Luhan tajam_

"_Lalu setelah aku bercerita kau bisa apa?" tanya Luhan berteriak_

"_Lu, tenanglah, kau selalu bercerita padaku sebelumnya. Sudah seminggu kau begini. Ini semua menyikasaku Lu" lirih Sehun_

"_Mencobalah untuk tidak terlalu ikut campur masalahku" kata Luhan semakin dingin_

"_Baik. Terserah kau! Aku lelah" kata Sehun menghempaskan lengan Luhan dan meninggalkan Luhan yang hanya bisa menatap punggung Sehun yang semakin menjauh._

Luhan tersenyum pahit mengingat pertengkarannya dengan Sehun beberapa jam yang lalu

Sekarang Luhan sedang bermain basket sendirian di halaman kampusnya, ayahnya sudah memutuskan bahwa lusa mereka akan pindah ke China, Luhan sangat dan amat tertekan. Ia melirik kursi yang biasa ditempati Sehun jika menungguinya latihan. Ia berharap Sehun tak marah lagi padanya dan memaafkannya.

Luhan terduduk di tengah lapangan, dia menunduk dan terisak mengingat tidak akan bisa berada disini lagi. Dia membutuhkan Sehun sekarang. Akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk mencari Sehun dan menceritakan semuanya

Luhan berlari ke seluruh koridor kelas, dia tahu Sehun sedang ada latihan dance hari ini, dia tersenyum meyakinkan dirinya semua akan baik-baik saja jika Sehun mengetahui masalahnya.

Luhan langsung masuk ke ruang latihan dance dan hatinya terhimpit sesak mendapati Sehun sedang berciuman dengan seorang wanita.

Luhan dan wanita yang sedang dicium Sehun bertemu pandang, Luhan mengenalnya dia adalah Yuri, kekasih dan cinta pertama Sehun.

* * *

**tobecontinued...**


	3. Chapter 3

_part 3 : Aku tidak mengenalmu_

* * *

**Let's Stop Being Friends**

**cast : Oh Sehun, Xi Luhan and others**

**Rated : T-M *again :D**

**Boy and Boy Love**

**DLDR!**

**Flashback**

_Aku sedang sangat mengkhawatirkan Luhan sekarang, kami baru saja bertengkar hebat dan seingatku selama aku mengenalnya, ini adalah pertama kalinya dia menolakku secara mentah-mentah._

_Aku tidak tahu kemana dia pergi setelah kami bertengkar, aku berharap dia datang menemuiku dan aku akan segera meminta maaf padanya, aku juga tidak akan bertanya tanya lagi padanya. Aku hanya ingin dia bersandar padaku. Aku tahu dia kelelahan_

_Cklek!_

_Pintu ruang latihan dance terbuka. Sehun menoleh dan mendapati seseorang yang sangat ia tidak duga._

_"Hey Sehunna" sapa seorang wanita tersenyum pada Sehun_

_"No-noona?" Tanya Sehun yang mengenali wanita itu sebagai Yuri, kekasih pertamanya_

_"Aku baru pulang dari Jepang dan langsung bertanya pada eommamu kau dimana. Dia tidak berubah ya? Masih sangat tidak menyukaiku" kekeh Yuri_

_"Eomma hanya baik pada Luhan" kata Sehun jujur_

_"Bahkan kau menyebut namanya saat dia tak ada disini. Kau tidak ingat bagaimana dia melukaiku karena sangat marah kau bersamaku?" Tanya Yuri yang mulai jengkel_

_"Itu kecelakaan" desis Sehun tak suka_

_"Aku akan selalu membenci mahluk sok polos itu" gumam yuri kesal_

_"Hey Sehun apa kau tidak merindukanku?" Tanya Yuri mendekati Sehun_

_"Tidak" jawab Sehun_

_"Mau bagaimanapun aku cinta pertamamu" kata Yuri terus mendekati Sehun_

_"Kau salah. Kau hanya kekasih pertamaku, cinta pertamaku hanya Luhan" Jawab Sehun_

_"Kau sendiri yang mengatakannya padaku" teriak Yuri_

_"Jauh sebelum aku bertemu denganmu, aku sudah mencintai Luhan tapi aku pikir itu hanya rasa kagum, ternyata aku salah aku benar-benar mencintainya sampai hari ini" kata Sehun tersenyum_

_"Baiklah noona, kau mungkin lelah. Pulanglah, aku mau bertemu dengan Luhan" kata Sehun yang memutuskan untuk mencari Luhan dan meminta maaf karena pertengkaran mereka._

_Sehun membalikkan badannya dan terkejut karena bibir Yuri sudah menempel di bibirnya. Yuri menekan tengkuk Sehun sangat kuat dan mulai melumat bibir Sehun yang masih berusaha mendorongnya.__  
_  
**End of Flashback**

"Se-sehun" ucap Luhan bergetar melihat Sehun mencium Yuri

Sehun mendorong Yuri agak kasar dan mendapati Luhan berdiri disana.

"Hey Luhan, lama tak bertemu, kau memang selalu mengganggu" sindir Yuri yang puas mencium Sehun dan membuat Luhan melihatnya

"Maaf, aku pergi" kata Luhan berlari

"KAU" geram Sehun sangat marah pada Yuri

"Tidak, ini tidak baik" gumam Sehun dan berlari mengejar Luhan

Luhan sedang berlari menjauh sekarang, dia tidak menyangka akan melihat Sehun dalam keadaan seperti itu. Ia mengingat jelas bagaimana Sehun dan dirinya bertengkar dengan Yuri karena Luhan yang begitu mati-matian berusaha memisahkan mereka.

"Aku selalu kalah darinya" isak Luhan masih berlari, namun tidak terlalu kencang karena kakinya mulai melemas. Ia merindukan Sehun sangat rindu sampai membuatnya sulit bernafas. Luhan masih terisak dengan pilu sampai dia merasakan dirinya dipeluk seseorang yang sangat ia yakini adalah Sehun.

"Tidak lagi, jangan begini ssayang, kau salah paham" kata Sehun memeluk Luhan erat

"Lepaskannn aku, aku mau pulang" kata Luhan meronta dari pelukan Sehun

"Iya kita akan pulang, tapi nanti, aku mohon jangan menolakku lagi, aku bisa gila jika kau terus menolakku, aku mohon" kata Sehun mengecupi kepala Luhan tanpa melepaskan pelukannya.

"Aku benci kau sehunna, kau jahat" isak Luhan memukuli Sehun

"Iya aku jahat, aku sangat jahat, bunuh aku jika kau bahagia" Sehun masih memeluk Luhan tak membiarkannya pergi lagi

Dan selama beberapa menit hanya terdengar isakan dan umpatan Luhan untuk Sehun

Pukulan didada Sehun melemah, dan sudah tidak terdengar isakan dari Luhan menandakan kalau Luhan sudah mulai tenang di pelukan Sehun.

"Sayang" panggil Sehun

"Aku bukan sayangmu" ketus Luhan membuat Sehun tersenyum kalau Luhan sudah kembali menjadi Luhannya.

"Oh baiklah kalau begitu cintaku" goda Sehun membuat Luhan memukulnya lagi

"Aku janji akan melepaskan pelukanku, asal kau juga berjanji untuk berhenti berlari. Kalau kau tidak setuju aku dengan senang hati berada diposisi ini selamanya" kekeh Sehun

"Mau berjanji kan?" Tanya Sehun dan mendapati Luhan mengangguk dipelukannya

"Lu, kau harus bilang iya sayang, itu kata kuncinya" paksa Sehun

"Iya sayang" kata Luhan menuruti Sehun membuat Sehun tersenyum dan melepaskan pelukannya.

"Hey maafkan aku sayang, aku bisa jelaskan semuanya" kata Sehun merasa bersalah pada Luhan dan menghapus air mata Luhan

"Kau cengeng" kata Luhan yang jg menghapus air mata Sehun, ia terperangah melihat Sehunnya yang juga menangis

"Aku takut kau marah padaku, ini semua salah paham kau tahu kan? Aku minta maaf Lu, maafkan aku" kata Sehun menatap Luhan

"Aku masih marah" kesal Luhan

"Oh ayolah, kau boleh marah padaku sepuasmu asal tidak pergi dariku" kata Sehun kembali memeluk Luhan.

"Sehunnie aku rindu" tangis Luhan kembali pecah mengingat dia sudah tidak merasakan pelukan Sehun selama seminggu

"Aku juga sayang, aku juga sangat merindukanmu" kata Sehun mengeratkan pelukannya pada Luhan.

**..**

**..**

**..****  
**  
"Akhirnya aku tidak pulang sendiri lagi" kata Sehun memakaikan Luhan seatbelt nya seperti biasa

Luhan tersenyum lirih mengetahui Sehun merasakan hal yang sama dengan yang ia rasakan. Lubang hitam yang besar yang menyesakkan dirinya jika tidak bersama Sehun juga dirasakan Sehun jika tidak bersama dirinya.

"Kau masih berhutang banyak hal padaku Lu, tapi aku tidak mau membahasnya sekarang, aku ingin membahasnya nanti, aku tidak mau bertengkar lagi" kata Sehun mencium kening Luhan dan menyalakan mobilnya segera menuju kerumahnya.

Luhan menyetujuinya. Hal yang akan diberitahukan pada Sehun  
Bukanlah hal yang tidak akan membuat Sehun marah dan frustasi, dia yakin sekali reaksi Sehun akan melebihi dirinya.

"Sehunnie" panggil Luhan

"Hmm, ada apa sayang?" Tanya Sehun

"Berhentikan mobilnya" pinta Luhan

Sehun yang tanpa berfikir apa-apa langsung menepikan mobilnya seperti yang Luhan minta

"Ada apa sayang?" Kata Sehun membelai pipi Luhan

"Ini" jawab Luhan menunjuk bibir Sehun

"Bibirku kenapa?" Tanya Sehun

"Bibirmu kotor, aku ingin menciumnya, tapi aku kesal mengingat Yuri menciumnya" kesal Luhan mengusap bibir Sehun kasar.

"Kalau begitu bersihkan" kata Sehun menggoda

"Oh baiklah, dengan senang hati" ucap Luhan yang langsung mencium bibir Sehun. Ia menjilati seluruh bagian bibir Sehun yang dicium oleh Yuri, mengesap bibir Sehun dan memasuk rongga Sehun memastikan kalau semuanya telah bersih. Sehun sendiri hanya diam menikmati apa yang sedang Luhan lakukan padanya. Oh ayolah Sehun juga sangat merindukan bibir ini,

"Ahhhh~cup mmuahh sudah bersih" kata Luhan yang telah selesai dari kegiatannya dan menciumi bibir Sehun berkali kali

"Sekarang cium aku" pinta Luhan

Sehun terkekeh melihat pria imut yang sangat ia cintai dihadapannya ini. Tapi disaat bersamaan Sehun bersyukur Luhannya sudah kembali seperti biasa.

"Jangan menyesal karena terus menggodaku" kata Sehun dan menarik tengkuk Luhan membawanya kedalam ciuma hangat mereka.

Sehun melumat dengan lembut bibir atas Luhan dan bibir bawahnya secara bergantian. Bibir yang tidak ia kecup selama seminggu ini. Sehun baru menyadari bahwa tanpa Luhan dia adalah orang yang menyedihkan. Dan jika Luhan sudah bersamanya dia akan menjadi orang yang paling egois, tidak membiarkan siapapun menyentuh Luhannya.

Ciuman Sehun perlahan turun ke leher Luhan. Luhan mendongak memberi akses agar Sehun dapat menyentuhnya sesukanya, ia hanya bisa memejamkan mata menikmati sentuhan yang begitu ia rindukan.

"Se-sehunnieee" desah Luhan memanggil Sehun

"Iya sayang aku mendengarkan" kata Sehun yang kini menjilat telinga Luhan

"Berjan-hmmp-berjanjilah kau tidak akan dekat dengan Yuri lagi, aku tidak suka" kata Luhan susah payah

Sehun menghentikan kegiatannya, ia menangkup wajah Luhan dan menatap Luhan dengan serius.

"Aku berjanji, apapun yang terjadi aku tidak akan mendekati siapapun lagi yang bisa membuatmu bersedih, maafkan aku atas kesalahpahaman yang kau lihat sayang" kata Sehun membelai wajah Luhan

"Aku hanya takut kau kembali bersamanya, dia orang yang kau cintai pertama kali Sehunnie" lirih Luhan

"Harus berapa kali aku mengatakan padamu, dia memang kekasih pertamaku, tapi bukan cinta pertamaku. Dari aku kecil kau sudah memiliki semua hati ini untukmu sayang, dan kau membuatnya tambah sulit untuk berbagi dengan orang lain" kata Sehun mengecup kening Luhan.

"Aku mencintaimu" ucap Luhan

"Kau mencintai siapa?" Tanya Sehun menggoda

"aku mencintai temanku, dan aku tak akan berbagi dirinya dengan siapapun. Aku mencintai Oh Sehun" teriak Luhan sangat lega karena Sehun dan Yuri memang hanya kesalahpahaman

"Kalau begitu jadilah kekasihku" kata Sehun menggoda

"Sehunnieee" rengek Luhan memeluk Sehun

Luhan selalu langsung memeluk Sehun jika Sehun memintanya menjadi kekasihnya. Dia takut Sehun meragukan perasaannya, dia hanya ingin Sehun tahu kalau Luhan sangat mencintainya. Mereka tidak memerlukan status pacaran yang bisa kapan saja putus dan menjadi saling tak mengenal.

Luhan sangat bersedia menjadi apapun untuk Sehun asal bukan kekasihnya untuk sekarang. Mereka berdua terlalu sering menjalin hubungan dengan seseorang dan berakhir dengan tidak saling mengenal untuk dengan orang itu.

Bagaimana Luhan bisa pura-pura tidak mengenal Sehun sedangkan Sehun sendiri merupakan bagian dari dirinya. Ia takut Sehun pergi darinya hanya karena mereka tidak berhubungan lagi. Membayangkannya saja membuat kepalanya sakit.

"Aku bercanda sayang, aku bilang kau yang harus menungguku, kita tidak perlu menjadi sepasang kekasih, kita akan langsung menikah" bisik Sehun menggoda Luhan.

"Baiklah, kau memang harus menikahiku" balas Luhan mencium Sehun

"Ayo kita pulang" teriak Luhan membuat Sehun tertawa

"Jangan membuatku khawatir lagi Lu" kata Sehun mengusak rambut Luhan dan kembali menjalankan mobilnya.

**..**

**..**

**..****  
**

Ting Tong!

Sehun menekan tombol rumahnya dan tak lama Jaejoong membukakan pintu

"Omo Luhannie, akhirnya kau datang. Eomma rindu sekali padamu" kata Jaejoong memeluk Luhan dengan sayang

"Eomma" rengek Luhan yang juga memeluk Jaejoong

"Kau tahu nak, kau membuat putraku seperti orang gila seminggu ini. Dia akan berteriak Eomma Luhan kenapa menghindariku? Eomma aku sangat rindu Luhan. Eomma.."

"Eommaaa" kini Sehun benar-benar berteriak pada eommanya karena sangat malu

"Bahkan wajahnya merona didepanmu Lu" goda Jaejoong mencium pipi Luhan

"Kalian memang harus dinikahkan" bisik Jaejoong pada Luhan membuat Luhan sangat merona dan Sehun tersenyum puas.

"Ayo kekamarku" ajak Sehun menggandeng Luhan

"Anak nakal! Ganti baju dulu, eomma mau bicara dengan Luhan" kata Jaejoong mendorong Sehun agar naik kekamarnya.

"Baiklah baiklah, Lu kau dengan eomma dulu ya, jangan pergi ke mana mana" kata Sehun setengah berteriak menaiki tangga kekamarnya.

"Kau tahu sayang, Sehunku benar-benar menyukaimu, dia bahkan tidak seperti ini seminggu yang lalu, dia sangat mirip ayahnya kalau sedang marah" kata Jaejoong membawa Luhan duduk di sofa

"Dan eomma tebak keadaanmu pasti lebih berantakan" Jaejoong menangkup wajah Luhan memastikan keadaan Luhan

Luhan hanya tersenyum mengiyakan perkataan Jaejoong

"Jangan suka menyakiti diri kalian masing-masing nak, jika kalian bahagia bersama. Bersamalah" kata Jaejoong membelai pipi Luhan

"Oh iya, gadis Kwon itu datang kemari tadi, apa kalian bertemu? Dia masih sangat menyebalkan menurut eomma" tanya Jaejoong

"Maksud eomma Yuri?" Tanya Luhan

"Iya dia Lu, apa kalian bertemu?" Tanya Jaejoong

"Kami bertemu eomma, dan dia mencium Sehunkuu" rengek Luhan mengerucutkan bibirnya

"Aigooo, benarkah? Hisss gadis itu agresif sekali. Apa Luhannie cemburu?" Tanya Jaejoong memeluk Luhan

"Sangat eomma, sangattt, tapi Sehun sudah bersih, aku sudah menciumnya tadi" kata Luhan menyengir polos

"Kau imut sekali Luhannie. Heechul beruntung sekali memilikimu" kata Jaejoong iri.

Luhan hanya tersenyum mendengar komentar Jaejoong

"Lu, apa kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Jaejoong

"Aku kenapa eomma?" Tanya Luhan

"Dasar anak nakal. Kau pikir eomma tidak tahu apa yang terjadi pada keluargamu" kata Jaejoong yang melihat Luhan tersenyum dipaksakan

"Eomma tahu?" Lirih Luhan

"Eomma hanya tahu dari appa kalo kedua orangtuamu sedang dalam masalah" jawab Jaejoong

"Hmm eomma benar. Dan kelihatannya semua bertambah parah appaku sudah membuat keputusan" isak Luhan tertunduk

"Kenapa menangis nak? Hankyung membuat keputusan apa?" Tanya Jaejoong

"Lusa kami pindah ke China eomma" kata Luhan memeluk Jaejoong dan terisak

Jaejoong terkejut mendengarnya, ia langsung terbayang putranya. Bagaimana Sehun bisa membiarkan Luhan pergi

"Kau bicara apa sayang? Kenapa harus pindah?" Tanya Jaejoong khawatir

"Appa menjual semua sahamnya dikorea untuk membayar setengah hutangnya pada perusahaan di China, dan memutuskan keluarga ku akan hidup dikampung halaman appa untuk melunasi sisanya" kata Luhan terisak

"Hidupmu disini Lu, kau bahkan hampir selesai kuliah. Lalu bagaimana dengan teman-temanmu, dengan Sehun dengan eomma?" Tanya Jaejoong yg mulai ikut terisak.

"Eomma harus bicara pada orangtuamu. Setidaknya jika mereka pergi kau harus tinggal disini, hidupmu disini nak. Dan eomma tidak tahan bagaimana melihat Sehun nantinya, seminggu tanpamu dia sudah menderita, bagaiman untuk waktu yang lama" kata Jaejoong yang mulai tersulut emosi

"Eomma" kata Luhan menatap Jaejoong

"Aku harus pergi, mianhae" lirih Luhan

"Siapa yang akan pergi?" Tanya Sehun yang bingung melihat kedua pria cantiknya menangis

"Se-sehun" isak Jaejoong hendak memberitahu, tapi Luhan menatap memohon pada Jaejoong agar dirinya yang memberitahu Sehun.

"Kalian kenapa?" Tanya Sehun

"Sehunnie" rengek Luhan menghampiri Sehun dan memeluknya

"Hmm, kenapa sayang" tanya Sehun mulai khawatir

"Berjanjilah padaku jika tidak ada aku disampingmu kau tidak boleh berubah menjadi menakutkan, harus kuliah dengan benar, makan dengan baik, dan menjadi orang yang menyenangkan" kata Luhan terisak dipelukan Sehun

"Wae? Memangnya kau mau kemana?" Tanya Sehun

"Sehun jawab aku" isak Luhan

"Tidak aku tidak bisa berjanji apa-apa sebelum kau mengatakan kenapa" kata Sehun bersikeras

"Sehun, s-sehunie, lusa aku pindah ke China" isak Luhan di pelukan Sehun

Pelukan Sehun pada Luhan melemah, ia sedang mencerna apa yang baru saja Luhan katakan. Seluruh badannya melemas kemudian ia menatap Luhan

"Kau tidak bisa pergi. Kenapa kau pergi?" Tanya Sehun mengguncang bahu Luhan

"Appa ku sedang dalam masalah sayang, aku tidak bisa meninggalkannya" isak Luhan

"Masalah apa? Orangtuaku pasti membantu. Eomma cepat bantu ahjusii, agar Luhan tidak pergi, appa pasti bisa membantu kan eomma" kini Sehun menghampiri Jaejoong dan memohon pada ibunya.

Jaejoong hanya terdiam, tentu saja dia dan Yunho bisa membantu, namun mengingat keras kepalanya Hankyung semua bantuan mereka akan ditolak dan Luhan akan tetap pergi

"Eomma kenapa diam saja" desak Sehun pada Jaejoong

"Katakan pada ahjussi dia tidak boleh membawa Luhan" kini Sehun sudah seperti orang gila yang tahu akan dipisahkan dari pria mungilnya saat ini

"Eommmaaa" teriak Sehun

"Sehun cukup. Aku harus pergi" teriak Luhan terisak, kini Luhan yang berusaha tegas pada Sehun. Ia tidak bisa egois pada dirinya sendiri, ia tidak bisa meninggalkan orangtuanya yang sedang dalam masalah dan malah hidup tenang disini.

Sehun terdiam karena Luhan berteriak padanya. Ia merasa kecewa karena sepertinya tidak ada sedikitun niat Luhan untuk bertahan dengannya. Dia menatap Luhan dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

"Aku mohon jangan begini" lirih Luhan

"Aku akan kembali aku janji padamu" kata Luhan menenangkan

"Pergilah. Aku tidak melihat keinginanmu untuk bersamaku" kata Sehun yang berubah menjadi dingin

"Se-sehunn" isak Luhan

"Eomma suruh Kim ahjussi mengantar Luhan pulang. Aku pusing dan tidak mau diganggu" kata Sehun yang menganggap Luhan seperti tidak ada

"Sehun kita perlu bicara aku mohon" kata Luhan yang sudah terisak memegang lengan Sehun

"Aku bilang pergi" teriak Sehun menghempaskan pegangan Luhan menuju kamarnya

Sehun membanting pintu kamarnya dengan keras, dan setelahnya hanya terdengan teriakan dan suara ppecahan yang sangat memilukan. Sehun sepertinya benar-benar sedang terluka saat ini.

"Lu sayang pulanglah terlebih dahulu. Eomma takut Sehun akan menyakitimu jika kau memaksanya bicara" kata Jaejoong memeluk Luhan

"Tapi eomma, kami tidak bisa berpisah seperti ini, besok hari terakhirku di Seoul" isak Luhan

"Eomma akan membujuknya sayang, kau harus istirahat karena kau juga nampak tertekan" kata Jaejoong membujuk Luhan

"Kau mendengarkan eomma kan?" Tanya Jaejoong dan Luhan mengangguk dipelukan Jaejoong.

Luhan sebenarnya enggan untuk pergi dengan keadaan seperti ini, dia sangat mengenal Sehun dengan sangat baik. Jika sudah seperti ini Sehun tidak akan bicara dengannya. Ia ingin membujuk Sehun agar bicara dengannya namun Jaejoong benar, terlalu banyak hal yang ada dipikirannya sekarang dia takut akan memperparah keadaan. Lagipula Heechul juga sudah menanyakan kapan dirinya pulang, membuat Luhan tidak punya pilihan lain selain mengikuti kata Jaejoong untuk pulang dan beristirahat.

**..**

**..**

**..****  
**  
"Sayang ayo kita berangkat" kata Heechul menyadarkan Luhan yang sedang melamun

Luhan dan keluarganya kini sedang ada di bandara dan siap berangkat ke China

"Tapi eomma, Sehun, Sehun belum datang" isak Luhan

Luhan tidak berhenti menangis sejak semalam. Sehun benar-benar tidak bisa dihubungi dan tidak mau ditemui. Kemarin sore Luhan datang kerumah Sehun namun Jaejoong bilang Sehun sudah tidak ada dirumah sejak pagi buta.

Luhan mendatangi semua tempat yang biasa dirinya dan Sehun kunjungi namun tetap tidak bisa menemukan Sehun. Luhan juga berkali kali menelpon Sehun, mengirim pesan, tidak ada satupun yang dibalas oleh Sehun. Luhan hanya bisa menangis takut membayangkan bahwa dua hari yang lalu adalah hari terakhirnya melihat Sehun

"Mungkin Sehun tidak bisa datang nak" kata Heechul yang sangat tidak tega melihat keadaan putra tunggalnya

"Ayo kita masuk" ajak Heechul lagi

"Eomma, eomma dan appa masuk duluan saja, aku akan menunggu disini 10 menit lagi. Aku tidak mau Sehun tidak menemukanku" kata Luhan berusaha menghibur dirinya sendiri

"Tapi nak" kata Heechul ragu

"Eomma aku janji hanya 10 menit, setelah 10 menit aku akan masuk aku mohon" pinta Luhan pada Heechul

"Baiklah 10 menit sayang, eomma tunggu didalam" Heechul mengecup kening Luhan dan masuk ke dalam pesawat terlebih dulu dengan Hankyung.

Luhan tersenyum dan kembali menghubungi Sehun, namun sama hasilnya, Sehun tidak mengangkat ponselnya

"Sehunnie, aku mohon jangan begini, angkat telponmu" gumam Luhan menatap ponselnya. Luhan terus mencoba 10 menit terakhirnya untuk menghubungi Sehun namun tidak ada hasilnya.

Luhan kembali terisak karena sepuluh menitnya telah habis dan tidak ada tanda-tanda jika Sehun akan datang, dengan berat hati Luhan bangun dari kursinya dan melangkah masuk menuju ke pesawat. Sesekali ia menengok berharap Sehun akan datang dan memanggilnya, namu harapan hanyalah harapan ia tersenyum pahit mengingat bahwa Sehun sudah pasti akan melupakannya

"Aku pergi sayang, jaga diri dengan baik, aku akan kembali, aku mencintaimu" isak Luhan memilukan dan terus berjalan pergi menjauh.

Tak jauh dari bandara, ada sebuah mobil audi putih terparkir di pinggiran lapangan bandara, memperhatikan pesawat datang dan pergi, mendarat dengan indahnya.

Tak lama kemudian Ia melihat jam nya dan tersenyum pahit

"Aku rasa kau sudah pergi, maaf aku begitu egois tapi selamat tinggal Lu" ucap Sehun menghapus airmatanya dan menjalankan mobilnya dengan kecepatan tinggi. Sedih, marah, dan kecewa itu adalah hal yang sedang dirasakan Sehun saat ini karena hari ini ia ditinggalkan oleh pria yang begitu ia cintai.

**..**

**..**

**..**

**.****.**

**..**

**..****  
**  
**  
****Lima tahun kemudian**

**..**

**..**

**..****  
**

**..**

**...**

**..**

"Yak berenti, percuma kau berlari kemanapun aku akan menangkapmu" teriak seorang pria tua yang diikuti oleh beberapa pengawalnya.

"Hisss, kenapa bocah itu larinya cepat sekali" gerutu pria tua itu

"Cepat tangkapp dia" teriak pria tua itu lagi kepada pengawalnya yang langsung berlari mencari pria yang sedang dikejarnya.

"Isss, kenapa mereka menemukanku cepat sekali, ini bahkan belum tiga hari aku di kembali" kata seorang pria yang terengah karena dikejar-kejar dan sedang bersembunyi

"Ahjussi tua kau kenapa tidak cepat mati saja si" gerutu pria cantik tersebut

"Siapa yang tidak cepat mati saja?" Terdengar suara sangat mengerikan berasal dari belakang tempat si pria cantik itu bersembunyi

"Jawab aku Xi Luhan" geram pria tua tersebut menarik kerah baju pria cantik tersebut yang ternyata Luhan. Membuat Luhan berdiri dengan tidak elitnya karena lehernya tercekik

"Hehe, kau yang harusnya mati cepat paman tua" kata Luhan dalam bahasa China agar mereka tidak mengerti

"Kau di Korea gunakan bahasa Korea dasar bocah" teriak pria tua tersebut

"Araseoo araseo ahjusii kenapa kau menemukanku cepat sekali aku baru saja sampai di Korea" kata Luhan terengah

"Sangat mudah menemukanmu bocah, baik di China maupun disini" desis ahjussi tua itu

"Mana uangnya?" Kata pria tua tersebut

"Aku belum mendapatkannya" kata Luhan menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal

"Tidak ada alasan kau harus membayar pajak hutang ayahmu" teriak pria itu

"Araseoo ahjussi, tapi kau tahu kan aku baru saja menyewa flat kecil untukku dan eommaku" kata Luhan yang mulai ketakutan

"Aku tidak peduli, jika kau tidak bayar, aku akan mendatangi ibumu dan biarkan dia yang mencari cara untuk membayar" kata pria tua itu mengancam Luhan

"Jangan pernah dekati eommaku" desis Luhan

"Aku akan membayarnya secepatnya" kata Luhan tegas

"Baguslah, baguslah, kau minta pada kekasihmu Sehun itu, cepat temui dia dan minta uang yang sangat banyak. Aku dengar dia adalah direktur pertambangan minyak dan gas, pasti uangnya sangat banyak" kata pria tua itu menyeringai

"Yak! Aku sudah bilang Sehun bukan kekasihku, lagipula kami sudah lama tidak bertemu, aku tidak yakin dia mengenaliku" kata Luhan yang sangat kesal dengan pria tua ini. Luhan juga tidak habis pikir darimana mereka mengetahui Sehun dan dirinya dulu sangat dekat.

"Aku mencari tahu tentangmu dan kehidupanmu dulu di Korea. Kami mengijinkanmu pulang karena kami tahu kau sangat dekat dengan direktur muda itu" kata pria tua ini puas

"Itu dulu" teriak Luhan frustasi

"Aku tidak peduli dan mencobalah atau kau tahu kan apa yang akan terjadi padamu dan ibumu" kata pria tua itu menjambak Luhan

"B-baiklah aku akan mencoba lepaskan aku" kata Luhan yang meringis kesakitan

"Kuberi waktu 2 minggu lagi, tidak peduli bagaimana caranya kau harus dapatkan uang untuk membayar bunga dari hutang ayahmu atau kau tanggung akibatnya" kata pria tua itu melepaskan jambakannya pada Luhan dan menghempaskan Luhan ke tanah.

"Ayo kita pergi' teriak pria itu pada anak bawahnya dan tak lama kemudian mereka semua pergi.

"Arggghhhhh siallll" teriak Luhan menendang tong-tong sampah yang ada disampingnya.

Luhan begitu frustasi dengan hidupnya sekarang. Lima tahun berada di China tidak membuat kehidupannya dan orangtuanya membaik malah sebaliknya. Hankyung terlibat begitu banyak masalah dan banyak pihak yang menjebaknya membuat dirinya terlilit hutang dengan jumlah yang sangat besar. Karena Hankyung tidak dapat membayarnya ia dipenjara dengan tuntutan penipuan.

Melihat Hankyung yang dipenjara membuat Luhan dan Heechul yang harus mati-matian mencari cara untuk menyicil hutang mereka. Namun karena Luhan tidak menyelesaikan kuliahnya ia hanya bisa kerja serabutan yang tentu saja jauh dari cukup untuk melunasi hutangnya, beban mereka bertambah karena pajak dari hutangnya juga sangat besar, membuat Luhan mati-matian bekerja.

Sampai suatu ketika tepatnya seminggu yang lalu mereka mencaritahu tentang Luhan dan mendapat informasi bahwa Luhan merupakan teman dekat atau bahkan bisa disebut kekasih Sehun, direktur muda yang sangat terkenal saat ini. Sehingga ketua dari mafia tersebut memaksa Luhan untuk meminta uang dari Sehun. Dan mengijinkan Luhan untuk melunasi hutang ayahnya di Korea

Luhan yang tak punya pilihan lain hanya mengiyakan apa yang mereka mau tanpa sedikitpun memikirkan akan meminta uang pada Sehun, ia hanya ingin kembali ke Korea karena peluang kerjanya lebih besar dan menjamin, ia sudah meminta ijin pada ayahnya untuk membawa Heechul ke Korea dan meyakinkan ayahnya yang nampak merasa bersalah pada dirinya dan Heechul bahwa mereka akan segera kembali untuk melunasi hutang mereka dan membebaskan Hankyung.

Dan disinilah Luhan, bingung bagaimana harus bertahan hidup. Seharian ini ia mencari pekerjaan dan belum mendapatkan pekerjaan apapun. Tapi dia menemukan tempat dimana Sehun bekerja, ia memang sangat takut untuk mendatangi Sehun tapi dai tidak punya pilihan lain karena dirinya sedang terdesak. Luhan berencana akan meminta tolong pada Sehun esok hari, dan sekarang ia berdiri dan mengusap wajahnya kasar, ia ingin segera pulang karena tidak mau membuat eommanya khawatir.

Tidak, alasan utama Luhan ingin bertemu dengan Sehun besok bukan karena ia ingin meminjam uang pada Sehun. Ia ingin menemui pria yang sangat ia rindukan selama lima tahun ini. Teman sekaligus orang yang ia cintai. Luhan tersenyum miris pada dirinya sendiri, ia bahkan tidak tahu apakah Sehun juga ingin bertemu dengannya seperti dirinya ingin bertemu Sehun.

Luhan yang sekarang sudah berbeda. Luhan yang sekarang sangat pintar menyembunyikan apa yang dia rasa. Luhan sekarang adalah Luhan yang kuat dengan kerasnya hidup. Luhan yang sekarang bahkan sudah lupa bagaimana rasanya bahagia. Yeah terlalu banyak yang berubah untuk Luhan selama lima tahun ini.

**..**

**..**

**..****  
**

Keesokan paginya Luhan sampai dikantor yang menurut alamatnya adalah kantor Sehun. Ia tampak ragu memasuki kantor yang sangat besar itu,

"Sehunnie kau sekarang sudah hebat" gumam Luhan berjalan memasuki kantor Sehun

"Aku merindukanmu" lirih Luhan

Tak lama Luhan sudah memasuki kantor Sehun dan memberanikan diri bertanya pada resepsionist

"Permisi, apa aku bisa bertemu dengan Sehun?" Tanya Luhan

"Maaf bertemu dengan siapa?" Kata resepsionis itu mengulangi

"Umm maksudku Oh Sehun. Aku ingin bertemu dengan Oh Sehun" kata Luhan mengulangi ucapannya

"Apa anda sudah membuat janji dengan direktur Oh?" Tanya resepsionis itu lagi

"Belum. Katakan padanya Luhan ingin bertemu. Xi Luhan" kata Luhan lagi

"Tapi maaf tuan muda Oh sangat sibuk dan tidak bisa ditemui sembarang orang, datang lagi kemari jika sudah membuat janji terimakasih" kata resepsionis itu sopan

"Tapii" kata Luhan menggantung

"Apakah Sehun sudah datang?" Tanya Luhan lagi

"Tuan Oh belum datang mungkin sebentar lagi" kata resepsionis tersebut

"Baiklah, aku akan menunggu di lobi saja" kata Luhan tersenyum

Luhan berbalik ingin menunggu di lobi, namun langkahnya terhenti melihat sosok yang sangat ia rindukan selama lima tahun ini berjalan menuju kearahnya diikuti oleh beberapa bodyguardnya.

Luhan tersenyum melihat Sehun yang sangat tampan, auranya terasa sangat mematikan karena ia begitu serius. Dan yang membuat Luhan sangat senang adalah kenyataan bahwa pria yang sedang berjalan ke arahnya ini hidup dengan baik dan bahagia.

Langkah Sehun juga terhenti melihat sosok yang ada didepannya, keduanya terdiam saling memandang. Tatapan yang sangat sulit diartikan lagi-lagi diberikan Sehun untuk Luhan

"Se-sehunnie, lama tidak bertemu" kata Luhan melambai ke arah Sehun yang masih menatapnya dan terdiam

"Tuan muda apa kau mengenalnya?" Tanya salah satu bodyguard Sehun

Sehun berjalan mendekati Luhan yang masih tersenyum padanya. Namun ketika tepat berada di depan Luhan, Sehun hanya melewatinya dengan tatapan yang sangat dingin.

"Aku tidak mengenalnya, suruh orang ini pergi, aku sibuk" desis Sehun tepat di telinga Luhan kemudian kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya.

Luhan sedang mencerna apa yang dikatakan Sehun, tak lama ia terisak dan tubuhnya bergetar hebat memberika respon dari ucapan Sehun, seluruh tubuhnya melemas tak bergerak. Ini semua diluar perkiraan Luhan. Ia tidak menyangka bahwa Sehun menjadi sangat membencinya.

* * *

**tobecontinued**

* * *

**Konfliknya ga akan berbelit karena gw juga ga suka masalah yang runyam-runyam :D**

**enjoy, patient, read and review pleaseeee :)))**


	4. Chapter 4

_part 4 : Sudahlah. Ini semua sudah berakhir. Aku lelah_

* * *

**Let's Stop Being Friends**

**cast : Oh Sehun, Xi Luhan and others**

**Rated : T-M **

**Boy and Boy Love**

**DLDR!**

* * *

Setelah kejadian Sehun yang menolaknya dan mengatakan tidak mengenalnya. Membuat Luhan semakin gencar mendekati Sehun

"Tidak mungkin dia tidak mengenalku. Pasti otaknya sudah dicuci. Aku harus ada disana dan membuatnya memanggil sayang padaku" gumam Luhan tersenyum evil

"Aku sudah jauh-jauh kemari hanya untuk mendengarkan kalimat "aku tidak mengenalnya" apa-apaan itu. Tidak bisa dibiarkan" kata Luhan bersemangat.

Dan karena semangatnya itulah sekarang ia bisa bekerja di perusahaan Sehun. Luhan bekerja dengan jabatan yang bisa memungkinkan ia bertemu dengan Sehun setiap hari. Luhan bekerja dengan jabatan yang membuat Sehun akan memanggilnya terus karena pasti Sehun butuh.

Yak. Luhan bekerja sebagai Office Boy di perusahaan Sehun. Karena hanya itulah satu-satunya jabatan yang bisa ia peroleh karena pendidikannya yang tak selesai.

"Ya sajangnim, apa tidak ada jabatan lain selain menjadi office boy? Aku kan melamar sebagai sekertaris" protes Luhan pada ketua bagian personalia di perusahaan Sehun yang bernama Lee Sun Bae

"Tidak ada hanya itu lowongan yang tersedia untukmu, siapa yang menyuruhmu datang setiap hari kesini mencari pekerjaan. Lagipula kami tidak membutuhkan pria asal kau tahu, kami membutuhkan wanita. Karena karyawan kami sedang cuti melahirkan selama 3 bulan. Kau hanya menggantikan karyawan kami yang sedang cuti, jika tidak mau kau bisa pergi sekarang" kata ketua Lee panjang lebar

"A-aniyaa, tentu saja saya mau. Tidak apa walau hanya tiga bulan, kapan saya mulai bekerja?" Tanya Luhan

"Besok pagi tentu saja. Besok ada rapat semua bagian perusahaan jam 8. Kau harus tiba dikantor pukul 6, kau harus menyiapkan teh dan cemilan untuk seluruh bagian. Jika kau terlambat, kau akan dalam masalah besar" kata ketua Lee pada Luhan

"Baiklah aku tidak akan terlambat sajangnim, aku pamit pulang dulu, terimakasih atas kebaikanmu" kata Luhan tersenyum senang dan meninggalkan ruangan ketua Lee

**..**

**..**

**..**

Keesokan paginya Luhan tengah bersiap-siap untuk memulai hari pertamanya bekerja di Seoul, yang membuatnya bersemangat adalah kemungkinan bertemu dengan Sehun yang sangat banyak. Luhan agak tergesa-gesa karena dia terlambat bangun.

"Lu, sarapan dulu, eomma sudah menyiapkan roti" kata Heechul melihat anaknya sangat terburu-buru

"Aniya eomma, aku sudah telat, aku sarapan nanti saja" jawab Luhan terburu-buru

"Kalau kau tidak sarapan eomma juga tidak akan sarapan" ancam Heechul

Luhan menatap ibunya dan mencubit pipi Heechul gemas

"Baiklah aku sarapan...aaaaa" kata Luhan minta disuapi Heechul

Heechul dengan senang hati menyuapi putranya

"Kau benar mendapatkan pekerjaan yang baik kan nak?" Tanya Heechul khawatir

"Benar eomma, ini perusahaan besar, walaupun gajiku tak seberapa aku rasa akan cukup untuk membayar bunga dan hidup kita sehari-hari" kata Luhan bicara sambil makan

Heechul mengusap wajah anaknya yang nampak kelelahan dan tak lama ia menangis

"Eomma kenapa menangis lagi?" Protes Luhan melihat eomma nya selalu menangis selama beberapa tahun ini

"A-aniya nak, eomma hanya merasa kau sangat menderita. Maafkan eomma dan appa yang hanya bisa menyusahkanmu" kata Heechul terisak

"Eomma" kata Luhan membawa tangan Heechul ke pipinya

"Aku tidak menderita dan kalian tidak menyusahkanku, ini kewajibanku sebagai seorang anak. Aku hanya ingin melihat eomma bahagia dan kembali cerewet seperti dulu, itu tujuan hidupku sekarang" kata Luhan mengecup tangan ibunya.

"Kau sangat baik nak" kata Heechul mencium kening Luhan

Luhan tersenyum memeluk eomma nya dengan sayang

"Baiklah eomma aku berangkat dulu. Tunggu aku dirumah ya" kata Luhan mengecup kening Heechul

"Eomma bekerja nak" kata Heechul memberitahu

"Eommaa" protes Luhan

"Hanya ditoko kue Lu, jam kerjanya hanya sampai jam 6 sore, tidak apa-apa kan?" Tanya Heechul

Luhan menghela nafas dan tersenyum

"Baiklah tidak apa-apa, tapi jangan terlalu lelah, dan jika terjadi sesuatu eomma harus menghubungiku" kata Luhan dengan cepat

"Iya nak, kau hati-hati ya" kata Heechul mengantar Luhan kedepan pintu

"Hmm. Aku sayang eomma. Sampai nanti eomma" kata Luhan berlari dan melambai pada eommanya

"Eomma juga menyayangimu nak, berhati-hatilah" kata Heechul yang juga melambai dan kembali tersenyum sedih ketika sosok anaknya sudah tak terlihat.

Heechul merasa bersalah dengan hidup Luhan yang ia jalani sekarang. Luhan sudah tidak pernah bermanja manja lagi padanya, justru sebaliknya Luhan lah yang selalu memanjakan dirinya dan berusaha memenuhi kebutuhan dirinya.

"Maafkan eomma nak, semoga kau selalu berbahagia" lirih Heechul dan segera masuk ke dalam flat kecilnya.

**..**

**..**

**..****  
**  
"Yak! Kau pegawai baru itu kan?" Tanya seorang wanita yang bernama Jung Sunhyee, sekertaris ketua Lee pada Luhan

"Ah n-nee" jawab Luhan sopan

"Cepat, direktur Oh sudah berada ditempat dan dia terlihat marah karena pegawainya banyak yang belum datang dan belum tersedia minumannya" kata Sunhyee yang nampak habis dimarahi oleh Sehun

"N-nee baiklah, ini sudah selesai" kata Luhan siap mengantar minuman ke ruang rapat

"Sejak kapan Sehunnie jadi tukang marah? Dia memang dingin tapi dia tidak suka marah" gumam Luhan

"Yak! Cepatlah" teriak Sunhyee mengagetkan Luhan

Luhan mau tak mau langsung membawa pesanan minuman keruang rapat. Jantungnya berdegup kencang karena sebentar lagi akan berpapasan dengan Sehun

Sampai didepan ruangan rapat, tangan Luhan bergetar hebat membuat minuman yang dibawanya sedikit tumpah. Ia menghela nafas dan memasuki ruangan dengan takut

"Sehunnie, aku akan melihatmu sebentar lagi" kata Luhan senang dan memasuki ruangan

"Maaf saya terlambat, ini minumannya" kata Luhan membagikan minuman satu persatu, dia mendengus kesal karena Sehun tidak menoleh saat dia bersuara

"Kau pegawai baru?" Tanya seseorang

"Ah n-ne. Xi Luhan imnida" kata Luhan memperkenalkan diri

Saat Luhan memperkenalkan diri, barulah Sehun dengan otomatis menoleh mencari keberadaan Luhan. Matanya sesaat menatap Luhan dengan Sendu, kemudian ketika ia bertemu pandang dengan Luhan tatapannya kembali menjadi dingin.

"Siapa kepala bagian personalia?" Tanya Sehun tiba-tiba

"Ah saya direktur" kata ketua Lee mengangkat tangan

"Kenapa dengan pegawai barumu? Dia terlambat dan teh ku sepertinya sudah dingin. Lagipula bukankah yang mengantar minumanku harus wanita?" Tanya Sehun menatap ketua Lee dengan tak suka

"Song Minah pegawai yang biasa mengantar minuman sedang cuti melahirkan direktur, dan pegawai saya yang baru dia terus meminta pekerjaan kepada saya selam beberapa hari ini. Karena memang bagian saya sedang membutuhkan pegawai makanya saya menerimanya" kata tuan Lee menjelaskan

"Pecat dia. Mau bagaimanapun dia bukan wanita" kata Sehun sangat kejam

Luhan sangat ingin memaki Sehun sekarang, mana Sehun yang dulu yang mengatakan akan melakukan apapun untuknya, yang akan menjaganya. Sehun sekarang hanya terus berusaha mengusirnya dari hidupnya

"Maaf direktur saya tidak bisa melakukan itu. Lagipula kita membutuhkan Luhan untuk 3 bulan menggantikan posisi Minah. Saya tidak menerima lamaran sebagai office girl belakangan ini, jadi saya tidak bisa memecat Luhan. Lagipula saya lihat Luhan belum melakukan kesalahan" kata tuan Lee membela Luhan

Luhan memandang tuan Lee yang sedang menatapnya dan menyegir berterimakasih pada tuan Lee. Tuan Lee membalasnya dengan tatapan "cepat kerja dengan benar"

"Baiklah. Terserah. Jika dia melakukan kesalahan segera pecat dia" desis Sehun menyeramkan

"Baik direktur, hanya 3 bulan Luhan disini" jawab ketua Lee

"Terserah. Rapat kita mulai. Yang tidak berkepentingan silakan pergi" kata Sehun

Mengingat satu-satunya orang yang tidak memiliki kepentingan adalah dirinya, Luhan langsung pamit dan segera keluar.

"Huh. Apa-apaan dia ingin langsung memecatku" kesal Luhan berbicara pada cermin di toilet

"Apa dia tidak tahu aku mati-matian ingin bekerja ditempatnya untuk menemuinya" kata Luhan

"Dan bohong sekali kalimat "aku tidak mengenalnya" jelas-jelas dia mengenalku, bahkan dirinya menoleh saat aku memperkenalkan diri" kata Luhan masih marah-marah didepan cermin

"Sehunnie jahat" tiba-tiba umpatan Luhan berubah menjadi isakan

"A-aku rindu padamu" kata Luhan menghapus air matanya dan kembali menyemangati dirinya untuk bekerja.

**..**

**..**

**..****  
**

Ini sedang jam istirahat kantor, Luhan sedang membereskan gelas dan piring sendirian, ia belum istirahat untuk sekarang

"Apa kau sudah makan" tanya seseorang yang ternyata ketua Lee

"Ah ketua. Silakan duduk" kata Luhan mempersilakan ketua Lee duduk

"Kau belum menjawabku" kata ketua Lee

"Ah-n-ne aku belum makan, aku akan makan nanti selesai kerja" jawab Luhan sopan

"Kenapa begitu?" Tanya ketua Lee

Luhan hanya tersenyum menjawabnya, tidak mungkin ia mengatakan pada tuan Lee kalau ia tidak makan karena sedang berhemat. Luhan tidak ingin dikasihani.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Aku hanya ingin memberitahumu, kau harus tahan dengan sikap direktur Oh. Perkataannya memang selalu menyakiti, banyak yang tidak tahan dengan sikapnya. Tapi percayalah sebenarnya direktur Oh sangat perhatian pada pegawainya" kata ketua Lee pada Luhan

"Aku lebih mengenalnya" gumam Luhan tersenyum

"Kau bicara apa?" Tanya ketua Lee

"Tidak bicara apa-apa ketua. Aku akan bertahan 3 bulan ini" kata Luhan bersemangat

"Baiklah, kalau begitu aku tidak perlu takut kau akan mengundurkan diri kan, sangat sulit mencari pegawai, lagipula aku mulai menyukaimu sebagai pegawaiku" kata ketua Lee beranjak dari kursinya

"Ah ne terimakasih ketua, saya tidak akan mengecewakan anda. Dan saya ingin mengucapkan terimakasih karena anda tidak memecat saya seperti perintah Seh- direktur Oh" kata Luhan mengoreksi ucapannya

"Aku hanya melindungi pegawaiku, bekerjalah dengan baik" kata ketua Lee tersenyum pada Luhan dan pergi

Luhan melanjutkan pekerjaannya dengan bersemangat tidak peduli apapun kata Sehun dia akan bertahan paling tidak untuk tiga bulan ini

Drrtt

Drrt

Drrt

Luhan mengernyit mendapat telepon dari nomor yang tak dikenal

"Yeboseyo" jawab Luhan dan tak lama ia menjauhkan teleponnya dari telinganya karena orang itu berteriak keras

"Ya! Ahjussi kau sendiri yang mengatakan memberi waktu padaku dua minggu" kata Luhan yang juga berteriak

"Araseoo, aku akan bayar, kau cerewet sekali" balas Luhan masih setengah berteriak

"Yak ahjussi, jangan menelponku dengan private number lagi, kau seperti fansku saja" sindir Luhan kemudian menutup sambungan telponnya, ia yakin sekali mendengar umpatan dari ahjussi preman itu

"Baiklah" kata Luhan menghela nafas

"Aku tidak bisa jika hanya bekerja disini, aku akan mencari pekerjaan lagi, arhhhhh apa aku sanggupp" kata Luhan bertanya pada dirinya sendiri

Drrttt

Drrtt

Drrtt

Tak lama ponsel Luhan kembali bergetar dan kali ini nama eomma nya terpampang di layar ponselnya

"Eomma, eomma tak apa-apa kan?" Kata Luhan khawatir

"Ah syukurlah, aku pikir terjadi sesuatu" kata Luhan

"Aku sudah makan eomma" jawab Luhan berbohong

"Eomma mendapatkan makan disana? Ah syukurlah" kata Luhan bersyukur karena tempat eommanya bekerja sepertinya sangat baik.

"Ne eomma tenang saja aku akan membayarnya" kata Luhan karena ibunya memberitahu tadi pagi pemilik flat meminta sisa uang tagihan pembayaran

"Umm, aku akan langsung pulang nanti, sampai nanti eomma, saranghae" kata Luhan menutup telepon dari ibunya

"Baiklah, aku memang harus mencari pekerjaan lain" lirih Luhan mengusap wajahnya dengan kasar.

**..**

**..**

**..****  
**

"Bagaimana hari pertamamu bekerja nak?" Tanya Heechul mengelus surai Luhan yang sedang berbaring di pahanya

"Kau tampak lelah" kata Heechul mengecup kening Luhan

"Aku baik-baik saja eomma. Bosku sangat baik, hanya ada seseorang yang sepertinya sangat membenciku. Tapi jangan khawatir aku akan membuatnya menyukaiku. Dia pasti menyukaiku seperti dulu" kata Luhan memelankan suaranya di kalimat terakhir

"Jika kau tidak tahan jangan memaksakan diri sayang" kata Heechul tersenyum

"Aku baik-baik saja eomma. Percayalah" protes Luhan cemberut

"Eomma percaya sayang" balas Heechul mencium kening Luhan

"Apa kau sudah bertemu dengan Sehun, nak?" Tanya Heechul masih mengelus rambut Luhan

"Ah, i-itu, aku belum bertemu dengannya eomma, aku belum menemukannya" kata Luhan berbohong

"Cepat temui dia sayang, dia pasti sangat merindukanmu dan sangat senang melihatmu kembali" kata Heechul tersenyum membayangkan satu-satunya hal yang bisa membuat Luhan tersenyum adalah Sehun.

"Hmmm...dia pasti senang melihatku kembali" kata Luhan tercekat,

Ia ingin sekali bercerita pada Heechul bahwa dirinya telah bertemu dengan Sehun. Namun Sehun yang sekarang sangat tidak menerimanya dan sangat membencinya. Ia ingin mengatakan itu tapi ia takut membuat Heechul khawatir padanya.

"Eomma lebih baik kita tidur" kata Luhan menarik Heechul kekamarnya agar segera tidur

"Baiklah. Luhannie juga istirahat ya" kata Heechul yang sedang dipasangkan selimut oleh Luhan

"Hmmm,, tentu eomma aku akan istirahat, selamat malam eomma" kata Luhan mencium kening Heechul dan meninggalkannya dikamar.

Setelah memastikan eomma nya tertidur, Luhan kembali keluar untuk kembali bekerja. Ia mendapatkan pekerjaan keduanya dari koran, karena menurutnya mudah maka Luhan mencobanya dan langsung diterima sepulang ia kerja hari ini.

Luhan bekerja di klub malam dan bertugas untuk mengantarkan pelanggan yang mabuk dan sendirian kerumahnya, klub malam tempat ia bekerja hanya buka sampai pukul 2 pagi. Membuat Luhan tertarik menerima pekerjaan ini karena dapat kembali sebelum eommanya bangun.

"Ah kau siapa?" Kata pria mabuk yang berada di belakang jok mobil

"Saya Luhan pegawai baru klub, saya akan mengantarkan anda kerumah anda dengan selamat. Jadi anda tinggal memberitahu alamat anda" kata Luhan malas

"Oh begitu. Baiklah ini alamatku, kepalaku sangat sakit, aku ingin tidur" kata pria itu dan tak lama tertidur

"Tentu saja kepalamu sakit, kau minum seperti mau mati" kesal Luhan dan menjalankan mobil si pelanggan

"Baiklah kau sampai tuan" kata Luhan kesusahan membawa pria tua ini masuk kedalam rumahnya

Ting Tong

Ting Tong

Luhan memencet bel rumah pria itu dan tak lama pintu terbuka

"Aigoo yeobo, kau kenapa mabuk" tanya seorang wanita yang terkejut melihat suaminya

"Ah apa kau pegawai klub?" Tanya wanita itu pada Luhan

"N-ne saya pegawainya. Biarkan saya membawa suami anda kedalam lebih dulu, dia sangat berat" kata Luhan dan langsung membawa pria tua itu ke sofa terdekat

"Terimakasih anak muda" kata istri dari pria tersebut sambil menyerahkan beberapa lembar uang

"Ah sama-sama nyonya. Ini kunci mobil anda, saya pamit" kata Luhan segera meninggalkan rumah pria mabuk tersebut.

"Baiklah cukup untuk hari ini, sudah pukul 3 pagi, aku harus bergegas pulang" kata Luhan yang mau tak mau berjalan kaki kerumahnya karena tidak ada kendaraan.

**..**

**..**

**..**

Sudah seminggu semenjak Luhan menjadi karyawan perusahaan Sehun dipagi hari dan menjadi pegawai klub di malam hari. Luhan nampak sangat kelelahan dan sangat tidak sehat. Heechul sudah mengetahui kalau anaknya sedang tidak enak badan namun Luhan mentah-mentah mengatakan kalau dia baik-baik saja.

Luhan sekarang sedang mencuci mukanya kasar karena merasa sangat pusing. Setelah mencuci mukanya ia langsung bergegas menuju keluar toilet dan tak sengaja menabrak seseorang.

"Ah maafkan aku, aku tidak melihat" kata Luhan membungkukan badannya berkali-kali

"Pakai matamu lain kali" balas seseorang dengan suara khasnya

Luhan menoleh dan mendapati Sehun yang sedang berdiri didepannya

"Maafkan aku Seh-, direktur Oh, maafkan aku" kata Luhan yang tidak sedang dalam mood untuk menarik perhatian Sehun karena kepalanya sangat sakit

"Saya pergi dulu direktur" kata Luhan pamit namun lengannya dicengkram Sehun.

Sehun memeriksa suhu Luhan dengan dahinya membuat nafas Luhan tersengal sengal karena jarak mereka yang begitu dekat. Luhan dapat merasakan aroma Sehun yang menyeruak indra penciumannya dan seketika ia tersenyum karena Sehun belum mengganti parfumnya. Parfum favorit yang ia pilihkan untuk Sehunnya.

"Pulanglah, kau demam" kata Sehun masih dengan aura dinginnya

"Aku tidak apa-apa" kata Luhan memperhatikan Sehun mencuci mukanya, Luhan merasa sakit kepalanya hilang melihat Sehun yang sedekat ini dengannya. Sehun menoleh dan memergoki Luhan yang sedang memperhatikannya.

"Terserah. Jangan menyusahkan orang lain dengan demammu" kata Sehun melewati Luhan dan langsung pergi

Lagi, Luhan merasa seperti ada sesuatu yang menusuk hatinya karena perlakuan Sehun yang masih belum menerimanya. Ia menyandarkan dirinya di wastafel untuk menenangkan dirinya sendiri.

"Paling tidak kau masih memperhatikan aku" kata Luhan menghibur dirinya sendiri

"Aku tidak akan menyerah padamu" gumam Luhan dan kembali berjalan menuju ruang office dengan gontai karena kepalanya kembali merasakan nyeri.

**..**

**..**

**..****  
**

Tok tok

Tok tok

"Masuk" kata Sehun

"Ini saya direktur, apa anda memanggil saya?" Tanya ketua Lee

"Hmm,, aku mau minta laporan pengeluaran bagian personalia" kata Sehun tanpa melihat ketua Lee

"Bukankah saya sudah menyerahkan seminggu yang lalu" tanya ketua Lee yang langsung mendapatkan tatapan tajam dari Sehun

"B-baiklah direktur, saya akan memberikan laporannya pada anda hari ini, saya pamit terlebih dulu" kata ketua Lee pamit keluar

"Pegawai barumu" kata Sehun membuat ketua Lee melihatnya kembali

"Sepertinya dia demam. Suruh dia pulang dan istirahat daripada akan mengganggu kalian" kata Sehun tanpa melihat ketua Lee

"Dia demam dari kemarin tuan, tapi dia menolak pulang. Dia malah menerima tawaran lembur, karena beberapa pegawai mengambil cuti. Sangat sulit melihatnya istirahat, dia sangat bekerja keras sepertinya" kata ketua Lee yang benar sudah menyukai sifat Luhan

"Paling tidak suruh dia makan, dia akan mengeluarkan darah dari hidungnya jika panasnya mencapai 38 derajat" desis Sehun masih sibuk dengan laporannya

"Eh? Baiklah tuan saya akan meminta Luhan makan, walaupun seminggu dia bekerja disini, saya tidak pernah melihatnya makan sekalipun" kata ketua Lee yang sedikit bingung dengan sikap direkturnya

"Saya pamit direktur" kata tuan Lee meninggalkan ruangan Sehun

Sehun menatap kepergian tuan Lee dengan banyak pertanyaan di benaknya. Tak lama ia menekan tombol teleponnya

"Aku ingin secangkir kopi lagi" kata Sehun

"Harus pegawai baru itu yang mengantarkannya" ucap Sehun lalu menutup teleponnya.

Tak lama Sehun memesan kopinya terdengar suara ketukan

Tok Tok

Tok Tok

"Masuk" kata Sehun tanpa melihat Luhan yang mengantarkan minumannya

Luhan meletakkan minumannya di meja Sehun dan bersiap meninggalkan ruangan Sehun

"Apa ini? Aku minta kopi bukan orange juice" desis Sehun

Luhan tersenyum dan menatap Sehun

"Kau terlalu banyak minum kopi hari ini, itu tidak bagus untuk kesehatanmu" kata Luhan masih tersenyum

"Cih apa pedulimu. Cepat bawakan aku kopi, dan singkirkan minuman itu" kata Sehun membanting gelas yang berisi orange juice membuat Luhan terbelalak takut

"Cepat" teriak Sehun

"Baiklah, aku akan memunguti pecahan gelas ini terlebih dulu. Ketua Lee bisa memecatku jika tahu aku membuat masalah" kata Luhan bergetar dan memunguti pecahan gelas

"Hentikan" desis Sehun

"Tidak apa, ini pekerjaanku" lirih Luhan

"Aku bilang hentikan" teriak Sehun mencengkram pecahan gelas yang dipegang Luhan membuat tangannya tergores berdarah

"Ya Tuhan Sehun, tanganmu tergores" pekik Luhan

"Aku bilang hentikan! " desis Sehun membuang pecahan gelas itu ke sembarang tempat.

"Baik! baik! kau akan mendapatkan kopimu. Tapi bukan aku yang mengantarkannya" teriak Luhan kemudian berlari meninggalkan ruangan Sehun

Sehun memperhatikan kepergian Luhan dengan perasaan yang dia sendiri tidak tahu itu apa. Dia bersikeras melupakan Luhan selama bertahun-tahun, namun sekarang Luhan muncul lagi di hidupnya. Membuat emosi dan rasa rindu dalam dirinya bergejolak bersamaan. Ia ingin menepis kehadiran Luhan disekitarnya. Namun jauh didalam hatinya, dia tahu dia tak bisa melakukan itu.

**..**

**..**

**..****  
**

Sehun kembali memasuki ruangannya setelah mencuci tangannya yang tergores. Ia mengernyit heran melihat ruangannya sudah bersih dan sudah tersedia secangkir kopi. Ketika ia mengangkat cangkirnya untuk diminum ada secarik kertas, obat luka dan plester

_"Bersihkan lukamu jangan membuatku semakin bersalah kepadamu" _begitulah isi tulisan di secarik kertas tersebut

Sehun langsung terburu buru menekan tombol teleponnya lagi

"Apa pegawai baru itu yang mengantarkan kopi ke ruanganku" tanya Sehun pada sekertarisnya

"Baiklah" jawab Sehun dengan raut wajah yang tidak bisa ditebak.

Luhan sedikit terburu-buru keluar dari ruangan Sehun. Setelah mengantarkan kopi dan plester dia menolak untuk bertemu Sehun saat ini, karena takut Sehun akan marah lagi.

Luhan sedang dalam perjalanannya kembali ke ruang konsumsi sampai dia melihat Sunhyee kebingungan karena melayani beberapa orang yang sepertinya bicara menggunakan bahasa asing.

"Sunhye-ssi ada yang bisa kubantu? Kau nampak kerepotan" tanya Luhan

"Ah Luhan, tamu-tamu ini berbicara dengan bahasa china, mereka tidak bisa bahasa inggris. Aku sangat bingung" kata Sunhyee

"Berbahasa China?" Tanya Luhan

"Biar aku bantu" kata Luhan yang akhirnya melayani tamu tersebut dan menanyakan maksud mereka

"Sunhye-ssi mereka menanyakan apakah proposal pengajuan kerja sama mereka sudah disetujui direktur Oh?" Tanya Luhan

"Oh proposal itu, ini, direktur Oh menolaknya karena perjanjiannya tidak menguntungkan untuk perusahaan ini" kata Sunhye menjelaskan

Luhan kembali berbicara pada tamu dari China tersebut. Mereka tampak marah karena proposal mereka ditolak dan seperti menuntut sesuatu pada Luhan

"Mereka mengata-ngatai direktur Oh. Mereka bilang direktur kita hanya banyak omong, dan mereka menuntut penjelasan proposal mereka yang cacat dibagian mana. Aku harus bagaimana?" Tanya Luhan berbisik pada Sunhyee

"Direktur Oh sudah menggaris bawahi hal yang merugikan untuk perusahaannya kau hanya perlu menjelaskannya" kata Sunhyee menunjukkan beberapa coretan

"Hey ini banyak sekali, akan butuh waktu menjelaskannya" protes Luhan

"Luhan-ssi aku mohon bantu aku, jika kau tidak membantuku, direktur Oh akan memarahiku" kata Sunhyee memohon

"Setengah jam lagi ada meeting aku harus mengantarkan minuman untuk mereka" kata Luhan berusaha menjelaskan

"Aku yang akan mengantarkan minuman bagaimana?" Kata Sunhyee memberikan tawaran

"Umm.." Luhan nampak berfikir

"Baiklah. Kita bertukar posisi satu jam ini. Tapi kau harus mengantarkan minuman, jika tidak direkturmu akan memakanku" kekeh Luhan

"Pasti Luhan-ssi terimakasih" kata Sunhyee

"Baiklah apa aku boleh duduk di lobi menjelaskan semua ini ppada mereka?" Tanya Luhan

"Tentu saja. Sementara kau menjelaskan aku akan membuat minum" kata Sunhyee bergegas pergi

Luhan tersenyum karena paling tidak ia punya teman sekarang.

"Silakan ikut saya" kata Luhan dalam bahasa China dan mulai menjelaskan tentang proposal mereka yang ditolak Sehun.

Cklek!

Sunhyee masuk membawakan minuman untuk para karyawan yang ikut meeting. Sehun menoleh dan mengernyit mendapati Sunhyee yang mengantar minuman bukan Luhan

"Sunhye-ssi, apa yang kau lakukan mana Luhan?" Tanya ketua Lee yang juga heran karena bukan Luhan yang mengantar minuman

"Ah ne ketua. Luhan sedang membantuku menjelaskan proposal yang ditolak oleh direktur" kata Sunhyee takut-takut

"Luhan menjelaskan proposal? Aishh bagaimana bisa?" Tanya ketua Lee yang mengantisipasi takut Sehun akan marah

"Karena mereka klien dari China, saya tidak bisa menjelaskan pada mereka ketua. Mereka juga tidak dapat berbahasa inggris. Ketika saya sedang bingung Luhan menawari bantuan, ternyata dia sangat fasih berbahasa China. Jadi saya minta bantuan Luhan ketua" jelas Sunhyee

"Ya! Kau ini bagaimana, kenapa bisa seenaknya menyerahkan pekerjaan pada orang lain" bentak ketua Lee

"Maafkan saya ketua" kata Sunhyee takut

"Isshh. Aku harus memberi peringatan pada Luhan" kata ketua Lee yang sudah berdiri dari kursinya.

"Tidak perlu. Duduklah" kini Sehun yang berbicara

"Tapi direktur" kata ketua Lee menggantung

"Itu proposal yang ditolak, tidak masalah, kau boleh pergi" kata Sehun menyuruh sunhyee keluar

"Ah, ne, saya permisi direktur, ketua" kata Sunhye dan segera bergegas pergi

"Kita mulai rapat" kata Sehun

Ketua Lee sekali lagi mengernyit bingung dengan perlakuan Sehun kepada Luhan. Karena tidak mau terlalu berfikir ketua Lee hanya mengangkat bahunya.

Selesai rapat ketua Lee langsung menemui Luhan dan bertanya padanya

"Aku dengar kau menjelaskan proposal yang ditolak oleh direktur?" tanya ketua Lee pada Luhan yang sedang mencuci gelas

"Ah ketua. Silakan duduk" kata Luhan sopan

"Iya. Tadi Sunhyee terlihat kebingungan menghadapi mereka, saya hanya membantu. Tidak apa-apa kan ketua?" tanya Luhan takut-takut

"Lain kali kerjakan apa yang menjadi pekerjaanmu saja. Jika kau melakukan kesalahan direktur Oh mempunyai alasan untuk memecatmu" kata ketua Lee menasehati Luhan

"Saya mengerti ketua. Terimakasih atas nasihatnya" jawab Luhan menundukkan kepala sekilas

"Kau keturunan Cina?" tanya ketua Lee

Luhan tersenyum mendengarnya

"Ayah saya keturunan Cina, eomma saya keturunan Korea, ketua" jawab Luhan

"Hmmm… kau sangat beruntung memiliki mereka sepertinya" kata ketua Lee yang untuk pertama kalinya tersenyum

"Iya saya sangat beruntung memiliki mereka" balas Luhan tersenyum

"Kau boleh kembali bekerja, jika kau ingin pulang cepat, pulanglah, kau nampak kelelahan" kata ketua Lee

"Saya baik-baik saja ketua. Terimakasih atas perhatiannya" ucap Luhan membungkuk dan mengantarkan ketua Lee keluar ruangan.

**..**

**..**

**..****  
**  
Hari sudah malam, Luhan yang memang dapat jatah lembur baru akan bersiap-siap pulang. Ia sedang jalan ke pintu keluar karena memang kantor sudah sepi. Hanya terlihat beberapa security yang berjaga.

Drrtt

Drrtt

Drrtt

Luhan tersenyum melihat eommanya yang menelpon

"Eommaa" teriak Luhan senang

"Ah wae? Aku kan merindukan eommaku?" Protes Luhan

"Kenapa eomma menelpon? Eomma sudah pulang kerja?" Tanya Luhan

"Eh hujan? Diluar hujan?" Tanya Luhan

"Ah eomma benar, memang hujan, aku sudah berada diluar gedung sekarang" kata Luhan sedikit kesal, kepalanya sudah sangat sakit dan harus menunggu hujan berhenti

"Araseo eomma, aku tidak akan hujan-hujanan. Ya sudah tunggu aku dirumah ya, bye eomma" kata Luhan menutup teleponnya

Luhan sudah menunggu 30 menit dan hujan tidak kunung reda, dia mulai menggigil kedinginan karena hujan dan memang suhu tubuhnya yang naik turun.

"Sudahlah, aku sudah tidak tahan" kata Luhan yang ingin menerobos hujan, tapi lagi-lagi lengannya dicengkram kuat oleh seseorang

Luhan yang terkejut hendak marah-marah kepada orang yang menariknya, namun terdiam ketika melihat siapa yang menariknya.

"Tunggu sampai reda" kata Sehun tanpa menoleh ke Luhan

"Seh- direktur, anda belum pulang?" Tanya Luhan

Tidak ada jawaban dari Sehun

Sehun hanya berdiri memandang ke depan tanpa menghiraukan Luhan

Luhan tidak terlalu mempermasalahkan karena tidak mendapat respon dari Sehun. Dirinya malah sangat bahagia karena sedang berdiri berdua dengan Sehun. Ia berharap hujannya tidak reda. Walaupun hanya keheningan yang mencekam keduanya.

_Lihat bagaimana bisa dia bilang tidak mengenalku, dia bahkan menemaniku menunggu hujan reda, ah aku sangat bahagia_ kikik Luhan dalam hati

Setelah 5 tahun lamanya inilah pertama kalinya ia bisa berdiri sedekat ini dengan Sehun. Luhan memperhatikan Sehun diam-diam. Semuanya tidak banyak berubah, pria disampingnya tetap Sehunnya yang dulu, walau beberapa kenyataan yang menohok dirinya adalah Sehun yang sekarang begitu dingin, begitu tidak mempedulikannya namun tetap tampan, sangat tampan untuk Luhan.

"Kau menyiksaku dengan keberadaanmu di sekitarku" kata Sehun membuka suara

Luhan yang agak terkejut mendengar penuturan Sehun hanya mendengarkannya

"Berhentilah berpura-pura bekerja sebagai office boy. Kau tidak membutuhkan pekerjaan ini" kata Sehun lagi

"Cepat pergi darisini. Jika kau ingin memastikan keadaanku. Aku sudah baik-baik saja tanpamu selama ini. Aku bahkan sudah melupakanmu" kata Sehun menatap Luhan dengan tatapan tajam.

Luhan yang mendengarnya hanya bisa menunduk. Dia yakin Sehun berbohong. Mana mungkin Sehun melupakannya, mana mungkin Sehun baik-baik saja tanpanya. Karena Luhan merasakan seluruh dari dirinya remuk redam tanpa kehadiran Sehun, jadi dia meragukan perkataan Sehun

"Sudah reda, kau boleh pergi, pakai ini" kata Sehun memberikan jasnya pada Luhan

"Setelah kau pakai, buang jas itu" ucap Sehun meninggalkan Luhan

"Kau tidak tahu apa-apa tentang keluargaku yang sekarang, aku benar-benar membutuhkan pekerjaan ini" kata Luhan membuat Sehun menghentikan langkahnya

"Dan aku yakin kau tidak baik-baik saja karena aku begitu hancur tanpamu. Aku sangat merindukanmu Sehunna" isak Luhan

"LALU KENAPA KAU PERGI DAN TAK PERNAH BERUSAHA MENGHUBUNGIKU" teriak Sehun emosi tanpa melihat Luhan

Hanya terdengar isakan dari Luhan. Luhan juga melakukan kesalahan, ketika ia tiba di China ia mengganti nomornya. Luhan merasa tersiksa karena Sehun tidak pernah menghubunginya.

Ada satu kesempatan Luhan dapat menghubungi Sehun, tapi dia tidak melakukan itu. Karena ia takut Sehun tidak mau bicara dengannya, dan takut rasa rindunya pada Sehun akan semakin besar.

"Sudahlah. Ini semua sudah berakhir. Aku lelah" kata Sehun dan meninggalkan Luhan

Luhan hanya bisa menatap sosok Sehun yang semakin menjauh dengan isakan. Banyak sekali yang ingin ia ceritakan pada Sehun. Tapi tidak dalam keadaan seperti ini, lidahnya begitu kelu untuk berbicara.

"Aniya, kau tidak boleh lelah denganku Sehunna. Tidak boleh. Jangan begini padaku" isak Luhan yang kini terduduk di lantai, ia merasakan dingin yang amat menusuk dirinya. Bukan hanya karena cuaca tapi juga karena perlakuan dan perkataan Sehun

"Jangan lelah sayang, aku sudah disini" gumam Luhan tersenyum lemah.

**..**

**..**

**..****  
**  
Setelah perasaannya lebih baik, Luhan memutuskan untuk berjalan pulang kerumahnya. Dia sudah bertekad untuk tidak menyerah pada Sehun. Dia rela diperlakukan dingin oleh Sehun, karena dia yakin pada akhirnya dia akan mendapatkan Sehunnya kembali.

Luhan tersenyum senang memakai jas yang diberikan Sehun, jas itu penuh dengan aroma Sehun yang sangat ia sukai. Luhan tersenyum malu-malu seperti seorang wanita yang sedang jatuh cinta menciumi jas Sehun

"Hmmm Sehunnie" katanya merona

Luhan sedang terpesona menciumi jas Sehun, sampai ada sesuatu yang membuatnya membelalakan mata.

"Sial" umpat Luhan melihat para preman yang berdiri didepan rumahnya. Luhan segera berlari menghampiri mereka, ia takut ibunya diganggu oleh mereka.

"Aku sudah bilang jangan ke tempat aku tinggal, dasar sialan" teriak Luhan sangat kesal

"Aigooo, tuan putri baru pulang eoh?" Ejek si preman yang belum lama mengejar Luhan

Tak lama kedua tangan Luhan dicengkram oleh seorang pria berbadan besar

"Kau sudah sangat berani ya? Apa perlu aku masuk dan mengganggu ibumu" kata preman tua yang sering dipanggil anak buahnya dengan nama Kang Heebom

"Tuan Kang" kata seorang pengawal memberikan ponselnya

"Ada yang mau mendengar suaramu" kata Tuan Kang menempelkan ponselnya ke telinga Luhan

"Mulai bulan ini bunga hutangmu dinaikkan 20%. Jangan telat membayar, kau tahu resikonya kan?" Kata seseorang di telpon dalam bahasa China. Luhan hanya diam tidak memberikan respon ap-apa

"Iya bocah ini memang tidak menjawab" kata tuan Kang yang kini bicara dengan orang tersebut

"Oh kau merindukan suaranya bos? Baiklah akan aku buat dia bersuara" ucap tuan Kang menyeringai

"Buat dia bersuara" perintah tuan Kang pada anak buahnya dan tak lama

BUGH!

Luhan dipukul tepat didadanya, membuat dia sesak karena serangan yang terlalu tiba-tiba

"Bagaimana bos?" Tanya tuan Kang

"Ah kau belum mendengarnya? Baiklah akan aku buat dia teriak kesakitan" kata tuan Kang

Dan tak lama Luhan kembali dipukuli oleh dua orang pengawalnya yang berbadan besar. Mereka menendang Luhan yang sudah terkapar di tanah berkali-kali. Mereka melakukan ini untuk kesenangan pribadi mereka.

Beruntung mereka menghajar Luhan tidak diwajah. Luhan berusaha mati-matian melindungi wajahnya, karena dia harus bekerja. Dia tidak mau menjawab pertanyaan-pertanyaan dari semua orang.

"Cukup" perintah tuan Kang

"Sudah cukup untuk hari ini. Dia mungkin akan lebih parah dari ini seminggu lagi. Jangan menghabiskan tenaga kalian anak-anak" seringai tuan Kang yang kemudian mendekati Luhan yang sedang terkapar di tanah

"Kau tahu kan harus membayar berapa nak?" Kata tuan Kang menjambak Luhan

"Jangan sampai kurang. Waktumu tinggal 5 hari" tuan Kang menghempaskan Luhan ke tanah

Luhan tidak memberikan respon apa-apa. Dia sudah biasa diperlakukan seperti ini. Dia bahkan sudah lelah melawan, satu-satunya hal yang membuatnya melawan adalah jika para bajingan itu berani menyentuh ibunya.

Luhan perlahan memasuki rumahnya dengan tertatih, ia menghela nafas lega ketika mengetahui Heechul sudah tertidur. Mungkin ia juga lelah karena menunggu Luhan yang pulang larut malam.

Luhan segera kekamar mandi, membasuh seluruh tubunya menahan nyeri. Tubuh Luhan dipenuhi dengan banyak bekas luka, kebanyakan luka karena dipukul dan digores. Dan sekali lagi dia sudah tidak mempedulikan dirinya. Dia hanya ingin menghilangkan rasa sakitnya.

**..**

**..**

**..****  
**  
Keesokan paginya Luhan merasakan badannya yang semakin panas ditambah nyeri karena pukulan, belum lagi kepalanya yang terus menerus berdenyut membuatnya merasakan sakit.

Luhan baru saja selesai membersihkan toilet dikantor Sehun dan melihat beberapa karyawan membungkukan badan karena kedatangannya.

"Selamat pagi" sapa Luhan membungkuk ketika Sehun melewatinya

Sehun hanya sekilas melihatnya kemudian seperti biasa mengacuhkan Luhan

"Eh.. Luhan hyung?" Kata sebuah suara berasal dari seseorang yang berjalan di belakang Sehun

Luhan menoleh dan tersenyum mendapati Kai yang memanggilnya.

"Hey Jonginieee" sapa Luhan

"Jaga bicaramu, dia direktur sepertiku" ucap Sehun yang masih bisa mendengar sapaan Luhan

"Ah..n-ne..selamat pagi direktur" sapa Luhan pada Kai yang terlihat sangat bingung sekarang.

**..**

**..**

**..****  
**  
"Ya! Oh Sehun. Bukankah itu Luhan? Kenapa dia berpakaian seperti itu?" Tanya Kai

"Dan kenapa kau sangat kasar padanya" tuntut Kai

"Ya dia Luhan. Dia office boy dikantorku, lalu aku harus bagaimana? Memeluknya dan mengatakan aku merindukannya?" Desis Sehun

"Cepat kita mulai rapatnya. Aku tidak punya waktu mendengarkan ocehanmu" ucap Sehun datar

"Kau tahu? Kau akan menyesal dengan sikapmu" kesal Kai dan menarik kursi didepan Sehun

**..**

**..**

**..**

Selesai rapat dengan Sehun, Kai bergegas mencari Luhan untuk sekedar mengobrol

"Hayyy Luhan hyung" teriak Kai, membuat Luhan yang sedang mengelap kaca menoleh padanya

"Ah direktur, ada apa mencariku?" Tanya Luhan menahan tawanya memanggil Kai dengan sebutan direktur

"Hisss, kau ini hyung meledekku saja. Jangan dengarkan manusia es itu" kata Kai memukul lengan Luhan keras

"Ouchh" Luhan meringis karena Kai memukul di bagian memarnya

"Hyung apa aku terlalu keras?" Tanya Kai panik

"Arghhh..sakit sekali. Tadaa! Kau tertipu" kata Luhan berbohong

"Kau ini hyung. Ah sudah lama sekali sepertinya" kata Kai memeluk Luhan, Kai merasakan bahwa tubuh Luhan sangat kurus dan ringkih, ia juga mengernyit melihat memar di belakang leher Luhan. Kentara sekali jika itu bekas pukulan

"Lu, lehermu memar?" Tanya Kai

"A-aniya. Memar kenapa? Kau pasti salah lihat" kata Luhan gugup

"Itu..seperti"

"Ah sudahlah aku tidak apa-apa" elak Luhan

"Kau yakin Lu? Badanmu juga sangat panas, mukamu saja sudah berubah merah sekarang, kau pucat kau tahu?" Tanya Kai

"Hmm aku memang sedang tidak enak badan. Aku berencana meminta ijin untuk pulang cepat nanti" kata Luhan

"Oh iya. Kalau kau mau kita bisa mengobrol di office room, aku akan membuatkanmu teh" kata Luhan

"Ide bagus hyung, kajja" kata Kai menarik tangan Luhan

"Taraaa ini dia" kata Luhan menyajikan teh untuk Kai

"Aku akan meminumnya nanti"

"Oh iya ceritakan hidupmu Lu. Ini sudah berapa tahun semenjak kepergianmu?" Tanya Kai

"Lima tahun Kai" jawab Luhan

"Ah kau benar 5 tahun, sudah sangat lama yaa, kau tahu setelah kepergianmu orang itu benar-benar berubah. Dia benar-benar menjadi dingin dan kejam, dia bahkan dengan senang hati menyakiti seseorang yang berani mengungkapkan perasaan padanya" kekeh Kai

"Aku bisa melihatnya sekarang" balas Luhan

"Apa dia baik-baik saja Kai selama ini?" Tanya Luhan

"Entahlah Lu, dia benar-benar menutup dirinya bahkan dariku, dan namamu adalah hal yang tidak boleh diucapkan semenjak kepergianmu. Bila ada yang menanyakan dirimu Sehun akan sangat marah dan tak segan menghajar orang itu" cerita Kai

"Jadi dia benar membenciku ya?" Lirih Luhan

"Kau jangan terlalu memaksakan diri, aku tak mau kalian berdua merasakan sakit lagi" kata Kai menepuk bahu Luhan

Luhan hanya tersenyum lirih

Drrtt

Drrtt

Drrtt

Ponsel Luhan bergetar dan menampilkan nama _**mafia sialan**_ di screen layarnya membuat Kai sekali lagi mengernyit dan dengan tergesa gesa Luhan mengambil ponselnya

"Tidak kau angkat?" Tanya Kai

"Tidak penting" jawab Luhan

"Oh begitu" balas Kai seadanya

"Oia bagaimana tentang hidupmu ceritakan. Kau pasti sedang menyamar ya? Hingga rela menjadi petugas kebersihan disini" goda Kai

Luhan tersenyum mendengarnya

"Hidupku tidak seperti dulu Kai" kata Luhan

"Aku bekerja seperti ini selain untuk mendekati Sehun juga mencari uang" kata Luhan sungguh-sungguh

"Aku tidak mengerti maksudmu" kata Kai

"Kau akan mengerti nanti" jawab Luhan

"Luhan.. Eh.. Selamat siang direktur" kata Sunhyee yang terkejut mendapati Luhan sedang berbicara dengan Kai

"Santai saja" balas Kai

"Ada apa Sunhyee-si?" Tanya Luhan

"Bagian pemasaran minta dibuatkan teh, mereka minta dibuatkan sekarang ada lima orang" kata Sunhyee menjelaskan

"Baiklah akan kubuatkan" jawab Luhan

"Emm terimakasih. Saya permisi direktur" kata Sunhyee terburu-buru pergi

"Aku bekerja dulu ya" kata Luhan membuatkan teh

"Ya sudah, lain kali kita bicara lagi hyung, aku akan makan siang dengan Sehun" kata Kai berpamitan

"Ummm, pastikan dia makan dengan banyak Kai" pesan Luhan sambil tertawa

"Hmmm. akan kusampaikan" balas Kai, namun lagi-lagi ia mengernyit melihat lengan Luhan yang berwarna biru memar ketika ia sedang mengambil gula dilemari atas

"Kenapa menatapku Kai?" Tanya Luhan

"A-aniya Lu, baiklah aku pergi" kata Kai bergegas pergi dengan banyak pertanyaan dibenaknya.

Drrttt

Drrrtt

Drrttt

Tak lama Kai pergi, ponsel Luhan bergetar lagi, masih orang yang sama yang menelponnya

"ini aku" jawab Luhan malas

"Luhannie, bagaimana keadaanmu? apa memarmu banyak? Ah pasti sudah tidak sakit kan? Aku rasa kau sudah mati rasa" ejek tuan Kang dari telepon

"Aku sibuk, kalau tidak penting aku tutup" kata Luhan

"Dasar bocah brengsek. Ingat lima hari lagi bayar tunggakan bungamu, atau eommau yang cantik akan menyusul appamu kedalam penjara" ancam Kang Heebom pada Luhan

"Itu tidak akan terjadi" kesal Luhan menutup telponnya

"Ah sial" kata Luhan memijit kepalanya yang bertambah nyeri. Luhan benar-benar dalam tertekan dengan semua ancaman yang didapatkannya selama beberapa tahun belakangan ini.

Luhan memukul wajahnya kasar dan segera mengantarkan minuman yang sudah dipesan oleh bagian pemasaran.

**..**

**..**

**..****  
**  
Cklek!

"Yak! Kamjongie kau mau membuatku mati kelaparan? Kenapa ke toilet lama sekali?" Kesal Sehun yang sudah menunggu Kai sangat lama

"Hehe maafkan aku" ucap Kai menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal

"Aku tadi bicara dengan Luhan" cerita Kai

"Aku tidak peduli" jawab Sehun malas

"Ayo kita makan" kata Sehun yang masih sibuk membereskan berkasnya

"Ada yang aneh dengan Luhan" kata Kai bercerita entah pada siapa

"Aneh kenapa?" Tanya Sehun yang kini melippat kedua tangannya didada

"Entahlah. Aku merasa dia menyembunyikan banyak hal" kata Kai melirik Sehun

"Yaaaaaaa! Kau masih peduli padanya" goda Kai

"Tenang saja aku akan mencari tahu tentang Luhan dan memberitahukannya padamu" kata Kai merangkul Sehun

"Aku tidak peduli" kesal Sehun melepas rangkulan Kai

"Kau bohong. Ayo kita makan siang" teriak Kai yang kembali merangkul Sehun dan bergegas pergi dari ruangan Sehun untuk makan siang.

**..**

**..**

**..****  
**  
Sehun kembali kekantornya setelah selesai makan siang, namun ia mengernyit heran mendapati ruang meeting pemasaran penuh dengan karyawan-karyawannya yang sedang berkumpul seperti sedang terjadi sesuatu.

"Ada apa ini?" Tanya Sehun yang mendapati ketua Lee sedang dibentak oleh bagian pemasaran

"Ah direktur, pegawai baru ketua Lee membuat masalah, dia menumpahkan teh yang dia bawa ke proposal kami, tapi ketua Lee terus-terusan membelanya mengatakan kalau pegawainya sedang sakit" kata ketua bagian pemasaran.

"Apa proposal kalian asli?" Tanya Sehun

"Iya direktur, itu proposal asli" jawab ketua Han

"Proposal kalian ditolak. Buat ulang proposal kalian" kata Sehun dingin

"Tapi direktur, anda bahkan belum melihatnya" protes ketua Han

"Ganti atau kalian dalam masalah" desis Sehun

"N-ne direktur" ketua Han membungkukan badan dan segera pergi

"Aku lihat sudah tidak ada masalah, kenapa masih berkumpul?" Tanya Sehun

"Cepat kembali bekerja" teriak sehun membuat semua pegawainya menghambur kembali bekerja

"Suruh dia pulang. Jika dia menolak katakan padanya besok tidak usah bekerja. Aku memecatnya" kata Sehun dengan tatapan marah pada ketua Lee

"Saya mengerti direktur. Setelah mengurus beberapa hal saya akan menyuruh Luhan untuk pulang" jawab ketua Lee membungkukan badan.

Sehun bergegas pergi keruangannya namun langkah kakinya terus menuju satu tempat, dia ingin memastikan sesuatu.

Cklek!

Pintu office room terbuka, Sehun ternyata pergi untuk mengecek keadaan Luhan

"Ketua Lee, maafkan saya, saya tidak akan mengulangi kesalahan saya. Kepala saya sangat sakit tadi, jangan pecat saya, saya mohon ketua" kata Luhan menyembunyikan kepalanya di atas meja, dia tidak melihat siapa yang datang dan terus berbicara dengan menyembunyikan wajahnya.

Sehun sedang menebak di benaknya kenapa Luhan menyembunyikan wajahnya. Awalnya dia mengira Luhan menangis, namun ketika melihat tisu yang jatuh kelantai ia membelalakan matanya karena tisu itu penuh darah.

"Demammu pasti sangat tinggi" desis Sehun memaksa Luhan menatapnya, dan benar saja, hidung Luhan tidak henti-hentinya mengeluarkan darah.

"Apa kau mau mati?" Teriak Sehun panik

"Bangun" desis Sehun

"Se-sehunnie, sakit, tolong aku" kata Luhan yang sudah tidak fokus, ia tidak bisa menatap Sehun dengan jelas, kepalanya sangat sakit.

"Cepat berdiri" kata Sehun memaksa Luhan berdiri, tak lama Luhan berdiri dari kursinya, ia pingsan di pelukan Sehun

* * *

_**tobecontinued...**_

* * *

_ada yang nunggu kelanjutan lsbf kah? semoga ada :p_

_Aku usahain bakalan nyelesain cerita yang udah aku post, soalnya aku pribadi tau banget rasanya sama cerita gantung gimana *nyesek wkwkwkw_

_yowiss...keep reading and review yaaa...terimakasih kesayangan :*_


	5. Chapter 5

_part 5: Kau memang hanya boleh menyusahkanku. Aku satu-satunya yang harus kau susahkan_

* * *

**Let's Stop Being Friends**

**cast : Oh Sehun, Xi Luhan and others**

**Rated : T-M**

**Boy and Boy Love**

**DLDR!**

* * *

Luhan terbangun dari pingsannya dan menyadari dirinya sedang berada di ruang kesehatan di kantor Sehun.

"Ah Luhan, kau sudah sadar?" Tanya seorang wanita yang ternyata Sunhyee

"Sunhye-ssi? Kenapa kau disini?" Tanya Luhan bingung

"Wae? Kau mengharapkan direktur yang berada disini?" Goda Sunhyee

"Direktur Oh baru meninggalkan ruangan ini setengah jam yang lalu, kau tahu dia terlihat sangat marah dan khawatir disaat bersamaan" cerita Sunhyee

"Apa menurutmu aku dalam masalah?" Kekeh Luhan

"Entahlah. Tapi sepertinya tidak, mengingat dia menggendongmu kesini, dengan kemejanya penuh darah, dan membuat direktur Oh berkeringat. Dia berkali kali lipat sangat tampan" kata Sunhyee mengagumi Sehun

"Dia memang tampan" gumam Luhan tersenyum

"Yak! Ngomong-ngomong kenapa demammu bisa sangat tinggi, suhu mu mencapai 39,6 derajat. Kau akan mati kejang jika tidak segera dirawat" kesal Sunhyee

"Membuatku sangat khawatir. Jangan seperti ini lagi" protes Sunhyee

"Maaf merepotkanmu Sunhye-ssi" kata Luhan lemah, dia masih merasa sangat lemas

"Jangan panggil terlalu formal, panggil namaku saja. Aku lihat kita seumuran" kata Sunhyee tersenyum

"Hmm, baiklah" jawab Luhan

"Umm, Luhan, karena kita sekarang berteman, kau mau memberitahuku tidak?" Tanya Sunhyee

"Beritahu apa?" Tanya Luhan

"Sebenarnya kau dan direktur ada hubungan apa? Dan jangan lupakan kalau tadi siang kau juga bicara dengan direktur Kim" tanya Sunhyee penasaran

"Apa kau mengenal kedua pria tampan itu?" Bisik Sunhyee

"Hmm, aku mengenal keduanya" jawab Luhan

"Ah sudah kuduga" teriak Sunhyee

"Kau kenal dimana?" Desak Sunhyee

"Mereka berdua sangat denganku dulu"

"Aku mengenal Kai sewaktu aku sekolah menengah atas, dia teman sekelas Sehun" cerita Luhan

"Kalau Sehun, aku mengenalnya sejak kami kecil" kata Luhan mengenang

"Whooaa benarkah?" Tanya Sunhyee dan Luhan mengangguk

"Tapi kenapa direktur Oh sepertinya sangat membencimu?" Tanya Sunhyee membuat raut wajah Luhan menjadi sedih

"Ah, Luhan sepertinya aku terlalu banyak bertanya. Istirahatlah, aku akan menjagamu disini" kata Sunhyee yang merasa tak enak pada Luhan

"Kembalilah bekerja. Aku sudah tidak apa-apa" kata Luhan tersenyum

"Hari ini pekerjaanku menjagamu hingga cairan infusmu habis" kata Sunhyee

"Eh?" Tanya Luhan bingung

"Direktur Oh yang memintaku. Lagipula dokter bilang panasmu mungkin belum turun, yang membuatmu pingsan karena kau kekurangan cairan" kata Sunhyee

"Sudah kau tidur saja, jangan terlalu banyak berfikir" kata Sunhyee membenarkan letak selimut Luhan

"Hmm, baiklah, maaf merepotkanmu" kata Luhan yang tak lama tertidur. Dia masih tampak kelelahan

**..**

**..**

**..****  
**  
Luhan terbangun dari tidurnya dia mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali untuk menghilangkan rasa nyeri di seluruh tubuhnya terutama di kepalanya.

Setelah merasa cukup sadar, Luhan bangun dari tidurnya berniat untuk bersender di ranjangnya. Namun lagi-lagi kepalanya berdenyut hebat membuat ia merasakan nyeri. Luhan memijit kepalanya perlahan, agar rasa nyerinya berkurang.

"Kau sudah sadar?" Tanya seseorang dengan jas putihnya

"Eh iya saya sudah sadar. Anda dokter di perusahaan ini ya? Maaf merepotkan" ucap Luhan membungkukan badan berterimakasih

"Tidak usah sungkan padaku, itu memang kewajibanku, berterimakasihlah pada direktur yang sudah menahanku disini untuk memeriksamu" kekeh sang dokter

"Aku Cho Kyuhyun, dokter sekaligus teman dari bosmu yang sangat dingin itu" kata Kyuhyun menjelaskan sambil tertawa

"Xi Luhan imnida" kata Luhan memperkenalkan diri

"Aku tahu" jawab Kyuhyun tersenyum

"Aku kesini untuk memastikan kau sudah sadar dan ini resep obatmu, tebuslah nanti di toko obat ketika kau pulang" kata Kyuhyun

"Apa aku bisa bekerja besok?" Tanya Luhan

"Besok sebaiknya kau tidak usah bekerja. Istirahatlah sehari dirumah" ucap Kyuhyun dan memberikan resepnya pada Luhan

"Kau sudah boleh pulang. Jika suhumu naik lagi kau harus dirawat di rumah sakit. Sementara ini aku memperbolehkanmu pulang. Jangan lupa minum obatmu."

"Aku pamit dulu. Cepat sembuh" kata Kyuhyun tersenyum dan meninggalkan Luhan di ruang istirahat.

"Obatnya banyak sekali, pasti mahal" gumam Luhan melipat resep tersebut dan menaruhnya sembarangan.

Luhan masih berbaring di ranjang klinik untuk menetralkan rasa lemasnya. Setelah cukup kuat dia menurunkan kedua kakinya dari ranjang untuk mengambil segelas air, dia merasa sangat haus sekarang, namun dia terduduk lagi karena ternyata tubuhnya belum kuat menopang dirinya.

"Kau haus?" Tanya sebuah suara yang sangat Luhan kenal. Luhan menoleh dan seperti dugaannya itu suara Sehun yang sedang bersender di pintu klinik sambil melipat kedua tangannya.

"Ini" kata Sehun memberikan Luhan segelas air

"Terimakasih direktur" kata Luhan

"Kau diliburkan. Jadi besok tidak perlu ke kantor" kata Sehun bersandar di tembok

"Baiklah. Kepalaku memang sangat sakit" kata Luhan yang kali ini tidak menolak

"Kau tidak memecatku kan?" Tanya Luhan menyelidik

"Belum. Tenang saja" kata Sehun acuh

"Ishh...kau ini kenapa jadi menyebalkan" gerutu Luhan pelan

"Ummm...Sehun" kata Luhan ragu-ragu, dia takut Sehun marah karena memanggil namanya

"Kenapa?" Tanya Sehun, Luhan mendesah lega karena Sehun tidak memarahinya memanggil namanya

"Terimakasih sudah membawaku ke klinik" ucap Luhan menatap Sehun tersenyum

Untuk sesaat Sehun membalas tatapan Luhan, namun kemudian tatapan arogannya muncul lagi dalam hitungan detik

"Aku sudah menyuruhmu istirahat, dan kau masih begitu keras kepala. Aku benar kan kau akan menyusahkan orang" kata Sehun yang entah mengapa menjadi emosi

"Bukannya tidak apa-apa?" Balas Luhan

"Bagaimana tidak apa-apa?" Kesal Sehun

"Aku bukan menyusahkan orang lain. Aku hanya menyusahkanmu. Harusnya tidak apa-apa kan?" Teriak Luhan yang entah mengapa menjadi kehilangan kontrol atas dirinya

Sehun yang akan membalas ucapan Luhan tiba-tiba terdiam dan menyadari maksud dari ucapan Luhan.

"Kita tidak sama seperti dulu" desis Sehun

"Wae?" Tantang Luhan

"Karena kau..." Kata Sehun menahan emosinya

"Sudahlah. Aku sudah bilang kita tidak perlu membahasnya lagi. Ini obatmu jangan lupa minum. Cepatlah pulang ada taksi yang menunggumu dibawah" kata Sehun memberikan obat yang ia tebus untuk Luhan dan pergi meninggalkan Luhan di klinik sendirian.

"Aku mau Sehunnie yang dulu. Kenapa dia sangat keras kepala" gumam Luhan tertunduk

"Sehun sehunniee" panggil Luhan berkali kali, berharap Sehun datang menghampirinya

**Flashback****  
**  
_"Sehunnieee" teriak Luhan memeluk Sehun yang sedang menunggunya di depan rumah Luhan_

_"Selamat pagi sayang" ucap Sehun mengecup kepala Luhan_

_"Luhannie minum vitamin mu dulu" teriak Heechul dari dalam rumah_

_"Eh kau sakit Lu?" Tanya Sehun masih memeluk Luhan_

_"Emm, eomma bilang aku demam, tapi aku merasa baik-baik saja" kesal Luhan_

_"Biar kuperiksa" kata Sehun memeriksa suhu tubuh Luhan dengan menempelkan dahi mereka_

_"Se-sehun" kata Luhan gugup_

_Tak lama Sehun mengerling Luhan dan mengecup bibirnya sekilas_

_"Kau memang demam sayang" ucap Sehun membawa Luhan kembali ke pelukannya_

_"Kau dirumah saja ya? Tidak usah berangkat kuliah?" Bujuk Sehun_

_"Andwaee. Aku ada pertandingan penting nanti. Aku tidak boleh absen" protes Luhan_

_"Ah Sehun syukurlah kau sudah datang. Suruh Luhan minum ini nanti, jangan lupa" kata Heechul memberikan sebotol kecil vitamin_

_"Eomma itu pait" kesal Luhan_

_"Jangan banyak alasan nak, kau mengeluh sakit kepala dari tadi malam" ucap Heechul memegang dahi Luhan._

_"Aku akan memastikan Luhan meminumya eomma" kata Sehun pada Heechul_

_"Issh Sehunnie penghianat" sindir Luhan_

_"Oh aku memang pahlawan" kata Sehun menggoda Luhan_

_"Eomma kami berangkat dulu" pamit Sehun membukakan pintu mobil untuk Luhan_

_"Hmm..kalian berdua hati-hati. Sehunna, eomma titip Luhan ya" teriak Heechul melambaikan tangan pada putranya_

_"Tentu saja eomma. Jangan khawatir. Anak ini dalam pengawasanku" kata Sehun mencium kening Luhan sekilas dan menjalankan mobilnya._

_**..**_

_**..**_

_**..**__**  
**_

_"Badanmu semakin panas Lu. Kita ke ruang kesehatan saja" Sehun menarik Luhan keluar dari ruang ganti. Namun Luhan menahannya_

_"Sehunnie. Aku tidak apa-apa. Aku masih bisa tahan. Aku tidak bisa meninggalkan tim ku. Aku mohon. Setelah ini aku milikmu. Terserah kau mau membawaku kemana" kata Luhan dengan mata-mata berkaca melihat Sehun yang sudah marah dan panik_

_"Apa kau gila? Badanmu sudah seperti terbakar dan masih mau ikut pertandingan?" Teriak Sehun_

_"Aku mohon. Kepalaku tambah sakit jika kau berteriak" pinta Luhan pada Sehun_

_"Haah...baiklah, aku mengawasimu. Jika sudah tidak tahan kau bilang pada pelatihmu" kata Sehun menghela nafas dan lagi-lagi kalah dengan permintaan Luhan_

_"Terimakasihhh sayangg" teriak Luhan memeluk Sehun_

_"Aku mengawasimu. Ingat itu" kata Sehun menempelkan dahinya pada dahi Luhan mengecek suhu tubuhnya sekali lagi_

_"Aku tahuu" kata Luhan tersenyum_

_**..**_

_**..**_

_**..**__**  
**__  
__"Hey man" sapa Kai menepuk bahu Sehun dibangku penonton_

_"Hay" balas Sehun yang sangat serius memperhatikan Luhan_

_"Kau tumben menonton di bangku penonton. Biasanya kau disana" tunjuk Kai ke bangku pelatih tim basket Luhan_

_"Aku hanya ingin menyeretnya keluar dari lapangan jika menonton disana" kata Sehun yang masih terus memperhatikan Luhan_

_"Eh? Kenapa?" Tanya Kai yang ikut melihat ke arah pandang Sehun_

_"Ah..Luhan sakit ya?" Tebak Kai_

_"Kau tahu?" Tanya Sehun yang akhirnya menatap Kai_

_"Wajahnya sangat pucat, dan keringatnya sangat berlebihan, jangan lupakan dia sedang mengelap..."_

_"Sehun hidung Luhan mengeluarkan darah. Lihatlah" kata Kai berteriak menunjuk Luhan yang dibawa ke pinggir lapangan_

_"Sial" teriak Sehun berlari seperti orang gila ke tempat Luhan_

_"Hey Lu. Kau tak apa?" Tanya pelatih Luhan memberikan tisue pada Luhan._

_Luhan hanya terus mendongakan kepalanya agar darahnya berhenti keluar. Tapi semakin dia mendongakan kepalanya semakit nyeri sakit kepalanya_

_"Lu, hey hey sayang, kau tidak apa? Aku disini" teriak Sehun mengambil alih tisue yang dipegang Luhan dan memeluknya_

_"Sehunnie...kepalaku pusing" rengek Luhan_

_"Aku tahu. Sial! Badanmu panas sekali" teriak Sehun yang sudah sangat panik sekarang memegang badan Luhan yang seperti terbakar_

_"Sayang kita ke rumah sakit" kata Sehun membantu Luhan berdiri dan tak lama badan Luhan melemas, ia pingsan dipelukan Sehun._

_**..**_

_**..**_

_**..**__**  
**_

_"Urghhh" lenguh Luhan baru sadar dari pingsannya_

_"Mana yang sakit sayang?" Tanya Sehun yang sepertinya baru bernafas lega karena Luhan telah sadar_

_"Sehunnieee sakit" rengek Luhan meminta Sehun memeluknya_

_"Iya sayang aku tahu. Kau demam" ucap Sehun yang langsung memeluk Luhan_

_"Sudah merasa lebih baik?" Tanya Sehun_

_"Hmm, yang penting tidak keluar darah lagi, rasanya amis" kesal Luhan_

_"Aku sudah bilang jangan bermain. Kau kenapa sangat keras kepala ?" Teriak Sehun membuat Luhan terkejut karena suaranya yang meninggi_

_"H-hikss. Maaf menyusahkan Sehunnie" isak Luhan menyesal_

_"Jangan marah. Aku tidak akan menyusahkanmu lagi" kata Luhan masih terisak_

_"Lu sayangku jangan menangis. Kau tidak menyusahkanku. Aku hanya khawatir setengah mati melihat kau sangat pucat. Dari kecil kau seperti ini, jika demammu diatas 38 derajat kau selalu mengeluarkan darah. Aku sangat khawatir" kata Sehun membawa Luhan ke pelukannya_

_"Kau tahu berapa panasmu terakhir diperiksa?" Tanya Sehun masih menenangkan Luhan_

_"Berapa?" Tanya Luhan terisak_

_"38,6. Dan kau sudah seperti terbakar. Sangat panas" kata Sehun bercerita_

_"Maaf selalu menyusahkan Sehunnie" lirih Luhan_

_"Kau memang hanya boleh menyusahkanku. Aku satu-satunya yang harus kau susahkan. Mengerti kan sayang" tanya Sehun mengecup kepala Luhan_

_"Baiklah. Aku akan selalu menyusahkanmu" teriak Luhan_

_"Yasudah sekarang kembali istirahat" kata Sehun membawa Luhan ke pelukannya lagi_

_"Baiklah. Tidur di lengan Sehun adalah yang terbaik didunia" teriak Luhan yang menjadikan lengan Sehun sebagai bantalnya_

_"Sehunnie" panggil Luhan_

_"Hmm" jawab Sehun_

_"Kita dikamarmu ya?" Tanya Luhan yang baru menyadari keberadaannya._

_"Lu, kau hanya demam bukan lupa ingatan. Tentu saja ini kamarku" kekeh Sehun dan mencium kening Luhan_

_"Kau benar" kata Luhan menertawai kebodohannya_

_"Aku akan cepat sembuh jika Sehun disampingku" kata Luhan merajuk_

_"Kalau begitu aku akan terus disampingmu. Cepat sembuh sayangku yang manja" goda Sehun membuat Luhan tertawa__  
_  
**End Of Flashback**

"Masa laluku lebih indah dari hidupku yang sekarang" gumam Luhan mengambil obat yang diberikan Sehun dan berjalan meninggalkan klinik.

Keesokan paginya Luhan terbangun dari tidurnya dan mendapati Heechul sedang menatapnya cemas

"Eomma kenapa menatapku begitu? Kau sangat menakutkan" kesal Luhan

"Kau sudah bangun Lu? Coba eomma periksa suhu tubuhmu, bilang aaaa" kata Heechul memaksa Luhan membuka mulutnya untuk memasukkan termometer

"aaaaa" ucap Luhan

"Kau masih pucat nak. Kau mau apa? Nanti eomma belikan" kata Heechul

"Emmmm" jawab Luhan

"Eomma tidak dengar nak" kata Heechul

Luhan membuat gerakan menunjukkan ada termometer di mulutnya, sehingga ia tidak bisa bicara.

"Oh araseoo, mianhae nak" jawab Hechul tertawa kemudian mengambil termometer Luhan

"37,5. Sudah turun, tapi belum normal" kata Heechul menatap Luhan

"Kau mau apa nak?" Tanya Heechul

"Aku haus eomma" jawab Luhan

"Tunggu disini"

Tak lama Heechul membawa dua gelas air, ia memberikan Luhan gelas yang menurut Luhan seperti air seni, membuatnya jijik

"Eomma shirreo itu apa?" Tanya Luhan

"Jangan menolak Lu, ini gingseng merah, kesukaanmu" goda Heechul

"Sejak kapan aku suka gingseng merah" gerutu Luhan dan meminumnya dalam sekali teguk

"Aigoo. Anak eomma sudah besar. Tidak susah lagi minum vitamin" kata Heechul bangga

"Eomma tidak bekerja?" Tanya Luhan

Heechul menyentil dahi Luhan membuatnya meringis

"Kau sedang demam tinggi mana bisa eomma tinggal" kata Heechul yang sedang menyiapkan bubur untuk Luhan

Drrttt

Drrtt

"Eomma kenapa tidak diangkat?" Tanya Luhan

"Itu pemilik toko kue nak, eomma sudah izin tidak masuk karena menjagamu, tapi dia meminta eomma tetap datang karena tidak ada orang ditoko" kata Heechul menjelaskan

Luhan mengangguk mengerti dan mengangkat ponsel eommanya

"Yeboseyo" jawab Luhan

"Ah benar ini nomor Heechul. Saya anaknya nyonya"

"Ah begitu. Eomma akan kesana nyonya tenang saja, saya sudah sembuh" jawab Luhan menyengir pada eommanya yang memelototinya

"Ah ne. Terimakasih nyonya karena sangat baik pada eommaku. Tunggu asaja eommaku, dia akan kesana beberapa menit lagi. Eomma sedang bersiap-siap" Luhan menutup telponnya.

"Eomma, pergilah, aku tidak apa-apa" ucap Luhan meyakinkan Heechul

"Tapi badanmu masih panas" kata Heechul cemas

"Kalau eomma tidak pergi, aku tidak mau makan bubur dan obat. Pokonya tidak mau" ancam Luhan menyembunyikan wajahnya dibalik selimut

"Kau iniiii" kata Heechul menghela nafas

"Baiklah eomma pergi. Makan, minum obatmu, kemudian istirahat. Kau harus janji dulu pada eomma" kata Heechul berusaha membuka selimut Luhan

"Aku janji eomma" teriak Luhan membuka selimutnya membuat Heechul kaget

"Dasar nakal" ucap Heechul tertawa kemudian mencium kening Luhan

"Eomma fighting" teriak Luhan memberi semangat untuk Heechul.

"Tunggu eomma dirumah. Eomma menyayangimu nak" ujar Heechul dan menutup pintu

"Aku juga menyayangimu eomma" lirih Luhan dan kembali tertidur. Ia benar-benar merasa masih sangat lelah karena kurang tidur dan istirahat.

**..**

**..**

**..****  
**

"Ah pait. Obat sialan" gumam Luhan marah-marah pada obat dan menaruh gelasnya di meja

Luhan merasa sudah lebih baik sekarang, ia sudah menghabiskan satu penuh mangkuk bubur yang dibuat Heechul dan baru saja meminum obatnya kemudian ia kembali tidur.

"Aku bosann" teriak Luhan bangun dari tempat tidurnya

Ia memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan keluar. Jika dipikir pikir Luhan sangat merindukan tempat-tempat yang dulu sering ia kunjungi bersama Sehun.

Luhan terus berjalan menyusuri tempat-tempat favoritnya dimulai dari kedai buble tea, kemudian kafe ice cream yang sangat mahal.

Ia tersenyum dengan kenangan-kenangan manisnya saat itu. Semua masih berputar dengan jelas dibenaknya.

Luhan terus berjalan dan tak lama ia menyadari kemana kakinya melangkah. Ia sudah berdiri dekat rumah Sehun

Ia mengintip dari balik tiang, memperhatikan rumah yang dulunya menjadi rumah kedua untuknya. Rumah dimana dia menghabiskan waktu bersama Sehun. Rumah dimana pertama kalinya ia menjadi milik Sehun seutuhnya. Luhan tersenyum lirih dan memutuskan untuk segera pergi darisana. Ia sudah sangat tidak kuat membayangkan semua kenangan dirinya dan Sehun

Ketika akan melangkah pergi, Luhan melihat ada mobil yang berhenti tepat didepan rumah Sehun, ia memutuskan untuk melihat siapa yang datang.

"Eomma" kata Luhan tercekat melihat Jaejoong yang keluar dari mobil tersebut

"E-omma" kali ini Luhan tidak bisa mengatasi rasa rindunya yang teramat pada sosok Jaejoong, ia terisak dibelakang tiang sambil terus memperhatikan Jaejoong yang sedang sibuk mengeluarkan belanjaannya.

"Eomma. Kau terlihat sehat dan bahagia. Syukurlah" kata Luhan membuat gerakan mengelus wajah Jaejoong dari jauh, tangan kanannya ia gunakan untuk mencengkram dadanya yang entah kenapa menjadi sakit.

Ia ingin sekali berlari memeluk Jaejoong yang sudah seperti ibu kandungnya sendiri. Tapi mengingat perlakuan Sehun padanya membuatnya urung untuk melakukan itu. Ia juga belum siap dengan berbagai macam pertanyaan yang akan dilontarkan padanya.

"Eomma anyyeong" lirih Luhan ketika melihat Jaejoong memasuki rumahnya.

"Aku bisa melakukan hal gila jika terus disini" gumam Luhan mengacak rambutnya kasar dan berjalan gontai pulang kerumahnya.

**..**

**..**

**..**

Luhan sampai dirumah dan tersenyum karena melihat sepatu Heechul didepan, menandakan kalau ibunya sudah pulang bekerja.

"Eomma aku pulang" teriak Luhan namun tidak ada jawaban

Luhan mengernyit bingung dan sangat terkejut mendengar suara isakan dari kamar Heechul. Ia segera berlari menghampiri Heechul di kamarnya

"eomma" teriak Luhan membuka pintu kamar Heechul

"eomma kau kenapa?" tanya Luhan yang mengetahui sebab mengapa Heechul menangis

"Eomma merindukan appa ya?" tanya Luhan memeluk Heechul yang sedang meraba wajah Hankyung di foto

"Eomma sangat merindukan appa mu nak, eomma ingin tahu keadaannya, apakah appamu sehat, apa dia makan dengan benar. Eomma benar-benar merindukan appa mu nak" isak Heechul di pelukan Luhan

"sst eomma tenanglah, appa pasti baik-baik saja" ucap Luhan menenangkan ibunya. Walaupun hatinya sendiri merasa sangat sesak melihat keluarganya yang menjadi seperti ini,

"Aku berjanji akan mengembalikan appa pada eomma. Percaya padaku eomma." kata Luhan membelai punggung Heechul

"H-hikss.. maafkan eomma menjadi seperti ini nak" isak Heechul

"Bertahanlah sebentar lagi eomma. Kita akan segera bertemu appa" kata Luhan menghapus air mata Heechul

"Hmm.. Kita akan segera bertemu dengan appa" lirih Heechul

"eomma apa kau tahu?" tanya Luhan

"Apa nak?" tanya Heechul

"Melihatmu merindukan appa, membuatku sangat merindukan Sehun ku. Aku ingin segera menemuinya" ucap Luhan merona

"Anak ini. Kenapa setiap kali membicarakan Sehun pipimu merah seperti tomat" gemas Heechul mecubit pipi anaknya

"Segera temukan Sehun dan katakan kau sangat merindukannya nak" ucap Heechul memeluk Luhan

Luhan hanya bisa tersenyum lirih mendengar ucapan Heechul, ia memang sudah menemukan Sehun, tapi ia belum sempat memberitahukan pada Sehun kalau dirinya sangat merindukan

"Aku akan mengatakan dan meberitahu padanya kalau aku sangat merindukannya" ucap Luhan tersenyum di pelukan Heechul.

"Eomma, bagaimana kalau malam ini kita makan diluar?" tanya Luhan

"Tidak perlu nak, eomma akan memasaka untukmu. Kita kan sedang berhemat" ucap Heechul membelai wajah putranya

"Ah sekali ini saja tidak masalah. Kajja" teriak Luhan membawa Heechul keluar untuk menghibur eomma nya yang sedang merindukan suaminya.

**..**

**..**

**..****  
**

Keesokan harinya Luhan sudah kembali bekerja, mengingat lusa adalah waktunya bertemu dengan preman sialan itu membuat Luhan harus mempersiapkan fisik, mental serta uang tentu saja.

"Ishhh. Kepalaku sakit memikirkan wajah jelek mereka yang seperti troll" gumam Luhan mengusap wajahnya kasar. Ia masih bingung bagaimana lagi cara mengumpulkan uang dengan waktunya yang hanya tersisa dua hari.

"Luhan..kau sepertinya sudah sehat" teriak Sunhyee menghampiri Luhan

"Hmm, aku sudah sehat, terimakasih sudah menjagaku waktu itu" kata Luhan tersenyum

"Teman, kita temannnn, jadi jangan sungkan. Tapi maaf ya aku pergi sebelum kau bangun, aku dijemput kekasihku kemarin. Lagipula direktur sudah datang jadi aku tidak perlu menghkwatirkanmu" kata Sunhyee tertawa

"Direktur yang menjagaku?" Tanya Luhan

"Ehmm dia yang menunggumu. Tak lama kau tidur, direktur datang keruangan. Kau tidak melihatnya saat bangun?" Tanya Sunhyee

"Aku melihatnya" kata Luhan tersenyum

"Jika kau perlu apa-apa katakan saja padaku, aku akan membantumu" kata Sunhyee menepuk bahu Luhan

Luhan tampak tertarik dengan tawaran Sunhyee tapi dia ragu-ragu untuk mengatakannya, tak lama ia memberanikan diri untuk meminta tolong pada Sunhyee

"Umm..Sunhyeee" panggil Luhan

"Eoh? Ada apa Lu?" Tanya Sunhyee

"Aku tahu aku baru dua minggu bekerja disini dan kita baru saja berteman. Tapi aku sangat butuh bantuanmu. Apa kau mau membantuku?" Tanya Luhan

"Tentu, kalau sanggup aku akan membantumu. Kau mau minta tolong apa?" Tanya Sunhyee

"Umm..apa boleh aku meminjam uang?" Tanya Luhan takut-takut

"Uang? Untuk apa?" Tanya Sunhyee lagi

"Untuk membayar hutang" kata Luhan jujur

"Kau berhutang dengan siapa?" Tanya Sunhyee, namun kali ini Luhan tidak menjawab

"Ah aku terlalu cerewet ya?" Tanya Sunhyee

"Baiklah. Aku mempunyai firasat jika aku berbuat baik padamu sekarang akan menguntungkan ku di masa depan. Kau mau pinjam berapa?" Tanya Sunhyee

"Benarkah kau bersedia?" Tanya Luhan senang

"Hmm. Tentu saja. Kau mau pinjam berapa?" Tanya Sunhyee lagi

"Umm 200 ribu won. Apa ada?" Kata Luhan sungkan

Sunhyee tampak berpikir namun tak lama memberi jawaban

"Aku ada, kau mau transfer atau tunai?" Tanya Sunhyee lagi

"Sunhyee aku janji jika aku gajian nanti akan aku lunasi. Terimakasih atas bantuanmu" kata Luhan bersyukur

"Hiss kau ini, nanti saja berterimakasihnya, aku bahkan belum memberikanmu uang" protes Sunhyee

"Aku sangat senang. Oia apa boleh aku minta tunai?" Tanya Luhan lagi

"Tentu saja. Aku berikan nanti sepulang kerja ya. Sekarang kau buatkan teh yang enak untukku. Dan tolong antar ke mejaku" kata Sunhyee meninggalkan Luhan

"Pesananmu akan segera datang" kata Luhan yang benar-benar berterimakasih pada Sunhyee

**..**

**..**

**..**

Luhan membuat dua cangkir teh, satu untuk Sunhyee dan satu untuk Sehun, dia hanya ingin sekedar berbasa basi karena Sehun sudah menunggunya saat sakit dan membelikannya obat.

"Eh kau buat dua? Untuk siapa?" Tanya Sunhyee saat Luhan mengantarkan teh ke mejanya

"Umm untuk direktur. Aku juga berhutang terimakasih padanya" jawab Luhan malu-malu

"Ah aku mengerti" goda Sunhyee tersenyum pada Luhan

"Cepat berikan" kata Sunhyee

"Hmm aku ke ruangannya dulu ya" balas Luhan menyengir

Tok

Tok

Tok

"Masuk" kata Sehun

Luhan yang memang tidak di minta untuk membuatkan teh masuk dengan takut-takut saat Sehun meliriknya. Awalnya dia mengira Sehun akan langsung menyuruhnya keluar, namun Sehun tampak tidak peduli dan kembali bekerja.

Untuk pertama kalinya, Luhan bersyukur karena Sehun selalu sibuk dengan kertas-kertasnya.

Luhan berjalan ke arah Sehun dan meletakkan tehnya di meja Sehun.

"Aku tidak ingat memesan teh" kata Sehun masih sibuk mengurus kertas-kertasnya.

"Umm, iya aku tahu, aku hanya ingin mengucapkan terimakasih" kata Luhan takut-takut

"Untuk apa?" Tanya Sehun

"Karena kau sudah menolongku, menjagaku dan membelikanku obat kemarin saat aku sakit" jawab Luhan

"Tidak perlu. Anggap saja aku sedang sial menghadapi seseorang yang keras kepala" kata Sehun dingin

Luhan mendengus kesal dengan jawaban Sehun yang sangat menyebalkan menurutnya

"Tetap saja Sehun.."

Kalimat Luhan berhenti saat Sehun menatapnya tajam. Luhan menyadari kesalahannya karena memanggil Sehun tanpa sebutan direktur

"Ah maafkan saya direktur. Pokoknya saya hanya ingin berterimakasih. Maaf mengganggu waktu anda" ucap Luhan dan bergegas meninggalkan ruangan Sehun.

"Syukurlah kau sudah sehat. Jaga kesehatanmu" kata Sehun membuat Luhan menoleh padanya, namun yang dilihat Luhan hanyalah Sehun yang masih sibuk dengan kertasnya.

"Terimakasih direktur" jawab Luhan tersenyum dan pergi dari ruangan Sehun

"Lu bagaimana?" Tanya Sunhyee semangat

"Begitulah." Jawab Luhan tak semangat

"Apa aku sedang mendeteksi aroma patah hati?" Goda Sunhyee dan Luhan hanya tersenyum

"Ayolaah, kau harus semangat" katanya lagi menyemangati Luhan

"Benar, aku harus semangat" kata Luhan mengepalkan tangannya

"Itu baru Luhan. Oh ya ini ambillah" kata Sunhyee memberikan uang yang diminta Luhan

"Sunhyeeee terimakasih" kata Luhan dengan otomatis memeluk Sunhyee

"Sama-sama Luhan. Senang bisa membantumu" ucap Sunhyee juga memeluk Luhan

"Jika ingin bermesraan jangan dikantorku" desis suara yang ternyata Sehun membuat Luhan maupun Sunhyee dengan cepat melepaskan pelukan mereka.

"Ah direktur, maafkan kami" kata Sunhyee yang raut wajahnya sudah pucat. Ini pertama kalinya untuk Sunhyee bicara langsung dengan Sehun selain di ruangan Sehun.

"Aku tidak peduli apa yang kalian lakukan. Tapi jangan bermesraan di kantorku" ucap Sehun menatap tajam ke arah Luhan. Dari awal memang ia hanya menatap Luhan dengan tajam

"N-ne direktur. Ini tidak seperti yang anda bayangkan" kata Sunhyee berusaha menjelaskan.

"Aku tidak peduli. Jangan ulangi" ucap Sehun masih menatapp tajam ke arah Luhan dan pergi begitu saja.

"N-ne direktur" ucap Sunhyee membungkuk. Sementara Luhan hanya menunduk dan tak berani menatap Sehun

"Luhan, itu sangat mengerikan" bisik Sunhyee

"Kau benar. Auranya sudah seperti mencekik ku" balas Luhan berbisik

"Tapi anehnya dia hanya menatapmu"

"Ah apa direktur Oh sedang cemburu karena aku memelukmu" goda Sunhyee

"K-kau ini bicara apa" balas Luhan merona

"Lihat mukamu sudah merah. Aku tidak mau memelukmu lagi. Karirku bisa tamat setelah ini" ucap Sunhyee meninggalkan Luhan yang masih merona

"Dia cemburu? Benarkah?" Gumam Luhan tersenyum pada dirinya sendiri dan kembali keruangannya.

**..**

**..**

**..****  
**

Malam harinya Luhan tidak pulang kerumah terlebih dulu, ia mengatakan pada Heechul jika dirinya lembur, kenyataan nya adalah Luhan langsung pergi ke klub lebih awal untuk bekerja.

Ia sudah sangat bersyukur karena Sunhyee meminjaminya uang, tapi sebenarnya uang yang ia pinjam belum mencukupi untuk membayar bunga yang harus ia lunasi bulan ini

"Hey kau pria cantik, kau yang kemarin mengantarkan aku kan? Antar aku lagi" kata pria yang menurut Luhan seumuran dengan Sehun, dia sedang mabuk dan meminta Luhan mengantarnya pulang

"Kau lagi tuan. Kau masih muda tapi kenapa suka sekali membuat dirimu mati cepat" cibir Luhan menghina

"Berisik. Ini antarkan aku" kata pria tersebut melempar kunci mobilnya

"Aku akan membayarmu dengan sangat banyak. Antarkan aku. Kau sudah tau apartemenku kan?" Tanya pria itu lagi

"Hmm..saya tahu" jawab Luhan yang mengenal pemuda tersebut dengan nama Park Chanyeol. Luhan membuka dompetnya setiap kali ia meminta bayarannya

"Baiklah. Aku akan mengantarmu, dan aku harap kau benar membayarku dengan banyak" kata Luhan tertawa dan menjalankan mobil Chanyeol

"Yak! Ayo berjalan dengan benar. Security menatapku dengan curiga" kesal Luhan karena Chanyeol begitu sangat tidak bisa diam

"Kau seperti kekasihku. Aku merindukannya" racau Chanyeol

"Sedang patah hati? Kau belum tahu saja kisahku. Kisahku lebih rumit dan menyedihkan, tapi untungnya aku tidak seperti dirimu" ucap Luhan menyendir

"Kenapa kau sangat berat sih?" Protes Luhan yang kesulitan membawa Chanyeol kedalam lift

"Aku rindu padamu sayang. Kenapa kau meninggalkan aku" racau Chanyeol

"Aku tahu perasaanmu" lirih Luhan yang sudah berhasil membawa Chanyeol kedalam apartemennya.

"Baiklah. Selesai. Mana bayaranku" tanya Luhan yang sudah berhasil membawa Chanyeol ke ranjangnya

"Itu ambil dilaci. Ambillah semuanya. Aku sudah menyiapkannya" kata Chanyeol menunjuk ke laci kemudian kembali tidur lagi

"Whooaa, kau benar-benar memberikanku banyak uang. Terimakasih tuan, aku pamit pergi" ucap Luhan mengambil uang dilaci dan bergegas pergi

"Hey apa aku boleh bertanya sesuatu padamu?" tanya Chanyeol yang tiba-tiba saja bangun

"Eh? tanya apa tuan?" tanya Luhan yang mau tak mau mendengarkan pertanyaan pelanggannya

"Kau bilang tadi kisahmu lebih rumit. Kenapa? Apa kau dicampakkan kekasihmu?" tanya Chanyeol

"Umm tidak. Dia tidak mencampakanku. Aku yang meninggalkannya dan sekarang aku sedang menerima hukumanku karena dia sedang berusaha keras untuk melupakanku" lirih Luhan

"Apa kau akan membiarkannya melupakanmu?" tanya Chanyeol

"Tidak. Aku akan terus mendekatinya, aku akan berusaha agar dia melihatku lagi" ucap Luhan dengan semangat

"Bukankah itu sangat sulit?" tanya Chanyeol

"Benar. Itu sangat sulit dan membuatku sesak karena sikapnya. Tapi aku menyadari ini ulahku, jadi aku akan memperbaikinya juga dengan caraku" lirih Luhan

" Kalau boleh tahu, apa yang terjadi padamu dan kekasihmu tuan?" tanya Luhan

"Dia berfikir aku selingkuh darinya, cih itu sangat konyol. Aku sangat mencintainya. Mana mungkin aku selingkuh" cerita Chanyeol

"Lalu kenapa kau malah mabuk-mabukan. Kau harus meyakinkan dirinya" kesal Luhan

"Aku sudah melakukan semua cara yang sedang kau lakukan untuk meyakinkan kekasihmu. Itu sia-sia. Dia sedang membalasku" kekeh Chanyeol

"Membalasmu bagaimana?" tanya Luhan

"Dia menjalin hubungan dengan pria lain" teriak Chanyeol melempar gelas ke lantai. Luhan sangat terkeut dengan sikap Chanyeol

"Sebaiknya kau berhati-hati. Mungkin kekasihmu juga sudah memiliki orang lain" kata Chanyeol yang tiba-tiba kembali tertidur

"Tidak mungkin" gumam Luhan tidak yakin dengan ucapannya

Luhan terdiam dengan ucapan Chanyeol.

Yah benar, dia belum mencari tahu apakah Sehun sedang menjalin hubungan dengan seseorang selama lima tahun ini. Dia juga baru bertemu dengan Sehun dua minggu, jadi dia belum mengetahui apa-apa tentang Sehun. Ia juga belum bertanya pada siapa-siapa tentang Sehun.

Hatinya menjadi sesak membayangkan Sehun bersama dengan orang lain. Ia tidak tahu harus bagaimana jika memang benar Sehun sudah mempunyai kekasih

"Aku harus bertanya pada Sunhyee... Jika Sunhyee tidak tahu, aku akan bertanya langsung pada Sehun" kata Luhan kembali bersemangat

"Baiklah sebaiknya aku pulang. Ini sudah sangat malam" gumam Luhan meninggalkan kamar Chanyeol

Luhan sedang berjalan kepintu, dan ketika membuka pintu ia terkejut mendapati seseorang yang sedang berdiri didepan apartemen Chanyeol.

"Se-Sehun?" ucap Luhan sangat terkejut

* * *

**tbc**

* * *

**next chap fast kok :) sabar yakkkkk :D**

**Selamat membaca jangan lupa Review**

**Terimakasih ")))**


	6. Chapter 6

_part 6 : Sehunnie… Sehunnie tampan_

* * *

**Let's Stop Being Friends**

**cast : Oh Sehun, Xi Luhan and others**

**Rated : T-M **

**Boy and Boy Love**

**DLDR!**

* * *

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan disini" desis Sehun yang sama terkejutnya karena mendapati Luhan di apartemen Chanyeol

"Jawab aku" teriak Sehun sangat marah, ia mencengkram bahu Luhan sangat kasar.

"A-aku bisa menjelaskannya. Aku mohon dengarkan aku" kata Luhan sangat takut

"Oppa, apa yeolie oppa ada?" Tanya seorang wanita yang baru saja datang

"Eh dia siapa?" Tanya wanita tersebut

"Oppa mengenalnya?" Tanya nya lagi

"Tidak. Aku tidak mengenalnya" ucap Sehun menghempaskan Luhan ke lantai

"Hey kau siapa?" Tanya wanita tersebut

"Jangan-jangan kau pacar yeolie oppa?" Tanya wanita itu lagi kali ini dengan nada mengejek

"A-aniya. Bukan seperti itu" kata Luhan berusaha menjelaskan

"Pergilah" desis Sehun pada Luhan

"Aku tidak ada urusan lagi disini. Aku akan segera pergi" ucap Luhan yang merasa sangat pusing sekarang

"Kau memang harus pergi, ayo oppa kita kedalam" ajak wanita tersebut pada Sehun

Luhan juga bergegas pergi dan Sehun dengan sengaja menabrak bahunya menatapnya dengan tatapan yang sangat marah.

**..**

**..**

**..**

Luhan terus berlari, kali ini dia benar-benar sangat takut sekarang.

Ia takut Sehun akan tambah membencinya, ia takut Sehun salah paham, dan yang paling ia takuti adalah Sehun akan memecatnya dan membuat Luhan tidak punya kesempatan lagi untuk bertemu dengan Sehun.

"Lagipula siapa gadis itu? Kenapa dia memanggilmu oppa dengan begitu mesra" gumam Luhan yang merasa sesak didadanya

"Apa dia pacarmu Sehunnie?" Tanya Luhan yang kini sudah menangis

"Apa aku benar-benar sudah tidak ada harapan?" Tanya Luhan putus asa dan semakin menangis

"Sehun..jangan seperti ini. Aku sakit" isak Luhan yang terus berjalan namun merasa kakinya melemas karena takut dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi

Luhan terus berjalan kembali ke klub, ia tidak jadi pulang karena matanya sangat sembab, ia takut Heechul masih menunggunya pulang dan takut jika harus menjawab pertanyaan eommanya.

"Hey kau anak baru. Cepat antarkan tuan ini kerumahnya" teriak seseorang memanggil Luhan yang masih melamun

"Ah-n-ne" jawab Luhan yang berlari menghampiri pria yang menurut Luhan belum terlalu tua. Dia nampak sangat mabuk

"Kau antarkan aku kesini" kata tuan tersebut memberikan alamat pada Luhan

"Baik tuan" jawab Luhan membaca alamat tersebut dan nampak terkejut karena itu merupakan alamat rumah yang dulu ia tempati

"Ini kan" gumam Luhan tak bisa berkata-kata

"Hey cepat jalan" teriak orang tersebut

"B-baik tuan" ucap Luhan menjalankan mobil pelanggannya tersebut

Luhan telah sampai ke alamat tersebut. Kakinya merasa sangat lemas, karena ini memang benar rumahnya, rumah tempat dimana ia dibesarkan. Rumah yang hanya berisi kebahagiaannya dengan kedua orangtuanya.

Luhan lagi-lagi merasa sangat sedih, ia menahan air matanya yang akan kembali jatuh. Rumahnya adalah tempat yang paling ia hindari saat pertama kali kembali ke korea lagi.

"Aku sungguh sangat malang" gumam Luhan menghapus air matanya dan membawa ahjussi itu kedalam rumahnya

"Ini bayaranmu. Terimakasih telah mengantar suamiku pulang" ucap seorang wanita yang terlihat seumuran dengan suaminya. Ia nampak sangat khawatir dengan keadaan suaminya.

"Sama-sama nyonya. Saya pamit pulang" kata Luhan bergegas pergi

"Kau tahu, kami mengalami sedikit masalah keuangan, makanya dia jadi seperti ini" kata nyonya tersebut yang tiba-tiba terisak.

Luhan menatapnya dengan tatapan sendu, ia tahu rasanya di posisi ini beberapa tahun yang lalu.

"Kalian kuat jika bersama. Orang tuaku mengalami hal ini juga. Jadi bersabarlah nyonya" kata Luhan memberi saran

"Saya pamit" kali ini Luhan benar-benar meninggalkan bekas rumahnya.

Ia tidak melihat perubahan yang terlalu banyak pada rumahnya, membuat otaknya terus menerus mengulang kenangan yang dulu pernah ada disana, dan membuatnya harus menahan sakit yang teramat karena kenangan yang terus berputar di benaknya.

Luhan sudah membuka gerbang untuk keluar, namun ia menoleh ke ayunan yang dulu ia gunakan untuk bermain. Ada anak kecil disana yang sepertinya sedang melamun.

"Hey adik kecil. Kau belum tidur" tanya Luhan menghampiri anak tersebut

Anak kecil itu hanya menggeleng lemah

"Appa ku mabuk ya ahjussi?" Tanya anak itu

"Ahjussi?" Kata Luhan mengernyit

"Bukankah aku masih terlalu muda untuk dipanggil ahjussi adik kecil? Panggil aku hyung" kata Luhan memaksa

"Tapi kau seperti ahjussi" elak anak kecil tersebut nampak terhibur karena Luhan

"Hah..baiklah baiklah aku ahjussi" kata Luhan mengalah

"Hey apa aku boleh duduk disini?" Tanya Luhan menunjuk kursi ayunan yang kosong didepan anak kecil tersebut

"Duduk saja" jawab anak kecil tersebut

"Hah...tempat ini tidak berubah" ucap Luhan mengenang

"Ahjussi pernah kesini" tanya anak kecil tersebut

"Hhmmm bagaimana ya?" Kata Luhan membuat anak kecil yang sangat imut didepannya ini penasaran

"Aku akan menceritakan tentang diriku dengan syarat kau harus menjawab pertanyaanku. Bagaimana?" Tanya Luhan

"Hmm,, aku setuju" jawab anak kecil tersebut

"Aku bertanya dulu, siapa namamu?" Tanya Luhan

"Ummm..namaku Ziyu. Nama ahjusii siapa?" Ziyu bertanya balik

"Namaku Luhan" balas Luhan

"Berapa usiamu?" Tanya Luhan lagi

"Aku berusia 6 tahun" jawab Ziyu

"Kenapa kau belum tidur dan berada diluar? Ini sudah jam 2 pagi" tanya Luhan

"Aku menunggu appa pulang" lirih Ziyu

"Sudah beberapa hari ini appa selalu pulang pagi dan berangkat lagi sebelum aku bangun. Aku merindukan appa ku dan aku ingin bercanda dengannya lagi" cerita Ziyu pada Luhan

"Ahjussi kenapa jadi aku yang bercerita? kapan kau bercerita?" Tuntut Ziyu

Luhan tertawa dan mengacak rambut Ziyu

"Aku dulu tinggal dirumahmu" cerita Luhan

"Eh? Benarkah?" Tanya Ziyu

"Benar. Umm apa itu kamarmu?" Tanya Luhan menunjuk keruangan yang lampunya masih menyala

"Hmm benar. Itu kamarku" jawab Ziyu

"Itu juga dulu kamarku" kata Luhan memperhatikan kamarnya dari bawah

"Lalu kenapa kau pindah ahjussi?" Tanya Ziyu

"Itu karena ayahku mengalami masalah. Kami harus pindah rumah dan tinggal di Cina" kata Luhan mengenang

"Apa masalah ayahmu? Apa sama dengan masalah appaku? Jadi ahjussi berasal dari Cina? Tapi kenapa lancar sekali berbahasa korea?" Tanya Ziyu bingung

"Hey satu-satu anak manis" kata Luhan tertawa.

"Sepertinya masalah ayah kita sama. Ayahku juga mengalami masalah seperti ayahmu saat itu. Tapi aku juga tidak begitu mengerti masalahnya" cerita Luhan

"Dan iya aku lahir di Cina. Tapi aku dibesarkan di Korea. Kenapa aku lancar berbahasa Korea tentu saja karena mau bagaimanapun aku ini keturunan Cina dan Korea"

"Eommaku yang berasal dari Korea" cerita Luhan

"Kenapa ahjussi kembali ke Korea?" tanya Ziyu

"Aku sedang mengejar cintaku" kata Luhan berbisik tertawa

"Apa berhasil?" tanya Ziyu penasaran

"Hmm.. Aku sudah menemukannya, tapi kelihatannya dia sangat marah padaku. Akau tetap akan berusaha membuatnya kembalipadaku, meskipun sepertinya sulit" lirih Luhan yang entah mengapa menjadi bercerita pada Ziyu

"Lalu apa ahjussi baik-baik saja" tanya Ziyu takut-takut

"Aku? Entahlah" lirih Luhan

"Ahjussi kenapa?" Tanya Ziyu yang melihat Luhan menjadi sedih

"Kau tahu Ziyu? Aku sedang patah hati. Tidak, sebenarnya aku sedang takut menghadapi esok pagi" cerita Luhan menatap Ziyu dengan sendu

"Kenapa begitu?" Tanya Ziyu

"Aku begitu lelah dengan hidupku" ucap Luhan yang akhirnya terisak

"Ahjussi kenapa menangis?" Tanya Ziyu

"Ah, maafkan aku Ziyu membuatmu takut. Aku hanya tidak tahu harus bercerita pada siapa" kata Luhan menghapus air matanya

"Cerita padaku saja ahjussi. Kita kan sudah membuat kesepakatan di awal" kata Ziyu yang kini terlihat menyukai Luhan

"Aku selalu bercerita pada Haowen jika aku sedang sedih" kata Ziyu senang

"Haowen?" Tanya Luhan

"Hmm.. Haowen itu segalanya bagiku. Dia temanku, dia kakakku, dia juga orang yang sangat aku sukai, aku sangat menyayangi Haowen dan tidak mau kehilangan Haowen" kata Ziyu mantap

"Kenapa kita begitu mirip?" Kekeh Luhan

"Mirip bagaimana?" Tanya Ziyu bingung

"Aku juga mempunya teman yang sangat aku cintai. Dan asal kau tahu, dia cinta yang sedang aku kejar, tapi aku sedang patah hati karena dirinya" cerita Luhan

"Apa kalian berpacaran?" Tanya Ziyu

Luhan hanya tersenyum

"Tidak. Kami tidak pacaran. Aku sangat menyesal sekarang" lirih Luhan

"Ziyu, jika suatu saat Haowenmu mengatakan ingin melindungimu dan menjadi kekasihmu, kau harus menerimanya. Jangan menyesal sepertiku" ucap Luhan menatap Ziyu

"Ah kau masih sangat kecil. Maafkan aku mengajarimu yang tidak-tidak" kata Luhan tertawa yang dipaksa

"Apa orang itu mempunyai kekasih lain?" Tanya Ziyu

"Siapa maksudmu?" Tanya Luhan

"Orang yang membuatmu patah hati ahjussi. Apa dia mempunyai kekasih lain?" Tanya ziyu

"Entahlah. Aku tidak tahu. Tapi baru saja aku melihatnya bersama wanita lain. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana hubungan mereka. Aku ingin mencari tahu tapi aku takut" kata Luhan menyembunyikan wajahnya di kedua tumitnya.

"Takut kenapa ahjussi?" Tanya Ziyu

"Aku takut jika mereka sepasang kekasih" lirih Luhan yang sekarang sudah terisak lagi, kali ini ia menyembunyikan wajahnya yang menangis. Ia tidak mau menangis didepan anak kecil. Tapi ia benar-benar merasa takut sekarang.

Takut jika menemukan fakta bahwa sudah ada yang menemani Sehun selama ini

Takut jika pada akhirnya dia benar-benar tak ada harapan

Luhan hanya bisa terisak sekarang. Sebenarnya ia merasa malu karena Ziyu memperhatikannya, tapi dia sudah tidak bisa menahan lagi

**..**

**..**

**..****  
**  
Luhan datang kekantor Sehun dengan wajah yang sembab dan tidak bersemangat. Tentu saja karena selain tidak tidur, ia takut untuk bertemu Sehun sekarang.

"Luhan, wajahmu kenapa sangat menyedihkan?" Tanya Sunhyee pada Luhan yang sedang mengelap kaca

"Benarkah? Aku pikir aku sangat tampan hari ini" kekeh Luhan

"Kau ada masalah ya?" Tanya Sunhyee

"Hmm.. Sedikit. Tapi aku baik-baik saja" kata Luhan tersenyum

"Sunhyee aku membuat teh dulu, mereka sudah berkumpul sepertinya" kata Luhan menunjuk ruangan Sehun yang mulai ramai karena segera ada rapat.

Luhan mengantarkan teh ke ruangan Sehun, namun ia mengernyit bingung karena bukan Sehun yang memimpin rapat. Melainkan seorang wanita yang Luhan ketahui adalah wakil direktur Sehun

Karena ingin mencari tahu dimana Sehun, Luhan segera membagikan teh dan bergegas keluar.

"Umm.. Apa direktur tidak datang hari ini?" Tanya Luhan pada sekertaris Sehun

"Direktur sedang ada urusan, dia mungkin datang terlambat" balas sekertaris Sehun

"Baiklah terimakasih" ucap Luhan dan segera pergi

"Tidak biasanya" gumam Luhan

"Sunhyee apa kau sibuk?" Tanya Luhan

"Umm tidak terlalu. Kenapa?" Tanya Sunhyee

"apa aku boleh bertanya sesuatu?" Kata Luhan

"Tentu saja" jawab Sunhyee tersenyum

"Apa direktur mempunyai kekasih?" Tanya Luhan sangat takut mendengar jawaban Sunhyee

"Entahlah Lu. Direktur sangat tertutup. Tiga tahun bekerja disini, aku tidak pernah mendengar rumor apapun tentang kisah cinta direktur, lagipula sepertinya direktur sangat tertutup. Kenapa kau bertanya?" Tanya Sunhyee

"Tidak apa. Hanya penasaran. Tapi apa benar tidak ada wanita atau pria yang terlihat dekat dengan direktur?" Tanya Luhan memastikan.

"Selain direktur Kim, aku tidak pernah liat siapapun yang dekat dengan direktur" kata Sunhyee jujur

"Aku harap memang benar tidak ada yang dekat dengan direktur" ucap Luhan merasa lega

"Luhan" panggil ketua Lee

"Ah ketua. Selamat pagi" kata Luhan membungkuk

"Ini. Aku mau kau mengantarkan ini ke kantor direktur Kim" kata ketua Lee memberikan beberapa dokumen untuk Luhan

"Ah baik ketua. Saya harus menyerahkannya pada siapa?" Tanya Luhan

"Serahkan langsung ke manager pemasaran disana, bilang saja dokumen dari Ketua Lee. Mereka sudah tahu" ucap Ketua Lee menjelaskan

"Saya mengerti ketua. Baiklah saya permisi dulu" jawab Luhan dan bergegas pergi.

**..**

**..**

**..****  
**  
"Argghh kepalaku sangat sakit" gerutu Chanyeol yang baru bangun dari tidurnya

"Sehun? Kau disini?" Tanya Chanyeol menemukan Sehun dikamarnya

"Pria yang semalam mengantarmu pulang. Ada hubungan apa kau dengannya?" Sehun langsung bertanya pada Chanyeol yang baru bangun tidur. Jika terdengar dari suaranya. Sehun sedang menahan amarahnya

"Eh? Yang mana?" Tanya Chanyeol bingung

"Oh. Pria itu" kata Chanyeol mengingat satu-satunya pria yang mengantarnya pulang hanya Luhan

"Iya dia siapamu?" Tanya Sehun tak sabar

"Kenapa memangnya? Kau mengenalnya?" Tanya Chanyeol yang bangun dari ranjangnya dan mengambil segelas air

"Jawab aku cepat" teriak Sehun

"Sabarlah! Aku baru saja bangun. Kepalaku sangat sakit dan kau berteriak seperti itu" balas Chanyeol berteriak

"Katakan padaku. Aku seperti orang bodoh disini semalaman menunggumu bangun" desis Sehun

"Benarkah? Hanya untuk bertanya dia siapa?" Tanya Chanyeol dan Sehun mulai kehilangan kesabarannya. Ia bangun dan mencengkram kerah Chanyeol

"Katakan padaku" ucap Sehun tajam

"Lepaskan aku" desis Chanyeol dan Sehun melepaskan cengkramannya dari Chanyeol

"Aku tidak mengenalnya. Aku tidak tahu dia siapa. Bahkan aku tak tahu namanya" kata Chanyeol memberi penjelasan

"Lalu bagaimana dia bisa disini?" Tanya Sehun yang masih menahan amarahnya

"Itu karena dia mengantarku tentu saja. Aku membayarnya untuk mengantarku" ucap Chanyeol dan duduk didepan Sehun

"Langsung saja ke intinya" ucap Sehun yang merasa Chanyeol sangat bertele-tele

"Sehun dengarkan aku. Aku tidak tahu dia siapa untukmu. Tapi aku memang tidak mengenalnya. Dia bekerja di club tempat aku minum, dan bertugas mengantarkan orang-orang sepertiku yang mabuk dan tak bisa mengemudi pulang. Hanya itu yang aku tahu" ucap Chanyeol jujur

"Bekerja di club?" Tanya Sehun

"Hmm... Kau tahu kan club favoritku, dia bekerja disana" jawab Chanyeol

"Bagaimana bisa?" Tanya Sehun yang mulai merasa bingung

"Dia butuh uang tentu saja bisa" kekeh Chanyeol

"Apa yang kau tahu tentangnya?" Tanya Sehun

"Tidak ada." Jawab Chanyeol

"Ah, aku tahu satu hal tentangnya" kata Chanyeol mengingat

"Apa?" Tanya Sehun

"Dia bilang dia sedang berusaha agar kekasihnya kembali padanya. Dia meninggalkan kekasihnya namun sekarang sedang berusaha mendapatkannya lagi. Aku hanya ingat itu" cerita Chanyeol

"Sangat konyol" lirih Sehun yang mengetahui siapa yang dimaksud Luhan

"Aku sudah bilang padanya mungkin kekasihnya sudah bersama orang lain. Entahlah apa jawabannya, aku langsung tertidur semalam" kata Chanyeol membuat Sehun mendelik tak suka padanya.

"Dia bekerja sampai jam berapa?" Tanya Sehun

"Entahlah. Klub tutup pukul 2 pagi. Jadi mungkin sekitar jam 3 dia selesai" jawab Chanyeol

"Sebenarnya ada apa dengannya" gumam Sehun dan bergegas pergi meninggalkan Chanyeol yang kebingungan.

Sehun mulai berfikir tentang semua ucapan dan Sikap Luhan yang aneh. Dia mulai bertanya-tanya sebenarnya apa yang terjadi pada Luhan

**..**

**..**

**..****  
**

"Panggilkan Luhan" perintah Sehun terburu-buru pada sekertarisnya setelah sampai di kantornya

Tok tok

Tok tok

"Masuk" kata Sehun yang sudah tak sabar bertemu Luhan

"Kenapa kau?" Tanya Sehun tak suka saat melihat Sunhyee yang datang

"Saya tadi ingin memberitahu anda ditelpon kalau Luhan sedang keluar mengantarkan berkas ke perusahaan direktur Kim" ucap Sunhyee menjelaskan

"Kenapa harus dia?" Tanya Sehun kesal

"K-karena itu salah satu tugas Luhan direktur" ucap Sunhye takut akan Sehun marah

"Arhh sial. Kalau begitu bawakan semua berkas Luhan. Sekarang" perintah Sehun dengan sedikit berteriak

"B-baik direktur" kata Sunhye bergegas pergi dan mengambilkan berkas Luhan

"Ini direktur. Ini semua berkas pribadi Luhan" kata Sunhyee menyerahkan pada Sehun

Sehun segera membacanya dan mengernyit ketika membaca alamat dan nomor ponsel Luhan

"Ini palsu" tunjuk Sehun penuh amarah melihat biodata Luhan

"Siapa yang mewawancarai dia saat pertama kali bekerja?" Tanya Sehun lagi

"Ketua Lee direktur" jawab Sunhyee yang sudah sangat bingung sekarang

Sehun langsung memencet nomor keruangan ketua Lee

"Segera ke ruanganku" ucap Sehun di telpon

Tak lama kemudian ketua Lee datang dan heran menemukan Sunhyee juga disana

"Direktur ada masalah apa?" Tanya ketua Lee

"Ini. Kenapa kau membiarkan pegawaimu memberikan alamat palsu dan nomor ponsel yang sudah aktif?" Tanya Sehun marah

Ketua Lee melihat jika berkas yang sedang dipegang Sehun adalah berkas Luhan dan mengernyit bingun karena menurutnya tak ada masalah.

"Saya tidak mengerti maksud anda direktur. Menurut saya tidak ada masalah dengan biodata Luhan" ucap ketua Lee

"Ada" teriak Sehun marah

"Ini. Ini adalah alamat rumahnya yang dulu. Dia sudah tidak tinggal disana karena dia pindah ke Cina"

"Dan ini, nomor ponselnya sudah tidak aktif sejak lima tahun yang lalu. Kenapa kau sangat tidak teliti" teriak Sehun membuang berkas Luhan ke lantai

"Bagaimana anda tahu?" Tanya ketua Lee masih bingung

"Tentu saja aku tahu" teriak Sehun tak sabar

"Sudahlah. Percuma bicara dengan kalian. Jika Luhan kembali suruh dia menghadapku" kata Sehun yang terdengar frustasi

"Maaf direktur. Luhan baru saja menghubungiku, dia meminta izin untuk langsung pulang kerumahnya setelah mengantar dokumen ke perusahaan direktur Kim. Dia mengatakan tidak enak badan, dan saya mengijinkannya" ucap ketua Lee

"Apa?" Kata Sehun tak percaya

"Sudahlah. Kalian boleh pergi" ucap Sehun dan ketua Lee juga Sunhyee bergegas pergi dari kantor

"Ketua, apa Luhan dalam masalah?" Tanya Sunhyee cemas

"Entahlah. Coba kau hubungi dia" jawab ketua Lee

"Aku tidak punya nomornya, dan direktur benar nomor Luhan yang ada di berkasnya itu sudah tidak aktif" ucap Sunhyee khawatir

"Sudahlah. Mungkin masalah pribadi. Lebih baik kau kembali bekerja' kata ketua Lee

"Baik ketua" jawab Sunhyee dan kembali bekerja. Ia masih berusaha untuk menghubungi Luhan namun percuma.

**..**

**..**

**..**

"hyung kau disini?" panggil Kai yang melihat Luhan keluar dari ruangan bagian pemasaran

"Hey Kai. Iya aku disini untuk mengantarkan beberapa dokumen ke bagian pemasaran di kantormu" jawab Luhan tersenyum

"Apa Sehun yang menyuruhmu kesini?" tanya Kai

"Bukan Sehun yang menyuruhku. Atasanku yang memintaku mengantarkan berkas kesini. Apa Sehun tidak disini tadi pagi?" tanya Luhan

"Tidak. Dia tidak kesini, kenapa Lu?" tanya Kai

"Umm tidak apa-apa. Hanya saja tadi pagi dia belum tiba di kantor, aku pikir dia sedang ada urusan denganmu" jawab Luhan, yang semakin penasaran kemana Sehun pergi

"Hyung, apa kau terburu-buru?" tanya Kai

"Tidak Kai, setelah ini aku langsung pulang kerumah. Aku merasa tidak enak badan" ucap Luhan

"Wajahmu memang pucat Lu. Kalau begitu ayo ikut aku. Aku traktir makan siang, ada beberapa hal yang ingin aku tanyakan padamu" kata Kai menarik Luhan

"whoaa terimakasih untuk traktiranmu Kai. Aku sudah lama sekali tidak makan makanan enak seperti ini" teriak Luhan yang sangat senang

"Aku bisa mentraktirmu kapan saja" ucap Kai santai

"Hahahaha… lalu Kyungsoo akan memakanku. Tidak. Terimakasih atas tawaranmu" kekeh Luhan

"Aku sudah tidak bersama Kyungie, Lu" lirih Kai

"Eh? Wae? Bukankah kalian berencana akan menikah muda" tanya Luhan merasa bingung

"Haahh.. Rencana hanya rencana Lu. Semuanya sudah berubah" kata Kai yang terlihat murung

"Sudahlah, aku tidak ingin membahasnya. Semakin aku membahasnya aku hanya akan semakin merindukannya" lirih Kai

"Lalu apa kau punya kekasih hyung?" tanya Kai

Pertanyaan Kai membuat Luhan tersedak

"Kenapa jadi bertanya tentangku?" tanya Luhan

"Kalau Sehun tetap bersikeras mengacuhkanmu, aku mungkin bisa mendekatimu" goda Kai

"Yak! Kamjongie, jika Sehun tetap mengacuhkanku. Aku akan terus mengejarnya, aku bukan kalian yang selalu menyerah pada hal yang membuat kalian bahagia" kesal Luhan

"Kau sama sekali tidak berubah Lu" gemas Kai mencubit pipi Luhan

"umm Kai" panggil Luhan

"Kenapa Lu?" tanya Kai

"Aku ingin bertanya. Tapi kau harus menjawab dengan jujur" pinta Luhan

"Tak masalah. Tanya saja. Aku akan jujur" jawab Kai

"Ummm apa Sehun sudah mempunyai kekasih?" tanya Luhan yang lagi-lagi jantungnya berdegup keras dengan pertanyaannya sendiri.

"Bagaimana ya?" goda Kai membuat Luhan mendelik kesal padanya

"Entahlah Lu, Sehun mu itu sangat sulit dan tidak bisa ditebak beberapa tahun ini. Semenjak kau pergi, dia tidak pernah menjalin hubungan dengan siapapun. Awalnya aku menyuruhnya untuk mencari penggantimu, tapi dia akan berteriak dan melempar apa saja setiap ide itu aku ucapkan."

"Tak lama kau pergi hubunganku dan Kyungsoo juga semakin renggang. Dia sibuk dengan kegiatannya. Puncaknya adalah setahun yang lalu, dia memutuskan untuk mengikuti audisi dan lebih memilih karirnya. Sama seperti Sehun, aku pun akhirnya memutuskan sendri. Semenjak itu kami berdua benar-benar menutup diri untuk masalah percintaan" lirih Kai

"Kau melihatnya dengan seseorang?" tanya Kai

Luhan nampak ragu untuk bertanya lebih lanjut, tapi dia benar-benar penasaran

"Aku melihatnya dengan seorang wanita semalam" lirih Luhan

"Siapa? Kau kenal?" tanya Kai

"Entahlah. Dia memanggil Sehun dengan sebutan oppa mungkin mereka sudah sangat dekat" jawab Luhan menundukkan kepalanya

"Kau bertemu dimana?" tanya Kai lagi

"Di apartemen Chanyeol. Apa kau mengenal Chanyeol?" tanya Luhan

"Chanyeol? Park Chanyeol?" tanya Kai tidak yakin

"Iya. Park Chanyeol" jawab Luhan

"Tentu saja aku mengenalnya. Dia temanku dan Sehun di tingkat enam sewaktu kuliah. Dia mahasiswa pindahan, kami bertiga jadi teman dekat saat itu. Tapi hidupnya sangat berantakan saat ditinggal menikah oleh kekasihnya yang sudah ia pacari selama 9 tahun. Wanita itu menikah bulan lalu Lu. Dia menjadi kacau dan menurutku sudah gila. Aku tidak terlalu mempedulikannya, tapi Sehun masih terus memastikan keadaanya"

"Kalau kau bertemu Sehun disana bersama seorang wanita, aku rasa aku mengenalnya" ucap Kai mengira-ngira'

"S-siapa Kai?" tanya Luhan gugup

"Itu pasti Sulli. Dia memang sangat menyukai Sehun dan mengklaim bahwa dirinya akan menjadi istri Sehun kelak. Tapi Sehun tidak mempedulikannya tenang saja" kata Kai meyakinkan Luhan

"Lalu kenapa mereka bisa bersama ke sana?" tanya Luhan

"Sulli sepupu Chanyeol. Dia mengenal Sehun dari Chanyeol, jadi wajar saja menurutku" kata Kai santai

Luhan tidak tahu harus bertanya apalagi, dia merasa sedikit lega jika benar Sehun tidak mempedulikan gadis itu. Tapi jika seperti ini terus, Sehun lama-lama kan terbiasa dengan kehadiran Sulli dan benar-benar melupakannya

"Kau jangan terlalu keras pada dirimu sendiri Lu. Kita berdua sama-sama mengenal Sehun dengan baik. Dia adalah seseorang yang tidak bisa kehilangan sesuatu yang sangat ia cintai" ucap Kai menenangkan Luhan

"Entahlah. Sehun yang sekarang sangat sulit didekati" lirih Luhan

"Menurutku itu wajar karena kau pergi sangat lama, hatinya sudah benar-benar tidak mau membuka lagi" kekeh Kai

"Jika kau ingin terus bersamanya, kau tidak boleh menyerah" saran Kai pada Luhan

"Menyerah? Itu tidak pernah terpikirkan olehku" ucap Luhan yakin dan bersemangat

"Hmm.. bagus kalau begitu. Jika kau sudah berusaha dan Sehun tetap seperti itu, biarkan aku yang mendekatimu" goda Kai

"Aku lebih baik selamanya mengejar Sehun" kekeh Luhan

"Wae? Aku juga tampan" protes Kai

"Iya kau tampan, tapi Sehun ku jauh lebih tampan" kata Luhan merona

"Otakmu sudah dicuci oleh Sehun" cibir Kai

"Kau benar, dari kecil otakku sudah dicuci olehnya, aku saja yang telat menyadari" ucap Luhan tertawa

"Sudahlah. Aku bisa sakit perut mendengar kau terus menyebut nama Sehun. Ayo aku antar kau pulang hyung" kata Kai yang sudah berdiri

"T-tidak perlu Kai" balas Luhan cepat

"Kenapa? Kau bilang mau langsung pulang" tanya Kai

"Aku masih ada urusan, lain kali saja" kata Luhan mencari alasan

"Oh begitu. Baiklah aku pergi dulu ya" pamit Kai

"Baiklah, aku juga langsung pergi. terimakasih untuk traktiranmu Kai" kata Luhan tertawa

"Lain kali kau yang traktir" jawab Kai berjalan pergi menuju mobilnya

"Pasti" teriak Luhan dan segera bergegas pergi.

**..**

**..**

**..**

"Kau nampak stress" kata Kai melihat Sehun yang terlihat uring-uringan

"Yak! Kenapa aku tidak bisa menghubungimu" teriak Sehun

"Kenapa kau berteriak? Yang pernting kan aku sudah disini" kata Kai duduk di sofa ruangan Sehun

"Aku menelponmu dan sekertarismu bilang kau sedang diluar, aku butuh bantuanmu tadi" kesal Sehun

"Bantuan apa?" tanya Kai

"Apa kau bertemu Luhan di kantormu?" tanya Sehun

"Luhan?" tanya Kai

"Iya Luhan" kesal Sehun karena Kai terus mengulangi pertanyaannya

"Ini pertama kalinya setelah lima tahun berlalu aku mendengar nama Luhan keluar dari mulutmu" goda Kai

"Yak!" teriak Sehun

"Araseo.. kenapa kau selalu berteriak jika menyangkut Luhan" kesal Kai

"Tadi aku bertemu dengannya, bahkan kami makan siang bersama" cerita Kai

"Apa? Kau makan siang dengannya?" desis Sehun

"Hey.. kenapa kau tidak bisa tenang? Hanya makan siang, tidak lebih, dia terlihat lelah makanya aku menyuruhnya makan bersamaku"

"Apa kau mengantarnya pulang?" tanya Sehun

"Tidak, dia menolak aku antar, dia bilang masih ada perlu" jawab Kai

"Ada apa memangnya? Dia membuat masalah?" tanya Kai

"Tidak, bukan masalah. Aku hanya ingin bicara langsung padanya, tapi kenapa sangat sulit" kesal Sehun

"yasudah hubungi dia" kata Kai yang mulai jengah

"Dia memberikan alamat dan nomor ponsel yang palsu" kata Sehun\

"Eh? Bagaimana bisa?" kata Kai tak habis pikir

"Entahlah. Aku rasa kau benar dia menyembunyikan sesutau" pikir Sehun

"Apa dia bertanya sesuatu padamu?" tanya Sehun

"Hmm dia bertanya tentang siapa yang datang bersamamu ke apartemen Chanyeol. Dia kenal Chanyeol darimana?" tanya Kai yang baru menyadari kalau dia tidak menanyakan hal itu pada Luhan sewaktu mereka makan siang.

"Kau tidak bertanya dia mengenal Chanyeol darimana?" kesal Sehun tak percaya

"Bagaimana aku bisa bertanya, sementara yang dia bicarakan hanya dirimu" kata Kai yang tak kalah kesal

"Itu yang ingin aku tanyakan padanya. Chanyeol bilang dia bekerja di klub tempatnya minum, dan tugasnya mengantarkan orang yang mabuk kerumahnya" cerita Sehun

"Mengantarnya? Ke rumah orang yang mabuk?" tanya Kai

"Hmm .. Apa dia tidak menyadari pekerjaan itu sangat berbahaya baginya" desis Sehun

"Dia mengantarnya bagaimana? Jalan kaki?" tanya Kai bingung

"Dia membawa mobil pelanggannya, kemudian pulang jalan kaki" kata Sehun

"Dia bahkan sudah bisa membawa mobil" gumam Sehun yang baru menyadari terlalu banyak hal yang berubah dari Luhan

"Aku sudah bilang padamu, sikap dingin mu padanya hanya akan membuat dirimu sulit. Jika kau tidak peduli padanya, aku rasa aku bisa peduli padanya" ucap Kai berusaha mencairkan suasana yang entah mengapa menjadi tegang ini

"haha… aku hanya bercanda, kau tidak perlu menatapku seperti itu" kekeh Kai

"Aku sudah menyuruh paman Yun mencari tahu tentang Luhan. Kau bersabarlah, aku aka memberitahumu" kata Kai masih melihat Sehun yang tampak uring-uringan.

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

Keesokan paginya Luhan tidak masuk kerja, dia menelpon Sunhyee mengatakan jika dirinya ada perlu. Sunhyee hendak menanyakan nomor ponsel Luhan yang bisa dihubungi, tapi Luhan sepertinya sedang terburu-buru dan langsung menutup telponnya.

"Direktur, saya ingin memberitahu, hari ini Luhan tidak masuk kerja, dia mengatakan ada hal yang sangat mendadak yang tidak bisa ia tinggalkan" ucap Sunhyee takut-takut

"Lalu apa kau menannyakan nomor ponselnya?" geram Sehun

"Luhan sepertinya sangat terburu-buru direktur. Dia langsung menutup telponnya, maafkan saya" ucap Sunhyee membungkukan badan

"Pergilah" kesal Sehun menyuruh Sunhyee pergi

"Tunggu" panggil Sehun yang seperti baru mengingat sesuatu

"Iya direktur" ucap Sunhyee

"Aku lihat kau sangat dekat dengan Luhan, apa dia pernah bercerita sesuatu?" tanya Sehun tak sabar

"umm..K-kami tidak sedekat itu direktur. Kami baru saling memanggil nama saat ia sakit kemarin. Saya tidak punya hubungan yang lebih dari itu dengan Luhan" ucap Sunhyee yang sudah sangat ketakutan.

"Bukan hal itu yang aku tanyakan. Apa Luhan pernah bercerita sesuatu tentang dirinya? Tentang keluarganya?" tanya Sehun yang mulai kesal

"Tidak pernah direktur. Luhan sangat tertutup, yang saya tahu dia sedang mengumpulkan uang untukmembayar hutang" kata Sunhyee membuat Sehun membelalakan matanya

"Hutang? Hutang apa?" tanya Sehun

"Dia tidak menceritakan secara detail. Dia meminjam uang saya kemarin lusa, ketika saya tanya hutang apa dia tidak menjawab. Dia juga tidak pernah makan siang, karena menurutnya itu hanya membuang-buang uang. Itu saja yang saya tahu" kata Sunhyee

"Sebenarnya kau kenapa?" lirih Sehun yang merasa kepalanya mulai pusing

"Dia meminjam uang berapa darimu?" tanya Sehun

"200 ribu won direktur" jawab Sunhyee

"Baiklah, kau boleh pergi" kata Sehun menyuruh Sunhyee pergi

"Aku harus mencarimu kemana" gumam Sehun

**..**

**..**

**..**

"Lu, apa kau tidak bekerja karena akan bertemu dengan mereka?" tanya Heechul takut-takut

"Hmmm…benar eomma, aku sudah minta ijin pada bosku" ucap Luhan tersenyum

"Eomma akan menemanimu"

"Andwae. Akan semakin sulit untukku jika eomma disana. Eomma harus dirumah" kata Luhan meyakinkan Heechul'

"Tapi kau akan dipukuli lagi" isak Heechul

"Eomma, aku sudah mengumpulkan uangnya. Mereka tidak bisa menyentuhku kali ini" kata Luhan memeluk Heechul

"Mereka selalu suka memukulmu nak" isak Heechul semakin keras

"Mereka psikopat eomma kau lupa?" kekeh Luhan

"Lagipula aku sudah terbiasa dengan semua ini, nanti juga sakitnya hilang" lirih Luhan

"Maafkan eomma nak, eomma benar-benar seperti orang bodoh yang hanya bisa membiarkan anaknya terluka" isakan Heechul berubah menjadi tangisan

"eomma sudahlah, ini semua akan berakhir. Jangan seperti ini" ucap Luhan yang bingung bagaimana harus menenangkan ibunya.

Drrrttt Drrttt

Drrttt Drrttt

Drrtt Drtttt

"eomma mereka menelpon" bisik Luhan agar Heechul berhenti menangis

"Ini aku" jawab Luhan malas

"Halo princessku yang cantik. Bagaimana? Apa hari ini sudah siap?" tanya tuan Kang menyindir Luhan

"Kau berisik! Dimana tempatnya?" tanya Luhan tak sabar

"Whoaaa…little princess sudah sangat berani rupanya" ejek tuan Kang

"Kalau kau belum tahu tempatnya, aku tutup"

"Di tempat biasa. Jam 7 malam" desis tuan Kang dan mematikan telponnya

**..**

**..**

**..**

Luhan memutuskan untuk berangkat lebih awal, karena jika dirinya berangkat saat Heechul dirumah itu akan membuatnya sulit mendengar tangisan Heechul

Luhan sudah mempersiapkan segala yang diperlukan, dia hanya berharap kali ini dia tidak pulang babak belur. Jujur saja, dia sudah bosan dipukuli beberapa tahun belakangan ini

"Eomma aku pergi" lirih Luhan dan melihat jam yang masih menunjukkan pukul 5 sore

**..**

**..**

**..**

Drrtt…Drrttt

Drrtt…Drrttt

Drrtt…Drrttt

"Apa kau sudah menemukannya?" tanya Sehun tak sabar pada orang di sebrang telpon

"Begitu, baiklah" jawabnya putus asa

"Aku menunggu kabar baik darimu" ucap Sehun menutup telponnya

Sehun sedang berusaha menemukan tempat dimana Luhan tinggal. Ia juga sudah menyuruh orag kepercayaannya untuk mencari keberadaan Luhan. Seharian ini dirinya tidak fokus karena memikirkan Luhan dan semua hal yang begitu mengganggunya

"Kau dimana?' lirih Sehun menyembunyikan wajahnya di atas meja

BRAK!

Terdengan suara pintu dibuka dengan kasar

"Sehun" teriak Kai mendobrak pintu ruangan Sehun, dia membawa map coklat yang sudah kusut karena dia menggenggamnya terlalu keras

"Ada apa?" tanya Sehun mengernyit

"Aku sudah bilang padamu, ada yang aneh dengan Luhan kan?" tanya Kai yang nampak cemas

"K-kau menemukan apa?" tanya Sehun sangat gugup

"Ini! Baca ini" kata Kai mengeluarkan beberapa berkas dari map coklat tersebut

"Ini apa?" tanya Sehun bingung

"Itu adalah laporan keuangan diperusahaan Hankyung ahjussi"

"Dia ditipu dan dikhianati orang kepercayaannya Sehunna, setelah menjual semua asetnya yang ada di Korea, paman Han pergi ke Cina bermaksud untuk memulihkan kondisi keuangannya. Namun ia dijebak, ia kalah tender dan menumpuk hutangnya menjadi berkali-kali lipat pada perusahaan di Cina"

"Ini. Luhan sempat mengambil alih perusahaan ayahnya di Cina selama setahun, namun dia kehabisan waktu. Luhan mengatakan dia yang bertanggung jawab atas semua hutang dan kerugian yang ditimbulkan oleh ayahnya"

"Dan ini yang paling mengejutkanku" kata Kai terengah menunjukkan semua yang ia tahu pada Sehun

"Baca ini" Kai mengeluarkan artikel enam bulan yang lalu pada Sehun

"I-ini bohong kan?" kata Sehun yang sangat terkejut melihat berita di artikel tersebut yang mengatakan Hankyung dinyatakan bersalah dan dipenjara selama 10 tahun

"Sehun, Luhan benar-benar kesulitan" lirih Kai

"Dan ini. Ini adalah foto-foto yang harus Luhan hadapi selama disini" kata Kai mengeluarkan beberapa foto

"Mereka siapa?" tanya Sehun yang masih menetralisir semua yang sedang Kai bicarakan

"Mereka adalah anak buah dari Mafia yang di Cina. Mereka mengijinkan Luhan pulang ke Korea, karena mereka tahu Luhan dekat denganmu, salah satu pengusaha tersukses saat ini. Mereka meminta Luhan agar mendekatimu dan meminta seluruh asetmu"

"Namun sepertinya Luhan menolak, karena itu sebagai hukumannya Luhan harus membayar bunga dari hutang ayahnya setiap bulan. Hanya bunga belum hutangnya" geram Kai

"Kau tahu berapa bunga yang harus dibayarkan Luhan setiap bulannya?" tanya Kai

Sehun hanya melirik Kai tak mampu berkata apa-apa lagi

"2 juta won" desis Kai

"Jika Luhan telat membayar atau kurang dari 2 juta won. Mereka akan memukuli Luhan, dan sepertinya memukuli Luhan sudah menjadi hobi dari mereka. Karena walaupun Luhan membayar dengan jumlah yang tepat. Mereka akan memukuli Luhan untuk kesenangan mereka"

"ini baca ini" kata Kai yang lagi-lagi mengeluarkan kertas. Karena setiap kertasnya berhasil membuat Sehun kehilangan nafasnya

"Itu laporan kesehatan Luhan di Cina. Paman Yun mendapatkannya karena semua berkaitan. Luhan sudah menderita 70% luka di seluruh tubuhnya. Dia pernah koma selama dua minggu. Itu laporan setahun yang lalu, kita tidak tahu jika sekarang" kata Kai yang entah mengapa juga ingin membunuh para bajingan ini

"Brengsek" teriak Sehun

Sehun langsung memanggil paman Kim yang merupakan kepercayaan keluarganya

"Ada apa tuan muda" tanya Paman Kim

"Aku mau paman menemukan orang-orang ini. Cari tahu siapa ketuanya. Aku ingin ketuanya ditangkap hidup-hidup" desis Sehun penuh amarah menunjukkan beberapa foto

"Segera dilaksanakan tuan muda. Saya pamit" kata paman Kim yang tak banyak bertanya dan langsun menjalankan perintah Sehun

"Arrhhhh…aku harus bagaimana. Aku tidak tahu dia dimana sekarang" geram Sehun menjambak rambutnya sendiri

"Luhan tidak bekerja hari ini?" tanya Kai yang ikut panik

"Dia bilang ada urusan mendadak, dan belum lama dia meminjam uang pada sekertarisku. Apa mungkin dia bertemu dengan orang-orang brengesek itu" tanya Sehun yang kepalanya menjadi sangat sakit mengingat Luhan tidak disekitarnya

"Aku akan mencarinya. Aku sudah sangat keterlaluan padanya" kesal Sehun dan mulai berlari meninggalkan ruangannya.

**..**

**..**

**..**

Luhan telah sampai ditempat yang dijanjikan dengan tuan Kang beserta anak buahnya

Dia menatap gedung tua tersebut dengan takut. Luhan sebenarnya benci jika harus merasa takut, yang perlu ia lakukan adalah masuk kedalam dengan santai, kemudian bergegas pergi

"Apa aku akan baik-baik saja" gumam Luhan pada dirinya sendiri

Cklek!

Luhan membuka pintu gedung tersebut, ia menghela nafas mendapati orang-orang yang sedang asyik berjudi menatap dirinya.

"Selesaikan ini Lu' gumam Luhan

"Halo princess Lu. Kau sangat tepat waktu. Silakan duduk" kata tuan Kang menyuruh Luhan untuk duduk

"Tidak perlu. Ini. Ambillah" ucap Luhan melemparkan amplop ke tuan Kang

"KAU!" geram tuan Kang

"Aku pergi" kata Luhan

"Tahan dia" perintah tuan Kang.

Dan lagi-lagi lengan Luhan dicengkram kuat oleh dua pria berbadan besar

"Jangan buru-buru manis. Kau yakin uang mu tidak kurang?" tanya tuan Kang membelai wajah Luhan

"Jangan menyentuhku" desis Luhan

"Oh baiklah aku tidak menyentuh pria cantik yang galak" kekeh tuan Kang

"Hitung uangnya" perintah tuan Kang pada anak buahnya

"Kurang 200 ribu won ketua" teriak anak buah tuan Kang tak lama setelah uang Luhan dihitung

"ckk..ckk..ckk.. berani sekali kau memberikan uang dengan jumlah yang kurang dan ingin langsung pergi" ucap tuan Kang mencekik leher Luhan membuat Luhan kesulitan bernafas

"uhuk…uhuk..hah" Luhan mengambil nafas sebanyak banyaknya setelah cekikan dilehernya dilepas

"uangku pas jika kalian tidak menaikkannya 20% brengsek" teriak Luhan sangat marah

"Lihat tuan putri ini. Sudah berani berteriak di depan wajahku" geram tuan Kang dan

BUGH!

Kang memukul Luhan tepat di perutnya, dan lagi-lagi membuat Luhan kesulitan bernafas

"Cih, tua bangka menjijikan" desis Luhan yang tak peduli lagi pada dirinya setelah ini

Karena jika Luhan diam ataupun bicara akan berakhir babak belur. Jadi lebih baik mengeluarkan semua yang ingin ia katakan, dia merasa puas jika tuan Kang marah karena ulah dan ucapannya

"Katakan lagi" desis Kang

"Be-reng-sek" ucap Luhan penuh penekanan dan amarah menatap Kang

"Ambilkan itu" perintah tuan Kang menunjuk balok yang ada di gedung tua tersebut

"Oh sayangku, kita bermain keras hari ini. Aku sungguh sangat gemas padamu lulu sayang" seringai tuan Kang

BUGH!

Luhan mendapatkan pukulan di dadanya dengan balok, membuatnya tersungkur dan darah keluar dari mulutnya

"Kau selalu tahu bagaimana cara membuatku bersenang-senang" desis tuan Kang dan kembali memukuli Luhan dengan baloknya

"Bunuh aku" desis Luhan mengelap darah yang keluar dari mulutnya

"Tidak, aku terlalu baik jika membunuhmu. Aku lebih senang melakukan ini" seringai tuang Kang

BUGH!

Kali ini punggung Luhan yang dihantam dengan keras

"Bangun anak manis. Ini belum seberapa. Ayo kita bermain" teriak tuan Kang melonggarkan dasinya

Luhan yang sudah tersungkur tidak mau memberikan kesenangan pada Kang sialan ini. Jika dia tidak bangun, tuan Kang hanya akan terus menghinanya dan terus memukulinya

Dengan sisa tenaga yang ada dan darah yang sudah mengotori bajunya, Luhan terhuyung bangun dan berjalan mendekati tuan Kang

"Whoaa.. lihat tubuh kecil ini, sangat kuat menahan balok" geram tuan Kang

Luhan terus berjalan mendekati tuan Kang, dan ketika tuan Kang ingin memukulnya lagi dia berhasil menghindar

BUGH!

Kali ini Luhan berhasil memukul wajah tuan Kang dengan seluruh sisa tenaganya. Pukulannya cukup keras sehingga membuat tuan Kang mengeluarkan darah

Luhan menyeringai melihat darah yang keluar dari wajah tuan Kang

"Ayolah akui saja, kau memang sudah tua brengsek" desis Luhan menyeringai

"Sialan! Habisi dia" teriak tuan Kang dan kembali memukuli Luhan, kali ini anak buahnya dengan senang hati ikut memukuli Luhan

Luhan hanya bisa melindungi kepalanya, sementara ia di tendang, di pukul, diinjak, semuanya sudah begitu mati rasa untuknya saat ini. Dia tidak tahu bentuk tubuhnya saat ini seperti apa. Pandangannya mulai kabur menahan semua pukulan yang datang bertubi-tubi ditubuh kecilnya. Ditubuh yang baru saja sembuh dari demam ini

"Cukup!" teriak Kang mengelap keringatnya

"Kita terlalu baik jika membuatnya mati"

"Tinggalkan dia. Aku sudah puas" seringai Kang melihat tubuh Luhan tersungkur tak berdaya dengan darah dan memar di seluruh tubuhnya.

"Anak manis, aku pergi dulu ya sayang. Uangmu kurang 200 ribu won kan? Itu aku naikkan dua kali lipatnya bulan depan. Jika masih kurang, kupastikan kau akan lebih parah dari ini" desis tuan Kang menjambak Luhan dan kembali menghempaskannya di tanah

"Ayopergi" perintah tuan Kang dan pergi meninggalkan gedung tua itu

Luhan masih tersungkur lemas dan menahan sakit, seluruh tubuhnya mati rasa dan tidak bisa digerakkan, tapi dia sedang berusaha mengambil ponselnya dengan sisa tenaga yang ia miliki. Ia ingin mengabari Heechul dan tak mau membuatnya khawatir.

Ia berhasil mengambil ponselnya dan langsung menghubungi Heechul

"Eomma" panggil Luhan

"Aku baik-baik saja. Semua sudah selesai" lirih Luhan

"hmm..aku tidak bohong"

"Eomma.. malam ini aku tidak pulang, aku menginap dirumah teman"

"Istirahatlah eomma. Aku mencintaimu" ucap Luhan mematikan ponselnya

Saat Luhan akan menaruh ponselnya di sampingnya, ia tersenyum melihat walpaper ponselnya. Walpaper ponselnya selalu bisa membuat rasa sakitnya hilang setiap ia dipukuli atau sedang sakit, ia selalu bahagia melihat foto yang ada di walpaper ponselnya.

Itu adalah foto Sehun ketika sedang marah dan cemberut. Menurut Luhan Sehunnya sangat lucu saat itu.

"Sehunnie… Sehunnie tampan" lirih Luhan tersenyum dan tak lama ia pingsan tak sadarkan diri, karena rasa sakit yang begitu hebat di seluruh tubunya..

* * *

_**tobecontinue**_

* * *

**_TARAAAA... FAST UPDATE KAN YA? *kedip kedip :P. _**

_**maaf kalau ternyata paling cepetnya author itu dua hari, abis inspirasi kadang hilang entah kemana, kalo liat yutub Hunhan baru semangat on fire lagi #maapcurhat :**)_

**_sayang banget ya Sehun ga bisa nolongin Luhan yang dipukulin...:"( ga tega juga nulisnya padahal huhu_**

**_Ayo chap depan hunhan rujuk ga? heheheh_**

**_ditunggu yaaa... selamat membaca dan selamat mereview kesayangan :* _**


	7. Chapter 7

_part 7 : Aku menyesal_

* * *

**Let's Stop Being Friends**

**cast : Oh Sehun, Xi Luhan and others**

**Rated : T-M**

**Boy and Boy Love**

**DLDR!**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

Luhan terbangun dari pingsannya, ia masih belum bergerak banyak karena seluruh badannya masih mati rasa.

Ia mencari-cari dimana ponselnya untuk melihat jam berapa sekarang,

Tapi Luhan mengernyit bingung saat ada panggilan tak terjawab sebanyak 63 missed call

Ia takut itu Heechul yang sedang dalam masalah, tanpa berfikir ia langsung mengubungi nomor tersebut.

Ia menunggu nada tunggu, dan berharap siapapun orang itu segera mengangkat telponnya. Ia benar-benar takut itu Heechul

Klik!

"Yoboseyo" jawab Luhan

"LUHAN KAU DIMANA?" Teriak seseorang dari sebrang telpon. Luhan tahu benar suara ini, nada panik ini, Luhan tidak mungkin salah menebak, dia yakin ini suara seseorang yang sudah lama tidak memanggil namanya.

"Sehun?!"

**..**

**..**

**..****  
**  
"Bagaimana keadaanya?" Tanya Sehun pada Kyuhyun

Sehun sudah membawa Luhan kerumah sakit , dengan segera ia mendatangi tempat dimana Luhan berada saat Luhan memberitahukan dimana tempatnya.

Dia begitu terkejut dan marah saat melihat keadaan Luhan yang begitu lemah terkapar di lantai yang sangat kotor selama berjam-jam. Dan jangan lupakan darahnya yang merngering karena tidak segera diobati

"Dia stabil" jawab Kyuhyun

"Apa kau yakin?" Tanya Sehun lagi

"Untuk sementara aku yakin. Kita belum tahu apa yang dia keluhkan, aku curiga dia mengalami memar di bagian tulang belakang. Tapi kita lihat nanti" ucap Kyuhyun

"Kita akan memeriksanya lebih lanjut setelah dia sadar, untuk sekarang dia stabil, kau boleh menemaninya"

"Baiklah. Terimakasih Kyu"

"Sehun" panggil Kyuhyun

"Kenapa?" Jawab Sehun

"Apa dia Luhan?" Tanya Kyuhyun

"Eoh, dia Luhan. Kenapa?" Sehun bertanya

"Mahluk brengsek mana yang tega menyakiti pria kecil dan cantik sepertinya" ucap Kyuhyun menggoda Sehun yang tampak tegang.

"Yak! Jangan melihatnya sebagai pria cantik. Lihat dia sebagai pasienmu" teriak Sehun kesal

"Entahlah. Itu sulit" goda Kyuhyun meninggalkan Sehun yang nampak kesal

"Kau ini" geram Sehun dan berusaha tidak mempedulikan ocehan Kyuhyun

Sehun memasuki ruangan Luhan, dia duduk disamping Luhan dan memperhatikan Luhan yang masih tertidur

"Sudah lama sekali aku tidak melihat wajahmu yang sedang tidur" gumam Sehun

Ia ingin sekali membelai pipi Luhan, tapi ia takut jika Luhan terganggu karenanya.

"Istirahatlah. Maaf Lu" lidah Sehun terasa kelu memanggil Luhan, semenjak kepergian Luhan dia tidak pernah menyebut namanya lagi, ia hanya memanggil Luhan dalam hati, tidak memberi izin pada mulutnya untuk menyebut nama Luhan. Dan ini adalah pertama kalinya setelah lima tahun nama "Luhan" keluar dari mulutnya.

Drrttt

Drrttt

Drrttt

Perhatian Sehun teralihkan pada ponsel Luhan yang bergetar, ia mengambil ponsel Luhan dan seketika raut wajahnya berubah menjadi sendu melihat nama yang tertera di panggilan masuk

"Eomma" lirih Sehun dan memutuskan untuk mengangkat telpon Luhan dan mendengarkan suara Heechul dari sana

"Sayang kau dimana nak? Apa benar kau tidak apa-apa? Kau menginap dimana? Eomma tidak bisa tidur, eomma sangat mengkhwatirkanmu Lu" ucap Heechul yang seluruh suaranya bergetar karena mencemaskan Luhan

Sehun tersenyum mendengarnya, sudah lama sekali ia tidak mendengarkan suara Heechul, dia memikirkan apa pria cantik yang seumuran dengan eommanya itu baik-baik saja selama ini. Semua ini begitu membuat Sehun merasa bersalah baik pada Luhan maupun Heechul

"Luhan? Jawab eomma nak, kenapa kau diam saja" protes Heechul

"Luhan. Eomma mohon jangan diam, kau benar-benar membuat eomma takut"

"Eomma" panggil Sehun

"Eh?" Terdengar suara Heechul yang bingung karena mengetahui bukan Luhan yang mengangkat telponnya

"Eomma" Sehun memanggil Heechul lagi

"Ini aku" kata Sehun menahan isakan nya

"Se-Sehun? Ini Sehun anakku?" Tanya Heechul tak percaya

"Eoh. Ini Sehun eomma" jawab Sehun bergetar

"Anakku. Ya Tuhan syukurlah kalian sudah bertemu. Luhan sangat ingin bertemu denganmu nak, pasti dia ssangat bahagia sampai kau yang mengangkat ponselnya" isak Heechul

"Hmm dia sangat bahagia eomma, dan masih cerewet seperti dulu" lirih Sehun memperhatikan Luhan yang masih tertidur

"Eomma, Luhan sekarang bersamaku. Kau beristirahatlah" kata Sehun menenangkan

"Ne eomma, aku akan segera menemuimu"

"Aku akan menjaganya eomma" ucap Sehun tersenyum dan menutup telponnya.

Sehun sekilas melihat walpaper Luhan dan terenyuh karena dirinyalah yang menghiasi layar depan ponsel Luhan.

"Kenapa harus foto yang ini. Dasar rusa nakal" gumam Sehun memperhatikan Luhan yang masih tertidur

**..**

**..**

**..**

Sehun masih terus memperhatikan Luhan yang belum sadar, banyak pikiran berkecamuk didalam dirinya terutama sikapnya terhadap Luhan selama ini.

Kesalahannya adalah tidak mencari tahu tentang Luhan setelah dia berada di Cina. Kesalahannya adalah dia dan pikiran bodohnya mengira Luhan sudah bahagia di Cina dan bahkan memiliki kekasih.

Dan karena kesalahannya juga lah, Luhan terbaring di rumah sakit dengan seluruh luka ditubuhnya. Semua pikirannya membuat ia mengepalkan tangan secara otomatis.

Dia begitu marah pada orang-orang yang sudah membuat pria mungilnya menderita selama ini.

Sehun yang masih berfikir, tiba-tiba melihat kembali pada ponsel Luhan. dia tersenyum mendapatkan ide bagaimana menemukan orang-orang sialan ini. Ia mengambil ponsel Luhan dan bergegas pergi keluar, ia tidak mau Luhan mendengarnya.

Sehun tersenyum saat mendapati kontak di ponsel Luhan dengan nama _"Mafia sialan"_ tanpa berfikir panjang Sehun langsung menghubungi mereka menggunakan ponsel Luhan

Tak lama Sehun menunggu, seseorang dari sebrang sana mengangkat telpon nya.

"Haiii My princess. Ada apa menelponku? Aku pikir kau sedang sekarat di gedung tua itu" kata suara di sebrang, Sehun masih terdiam menahan amarahnya membiarkan mereka bicara

"Kenapa kau menghubungiku? Apa kau sudah mendapatakan sisa uang yang kurang" tanya tuan Kang

"yak! Kenapa kau diam saja? Kau benar-benar membuatku kesal hari ini cantik. Karena pukulanmu wajahku memar. Aku benar harus memberimu pelajaran" desis tuan Kang membuat Sehun yang mendengarnya benar-benar menahan amarah

"Baiklah kalau kau hanya diam. Mungkin jika aku mengatakan hal ini kau akan berbicara, aku akan mengganggu ibumu yang cantik itu" ancam tuan Kang

"Jika kau berani menyentuhnya lagi. Kau akan kubunuh" desis Sehun yang sudah lagi tidak bisa menahan amarahnya

"Sial. Siapa ini? Ini bukan Luhan" teriak tuan Kang yang merasa dibodohi

"Jawab aku" teriak Kang benar-benar marah

"Bukankah kau menyuruhnya pulang ke Korea, agar dia menemuiku dan menyuruhku memberikan seluruh aset dan saham perusahaanku pada kalian. Aku sangat yakin kau tahu aku siapa" ucap Sehun yang seluruh suaranya penuh dengan kemarahan

"Aku tidak punya waktu untuk berma-. Apa ini Oh Sehun?" tanya tuan Kang yang baru menyadari hal ini

"Hmm.. Aku Sehun" jawab Sehun

"Jika kau menginginkan semua asetku, aku ingin bertemu denganmu, aku sangat ingin bertemu dengan orang yang sudah berani membuat pria mungilku begitu menderita dan kesakitan" ucap Sehun menakutkan

"Aku sibuk, jika kau memang ingin menolong pria sialan itu lebih baik kau yang datang padaku dan memberikan semuanya padaku" balas tuan Kang

"Aku tidak bernegoisasi" balas Sehun cepat

"Cih, kalau begitu sama denganku" jawab tuan Kang

"Kau punya dua pilihan. Pertama kau datang padaku dan mungkin aku akan memberikan yang kau inginkan. Kedua aku yang datang mencarimu dan kau harus mengucapkan selamat datang pada kematian" desis Sehun

"Kau pikir aku begitu mudah ditemukan?" ejek tuan Kang

"Akan sangat mudah bagiku. Percayalah. Kau tahu aku siapa kan?" tanya Sehun penuh penekanan

Tuan Kang hanya terdiam, membuat Sehun tersenyum menang karena pria brengsek ini sudah termakan perangkapnya.

"Well, tidak ada jawaban aku rasa kau memilih option kedua. Aku akan menemukanmu" desis Sehun hendak menutup telponnya

"Baik. Aku akan menemuimu. Dimana kita bertemu" teriak tuan Kang ditelpon

"Bagus" balas Sehun tersenyum menang

"Kapan kita bertemu. Ingat kau harus membawa yang aku inginkan, jika tidak Luhan akan aku buat lebih parah dari ini" Kang mengancam Sehun

"Aku sudah bilang jika kau menyentuhnya lagi, kau kubunuh" teriak Sehun yang terpancing emosinya

"Aku yang mengatur pertemuan kita, tunggu kabarku. Satu hal lagi, jika Luhan mengalami kondisi kesehatan yang buruk setelah apa yang kau lakukan padanya. Aku akan membuatmu berkali-kali lipat merasakan apa yang di rasa" geram Sehun menutup telponnya

Sehun masih mengatur nafas nya yang sedang menahan amarah Dia begitu kesal sampai ingin berteriak melampiaskan kemarahannya. Dia benar-benar ingin menghabisi orang itu dengan segera agar berhenti mengganggu Luhan.

Setelah merasa cukup tenang, Sehun mengambil ponselnya dan segera menghubungi seseorang

"Paman, ini aku. Aku sudah mengatur pertemuan dengan mereka. Siapkan semuanya" ucap Sehun sekilas kemudian menutup telponnya dan kembali memasuki ruangan Luhan

**..**

**..**

**..**

"Luhan? Kau sudah bangun, syukurlah" ucap Sehun senang karena melihat Luhan yang sedang berusaha duduk, Sehun segera menghampiri Luhan untuk membantunya.

"Selesai. Kau mau apa? Akan aku ambilkan?" tanya Sehun setelah membantu Luhan bersandar di ranjangnya

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Sehun yang menyadari Luhan hanya terus menatapnya tak berkedip

"Hey Lu. Kau tidak apa-apa? Apa ada yang sakit?" tanya Sehun membelai pipi Luhan. Ketika Sehun membelai pipinya barulah Luhan berkedip

"Sehunnie" panggil Luhan

"hmm ini aku" jawab Sehun masih membelai pipi Luhan

"Aku tidak mau bangun dari mimpi ini" gumam Luhan yang masih menatap Sehun

"Mimpi?" tanya Sehun, kemudian dia menyadari kalau Luhan sedang bingung mendapati dirinya disini

"Ouchhh" erang Luhan karena Sehun mencubit pipinya sangat kencang

"Apa sakit?" tanya Sehun tertawa

"Sangat sak.."

Luhan menyadari sesuatu

"Ini bukan mimpi?" tanya Luhan

"Kau dirumah sakit dengan memar di seluruh tubuhmu, tentu saja ini bukan mimpi" kekeh Sehun mengacak rambut Luhan

Sehun hendak mengambilkan minum untuk Luhan, tapi tiba-tiba saja Luhan mencengkram tangannya kuat

"Lalu sedang apa kau disini? Kau terkena demam atau lupa ingatan? Kenapa jadi baik padaku?" tanya Luhan yang tak bisa menyembunyikan senyuman di wajahnya

"Anggap saja begitu. Ini minum dulu" Sehun memberikan segelas air pada Luhan yang tampak berkeringat

"Sehun kau benar-benar Sehun?" tanya Luhan lagi setelah meminum air nya

"Tunggu. Kau juga yang membawaku kemari? Bagaimana bisa?" Luhan masih terus bertanya

"Tapi untuk apa kau mencariku. Apa kau mau memecat.."

Luhan membelalakan matanya karena Sehun tiba-tiba saja mencium bibirnya, membuat jantung nya berdegup sangat kencang karena tidak menyangka akan merasakan Sehun yang menciumnya lagi.

Sehun juga tidak menyadari apa yang sedang ia lakukan. Dia merasa yang dia lakukan sedikit terlambat. Harusnya dia melakukan ini sejak pertama kali Luhan datang kepadanya, tidak pada saat Luhan dalam keadaan seperti ini.

Sehun dan Luhan sama-sama banyak hal yang membuat mereka berfikir, terlalu banyak waktu yang mereka lewati dengan sulit saat keduanya terpisah. Mereka sendiri juga tidak tahu apakah hal ini benar untuk dilakukan. Yang mereka tahu mereka sudah sangat saling merindukan untuk waktu yang lama.

"Maafkan aku" lirih Sehun melepas pagutannya pada bibir Luhan

Luhan hanya terdiam tidak tahu harus menjawab apa, dia merasa sangat senang dan tak bisa berfikir dengan jernih sekarang.

"Kau beristirahatlah, aku tidak memecatmu. Besok aku akan mengunjungimu lagi" ucap Sehun terburu-buru dan bergegas meninggalkan Luhan yang masih merona

"Aku pasti sudah gila" gumam Sehun yang merasa sangat malu sehingga tidak bisa lebih lama lagi berada dalam satu ruangan dengan Luhan.

"Itu Sehunku" gumam Luhan tersenyum masih memegangi bibirnya

Tak lama Sehun pergi, Luhan masih terus tersenyum bahagia dan merona karena Sehun ciuman yang sudah sangat lama tidak ia rasakan dari Sehun nya, jantungnya juga tak berhenti berdegup kencang. Ia sama sekali tidak merasakan sakit ditubuhnya karena sekarang tubuhnya merasakan bahagia yang teramat.

"Ah aku sangat malu" gumam Luhan seperti seorang gadis yang baru pertemu pangerannya

Luhan sedang asik-asiknya merona sampai perhatiannya teralihkan pada ponselnya yang bergetar, Luhan segera mengambil ponsel dan membaca pesan yang masuk

_**From : Mafia Sialan**_

_Aku harap kau menepati janjimu untuk memberikan semua saham di perusahaanmu. Jika tidak Luhan dan ibunya akan menanggung janjimu._

Luhan mengernyit membaca pesan dari tuan Kang, awalnya Luhan mengira tuan Kang hanya salah mengirim pesan, tapi Luhan menyadari ketika Sehun masuk ke ruangannya tadi, Sehun membawa ponselnya dan meletakkan di meja dengan terburu-buru

"ada apa ini" gumam Luhan dan segera menghubungi tuan Kang

"Aku tidak mengerti pesanmu" ucap Luhan saat tuan Kang mengangkatnya

"Oh… Luhannie… senang sekali mendengar suaramu, aku pikir kau mati" ejek tuan Kang

"Sayang sekali belum" desis Luhan

"Apa maksud pesanmu. Katakan" kesal Luhan

"Apa kekasihmu tidak memberitahu? Ah benar. Kau selamanya hanya akan menjadi orang yang dibodohi. Tidak ayahmu tidak kekasihmu, mereka suka membohongimu dan membuatmu menanggung perbuatan mereka" ucap tuan Kang menjengkelkan

"Yak! Katakan" teriak Luhan

"Dia mengatakan ingin bertemu denganku dan mengatakan aku tidak boleh mengganggumu lagi. Cih dia pikir dia siapa, setelah aku mendapatkan sahamnya, kau tetap milikku" desis tuan Kang

"Kapan kalian berbicara?" tanya Luhan

"Belum lama dia menelponku, aku merasa dia akan membunuhku lewat telpon tadi" kekeh Kang mengejek

"Dengarkan aku pria tua. Sehun tidak ada hubungannya dengan ini semua, selamanya ini akan jadi urusan kita. Kau tidak perlu melibatkannya" teriak Luhan tak sabar

"Aku tidak menolak umpan yang datang padaku bodoh" teriak Kang sama kesalnya

"Kau salah! Kau yang jadi umpan disini. Aku hanya memberitahumu kalau kau akan menyesal dengan perjanjian kalian" ucap Luhan penuh penekanan

"Ah benarkah?" ejek tuan Kang

"aku tidak sabar melihat wajahmu saat kekasihmu mati di tanganku" ucap Kang menakutkan

"Sialan! Jangan libatkan Sehun" teriak Luhan karena sangat takut

"Aku tidak ada waktu melayani mu. Aku tutup"

"Aku bayar! Aku akan bayar dua kali lipatnya setiap bulan" ucap Luhan terburu buru

"Tapi jangan libatkan Sehun. Aku mohon" lirih Luhan

"Aku tidak tertarik dengan penawaranmu. Aku tutup princess" ucap Kang dan tak lama terdengar suara sambungan yang terputus

"yeboseyo, hey, yeboseyo" teriak Luhan frustasi, dia mencoba menghubungi Kang lagi namun percuma, tua bangka itu mematikan telponnya

"Bagaimana ini, sebenarnya apa rencana Sehun" gumam Luhan yang mulai berfikiran aneh-aneh

"huh… jadi Sehun ada disini karena dia sudah mengetahui semuanya?' ucap Luhan menundukkan kepalanya

"Apa dia berubah menjadi baik dan perhatian padaku karena mengasihaniku?" tanya Luhan pada dirinya sendiri

Menemukan fakta perubahan sikap Sehun karena hanya ingin menolongnya membuat Luhan sedikit marah dan kesal pada Sehun. Selama tiga tahun belakangan ini, Luhan selalu memenuhi kebutuhan hidupnya dan membayar hutangnya sendiri.

Namun sekarang karena Sehun mengetahui masalahnya, Sehun berencana menyelesaikannya tanpa melibatkan dirinya. Dia sudah sangat bahagia mengira Sehun baik padanya adalah karena pada akhirnya Sehun juga merindukan dirinya, tapi dia sedikit kecewa mengetahui hal yang membuat Sehun perhatian padanya adalah karena ia mengetahui masalah keluarga Luhan.

"Aku tidak bisa melibatkanmu sehunna" lirih Luhan mencengkram ponsel ditangannya.

**..**

**..**

**..**

Keesokan paginya, Sehun datang menjenguk Luhan sebelum berangkat ke kantor, dia sudah membawakan Luhan sarapan dan sudah berniat merubah sikap dinginnya pada Luhan. Sepanjang perjalanan dari rumahnya ke rumah sakit, Sehun tampak sangat berbeda. Jaejoong samapai mengernyit takut melihat putranya yang tampak seperti seseorang yang sedang kasmaran.

Sehun terus melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruangan Luhan, dan sampai di ruangan Luhan dia mengernyit melihat ranjang Luhan yang sudah rapih seperti sudah di bereskan, dia juga tidak menemukan Luhan disana. Sehun segera pergi keruang perawat untuk menanyakan keberadaan Luhan. Ia takut Luhan dipindahkan ke ICU karena keadaan nya belum stabil.

"Suster, pasien Xi Luhan dia dipindahkan kemana?" tanya Sehun terengah

"Sebentar tuan saya cek terlebih dulu" jawab suster tersebut

"Tuan Xi Luhan sudah keluar dari rumah sakit pagi ini" kata suster memberi tahu

"Sudah keluar?" tanya Sehun mengernyit bingung

"Menurut catatan pasien, dokter Cho memperbolehkan tuan Xi Luhan untuk pulang" kata suster memberitahu

"Apa dokter Cho sudah datang?" tanya Sehun

"Dokter Cho sudah berada di ruangannya sejak pagi buta" ucap suster tersebut

"Oh Baiklah. Terimakasih" kata Sehun terburu-buru keruangan Kyuhyun

"Jadi kenapa kau memperbolehkannya pulang? Kau bilang kita akan memeriksa keadaannya lebih lanjut" kata Sehun yang langsung masuk ke ruangan Kyuhyun

"Oh Sehun, kau tahu fungsi pintu itu kan? Kau bisa mengetuknya terlebih dulu lain kali" saran Kyuhyun menatap Sehun kesal

"Aku tidak peduli. Katakan padaku, kenapa kau memperbolehkannya pulang?" tanya Sehun tak sabar

"Dia bilang ingin bekerja" jawab Kyuhyun tanpa menatap Sehun

"Bekerja? Bekerja dimana? Dan kenapa kau mengijinkannya?" teriak Sehun tak sabar

"Di tempatmu tentu saja" jawab Kyuhyun masih sibuk dengan catatan pasiennya

"Kenapa kau mengijinkannya. Memangnya dia sudah baik-baik saja" kesal Sehun

"Dia bilang kalau tidak bekerja, kau mempunyai alasan untuk memecatnya" kekeh Kyuhyun

"Anak itu" kesal Sehun tak habis pikir

"Dia baik-baik saja, hanya mengeluhkan bahunya yang tiba-tiba keram. Tapi dia berjanji akan datang kesini untuk check up, jadi kau tidak usah khawatir" ucap Kyuhyun menatap Sehun

"itu apa?" tanya Kyuhyun melihat plastik yang dibawa Sehun

"Sarapan untuk Luhan" jawab Sehun malas

"Well, karena Luhan yang manis itu sudah sarapan denganku pagi ini, bolehkah aku yang makan? Aku sudah merasa lapar lagi" ucap Kyuhyun berharap

"Kau sarapan dengannya?" tanya Sehun tak suka

"aku tidak bisa membiarkan pasienku bekerja dengan perut kosong kan" balas Kyuhyun

"Lagipula dia sangat imut" goda Kyuhyun pada Sehun

"Yak! Aku bilang berhenti menatapnya sebagai pria. Dia hanya pasienmu" kesal Sehun

"Lagipula dia tidak akan menyukaimu, percayalah jangan pernah mencoba mendekatinya, ini demi kebaikanmu" ucap Sehun percaya diri

"Kau menantangku?" tanya Kyuhyun

"Untuk apa menantang mu? Luhan hanya selalu melihatku" kata Sehun yakin

"Kau yakin?" tanya Kyuhyun sekali lagi

"Aku ingat terakhir kalian bersama itu lima tahun yang lalu. Kau yakin perasaannya masih sama untukmu" tantang Kyuhyun

"Sudahlah, aku juga tidak akan membiarkanmu mendekatinya" geram Sehun pergi dari ruangan Kyuhyun

Sehun sudah keluar dari ruangan Kyuhyun, tapi beberapa detik kemudian dia masuk lagi ke ruangan Kyuhyun

"Apa lagi?" tanya Kyuhyun malas

"Aku yakin perasaannya masih sama padaku" kata Sehun semangat

"Aku tidak peduli" balas Kyuhyun

"Cepat pergi" Kyuhyun mengusir Sehun

"Isshhh kau ini" geram Sehun

"Makanlah ini" kata Sehun menyerahkan plastik yang dibawanya pada Kyuhyun

"Gomawo" ucap Kyuhyun tertawa

"Kau sudah menerima makanan dariku, artinya kau setuju untuk menjauhinya. Gomawo Kyu" kata Sehun tertawa dan meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang tersedak

"Dasar bocah" kesal Kyuhyun yang tersedak

**..**

**..**

**..**

"Sunhyee" Luhan memanggil Sunhyee pelan setibanya di kantor Sehun

"Luhan" teriak Sunhyee melihat Luhan

"hehe, iya ini aku" ucap Luhan menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal

"Kau dari mana saja? Apa kau baik-baik saja. Ayo ikut aku, kau harus ceritakan semuanya" kata Sunhyee membawa Luhan ke office room

"Ceritakan padaku kau kemana saja" tuntut Sunhyee pada Luhan

"Aku kan sudah bilang aku ada urusan" jawab Luhan menyengir

"Lalu kenapa wajahmu memar" tunjuk Sunhyee pada bibir Luhan yang sedikit memar

"Aku jatuh, percayalah aku tidak apa-apa" kata Luhan meyakinkan

"isssh kau pasti berbohong. Kau tahu tidak? Direktur mencarimu dua hari ini" kata Sunhyee memberitahu

"Itu yang ingin aku tanyakan padamu. Apa dia benar-benar mencariku?" tanya Luhan

"Iya direktur benar-benar mencarimu" jawab Sunhyee

"Apa dia terlihat sangat marah?" tanya Luhan

"Tidak. Menurutku lebih seperti cemas dan frustasi" jawab Sunhyee

"_Berarti dia benar sudah mengetahui keadaanku" lirih Luhan_

"benarkah?" tanya Luhan memastikan

"Iya benar Lu. Apa kau melakukan sesuatu?" tanya Sunhyee

"Tidak, aku tidak melakukan apa-apa, percaya padaku" jawab Luhan tersenyum

"Syukurlah, kau sangat membuatku khawatir" kesal Sunhyee

Luhan dan Sunhyee sedang mengobrol dan tak lama pintu terbuka, ketua Lee yang datang berniat mengecek apakah Luhan masuk bekerja atau tidak hari ini.

"Ah kau sudah kembali bekerja?" tanya ketua Lee

"Selamat pagi ketua" kata Luhan dan Sunhyee bersamaan

"Pagi. Duduklah" ujar ketua Lee dan ikut bergabung dengan Luhan dan Sunhyee

"Jadi apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Ketua Lee

"Saya baik-baik saja ketua" ucap Luhan yang merasa tidak enak karena semua menanyakan dirinya.

"Aku rasa kau tidak baik-baik saja, kenapa kau masuk hari ini?" tanya ketua Lee

"Sa-saya suda absen dua hari ketua, saya sudah merasa lebih baik jadi saya datang bekerja"

"Ketua, kau tidak memecatku kan?" tanya Luhan takut-takut

"Pegawaiku sakit dan aku memecatnya? Aku masih punya hati nurani anak muda" ucap Ketua Lee menyindir Luhan,

"Lagipula pemecatan karyawan harus mendapat izin dari direktur. Mengingat direktur mencarimu seperti mencari belahan jiwanya yang hilang aku rasa kau tidak akan dipecat" tambah ketua Lee menggoda Luhan

"a-aniya bukan begitu, aku dan direktur memang sedikit ada masalah ketua. Tapi syukurlah kalau kau tidak memecatku hehee, aku pikir kau sangat marah padaku" jawab Luhan takut-takut

"Iya! Aku marah padamu, berani-berani nya kau memberiku alamat palsu dan nomor tidak aktif" geram ketua Lee

Luhan hanya bisa tersenyum bodoh karena sudah ketahuan

"Aku..saat itu…"

Cklek!

Pintu terbuka lagi dan menampilkan Sehun yang terengah, matanya menatap tajam ke Luhan

"Selamat pagi direktur" sapa Sunhyee dan ketua Lee, Luhan hanya duduk terdiam, ia tahu Sehun pasti sangat marah karena dirinya sudah tidak berada di rumah sakit.

Sehun mengabaikan sapaan ketua Lee dan Sunhyee ia terus menatap tajam Luhan dan menghampirinya.

"Ikut aku" desis Sehun menarik tangan Luhan

"Direktur saya sedang bekerja sekarang" ucap Luhan berusaha menghindar

Sehun tidak mempedulikannya dan terus menarik Luhan menuju ruangannya, ia membanting pintu office room dengan kasar membuat direktur dan Sunhyee menatap takut dan heran

"Aku tidak mau diganggu. Jangan biarkan siapapun masuk ruanganku" kata Sehun kepada sekertarisnya, setelah memastikan sekertarisnya mengerti ia membawa Luhan masuk kedalam ruangannya dan membanting pintu cukup keras

"Direktur anda kenapa?" tanya Luhan yang mulai kesal

"Berhenti memanggilku direktur" kesal Sehun

"Kenapa? Biasanya anda akan menatap tak suka jika saya tidak memanggil anda dengan sebutan direktur" balas Luhan, ia menolak bertemu mata dengan Sehun

"Cukup" teriak Sehun

"Sudahlah lupakan. Terserah kau memangilku apa, setelah aku selesai dengan pekerjaanku, kita kembali ke rumah sakit, kau harus diperiksa" kata Sehun dengan kalimat tak terbantahkan nya

"Tidak perlu, aku baik-baik saja" balas Luhan dingin

"Ada apa denganmu?" desis Sehun

"Aku? Kau yang kenapa? Kenapa kau tiba-tiba menjadi baik padaku. Apa kau mengasihaniku?" teriak Luhan yang mulai frustasi

"A-apa maksudmu? Mengasihani apa?" tanya Sehun bingung

"Kau! Kau tidak perlu ikut campur urusanku. Aku bisa menanganinya sendiri" desis Luhan dan beranjak pergi dari ruangan Sehun

Sehun mencengkram lengan Luhan menahannya agar tidak pergi, kemudian ia memaksa Luhan agar menatapnya

"Ini. Bagaimana bisa kau menyelesaikannya sendiri?" ucap Sehun mengelus kasar pipi Luhan yang masih bengkak

"Ini. Bagaimana bisa kau menyelesaikannya sendiri?" ucap Sehun mengusap kasar bibir Luhan yang memar

"Ini. Bagaimana bisa kau menyelesaikannya sendiri?" ucap Sehun menekan bahu Luhan yang mengalami memar

"arhhh" erang Luhan karena Sehun menekannya terlalu kasar di bahu

"Dan ini. Bagaimana bisa kau menyelesaikannya sendiri?" teriak Sehun membuka paksa kemeja yang Luhan gunakan menampilkan tubuh Luhan yang seluruhnya penuh dengan bekas luka dan memar.

Luhan sangat terkejut karena Sehun membuka paksa kemejanya membuat beberapa kancing kemejanya terlepas dan jatuh di lantai. Ia merasa benar-benar sangat malu dan menyedihkan di depan Sehun sekarang

Dan Sehun sendiri sangat terkejut melihat tubuh Luhan yang penuh dengan bekas luka dan memar untuk pertama kalinya.

Awalnya dia hanya menebak beberapa bagian tubuh Luhan yang memar, tapi ia sangat terkejut mendapati hampir seluruh tubuh Luhan dipenuhi memar. Bagian belakangnya yang terparah banyak luka yang belum mengering dan memar warna kebiruan yang menghiasi hampir seluruh bagian tubuh Luhan

"tidak" gumam Sehun tak percaya

Luhan yang dulu adalah Luhan yang sangat memperhatikan tubuhnya, dia tidak membiarkan cacat di tubuhnya walaupun hanya untuk ukuran bekas jerawat atau gigitan nyamuk. Dia akan menangis jika bekas luka itu tidak mau menghilang.

Tapi apa sekarang? Yang dilihat Sehun adalah seluruh tubuh Luhan yang hampir tidak berwarna putih melainkan warna biru keunguan, Sehun menebak jika ia menekan semua memar di tubuh Luhan, pasti akan membuat Luhan menjerit kesakitan.

"Apa kau sudah puas?" isak Luhan yang mengambil kemejanya dan merasa putus asa karena beberapa kancingnya lepas

"Aku tidak mau kau merasa kasihan padaku. Hidupku sudah sulit jangan membuatnya bertambah sulit" teriak Luhan tambah terisak

"Aku tidak mau kau ikut campur di hidup ku. Kau bukan siapa-siapa untukku" teriak Luhan yang semakin tidak bisa mengendalikan dirinya, dia merasa malu karena Sehun sudah melihat tubuhnya yang cacat karena memar dan bekas luka. Ia menebak pasti Sehun tidak lagi menyukainya, memikirkan itu membuatnya sangat takut sampai terasa sesak.

"Bagaimana bisa aku tidak ikut campur sementara kondisimu begitu parah. SEBENARNYA HIDUP APA YANG KAU JALANI SELAMA INI?" teriak Sehun yang merasa benar-benar bersalah sekarang.

Luhan adalah orang yang ingin ia jaga selama hidupnya

Luhan adalah orang yang tangisannya paling tidak ingin ia dengar selama hidupnya

Luhan adalah orang yang senyumnya ingin ia jaga agar tidak pernah hilang

Luhan adalah orang yang kebahagiaannya adalah mutlak untuk seluruh hidupnya

Luhan adalah satu-satunya orang yang bisa membuatnya gila, marah, menangis, cemburu, kesal, tersenyum dan tertawa bersamaan

Luhan adalah orang yang paling ia cintai di hidupnya

Tapi apa ini? Semua kemarahannya pada Luhan selama ini hanya membuat Luhan menanggung semuanya sendirian

Kemarahannya pada Luhan membuat Luhan sangat menderita, ia merasa bodoh dan tidak berguna sekarang. Ingin sekali ia mencabik-cabik dirinya dan memberikannya pada Luhan untuk menunjukkan dirinya sangat menyesal

"Aku bilang ini bukan urusanmu direktur. Saya akan kembali bekerja" desis Luhan menghapus air matanya dan pergi dari ruangan Sehun

Sehun tidak bisa menahannya kali ini. Seluruh rasa terkejut dan bersalahnya sedang menggerogoti dirinya, ia tidak mampu lagi berkata-kata.

Sekali lagi dia membiarkan Luhannya pergi sendirian.

"Aku menyesal" lirih Sehun pada sosok Luhan yang sudah tidak berada di sekitarnya lagi

* * *

**tobecontinued**

* * *

Nah kan...cadel nyesel kan tuh...

Luhan marah kan tuh jadinya... -_-

**maap ya buat short update nya, soalnya ada beberapa bagian yang kalo dipotong jadi malah nanggung, #alesan :p**

**jangan diomelin authornya ..hhuuu :") :D **

**ditunggu yaaa buat next nya... selamat membaca dan mereview **

**terimakasih :))))**


	8. Chapter 8

_part 8 : apa kau tak percaya padaku?_

* * *

**Let's Stop Being Friends**

**cast : Oh Sehun, Xi Luhan and others**

**Rated : T-M**

**Boy and Boy Love**

**DLDR!**

* * *

Oke sebelum cerita dimulai lagi, mari biarkan gue menjawab secara cepat beberapa review, biar membantu mengurangi penasaran :D

**Q :Orang tua HUNHAN dibuat GS atau _M-(preg)_**

A :Kurang suka sama GS, jadi Heechul dan Jaejoong _M-(Preg) _ nular nanti ke Luhan :D _FYI _semua cerita author full YAOI,

**Q : Kapan Sehun Luhan Lovey-Dovey lagi?**

A : Sebentar lagi kok :D

**Q : Kapan Luhan hamil?**

A : nanti kalau udah baikan sama Sehun baru tancep gas (?) wkkwwkkw

**Q : Sad or Happy Ending?**

A : _FYI _lagi, semua cerita gw bakal dibuat Happy Ending kok. Ga suka banget sama sad ending abisan, hidup udah susah jangan dibuat susah hhuuu ")

**Q : Ceritanya sampai berapa chapter?**

A : belom tau...maap yakkk :")

**Sementara itu dulu yaaaaa ,:D**

**Back to story and happy Readingggggg!**

* * *

**..**

**..**

**..**

"Sehunnie bodoh. Kenapa merobek kemejaku. Kau kenapa seperti itu, apa kau melihat jijik padaku" kesal Luhan masih berusaha membenarkan kemejanya yang sudah tak layak pakai itu.

"Ah kenapa jadi seperti ini" isak Luhan menatap dirinya di cermin

Luhan terus mengoceh dan terisak sambil terus membenarkan kancing kemejanya yang ia pakaikan jarum, setelah merasa kemejanya sudah bisa dipakai lagi, ia mencuci mukanya dan menghapus air matanya.

Ia sebenarnya ragu bisa melanjutkan pekerjaannya atau tidak hari ini, karena selain dia masih merasa kan sakit setiap mengangkat barang, dia juga takut bertemu Sehun. Tapi setelah mencuci mukanya dengan kasar ia meyakinkan dirinya sendir

"Aku harus bekerja" gumam Luhan menatap di cermin

Saat Luhan keluar dari toilet ia melihat Sehun yang masih tampak berantakan keluar dari ruangan nya, dia sepertinya akan pergi lagi dan tidak berada di kantor hari ini. Sehun tampak marah dilihat dari jalan dan caranya menjawab sapaan pegawainya, membuat Luhan mau tak mau sedikit merasa bersalah

"Maafkan aku Sehunnie. Tapi aku mohon jangan menatapku seperti seseorang yang sangat malang. Lihat aku sebagai Luhan, aku mohon" gumam Luhan yang terus memperhatikan kepergian Sehun

Luhan kembali bekerja seperti biasa, namun tidak sepeti sebelumnya, hari ini banyak karyawan yang mengganggu dan memandang rendah dirinya.

Karena sepertinya rumor dirinya dan Sehun sudah meyebar sangat cepat, banyak pihak yang membicarakan dirinya dan menatap tak suka padanya, membuat Luhan semakin frustasi berada disini.

Seperti tadi saat Asisten Manager Pemasaran Lee jii yoon meminta dibuatkan teh keruangannya, dia dengan sengaja menumpahkan teh tersebut ke lantai dan kemudian memaki-maki Luhan dengan keras membuat semua orang datang ke ruangannya

"Kau pikir karena direktur membawamu ke ruangan nya, kau bisa seenak nya saja? Kenapa kau menjatuhkan gelas itu dengan sengaja? Apa karena aku mengatakan teh mu tidak enak" teriak wanita yang banyak kerutan di wajahnya itu.

"Apa hubungannya teh dengan aku ke ruangan direktur?" tanya Luhan tidak mau kalah

"Jika memesan teh hanya untuk di buang ke lantai, sebaiknya lakukan di rumah saja" ucap Luhan membereskan pecahan gelasnya dan bergegas pergi

"Oh lihat dia! Dia benar-benar besar kepala karena direktur memberinya perhatian lebih" kesal Jii yoon membuat semua orang menatap tak suka pada Luhan

Luhan kembali ke office room, dia membereskan semua kekacauan yang dibuat wanita jelek tersebut, Luhan sedang mencuci tangannya sampai dia merasa ada seseorang yang mencengkram lengan nya

"Sebenarnya aku sangat penasaran, kenapa direktur bisa tertarik padamu" ucap suara yang sangat menjijikan menurut Luhan. Dia adalah Manager Proyek dan Perencanaan strategi, Park Tae Woon seorang pria yang Luhan tebak seumuran dengan Sehun, namun kelakuannya sangat menjijikan. Dia selalu menatap Luhan dengan tatapan akan memangsa Luhan daari awal Luhan bekerja di kantor Sehun.

"Kau memang cantik ternyata. Apa kau gay?" tanya Tae woon

"Kalau iya, aku bisa melayani mu" bisik Taewoon yang benar-benar menjijikan untuk Luhan sekarang

"Jika anda tidak ingin minum, anda bisa pergi dari sini manager" desis Luhan melepaskan cengkraman Tae woon

"Oh, kau menolakku? Kau memang terlihat seperti pelacur, kau hanya mengincar direktur karena direktur memiliki segalanya" ucap Tae Woon menghina Luhan

"Jika anda tidak keluar saya akan berteriak" ancam Luhan

"Lakukanlah" kata Tae Woon semakin mendekati Luhan,

Cklek!

"Luhan" panggil sesorang yang ternyata Kai

"Yak! Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" teriak Kai yang melihat Luhan ketakutan dan posisi Tae woon yang seperti ingin menerkam Luhan

"Kai" gumam Luhan berlari ke belakang Kai

"Saya hanya sedang meminta di buatkan teh oleh pegawai baru ini direktur Kim" ucap Tae Woon dengan nada yang meremehkan

"Baiklah, jika anda ada perlu dengan "pegawai" baru ini saya akan keluar" kata Tae Woon yang seluruh perkataannya menghina Luhan

Tae Woon bergegas pergi meninggalkan ruangan. Ketika melewati Kai lengan nya di cengkram oleh Kai

"Ini terakhir kalinya aku melihat kau berkeliaran disini dan mengganggu Luhan. Jika sampai aku melihatmu mengganggunya lagi, kau akan menyesal" desis Kai menakutkan pada Tae Woon

Tae Woon menatap tak suka pada Luhan dan segera pergi

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Kai menatap Luhan

"Aku baik-baik saja, terimakasih sudah datang tepat waktu" kata Luhan berterimakasih

"Ayo kita duduk" Luhan menarik kursi untuk Kai

"Apa kau sering diganggu seperti itu" tanya Kai

"Tidak. Baru hari ini mereka semua mengganggu ku" ucap Luhan yang sedang membuatkan minum untuk Kai

"Kenapa?" tanya Kai

"Karena Sehun tadi pagi membawaku ke ruangan nya, semua mata menatap tak suka padaku" lirih Luhan

"Kenapa Sehun melakukan nya?" tanya Kai bingung

"Itu karena aku membuat masalah" jawab Luhan

"Sepertinya gosip menyebar dengan cepat, kau tahu kan Sehun belum pernah menunjukkan ketertarikan pada seseorang sebelumnya. Tapi melihatmu di bawa ke ruangan nya membuat mereka penasaran kau ini siapa sebenarnya untuk Sehun. Kau harus berhati-hati sekarang" saran Kai

"Aku akan berhati-hati" balas Luhan

"Oia Kai, ada apa kau mencariku?" tanya Luhan

"Oh ini. Ambil ini" kata kai menyerahkan kotak kecil untuk Luhan

"Ini apa?" tanya Luhan

"itu obatmu. Sehun menelponku memintaku untuk ke ruangan nya dan menyerahkan ini padamu, dia bilang dia ada perlu sehingga tidak bisa memberikannya padamu" kata Kai

"Dia ada perlu? Sepertinya dia menghindariku lagi" lirih Luhan

"Lu percayalah, bukan hanya Sehun yang menyesal, aku juga sangat menyesal mengetahui semua tentang dirimu dan keluargamu" ucap Kai sungguh-sungguh

"kalian benar-benar sudah tau ya?" gumam Luhan

"Kau salah menanggung semua nya sendiri, kau harusnya memberitahu kami" ucap Kai menatap Luhan

"Untuk apa? Agar kalian bisa mengasihaniku" tanya Luhan tak suka

"Demi Tuhan Lu, untuk apa kami mengasihanimu. Kita sudah kenal sejak lama, jika aku yang berada di posisimu, kau juga pasti membantuku tanpa berfikir. Itu yang aku pikirkan. Percayalah Sehun sangat menyesali semua perlakuannya padamu, dia tidak mengasihanimu dia ingin memperbaiki hubungan kalian" kata Kai meyakinkan

"Entahlah Kai, aku hanya merasa dia menatap kasihan padaku. Aku tidak menyukainya" lirih Luhan

"Beri dia kesempatan" saran Kai

Luhan hanya menatapnya dan memikirkan perkataan Kai

"Aku akan bicara padanya" jawab Luhan

"Bagus kalau begitu. Aku pergi dulu, jangan lupa minum obatmu" kata Kai mengacak rambut Luhan dan pergi meninggalkan Luhan disana.

"Hmm… berhati-hatilah Kai" balas Luhan dan memutuskan untuk kembali bekerja.

Setelah Kai pergi, Luhan dengan sengaja mondar-mandir ke ruangan Sehun dengan berbagai alasan, berharap Sehun sudah kembali dan mereka bisa berbicara sebentar.

Sampai jam kerja Luhan selesai, Sehun tidak datang lagi kekantornya. Membuat ia mendesah kecewa dan bergegas meninggalkan kantor Sehun

**..**

**..**

**..**

Malam harinya Luhan pergi ke klub untuk bekerja. Ia sudah memutuskan untuk memulai semua pekerjaannya dari sekarang agar dapat mengumpulkan uang lebih banyak lagi.

Ia menelpon Heechul memberitahu ibunya akan pulang terlambat, tapi Heechul terus-terusan menggodanya, ia mengatakan tidak apa jika dirinya tidak pulang asal bersama Sehun, membuat Luhan kesal karena ibunya terus menggoda dirinya.

Luhan sekarang sedang berada di luar klub, menunggu pelanggan yang harus diantar pulang.

"Sebenarnya aku heran kenapa orang-orang sangat suka mabuk. Memangnya mabuk menyelesaikan masalah" gumam Luhan yang melihat temannya sedang kerepotan membawa seorang pria yang berbadan besar dan sedang mabuk berat

"Luhan antarkan tuan ini" ucap seseorang yang sedang memapah pria tua yang mabuk, membuyarkan lamunan Luhan

"Ini kunci mobilnya dan ini alamatnya" kata temannya memberikan kunci dan sebuah kertas

"baiklah. Akan segera aku antar" kata Luhan mengambil alih pria tua tersebut dan segera membawanya ke mobil

"Kau harus segera kembali. Kita banyak pelanggan hari ini"

"Ne sunbae. Aku akan segera kembali setelah ini" ucap Luhan dan tak lama menjalankan mobil pelanggan dan mengantarnya pulang.

**..**

**..**

**..**

Luhan baru saja sampai di klub lagi setelah mengantar pelanggan pertamanya hari ini, dia mengernyit bingung ketika teman-temannya sedang kerepotan mengurus seseorang yang tampaknya sudah mabuk berat. Luhan hanya melihat bentuk tubuh orang itu dari belakang, ia tebak itu adalah seseorang yang masih muda yang mungkin seumuran dengannya.

"Lihat orang itu. Dia mempunyai uang tetapi hanya digunakan untuk mabuk-mabukkan" cibir Luhan yang kesal melihat pemuda tersebut.

Luhan tidak berminat untuk menghampiri teman-teman nya yang sedang kesulitan, ia memilih untuk masuk kedalam dan mencari pelanggan yang tidak menyusahkan.

"Aku tidak mau dibawa kalian. Lepaskan" teriak pemuda tersebut

Mendegar teriakan pemuda itu membuat Luhan menghentikan langkahnya. Ia kembali keluar untuk memastikan kalau tebakan nya salah.

Luhan memutuskan mendekati teman-temannya dan sangat terkejut melihat pemuda yang terlihat sangat mabuk tersebut

"Sehun" teriak Luhan sangat terkejut, ia berlari mengambil alih Sehun dari teman-teman nya

"Siapa yang memanggilku" racau Sehun dan menemukan Luhan sedang memegang lengannya

"Luhan… Hey, aku hanya mau diantar olehnya. Kalian pergi sana" usir Sehun dengan suara yang sudah sangat mabuk dan tubuh yang sempoyongan

"Kalian pergilah. Aku yang akan membawanya" pinta Luhan pada teman-teman nya

"Pria ini sangat mabuk Lu, dia berbahaya, dia baru saja menghajar security kita didalam, kau harus berhati-hati" pesan teman Luhan

"A-aniya dia tidak berbahaya. Aku mengenalnya" bantah Luhan

"Baiklah. Kau berhati-hatilah" kata teman Luhan dan Luhan hanya mengangguk mengerti

"Ini kunci mobilnya. Mobilnya yang diparkir disana" tunjuk teman Luhan memberi tahu

"Ah- ne, terimakasih"

Setelah teman-teman nya pergi, tinggal Sehun dan Luhan berdua dia luar. Luhan masih sangat kesal karena mendapati Sehun yang mabuk berat. Ia ingin memarahinya tapi dia tahu itu percuma karena Sehun tidak akan ingat jika dia memarahinya

"Luhan" teriak Sehun memeluk Luhan

"Se-sehun, ayo kita pulang" ajak Luhan

"Andwae! Kalau pulang kau akan pergi lagi. Kau akan pergi jauh ke Cina, wussss. Aku tidak mau kau pergi lagi" racau Sehun memeluk Luhan erat

"Kita hanya akan pulang Sehunna, aku tidak akan pergi" ucap Luhan meyakinkan

"Kau bohong, kau selalu pergi dariku, membuatku seperti orang gila" kesal Sehun memeluk Luhan dengan erat

"Sehun" lirih Luhan di pelukan Sehun.

Luhan terdiam mendengar racauan Sehun, ia hanya bisa mendengarkan semua yang Sehun rasakan selama ini.

Sehun memang dari awal tidak pernah setuju jika Luhan harus pindah dan pergi jauh darinya. Sehun bahkan mengklaim dirinyalah yang akan bertanggung jawab sepenuhnya atas hidup Luhan.

Luhan akan dengan senang hati menerima semua tawaran Sehun jika dirinya tidak memiliki kedua orang tua yang sangat dia cintai. Luhan akan dengan senang hati berlindung di pelukan Sehun dan berbahagia dengan Sehunnya. Tapi dia tidak bisa menjadi egois dengan hidup bahagia sendiri sementara orang tuanya akan mengalami kesulitan tanpa dirinya.

"Luhan" teriak Sehun lagi melepas pelukannya, seakan Luhan adalah mainan yang selalu membuatnya bahagia

"Iya Sehunnie" jawab Luhan tersenyum membelai wajah pria yang sangat ia rindukan ini

"Jangan marah padaku, aku mohon Lu. Luhannie tidak boleh marah pada Sehunnie" racau Sehun yang walaupun sedang mabuk, bisa mengeluarkan jurus aegyo super andalannya

"Sehunnie jangan lakukan itu" perintah Luhan yang tidak tahan melihat aegyo Sehun

"Aku sayang Luhannie..bbuing bbuing" kata Sehun membuat gerakan yang sangat imut

"Aku tidak mungkin bisa marah melihatmu seperti ini" gemas Luhan mencubit pipi Sehun

"Ayo kita pulang" kata Luhan memapah tubuh sehun

"Tidak mau pulang. Kalau pulang kau akan pergi" racau Sehun

"Aku tidak akan pergi" balas Luhan

"Sehunnie kau berat sekali. Mana mobilmu?" tanya Luhan

"Itu" tunjuk Sehun asal

dan sesaat Luhan terdiam melihat mobil yang ditunjuk Sehun. karena Sehun menggunakan mobil yang dulu sering Sehun pakai untuk mengantar jemput Luhan kemanapun

"Aku pikir kau sudah menjualnya" lirih Luhan dan membawa Sehun masuk kedalam nya

Tak lama Luhan duduk di bangku pengemudi

"Selesai" ucap Luhan saat selesai memakaikan seat belt pada Sehun

"Biasanya kau yang memakaikan ku seat belt, kenapa sekarang aku yang memakaikan mu" protes Luhan memperhatikan Sehun yang sudah tertidur

"Sehunnie, aku harus membawa mu kemana" tanya Luhan pada Sehun dan tentu saja tidak mendapat jawaban karena Sehun telah tidur.

"Aku tidak mungkin membawamu pulang kerumah. Aku tidak siap bertemu eomma dan appa" lirih Luhan

"Terpaksa aku akan membawamu ke motel dekat sini" ucap Luhan memperhatikan Sehun

"Ayo kita jalan. Aku tidak percaya akan membawa mobil ini" ucap Luhan tersenyum dan mulai mencari motel terdekat.

**..**

**..**

**..**

"Sampai" ucap Luhan terengah saat berhasil membawa Sehun masuk ke dalam motel dan berhasil membuatnya berbaring.

"Kenapa kau sangat berkeringat" kata Luhan cemas mengelap keringat Sehun

"Aku akan meminta waslap" gumam Luhan, namun tak lama bangun tangannya ditarik Sehun

"Jangan pergi" lirih Sehun menahan Luhan agar tidak pergi

"Aku tidak pergi, hanya ingin meminta waslap untukmu" balas Luhan tersenyum

"Jangan. Kau disini saja" ucap Sehun yang semakin mencengkram Luhan dan tak lama kembali tertidur.

"Baiklah aku tidak pergi" gumam Luhan yang juga menggenggam tangan Sehun

Setelah merasa Sehun sudah benar-benar tidur, Luhan menarik tangan nya dari genggaman Sehun, dia menunggu reaksi Sehun dan tampaknya Sehun sudah tenang. Setelah memastikan Sehun bisa ditinggal, Luhan segera berlari keluar untuk meminta waslap dan meminjam kaos pada pemilik motel. Baju Sehun sudah sangat dipenuhi keringatnya.

"Luhan…Lu" gumam Sehun dalam mimpinya

Luhan yang sudah kembali meminjam waslap mendengarnya, ia pun langsung menghampiri Sehun dan membelai wajahnya agar ia kembali tenang

"Aku disini, istirahatlah" gumam Luhan menenangkan Sehun dan tak lama nafas Sehun kembali teratur

Luhan mulai mengompres waslap yang ia pinjam dan mengelapnya ke wajah dan leher Sehun

"Jika kita sudah bicara, aku tidak akan memaafkan mu karena mabuk Sehunnie, aku sungguh-sungguh" ucap Luhan mengelap keringat Sehun

"Aku benci kau minum seperti ini. Aku benar-benar harus bicara denganmu" kesal Luhan yang mulai melepas dasi Sehun dan membuka kancing kemejanya satu-persatu

"Jika tahu kau akan mabuk seperti ini, aku tidak akan membiarkanmu pergi dari kantor tadi pagi" gumam Luhan yang sudah berhasil memakaikan kaos yang dia pinjam dari pemilik hotel

"Selesai. Tidurlah. Aku disini" kata Luhan tersenyum membelai wajah Sehun

**..**

**..**

**..**

Keesokan paginya Sehun bangun dan merasakan sakit kepala serta perutnya yang mual, dia masih mengerjapkan matanya dan menebak-nebak dimana dirinya sekarang.

"Luhan" panggil Sehun namun tidak ada jawaban

"Aku tidak mungkin bermimpi Luhan disini, aku sangat yakin dia bersamaku semalam" gumam Sehun memijit kepalanya yang masih sangat sakit.

Sehun mencoba bangun untuk mencari Luhan, saat akan bangun matanya menemukan surat yang tergeletak di meja, ia mengambil surat tersebut kemudian membacanya

_Direktur, aku tidak bisa menemanimu lebih lama lagi karena aku harus berangkat kerja . Aku sudah menyiapkan semangkuk bubur, segelas air putih dan air jeruk dia atas meja. Minumlah air putihnya terlebih dulu. Kemudian makan buburnya, baru minum air jeruk untuk menghilangkan rasa mualmu._

_Kau harus menghabiskan semuanya direktur. Jika tidak kau dalam masalah. Dompet dan kunci mobilmu aku letakkan di laci dibawah meja. Sampai bertemu di kantor._

_Pegawaimu, Luhan_

"Bahkan di surat dia memanggilku direktur" gerutu Sehun dan meminum segelas air yang disiapkan Luhan

"Tunggu. Jika Luhan menyiapkan ini semua, berarti dia bersamaku semalaman?" tanya Sehun pada dirinya sendiri

"Ah baiklah, aku akan makan semua yang dia buat" gumam Sehun yang mood nya menjadi baik mengingat Luhan bersamanya semalaman

**..**

**..**

**..**

Sehun tiba di kantornya dengan perasaan yang bagus karena mengingat surat Luhan yang mengatakan sampai bertemu di kantor. Ia sedang menuju ruangannya dan mengernyit bingung melihat karyawan nya yang lagi-lagi berkumpul seperti sedang menonton pertunjukkan.

"Aku yakin dia sengaja melakukan nya" teriak Tae Woon menuduh Luhan yang sekarang hanya bisa terdiam

"Manager Park, mungkin anda lupa meletakkan dimana. Cobalah mengingat dengan benar" saran ketua Lee

"Kau selalu saja membela pegawaimu yang bersalah ketua" teriak Tae Woon

"Jelas-jelas dia yang membuangnya" tuduh Tae woon menunjuk Luhan

"Ada apa ini?" tanya Sehun yang bingung melihat manager handal kepercayaannya sedang bertengkar dengan ketua Lee dan yang lebih membuatnya bingung ada Luhan disana yang hanya terdiam menunduk.

"Selamat siang direktur" semua pegawai menyapa Sehun

"Ada apa?" tanya Sehun

"Direktur. Pegawai baru tuan Lee, dia membuang proyek besar yang sudah disepakati dengan Fukouka Fast Retail Jepang" tuduh Tae Woon

"Bagaimana bisa? Kerja sama itu baru berhasil disepakati setelah 5 tahun" tanya Sehun yang mulai terpancing amarahnya

"Luhan membuangnya dengan sengaja, saya sudah mengatakan untuk tidak membersihkan meja saya" ucap Tae Woon licik

"Saya melihatnya tuan. Luhan memang dengan sengaja membuangnya, padahal Manager Park sudah mengatakan untuk tidak membersihkan mejanya" kini Ji Yoon yang bersuara menuduh Luhan

"Saya membersihkan nya karena anda menyuruh saya mebersihkan meja anda manager" kesal Luhan yang dijelek-jelekan di depan Sehun

"Kau berani-berani nya berteriak di depan direktur" balas Tae Woon memancing Sehun

"Karena anda terus menuduh saya" balas Luhan

"Kau pikir…."

"Cukup!" ucap Sehun menghentikan situasi yang mulai membuatnya sakit kepala ini

"Ketua Lee, kumpulkan semua manager, kita adakan rapat, mungkin ada beberapa bagian manager yang mempunyai salinan proposal" kata Sehun kepada ketua Lee

"baik direktur" jawab ketua Lee dan bergegas menghubungi semua manager

"Yang lain kembali bekerja" desis Sehun

Semua karyawan kembali ke meja nya masing-masing termasuk Luhan, Luhan berhenti saat melewati Sehun

"Bukan aku yang melakukan nya" ucapnya tanpa melihat Sehun dan kembali bekerja.

**..**

**..**

**..**

Selesai rapat, keadaan para manager tampaknya tidak baik. Karena sepertinya Sehun marah besar, Luhan yang menjadi tersangka dalam kasus ini merasa sangat bersalah ia mendatangi ruangan Sehun dan memberanikan diri berbicara.

Tok Tok

Tok Tok

Tok Tok

"Masuk" ucap Sehun yang memang sedang dalam keadaan marah

Ia menoleh dan mendapati Luhan yang datang ke ruangan nya

"Datanglah lain kali, aku sibuk" ucap Sehun tidak menatap Luhan

"Dia menyuruhku untuk membereskan mejanya, dan mengatakan padaku akan memecatku bila semua berkas yang ada di meja tidak dibuang. Maka dari itu aku membuangnya. Aku tidak tahu ada proposal penting didalamnya, dan memang tidak ada kertas yan penting menurutku. Dia tidak menyukaiku makanya menuduhku" kata Luhan berusaha menjelaskan

"Sudahlah, aku sedang mengusahakan nya. Lebih baik kau pergi" kata Sehun menatap Luhan

"Apa kau tidak percaya padaku?" tanya Luhan

"Entahlah" jawab Sehun menatap Luhan

"Kau menyalahkan ku" balas Luhan tak yakin

"Tae Woon adalah managerku yang paling handal dan melakukan banyak hal untuk perusahaan ini. Semua yang dia katakan hampir selalu benar. Aku juga tidak bisa menyalahkan nya dan membelamu yang baru saja bergabung dengan perusahaan ini . Lagipula untuk apa dia mengganggumu?" ucap Sehun meragukan Luhan

"Aku berkata jujur" jawab Luhan

"Luhan! Sudahlah lebih baik kau keluar" kata Sehun yang tak mau bertengkar dengan Luhan

"Baiklah, saya permisi direktur" kata Luhan meninggalkan ruangan Sehun dengan kecewa karena Sehun tidak mempercayainya.

Luhan berjalan dengan tergesa-gesa menuju tempat pembuangan sampah, ia ingin memastikan kalau dirinya tidak membuang sesuatu yang terlihat penting. Saat dalam perjalanan nya kesana, Luhan ditarik oleh seseorang dan dirinya dihimpit ke tembok

"Bagaimana rasanya disalahkan?" tanya Taewoon licik

'"Jadi benar kau menjebak ku" desis Luhan

"Tidak. Aku tidak menjebakmu, lebih tepatnya aku melempar kesalahan ku padamu. Aku menghilangkan proposal itu dengan sengaja, karena perjanjian didalam nya sangat merugikan aku. Dengan begini rencana di proposal itu tidak jalan dan selamanya kau akan disalahkan, ah aku lebih suka jika kau dipecat"

"Lagipula aku tidak suka berada satu kantor dengan penjilat yang sekaligus mendekati dua direktur terkenal di Korea saat ini" desis Taewoon membelai kasar wajah Luhan

"Lepaskan aku" ucap Luhan

"Aku akan membuktikan kalau kau yang melakukannya" kata Luhan balik mengancam

"Jangan buang-buang waktumu. Lebih baik layani aku cantik" Taewoon kembali membelai wajah Luhan namun kali ini Luhan menghempaskan nya

"Jangan menyentuhku" teriak Luhan

"Aku akan mencari bukti kalau kau yang melakukan nya" ancam Luhan

"Lakukanlah. Direktur sangat mempercayaiku dia tidak akan mempercayai pegawai murahan sepertimu" desis Taewoon meninggalkan Luhan

"Oh baiklah, dia memang menakutkan" gumam Luhan merasa takut pada Taewoon

* * *

**tbc...**

* * *

_udah lumayan kan HUNHAN nya? progress nya dikit-dikit. :D_

_butuh waktu sehari untuk publish next chap nya :D_

_ditunggu yaaaa... Selamat membaca dan review_


	9. Chapter 9

_part 9 : Aku mencintaimu_

* * *

**Let's Stop Being Friends**

**cast : Oh Sehun, Xi Luhan and others**

**Rated : T-M**

**Boy and Boy Love**

**DLDR!**

* * *

**..**

**..**

**..**

"Aku harus meyakinkan Sehun" gumam Luhan

Luhan langsung berlari ke ruangan Sehun, setelah Taewoon mengakui kalau dialah yang sengaja menghilangkan proposal kerjasama itu. Luhan bertekad untuk mengatakan semuanya tidak peduli bagaimana reaksi Sehun nanti nya

Luhan sudah berada di depan kantor Sehun siap untuk bertemu lagi dengan Sehun. Tapi saat akan membuka pintu ruangan Sehun. Luhan mendengar ada seseorang di ruangan Sehun dan memutuskan untuk menguping pembicaraan Sehun

"Bagaiamana?" tanya Sehun pada seseorang yang ternyata ketua Lee

"Semua bagian managemen tidak ada yang mempunyai salinan nya direktur. Mereka mengatakan saat anda memberikan proposal asli ke Manager Park, manager Park melarang semua bagian divisi managemen untuk memegan salinan nya" jawab ketua Lee

"Kenapa begitu?" tanya Sehun yang nampak kesal

"Manager Park bilang untuk menghindari kecurangan di beberap divisi yang akan membocorkan ke perusahaaan saingan kita"

"Kenapa dia begitu ceroboh" geram Sehun

"Direktur, saya berani menjamin Luhan tidak melakukan apapun" ucap Ketua Lee yang masih membela Luhan, membuat Luhan tersenyum berterimakasih mendengarnya.

"Aku juga tidak menyalahkan Luhan. Aku akan mencari cara lain, kau boleh pergi" ucap Sehun

Ketua Lee sudah berjalan pergi tapi Sehun memanggilnya lagi

"Ketua" panggil Sehun

"Iya direktur?" tanya Ketua Lee

"Berapa kerugian nya jika kita tidak punya bukti dari proposal ini?" tanya Sehun

"Karena ini kerjasama tiga perusahaan, bila salah satunya menghilangkan bukti perjanjian, ia tidak memiliki hak untuk pembagian hasil dan akan membayar pada dua perusahaan lainnya dengan jumlah dua kali lipat dari perjanjian" jawab Tuan Lee

"Hah..Baiklah. aku akan cari cara lain" gumam Sehun

"Saya permisi direktur" kata ketua Lee

"hmm,, pergilah" balas Sehun

Luhan mendengar semuanya dan merasa bersalah, pasti Sehun sedang menyalahkan dirinya mau tak mau karena dituduh menghilangkan proposal. Luhan yang tadinya ingin menceritakan semuanya kepada Sehun mengurungkan niatnya dan kembali bekerja karena tidak ingin menambah masalah Sehun.

**..**

**..**

**..**

..

..

..

..

Malam ini hujan turun dengan derasnya. Luhan sedang mendapatkan jatah libur di klub dan memutuskan segera pulang setelah selesai bekerja. Ia berterimakasih pada Heechul yang menaruh payung di tas nya setelah ia terkena demam beberapa waktu lalu, Jadi ia tidak perlu repot-repot menunggu hingga hujan reda.

Luhan berjalan pulang dengan lesu, ia merasa bersalah pada Sehun, karena sepertinya Sehun dalam masalah karena proposalnya yang hilang. Tapi ia juga sedikit kesal pada Sehun karena tidak mempercayainya. Ditambah Taewoon yang jelas-jelas tidak menyukainya dan membuat dirinya menjadi tersangka. Taewoon sangat menyeramkan menurut Luhan.

"Taewoon-ssi" geeram Luhan menendang batu kerikil di genangan air

"Menyebalkan aahhhh menyebalkan" teriak Luhan kesal

Luhan terus berjalan hingga sampai di flat kecilnya. Ia berniat istirahat dan tidur dengan nyaman malam ini, ia ingin meminta Heechul membuatkan susu hangat untuknya kemudian pergi tidur.

"Eomma aku pulang" teriak Luhan memasuki flat nya,

"Iya nak" balas Heechul

"Issh eomma kenapa hanya berteriak. Biasanya langsung menghampiriku dan memelukku" kesal Luhan dan terus berjalan ke dalam untuk menemukan eomma nya.

"Eomma dia siapa?" Teriak Luhan menemukan eomma nya yang sedang membersihkan telinga seseorang, dan yang membuat Luhan tambah kesal adalah orang tersebut tiduran di paha Heechul.

"Tebak dia siapa nak" kata Heechul yang masih asik membersihkan telinga orang tersebut

"Mana aku tahu, dia menghadap kesana" gerutu Luhan

"Eomma telinga yang satu" kata pria tersebut membalikkan badannya dan membuat Luhan membelalakan matanya

"Sehun" pekik Luhan

"Hay Lu, kau malam sekali sampai rumah. Kata eomma jam kerja mu selesai jam 6" ucap Sehun menyindir Luhan. Karena jelas-jelas tadi Luhan pulang dari kantornya pukul 4 sore.

"Aku lembur eomma" balas Luhan cepat, takut kalau Sehun memberitahu eomma nya dia juga bekerja di klub

"Kau. Bagaimana bisa kau disini?" Tanya Luhan menunjuk Sehun

"Dan kenapa memakai baju kesayangan ku" protes Luhan

"Wae? Kau juga selalu memakai kaos kesayangan ku" balas Sehun

"Ishh, anak ini. Baju Sehun basah, dia hujan-hujanan mencari rumah kita nak. Saat eomma sampai rumah dia sedang menunggu didepan sambil menggigil kedinginan" kata Heechul yang masih sibuk membersihkan telinga Sehun

"Selesai nak" ucap Heechul mengecup kening Sehun

"Aku kan putramu, kenapa kau terlihat lebih mencintai dia" kesal Luhan melihat Heechul mencium kening Sehun

"Gomawo eomma" teriak Sehun dan bangun dari posisi tidurnya, ia kembali menatap Luhan yang tampaknya masih kesal karena masalah tadi dikantor.

"Kalau begitu kau bisa langsung pergi" Luhan menunjukkan arah pintu pada Sehun

"Luhan, apa kau demam lagi nak?" Tanya Heechul menghampiri Luhan dan memeriksa suhu tubuh Luhan

"Aniyo eomma" protes Luhan

"Kalau begitu kenapa mengusir Sehun. Kau selalu bilang ingin tidur dengan Sehun lagi. Malam ini keinginanmu terwujud" goda Heechul

"Eommaaa" kesal Luhan karena malu eomma nya mengatakan hal itu didepan Sehun

"Jangan macam-macam. Sehun menginap disini, diluar masih hujan deras" kata Heechul menyentil kening Luhan

"Tapi dia kan bawa mobil" bantah Luhan

"Aku tidak bawa eomma" balas Sehun cepat, membuat Luhan mendelik padanya.

"Kalaupun kau bawa, kau akan tetap menginap disini nak, eomma tidak akan membiarkan mu menyetir saat hujan deras" kata Heechul yang sedang sibuk menyiapkan makanan untuk Sehun dan Luhan

Sehun menyengir karena Heechul membelanya

"Sehunnie, Luhannie, ayo kita makan nak" teriak Heechul

"Ne,eomma" balas Sehun meninggalkan Luhan yang masih mendelik padanya

**..**

**..**

**..**

Mereka menghabiskan makan malam dengan saling diam dan saling mendelik. Sehun terkekeh mengetahui Luhan masih kesal karena tadi ia memarahi nya di kantor. Luhan yang melihat Sehun tersenyum hanya mendelik kesal padanya dan saat Sehun tidak melihat ke arahnya Luhan tersenyum lega karena Sehun baik-baik saja.

"Aigoo, apa kalian sedang bertengkar? Biasanya kalian akan saling menyuapi jika sedang makan" goda Heechul pada Sehun dan Luhan

"Kami tidak bertengkar eomma, iya kan Lu?" Tanya Sehun memaksa Luhan mengatakan iya

"Iya. Kami tidak bertengkar" balas Luhan menatap sebal pada Sehun

"Kalian sudah selesai" tanya Heechul yang mulai membereskan piring

"Sudah eomma. Terimakasih untuk makanan nya yang sangat lezat" Sehun menjawab senang

"Yasudah, kalian bisa istirahat sekarang. Kalian pasti lelah. Lu, bawa Sehun kekamar mu" kata Heechul pada Luhan

"Eomma bisa tidur denganku, biarkan Sehun tidur dikamar eomma" protes Luhan

"Sejak kapan kalian menolak tidur bersama? Cepat bawa Sehun ke kamarnya, kasian dia kedinginan" kesal Heechul pada Luhan

"Baiklah" kata Luhan kalah

"Ayo ikut aku" kata Luhan mengajak Sehun masuk ke kamarnya

"Oia jika kalian ingin melakukan sesuatu, jangan terlalu berisik ya, eomma tidak mau terganggu dengan kegiatan kalian" teriak Heechul menggoda Sehun dan Luhan

"Eomma" teriak Luhan yang benar-benar kesal pada Heechul.

Cklek! Luhan membuka pintu kamarnya

"Ayo masuk, kenapa diam saja" tanya Luhan pada Sehun

Sehun mengikuti Luhan masuk kekamar nya dan merasakan sesak saat melihat kamar Luhan.

Kamar Luhan yang dulu adalah kamar besar yang dipenuhi banyak boneka, sepatu bola , seragam basket, foto nya yang ditempel di seluruh dinding, poster Manchester United dan walpaper dinding hello kitty,. Membuat siapa saja yang masuk kekamar nya akan bingung menebak ini kamar pria atau wanita.

Jangan lupakan kasur Luhan yang dulu yang muat untuk empat orang dan sangat empuk, kasur Luhan yang sekarang hanya cukup ditempati satu orang dan sangat tidak nyaman untuk berbaring.

Ini sama sekali bukan Luhan nya, Luhan yang sekarang terlalu menerima hal yang sama sekali tidak ia sukai, Luhan yang sekarang terlalu banyak merasakan sesuatu yang sangat ia benci

"Kenapa?" tanya Luhan melihat Sehun yang diam melihat kamarnya

"Tidak. Tidak apa" jawab Sehun yang tidak mau bertengkar dengan Luhan

"Kau berbaringlah disana, aku ingin ganti baju dulu" kata Luhan mengambil kaos nya di lemari pakaian

"Disini?" tanya Sehun yang sudah duduk di kasur Luhan yang hanya cukup untuk satu orang

"Iya disitu" jawab Luhan

"Kau lihat ke arah sana, aku ingin ganti baju" Luhan memberi tahu Sehun, Sehun langsung menoleh ke arah berlawanan menuruti Luhan

"Yak! Kenapa menatapku?" kesal Luhan saat mengecek Sehun yang ternyata masih menatapnya

"Wae? Aku sudah pernah melihat semuanya. Lagipula kau biasa tidur tanpa menggunakan apapun" balas Sehun

"Sudahlah, percuma bicara denganmu" kesal Luhan yang melempar kaos nya

Luhan yang kesal tidak lagi berniat mengganti kemeja nya. Ia tidak mau Sehun melihat tubuhnya yang memar dan banyak luka lagi

"Kenapa tidak jadi ganti baju" bisik Sehun yang sudah memeluk Luhan dari belakang

"Se-Sehun apa yang kau lakukan" tanya Luhan yang jantung nya mulai berdegup kencang lagi

"Membantumu ganti baju Lu" ucap Sehun, tangannya kini sudah membuka satu persatu kancing kemeja Luhan

"T-tidak perlu" balas Luhan yang seluruh tubuhnya sudah merinding karena nafas Sehun yang terasa di lehernya

"Kemejamu basah aku tak mau kau sakit" kata Sehun yang terus membuka kancing kemeja Luhan

Selesai melepaskan kancing kemeja Luhan, Sehun membelai tubuh Luhan membuat Luhan menahan desahannya karena sentuhan Sehun.

Setelah puas membelai dada Luhan, Sehun membuang kemeja Luhan ke sembarang tempat dan membuat Luhan telanjang dada.

"Sehun aku bisa sendiri" lirih Luhan

"Tatap aku" kata Sehun membalikkan tubuh Luhan agar menatapnya

Sekali lagi, Sehun merasa sangat marah pada orang-orang yang membuat tubuh Luhan menjadi seperti ini

"Apa ini sakit?" tanya Sehun menekan memar di perut Luhan

"Sedikit" jawab Luhan

"Kalau ini?" tanya Sehun menyentuh luka yang mengering di dada Luhan

"Sudah tidak" balas Luhan yang mulai merasa aneh dengan sentuhan Sehun di tubuhnya

"Bagaimana dengan ini?" tanya Sehun yang kini menyesap pundak Luhan sedikit menjilatnya

"Se-sehun" panggil Luhan yang terkejut dengan perlakuan Sehun

"Jawab aku" kata Sehun yang ciuman nya semakin turun

"Sudah tidak" balas Luhan terengah karena kegiatan Sehun yang mulai mengabsen tubuhnya satu-satu

"Kalau ini, aku sangat merindukan ini" ucap Sehun yang mengecup nipple kanan Luhan dan tangannya bermain di nipple satunya

"Sehunmmmm" ucap Luhan terengah yang sudah lama tidak merasakan sensasi ini

"Lihat aku Lu" perintah Sehun pada Luhan

"Aku janji mereka yang membuat tubuhmu seperti ini akan mendapat balasan nya., yang perlu kau lakukan hanya bersandar padaku mulai sekarang. Aku tidak mengasihanimu, aku hanya akan membalas mereka. Jadi berhenti melakukan sesuatu yang membuat dirimu terluka. Aku mohon" pinta Sehun membelai wajah

Luhan hanya terdiam dengan perkataan Sehun

"Semakin kau mencoba menghindar, aku akan semakin kuat menarik mu. Aku tidak mau kehilangan dirimu lagi" lirih Sehun yang kemudian menangkup wajah Luhan dan mencium bibirnya.

"Sehunmmphhh…" kata-kata Luhan terpotong karena Sehun sudah menyerang bibir nya dengan kasar, awalnya ciuman mereka sangat lembut dan memabukkan, ciuman yang sangat dirindukan oleh keduanya selama bertahun-tahun. Tapi nampaknya Sehun sudah tidak bisa menahan diri lagi, ia mulai melumat bibir Luhan kasar.

"Sehunn..nggmmmpphhhh" Sehun terus menjelajahi isi gua hangat milik Luhan. Mengabsen satu persatu giginya tidak membiarkan Luhan mengambil nafas secepatnya, karena Sehun benar sangat merindukan bibir ini, tidak hanya bibir ia merindukan semua yang ada di Luhan

Sehun tidak hanya mencium Luhan dengan lapar, tangan nya pun kini bergerilnya masuk kedalam celana dalam Luhan. Meremas junior Luhan yang ternyata sudah menegang.

" Sehun… ahhh~" desah Luhan keras saat Sehun semakin gencar memijit dan meremas – remas miliknya dengan keras.

"Maafkan Lu, tapi aku merasa sangat bahagia sekarang. Aku tidak mau menahan lagi" bisik Sehun seduktif di telinga Luhan.

Sehun kembali mencium bibir Luhan, kali ini Luhan memberikan akses pada Sehun agar bebas masuk ke dalam rongga mulutnya, mereka saling mengesap lidah masing-masing, merasakan kembali rasa yang sangat mereka rindukan selama beberapa tahun ini.

Sehun menguasai mulut Luhan dengan tangan yang terus meremas junior Luhan, membuat Luhan melemas karena sensasi yang sangat menyenangkan ini. Luhan tidak bisa lagi menahan berat tubuhnya, ia akan segera jatuh kalau Sehun tak menangkap pinggangnya untuk menahan beratnya.

Sehun memutuskan untuk menggendong Luhan ke ranjang kecil milik Luhan yang akan menjadi saksi cinta mereka setelah bertahun-tahun lamanya.

Di gendongnya Luhan dengan bridal style dan kemudian membawa Luhan ke keranjang.

Brukkk…

Sehun langsung menghempaskan Luhan ditengah-tengah kasur kecil milik Luhan, dan tak lama Sehun menyusul menindihnya dan melumat bibir merah Luhan lagi.

" mmmmpphh" desah Luhan seiringan permainan lidahnya yang semakin lama semakin ganas. Keduanya saling berusaha mendominasi, melumat, menghisap dan bertukar saliva.

Luhan membawa jemarinya di rambut hitam milik Sehun. Menjambak dan menekan kepalanya agar Sehun lebih dalam menciuminya.

Sedangkan kedua tangan Sehun sibuk bermain di nipple Luhan dan tangan satunya melepas celana dalam Luhan.

Setelah selesai membuat Luhan polos tanpa menggunakan apapun, Sehun pun melepas baju dan boxernya sehingga mereka berdua sekarang sama-sama dalam keadaan polos.

Saling menatap wajah dan tubuh masing-masing, menyalurkan rasa rindu mereka masing-masing, dan tetap saling mengagumi walaupun sudah lama tak bertemu dan membagi cinta seperti malam ini.

"Kau tampan Sehunna" puji Luhan berusaha menggapai wajah Sehun yang sedang menindihnya.

"Dan kau cantik seperti biasanya Lu" ucap Sehun yang juga memuji Luhan

Dan lagi, keduanya menyatukan bibir mereka, saling mengklaim diri masing-masing, jika mereka saling memiliki satu sama lain. Malam yang sangat menggairahkan untuk keduanya dilalui dengan suara rintikan hujan yang semakin derasnya. Membuat kedua insan tersebut terlarut dalam indahnya cinta mereka.

" Ahhh…ahhh Sehun..uhhh~…" erangan Luhan pun keluar saat Sehun menjilati  
lehernya dan kemudian menghisapnya dengan kuat sehingga meninggalkan banyak sekali tanda-tanda merah menyala menyaingi beberapa lebam yang ada di leher putih pucat miliknya.

Lalu ciumannya beralih pada nipple kanan Luhan. Dengan nafsu Sehun menjilat, dan mengigit nipple kanan Luhan hingga membuat desahan-desahan kembali terdengar ditelinganya. Sedangkan tangan kiri Sehun meremas –remas dan memelintir nipple kiri namja yang hingga hari ini masih sangat ia cintai.

Sesekali pula Sehun menghisap nipple Luhan sekuat mungkin membuat tubuh  
Luhan menggelinjang nikmat.

Tubuh Luhan semakin bergetar atas perlakuan Sehun. Sedangkan Sehunn masih semangat mengemut nipple kanan tubuh Luhan yang berada dibawahnya itu.

Luhan hanya bisa mengeliat resah ketika lidah Sehun turun menjilati perut ratanya, kemudian menjalar turun lagi menuju miliknya yang mulai berdiri tegak.

" Ahh Sehunn..ngggg~…." Desahnya saat Sehun mengecup puncak kejantannya. Dijilati pucuk kejantanan Luhan dengan gerakan melingkar.

Sehinga membuat sang pemilik kembali mendesah tak karuan.

" Sehun ja…ngannn…meng…godakuuuu" Luhan mendorong pantatnya ke atas  
sehingga membuat kejantannya masuk sempurna ke dalam mulut Sehun.

" Mmmpphhh Luu…mpphhh…" ujar Sehun sambil mengemut kejantanan Luhan yang berukuran kecil. Luhan hanya bisa memejam erat kedua matanya. Merasakan lidah Sehun bermain dengan 'miliknya'.

" Aaaahhhh lebbihhh… cep…pat Sehunna…nggg" ujar Luhan sambil mendesah. Kedua tangan Sehunn tidak dibiarkan menggangur, tangan kanannya meremas kedua bongkahan daging padat nan kenyal Luhan sedangkan tangan kirinya memijat twin ballsnya dengan lembut.

" Aku keluar. Sehunaa..Aakkhhhh!" jerit Luhan dan-

SPLURT! SPLURT! SPLURT!

Cairan putih kental mengalir dari lubang kecil di ujung kejantannya. Dengan senang hati Sehun menjilat cairan itu hingga tak tersisah.

"Rasamu manis seperti dulu Lu" ucap Sehun sambil menjilati bibir bawahnya.

Sehun membuka lebar kedua kaki Luhan sehingga memperlihatkan hole "teman kecil yang sangat ia cintai ini" yang berwarna pink dan tentu saja menggodanya untuk segera memasukinya. Ia berjongkok dan mengelus hole Luhan dengan jari telunjuknya.

" Eeenggg Sehunn…" guman Luhan. Sehunn menyeringai dan dengan segera dia memajukan wajahnya pada hole itu lalu mengecup dan menjilati hole Luhan.

" Sehunnnnn aaahhhh…" desah Luhan saat lidah Sehun mulai menyusup masuk ke dalam holenya.

Sehun sedikit menjilat hole itu sambil terus menggerakan lidahnya memasuki hole sempit yang terus berkedut- kedut itu.

Kepala Luhan bergerak kekanan-kekiri, merasakan nikmat yang benar-benar mendera ditubuhnya. Lidah Sehun dari dulu benar-benar ahli memanjakkannnya. Membuat Luhan terpejam penuh nikmat.

" Sehun aku keluarrr lagii aakkhhhh…

SPLURTTT!

Untuk kedua kalinya Luhan mencapai klimaksnya dan lagi-lagi Sehun membersihkan nya sampai tak tersisa

Sehun menaikkan tubuhnya dan melumat habis bibir Luhan yang sangat imut jika sedang cemberut. Kembali, mereka bertukar ciuman panas. Berusaha untuk saling mendominasi, menyesap dan saling bertukar saliva.

" AHHKKK…" Luhan melepas ciumannya dan menjerit keras saat Sehun tanpa pemberitahuan terlebih dahulu memasukan ke tiga jarinya sekaligus ke holenya.

" Mian Lu, aku tak tahan" ucap Sehun sambil menggerakkan jarinya keluar masuk  
hole Luhan.

" Sehun sakit " jerit Luhan

lubangnya terasa panas dan perih saat ketiga jari Sehun bergerak-gerak di dalam  
lubangnya.

Namun beberapa menit kemudian rasa panas dan perih tergantikan dengan rasa nikmat tiada tara ketika jari Sehun menggerakkan keluar masuk hole Luhan dengan agak kasar.

" Sehun itu…disitu…" jerit Luhan saat jari-jari Sehun menumbuk sweetspotnya. Sehun  
semakin menggila, disodok-sodok semakin kasar jarinya sehingga terus mengenai sweetspot Luhan

"Ahhhh Sehunnnnnnn…".

SPLURTTT!

Luhan mengeluarkan cairan putih kentalnya lagi membuat perut serta dada Sehun basah.

Luhan terengah-engah akibat klimaks ke tiga kalinya. Ia merasakan tubuhnya lemas, bahkan menggerakkan kakinya saja tidak sanggup.

Melihat Luhan yang lemas tak berdaya dibawahnya membuat namja berdagu lancip ini ingin melakukan acara puncaknya dengan kasar.

Dikeluarkan ke tiga jarinya dan segera ia memposisikan kejantannya di depan hole Luhan.

" Lu, aku masuk" dan-

JLEBBB…

" ARRGGHHHH SEHUNN…" jerit Luhan saat lubangnya yang sempit dimasukan kejantanan Sehun yang ukurannya tidak bisa dibilang kecil itu.

Sehun memberikan kesempatan Luhan untuk meredakan rasa nyeri yang dia rasakan karena ulahnya

"Jangan bergerak dulu, masih sakit" pinta Luhan

"Aku mengerti, Lu. Kau tahu rasanya didalam dirimu sangat nikmat, aku benar-benar ingin memasuki mu lebih dalam lagi" ucap Sehun mengelus surai Luhan yang berkeringat

"Aku merasa sangat penuh. Aku tidak menyangka kita akan bercinta lagi" kekeh Luhan yang juga mengusap keringat Sehun

"Apa aku boleh bergerak?" tanya Sehun

"Bergeraklah, sudah tidak sakit" kata Luhan memberi ijin

"Arghhh" jerit Luhan saat Sehun mengeluarkan juniornya dan kembali menghantam keras hole Luhan yang masih terasa sempit

"Maaf Lu, aku tidak bisa bermain pelan, ini nikmathh..ahhhh" erang Sehun yang junior miliknya diremas di dalam lubang Luhan

Sehun terus menggenjot Luhan tanpa ampun, membuat Luhan mendesah dan wajahnya mengeluarkan ekspresi yang sangat seksi menurut Sehun, membuatnya tambah bersemangat

"Sehunmm..disitu..ahhhh..lebih kerashhmm" erang Luhan saat Sehun kembali menemukan sweetspot nya

"Sesuai permintaan Lu" kata Sehun yang dengan sengaja mengeluarkan setengah juniornya, kemudian menghujam keras memasukkan sleuruh juniornya ke arah sweetspot Luhan.

Hanya dengan dua tusukan kuat dari Sehun, membuat Luhan merasakan kedut pada juniornya.

"Sehun…enghhh..aku keluar….ARHHHH" desah Luhan merasakan klimaks ke empatnya malam ini.

Sehun masih terus menghujamnya, kemudian Luhan merasakan junior Sehun membesar menandakan kalau Sehun akan segera menjemput kenikmatan nya

"Aku sampai Lu….hmmmhh…aahh" erang Sehun memeluk Luhan dan mengeluarkan semua cairan nya di dalam lubang Luhan, ia sedikit menggerakan juniornya agar cairan nya tidak ada yang tertumpah dan masuk dengan sempurna di hole Luhan

"Hmmm…ahhh" Luhan memejamkan mata merasakan cairan Sehun yang keluar dan membanjiri lubangnya, ia sangat merindukan sensasi ini.

Sensasi dimana setiap bercinta dengan Sehun. Sehun menolak menggunakan pengaman dan terus keras kepala meminta mengeluarkan di dalam.

Luhan tersenyum mengingat semua hal yang dulu pernah mereka lakukan bersama.

Semuanya masih sama seperti dulu, namun bedanya, ini adalah pertama kalinya Sehun dan Luhan tidak mengucapkan kata cinta dan sayang ketika bercinta.

Mereka selalu mengatakan itu setiap saat, mereka berdua menyadari hal itu dan ada perasaan kecewa didalam diri mereka. Tapi mereka juga menyadari kalau mereka sudah bersama lagi, dan kata cinta juga sayang akan segera mereka dengar lagi dengan berjalannya waktu

"Terimakasih Lu" ucap Sehun mengeluarkan juniornya yang masih bersarang di lubang  
Luhan

"ahhh" desah Luhan yang merasa kehilangan karena junior Sehun sudah tidak memenuhi hole nya lagi.

"Karena ranjangmu sangat sempit, kita harus tidur seperti ini" kata Sehun menarik Luhan ke pelukan nya, membuat lengan nya sebagai bantal Luhan.

"Sudah lama sekali" gumam Sehun mengecup kening Luhan

Luhan hanya terdiam tak percaya sedang berada di pelukan Sehun lagi

"Kenapa kau hanya diam? Kau tak suka ya?" tanya Sehun tampak kecewa

"A-aniya, aku hanya tidak percaya kau memeluk ku lagi setelah sekian lama" lirih Luhan

"Kau tahu rumah ku darimana?" tanya Luhan mendongak menatap Sehun

"Jangan bertanya hal yang bodoh, menemukanmu adalah hal yang mudah untukku. Harusnya aku mencari dari awal tentang dirimu, maaf Lu" lirih Sehun

"Kenapa minta maaf, aku yang meninggalkan mu harusnya aku yang minta maaf" kata Luhan menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada Sehun

"Kau kembali padaku lagi" ucap Sehun tersenyum

"Kau tahu kenapa aku kesini?" tanya Sehun

"Tidak tahu" jawab Luhan

"Aku takut kau marah padaku karena masalah tadi siang, aku tidak mau bertengkar lagi denganmu, maafkan aku hmm" pinta Sehun dan merasakan Luhan mengangguk di pelukan nya

"Aku mengira kau ingin memecatku" tebak Luhan asal

"Kau memang akan segera berhenti dari kantorku" jawab Sehun

"Wae?" tanya Luhan

"Pekerjaan mu di kantor ku berat, dari awal aku sudah tidak setuju, tapi kau keras kepala, aku membiarkanmu bekerja seperti itu dengan anggapan tiga hari berjalan kau menyerah dan mengeluh. Tapi aku sangat heran kenapa kau belum berhenti juga setelah sepuluh hari bekerja" cerita Sehun

"Aku sudah bilang aku membutuhkan uang" jawab Luhan

"hmm..aku tahu, sekarang ada aku, kau tidak perlu bekerja seperti ini lagi" jawab Sehun

"Dan aku mau segera berhenti dari pekerjaan malam mu" ucap Sehun menakutkan

"K-kau ingat?" tanya Luhan takut-takut

"Tentu saja" kesal Sehun

"Kau tidak tahu itu sangat berbahaya, bagaimana bila pria-pria mabuk tersebut ingin memperkosamu" ucap Sehun meninggi

"Belum pernah ada yang seperti itu. Hanya kau pelangganku yang memperkosa ku" kekeh Luhan

"Lu, aku serius. Aku tidak mau menghancurkan klub mu itu" kata Sehun serius

"Baiklah, aku berhenti kerja malam" ucap Luhan kalah dari Sehun, dia tidak mau membuat Sehun melakukan sesuatu yang menyeramkan

"Tapi aku masih mau bekerja di tempatmu" ucap Luhan keras kepala

"Baiklah, baiklah, kau tetap bekerja di tempatku tapi bedanya sekarang aku mengawasimu" kata Sehun yang kini kalah dari Luhan

"Tidak masalah untuk ku" balas Luhan tersenyum

Luhan sedang tersenyum di pelukan Sehun dan tiba-tiba ia teringat masalah yang baru saja Sehun bicarakan

"Sehun" panggil Luhan yang tiba-tiba bangun dari tidurnya

"Kenapa?" tanya Sehun mengernyit bingung, Sehun menyenderkan dirinya di ranjang agar menyamai posisi Luhan

"Proposal yang tadi pagi. Aku sungguh-sungguh tidak menghilangkan nya" kata Luhan meyakinkan Sehun

"Aku tahu" jawab Sehun membelai wajah Luhan

"Kau tahu tapi wajahmu masih belum percaya padaku" kesal Luhan

"Sudahlah Lu, sepertinya Kai menyimpan proposal nya juga, aku akan kesana dan mengambilnya. Itu kerjasama tiga perusahaan, jadi proposal itu sangat penting" jawab Sehun

"Aku tahu siapa yang menghilangkan nya" kata Luhan cepat

"Siapa?" tanya Sehun mengernyit

"Taewoon. Dia mengatakan nya sendiri padaku" balas Luhan

"Taewoon? Dia menghilangkan nya dan mengatakan padamu? Tidak mungkin Lu, Taewoon adalah salah satu kepercayaanku" kekeh Sehun

"Dia tidak menyukai ku Sehunna, dia bahkan beberapa kali mencoba untuk….."

"Lu, kita harus bekerja besok, lebih baik kita istirahat" ucap Sehun menarik Luhan ke pelukan nya lagi, ia tidak mau bertengkar dengan Luhan karena masalah yang sama

"Tapi bukan aku yang melakukan nya" gumam Luhan di pelukan Sehun.

"Aku tahu Lu" jawab Sehun mengecup kepala Luhan

"Tidurlah" kata Sehun membelai punggung Luhan, membuat Luhan merasakan kantuk dan tertidur. Tak lama kemudian Sehun ikut tertidur sambil memeluk Luhan dengan erat.

**..**

**..**

**..**

Keesokan pagi, Sehun terbangun lebih dulu dari Luhan, ia tersenyum mendapati Luhan yang tidur di pelukan nya, mencari posisi nyaman di pelukan Sehun, membuat Sehun beberapa kali merasa kegelian

Tak lama Luhan membuka matanya dan mengerjap beberapa kali karena melihat Sehun memeluknya. Ia mengingat kegiatan mereka semalam dan merasa sangat malu, ia tersenyum dan kembali menyembunyikan wajahnya di pelukan Sehun.

Tapi tiba-tiba ia teringat sesuatu

"Sehun" panggil Luhan cepat

"hmm ada apa Lu?" tanya Sehun

"Jam berapa ini?" tanya Luhan takut-takut

"Jam tujuh" jawab Sehun mengeratkan pelukan nya pada Luhan

"Astaga aku terlambat" teriak Luhan dan bangun dari pelukan Sehun

"terlambat kemana?" tanya Sehun kesal

"Bekerja tentu saja" kata Luhan mencari handuk

"Lu, ini baru jam tujuh santai saja" balas Sehun malas

"Kau" tunjuk Luhan

"Kau direktur dan aku office boy, tentu saja jam kita berbeda" kesal Luhan meninggalkan Sehun di kamarnya.

"Salah lagi" gumam Sehun dan kembali bermalasan di ranjang Luhan, ia mencium aroma Luhan yang masih sama seperti dulu.

Dua puluh menit kemudian, keduanya telah rapih dan bersiap ke kantor. Luhan mengatakan pada Sehun dia bisa berangkat siang dan dirinya berangkat terlebih dulu, tapi Sehun menolaknya mentah-mentah, dia ingin berangkat bersama Luhan

Sehun dan Luhan keluar kamar dan baru menyadari jika tinggal mereka berdua dirumah, karena tidak ada Heechul yang biasanya sudah berteriak-teriak cerewet.

"eomma pasti sudah berangkat kerja" kata Luhan memberi tahu Sehun

"Eomma bekerja? dimana?" tanya Sehun

"Ditoko kue dekat sini" jawab Luhan

"Ayo kita berangkat" kata Luhan pada Sehun

"Lu" panggil Sehun menarik Luhan

"Apalagi?" tanya Luhan yang terus-terusan melihat jam

"Aku lapar" rengek Sehun

"Tahanlah. Nanti dikantor akan aku belikan sarapan untukmu" balas Luhan

"Sangat lapar sampai mau mati" ucap Sehun mendramatisir

"hiss, kau ini" kesal Luhan

"Ayo lihat ke meja makan, mungkin eomma memasak sesuatu" kata Luhan menarik Sehun

"Eh apa ini?" tanya Sehun menemukan surat di meja makan

"coba bacakan" kata Luhan yang sedang mengambilkan Sehun sarapan, beruntung Heechul membuat nasi goreng untuk mereka

_Kedua putraku yang tampan, eomma tidak tega membangunkan kalian yang sedang tidur sambil berpelukan dengan mesra. _

_Jadi eomma memutuskan untuk pergi tanpa membangunkan kalian, tidak apa-apa kan? _

_Makanlah nasi goreng yang eomma buat sebelum berangkat_

_Eomma tahu kalian pasti lelah karena kegiatan kalian semalam _

_Eomma menyayangi kalian_

Sehun selesai membacakan surat Heechul dan sukses membuat Luhan merona

"eomma ku benar-benar" kata Luhan tak habis pikir mengambil suratnya dari Sehun dan membaca ulang

"Wae? Yang eomma katakan memang benar" kata Sehun tertawa

"Berhenti tertawa, cepat habiskan sarapan mu" kata Luhan sebal

"Kau tidak sarapan?" tanya Sehun

"Tidak, aku tidak lapar, lagipula aku sudah terlambat" balas Luhan yang terus melihat jam nya

"Yak! Aku bos mu. Yang bisa memecatmu hanya aku, cepat makan atau…."

"uhuk..uhuk" Sehun tersedak makanan nya karena berteriak

"Sehunnie kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Luhan panik memberikan segelas air

"Cepat makan" kata Sehun terengah

"Araseeo araseo aku makan, tapi kita harus cepat" pinta Luhan dan Sehun mengangguk

"Anak pintar" ucap Sehun mengacak rambut Luhan sambil tertawa

**..**

**..**

**..**

"Sehun ayoo" teriak Luhan karena kesal melihat Sehun yang baru menyadari ada sesuatu yang tertinggal di kamarnya

"Kau cerewet sekali tahu tidak" gemas Sehun mencubit pipi Luhan

"Kau lama" kesal Luhan

"Ayo berangkat" ajak Luhan menarik Sehun

"Kau mau kemana?" Sehun menarik tangan Luhan saat arah mereka berlawanan

"Stasiun kereta disana, kita terlambat jika menggunakan bis" tunjuk Luhan ke arah stasiun kereta

"Tidak perlu, kita naik itu" kata Sehun menunjuk mobilnya yang terparkir di depan rumah Luhan

Luhan mendelik sebal pada Sehun yang berbohong semalam

"Tidak bawa mobil ya" sindir Luhan

"Kalau tidak begitu kau akan mengusirku" balas Sehun tersenyum dan menggenggam Luhan menuju mobilnya

"Silakan masuk" kata Sehun membukakan pintu untuk Luhan

Luhan yang masih kesal mau tak mau tertawa karena tingkah Sehun

"Terimakasih" balas Luhan dan masuk kedalam mobil

Tak lama Sehun memutar dan masuk ke dalam mobilnya

"Sudah lama sekali tidak menggunakan mobil ini" kata Sehun memakaikan Luhan seatbelt yang udah menjadi kebiasaannya

"Aku pikir kau sudah menjualnya" kata Luhan

"Aku ingin, tapi aku tidak bisa, ada bagian diriku yang menolak" jawab Sehun

"Lalu kenapa kau tidak memakainya? Selama bekerja aku melihat kau menggunakan mobil yang lain" tanya Luhan

"Aku bisa gila memakai mobil ini" lirih Sehun

"Kenapa?" tanya Luhan

"Karena kau. Setiap aku membawa mobil ini, bayanganku akan penuh dengan dirimu yang duduk disebelahku" kekeh Sehun membuat Luhan terdiam

"Maafkan aku Sehunnie" lirih Luhan

"yang pernting kau sudah disini" kata Sehun mencium bibir Luhan sekilas dan menjalankan mobilnya, membuat Luhan merona

Mereka melewati jalan dalam diam, hanya sesekali saling melirik dan tersenyum tak ada kata-kata yang bisa menggantikan momen yang sangat membahagiakan baik untuk Sehun maupun Luhan.

"Turunkan aku disini" pinta Luhan tiba-tiba menunjuk halte dekat kantor Sehun

"Kenapa?" tanya Sehun memberhentikan mobilnya mengernyit tak suka

"Akan aneh jika seorang office boy satu mobil dengan direkturnya" kekeh Luhan

"Aku tidak peduli" kata Sehun cepat

"Sehunnie, banyak yang tidak suka padaku karena kau membawaku ke ruanganmu waktu itu, aku tidak mau menambah orang yang tak suka padaku lagi" kata Luhan memohon

"Hah baiklah. Mana ponselmu" kata Sehun

"Untuk apa?" tanya Luhan memberikan ponselnya

Sehun tampak mengetikkan sesuatu di ponsel Luhan kemudian menyerahkan nya lagi pada Luhan

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Luhan

"Cepat keluar, kau bilang sudah terlambat" kata Sehun pura-pura mengusir

"Ishh kau ini. Baiklah" kata Luhan membuka pintu

Saat akan keluar Sehun menarik tangan Luhan membuat Luhan merunduk untuk melihat Sehun

"Ada apa?" tanya Luhan

"Sampai bertemu nanti" ucap Sehun tersenyum

"Hmm…sampai bertemu" balas Luhan tersenyum

Selesai Luhan menutup pintu, Sehun segera menjalankan mobilnya melewati Luhan yang berjalan, Luhan tersenyum melihat Sehun yang melambai padanya.

Tak lama kemudian Luhan merasakan ponselnya bergetar, ia melihat nama yang tertera di layar ponselnya dan seketika tertawa, antara tertawa lucu dan tertawa bahagia

_**My Sehunnie calling…**_

Luhan tersenyum dan mengangkatnya

"Ishh, kau percaya diri sekali" kata Luhan di telponnya

"Awas kalau kau ganti, akan aku potong gaji" ancam Sehun

"Araseo Sehunnie" jawab Luhan senang

"Aigoo Luhannie sangat imut jika menurut" ucap Sehun tertawa membuat Luhan sebal

"Sudah aku tutup telponnya" kata Luhan bersiap menutup sambungan Sehun

"Luhan" teriak Sehun di telpon dan Luhan masih bisa mendengarnya

"Ada apa lagi?" tanya Luhan malas

"Aku mencintaimu" kata Sehun cepat dan segera menutup telpon nya, membuat Luhan menghentikan langkahnya

_Tut Tut_

_Tut Tut_

Terdengar suara sambungan telpon yang terputus

"Apa-apaan dia?" gumam Luhan memegang dadanya, ia takut jantungnya berhenti berdetak karena ucapan Sehun barusan

"Sehunnie kau benar-benar.." gerutu Luhan tersenyum bahagia dan melanjutkan perjalanan nya ke kantor

"Aku juga mencintaimu" gumam Luhan tersenyum malu-malu

**..**

**..**

**..**

Luhan telah sampai di kantor Sehun dan mulai melakukan aktifitas nya, dia terlihat berbeda, banyak tersenyum dan semangat sekali untuk bekerja. Karena memang dirinya sedang merasakan bahagia saat ini.

"Aku sedang merasakan aura jatuh cinta yang sangat kuat" bisik Sunhyee yang tiba-tiba datang

"Sunhye, kau mengagetkanku" protes Luhan yang sedang membuat teh

"Hhahaa, aku sangat ingin menggodamu. Kau tahu tidak? untuk pertama kalinya selama aku bekerja disini. Direktur menyapa balik karyawannya yang mengucapkan selamat pagi"

"Dan dia tersenyum Lu. Astaga dia tersenyum dan semakin tampan" pekik Sunhyee membuat Luhan tertawa.

"Dia memang tampan" gumam Luhan menyetujui

"Dan setelah aku cari penyebab nya. Aku tebak itu karena dirimu, karena kau juga dalam keadaan yang luar biasa baiknya" goda Sunhye

"A-aku selalu begini" bantah Luhan

"Tidak-tidak. Kau tidak selalu begini. Jarang-jarang kau melihat ponselmu sambil tersenyum. Biasanya kau memegang ponselmu dengan kerutan di dahi seperti ini" ucap Sunhyee membuat Luhan tertawa.

"Sudahlah. Aku mau membawa teh ini dulu keruang rapat" ucap Luhan mencari alasan

"Hati-hati gemetar karena cinta Lu disana" kata Sunhyee yang benar-benar menggoda nya

Luhan hanya bisa tersenyum dengan ucapan Sunhyee. Karena dirinya yang dalam kondisi sangat bagus adalah benar sepenuhnya.

Dia juga senang mendengar Sehun yang dipuji oleh karyawan nya, dia tidak mau Sehun selalu mendapat bisikan jelek di belakang oleh karyawan-karyawan nya

Luhan sampai di ruang rapat, dan untuk hari ini Sunhyee benar lagi karena Luhan merasa gemetar.

Pertama karena Luhan memang sangat malu untuk bertemu Sehun karena kegiatan mereka semalam dan ucapan nya tadi pagi

Kedua karena Luhan tahu didalam sana ada TaeWoon, yang membuatnya mendesah kesal dan takut bersamaan.

Cklek!

Luhan membuka pintu dan merasakan tatapan tajam untuk dirinya. Tentu saja semua orang masih menuduhnya yang menghilangkan proposal.

Satu-satunya tatapan lembut yang Luhan terima hanya dari ketua Lee dan ummmh dan... Sehun tentunya, yang untuk Luhan sudah lebih dari cukup.

Luhan segera membagikan teh nya dan berniat langsung pergi dari sana. Saat meletakkan teh disamping TaeWoon, Luhan bersumpah merasakan lelaki itu menyeringai sangat jahat, membuat Luhan benar-benar takut.

Terakhir, Luhan sampai di meja Sehun, ia dengan cepat meletakkan teh Sehun dan sedikit melirik Sehun yang sedang menatapnya.

Lagi-lagi Luhan dibuat gugup.

Tatapan Sehun ini adalah tatapan yang sama dengan Sehun yang dulu. Sehun yang mengklaim jika dirinya adalah seutuhnya milik Sehun. Dan Sehun tidak mengijinkan siapapun dekat dengan nya tanpa izin darinya.

Tapi Luhan tersenyum dalam hati karena Sehun nya sudah kembali.

Selesai menyajikan teh untuk seluruh direksi, Luhan segera meninggalkan ruangan.

**..**

**..**

**..****  
**  
Sekarang sedang jam istirahat makan siang, seperti biasa kantor sepi karena semua karyawan pergi makan siang, kecuali Luhan tentu saja. Luhan seperti biasa sedang mengerjakan sesuatu yang tidak penting. Ia sedang mengelap dan membersihkan kaca

Luhan sedang asik mengelap kaca sampai dia merasa ponselnya bergetar, ia mengelap tangan nya dan membaca pesan yang masuk

_**From : My Sehunnie**_  
_Kenapa kau tak menjawab ucapan ku tadi pagi_

Luhan hanya tersenyum membacanya dan hendak melanjutkan kegiatan nya lagi, namun tak lama ada pesan lagi masuk, membuat Luhan mau tak mau membacanya lagi

_**From: My Sehunnie**__**  
**__Kau berani tidak membalas? Jika kau tidak balas aku akan lari kesana dan melakukan hal gila padamu. Aku serius!_

Luhan mengernyit bingung karena Sehun tahu ia tidak membalas, matanya mengedar dan menemukan Sehun yang sedang menatapnya tak jauh dari tempat ia mengelap kaca. Luhan tersenyum dan mulai membalasnya.

_**To : My Sehunnie**_  
Aku tidak dengar kau bicara apa tadi pagi :D

_**From : My Sehunnie**_  
Isshh.. Kau ini!

_**From : My Sehunnie**_  
Baiklah aku akan mengatakannya lagi nanti. Kau pulang jam berapa hari ini?

_**To : My Sehunnie**_  
Hehehe jangan marah direktur :p  
Aku pulang jam 5

_**From : My Sehunnie**_  
Jika kau membalas dengan kata direktur lagi, kau benar-benar dalam masalah. :|

_**To : My Sehunnie**_  
Iya. Maafkan aku Sehunnie {}

_**From : My Sehunnie**_  
Aigoo. Luhannie imut sekali :*  
Aku tunggu di tempat aku menurunkanmu tadi pagi. Kita pulang bersama. Kalau telat kau dalam masalah

_**To : My Sehunnie**_  
Kau mengancamku? :|

_**From : My Sehunnie**__**  
**_Seperti itulah kira-kira :p  
Aku ada perlu dengan Kai. Jam 5 aku akan kembali kesini menjemputmu.

_**To : My Sehunnie**_  
Hmm salam untuk Kai :)

_**From : My Sehunnie**_  
Kau ini! Kau tidak boleh menitip salam untuk pria lain  
Kau sudah makan siang?  
Mau makan siang denganku?

_**To : My Sehunnie**_  
Itu hanya Kai. Kau ini! -,-  
Aku makan nanti saja. Kau makanlah dengan Kai nanti

Tak lama Luhan mengirim pesan pada Sehun, Sunhyee berlari menghampirinya.

"Luhaannn" teriak Sunhyee

"Ada apa?" Tanya Luhan

"Ini. Ada pesanan makanan atas namamu" kata Sunhyee memberikan sekotak jajangmyeon dan satu cup bubble tea pada Luhan.

Luhan melihat nama pemesannya dan benar atas nama dirinya, tapi dia mengernyit bingung karena merasa tidak memesan

Kemudian secara reflek ia menatap ke arah Sehun yang sedang tersenyum padanya. Tak lama ada pesan masuk lagi

_**From : My Sehunnie**_  
_Makanlah dulu. Berhenti melakukan kegiatan bodoh saat jam makan siang. Karena hari ini aku sedang terburu-buru, maka mulai besok kau makan siang denganku. Aku pergi dulu. :)_

Tak lama ada pesan masuk lagi

_**From : My Sehunnie**_  
_Aku tahu aku keren, jangan menatapku seperti itu. _

Luhan yang membacanya hanya bisa tertawa haru karena bahagia. Ini jelas adalah Sehun nya yang dulu, Sehun yang sangat memperhatikan dan menyayanginya.

_**To : My Sehunnie**__  
__Selamanya kau adalah satu-satunya pria yang keren di hidupku {}.__  
__Terimakasih Sehunnie :)_

_**From : My Sehunnie**_  
_Aku harap pesananku masih makanan dan minuman favoritmu :)__  
__Makanlah yang banyak Lu. Aku tidak suka memeluk tubuh mu yang sekarang. Tidak seksi seperti dulu :p_

Luhan mendelik kesal pada Sehun yang sedang membuat tanda damai sekarang. Tak lama Sehun melambai ke arahnya, menandakan dia akan pergi

Luhan diam-diam membalas lambaian nya dan membuat gerakan "hati-hati" pada Sehun. Sehun yang mengerti hanya melambai dan kemudian pergi.

**..**

**..**

**..****  
**

"Hah Syukurlah kau masih menyimpan nya. Kita dalam masalah jika kau tidak menyimpannya" ucap Sehun menghela nafas lega saat Kai memberikan salinan proposal

"Kenapa kau bisa ceroboh seperti itu, bagaimana bisa proposal asli hilang. Bukan kau yang memegang nya?" kesal Kai

"Proposalku juga sempat hilang karena Manager ku yang memegangnya, dia sengaja menghilangkan nya karena menurutnya itu tidak menguntungkan dirinya. Karena hal itu, aku memecatnya minggu lalu" cerita Kai

"Manager yang kau pecat, dia di bagian apa?" tanya Sehun

"Manager proyek dan perencanaan" balas Kai

"Kenapa?" tanya Kai

"Entahlah aku tidak mau berpikiran buruk. Proposal asliku juga dipegan oleh Manager proyek di kantor ku" cerita Sehun

"Benarkah? Kenapa kebetulan sekali" gumam Kai

"Lalu alasan proposal mu hilang apa?" tanya Kai

"Dia menyalahkan Luhan. Dia bilang Luhan sedang membereskan meja nya dan membuang proposal yang ada di meja"

"Tapi Luhan bilang, Taewoon yang menyuruhnya membersihkan mejanya. Entahlah mungkin tidak sengaja" kata Sehun mengankat bahu nya

"Yang penting kau masih menyimpan nya" ucap Sehun lagi

"Dia menyalahkan Luhan? Kenapa aneh sekali" gumam Kai

"Siapa nama manager mu itu?" tanya Kai

"Park Taewoon. Kenapa?" tanya Sehun

"Apa dia pria yang seumuran kita dan tinggi badan nya hampir sama dengan kita?" tanya Kai

"hmm.. benar.. kau juga pernah melihatnya beberapa kali selama kerja sama kita. Dia manager yang cukup handal" kata Sehun

"Dia pria yang ada di office room bersama Luhan" kata Kai mengingat

"Kau bicara apa?" kesal Sehun karena nama Luhan dibawa

"Kau ingat waktu kau memintaku memberikan Luhan obatnya?" tanya Kai

"Iya, lalu kenapa?" tanya Sehun

"Saat sampai di kantormu aku langsung ke ruanganmu dan mengambil obat Luhan, kemudian aku langsung mencari Luhan ke office room"

"Tapi aku kaget saat ada pria yang menghimpit Luhan seperti ini" kata Kai menghimpit Sehun ke dinding, mempraktekan kejadian waktu lalu pada Sehun.

"Dia menghimpit Luhan seperti ini, dan muka Luhan sangat ketakutan. Aku sudah memperingatkan nya agar tidak mendekati Luhan, makanya aku terkejut saat kau bilang dia menyalahkan Luhan" cerita Kai

"Kau tidak sedang bercanda kan?" tanya Sehun

"untuk apa? Lebih baik kau cari tahu tentang manager handal mu itu" saran Kai

Sehun tiba-tiba saja menjadi resah. Beberapa kali memang Luhan berusah menjelaskan tentang Taewoon, tapi Sehun selalu menyangkal apa yang dikatakan Luhan. Tapi untuk apa Taewoon mengganggu Luhan

Sehun yang merasa cemas melihat jam nya yang sudah menunjukkan pukul empat sore. Satu jam lagi Luhan akan pulang dan dia berniat untuk mendengarkan cerita Luhan

"Baiklah aku akan cari tahu, mengingat aku selalu berakhir menyesal dengan pikiranku sendiri" kekeh Sehun

"Eh? Kau mau kemana?" tanya Kai melihat Sehun yang akan pergi

"Menjemput Luhan" jawabnya bangga sambil tertawa

"Cih. Jadi kalian sudah bersama?" tanya Kai kesal

"Begitulah. Aku bawa salinan proposalnya" jawab Sehun

"Jadi hanya aku yang tidak punya pasangan?" tanya Kai entah pada siapa karena Sehun sudah pergi dari ruangan nya.

**..**

**..**

**..**

Luhan melirik jam tangan nya yang menunjukkan sudah pukul empat, dia ingin bersiap-siap mengingat ada janji pulang bersama Sehun. Dia tidak mau Sehun kesal karena dia terlambat.

Luhan sedang bersiap pulang, sampai ada seorang pegawai yang datang ke office room

"Luhan-ssi" panggil karyawan tersebu

"Ah-ne, ada apa?" tanya Luhan

"Ketua Lee memintamu untuk mencari beberapa dokumen di gudang. Dia bilang itu akan digunakan untuk rapat tersebut. Ini daftarnya" kata pegawai tersebut memberikan catatan pada Luhan dan meninggalkan ruangan

"Ketua Lee tumben sekali menyuruhku menggunakan perantara" gumam Luhan

"Hah.. baiklah, lebih baik aku segera mencari" ucap Luhan melihat jam tangan nya lagi dan memutuskan untuk mengabari Sehun terlebih dahulu

_**To : My Sehunnie  
**__Mungkin aku akan terlambat, Ketua Lee menyuruhku untuk mencari sesuatu. Kau sabar ya :D_

Setelah Luhan mengirim pesan ia lagsung bergegas ke gudang yang berada di lower ground dekat parkiran mobil.

Ini pertama kalinya Luhan masuk ke gudang dan mengernyit bingun karena sepertinya tidak ada dokumen di gudang itu.

Cklek!

Terdengar suara pintu gudan terbuka dan ada orang yan masuk didalam nya. Luhan segera berlari menghampiri orang tersebut berharap itu ketua Lee

"Ketua, apa aku masuk ke gudang yang benar" tanya Luhan dan tiba-tiba Luhan memundurkan langkahnya melihat siapa yang datang

"Ke-kenapa kau disini?" tanya Luhan takut

"Ingin bermain denganmu" seringai seorang pria yang ternyata Taewoon

"Kau gila" desis Luhan

"Oh ayolah Luhan, kau memang cantik, aku sudah memperhatikan mu sejak awal. Aku berniat untuk mendekatimu baik-baik, tapi saat direktur membawamu ke ruangan nya, aku tahu ada sesuatu diantara kalian. Aku begitu marah karena sekali lagi direktur sok berkuasa itu mengambil yang harusnya milikku" geram Taewoon

"Sehun mempercayaimu" teriak Luhan

"Itu karena dia bodoh. Sudahlah aku tidak mau membicarakan dia, aku senang hanya tinggal kita berdua" seringai Taewoon mendekati Luhan

Luhan memundurkan langkahnya sementara taewoon terus maju mendekati Luhan

"Jangan mendekat" ancam Luhan

"Atau kenapa? Ayolah jangan munafik, aku tahu kau gay. Aku bisa memuaskanmu" seringai Taewoon semakin mendekati Luhan

"Aku bilang jangan mendekat" teriak Luhan panik

Luhan frustasi saat ia mundur dan menabrak dinding, itu artinya dia tidak punya celah untuk menghindar lagi

"berfikir Lu, berfikir" gumam Luhan ketakutan setengah mati

Luhan memang sering dihadapkan pada situasi yang seperti ini, bedanya jika dengan Kang dia akan di buat babak belur, tapi dengan Taewoon? Sepertinya taewoon benar akan menyentuhnya jika dia hanya diam saja.

Luhan lebih memilih dipukuli daripada disentuh pria brengsek seperti Taewoon.

"Sudah tidak bisa berlari ya?" ejek Taewoon yang kini telah berada di depan Luhan

"Sehun" gumam Luhan

"Sehunmu tidak disini" geram Taewoon karena Luhan menyebut nama Sehun

**..**

**..**

**..**

"Kau kemana rusa nakal? Sudah satu jam aku menungu. Aku tidak bisa sabar jika kau sangat lama seperti ini" gerutu Sehun melihat pesan dari Luhan

_**From : My Luhannie  
**__Mungkin aku akan terlambat, Ketua Lee menyuruhku untuk mencari sesuatu. Kau sabar ya :D_

"oh ayolah aku akan sabar jika kau bisa dihubungi. Tapi ini, kau tidak bisa dihubungi sama sekali" gumam Sehun

"Baiklah, aku tidak punya pilihan lain, aku akan menyeretmu pulang. Tidak peduli jika ada banyak orang" kata Sehun memutuskan kembali ke kantor dan menjemput Luhan disana

**..**

**..**

**..**

"Santai saja aku akan bermain lembut" kata Taewoon yang hendak mencium Luhan

Luhan mengumpulkan semua keberanian nya dia mengepalkan tangan dan

BUGH!

Satu tinjuan telak diterima oleh Taewoon membuatnya tersungkur, dan membuat Luhan mempunyai kesempatan untuk lari

Namun sayangnya saat Luhan berlari kakinya ditarik membuat wajah Luhan menghantam lantai dengan keras

BRAK!

Luhan terjatuh dan merasakan hidungnya seperti patah dan kepalanya yang langsung berputar sakit karena menghantam lantai dengan keras.

"Sialan. Berani sekali kau" geram Taewoon mencengkram kerah Luhan. Hidung Luhan sudah mengeluarkan darah segar karena terbentur lantai

"Kau mau bermain kasar? Akan aku berikan" geram Taewoon

PRAK!

Luhan ditampar dengan sangat keras membuat sudut bibirnya berdarah. Saat ditampar membuat Luhan menoleh dan melihat ada sebuah kayu kecil, ia menyeringai dan perlahan menggapai kayu itu

"Ayo kita main kasar" balas Luhan dan

BUGH!

Lagi, Taewoon mendapatkan pukulan dari Luhan yang menggunakan kayu kecil. Luhan benar-benar tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan untuk segera berlari keluar

"Tolong" teriak Luhan berlari keluar

"Bajingan kecil" geram Taewoon dan mengejar Luhan

"Sial kenapa sepi sekali" kesal Luhan yang tidak tahu berlari ke arah mana, kepalanya masih berputar dan hidungnya terasa nyeri.

"Akan kubunuh kau" teriak taewoon yang mendapatkan memar di pipinya karena pukulan kayu dari Luhan

"Oh ayolah Lu terus berlari, kau sudah biasa mendengar kata akan dibunuh" gumam Luhan yang semakin sempoyongan

**..**

**..**

**..**

"Baiklah rusa kecil, kita akan menyeretmu, jangan salahkan aku kalau kau akan malu" kekeh Sehun yang telah sampai di parkiran mobil.

Sehun keluar dari mobilnya dan segera akan memasuki gedung, Sehun mengernyit bingung saat merasa ada yang berteriak minta tolong.

"Mungkin aku salah dengar" kata Sehun yang mengecek keadaan dan mengedarkan panadangan nya, lalu memtuskan utuk mulai kembali berjalan masuk ke kantor. Tetapi langkahnya terhenti dengan segera ia menoleh ke belakang untuk memastikan sesuatu, ia memicingkan matanya dan melihat sosok yang sepertinya sangat ia kenal sedang berlari

"Luhan?" gumam Sehun yang tak yakin karena jarak pandang yang cukup jauh

Sehun ingin memastikan itu Luhan atau bukan dan memutuskan untuk menghampiri ke arah dimana Luhan berada.

**..**

**..**

**..**

"Seseorang tolong aku" kata Luhan masih berteriak

"Percuma kau berteriak. Parkiran ini hanya untuk dewan direksi, ini sudah jam pulang, jadi tidak akan ada yang lewat sini" balas Taewoon yang masih mengikuti Luhan

Taewoon sedikit berhasil mendekati Luhan yang tidak lagi berlari, ia mencengkram Luhan dan melihat Luhan yang terengah.

"Kasihan sekali sudah bekeringat" desis Taewoon mengelap keingat Luhan dan dengan sengaja menekan hidung Luhan yang memar

"Arhhh" erang Luhan kesakitan

"Jadilah anak baik Luhan" ucap taewoon hendak menarik Luhan

Luhan benar-benar tidak menyerah sampai akhir, dengan sisa tenaga yang dimilikinya dia menendang selangkangan Taewoon membuatnya mengerang kesakitan

"Dasar brengsek" teriak taewoon yang melihat Luhan kembali berlari

"Ke dalam gedung Lu, terus berlari, disana banyak orang" gumam Luhan

Luhan terus berlari sesekali menengok ke belakang untuk melihat Taewoon seberapa dekat dengannya, dia tidak memperhatikan ke arah depan dan

BRAK!

Luhan mengerang kesal karena lagi-lagi menabrak sesuatu. Tapi kali ini yang ia tabrak memeluknya.

"Lu, hey Lu, Luhan. Kau benar-benar Luhan? Coba aku lihat" kata Sehun dengan panik, dia mendongakan wajah Luhan dan gemetar karena melihat hidung Luhan yang tampaknya seperti patah dan mengeluarkan darah

"Siapa? Siapa yang melakukan ini?" tanya Sehun ketakutan

"Se-sehun" pekik Luhan tak percaya

"Iya ini aku" jawab Sehun

"Syukurlah…syukurlah kau Sehun" kata Luhan tertawa lega dan kembali memeluk Sehun dia tidak peduli lagi pada Taewoon yang sedang mengejarnya, dia tidak perlu berusaha lagi karena Sehun disini

"Lu, kau kenapa? Siapa yang melakukan ini. Katakan padaku" teriak Sehun membelai Luhan, Luhan tidak menjawab hanya terus bersender karena kelelahan.

Sehun kesal karena Luhan tidak menjawab, saat akan bertanya lagi pada Luhan, Sehunmelihat seseorang berdiri tak jauh dari mereka, keadaannya juga berantakan dan terengah seperti Luhan

"Park Taewoon" desis Sehun

"Aku rasa aku tahu siapa yang membuatmu seperti ini" geram Sehun meletakkan Luhan bersender di tembok kemudian dengan cepat menggapai taewoon yang akan berlari

BUGH!

Aku mempercayaimu dan kau melakukan ini padaku?" teriak Sehun

"Kau tahu dia siapa?" tanya Sehun menunjuk Luhan

BUGH!

Sehun terus memukuli Taewoom

"Dia lebih berharga dari apapun didunia ini dan kau membuatnya seperti itu" geram Sehun

BUGH!

Sehun benar-benar dikuasai amarah, Taewoon sudah terkapar tak berdaya. Luhan melihat semua dengan jelas dan tidak mau Sehun melakukan lebih dari ini.

Luhan sedang berfikir mencari cara untuk menghentikan Sehun, dia sedikit berlari mengahmpiri Sehun yang sepertinya akan membunuh Taewoon

"Sehunnie" teriak Luhan memejamkan matanya, dia sudah berada di depan Taewoon mencegah agar Sehun menghabisinya

Luhan membuka matanya takut-takut kemudian sedikit menyengir kepada Sehun

"Sehun, hidungku sakit, aku mohon bawa aku ke dokter. Lihat! Aku bisa mati pendarahan. Lihat" kata Luhan mendramatisir menujukkan darah dari hidungnya

"Nanti akan aku bawa setelah menghabisi sialan ini" ucap Sehun membelai Luhan dan membawa Luhan menyingkir dari hadapan nya

Luhan mencari cara lagi agar Sehun berhenti memukuli Taewoon yang sudah babak belur

"Arhhh Sehunnie sakithh..sakithh sekali.. seperti mau mati rasanya..Sehunnie tolong akuhh" kata Luhan pura-pura berteriak untuk mengalihkan perhatian Sehun

Sehun yang hendak menghajar Taewoon lagi menoleh ke Luhan yang memegangi hidungnya

"Sial. Kau beruntung tidak mati hari ini. Jangan pernah dekati Luhan lagi atau kau benar-benar mati" desis Sehun menghempaskan Taewoon ke tanah dengan kasar

Sehun berlari menghampiri Luhan

"Lu, apa sakit sekali, coba aku lihat" kata Sehun melihat memar Luhan sekali lagi

"Sakithhh.. kalau Sehunnie disini sudah tidak sakit lagi" ucap Luhan memeluk Sehun

"Aku disini Lu. Ayo kita ke rumah sakit" kata Sehun membawa Luhan kedalam gendongan nya

"Ajukan surat pengunduran dirimu besok pagi di mejaku" desis Sehun pada Taewoon

Luhan yang berada dalam gendongan Sehun, melihat Taewoon melirik tidak suka pada dirinya dan Sehun. Luhan membalas tatapan Taewoon dengan sama marahnya.

**..**

**..**

**..**

"Sudah selesai" kata Kyuhyun yang telah selesai memasangkan plester di tulang hidung Luhan

"Luhan, kenapa banyak sekali yang ingin menyentuhmu. ini ke tiga kalinya Sehun membawamu padaku dengan keadaan seperti ini" kekeh Kyuhyun melihat Luhan

"Tidak heran memang, kau sangat manis" puji Kyuhyun membuat Sehun mendelik padanya

"Apa? Kau mau menghajarku. ini?" kata Kyuhyun tertawa menawarkan wajahnya pada Sehun yang seperti ingin menrkam dirinya

Dokter" panggi Luhan

"Ada apa Luhan?" tanya Kyuhyun

"apakah hidungku patah?" tanya Luhan

"Hanya memar. Aku akan memberimu obat penghilang rasa sakit" jawab Kyuhyun tersenyum

"terimakasih dokter Cho" balas Luhan tersenyum

"Kau tidak perlu tersenyum padanya" kesal Sehun melihat Luhan

"Wae? Dokter Cho menolongku" protes Luhan

"Aku yang menolongmu" kesal Sehun

"Araseo. Sehunnie yang menolongku. Gomawao" kata Luhan menggapai tangan Sehun dan menggenggamnya membuat Sehun tersenyum

"Luhan" panggil Kyuhyun

"Iya dokter" balas Luhan

"Kau ada jadwal memeriksakan seluruh tubuhmu minggu ini, jangan lupa datang" kata Kyuhyun

"Kapan aku buat jadwalnya?" tanya Luhan

"Pria es itu yang menjadwalkan terapimu" kekeh Kyuhyun menunjuk Sehun

"Sehunnie aku tidak apa-apa" rengek Luhan

"Kau tetap akan diperiksa. Aku akan menemanimu" balas Sehun

"Hiss.. Sehunnie menyebalkan" kesal Luhan

"Bertengkarnya diluar saja kalian boleh pergi. aku sibuk" balas Kyuhyun yang sebenarnya iri melihat pasangan bocah ini

"Baiklah. Ayo kota pulang Lu" kata Sehun menggenggam tangan Luhan

"Ayo" jawab Luhan

"Luhan" panggil Kyuhyun lagi sebelum Luhan keluar

"Iya dokter" balas Luhan

"Jika kau bosan dengan nya. Hubungi aku" kata Kyuhyun tertawa melihat perubahan wajah Sehun

"Kau benar-benar.." geram Sehun mau menghampiri Kyuhyun dan ingin memukul kepalanya

"Sehunnie ayo pergi" cegah Luhan menggenggam Sehun

"Akan aku pikirkan dokter" balas Luhan tertawa dan membuat Sehun mendelik kesal padanya

"Sehunnie kau marah?" tanya Luhan karena Sehun tidak menggandeng tangannya dan berjalan didepan Luhan

"Tidak. Biasa saja" jawab Sehun

"jelas-jelas dia marah" gumam Luhan

"Sehunnie berhenti" teriak Luhan, Sehun masih berjalan

"Aku pulang sendiri kalau kau tak berhenti" ancam Luhan dan tak lama Sehun berhenti

"aku tidak percaya cara ini masih berhasil" kata Luhan terkikik dan berlari menghampiri Sehun

"Sehun lihat aku" pinta Luhan

Sehun pun langsung menatap Luhan terlihat sekali kalau dia sedang kesal

"Kau harus tersenyum" ucap Luhan menarik mulut Sehun kesampin sehingga ia seperti tersenyum

"ayolah berhenti main-main" pinta Sehun

"Siapa yang sedang main" gerutu Luhan

"aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu" kata Luhan

"Mengatakan apa?" tanya Sehun

"Aku juga mencintaimu" kata Luhan cepat dan mencium bibir Sehun sekilas kemudian berlari meninggalkan Sehun

Tidak ada respon dari Sehun, Sehun masih terdiam karena perbuatan Luhan barusan, namun sedetik kemudian, bibir Sehun menyunggingkan senyum. Senyum yang membuat seorang Sehun berkali-kali lebih tampan. Dia merasa sangat bahagia karena Luhan juga mengatakan hal yang ia ragukan sebelumnya.

Sehun terus tersenyum dan membuatnya seperti orang bodoh.

"Dari kecil aku benar-benar di buat gila olehmu Lu" gumam Sehun tersenyum

* * *

**_tobecontinued..._**

* * *

**ciyeee baikan ciyeee **

**Girang deh wkwkwkw \/**

**Selamat membaca dan me-review**

**Terimakasih :))))))**


	10. Chapter 10

_part 10 : __Kalian berdua sama-sama keras kepala_

* * *

**Let's Stop Being Friends**

**cast : Oh Sehun, Xi Luhan and others**

**Rated : T-M**

**Boy and Boy Love**

**DLDR!**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Aku sudah menelpon eomma. Malam ini kau bersamaku" kata Sehun pada Luhan yang sedang takut pulang karena plester di hidungnya.

"Ah. Aku menghindari eommaku tapi bertemu eommamu akan sama saja hasilnya. Aku pasti dimarahi" kesal Luhan

"Kau dimarahi? Mau taruhan berapa denganku? Sudah jelas aku yang akan kena makian" jawab Sehun memasangkan Luhan seatbeltnya.

"Lagipula kita tidak akan kerumah ku" kata Sehun memberitahu

"Eh? Kenapa? Lalu kita akan kemana? Ke hotel? Aku tidak mau" balas Luhan yang sedang bercermin di spion mobil

"Tidak, kita akan ke apartemenku" balas Sehun

"Kau tinggal di apartemen?" Tanya Luhan

"Sebenarnya aku sudah tidak pulang ke rumah, aku hanya pulang jika terjadi sesuatu" cerita Sehun yang nampak gusar

"Kenapa? Appa dan eomma jarang dirumah?" Tanya Luhan

"Aniya. Sudahlah, nanti aku ceritakan" ucap Sehun mengacak rambut Luhan

"Aku melihat Jongie eomma" kata Luhan cepat

"Eommaku? Dimana?" Tanya Sehun

"Saat aku demam, aku memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan, tidak tahu kenapa kakiku berjalan kerumahmu, awalnya aku hanya ingin melihat rumahmu, tapi tak lama eomma pulang. Dia tidak berubah, masih sangat ummmm cantik" kata Luhan mendeskripsikan Jaejoong

"Aku bahkan sudah tidak melihatnya beberapa tahun ini" lirih Sehun

"Kau bicara apa?" Tanya Luhan bingung

"Bukan apa-apa sayang" balas Sehun

Blush~

Luhan langsung memalingkan wajahnya ke arah berlawanan dengan Sehun.

Sehun yang mengetahuinya tersenyum gemas melihat Luhan seperti itu

"Wae?" Goda Sehun memaksa Luhan menatapnya

"A-aniya, aku hanya belum terbiasa mendengarnya" balas Luhan menundukkan kepalanya

"Kalau begitu biasakanlah... sayang" kata Sehun tersenyum mengecup bibir Luhan dan menjalankan mobil menuju apartemennya.

..

**..**

**..**

**..**

"Kau ingat gedung ini?" Tanya Sehun yang sedang menggenggam Luhan masuk kedalam apartemen

"Memang kita pernah kesini?" Tanya Luhan melihat area parkiran apartemen Sehun

Tiba-tiba Sehun menarik Luhan, membuat Luhan terkejut

"Dasar rusa nakal! Kau tidak ingat pernah kesini dengan seorang pria?" Tuduh Sehun menyentil kening Luhan

"Ap-a. Yak! Kapan aku melakukannya?" Protes Luhan

"Ini gedung yang sama saat pertama kali aku memergokimu berada di apartemen pria disini, kau ingat?" Tanya Sehun

"Mana aku ing... Tunggu... Aku ingat" pekik Luhan

"Ini kan apartemen temanmu, Chanyeol kan" tebak Luhan

"Bagus. Maling sudah mengaku" sindir Sehun

"Ishh, aku kan sedang bekerja" kata Luhan takut dan langsung memeluk Sehun

"Aku tahu. Chanyeol sudah memberitahuku"

"Aku hampir menghajarnya pagi itu karena membawamu ke apartemennya, dia sedang patah hati dan sering tidur dengan pria atau wanita yang ia temui untuk memuaskan hasratnya" cerita Sehun

"Aku melihatnya seperti seseorang yang ditinggal mati" kekeh Luhan

"Memang" balas Sehun tertawa

"Yasudah ayo kita masuk ke dalam" Sehun kembali menggenggam tangan Luhan

"Sehun kenapa diluar ramai sekali?" Tanya Luhan menunjuk ke para gadis remaja yang sedang berteriak histeris dan frustasi

"Kau dengarkan baik-baik mereka memanggil siapa" ucap Sehun merangkul pinggang Luhan

"Tidak terdengar" kata Luhan penasaran

"Kalau begitu lihat banner yang mereka bawa. Baca nama yang ada di banner tersebut" Sehun menunjuk beberapa banner agar Luhan membaca

"Ah yang itu. Do-Kyungsoo, Byun Baekhyun, figh-ting" kata Luhan menatap Sehun

"Hhiihii seperti nama Kyungie dan Baekkie" gumam Luhan cekikikan

"Sayang" panggil Sehun

"Hmmm..." Jawab Luhan yang masih merona karena panggilan Sehun

"Itu memang Kyungie dan Baekkie mu" balas Sehun gemas

Luhan hanya membuka mulutnya lebar saat Sehun memberitahunya

"Kau benar-benar tidak tahu?" Tanya Sehun

Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya

"Mereka grup duet yang sedang terkenal saat ini. Itu juga yang merupakan alasan Kai dan Kyungsoo tidak bersama lagi" tunjuk Sehun pada penggemar-penggemar Kyungsoo

"Mereka penyanyi?" Tanya Luhan

"Benar-benar penyanyi?" Katanya lagi memastikan

"Iya sayang, sudah ayo ke tempatku, aku risih melihat plestermu itu" kekeh Sehun yang kembali merangkul Luhan

"Sayang" panggil Luhan pada Sehun

"Umm..sehunnie" ralat Luhan

"Tidak ada Sehunnie disini" kata Sehun menoleh ke arah yang berlawanan dengan Luhan

"Araseo..ummhh sayang" panggil Luhan mengoreksi

"Ada apa sayang" balas Sehun senang dan Luhan hanya bisa tersenyum merona

"Lalu kenapa mereka semua disini? Memangnya Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun disini?" Tanya Luhan menoleh melihat ke arah fans Baeksoo

"Pertanyaanmu terjawab. Itu lihat mereka disana" kata Sehun menunjuk Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun yang sepertinya kesusahan memasuki apartemen

Secara reflek, Luhan bersembunyi di belakang Sehun

"Kenapa bersembunyi? Tidak mau menyapa?" Tanya Sehun

"Tidak perlu. Mereka pasti sudah tidak mengenaliku" gumam Luhan yang makin bersembunyi di belakang Sehun.

"Tidak mungkin" kekeh Sehun

OPPA!

Teriak fans-fans BaekSoo melihat idolanya masuk ke dalam apartemen

"Baek" panggil Kyungsoo

"Ada apa?" Tanya Baekhyun yang sedang mencari ponselnya

"Itu Sehun kan?" Tanya Kyungsoo

Baekyun yang ditanya pun melihat kedepan dan mengiyakan

"Hmm..itu Sehun, tapi dia bersama siapa?" Tanya Baekhyun yang kembali sibuk dengan tasnya

"Entahlah. Itu seperti Luhan" tebak Kyungsoo asal

"Luhan? Tidak mungkin" kekeh Baekhyun

Mereka semakin mendekat dan mengernyit karena orang yang berada disamping Sehun tiba-tiba bersembunyi dibelakang Sehun.

"Hey Sehunna" sapa Kyungsoo masih dalam jarak yang lumayan jauh tapi kemudian dia membelalak karena tebakannya benar

"Baekhyun, aku sudah bilang Sehun bersama"

"LUHAN!?" Pekik Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun bersamaan

Keduanya berlari ke arah Sehun dan memaksa agar Luhan menatap mereka

"Kau benar-benar Luhan?" Tanya Kyungsoo mengecek wajah Luhan

"Coba aku yang cek" Baekhyun mengambil alih wajah Luhan

"Luhannie! Ini benar kau?"

"Hey Baek, hey Kyung" sapa Luhan

"Astagaa.. Aku rindu sekali" Kyungsoo langsung memeluk Luhan, tak lama Baekhyun juga ikut memeluk keduanya

GYAA OPPA! ANDWAE!

Teriak fans BaekSoo histeris

"Hey hey Luhan bisa dalam masalah jika kalian memeluknya seperti itu. Lihat mereka" tunjuk Sehun mengambil Luhan ke pelukannya dan menunjuk fans mereka yang siap mencakar Luhan

"Issh kau pelit sekali" kesal Kyungsoo

"Dari dulu" balas Baekhyun menimpali

"Kalian terlihat hebat" girang Luhan memberikan dua jempolnya untuk BaekSoo

"Aiggooo Lu. Kau imut sekali. Tapi ada apa dengan wajahmu?" Tanya Kyungsoo

"Kau juga sangat kurus. Apa kau baik-baik saja?" Baekhyun bertanya lagi

"Dia baik-baik saja. Besok saja bertanya nya. Kami pergi" Sehun menarik Luhan dan masuk kedalam lift meninggalkan BaekSoo yang menggerutu karena Sehun sangat pelit jika berhubungan dengan Luhan

"Ishh bocah itu tidak berubah" geram Baekhyun

"Kita akan culik Luhan Baek. Tenang saja" seringai Kyungsoo

" .hah. Setuju" balas Baekhyun dan tak lama mereka juga menaiki lift dan meninggalkan fans-fans luar biasa mereka.

**,,**

**,,**

**..****  
**

"MWO? Jadi kalian semua berada di satu gedung yang sama?" Tanya Luhan tak percaya

"Hmm... Aku, Kai, Chanyeol, Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo. Kami semua tinggal disini" balas Sehun yang sedang mempersiapkan obat Luhan

"Cih, ini seperti perkumpulan orang-orang yang suka membuang uang" sindir Luhan yang menjadi sensitif tentang uang dan cara menghabiskannya

"Wae?" Tanya Sehun tertawa

"Tidak apa." Jawab Luhan malas

"Sehun, apartemenmu luas sekali" ucap Luhan kagum

"Ini jadi apartemenmu juga. Lakukan apa saja yang kau mau pada tempat ini" kata Sehun yang sibuk menggerus obat Luhan karena Luhan pasti menolak jika meminum tablet besar dan pait.

"A-aniya. Aku di flat bersama eomma" balas Luhan yang masih mengagumi apartemen Sehun

"Aku kesepian lagi" akting Sehun

"Kita akan sering bertemuu" protes Luhan

"Araseo. Araseo. Kau kemari dulu, minum obatmu" pinta Sehun dan tak lama Luhan menghampiri Sehun

"Erhhhh" erang Luhan karena obatnya sangat pait

"Whooaa, aku bahkan tidak perlu berlari lagi mengejarmu untuk minum obat" teriak Sehun bangga

"Tuan Oh... Aku bukan bayi lagi" ucap Luhan menyombongkan diri dan kembali melihat-lihat apartemen Sehun

"Benar kau bukan bayi lagi. Tapi bayiku" balas Sehun memeluk Luhan dari belakang

"Se-sehunna, aku masih sakit" gugup Luhan karena Sehun sudah mulai mengecupinya lagi

"Lu" panggil Sehun

"A-apa" jawab Luhan gugup

"Cium aku" pinta Sehun

"Aniya jangan sekarang" protes Luhan

"Hanya cium" Sehun meyakinkan Luhan dan

Berhasil

Luhan menengok sedikit ke arah Sehun dan kemudian mencium Sehun di bibir

Awalnya hanya Luhan yang mencium, tapi tak lama kemudian Sehun memegang tengkuk Luhan untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka.

Membawa mereka ke dalam ciuman panas yang menggairahkan, sesekali mereka saling menggigit bibir satu sama lain, Saling menuntut meminta lebih dan akhirnya terpisah karena kebutuhan akan udara.

**..**

**..**

**..****  
**  
Keesokan paginya, Sehun terbangun dan tak menemukan Luhan disampingnya ia terus memanggil Luhan namun tak ada jawaban

"Kemana dia?" Gumam Sehun

"Jangan-jangan dia berangkat duluan. Ishh" tebak Sehun yang segera mengambil ponselnya di meja

Benar saja seperti tebakannya, Luhan sudah berangkat dan mengirimi nya pesan

**From : My Luhannie**  
_Selamat pagi direktur sayang, aku berangkat lebih dulu kekantor karena hari ini ada evaluasi dari ketua Lee__  
__Jangan mengernyitkan dahimu. Kau jelek seperti itu.__  
__Dan tidak boleh marah.__  
__Aku menyayangimu_

Begitulah isi pesan Luhan membuat Sehun yang memang sedang mengernyitkan dahinya mau tak mau tersenyum

"Bagaimana kalau kau bertemu si brengsek itu Lu" gumam Sehun khawatir

"Lagipula bagaimana aku bisa marah" kekeh Sehun dan juga bersiap kekantor

**..**

**..**

**..****  
**

"Sunhyee ada apa? Apa ada rapat?" Tanya Luhan

"Hmm sepertinya begitu" jawab Sunhyee

"Bukankah direktur belum datang?" Tanya Luhan

"Itu bukan direktur Lu. Yang ada didalam sana hanya manager handal kepercyaan direktur, tapi mereka semua sangat menyukai manager park. Manager park yang mengumpulkan mereka semua" kata Sunhyee menjelaskan

"Ngomong-ngomong hidungmu kenapa?" Tanya Sunhyee melihat hidung Luhan yang masih di plester

"Aku jatuh" jawab Luhan asal yang masih penasaran dengan rencana Taewoon

"Manager park juga babak belur, apa kalian berkelahi?" Tanya Sunhyee

"A-aniya, untuk apa?" Kekeh Luhan yang mencari alasan

"Yasudah aku kembali bekerja. Aku duluan" teriak Luhan dan berlari ke office room

Di perjalanannya ke ruangannya, Luhan berpapasan dengan Taewoon yang memang wajahnya babak belur karena dipukul Sehun semalam.

Dia menyeringai melihat Luhan dan berjalan menghampirinya

"Kau tahu ? Jika direktur brengsekmu tetap memecatku. Aku akan membawa seluruh manager handal di perusahaan ini. Dan perusahaan ini akan bangkrut"

"Kau tahu karena siapa? Karena jalang sepertimu" desis Taewoon yang merasa akan menang

"Kau tidak punya alasan untuk mempengaruhi mereka agar ikut denganmu. Mereka punya keluarga" balas Luhan tajam

"Ada" seringai Taewoon

"Bagaimana jika aku beritahu pada mereka, kalau bos mereka ternyata gay menjijikan. Bagaimana menurutmu reaksi mereka" bisik Taewoon pada Luhan dan meninggalkannya

"KAU! KAU TIDAK BISA MELAKUKAN ITU PADA DIREKTUR!" Teriak Luhan emosi dan Taewoon hanya menyeringai kejam padanya.

Luhan sangat emosi sekarang dia kesal kenapa Sehun belum juga datang. Ia melihat jam dan memutuskan untuk menunggu Sehun diparkiran.

"Sehunnie kau dimana?" Gumam Luhan yang sudah 20 menit berdiri menunggu Sehun

"Luhan? Sedang apa kau berdiri disana?" tanya sebuah suara yang daritadi Luhan tunggu

"Sehun!" pekik Luhan berlari menghampiri Sehun

"Merindukanku? Siapa suruh meninggalkan aku sendirian? Sini aku peluk" tanpa berbasa basi Sehun membawa Luhan ke pelukannya

"Sehun. Ini dikantormu, jangan seperti ini" kata Luhan meronta dan melepaskan pelukan Sehun

"Aku sudah bilang kan? Aku tidak peduli" kesal Sehun yang menarik tangan Luhan

"Sehun aku ingin bicara" kata Luhan serius

"Kau kenapa? Apa ada yang mengganggumu? " tanya Sehun yang melihat perubahan di wajah Luhan

"A-aniya bukan aku. Tapi kau" lirih Luhan

"Aku kenapa?" tanya Sehun

"Taewoon, dia mengumpulkan semua manager handal di perusahann mu dan mencuci otak mereka" lirih Luhan yang akan menangis

"Aku tidak mengerti maksudmu. Tenanglah sayang" kata Sehun menenangkan Luhan

Luhan menggeleng cepat

"Kau tidak boleh memecat Taewoon" pinta Luhan

"Lalu apa aku harus mempertahankan brengsek sepertinya. Tidak. Dia kupecat hari ini. Ini bukan urusanmu, tidak usah memikirkan dia" keal Sehun

"Aku bukan memikirkan dia. Aku memikirkanmu" jawab Luhan terengah

"Dia bilang jika kau memecatnya dia akan memberitahu kalau ada sesuatu diantara kita, dan memastikan bahwa dia akan membawa semua manager handal yang sangat berpengaruh di perusahaan ini. Dia ingin membuatmu dan perusahaan ini hancur. Aku tidak bisa membiarkan itu terjadi" isak Luhan

"Dia mengancam dirimu?" geram Sehun dan Luhan hanya diam terisak

"Sayang, jangan menangis" bujuk Sehun melihat Luhan tambah terisak

"Ma-af. Maafkan aku Sehunnie. Ini semua karena aku" isak Luhan merasa bersalah

"Ssstt…bagaimana ini semua salahmu. Ini bukan salahmu sayang, berhentilah menangis" ucap Sehun mengelap air mata Luhan

"Ja-jangan pecat Taewoon, kau akan berada dalam masalah, aku mohon" pinta Luhan

"Kau kembalilah bekerja. Urusan ini biar aku yang menyelesaikan, kau mau kan?" tanya Sehun, Luhan mengangguk lemah

"Apa kau akan baik-baik saja?" tanya Luhan

"Aku akan sayang. Masuklah kedalam" balas Sehun tesenyum dan Luhan mengangguk mengerti

Saat akan masuk kedalam kantor, Sehun menarik tangan Luhan dan mengecup Luhan sekilas di bibir

"Sehun" pekik Luhan

"Apa? Kau mau protes? Daripada masalah Taewoon aku lebih kesal karena kau pergi begitu saja tadi pagi" kesal Sehun

"oh begitu. Mianhae hmm" kata Luhan dan Sehun tidak menjawab

"Oh apakah aku harus melakukannya?" tanya Luhan ragu

"hah…sepertinya harus" gumam Luhan mendekati Sehun

"Sehunnie" ucap Luhan mencium bibir Sehun sekilas

"Aku" kata Luhan yang kembali mencium bibir Sehun sekilas

"Minta maaf" di ciuman terakhir, Sehun menahan tengkuk Luhan dan sedikit menekannya menuntut lebih dari ciuman mereka

"Dimaafkan" balas Sehun menyengir dan meninggalkan Luhan masuk kekantornya

"Aku harus menyalahkan diriku yang membuat peraturan seperti itu dulu" kekeh Luhan tersenyum.

Itu adalah cara minta maaf buatan Luhan sewaktu SMA. jika salah satu membuat kesal yang lain, maka yang membuat salah harus meminta maaf dengan kalimat "Sehun/Luhan-Aku-Minta maaf" dengan kecupan di setiap kalimat dan tidak boleh berhenti mengecup sampai yang lain memaafkan.

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

Jika Luhan sedang ketakutan karena Sehun akan dalam masalah karena dirinya. Beda dengan Sehun yang sedang menahan amarahnya karena Taewoon berani mengancam Luhan seperti yang Luhan ceritakan di tempat parkir

"Direktur anda sudah datang?" tanya ketua Lee yang terlihat panik

"Kumpulkan semua manager dan kepala divisi. Kita rapat" kata Sehun yang sudah tidak bisa menahan amarahnya lagi

Tak lama setelah instruksi Sehun, semua manager dan kepala divisi berkumpul di ruang rapat. Tampaknya rapat kali ini akan terbagi menjadi dua kubu, membuat semua karyawan yang melihat menebak-nebak apa yang sedang terjadi. Tidak terkecuali untuk Luhan yang sangat takut Sehun akan mengambil keputusan yang salah

"Lu, direktur telihat sangat marah. Kau tahu ada apa?" tanya Sunhyee

"A-aku tidak tahu" balas Luhan gugup

Tak lama Luhan membalas pertanyaan Sunhyee, semua anggota direksi dan Manager selesai melakukan rapat. Luhan bingung melihat semua yang tampak baik-baik saja, dia ingin segera bertanya pada Sehun tapi terlalu mencolok.

Luhan memutuskan bertanya saat pulang kerja dan mengurungkan niatnya yang ingin sekali berlari ke ruangan Sehun dan bertanya pada Sehun

Drrt drrt

Ponsel Luhan bergetar, Luhan mengambil poneslnya dan segera membaca pesan yang masuk.

**From : My Sehunnie**  
_Aku akan menceritakan semuanya nanti, kembalilah bekerja dan jangan berfikir yang macam-macam :)_

Lagi, pesan Sehun membuat Luhan bingung karena sepertinya Sehun mengetahui apa yang sedang dirinya lakukan

Luhan kemudian mengedarkan pandangannya dan menemukan Sehun yang berada di ruangannya sedang melambai ke arah Luhan

Luhan yang sudah penasaran setengah mati mau tak mau hanya bisa mengangguk mengiyakan dan tidak mau membuat Sehun dalam masalah lagi.

**..**

**..**

**..**

Malam harinya, Sehun mengantar Luhan pulang, ia juga belum menceritakan apa-apa pada Luhan, tapi karena Kai ribut meminta makan malam bersama dengan terpaksa Sehun mengajak Luhan untuk makan malam bersama Kai terlebih dahulu.

"Hay aku disini" teriak Kai yang sudah menunggu Sehun

"Kalian benar-benar sudah bersama lagi ya?" kesal Kai karena Sehun datang bersama Luhan

"Hay Kai" sapa Luhan

"Hay Lu, kenapa kau mau bersamanya lagi?" protes Kai yang langsung mennayakan pertanyaan itu pada Luhan membuat Sehun mendelik padanya

"Aku yang mengejarnya" jawab Luhan tertawa

"yasudahlah tidak apa-apa. Aku tidak kesepian lagi jika ada kalian" gumam Kai

"Oia, kau sudah memecatnya?" tanya Kai pada Sehun membuat Luhan sedikit tekejut

"Memecat siapa?" tanya Luhan

"Manager yang menggagumu waktu itu Lu" jawab Kai

"Sehunna, itu tidak benar kan?" tanya Luhan memastikan

"Itu benar sayang, aku tidak bisa membiarkan dia bekerja di tempatku lagi, dan ternyata memang benar dia yang menghilangkan proposal asli kerjasama dari Jepang. Aku punya banyak alasan untuk melakukannya. Alasan utama memang karena dirimu Sehun mengacak rambut Luhan sambil tersenyum.

"Lalu bagaimana reaksinya? Apa dia memfitnahmu?" tanya Luhan

"Memfitnah bagaimana?" tanya Sehun bingung

"Memfitnah kalau aku dan kau mempunyai hubungan" balas Luhan

"Bodoh. Itu bukan fitnah" kesal Sehun

"Kita memang memiliki hubungan, lalu mereka mau apa? Mau mencampuri masalah pribadiku dan menghancurkanku? Jika iya aku akan mencampuri urusan mereka dan berkali-kali lipat menghancurkan mereka" desis Sehun

"Kenapa melihatku?" tanya Kai pada Luhan yang sepertinya meminta bantuan Kai

"Kau tenang saja Lu, jika si bodoh ini dalam masalah, aku pasti membantu" balas Kai tertawa

"Kalian ini. Kenapa seenaknya sekali? Bagaimana kalu kalian ditinggalkan orang-orang terbaik kalian?" kesal Luhan

"Jika mereka orang terbaik tapi penghianat, mereka tidak bisa dipertahankan sayang, bisnis selalu begitu" jawab Sehun menatap Luhan

"Kau benar, seperti appa" lirih Luhan

"Hey, aku tidak mengibaratkan appa disini, sudah jangan terlalu banyak berfikir, biar aku yang memikirkan semuanya hmm?" kata Sehun yang sepertinya menyadari kalau dirinya salah bicara

"Baiklah Sehunnie" jawab Luhan

"Imut sekali" gemas Sehun mencium bibir Luhan sekilas

"Mataku" kesal Kai melihat pasangan ini

"Oia Kai, aku bertemu Kyungsoo" teriak Luhan histeris

"Lalu?" tanya Kai

"Ishh, kenapa kau hanya seperti itu?" kesal Luhan

"Sayang, apartemen mereka bersampingan, jadi Kai hampir setiap hari melihat Kyungsoo" bisik Sehun

"Mwoo? Lalu bagaimana bisa kalian tidak bersama lagi?" teriak Luhan

"Karena dia sudah nyaman dengan dunianya" jawab Kai malas

"Memang kau sudah bertanya padanya?" tanya Luhan

"Tanya apa?' balas Kai

"Bertanya apa benar dia baik-baik saja. Kalau kau belum tahu jangan menyimpulkan sendiri. Mereka berdua juga tampak kelelahan" Luhan memberitahu Kai

"Entahlah. Aku tidak berminat lagi bicara padanya, aku akan semakin merindukannya" lirih Kai

"Anak malang, sabar ya" goda Sehun menepuk bahu Kai, membuat Kai mendelik

"Kalian berdua sama-sama keras kepala" kini Luhan yang kesal

"Kenapa aku juga?" tanya Sehun

"Kau!" tunjuk Luhan pada Sehun

"Kau juga mengira aku baik-baik saja kan? Dan apa katamu? Aku juga sudah bahagia dengan hidupku di Cina. Apa pernah kau mencari tahu tentangku? Tidak!." Ucap Luhan terengah benar-benar kesal

"Dan kau!" tunjuk Luhan pada Kai

"Kau mau melakukan hal yang sama dengan yang Sehun lakukan? Kau mau berfikir dengan otak bodohmu saja tanpa mencari tahu? Bagaimana kalau Kyungsoo ternyata mebutuhkanmu? Kau baru akan menyesal nanti setelah dia dilamar orang" kesal Luhan sedikit berteriak

"Sayang, tenanglah" kata Sehun takut-takut

"Hah sudahlah. Kalian berdua terlalu lama bersama. Otak kalian sudah sama bodohnya" geram Luhan dan berjalan ke pintu keluar

"Sayang kau mau kemana?" tanya Sehun hendak mengikuti Luhan

"Kau duduk disitu. Aku mau beli _Bungeoppang _ di kedai sebrang jalan itu" ucap Luhan masih mendelik pada Sehun

"A-araseo. Hati-hati dan jangan terlalu lama" pesan Sehun dan Luhan segera keluar kafe

"Gara-gara kau, aku juga kena" kesal Sehun pada Kai

"Tapi Luhan benar. Bagaimana kalau ternyata Kyungsoo butuh aku, tapi jika dia membutuhkan aku dia tinggal mengetuk pintu kamarku yang jelas-jelas berada disampingnya.. arhhh aku pusing" lirih Kai yang menyembunyikan kepalanya di meja

"Luhan juga benar satu hal. Kita terlalu lama bersama, otak kita sudah benar-benar bodoh saling menguatkan kalau mereka sudah melupakan kita, padahal nyatanya mereka tidak akan melupakan kita seperti kita yang terus mengingat mereka" kekeh Sehun

**..**

**..**

**..**

"Hah! Mereka benar-benar dua pria bodoh" geram Luhan yang masih kesal

"Ah ikan lucu aku sudah lama tak makan Bungeoppang" teriak Luhan kembali bersemangat

Luhan sedang mengantri Bungeoppang yang ia pesan, sambil menunggu pesanannya matanya mengedar melihat-lihat sekitar jalanan, dan baru menyadari kalau ini adalah kafe yang sama yang sering mereka kunjungi dulu

Luhan sedang tersenyum mengingat-ingat kemudian matanya memperhatikan seseorang yang sedang terengah seperti menghindari sesuatu.

Awalnya Luhan mengira orang itu maling yang sedang dikejar. Namun Luhan menyipitkan matanya dan menyadari kalau itu Kyungsoo yang sedang terengah memakai kacamata hitam dan masker.

"Kyungiee" pekik Luhan

Yang dipanggil namanya mencari darimana asal suara, dia juga sama terkejutnya mendapati Luhan yang sedang berlari menghampirinya

"Luhan. Oh Tuhan syukurlah aku bertemu orang normal" panik Kyungsoo

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Luhan khawatir

"Aku sedang bosan di apartemen, lalu memutuskan untuk bejalan-jalan tapi ternyata masih banyak fans ku yang berkeliaran. Mereka mengejarku, aku sangat takut" balas Kyungsoo yang masih sedikit memeriksa keadaan

"Itu mereka" pekik Kyungsoo

"Ayo lari" ajak Kyungsoo pada Luhan

"Kyungie aku punya ide" kata Luhan menarik Kyungsoo

"Apa Lu? Aku sudah tidak punya waktu. Aku tidak mau habis dicakar mereka" balas Kyungsoo takut

"Kau yang membuatnya menjadi lama" kata Luhan yang kini sibuk melepaskan mantel Kyungsoo kemudian memakaikan ke dirinya sendiri, tak lama Luhan juga mengambil kacamata dan masker Kyungsoo dan memakaikan ke diriinya sendiri.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Lu?" tanya Kyungsoo

"Ssstt.. Aku Do Kyungsoo sekarang" cengir Luhan

"Luhan ini berbahaya" panik Kyungsoo

"Tidak apa, aku pernah berlari karena hal yang lebih berbahaya dari ini. Lagipula Kau terlihat sangat lelah Kyung, kau pasti sudah berlari sejak tadi" kata Luhan meyakinkan Kyungsoo

"Masuklah kedalam kafe. Disana ada Sehun dan Kai. Beritahu Sehun untuk menjemputku di halte SMA kita dulu. Aku akan kesana" kata Luhan yang kini terburu-buru karena fans Kyungsoo sudah dekat

"Luhan itu jauh sekali" kata Kyungsoo panik

"Aku tidak punya waktu, jangan lupa beritahu Sehun Kyung. Sampai nanti" teriak Luhan yang sudah mulai kewalahan meladeni fans Kyungsoo

OPPAA! Teriak para gadis

Tapi Luhan sedikit mengernyit saat tahu bukan hanya gadis yang mengejar Kyungsoo tapi jumlah pria juga tidak kalah banyak.

"Kyung, kau pasti sangat terkenal" kekeh Luhan masih terus berlari

Tak lama Luhan pergi, Kyungsoo yang bersembunyi dibalik pohon berlari kedalam kafe, matanya mencari Sehun dan Kai, dan tak lama dia menemukan Sehun dan Kai sedang mengobrol

"Sehun!" panik Kyungsoo

"Hey Kyung kau disini? Ayo bergabung. Luhan sdang beli jajanan" kata Sehun menarik bangku untuk Kyungsoo, sementara Kai hanya bisa terdiam karena kehadrian Kyungsoo

"Luhan..Luhan" kata Kyungsoo yang masih terengah

"Luhan kenapa?" tanya Sehun

"Dia sedang dikejar fans-fans ku" balas Kyungsoo cepat

"Bagaimana bisa?" kini Sehun yang panik

"Kami bertemu diluar, dan fans itu masih mengejarku, tapi Luhan punya ide gila dia mengambil mantel, kacamata dan masker ku untuk mengecoh mereka semua. Dia menunggumu di halte SMA kita dulu" Kyungsoo memberitahu Sehun

"Sial" geram Sehun dan langsung pergi meninggalkan kafe

Sebenarnya Kai mengutuk kepergian Sehun yang hanya meninggalkan dirinya dan Kyungsoo berdua. Tapi karena sudah tidak bisa menghindar lagi, Kai terpaksa berbicara

"Hey Kyung, duduklah" ucap Kai

"umm..ba-baiklah" jawab Kyungsoo gugup

"Apa kabar" tanya keduanya bersamaan

Kai tersenyum dan mengetahui kalau situasi ini benar-benar canggug

"Aku baik. Kau bagaimana?" tanya Kai

"Begitulah" balas Kyungsoo tersenyum sedih

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Kai

"Tidak apa. Hanya saja terlalu banyak hal yang terjadi, aku bingung, tapi sepertinya aku harus berterimakasih pada Luhan untuk malam ini" ucap Kyungsoo menundukkan kepalanya

Kai hanya memperhatikan Kyungsoo, ia tidak tahu harus berbicara apalagi. Sepertinya Luhan benar tentang Kyungsoo. Kyungsoonya yang sekarang tampak kurus dan jarang tertawa. Kyungsoonya yang sekarang terlihat sangat kelelahan.

Yang bisa Kai lakukan hanya terus memperhatikan Kyungsoo, membiarkan Kyungsoo beristirahat, namun sesaat kemudian bahu Kyungsoo bergetar, dia sedang menangis sekarang.

"Kyung kau kenapa?" tanya Kai yang memegang bahu Kyungsoo

Tidak ada jawaban, Kyungsoo hanya terus menundukkan kepalanya menahan isakan, tapi sedeti kemudian ia menatap Kai yang sedang memegang bahunya

"A-aku hanya bahagia" isak Kyungsoo

"Bahagia kenapa?" tanya Kai

"Setelah beberapa tahun, ini pertama kalinya kau tidak menghindariku" Kyungsoo kembali terisak menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya

Kai tertohok mendengarnya, sangat tertohok. Ternyata Kyungsoo menangis karena bisa duduk bersama dirinya, bukan karena masalah yang dia hadapi. Demi Tuhan, semua yang Luhan katakan benar, dia sangat menyesal sekarang,

Tanpa berfikir lagi, Kai membawa Kyungsoo ke pelukannya

Ia juga merindukan pria mungilnya ini, tapi karena keegoisannya membuatnya menyalahkan Kyungsoo terlalu banyak untuk masalah mereka

Tidak ada yang berbicara, keduanya hanya terdiam dalam dekapan mereka. Rasa ini sudah terlalu lama mereka pendam, keegoisan dan rasa gengsi keduanya yang membuat mereka merasakan sakit pada diri mereka masing-masing,

**..**

**..**

**.. **

"hosh hosh" Luhan terengah dan tidak sudah kuat berlari. Akhirnya dia memutuskan berhenti

"Oppaa. Kami tidak akan menyakitimu" teriak salah satu fans Kyungoo

"hyung, jangan takut aku akan menjagamu dari wanita-wanita menyeramkan ini" sekarang fans pria yang berbicara.

Fans Kyungsoo mulai mendekat dan mulai menggerayangi Luhan

Luhan yang sudah kesal membalikkan badannya, membuka topi kupluk dari mante, membuka masker serta kacamatanya

"Yak! Sebenarnya siapa Kyungsoo? Kenapa kalian mengejarku. Aku ini Luhan. Luhan. Tau tidak?" geram Luhan

"Siapa kau?" jerit salah satu fans Kyungsoo

"Aku Luhan. Kalian tuli?" teriak Luhan

"Cepat pergi. kenapa kalian terus mengejarku" kesal Luhan

"Hey apa kalian tidak merasa dia sama imutnya dengan Kyungsoo?" tanya seseorang yang memperhatikan Luhan

"Kau benar! Imut sekali, seperti Kyungie oppa" fans wanita membenarkan perkataan temannya

Dan tak lama mereka semua setuju kalau Luhan sama imutnya dengan Kyungsoo

"ya Tuhan, aku bisa gilaaa" kesal Luhan

"Aku ini tampan bukan imut. Kalian pikir aku Hello Kitty" teriak Luhan

"Oppa, foto denganku" pinta satu fans Kyungsoo dan memaksa Luhan berpose

Klik

"aigoo oppa imu sekali" puji fans wanita Kyungsoo mencubit pipi Luhan

"Itu Kyungsoo" pekik Luhan mmembuat semua fans Kyungsoo menoleh kebelakan

"Kesempatan" gumam Luhan dan kembali berlari

"Oppa itu membohongi kita. Ah aku belum punya fotonya, aku ingin foto" teriak salah satu wanita

"Ayo kejar saja, dia sangat imut" kata seseorang dan yang lain mengiyakan

Tak lama mereka semua kembali mengejar Luhan

"Mereka benar-benar tidak ada kerjaan" guma Luhan yang ternyata hanya bersembunyi di balik tiang dekat halte yang dia katakan pada Kyungsoo

"Aku tahu si, aku sangat tampan jika menjadi artis. Tapi mereka sangat menakutkan" kata Luhan tersenyum tidak jelas dan memutuskan menunggu Sehun dihalte SMA mereka dulu.

Luhan baru sadar ada beberapa misscalled di ponselnya, dia melihatnya dan terkejut mendapati _**Mafia Sialan**_ yang menghubunginya sebanyak 15 kali

Dan tak lama ponselnya bergetar lagi, masih Kang sialan yang menghubunginya. Luhan akan segera mengangkat telponnya namun

"Lu. Kau tidak apa-apa. Maaf aku lama" ucap seseorang berlari keluar dari mobilnya dan menghampiri Luhan

"Sehun" gumam Luhan dan dengan segera me-reject telpon Kang dan dengan teburu-buru memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam sakunya

* * *

_**tobecontinueddd**_

* * *

**updet jugaaaa yuhuu \\./**

**Kaisoo nya di munculin juga kann, walopun cuma dikit, nanti seiring berjalannya wktu (?) mereka bakalan bersama mungkin...**

**dan mungkin pairing lain nyusul..belum tau juga sii :p**

**Yauda yang kangen sama ngan(KANG) noh dia ditongolin lagi, Taewoon juga nanti ada lagi, maapin autor ****:"(**

**terakhir**

**selamat membaca dan mereview**

**terimakasih :***


	11. Chapter 11

_part 11 : Aku akan membawanya pulang, Aku janji_

* * *

**Let's Stop Being Friends**

**cast : Oh Sehun, Xi Luhan and others**

**Rated : T-M**

**Boy and Boy Love**

**DLDR!**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Sehunnie sudah datang?" Tanya Luhan berdiri dan menghampiri Sehun

"Hmm...maaf aku lama, dari banyak tempat kenapa tempat ini? Aku lupa jalan sayang" tanya Sehun membawa Luhan ke pelukannya

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Sehun

"Aku punya fans kau tahu" kikik Luhan senang

"Lalu? Apa kau mau jadi seperti Kyungsoo?" Tanya Sehun

"Memang boleh?" Goda Luhan

"Tidak" balas Sehun cepat

"Kau akan banyak saingan jika aku jadi artis" kikik Luhan

"Aku tetap yang akan kau pilih" ucap Sehun mengeratkan pelukannya pada Luhan

"Kau benar. Aku tidak bisa melihat pria setampan dan seseksi selain dirimu didunia ini" kekeh Luhan membalas pelukan Sehun

Mereka saling terdiam sampai Luhan merasakan kembali ponselnya bergetar, dan lagi, ia merasakan kecemasan luar biasa jika tidak segera mengangkatnya. Tapi dia tidak mau Sehun berurusan dengan Kang sialan itu

"Kau kenapa diam saja?" Tanya Sehun

Mereka sekarang sedang berada di dalam mobil menuju tempat Kai dan Kyungsoo. Luhan sudah minta diantar pulang tapi Sehun bersikeras kembali ke kafe karena Luhan belum makan

"Tidak apa sayang" jawab Luhan tersenyum, sebenarnya pikirannya tertuju pada ponselnya yang terus bergetar, dia takut jika tidak segera mengangkatnya eommanya akan diganggu

"Hmm Sehunnie" panggil Luhan

"Apa manis?" Tanya Sehun

"Aku pinjam ponselmu, ponselku mati, aku ingin telpon eomma" kata Luhan ingin memastikan keadaan ibunya

"Ini sayang. Pakailah"

Tak lama Sehun memberikan ponselnya, Luhan segera menelpon Heechul

"Eommaa..ini aku" kata Luhan lega saat Heechul mengangkat telponnya

"Eomma dimana?" Tanya Luhan

"Syukurlah kalau sudah dirumah. Eomma aku akan segera pulang, jangan lupa kunci pintu dan segera tidur" kata Luhan panik

"Eommaa!" Kesal Luhan karena sepertinya heechul akan pergi keluar lagi

"Hmm... Awas kalau eomma keluar rumah. Aku tutup telponnya, dah eomma" Luhan menutup ponselnya

"Ini sayang terimakasih" Luhan memberikan ponselnya pada Sehun

"Kau kenapa terlihat cemas" tanya Sehun

"A-aniya. Aku memang selalu seperti itu jika meninggalkan eomma sendirian" elak Luhan

"Yasudah jangan terlalu khawatir hmm" kata Sehun mengacak rambut Luhan ssayang.

**..**

**..**

**..****  
**  
"Apa kau ingin memesan sesuatu?" Tanya Kai yang melihat Kyungsoo sangat panik menunggu Luhan

"Nanti saja. Kai, apa benar Sehun sudah bersama Luhan?" Tanya Kyungsoo

"Sudah Kyung. Sehun sangat cepat jika berkaitan dengan Luhan" kata Kai mengusap rambut Kyungsoo

"Semoga mereka baik-baik saja" ucap Kyungsoo khawatir

"Kau tidak bersama Baekhyun?" Tanya Kai mengalihkan perhatian Kyungsoo dari Luhan

"Aku tidak selalu berdua dengannya. Kami kadang memiliki privasi kami sendiri" jawab Kyungsoo tersenyum

"Suaramu sangat bagus" puji Kai

"Memangnya kau mendengarkan laguku?" Selidik Kyungsoo

"Kadang. Kau tahu mereka memutarnya dimana-mana. Di kafe, di radio. Aku bahkan menyerah untuk tutup telinga" kekeh Kai

"Sebentar, aku suka lagumu yang ini" kata Kai yang mensearching lagu Kyungsoo di ponselnya

Tapi matanya lebih tertarik pada berita yang muncul di dispatch dengan judul "_**Skandal DO. Kyungsoo dengan produser musiknya terkuak"**_

Disana menampilkan Kyungsoo yang sepertinya sedang berciuman dengan produser musiknya,

Kai yang melihatnya kembali tersulut, tangannya bergetar sampai tidak tahu lagi harus bertanya pada Kyungsoo atau tidak

"Apa ini benar?" Tanya Kai dingin

"Apa yang benar Kai?" Tanya Kyungsoo bingung

"Apa benar kau dan produsermu terlibat skandal?" Teriak Kai dan pengunjung lain memperhatikan

"A-aku bisa jelaskan Kai" gumam Kyungsoo takut

"Sial. Tidak seharusnya aku disini" geram Kai meninggalkan Kyungsoo

"Kai" teriak Kyungsoo mengejar Kai

Di perjalanan keluarnya Kai berpapasan dengan Sehun dan Luhan, tapi karena ia sedang sangat marah, Kai mengabaikan keduanya terus berjalan

"Kai kau kenapa?" Tanya Luhan bingung

Kai tidak mempedulikannya dan pergi

Tak lama Kyungsoo yang berteriak

"Kaii" teriak Kyungsoo

"Kyung, kau kenapa?" Tanya Luhan

Lagi, ia diabaikan oleh Kyungsoo

"Sayang mereka kenapa?" Tanya Luhan

"Entahlah. Ayo kita makan" Sehun menarik Luhan

Saat Sehun menariknya, Luhan merasakan ponselnya bergetar lagi, ia membiarkan Sehun jalan ke meja terlebih dulu, sementara dirinya membuka ponselnyan, kali ini pesan masuk.

**From : Mafia Sialan**  
_Berani sekali kau tidak mengangkat. Cepat angkat!__  
_  
Luhan membuka pesan yang lain

_**From : Mafia Sialan**_  
_Luhannie.. Apa ini akan membuatmu mengangkat telpon? Umm aku ingin sekali berkunjung kerumahmu dan menyapa eomma mu. Jika sekali lagi kau tidak mengangkat. Eomma mu akan aku sakiti._

Luhan keringat dingin setelahnya, dan tak lama ponselnya kembali bergetar

"Sehunna" panggil Luhan

"Hmm sayang" jawab Sehun

"Aku-aku mau keluar sebentar" kata Luhan berusaha tenang

"Mau kemana lagi?" Tanya Sehun curiga

"Umhhh" Luhan tampak berfikir

"Bungeoppang. Aku tadi hanya memesan belum sempat mengambilnya hanya sebentar" teriak Luhan berlari keluar karena takut getaran ponselnya berhenti

Tak lama diluar, Luhan mengangkatnya

Klik!

"Aku disini" jawab Luhan terengah

"Aku hampir membunuh ibumu kau tahu" jawab Kang

"Jangan berani-beraninya menyentuh ibuku aku bilang" teriak Luhan marah

"Aigooo. Luhannie sudah kembali" ejek Kang

"Ada apa?" Tanya Luhan

"Kau berani tanya ada apa? Aku ingin menagih bayaranmu" teriak Kang

"Apa maksudmu? Ini bahkan belum dua minggu sejak terakhir aku bayar" kesal Luhan

"Aku tidak peduli. Aku mau minggu ini kau bayar, dan jangan lupakan kekurangannya. Kau tahu kan? Kalau kau seperti kemarin, aku akan membuatmu..."

Belum sempat Luhan mendengarkan perkataan Kang, ponselnya diambil oleh Sehun yang ternyata mengikutinya

"Tidak perlu repot membunuhnya. Sebelum hari itu datang kau sudah mati" desis Sehun menutup telpon Luhan

Sehun melirik tajam Luhan dan tak lama membanting ponsel Luhan membuatnya hancur berkeping-keping

"Se-sehunna" panggil Luhan takut

"Apa-apaan ini? Kenapa kau tidak memberitahu keparat ini yang menelponmu" desak Sehun pada Luhan

Luhan hanya diam, dia tahu Sehun sedang marah besar saat ini

"TIDAK BISAKAH KAU PERCAYA PADAKU? BERHENTILAH MEMBUAT KEPUTUSANMU SENDIRI! INI SANGAT BERBAHAYA" teriak Sehun marah

"Ma-maf" lirih Luhan

"Sudahlah. Ayo pulang" Sehun menarik kasar tangan Luhan kedalam mobil

Tidak ada yang berbicara setelahnya, Sehun sepertinya sangat kecewa pada Luhan. Dan Luhan sangat takut berbicara untuk saat ini.

**..**

**..**

**..**

"Kai berhenti" teriak Kyungsoo terengah

"Aku harus mengejarnya" gumam Kyungsoo

Kai tetap tidak berhenti saat Kyungsoo memanggilnya, dia merasa seperti sedang memergoki Kyungsoo selingkuh, padahal Kyungsoo bukan siapa-siapanya lagi.

Kyungsoo tetap mengejar Kai, sampai akhirnya Kai akan masuk ke apartemennya. Kyungsoo berteriak

"PRODUSERKU DIA INGIN MEMPERKOSAKU" teriak Kyungsoo dan berhasil

Kai menghentikan kegiatanyya, dia terdiam mencerna apa yang baru Kyungsoo katakan, dan tak lama dia menatap Kyungsoo yang sudah terduduk di lantai, terisak

"Jangan menjauhiku lagi. Aku benar-benar frustasi Kai. Aku mohon" isak Kyungsoo semakin menjadi

"Sial" gerutu Kai berlari menghampiri Kyungsoo

"Maafkan aku Kyung, aku bodoh" kini Kai memeluk Kyungsoo

"Huwaaaa,, kau memang bodoh h-hiksss" kyungsoo sudah benar-benar menangis sekarang

"Ssttt,, maaf, maafkan aku" lirih Kai yang entah mengapa seluruh dirinya sudah sangat marah pada produser bajingan Kyungsoo.

"Maaff Kyung, berhenti menangis hmm" bujuk Kai memeluk Kyungsoo

**..**

**..**

**..****  
**

"Masuklah" kata Sehun tanpa menatap Luhan

"Sehunna, aku bisa jelaskan" kata Luhan yang mulai takut Sehun akan kembali marah padanya

"Jangan sekarang, masih banyak yang harus kukerjakan" balas Sehun

"Baiklah. Aku pergi. Kau hati-hati" lirih Luhan keluar dari mobil Sehun

Sehun memperhatikan Luhan yang masuk kedalam rumahnya, setelah tiga puluh menit menunggu ia memutuskan untuk masuk kerumah Luhan

Tok! Tok!

Tak lama pintu terbuka

"Sehunnie. Ada apa malam-malam nak?" Tanya Heechul khawatir

"Apa kalian sedang bertengkar? Luhan menangis saat pulang tadi" tanya Heechul

"Eomma akan panggilkan Luhan"

"Eomma" panggil Sehun

"Ada apa nak?" Tanya Heechul

"Aku ingin bicara dengan eomma" ucap Sehun tersenyum lirih

**..**

**..**

**..**

Pagi harinya Luhan bangun dengan mata sembab dan tidak bersemangat. Pikirannya bercabang pada Sehun dan pada ponselnya. Dia takut Kang sialan itu akan marah jika dia tidak berhasil menghubungi Luhan dan mulai mengganggu ibunya.

"Anak eomma sedang patah hati hmm?" goda Heechul

"Eomma aku sedang tidak mau digoda" kesal Luhan

"issh, galak sekali" kesal Heechul

"eomma, hari ini eomma di toko kue seharian yaa? Pulang nanti aku ingin menjemput eomaa, bagaimana?" tanya Luhan

"umm baiklah. Lagipula ini hari terakhir eomma bekerja." Heechul memberitahu Luhan

"Eh? Kenapa? Apa eomma sakit?" tanya Luhan khawatir

"Tidak apa. Eomma ada sesuatu yang harus dikerjakan" kata Heechul tersenyum

"Apa eomma sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku?" tanya Luhan

"Tidak sayang, eomma tidak menyembunyikan apa-apa, nanti kau juga tahu. Cepat makan nanti kau terlambat" kata Heechul yang mulai menyuapi Luhan

Selesai sarapan, Luhan bergegas berangkat ke kantor Sehun dia tidak mau menambah kesal Sehun jika dirinya terlambat. Luhan membuka pintu dan cukup terkejut mendapati Sehun didepan rumahnya

"Kenapa hanya diam? Ayo masuk" Sehun membukakan pintu mobil untuk Luhan dan menyuruhnya masuk ke mobil

Dengan ragu, Luhan masuk kedalam mobil, dan tak lama Sehun juga masuk kedalam mobil

"Sehunnie…"

"Jangan bicara padaku, aku masih belum mau bicara denganmu" balas Sehun memakaikan Luhan seat belt nya

"uhmm baiklah" kata Luhan menundukkan kepala.

Sehun menjalankan mobilnya dan jangan tanya bagaimana keadaan didalam mobil Sehun, sunyi senyap seperti tak ada kehidupan.

"Turunlah" ucap Sehun saat mereka sampai di tempat biasa Luhan diturunkan

"Hmm.. sampai ketemu" lirih Luhan keluar dari mobil, tapi tak lama Sehun menariknya lagi dan membuat Luhan kembali duduk di mobil Sehun. Luhan sudah senang bukan main karena biasanya jika Sehun sudah menarik tangannya, Sehun sudah tidak marah lagi

"Ini. Ambillah" kata Sehun memberikan sebuah kotak pada Luhan

"apa ini?" tanya Luhan

"Buka saja" kata Sehun malas

Luhan membuka kotaknya dan tak lama kini mulutnya yang membuka lebar. Luhan menganga karena Sehun memberikannya ponsel keluaran _Apple_ terbaru

"Sehunnie ini tidak perlu" kata Luhan cepat-cepat mengembalikan kotaknya pada Sehun

"Ambil" balas Sehun dingin

"T-tapi" jawab Luhan bingung

"Lima menit lagi jam kerjamu dimulai, jika kau terlambat aku potong gaji. Cepat bawa ponsel itu dan segera pergi ke kantor" ucap Sehun tak terbantahkan

"A-araseo. Gomawo Sehunnie" ucap Luhan mencium pipi Sehun sekilas membuat Sehun mendelik padanya

"Aku masih marah" kata Sehun memberitahu

"Aku tahu" kekeh Luhan keluar dari mobil dan tak lama tangannya kembali ditarik, membuatnya merunduk melihat Sehun

"Ada apa lagi "tuan yang masih marah" sindir Luhan

"Kontakmu. Di kontakmu hanya ada boleh nama-nama yang aku tulis didalamnya. Jangan pernah menyimpan apalagi mempunyai nomor bajingan-bajingan itu. Jika ketahuan aku akan sangat marah padamu" ucap Sehun tanpa melihat Luhan

Luhan hanya terdiam tidak menjawab

"Aku serius" kata Sehun yang kini menatap Luhan

"Hmm..aku mengerti" balas Luhan tersenyum ragu

"Pergilah" kata Sehun

"Kau juga. Sampai nanti" Luhan menutup pintu mobil Sehun dan memperhatikan mobil Sehun yang menjauh pergi

Sambil jalan menuju kantor Luhan melihat nama-nama yang ditulis Sehun didalam kontaknya. Dia cukup terkejut karena nomor yang ia tuliskan adalah nomor teman-temannya sewaktu SMA dan teman-teman kuliahnya.

"Sehunnie..kau benar-benar daebak" puji Luhan

**..**

**..**

**..**

"PARK CHANYEOL DIMANA KAU" teriak Kai masuk kedalam kantor Chanyeol

"Kau ini kenapa? Berteriak seperti orang gila" kesal Chanyeol yang jelas-jelas ada di mejanya

"KAU!" tunjuk Kai pada Chanyeol

"Apa?" tanya Chanyeol malas

"Perusahaan mu mengurusi seluruh agensi artis di Korea kan?" tanya Kai

"Hanya mengurusi pelanggaran-pelanggaran yang dilakukan" malas Chanyeol

"Aku membutuhkan itu" kata Kai histeris

"Kau membutuhkan apa? Memang kau artis? Aku ragu ada yang jadi penggemarmu" balas Chanyeol santai

"Isshhh… bukan itu yang harusnya kau tanyakan, kau harus tanya untuk apa, cepat tanyakan aku" paksa Kai

"Araseooo..untuk apa?" tanya Chanyeol yang benar-benar sudah malas

"Aku hanya ingin menolongnya" kata Kai yang kembali menjadi serius

"Menolong siapa?" tanya Chanyeol

"Ummhh kekasihku…tidak…mantan kekasihku" lirih Kai

"Kau punya mantan seorang artis?" tanya Chanyeol tak percaya

"Hmmmhh.. Kyungsoo" kata Kai tersenyum

"Kyungsoo? Maksudmu Do Kyungsoo yang berduet dengan Byun Baekhyun" tanya Chanyeol

"Hmm.. mereka berdua aku mengenalnya" jawab Kai bangga

"Kau mengenal mereka kan?" tanya Kai

"Tidak terlalu. Kalian tidak pernah mengenalkan kami secara langsung sewaktu kita kuliah dulu" jawab Chanyeol

"Bagaimana mau mengenalkan, aku dan Kyungsoo sudah putus saat itu, lagipula mereka berdua memutuskan untuk berhenti kuliah." Kekeh Kai

Eh tapi kan mereka satu gedung apartemen dengan kita. Kau tidak menyadari?" tanya Kai

"Aku tahu. Fans mereka sangat membludak, aku pasti tahu hanya tidak pernah langsung bertem" jawab Chanyeol

"Kau tahu masalah mereka ?" kini Kai yang bertanya

"Tentu saja tahu, kasus mereka dan produser mereka memang sudah terdengar lama" balas Chanyeol

"LALU KENAPA PRODUSER SIALAN ITU MASIH BERKELIARAN. KENAPA KAU DIAM SAJA?" Kai kembali emosi

"KAU!" teriak Chanyeol membalas Kai

"Sudahlah. Percuma bicara denganmu. Agensi mereka melindungi produser itu, lagipula yang dituduhkan kedua artis itu belum tentu benar" jawab Chanyeol

"Kyungieku sangat ketakutan, jadi dia tidak mungkin berbohong" desis Kai

"Antarkan aku ke tempat mereka" pinta Kai

"Sekarang?" tanya Chanyeol

"Iya sekarang. Ayo pergi" Kai menarik paksa Chanyeol pergi ke tempat Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun

**..**

**..**

**..**

Kai dan Chanyeol sampai di tempat agensi BaekSoo bernaung. Agensi ini memang dipenuhi dengan wajah-wajah tampan dan cantik para artisnya. Sebut saja ini agensi MS Entertaintment.

"Aku rasa wajah mereka tidak asing yeol" kata Kai melihat beberapa artis dan penyanyi yang berlalu lalang

"Tentu saja bodoh, mereka kan artis, wajar saja jika kau pernah lihat" kesal Chanyeol

"Lalu aku bisa menemukan Kyungsoo dimana?" tanya Kai

"BaekSoo biasanya di lantai dua" Chanyeol memberitahu

"Hey kau mau kemana?" teriak Chanyeol melihat Kai berlari

"Mencari Kyungie" teriak Kai meninggalkan Chanyeol

"Dasar aneh" gerutu Chanyeol

Chanyeol memutuskan untuk menunggu Kai di kafe terdekat di MS ent. Saat akan masuk dirinya ditabrak seorang wanita yang terlihat sangat terburu-buru, Chanyeol hendak memaki wanita tersebut tapi dia urungkan karena wanita yang menabraknya adalah wanita yang sama yang menghancurkan hidupnya belakangan ini.

"Chanyeol" pekik wanita tersebut dan otomatis memeluk Chanyeol

"Lepaskan" desis Chanyeol tak suka

"Ah,, maafkan aku, aku tidak sengaja" kata wanita keturunan Jepang-Korea yang bernama Yumi itu

"Kau apa kabar?" tanya Yumi

"Masih hancur" balas Chanyeol

"Kau tidak boleh terus mengharapkan aku. Aku tau kau tidak bisa melupakan aku, tapi aku sudah bersuami" lirih Yumi

"Cih, kau percaya diri sekali. Aku disini menjenguk kekasihku" kata Chanyeol asal

"Eh benarkah? Kau pasti berbohong" kata Yumi tak percaya

Chanyeol tanpa berfikir langsung menarik seseorang yang akan masuk ke dalam kafe, dia tidak punya pilihan lain karena dirinya sedang terdesak.

"Apa-apaan kau" teriak seseorang yang ternyata Baekhyun karena dirinya ditarik tiba-tiba oleh Chanyeol

"Hey baby, aku lama sekali menunggumu" kata Chanyeol

"Kau bicara padaku?" tanya Baekhyun

Karena Baekhyun tidak bisa diajak bekerja sama, mau tak mau Chanyeol harus melakukan sesuatu yang meyakinkan mantan pacarnya ini

"Heymphhhh…mmhh" kesal Baekhyun karena sekarang Chanyeol sedang melumat bibirnya

"Chanyeol" lirih Yumi tak percaya dan berlari meninggalkan Chanyeol

PLAK!

"KAU PIKIR KAU SIAPA?" teriak Baekhyun menampar Chanyeol

"Maaf terpaksa" katan Chanyeol acuh

"YAK!" teriak Baekhyun membuat semua mata tertuju padanya

"Chanyeol" teriak seseorang lagi yang ternyata Kai

"Eh Baek, aku mencari kau dan Kyungsoo" kata Kai menyadari ada Baekhyun

"Jadi si brengsek ini temanmu?" tanya Baekhyun masih berapi-api

"Kalian berdua kenapa?" tanya Kai bingung

"Bukan urusanmu" teriak keduanya bersamaan

"Aku juga tidak peduli" kesal Kai

"Baek, Kyungie dimana?" tanya Kai

"Sedang di practice room di lantai dua, dari lift kau belok kanan dan lurus saja, tempatnya ada di pojok" Baekhyun memberitahu Kai, matanya masih menatap kesal Chanyeol

"Oh baiklah. Hey Baek, Chanyeol dia sedang patah hati, jadi apapun yang dia lakukan, maafkanlah dia" goda Kai meninggalkan chanyeol yang melotot padanya.

**..**

**..**

**..**

Kai berlari menuju tempat yang diberitahu Baekhyun, karena tadi saat pertama naik ke lantai dua dia tidak menemukan dimana Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo

"Ah ini lift, berarti tinggal belok kanan kemudian lurus, pasti itu tempatnya" gumam Kai sedikit berlari

Kai mengintip kedalam dan benar ada Kyungsoo didalam, dia sedang latihan menari sendirian. Kyungsoo terlihat sangat imut dengan pakaian casualnya. Sesekali ia nampak kesal karena lupa gerakan dan mengulangnya dari awal.

"Kau pasti sangat lelah" gumam Kai memperhatikan Kyungsoo

Kai tetap mengintip dari luar untuk beberapa waktu, dia hanya ingin memastikan Kyungsoo baik-baik saja, saat memutuskan akan pergi, Kai mengernyit karena tiba-tiba ada seorang pria masuk dengan teburu-buru dan yang membuatnya terkejut pria tersebut menampar Kyungsoo

PLAK!

"Berani sekali kau mengadukan aku" teriak produser musik BaekSoo, Lee Hwan

Kyungsoo yang sedang berlatih tiba-tiba tersungkur tidak tahu akan ditampar seperti ini

Lee Hwan mencengkran kaos Kyungsoo dan hendak menamparnya lagi tapi bukan Kyungsoo yang tersungkur melainkan dirinya yang terjatuh karena dihajar

"KAI" pekik Kyungsoo sangat terkejut mendapati Kai disini

"KAU! Berani sekali kau menamparnya" teriak Kai emosi

BUGH!

Kai menghajarnya lagi

"Kai aku mohon, aku mohon berhenti" pinta Kyungsoo memeluk Kai menghentikan Kai

"Lepaskan aku" teriak Kai emosi

"Kai aku " Kyungsoo mengeratkan pelukannya pada Kai

"Aku beritahu padamu, Kyungsoo keluar darisini, jika kau mempermasalahkannya, datang padaku" geram Kai dan memukul Lee Hwan sekali lagi

"Kita pergi" Kai menarik Kyungsoo kasar

Sementara itu di kafe Baekhyun entah mengapa mau bicara dan mendengarkan Chanyeol, mereka berbincang dan sepertinya nyaman

"Ummhh jadi Yumi mantan pacarmu?" Tanya Baekhyun

"Kau kenal dia?" Tanya Chanyeol

"Tentu saja. Dia istri dari CEO kami" jawab Baekhyun

"Dia banyak bertingkah karena statusnya kau tahu" cibir Baekhyun

"Haha, kau lucu juga" kata Chanyeol tertawa

"Ada yang aneh dengan wajahku?" Tanya Baekhyun

"Aniya, hanya menurutku kau sangat lucu" jawab Chanyeol jujur

"Baiklah. Lebih baik kita mulai dari awal cara perkenalan kita" kata Baekhyun

"Maksudmu?" Tanya Chanyeol

"Hay, aku Byun Baekhyun, senang berkenalan denganmu" kata Baekhyun mengajak bersalaman

Chanyeol tersenyum mengerti maksud Baekhyun sekarang

"Park Chanyeol. Senang bertemu denganmu juga" Chanyeol membalas jabatan Baekhyun dan tersenyum

"Aku dengar dari Kai, kita di satu gedung apartemen yang sama. Apa kita bisa sering bertemu? Ummm untuk sekedar mengobrol" tanya Chanyeol takut-takut

"Tentu saja bisa" balas Baekhyun antusias

Namun tiba-tiba Baekhyun mengernyit karena melihat Kai yang sangat marah sedang memeluk Kyungsoo yang menangis

"Kyungie" gumam Baekhyun berlari

Chanyeol pun ikut berlari menghampiri Kai dan Kyungsoo

"Kai. Kyungsoo kenapa?" Tanya Baekhyun setelah berhasil mendekati Kai

"Dia keluar dari sini" desis Kai menyalak

"Ap-apa. Tapi kenapa?" Tanya Baekhyun bingung

Kai tidak mempedulikan Baekhyun dan membawa Kyungsoo pergi dengannya

"Mereka kenapa?" Tanya Baekhyun bingung

"Kita ikuti mereka" usul Chanyeol menarik tangan Baekhyun ke mobilnya.

**..**

**..**

**..**

Kai sampai di apartemen mereka masih memeluk Kyungsoo yang tampak ketakutan.

Tak lama Baekhyun dan Chanyeol juga sampai di apartemen Kai

Mereka berdua mengikuti Kai yang terus membawa Kyungsoo. Sulit dijelaskan bagaimana ekspresi Kai saat ini, karena dia tampak marah dan khawatir secara bersamaan

Kai membuka apartemennya dan tak lama Chanyeol menahan pintu apartemen Kai agar tidak tertutup, ia memberi isyarat pada Baekhyun agar cepat masuk

"SEBENARNYA KAU BEKERJA DI TEMPAT APA?" geram Kai menghempaskan Kyungsoo ke ranjangnya

"Kenapa kau diperlakukan seperti itu?" tanya Kai masih berteriak

"A-aku tidak tahu, Manager Lee hanya bersikap itu padaku, dia tidak melakukan hal yang sama pada Baekhyun" isak Kyungsoo

"Itu karena kau tidak pernah berani mengungkapkan pendapat Kyung. Kau selalu takut pada semua hal, membuatmu terlihat lemah dan dimanfaatkan orang licik seperti dia" kata Kai yang masih marah

"ITULAH KENAPA AKU TIDAK MAU KAU MENJADI ARTIS SEJAK DULU" teriak Kai frustasi memukul dinding apartemennya

"Kai jangan begini aku mohon" pinta Kyungsoo ketakutan menghentikan Kai

"Dia hampir memperkosamu dan sekarang dia memukulmu tepat di depan wajahku. Aku akan membunuhnya" desis Kai

"H-hikss a-ku minta maaf" isak Kyungsoo memeluk Kai

"Kau berhenti mulai besok. Aku tidak mau kau berkeliaran di tempat itu lagi" kata Kai menyalak

"T-tapi bagaimana dengan Baekhyun" tanya Kyungsoo yang takut Baekhyun kecewa

"A-aku kenapa?" tanya Baekhyun yang sudah menangis mendengar semuanya, dia tidak tahu teman seperjuangannya di lecehkan seperti itu

"Baek" isak Kyungsoo

"Aku minta maaf Kyung, aku tidak tahu kau begitu menderita disana" isak Baekhyun memeluk Kyungsoo

"Kita akan keluar darisana, kita akan berhenti dari tempat laknat itu Kyung" kata Baekhyun memutuskan

"Tapi kenapa kau juga? Kau bisa berkarir solo" lirih Kyungsoo

"Kita memulainya bersama, jika kita berheti, kita berhenti bersama. Aku tidak bisa apa-apa jika tidak ada kau. Lagipula aku juga sudah lelah dengan semua jadwal mematikan itu" kekeh Baekhyun

"Baekk.. maafkan aku" isak Kyungsoo memeluk Baekhyun

"Aku yang minta maaf begitu egois sehingga tidak tahu kau sangat menderita" lirih Baekhyun

"Kau beristirahatlah, kita akan bicara besok" Baekhyun menghapus airmata Kyungsoo dan segera pergi keluar.

Chanyeol bersumpah melihat wajah Baekhyun yang seperti inigin membunuh orang dan secara reflek dia mengejar Baekhyun

"Hey Baekhyun kau mau kemana?" tanya Chanyeol

Baekhyun tidak menghiraukannya

"Baekhyun" panggil Chanyeol yang sudah berhasil mencengkram lengan Luhan

"Lepaskan aku. Aku akan membunuh produser gila itu" teriak Baekhyun

"Itu berbahaya" kata Chanyeol mencegah

"Aku tidak peduli. LEPASKAN" teriak Baekhyun yang sangat emosi

"Hey..tenanglah" Chanyeol memeluk Baekhyun menenangkannya

"Lepaskan aku" ronta Baekhyun, Chanyeol semakin mengeratkan pelukannya

"Kita akan membalasnya aku janji. Aku janji akan membantumu dan Kyungsoo tapi kau harus tenang" pinta Chanyeol

"Tapi Kyungsoo, dia hampir melukai Kyungsoo" isak Baekhyun di pelukan Chanyeol

"Aku tahu. Kita akan membalasnya" bujuk Chanyeol

Setelah merasa Baekhyun sudah tenang, Chanyeol melepaskan pelukannya

"Kau jangan bertindak gegabah, dia produser licik yang dilindungi agensi kalian. Kita akan memikirkan cara membalasnya, kau harus tenang" katanya membelai wajah Baekhyun

Keduanya terdiam saling menatap, ada perasaan yang aneh yang menelusup ke dalam hati mereka, membuat jantung mereka berdebar tetapi merasakan nyaman yang luar biasa ketika saling menatap.

"Aku antar ke kamarmu" kata Chanyeol yang entah mengapa menggandeng Baekhyun menuju kamarnya, dan Baekhyun sendiri hanya bisa tersenyum malu karena nya

Sementara itu

"Jadi kau akan berhenti membuatku khawatir kan?" tanya Kai mendekati Kyungsoo

"Aku lelah dengan hidupku. Aku rela menukarkan semuanya asal kau bersamaku lagi" isak Kyungsoo memeluk Kai

"Kau mendapatkannya kalau begitu" balas Kai tersenyum di pelukan Kyungsoo

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Kyungsoo

Kai tersenyum menatap Kyungsoo dan tak lama mengatakan hal akan yang merubah status keduanya setelah ini

"Do Kyungsoo, maukah kau kembali menjadi kekasihku" tanya Kai menatap intens Kyungsoo

Kyungsoo diam , matanya berkaca-kaca dengan hal yang dikatakan Kai. Tidak menyangka hari ini akan kembali terjadi

"Aku mauu" jawabnya memeluk Kai

"Aku mencintaimu" Kyungsoo menatap Kai

"Aku juga mencintaimu…masih sama dan tak akan berubah" balas Kai dan tak lama mencium bibir Kyungsoo membuat keduanya melampiaskan rindu yang begitu menyesakkan diri mereka masing-masing selama beberapa tahun ini

**..**

**..**

**..****  
**

Luhan memutuskan pulang pada pukul lima sore. Keadaan dikantornya sangat aneh hari ini, semua pegawai yang melihat atau berpapasan dengannya tiba-tiba berhenti dan sedikit menundukkan kepala. Luhan mengernyit bingung karena tingkah mereka.

Yang membuat Luhan tambah bingung adalah Sunhyee, dia juga menghindari Luhan dan bicara seperlunya hari ini. Bicaranya pun kembali menjadi formal tidak seperti kemarin

Luhan ingin sekali bertanya pada ketua Lee atau Sehun. Tapi keduanya sedang tidak berada dikantor, membuat Luhan mau tak mau harus menjalani hari yang membosankan ini.

"Ah, sudah jam lima lebih baik aku ke toko kue eomma sekarang" gumam Luhan dan segera pergi meninggalkan kantor Luhan

Beberapa menit kemudian, Luhan sampai di tempat kerja Heechul. Ini adalah pertama kalinya untuk Luhan berkunjung ke tempat eommanya bekerja.

Cklek!

Luhan memasuki toko kue tersebut dan disambut oleh seorang ahjumma yang sedang menyiapkan pesanan lain

"Anyeonghaseyo. Mau pesan apa nak?" sapa ahjumma tersebut

"Hmm... Aku tidak ingin memesan kue ahjumma, aku mencari eommaku" kata Luhan tersenyum

"Eommamu?"

"Omo! Apa kau anak Heechul?" Tanya ahjumma tersebut

"Iyaaa ahjumma" jawab Luhan tertawa

"Aigoo, Heechul selalu mengatakan anaknya tampan dan manis. Kau memang benar-benar tampan nak" puji ahjumma

"Aku memang tampan" kata Luhan bangga

"Oia ahjumma, eommaku kemana?" Tanya Luhan

"Heechul sedang keluar nak" ahjumma memberitahu Luhan

"Eh? Kemana? Apa eomma akan kesini lagi?" Tanya Luhan

"Tadi ada seorang pria menjemput eommamu. Ahjumma tidak tahu mereka kemana"

"Siapa yang menjemput eommaku? Apa pria tua?" Tanya Luhan panik

"Bukan. Dia seumuran denganmu sepertinya, tapi lebih tampan, aku pikir dia anak Heechul" kata ahjumma tersenyum

"Dengan siapa?" Gumam Luhan menebak

"Tenang saja. Eommamu akan kembali. Hari kan ini hari terakhir eomma mu bekerja" kata ahjumma sedih

"Apa kau memecat eommaku ahjumma?" Tanya Luhan

"Tentu saja tidak. Heechul pegawaiku yang sangat ramah. Bukankah kalian akan pindah?" Tanya ahjumma

"Pindah? Pindah kema..."

"Sayang kau sudah datang nak" sapa suara yang ternyata Heechul

Luhan membalikkan badan untuk melihat Heechul

"Iya eom.."

"Sehun!" Pekik Luhan

"Eomma pergi dengan Sehun?" Tanya Luhan

"Iya nak, ada perlu sebentar. Tunggu eomma disana bersama Sehun" kata Heechul menunjuk kursi yang kosong pada Luhan

"Jadi anakmu yang mana?" Tanya ahjumma pada Heechul

"Keduanya anakku" jawab Heechul tertawa

"Beruntungnya dirimu" gumam ahjumma iri

Luhan yang masih berdiri menghampiri Sehun yang sudah duduk di bangku yang Heechul tunjuk

"Kau pergi dengan eomma kemana?" Tanya Luhan

Sehun tidak menjawab hanya mendelik sekilas pada Luhan lalu kembali bermain dengan ponselnya

"Ishh" kesal Luhan

"Sehunnie" rengek Luhan

"Aku masih tidak bicara denganmu" kata Sehun malas

" . Aku hanya akan duduk diam, tidak mengganggumu" kesal Luhan yang menarik bangku didepan Sehun

Keduanya saling melempar tatapan sebal dan kesal.

**..**

**..**

**..**

"Baiklah. Terimakasih untuk semuanya nyonya Kim, anda sudah sangat baik menerimaku bekerja dua bulan ini" kata Heechul berpamitan

"Ah berat sekali melepasmu. Sukses untukmu Heechul, salam untuk anakmu yang manis itu" katanya menunjuk Luhan

"Anakku yang manis sudah dimiliki anakku yang tampan" kekeh Heechul menunjuk Sehun dan Luhan

"Benarkah? Aku iri sekali melihatnya" kata ahjumma tak menyangka

"Eomma mau kemana sebenarnya?" Gumam Luhan yang melihat dari kejauhan saat Heechul pamit, dan sedang berjalan ke arahnya

"Aigoo apa kalian masih bertengkar? Kenapa diam sekali?" Goda Heechul pada Luhan

"Isss biarkan, dia yang tidak mau bicara. Eomma, sebenarnya kita mau kemana? Kenapa kau pamitan seperti ingin pergi?" Tanya Luhan bingung

"Kita tidak akan pergi nak, nanti eomma jelaskan dirumah" kata Heechul membelai rambut Luhan

"Eomma sudah selesai?" Tanya Sehun

"Hmmm... Sudah Sehunna" jawab Heechul

"Ayo eomma kita pulang naik kereta" ajak Luhan menggandeng Heechul

"Eomma pulang denganku" Sehun merebut Heechul dari Luhan dan meninggalkan Luhan dibelakang

"Sehunnie menyebalkan" kesal Luhan mengikuti Sehun dan Heechul dibelakang.

"Luhannie ayo nak, nanti keburu hujan" teriak Heechul yang sudah didalam mobil Sehun

"Kenapa tidak tinggalkan aku saja sekalian" gerutu Luhan menghampiri mobil Sehun

"Eomma aku mau dibelakang saja" protes Luhan menolak duduk disamping tembok berjalan

"Ishh, cepat masuk, jangan banyak merengek" ucap Heechul memaksa

"Eomma itu bisa menjadi lawanku kalau sudah bersama Sehun" gerutu Luhan dan masuk kedalam mobil Sehun

"Eomma kita langsung pulang atau mau makan dulu" tanya Sehun sambil memakaikan Seat belt Luhan

"Kita langsung pulang saja Sehunna. Eomma harus bersiap" jawab Heechul

"Eomma sebenarnya eomma mau kemana?" Kesal Luhan yang tidak tahu apa-apa

"Jangan berisik, nanti juga kau tahu nak" jawab Heechul

"Araseo" kesal Luhan dan memilih untuk diam

**..**

**..**

**..****  
**

"ANDWAE! Kenapa hanya eomma? Kenapa aku tidak ikut juga?" Teriak Luhan hampir menangis karena baru tahu Heechul akan pergi kemana

Heechul mengatakan akan pulang ke Cina mengurus semua masalah keluarga mereka. Sehun sudah mengatur semuanya sehingga kemungkinan mereka menang 80% sehingga ayahnya bisa bebas, dan hutang keluarga mereka tidak dibebankan pada Hankyung lagi.

Yang membuat Luhan bingung adalah alasan kepulangan Heechul untuk memberikan saksi, padahal Luhan sudah mati-matian menjelaskan pada Heechul, jika dirinyalah yang mengetahui kronologis kejadian karena dirinya sempat memimpin perusahaan selama setahun.

Heechul tetap keras kepala tidak mengijinkan Luhan ikut dan yang lebih mengesalkan lagi, Heechul berangkat besok. Luhan benar-benar pusing dibuatnya.

"Sehun sudah merencanakan ini semua nak, eomma harus disana menemani appa. Lagipula eomma tidak akan berangkat sendiri ke Cina, eomma ditemani Kangin dan Leetuk ahjussi. Mereka berdua pengacara sekaligus teman appa dan eomma" kata Heechul meyakinkan Luhan

Luhan mendelik ke arah Sehun yang hanya diam tak bicara

"Cukup eomma! Aku ikut" teriak Luhan berlari kekamar dan membanting pintunya

Sehun melihat Luhan yang begitu marah kemudian menatap nanar Heechul

"Dia tidak mau eomma" lirih Sehun

"Eomma akan membujuknya. Kau tunggulah disini" kata Heechul menenangkan Sehun

Heechul masuk kedalam kamar Luhan berniat untuk bicara berdua dengan putranya

"Lu" panggil Heechul, Luhan tidak menjawab menyembunyikan wajahnya di balik selimut

"Aigoo anak eomma berapa usianya?" Kekeh Heechul menarik selimut Luhan

"Eomma" kesal Luhan yang kini duduk di ranjangnya

"Aku ikut, aku tidak bisa membiarkan eomma sendirian" isak Luhan

"Eomma tidak sendirian nak, eomma dengan Kangin dan Leetuk ahjussi beserta teman-temannya" kata Heechul meyakinkan Luhan

"Aku mau ikut" rengek Luhan

"Apa kau yakin?" Tanya Heechul

"Eh?" Tanya Luhan

"Apa kau yakin mau meninggalkan Sehun lagi?" Tanya Heechul

Luhan tidak bisa menjawab karena tiba-tiba lidahnya kelu

"Eomma tahu kau tidak bisa." Kata Heechul menghapus air mata Luhan

"Karena Sehun juga tidak bisa ditinggal lagi olehmu" cerita Heechul tersenyum

"Apa maksud eomma?" Tanya Luhan

**Flashback**

_"Eomma akan panggilkan Luhan"_

_"Eomma" panggil Sehun_

_"Ada apa nak?" Tanya Heechul_

_"Aku ingin bicara dengan eomma" ucap Sehun tersenyum lirih_

_"Baiklah nak, ayo duduk" Heechul mempersilakan Sehun duduk_

_"Jadi ada apa?" Tanya Heechul menyediakan Sehun cangkir teh_

_"Ini eomma. Bacalah" pinta Sehun_

_Heechul membaca berkas yang dibawa Sehun dan sesaat kemudian wajahnya penuh dengan air mata_

_"A-apa ini artinya.." Ucap Heechul terisak_

_"Hmmm..-ini artinya appa akan bebas eomma, ini semua adalah bukti saham appa yang sah dan tidak dipalsukan. Disitu dituliskan jika seluruh saham appa murni dijual dan tidak digelapkan."_

_"Selanjutnya hal-hal yang menggantung adalah karena appa ditipu dan banyak yang memanfaatkannya terutama oleh Kang Heebom. Dia orang yang berpura-pura membeli saham lalu kemudian menipu appa sampai appa dipenjara" cerita Sehun menunjukkan foto Kang Heebom_

_"I-ini kan" Heechul tercekat melihat pria yang suka menghajar Luhan_

_"Iya dia orang yang selalu menyakiti Luhan. Karena dia berada di Korea, dia akan jadi urusanku" kata Sehun menenangkan Heechul_

_"Tapi eomma, eomma harus kembali ke Cina, appa membutuhkan saksi" kata Sehun dengan suara bergetar_

_"Tentu, tentu eomma akan melakukan apa saja agar appa keluar" kata Heechul bersemangat_

_"Eomma akan berangkat dengan Kangin dan Leetuk ahjusii, mereka sudah mempelajari kasus appa, mereka juga sudah mengetahui kondisi saat Luhan memimpin perusahaan" ucap Sehun tersenyum_

_"Benarkah? Terimakasih nak, eomma sangat berterimakasih padamu" isak Heechul terharu_

_Sehun hanya tersenyum lirih, dia ingin mengatakan sesuatu tapi dia sangat tidak yakin_

_"Kau kenapa nak? Ada yang mau kau katakan?" Tanya Heechul melihat Sehun yang menjadi resah_

_"Eomma" lirih Sehun_

_"Ada apa nak?" Tanya Heechul_

_"Aku minta maaf padamu eomma. Tapi bisakah kau tidak membawa Luhan kali ini? Aku... Aku tidak bisa eomma jika dia pergi lagi" Sehun berkata dengan suara yang bergetar menundukkan kepalanya_

_Heechul tersenyum karena benar tebakannya, Sehun resah karena takut Luhan pergi_

_"Eomma juga tidak berniat membawa Luhan lagi nak" kata Heechul menghapus airmata Sehun_

"_Dia terlalu melindungiku membuatnya banyak menanggung beban dan luka tanpa ada yang melindunginya selama beberapa tahun ini. Akan sangat bagus jika dia bersamamu nak" ucap Heechul_

_"Lagipula dia sama sepertimu, hancur dan selalu merindukanmu setiap hari. Eomma sudah menghancurkan karakter Luhan secara fisik maupun emosional selama beberapa tahun ini"_

_"Awalnya dia terang-terangan menangis karena merindukanmu, namun semakin hari dia hanya menangis sendirian karena merasa tidak mau menambah masalah keluarga kami"_

_"Mungkin jika ayahnya tidak tersandung masalah, dia akan kembali padamu dalam seminggu" kekeh Heechul_

_"Luhan sangat membutuhkanmu nak" kata Heechul tersenyum_

_"Aku juga membutuhkannya eomma, aku sangat membutuhkannya. Maafkan aku sangat egois eomma, maaf" ucap Sehun terisak karena merasa lega_

_"Tapi bagaimana jika dia tetap mau ikut pergi?" Tanya Sehun_

_"Dia tidak akan pergi darimu lagi, eomma janji"_

_"Kau juga harus berjanji pada eomma untuk menjaga Luhan hmm" tanya Heechul_

_"Aku akan eomma. Aku akan menjaganya dengan hidupku" kata Sehun tersenyum__  
_  
**End of flashback**

"Jadi apa kau mau meninggalkan Sehun lagi?" Tanya Heechul

"Se-sehunnie" teriak Luhan berlari keluar dan langsung memeluk Sehun yang sedang gusar menunggu

"Eh? Apa ini?" Tanya Sehun kaget

"Aku tidak mau pergi darimu lagi. Aku mau bersamamu" isak Luhan

Sehun tersenyum mendengarnya dia sangat lega karena Luhan tidak akan pergi lagi, dia menatap Heechul yang berdiri didepan pintu kamar Luhan memandanginya dan Luhan

"Gomawo eomma" kata Sehun pelan

Heechul tersenyum mengangguk dan memutuskan untuk kembali menyiapkan barangnya, memberi kesempatan Sehun dan Luhan berdua.

"Kau memang tidak boleh pergi. Tidak lagi" lirih Sehun memeluk Luhan erat.

**..**

**..**

**..****  
**

Keesokan paginya, mereka mengantar Heechul ke bandara, Luhan sudah menekuk wajahnya dari ia bangun sampai Sehun menjemput mereka dan ketika Heechul sudah akan check in ke dalam.

"Luhannie kenapa sudah sangat besar?" tanya Kangin yang kaget melihat Luhan

"Tapi manja" kekeh Heechul

Luhan tidak mempedulikan semua orang yang menggodanya, ia terus menyembunyikan wajahnya di pelukan Sehun

"Sayang, eomma sudah harus pergi. Kau tidak mau memeluk eomma?" tanya Heechul pura-pura sedih

Luhan melihat waja eommanya dan tak lama menangis keras

"eomma. Apa eomma akan baik-baik saja?" katanya berlari memeluk Heechul

"eomma akan baik-baik saja sayang. Kau juga jaga diri disini, jangan menyusahkan Sehun hmm" goda Heechul

"Jangan menangis" Heechul menghapus airmata putranya

"Kau tidak apa-apa kan eomma tinggal?" tanya Heechul

Luhan hanya diam tidak menjawab

"Luhannie.. jawab eomma nak" panggil Heechul

"Hmm.. tidak apa eomma" isak Luhan

"Eomma pergi ya nak" pamit Heechul mencium kening Luhan

Sehun juga menghampiri Heechul dan memeluk Heechul berpamitan

"Titip anak manja ini ya nak" pesannya pada Sehun

"Pasti eomma" jawab Sehun yang kembali membawa Luhan ke pelukannya

"Luhannie, ahjussi pamit eoh" kata Kangin dan Leetuk bergantian mengusak rambut Luhan

"Paman, kabari aku" pinta Sehun

"Pasti Sehunna" jawab Leetuk tersenyum

"Ahjussi" teriak Luhan saat mereka semua berjalan menjauh

"Apa Luhannie" balas Kangin

"Jaga eommaku. Aku mohon" pinta Luhan

"Pasti Lu" jawab Leetuk mantap

"Eomma hati-hati" kata Luhan melambai pada eommanya

"Eomma akan hati-hati nak" balas Heechul menghapus air matanya, mau bagaimanapun ini pertama kali dalam hidupnya berada jauh dengan putra tunggalnya

Luhan terus melambai ke arah mereka sampai sosok eomma nya tidak terlihat lagi, sementara Sehun terus memeluknya, menenangkan rusa nakalnya.

"Kau sudah merasa lebih baik?" tanya Sehun setelah beberapa menit memeluk Luhan

"Hmm sudah" jawab Luhan mengeratkan pelukannya pada Sehun

"Kalau begitu kau bisa jalan sendiri" kata Sehun melepas pelukan Luhan

"Aku masih tidak bicara denganmu" katanya meninggalkan Luhan yang nampak syok

"YAK! OH SEHUN" teriak Luhan tidak habis pikir

**..**

**..**

**..**

Luhan sudah berada di kantornya lagi, Sehun benar-benar meninggalkannya di bandara sendirian, membuat dia harus mengeluarkan uang untuk ongkos taksi

"Dasar manusia es, dia bersikap baik didepan eomma, setelah itu membuangku" gerutu Luhan yang sedang mengelap kaca, saat sedang mengelap kaca Luhan melihat Sunhyee dan berlari mengahmpirinya

"Sunhyee kau membeli apa?" tanya Luhan

"Ah Luhan-ssi" kata Sunhyee membungkukan badan

"Aku hanya membeli kopi apa anda mau?" tanya Sunhyee sopan

"A-aniya." Kata Luhan yang menjadi gugup karena sikap semua karyawan masih sama seperti kemarin

"Kalau begitu saya permisi" kata Sunhyee kelewat formal meninggalkan Luhan

"Ada yang tidak beres" kesal Luhan membuang lapnya dan segera ke ruangan Sehun

Tok! Tok!

"Masuk" kata Sehun dan melihat Luhan yang datang

"Kenapa? Aku pikir kau tersesat" kata Sehun dengan nada meledek

"KAU!" tunjuk Luhan pada Sehun

"Ada apa?" tanya Sehun

"Apa yang kau katakan pada mereka? Kenapa semua pegawai membungkukan badannya saat melihatku?" kesal Luhan

"Oh itu. Aku hanya memberitahu mereka untuk menghormatimu seperti mereka menghormatiku. Kenapa? Kau senang?" tanya Sehun santai

"Cukup! Terserah kau mau melakukan apa, tapi jangan seperti ini, aku kehilangan teman-temanku. Mereka terlalu formal padaku" kesal Luhan pada Sehun

"Aku tidak suka kau berteman dengan mereka, tidak ada yang baik disini" ucap Sehun menatap Luhan

"Tidak semuanya Sehunna" balas Luhan kesal

"Jaga bicaramu" ucap Sehun mengoreksi

"Oh baiklah direktur, aku ingin memberitahumu, kontrak ku disini hanya 3 bulan, dan aku hanya perlu menyelesaikan sebulan lagi tapi kau menghancurkannya. Terimakasih" kesal Luhan meninggalkan ruangan Sehun

"Luhannie, kenapa kau begitu sulit" gumam Sehun saat Luhan tampak begitu kesal

"Ketua" panggil Luhan saat melihat ketua Lee

"Ah. Luhan ada apa?" tanya ketua Lee yang sedikit membungkuk

"hah.. tidak jadi ketua" katanya frustasi dan meninggalkan Ketua Lee

"Bahkan ketua Lee juga" geram Luhan dan memutuskan untuk membolos kerja karena tidak tahan.

**..**

**..**

**..**

Luhan memutuskan untuk pergi ke mana saja asal tidak berada dekat Sehun sekarang. Dirinya sedang kesal luar biasa pada Sehun, selain karena Sehun masih marah soal kang yang menelpon dirinya. Sehun ternyata juga mengultimatum seluruh pegawai dikantornya untuk bersikap hormat padanya.

"Ya Tuhan, aku mencintai seorang penjajah ternyata" kekeh Luhan yang kini berada di kafe eskrim favoritnya

Luhan sedang menikmati hari membolosnya mengabaikan pesan dan telpon Sehun yang terus menanyakan keberadaan dirinya

"Sehunnie, balas dendam itu menyenangkan" kekeh Luhan membayangkan wajah Sehun yang pasti sedang seperti kebakaran jenggot

"Ah… tempat ini masih sama dan menjadi favoritku" gumam Luhan bahagia menghabiskan es krim nya dua cup penuh

Saat Luhan sedang memakan es krim nya ada seseorang yang menepuk bahunya

"Luhannie?" tanya orang tersebut

Luhan menoleh terkejut mendapati orang yang menepuk bahunya, tak lama ia tersedak eskrimnya sendiri kemudian orang itu bergumam riang

"ini benar-benar Luhannie? Luhannie eomma?" tanya orang tersebut yang ternyata Jaejoong, ibu Sehun

"eomma" pekik Luhan menetralkan batuknya karena tersedak

"Ini eomma nak" kata Jaejoong memeluk Luhan erat membuat Luhan agak kesulitan bernafas

"Syukurlah kau baik-baik saja. Apa Sehun tahu kau sudah kembali?" tanya Jaejoong

"Eomma" panggil Luhan

"Iya nak, eomma disini" jawab Jaejoong

"Aku kehabisan nafas" kekeh Luhan

"Oh maafkan eomma nak" kata Jaejoong melepaskan pelukannya pada Luhan

**..**

**..**

**..**

Luhan dan Jaejoong mengobrol sampai malam hari. Keduanya sama-sama tidak sadar waktu dan berapa banyak panggilan dan pesan yang masuk dari Sehun maupun Yunho. Mereka terlalu larut dalam cerita yang begitu mengejutkan mereka

Jaejoong tidak tahu bahwa Luhan mengalami tahun-tahun yang buruk dalam hidupnya

Luhan juga tidak menyangka bahwa Sehun sudah tidak pulang selama dua tahun kerumah

Luhan sedang dalam perjalanan pulang sekarang, menunggu di halte bis menolak Jaejoong antar karena tidak mau membuat Jaejoong lebih syok lagi melihat dimana ia tinggal.

Banyak hal yang Luhan tidak ketahui tentang Sehun selama ini

**_Sehun marah pada eomma dan appa karena masalah keluargamu, dia berfikir kami tidak mau membantu kalian. Padahal bukan seperti itu, perusahaan Yunho appa juga mengalami kesulitan saat itu nak, percayalah. Begitu sulit melihat Sehun yang menatap benci kepada kami. Dia sangat kehilanganmu saat itu._**

"Sehunnie, kau ini bodoh atau apa? Kenapa menyalahkan eomma dan appa?" kesal Luhan dan menaiki bis nya yang sudah tiba

Luhan duduk dan kembali mengingat kata Jaejoong lagi

**_Dan kesalahan paling fatal kami adalah berusaha menjodohkannya dengan seorang gadis. Gadis tersebut merupakan putri dari teman dekat appa. Saat itu ulang tahunnya tapi kami menghancurkannya dan membuatnya tidak pulang kerumah lagi sampai sekarang_**

"Sehunnie mau dijodohkan?" lirih Luhan menyenderkan kepalanya di jendela bis

**_Syukurlah kalau kau sudah bersama Sehun sekarang, pasti dia sangat bahagia_**

"Aku yang bahagia" gumam Luhan

**_Luhannie apa boleh eomma minta tolong?_**

Luhan tersenyum mengingatnya

**_Eomma minta tolong padamu untuk membawa Sehun pulang. Pulang kerumah walaupun hanya sekali. Eomma mohon_**

"Aku akan membawanya pulang eomma, eomma jangan khawatir. Aku janji" gumam Luhan tersenyum

Luhan sampai di halte tujuannya, kemudian berjalan menyusuri jalanan gelap menuju flatnya. Tak lama ia masuk kedalam flatnya dan mengernyit bingung karena bukan kunci yang ia temukan melainkan secari kertas, Luhan membukanya dan membacanya.

_**Rusa kecil, kau membuat kesabaranku habis. Cepat ke apartemenku, kau tidak tinggal di flat ini lagi.**_

_**Sehunnie **_

"Ini apa?" kesal Luhan

"oh sepertinya aku benar-benar mencintai seorang penjajah" kesal Luhan yang mencoba menghubungi balik Sehun namun tidak diangkat

"Apa dia sedang balas dendam" gumam Luhan karena Sehun tidak menjawab telponnya

Luhan berjalan keluar dan menghentikan langkahnya saat orang yang sedang ia telpon berdiri menyender di mobilnya sambil menatapnya tajam.

Luhan menemukan Sehun yang berkali-kali terlihat sangat tampan dengan pakaian berantakannya. Dasi nya ia lepas, dengan kancing kerah yang dibuka menunjukkan singlet putihnya, dan jangan lupakann lengan kemejanya yang ditekuk memperlihatkan urat otot lengannya yang putih.

Kentara sekali terlihat kalau Sehun mencarinya seharian ini

"Well, aku benar-benar mencintai penjajahku" kekeh Luhan berjalan mendekati Sehun dan langsung memeluknya tidak mempedulikan tatapan tajamnya

"Darimana saja kau? Aku hampir gila mencarimu" desis Sehun

"Aku tahu" jawab Luhan menyesap aroma Sehun

"Kau tahu kan kau dalam masalah" tanya Sehun masih dengan suara dinginnya

"Aku tahu" kata Luhan mencari posisi nyaman pada pelukan Sehun

"Aku merindukanmu" manja Luhan mengeratkan pelukannya pada Sehun

Membuat Sehun mau tak mau tersenyum dan memeluk Luhan erat, mengecupi pucuk kepala Luhan yang seharian ini tidak berada di sekitarnya.

* * *

_**tobecontinueee...**_

* * *

**_tinggal bareng deh mereka mueheheheeh #evilbgtguee_**

**_HUNHAN, KAISOO, CHANBAEK nongol kannn?_**

**_tapi maaf ya part Chanbaek sama Kaisoo selanjutnya paling cuma sekedarnya aja, khusus cerita ini emg niat fokus HUNHAN :""_**

**_lagian author kurang dapet feelnya kalo bukan si rusa ama si cadel hhuu maapin yaaa_**

**_next chap mudah-mudahan itu para bandit bisa di eliminasi.. Lee Hwan sama Kang dulu , Taewoon belum nongol ternyata, belum tepat dimunculin kalo sekarang wkwkwk_**

**_terakhir..._**

**_selamat membaca dan revieww _**

**_makasih buat seluruh support ff nya triplet_**

**_makasih banyak kesayangan :*_**


	12. Chapter 12

_part 12 : Terimakasih Sehunnie_

* * *

**Let's Stop Being Friends**

**cast : Oh Sehun, Xi Luhan and others**

**Rated : T-M**

**Boy and Boy Love**

**DLDR!**

* * *

.

.

.

.

"Sehunnie" panggi Luhan

"Hmm" jawab Sehun

"Aku sudah merindukan eomma. Kenapa eomma belum menelponku?" Tanya Luhan

"Besok. Eomma pasti besok menelpon" Sehun mengeratkan pelukannya pada Luhan

Sehun dan Luhan sedang berbaring di ranjang apartemen Sehun, mereka sempat berdebat tidak penting tentang dimana Luhan akan tinggal.

Luhan meminta tetap tinggal di flat sedangkan Sehun bersikeras memaksa Luhan tinggal bersamanya.

Menurut pengalaman, harusnya Luhan tahu dia bisa menang berdebat apapun dengan Sehun kecuali dua hal yang tidak pernah ia menangkan dari Sehun.

Pertama masalah keberadaan dirinya, kedua saat Sehun cemburu atau merasa dibohongi. Hell, Luhan tidak akan pernah memenangkan debat itu selamanya dari Sehun

"Sehunnie" panggil Luhan lagi

"hmm" tanya Sehun

"Aku rindu Jongie eomma. Ayo kerumahmu" pinta Luhan

"Kenapa tiba-tiba?" Tanya Sehun dengan suara tercekat

"Karena eommaku ada dua, jika yang satu pergi, aku mencari yang lain" jawab Luhan sengaja mengeratkan pelukannya bermaksud membawa Sehun nyaman

"Iya kita akan segera bertemu eomma" kata Sehun akhirnya

"Benarkah?" Tanya Luhan melihat Sehun

"Hmm benar" jawab Sehun tanpa memandang Luhan

"Kapan?" Tanya Luhan

"Belum tahu sayang, secepatnya" balas Sehun

"Sekarang kau tidurlah, istirahat" kata Sehun membalikkan badannya membelakangi Luhan

"Eh? Yak! Kenapa tidak memelukku" kesal Luhan saat Sehun membalikkan badannya

"Kau tahu kan?" Tanya Sehun

"Iya tahu. Kau masih marah atau apapun itu terserah jika siang hari, aku tidak terima kalau malam hari, kalau mau mendiamkanku kenapa harus membawaku ke apartemenmu, aku bisa tidur dimana saja, jangan lupa temanku banyak, aku juga bisa..."

"Lu" panggil Sehun

"Iya apa?" Tanya Luhan berharap

"Kau cerewet sekali. Sungguh" kekeh Sehun

"Yak! Oh Sehun... Ya Tuhan,, Eommaaaa...aku kesall" jerit Luhan yang juga membalikkan badannya

"Lu" panggil Sehuh

"Sudah tidur" balas Luhan masih setengah mati kesal

"Tidurlah. Aku mencintaimu" kata Sehun berniat menggoda Luhan

Tak ada jawaban,

Sehun menoleh untuk melihat Luhan dan terkekeh karena rusanya benar telah tidur.

Sehun mendekatkan dirinya dan membawa Luhan ke pelukannya, mendekapnya erat

"Kau sangat tenang jika sedang tidur" kata Sehun memperhatikan Luhan

Sehun berniat menarik selimut untuk mereka berdua, tapi ia melihat baju Luhan yang sedikit terangkat memperlihatkan memarnya.

Sehun memandangi memar itu dengan tajam seolah menyuruh pergi memar itu dari tubuh Luhan, namun kenyataan yang diterimanya adalah memar Luhan tidak akan hilang cepat dan itu membuatnya sangat geram

Sehun dengan sengaja menekan memar tersebut, ingin mengetahui apa Luhan masih merasakan sakit atau tidak

"Aghh" erang Luhan dalam tidurnya saat Sehun menekan terlalu keras

Sehun terus menekan di beberapa bagian tubuh Luhan dan sangat marah mengetahui hampir semua lebam yang ia tekan membuat Luhan meringis kesakitan dalam tidurnya.

Drrt Drrtt

Drrt. Drrtt

Sehun menghentikan kegiatan menekan memar Luhan dan segera mengangkat telpon dari pengurus Kim

"Bagaimana ahjussi?" Tanya Sehun bangun dari ranjangnya menghindari Luhan

"Ah benarkah?" Seringai Sehun

"Tidak, serahkan anak buahnya saja. Sisakan dia untukku, aku akan...ah, bukan aku.. Luhan yang akan membalasnya" kata Sehun tersenyum sangat jahat

"Sehunnie" teriak Luhan yang sepertinya terbangun

Sehun menoleh memastikan Luhan dan kemudian menjawab telepon lagi

"Ahjussi, lusa, di tempat aku menemukan Luhan di gedung tua. Bawa dia kesana" kata Sehun memberitahu pengurus Kim kemudian menutup telponnya

"Ada apa Lu?" Tanya Sehun menghampiri Luhan

"Tidak jadi. Kau masih marah kan? Kembalilah tidur, aku hanya haus" balas Luhan malas

Sehun terkekeh mendengar jawaban Luhan. Dia benar-benar dibuat gila dengan semua hal tentang Luhan

"Aku yang marah, kenapa kau yang galak" protes Sehun yang sudah menciumi tengkuk Luhan

"Aku tidak melayani orang yang marah" kesal Luhan yang sudah mati-matian menahan desahannya karena tangan Sehun sudah menyentuhnya diseluruh tubuh

"Jadi kalau aku tidak marah kau akan melayaniku?" Tanya Sehun yang seluruh suaranya sudah menjadi berat

"A-aniya bukan begitu. YAK! Sehun. Turunkan aku" teriak Luhan karena Sehun sudah menggendongnya seperti karung beras

BUGH!

"Aku sangat suka jika kau hanya menggunakan kaos kebesaran jika mau tidur"

"Kau tahu kenapa? Karena paha mulusmu akan tersingkap setiap aku menghempaskanmu ke kasur" bisik Sehun yang sepenuhnya sudah bernafsu

"Yak! Sehunnie pervert" gerutu Luhan yang mencoba menurunkan kaos kebesarannya yang terangkat

"Aniyo-Andwae- terlambat. Aku sudah sangat gila melihatmu" bisik Sehun dan

"Ahh-arhh..Sehunniemmpphhh.." Desah Luhan yang terkejut karena tangan Sehun sudah bermain bebas di bagian bawahnya dan tangannya sudah masukkeluar mengerjai hole nya

"Wae sayang?" Tanya Sehun seolah tak terjadi apa

Sehun mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Luhan dan tak disangka Luhan menekan tengkuk Sehun agar mencium bibirnya yang sudah tidak bisa menahan desahan

"Hmmphh...hmmppphh" desah keduanya yang sudah sama-sama sudah tidak bisa menahan diri

"Aakhh...Hhmmm...",lenguh Luhan memejamkan mata saat merasakan nafas hangat Sehun yang mulai merayapi leher dan telinganya.

Dirasakannya lidah Sehun yang sedang menjilat-jilat sambil menggigit kecil cuping telinganya yg sensitif itu.

"Kita bermain cepat hari ini Lu, aku tidak akan lama menggodamu" bisik Sehun yang sudah berhasil membuat Luhan terangsang. Jangan tanya bagaimana keadaan dirinya, dia sudah sangat tidak bisa menahan diri untuk segera memasuki Luhan

Tanpa aba-aba lagi-lagi Sehun langsung memasukkan juniornya kedalam hole Luhan

"Aarrghh..!",pekik Luhan saat dirasakannya sesuatu yg keras dan hangat mulai memaksa masuk kedalam hole sempitnya.

"uughhtt..sangat nikmat Lu..",lenguh Sehun karena juniornya terasa terjepit erat di hole hangat Luhan

"Sehunniemmphh..sakithh..aah" ringis Luhan saat Sehun mulai menggerakkan perlahan juniornya, sementara Luhan mencengkram bahu Sehun

"Kau akan nikmat sebentar lagi sayang..hmmphh" balas Sehun memejamkan matanya karena sedang menahan nikmatnya

Dan benar saja, tak perlu waktu lama Luhan sudah merasakan nikmat yang Sehun biskkan pada dirinya

"aaaghh..More Sehunnieah..",pinta Luhan yg mulai menikmati gesekan junior Sehun di holenya.

Luhan melingkarkan kedua tangannya dileher Sehun, sedikit mencengkram agar Sehun tidak bermain pelan

"aaaghh..Faster...Deeperrr...Aakhh..Hmmm..Yeah!There!Sehunnie there-aahhh...",lenguh Luhan saat dirasakannya junior Sehun tepat mengenai prostatnya.

Sehun pun semakin bersemangat menggenjot Luhan, ia juga tidak melepaskan tautan bibir mereka.

Menurut Sehun desahan Luhan adalah hal yang sangat sayang dilewatkan jika mereka sedang bercinta

"Aakhh..Sehunnieehmmpphh…Aku mau keluuuaaarrr..",belum sempat Luhan menyelesaikan lenguhannya, juniornya sudah menyemprotkan cairan cintanya yg begitu banyak yang sebagian mengenai perut Sehun.

Sementara itu Junior Sehun yang masih menggenjot hole Luhan pun terasa semakin nikmat, akibat kontraksi otot-otot hole Luhan saat ia mencapai puncak.

"Aakhh..Aaakhh...Aku mau keluaarrr Lu...",pekik Sehun sambil memperdalam genjotan juniornya di hole Luhan.

Tubuh Sehun tampak sedikit mengejang saat cairan cintanya keluar menyemprot hole Luhan. Sehun memejamkan matanya menikmati sensasi klimaksnya. Begitupun Luhan yang sangat senang mendapatkan cairan cinta Sehunnya

Tubuh Sehun pun segera jatuh ke samping tubuh Luhan yg masih lemas. Sebelumnya ia masih sempat mengecup lembut kening Luhan

"Gomawo Lu..",ucap Sehun ambruk disamping Luhan mengatur kembali napasnya.

"Hmm.. terimakasih juga Sehunnie.."desah Luhan yang kembali merasa kantuknya dan sedikit memejamkan matanya karena matanya terasa berat

Melihat Luhan yang memejamkan matanya, Sehun pun segera menarik tubuh Luhan mendekat masuk kedalam pelukkannya.

Sehun menyelimuti tubuh polos mereka berdua, ia memperhatikan wajah Luhan yang kelelahan sebentar, kemudian mengecup keningnya

"Saranghae rusa kecilku..",ucap Sehun lirih yang dijawab wajah tersenyum Luhan yang masih mendengar ucapan Sehun

**..**

**..**

**..**

keesokan paginya Luhan dengan sengaja bangun siang dia tidak mendengar Sehun yang terus memanggil namanya, membangunkannya untuk bekerja,

"Lu, ini sudah kesekian kalinya aku memanggilmu, ayo bangun. Kau sudah terlambat" panggil Sehun yang sedang mengancingkan kemejanya bersiap ke kantor

"Aku tidak mau ke kantor lagi, mereka semua bersikap aneh padaku" kesal Luhan yang malah menutup wajahnya dengan bantal

"Lalu kau mau kemana hari ini?" Tanya Sehun

"Mau main saja" jawab Luhan dengan suara bangun tidurnya

"Kemana?" Tanya Sehun lagi

"Kemana saja"

"Ishh anak ini. Cepat bangun, aku lebih tenang jika kau berkeliaran di kantor daripada diluar, kalau diluar aku tidak bisa memperhatikanmu" Sehun menjelaskan pada Luhan

"Ti-dak mau" kata Luhan menjulurkan lidahnya meledek Sehun kemudian menutupi wajahnya lagi dibantal

"Lu" panggil Sehun

"Kau tahu tidak?" Tanya Sehun

"Apa?" Jawab Luhan

"Kau sedang menggodaku ya? Kau tidak mengenakan sehelai pakaianmu dan tubuhmu terlihat sangat urhh seksi. Aku bersedia menemanimu seharian ini" seringai Sehun

"Aku ke kantor" Luhan dengan cepat berlari ke kamar mandi dan bersiap. Meninggalkan Sehun yang tertawa karena berhasil menggoda Luhan

"Aku sudah siap" teriak Luhan beberapa menit kemudian

"Ayo berangkat" kata Sehun mengambil ponselnya

"Kenapa memandangku? Aku tampan?" Tanya Sehun

"Kau mau bekerja atau menggoda wanita?" Kesal Luhan yang berjalan ke lemari pakaian Sehun dan mencari sesuatu yang membuat Sehun lebih terlihat lucu daripada tampan.

"Ah ini cocok" gumam Luhan

"Sehunnie lepas kemejamu" Luhan memerintah Sehun

"Wae?" Tanya Sehun

"Ishh, cepat" kata Luhan tak sabaran dan melepaskan kancing kemeja Sehun

Luhan sempat terpana yang entah untuk ke berapa kalinya melihat Sehun toples yang terlihat sangat hrmhhhh... seksi

"Kau pakai ini" katanya memperlihatkan kemeja pink Sehun

"Ya Tuhan, kenapa aku punya kemeja pink?" Sehun menatap takut pada kemeja pink nya

"Aku akan cari tahu soal kemeja ini kau dapat darimana. Berdoa saja bukan dari seorang wanita. Kalau sampai iya, kau tahu kan aku sangat sulit dibujuk" ancam Luhan yang dengan sengaja mengancingkan kemeja Sehun hingga kancing paling atas, membuat Sehun sesak karena terlalu kencang.

"A-araseo" jawab Sehun tercekat

"Tapi aku malu" protes Sehun

"Aigoo direkturku tidak usah malu, lagi pula kau pake blazer setelah ini" ucap Luhan yang sedang memakaikan dasi Sehun

"Lucunyaaa" puji Luhan melihat penampilan Sehun

"Aku tidak suka kau pakai kemeja hitam, terlalu tampan, apalagi di siang hari" kesal Luhan

"Percayalah sayang, aku yang lucu lebih disukai para wanita" kekeh Sehun

"Sehun!" Teriak Luhan memekakan telinga

"aku bercanda, kenapa berteriak eoh" gemas Sehun mencium bibir Luhan

"Ayo berangkat" katanya merangkul pinggang Luhan menuju kantornya

**..**

**..**

**..**

Di perjalanan menuju parkiran, Luhan melihat Kyungsoo yang sepertinya sedang berjalan dirangkul seseorang yang menurut tebakannya adalah Kai

"Kyungie" teriak Luhan

Yang dipanggil namanya pun menoleh dan juga sangat senang mendapati Luhan disana

"Lu, kau disini?" tanya Kyungsoo

"Dia tinggal denganku sekarang" Sehun yang menjawab

"Cih, kemarin bilang tidak kenal sekarang sudah mendekapnya dikamar" sindir Kai

"Kau" geram Sehun

"Kau sendiri kenapa bersama Kyungsoo? Bukannya kau bilang sudah tidak peduli lagi?" balas Sehun tak mau kalah

"Kau ini !" kesal Kai

"Kyungie, Lulu" panggil seseorang lagi yang ternyata Baekhyun

"Halo Baekkie" sapa Luhan

"Eh? Anda kan?" tanya Luhan pada seseorang di belakang Baekhyun

"Oh. Jadi kau orang yang membuat seorang Oh Sehun gila?" tanya pria tersebut

"Anda kan yang waktu itu mabuk" kata Luhan polos

"hahaha… pantas saja Sehun sangat marah waktu tahu kau ada di kamarku, kau sangat polos kau tahu? Aku Park Chanyeol. Panggil Chanyeol saja" kata Chanyeol mengenalkan diri

"Luhan. Xi Luhan" balas Luhan

"Tapi kenapa kalian bersama?" tanya Luhan pada Baekhyun dan Chanyeol

"Mereka sedang kasmaran" kekeh Kai

"Baby, kau sangat cerewet" kesal Kyungsoo

"Bahkan kalian sudah resmi bersama lagi?" tanya Chanyeol tak percaya

"Hmm… semalam" balas Kai bangga

"Kyung, kau malang sekali" sindir Sehun dan Baekhyun bersamaan

Kyungsoo, Luhan dan chanyeol hanya bisa tertawa melihat tingkah mereka semua yang saling mengejek dan menyindir

"Ayo kita sarapan bersama" ajak Kyungsoo pada semuanya

"Hmm… sekalian membicarakan apa yang akan kita lakukan selanjutnya" Baekhyun menyetujui

"Eh? Kalian kenapa?" tanya Luhan

"Ayo sambil sarapan saja, kami ceritakan nanti" balas Baekhyun

"Kami lain kali saja, sudah terlambat" Sehun memberitahu

"Sayang sebentar saja. Aku mohon" bisik Luhan

"hah.. baiklah, kau juga belum sarapan" Sehun menghela nafasnya mengalah

"Seperti bukan Sehun" kini Kai dan Chanyeol yang mencibir

"Ayolah. Berhenti mengejek" kesal Sehun

**..**

**..**

**..**

"Jadi ada apa dengan kalian berdua?" tanya Luhan

Kini mereka berenam sedang berada di kafe dekat apartemen

"Kami berhenti Lu" Kyungsoo memberitahu

"Berhenti? Berhenti apa?" tanya Luhan bingung

"Berhenti dari semua kegiatan kami sebagai penyanyi" kini Baekhyun yang bicara

"Mwo? Kenapa bisa?" tanya Luhan

"Manager mereka brengsek" Kai memberitahu

"Brengsek kenapa?" tanya Sehun

"Dia melecehkan Kyungsoo dan kemarin memukul Kyungie saat dia sedang latihan" desis Kai

"APA?" Luhan berteriak sangat memekakan telinga

"Sayang tenanglah" kekeh Sehun

"Lalu kenapa kau diam saja Kai, kau harus menangkapnya, harus ada yang menghentikan tindakan semena-mena nya kan?" Luhan berteriak tidak habis pikir

"Kami sedang mencari cara" kini chanyeol yang bersuara

"Mencari cara bagaimana? Jelas-jelas Kyungsoo adalah buktinya" kesal Luhan

"Manager sialan itu dilindungi agensinya, kita harus mencari bukti untuk memenjarakan dirinya dan membuktikan perbuatan semena-menanya pada artis baru. Dia bahkan menahan pendapatan Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo semenjak mereka debut hingga sekarang" Chanyeol memberitahu

"Aisshh.. kurang ajar sekali" geram Luhan

"Apa tidak ada cara memancingnya?" tanya Luhan

"Dia hanya menunjukkan sifat busuknya untuk artis trainee atau seseorang yang sedang mengikuti audisi" ucap baekhyun

"Jika dia tertarik, dia akan mulai mendekatimu dan menawarkan dirimu dengan ketenaran luar biasa dengan syarat-syarat yang melecehkan" lirih Kyungsoo

"jadi selama ini kau dilecehkan?" tanya Kai tak percaya

"Hanya dengan perkataan, dia merasa aku sangat menarik perhatiannya" balas Kyungsoo takut-takut

"Hey audisinya kapan dibuka lagi?" tanya Luhan

"Minggu depan audisi penyanyi solo sepertinya dibuka" balas baekhyun

"Kai, menurutmu aku menarik tidak?" tanya Luhan

"Eh? Tentu saja" balas Kai

"Kalau kau Chanyeol? Apa aku menarik?" tanya Luhan lagi

"Kalau kau bukan seseorang yang dimiliki Sehun, aku rasa aku juga akan mengejarmu, tapi sayangnya aku sudah menemukan yang lebih menarik" balas Chanyeol melirik Baekhyun. Membuat Baekhyun tersipu

"Lu, jangan macam-macam" kata Sehun memperingati

"Memangnya Luhan mau apa?" tanya Kyungsoo

"Pikiran bodohnya sangat mudah ditebak" kesal Sehun

"heheeh.. aku berniat mengikuti audisinya dan membuat manager mu itu tertarik padaku. Aku benar-benar ingin membalasnya" kata Luhan percaya diri

"Jangan harap" balas Sehun cepat

"Sehunnie" rengek Luhan

"Tidak" kata Sehun tegas

"Dukung aku" pinta Luhan pada Kai

"Sehun! Biarkan Luhan membantu, itu satu-satunya cara, lagipula hanya sampai audisi. Kita akan menemukan bukti dan membuatnya dipenjara. Ayolah ijinkan Luhan" kata Kai membela Luhan

"Kau ini! Luhan sudah banyak masalah, jangan menambahnya" kesal Sehun

"Aniya sayang, masalah ini hanya akan sebentar. Aku benar-benar ingin membantu. Aku mohon" rengek Luhan

"Aku pikir itu bukan ide yang buruk. Kita disana mengawasinya Sehunna" kini Chanyeol yang mendukung

"Boleh ya?" bujuk Luhan menggembungkan pipinya

"Isshh… akan aku pikirkan nanti. Kita berangkat sekarang" Sehun menarik tangan Luhan meninggalkan kafe menuju kantornya

"Luhan memang hanya milik Sehun" kekeh Kyungsoo

"Kau juga hanya milikku" balas Kai

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun hanya saling menatap dan tersenyum penuh arti

"Sehunnie" panggil Luhan

Tidak ada jawaban

Sehun membawa Luhan masuk kedalam mobilnya

"Sehunnie boleh ya" bujuk Luhan

"Aku pikirkan nanti" balas Sehun memakaikan seat belt Luhan dan segera pergi menuju kantornya.

**..**

**..**

**..****  
**

"Kau bahkan tidak menurunkan aku di halte lagi" kata Luhan semakin kesal karena Sehun membawanya sampai ke parkiran direksi

"Sayang mereka sudah tahu kau siapa untukku, jadi aku mengatakan pada mereka agar menghormatimu. Aku tahu kau tidak suka tapi ini demi keamananmu" Sehun membelai pipi Luhan menjelaskan

"Memangnya aku kenapa?" Tanya Luhan

"Taewoon dia menyalahkanmu sepenuhnya karena menurutnya kaulah yang membuatnya dipecat. Sebelum pergi dia bilang akan membuat perhitungan denganmu. Aku takut dia sewaktu-waktu kembali dan menyentuhmu" jawab Sehun

"Aku takut Sehunna" lirih Luhan

"Ada aku sayang, aku tidak akan lengah menjagamu" katanya menciun kening Luhan yang berkerut

"Apakah boleh membantu Kyungsoo?" tanya Luhan

"Anak ini" gemas Sehun

"Aku pikirkan nanti sayang. Sekarang masuklah duluan, kau akan senang" Sehun meyakinkan Luhan

"Hmm,, sampai nanti sayang" pamit Luhan mencium pipi Sehun

"Lu, kau pulang denganku, dengar kan?" Teriak Sehun karena Luhan sudah berlari kedalam mengabaikannya

"Benar-benar belum jinak" kekeh Sehun

Luhan dengan malas memasuki kantor Sehun, tapi dia belum menyadari kalau semua orang bersikap biasa padanya

"Luhann" teriak Sunhyee dari jauh

"Eh? Sunhyee kau menyapaku?" Tanya Luhan

"Tentu saja. Maafkan sikapku yang kemarin, itu karena direktur yang meminta langsung" kekeh Sunhyee

"Lalu kenapa kau menurutinya?" Dia memang selalu sedikit protektif padaku" kesal Luhan

"Lu, jadi benar kau dan direktur berhubungan?" Tanya Sunhyee penasaran

Cklek!

"Ada apa ini? Kenapa kalian tidak kerja?" Suara ketua Lee menginterupsi pertanyaan Sunhyee

"Ketua selalu saja datang mengganggu" gerutu Sunhyee

"Kalian kembali bekerja. Sekarang" perintah tuan Lee membuat Luhan dan Sunhyee menghambur pergi untuk segera bekerja

"Semuanya sudah kembali normal, ketua Lee bahkan sudah galak lagi." Gumam Luhan tertawa sedikit berterimakasih pada Sehun

**..**

**..**

**..**

Luhan dan Sunhyee memutuskan untuk makan siang bersama di office room. Sunhyee mengatakan ingin mentraktir Luhan. Luhan dengan senang hati pun menerimanya. Yah mungkin mereka akan benar makan siang bersama, jika Luhan masih sendiri. Sayangnya Luhan sudah punya "pemilik" yang mengklaim dirinya tidak berbagi Luhan dengan siapapun

Cklek!

Pintu office room terbuka, menampilkan Sehun yang agak…. ahh yang tidak suka karena Luhan "nya" sedang berbicara sambil tertawa dengan sekertaris ketua Lee

"Selamat siang direktur" sapa Sunhyee yang seluruh bulu kuduknya sudah merinding karena Sehun menatap Luhan dengan tajam

"Apa aku mengganggu?" tanya Sehun

"Iya/Tidak" jawab Luhan dan Sunhyee berlawanan

"Aku senang mengganggu, maklumi saja. Luhan ikut aku" Sehun menggunakan nada tak terbantahkannya lagi

Luhan hanya menatap Sehun sebal dan tidak bergerak

"Se-karang, kalau tidak ingin membuatku kesal" Sehun memberitahunya

"Aku tunggu di ruanganku" kata Sehun dengan tatapan tajam terakhir pada Luhan

"Lu, apa benar itu direktur?' tanya Sunhyee takut-takut

"Hmm..percayalah..itu direktur..pria super dingin yang aku cintai" kekeh Luhan

"Maafkan aku Sunhyee, sepertinya kita lain kali saja makan siang bersama, aku tidak mau membuatnya marah, jujur saja dia sangat menyebalkan jika marah" kata Luhan meninggalkan Sunhyee yang benar-benar merasa Luhan sangat beruntung

**..**

**..**

**..**

Tok! Tok!

"Masuk" balas Sehun

"Aku pikir aku harus menyeretmu" kata Sehun tanpa melihat Luhan

"Bagaimana rasanya ketahuan selingkuh?" sindir Sehun

"Ya Tuhan Sayang, itu Sunhyee, temanku, bagaimana bisa kau sebut itu selingkuh" kesal Luhan

"Kemari" katanya memerintah Luhan untuk mendekatinya

"Apalagi sekarang" gerutu Luhan

Tak lama Luhan sampai di jangkauan Sehun, Sehun menariknya dan membuat Luhan duduk di pangkuannya

"Aku tidak suka melihat kau tertawa dengan orang lain" bisik Sehun di telinga Luhan

"Kau lebih suka melihatku menangis?" tanya Luhan tak percaya

"Bukan begitu sayang, aku hanya….. kau tahu rasanya sangat kesal melihat kau sangat nyaman selain denganku" Sehun memberitahu Luhan

"Kau sangat mencintaiku ya?" kekeh Luhan

"Hmm,,sangat jadi jangan buat aku gila setuju?" gumam Sehun melanjutkan kegiatannya menciumi pipi Luhan yang ada di pangkuannya

"Aku juga sangat mencintai direktur tampanku. Jadi jangan berfikir untuk melirik orang lain, oke?' kata Luhan yang mulai membalas keposesifan Sehun, dia membawa lengan Sehun melingkar sempurna di perutnya

"Aku baru sadar belum meninggalkan bekas di lehermu semalam" Sehun mulai menghisap keras leher Luhan

"Sayang, kau punya banyak waktu jangan macam-macam, ini dikantor" balas Luhan susah payah

"Tidak apa, tidak akan lama jika kau membantu, akan lama jika kau terus menolak" bisik Sehum membuat Luhan bergedik ngeri

"Ah..Sehunnmphh!" pekik Luhan karena merasakan jari Sehun yang entah darimana sudah memasuki lubangnya, dan bergerak keluar masuk dengan brutal

"Kau jangan berisik sayang, nanti mereka masuk, cium aku agar tidak terlalu mendesah" pinta Sehun dan Luhan menurutinya

Ia dengan susah payah sedikit merundukkan kepalanya, menoleh kebelakang menggapai bibir Sehun dan melumatnya untuk melampiaskan desahannya yang tertahan. Luhan sangat tidak nyaman dengan posisi ini, tapi Sehun belum mempedulikannya dan terus membawa jarinya keluar masuk dari lubang Luhan

"Hmphhmm..sehunnmmphh..ah" desah Luhan saat tautan mereka terlepas

Luhan menatap sayu Sehun seakan menyuruhnya melakukan lebih, karena dia sudah dibuat sangat bergairah

"Sebentar lagi sayang" balas Sehun yang terus memasukkan dan mengeluarkan jarinya di lubang Luhan

"Sehunmpphhh" Luhan kembali mencari bibir Sehun untuk menahan desahannya, ia membalas Sehun dengan menggigit bibir bawah Sehun dan sesekali menghisap lidah nya kuat. Ia membalas Sehun, karena Sehun benar-benar mengerjainya dibawah sana

"Aku suka kau yang nakal Lu" bisik Sehun menghentikan permainan jarinya disaat Luhan akan mencapai klimaks

"Sehun..Kau benar-benar" protes Luhan karena Sehun mengganggu acara mencapai puncaknya

"Wae? Aku akan memberikan lebih sayang" kata Sehun membalikkan posisi tubuh Luhan sehingga kini wajahnya dan wajah Luhann berhadapan

"Masukkan" pinta Sehun

"Kenapa harus aku?" kata Luhan yang tidak mau kalah

"Aku bisa saja menghentikan acara makan siang kita sayang" ancam Sehun

"Andwae!" teriak Luhan kesal

"Kalau begitu masukkan sekarang" seringai Sehun

"Aku tidak percaya akan melakukan ini" kesal Luhan dan tanpa berlama-lama membuka zipper celana Sehun dan mengeluarkan "adik" Sehun yang sudah membesar dan mengeras di balik boxernya

"Sayang, adikmu sudah sangat tegang dan kau mengancamku untuk berhenti, ayo kita berhenti" seringai Luhan balik

"Jika kau berani berhenti, aku akan membuatmu mendesahkan namamu se-malam-an" desis Sehun balik mengancam

"Dasar seme diktator" cibir Luhan

"Memang" balas Sehun yang mulai kesal karena Luhan sangat lama beraksi

"hmmhh" desah Sehun tertahan saat Luhan memegang juniornya

"Apa harus aku masukkan adikmu ke lubang ku sekarang sayang..hmmhh" goda Luhan sedikit mengocok junior Sehun sambil menyesap leher Sehun

"Demi Tuhan Lu, masukkan sekarang" balas Sehun tak sabaran

Luhan sedikit menyeringai kemudian mengecup bibir Sehun sedikit melumatnya agak lama, sementara tangan nya memposisikan junor Sehun ke dalam hole nya

"Arhhh" erang keduanya saat junior Sehun masuk sempurna ke lubang Luhan

"Sakitt Sehunnie" rengek Luhan

"ini nikmat sayang" Sehun menjawab sambil memejamkan matanya nikmat

"Sekarang bergeraklah" perintah Sehun

Luhan awalnya mencibir namun ia mengikuti kata Sehun agar cepat selesai dari kegiatan mereka

Luhan mulai menggerakan tubuhnya keatas dan ke bawah, membuat Sehun semakin terangsang karena Luhan begitu seksi bergerak diatasnya,

"Sayang cium aku" pinta Sehun

Luhan yang sedang berkonsentrasi naik turun pun, mau tak mau membagi fokusnya sambil mencium Sehun

"Hmmphh..lebih cepat sayanghmm..ini nik..mathh" desah Sehun disela ciuman panas mereka

"Sehunmmphh" Luhan mengeratkan pelukannya di leher Sehun, ia berhasil menemukan prostatnya sendiri dan semakin liar menaik turunkan tubuhnya, agar junior Sehun tertancap sempurna mengenai pusat kenikmatannya

"Jangan melemas sayang, kau harus lebih cepat dan keras, agar klimaksmu nikmat" kata Sehun membisikkan kalimat yang begitu merangsang Luhan

Luhan pun kembali menaik turunkan tubuhnya dengan semangat, dan pada gerakan terakhir, ia benar-benar membuat junior Sehun masuk sempurna ke dalam lubangnya

"Arhmmpphh…Sehunmmphhh" desah Luhan yang telah mencapai klimaksnya, cairannya membanjiri perut Sehun

Dia masih menetralkan nafasnya di pangkuan Sehun sambil memeluknya erat

"Sangat nikmat ya?" bisik Sehun

"hmmpphh" hanya itu yang bisa Luhan keluarkan sebagai jawaban

"Giliranku" balas Sehun menukar posisi mereka tanpa melepaskan tautannya di lubang Luhan

Sehun membaringkan Luhan di meja kerja nya, kaki Luhan ia bawa melingkari pinggangnya sehingga tidak ada jarak lagi di antara mereka

"Arhh" erang Luhan yang masih menetralkan rasa nikmatnya karena Sehun menusuknya sangat keras

"Mendesah sayang..mendesahlah" racau Sehun yang terus menggenjot Luhan

Sehun terus menggenjot Luhan dengan brutal, keras dan tepat mengenai prostat Luhan membuat Luhan kembali dibuat gila dengan aksi Sehun

"Sehun aku akan..keluar..lagihmpphhh" desah Luhan yang klimaks untuk kedua kalinya ia tak sanggup menahan kenimatan genjotan Sehun

"Bersama..Luhmmpphh..mmhhh" erang Sehun yang juga mencapai klimaksnya dan mengeluarkannya di lubang Luhan

Sehun kembali memangku Luhan seperti posisi awal bercinta tanpa melepaskan tautan mereka

"Sehunnie" panggil Luhan yang merasa malu

"Oh Lu, jangan pasang wajah itu, aku sedang tidak bisa menahan diri" balas Sehun menciumi bibir Luhan bekali-kali

"dierkturku yang pervert" kekeh Luhan memeluk Sehun

"Aku mencintai Sehunnie" bisik Luhan menjilat telinga Sehun

"Aku lebih mencintaimu sayang" balas Sehun yang kembali membuat tubuh Luhan naik turun

"Sehunmmphh..aah" pekik Luhan karena merasakan junior Sehun kembali membesar di lubangnya

"Sebentar saja sayang… sekali lagi,,hmmhh" seringai Sehun yang kembali membaringkan Luhan di meja dan kembali menggenjot Luhan brutal, membuat Luhan kembali terjerat permainan seks Sehun yang tidak akan pernah merasa puas jika hanya sebentar.

Kembali, terdengar desahan-desahan tertahan dari Luhan di ruangan Sehun

**..**

**..**

**..**

"Sehunnie daebak. Setelah mengerjaiku selama dua jam, sekarang kita dirumah sakit. Sebenarnya untuk apa kita kesini?" Protes Luhan

"Ah aku tahu, kita kesini untuk memeriksakan aku hamil atu tidak ya? Hmm benar..kemungkinan diriku hamil sangat besar, mengingat semenjak tinggal denganmu aku tidak pernah dibiarkan tidur dengan nyaman sampai pagi" cibir Luhan

"Lu" panggil Sehun

"Apa?" Tanya Luhan galak

"Aku tahu beberapa ruangan kosong di rumah sakit ini" Sehun memberitahu Luhan

"Lalu?" Tanya Luhan malas

"Kalau kau terus mengoceh, aku tidak keberatan membawamu ke salah satu ruang kosong tersebut"

"Melanjutkan permainan cinta kita" seringai Sehun membuat Luhan langsung diam tidak mau cerewet lagi

"Aigooo, lucu sekali" kata Sehun gemas merangkul pinggang Luhan

"Kita hanya sebentar disini, aku janji" balas Sehun meyakinkan Luhan

Luhan masih diam tidak menjawab. Takut kalau Sehun benar-benar akan membawanya ke ruangan kosong. Demi Tuhan jika itu sampai terjadi, Luhan benar-benar tidak bisa berjalan lagi sepertinya. Saat ini saja dia sedang mati-matian menhan nyeri bagian bawahnya.

Tak lama mereka sampai di ruangan Kyuhyun

Cklek!

"Kyu" panggil Sehun

"Benar-benar mahluk spesies ini tidak ada etika sama sekali. Kenapa tidak pernah ketuk pintu?" kesal Kyuhyun

"Dan Sehunna. Pink? Yang benar saja?" sindir Kyuhyun

"Berisik" balas Sehun

"Kau benar-benar tidak memiliki ekspresi" cibir Kyuhyun

"Setuju dokter Cho" balas Luhan yang muncul dari belakang Sehun

"Annyeong Lulu manis" sapa Kyuhyun sangat berbeda menyapa Sehun dengan Luhan

"Annyeong dr Cho" balas Luhan tersenyum imut

"Kyuhyun saja" pinta Kyuhyun pada Luhan

"Eh?. Oh baiklah Kyuhyun" balas Luhan

"Mulai lagi" gerutu Sehun

"Kau kenapa terlihat sangat lelah Lu? Apa sedang sakit?" tanya Kyuhyun

"A-aniya aku hanya sedang kelelahan" elak Luhan gugup

"Dia kelelahan karena kami baru saja bercinta. Dua jam. Di meja kan-tor ku" pamer Sehun dengan penekanan di kalimatnya

"Sehunnie" pekik Luhan kesal

"Wae?" balas Sehun tak mau kalah

"Isshh.. Luhan kenapa kau mau saja bersama seorang monster?" sindir Kyuhyun

"Hmm… kau benar dokter Cho, aku harus berfikir ulang tentang hidup bersama monster ini" kesal Luhan yang sedang malu luar biasa

"Coba kalau kau berani" tantang Sehun menatap Luhan tajam

"Aku frustasi" kesal Luhan menyembunyikan wajahnya di meja

"Tenang Lu, hubungi aku jika kau sudah benar-benar tidak tahan" Kyuhyun menepuk punggung Luhan

"Lebih baik, cepat lakukan pemeriksaan dokter Cho" kesal Sehun karena Kyuhyun terus menggoda Luhan

"Pemeriksan apa?" tanya Luhan

"Memar di sekujur tubuhmu, aku hanya ingin memastikan kalau tidak ada memar dalam di tubuhmu" balas Sehun

"Ckkkckck, aku bahkan tidak diberitahu padahal ini badanku" balas Luhan yang benar-benar kesal sekarang

"Lu" panggil Sehun

"Araseo..araseo" balas Luhan kalah

"dr. Cho aku harus kemana?" tanya Luhan

"Suster akan membawamu ke ruang rontgen, kau ikutlah dengannya, hasilnya akan aku bacakan disini" kata Kyuhyun memberitahu

"Ayolah Sehunna. Luhan mu tidak akan diculik. Tunggu disini bersamaku" kata Kyuhyun yang mulai jengah karena Sehun terus mengikuti Luhan

"Apa kau baik-baik saja sendirian sayang?" tanya Sehun

"Hmmh" jawab Luhan dan mengikuti suster ke ruang pemeriksaan

"Dia sepertinya marah" kata Kyuhyun menertawai Sehun

"Iya itu karena kau" geram Sehun

"Oh ayolah… kenapa jadi aku?' kata Kyuhyun tak mau di salahkan

Setelah beberapa menit berlalu, Luhan selesai melakukan pemeriksaan dan kembali ke ruangan Kyuhyun. Suster yang bersama Luhan memberikan hasil rontgen Luhan

"Bagaimana? Apa sakit?" tanya Sehun membawa Luhan duduk disampingnya

"Hanya diperiksa dengan alat aneh" jawab Luhan

"Kau marah ya?" kekeh Sehun mengacak rambut Luhan

"Jadi bagaimana hasilnya?" tanya Sehun yang melihat Kyuhyun sedang berkonsentrasi melihat hasil rontgen Luhan

"Tidak buruk, tapi tidak baik juga" kata Kyuhyun menjelaskan

"Bagaimana maksudmu?" tanya Sehun tak sabar

"Luhan apa kau pernah merasakan sakit jika mengangkat barang berat?" tanya Kyuhyun

"Aku tidak pernah mengangkat barang berat. Jadi tidak pernah sakit" jawab Luhan

"Lalu kapan kau merasakan sakit di bagian tulang belakang?" tanya Kyuhyun

"Apa di bagian sini?" tanya Luhan menunjuk bahu bagian bawahnya

"Hmm disitu" Kyuhyun membenarkan

"ummhh.. pernah beberapa kali saat selesai menyetir, aku akan merasakan sakit teramat untuk beberapa saat tapi kemudian hilang" balas Luhan

"Kau menyetir jarak jauh?" tanya Kyuhyun

"Tidak hanya sekitar 30 menit sampa 45 menit"

"Tidak lebih dari satu jam kau merasakan seperti kram?" tanya Kyuhyun lagi

"Hmmhh" jawab Luhan

"Oh aku tidak akan pernah membiarkanmu menyetir lagi" Sehun menyela menatap tajam Luhan

"Kau iniii" kesal Luhan yang balik menatap Sehun tajam

"Baiklah..baiklah.. kalian berhenti bertengkar" kekeh Kyuhyun

"Ini. Lihat ini, lubang besar berwarna hitam di bahu bagian bawahmu. Itu memar" kata Kyuhyun menunjukkan rontgen Luhan

"Ini tidak berbahaya, hanya saja kau akan terus merasakan sakit jika tidak perlahan di terapi"

"Terapi apa?" tanya Luhan

"Kalau kau tidak mau ke rumah sakit, kau bisa melakukan stretching atau berenang seminggu dua kali. Itu membantu" saran Kyuhyun

"Yasudah pilihan kedua saja" kata Sehun memutuskan

Lagi, Luhan menatap sebal pada Sehun

"Wae?" tanya Sehun

"Terserahlah.. hidupku sudah ada yang mengatur" sindir Luhan

"iya benar, aku yang mengatur" kekeh Sehun

"Well, jika kalian sudah selesai bertengkar aku akan meresepkan krim penghilang bekas luka. Karena sepertinya hampir seluruh tubuhmu dipenuhi luka" Kyuhyun menyela mereka dan memberikan resepnya pada Sehun

"Aku saja" kata Luhan merebut resepnya

"Aku bisa tebus disini kan?" tanya Luhan

"Hmm tentu saja, di apotek rumah sakit ini. Kau bisa langsung kesana" balas Kyuhyun

"Lu, kau mau kemana?" teriak Sehun

"Menebus resep memangnya aku terlihat mau kabur?" kesal Luhan dan berlari keluar

"Apa kau tertawa?" kini Sehun yang kesal karena Kyuhyun menertawakannya

"Kau sepertinya mempunyai pasangan keras kepala hmm" goda Kyuhyun

"Setuju. Percayalah. Dari dulu, dia selalu keras kepala" kekeh Sehun tersenyum

"Baiklah. Aku menyusulnya dulu, aku pergi" pamit Sehun

"Sehunna, lebih baik sering-sering memperhatikannya. Jika kram nya sedang kambuh, seluruh tubuhnya akan gemetar dan berkeringat" Kyuhyun memberitahu

"Pasti" balas Sehun dan pergi meninggalkan ruangan Kyuhyun

Sementara itu Luhan sedang menunggu namanya dipanggil untuk mengambil obatnya, dia bersikeras tidak membiarkan Sehun membayar obatnya kali ini, makanya ia berlari lebih dulu ke apotik untuk menebus obatnya.

"Tuan Xi Luhan" panggil salah satu pegawai apotik

"Saya" kata Luhan berlari menghampiri

"Ah ini tuan, obatnya di oles setiap pagi dan malam di bekas luka. Dan ini obat jika anda merasa tiba-tiba sakit dan kram. Obat yang terakhir diminum jika anda benar-benar merasa sangat sakit" kata pegawai tersebut menjelaskan

"Baiklah. Saya mengerti. Berap totalnya?" tanya Luhan

"250 ribu won" pegawai tersebut memberitahu

"Mwo? Kenapa mahal sekali? Obat apa yang paling mahal?" tanya Luhan

"Krim nya tuan" balas si pegawai

"Kalau begitu singkirkan krim kecil itu" gemas Luhan karena ukuran krim dan harganya sangat tidak sesuai menurutnya

"Tapi dokter Cho menandakan bahwa krim ini yang paling penting" kata si pegawai

"Kalian ini benar-benar. Ini tubuhku jadi tidak usah mengatur" kesal Luhan

"Kami ambil semuanya. Kembalikan ke dalam plastik nona" sela sebuah suara yang sangat Luhan tidak ingin dengar saat ini

"Singkirkan" kata Luhan keras kepala

"Kenapa harus disingkirkan?" tanya Sehun yang juga sudah mulai kesal

"Ini tuan obatnya" kata si pegawai dan Sehun menyerahkan kredit card nya

"Silakan tanda tangan disini"

"Selesai. Terimakasih tuan" ucap si pegawai menyerahkan obatnya pada Sehun

"Sehunnie" teriak Luhan yang entah mengapa menjadi sangat kesal

"Lu, sudahlah, ini masalah sepele" Sehun mencoba cara agar mereka tak kembali bertengkar

"Sepele untukmu, tapi untukku?... ah sudahlah" kesal Luhan dan kembali berjalan mendahului Sehun

"Lu" panggil Sehun

Tak ada jawaban

"Ya tuhan Luhannie.. kenapa kau sangat sulit, hmmh?" kata Sehun yang berhasil mengejar Luhan dan memeluknya

"Ishh..lepaskan aku, aku sedang kesal" kata Luhan meronta

"Aku tahu" kekeh Sehun

"Lihat aku rusa nakal." Sehun memaksa Luhan untuk menatapnya

"Kau boleh marah padaku tentang semua hal. Tapi tidak pada semua kebutuhan hidupmu, mengerti maksudku?"

"Dengar, dari kecil aku selalu memastikan kau tidak kurang satu apapun tapi beberapa tahun ini aku lengah dan membiarkanmu kekurangan dengan sangat, aku mohon jangan menolak apa yang aku berikan padamu. aku sangat menyesal hingga sesak bernafas, aku mohon" lirih Sehun

"Apa kau marah padaku?" tanya Sehun menatap Luhan

"Hiss, bagaimana mungkin aku bisa marah padamu. kau sangat menggemaskan Sehunnie. Aku tidak marah, hanya sedikit kesal" gemas Luhan mencubiti pipi Sehun

"Lagipula Sehunna, pink? Aigoo imut sekali" goda Luhan yang mulai merasa Sehun sangat imut dengan kemeja pink nya

"Yak! Rusa jelek jangan berlari" kesal Sehun karena jelas-jelas Luhan yang memilihkan bajunya dan kini dia juga yang menggodanya karena menggunakan kemeja pink

"Aku benar-benar bisa gila" rutuk Sehun yang masih mengejar Luhan

**..**

**..**

**..**

Keesokan malamnya Sehun tampak terburu-buru memasuki apartemennya dan mendesah lega saat mendapati Luhan ada disana sedang menonton tv

"Jadi? Kenapa rusaku pulang duluan?" Tanya Sehun menghampiri Luhan di sofa dan mengecupi pucuk kepalanya

"Kau sedang rapat, aku bosan tadi, jadi aku pulang duluan" jawab Luhan masih fokus pada tontonannya

"Yasudah tidak apa, yang penting kau pulang" Sehun tersenyum mendekati Luhan di sofa dan membawa Luhan kedalam pelukannya

"Apa kau masih marah?" Tanya Sehun

"Ani" jawab Luhan yang kini sedang mencari posisi nyaman dipelukan Sehun

"Lalu kenapa sedih?" Tanya Sehun

"Eomma. Aku rindu eomma" lirih Luhan

"Apa perlu kita menelponnya?" Tanya Sehun

"Eomma menelponku barusan, dia bilang dia baik-baik saja, tapi... Entahlah, aku hanya khawatir saja" Luhan memberitahu Sehun

"Berhenti khawatir kalau begitu" kata Sehun menciumi kepala Luhan

"Sayang" panggil Sehun

"Hmm"

"Bersiaplah. Selesai aku mandi kita akan pergi"

"Kemana?"

"Kau akan tahu nanti. " Katanya tersenyum dan mencium bibir Luhan sekilas kemudian bersiap

**..**

**..**

**..****  
**  
Luhan tidak tahu Sehun akan membawanya kemana, dia hanya mengikuti Sehun dan sedikit terkejut karena menyadari Sehun membawanya ke gudang tua tempat dimana dia bertemu Kang terakhir kali

"Se-sehunnie. Kenapa kita disini?" Tanya Luhan takut

"Kau akan tahu sayang. Ayo masuk" Sehun menggenggam tangan Luhan memasuki gedung tua

"Sehun mereka siapa?" Tanya Luhan ketakutan melihat beberapa orang berpakaian hitam-hitam berjaga diluar

"Mereka orang-orang ku sayang" Sehun menenangkan Luhan

"Tuan muda anda sudah datang" sapa pengurus Kim

"Paman" pekik Luhan

"Selamat malam tuan muda Lu. Lama tak bertemu" sapa pengurus Kim pada Luhan

"Sayang sebenarnya untuk apa kita disini? Kenapa ada paman kim dan orang-orangmu?" Tanya Luhan takut

"Tuan muda, anda pasti senang melihatnya" pengurus Kim memberitahu Luhan

"Senang kenap..."

"KAU!" Teriak Luhan mengetahui Kang ada disana dalam keadaan diikat di kursi

"Sayang dia..." Tanya Luhan menggantung

"Hmm... Benar, si keparat ini yang membuat luka di sekujur tubuhmu kan?" Ucap Sehun menahan amarahnya

"Tapi kenapa dia disini" tanya Luhan yang sangat tidak ingin melihat Kang

"Malam ini dia milikmu sayang, lakukan apa yang ingin kau lakukan untuk membalasnya" bisik Sehun pada Luhan

"Benarkah?" Tanya Luhan menatap Kang tajam

"Benar sayang" balas Sehun tersenyum

Luhan berjalan mendekati Kang sementara Sehun duduk di kursi yang berada tak jauh dari Luhan, memperhatikan apa yang akan dilakukan Luhan

"Luhannie syukurlah kau datang. Katakan pada mereka untuk melepaskanku. Kau tahu kan jika tidak melepaskanku ibumu akan ku..."

PRAK!

Luhan menghajar Kang tepat di wajahnya

"Cih, kau benar-benar sudah berani. Jika aku bisa lepas akan kubunuh kau" desis Kang

"CUKUP" teriak Luhan

"Kau tahu berapa lama aku mengiginkan hal ini terjadi? Betapa aku ingin membunuhmu" Luhan masih berteriak

BUGH!

Kali ini Luhan menghajar perut Kang membuatnya meringis

"Kau datang pada keluargaku, berpura-pura menawarkan bantuan pada ayahku. Lalu kau dan bos mu menjebaknya habis-habisan. Mengambil semua yang keluargaku miliki"

"Kau brengsek sialan"

BUGH!

"Aku tidak menyangka pukulanmu lumayan juga. Apa kau ingat pertama kali aku memukulmu?" Ejek Kang

"Sangat! Aku sangat ingat" kata Luhan terengah

"Kau mencekik ku hingga mau mati, kemudian memukuliku sampai aku mati rasa"

"Kemudian kau membuangku ke jalanan, membuatku tertabrak mobil dan sekarat di rumah sakit" teriak Luhan

Sehun dengan otomatis mengepalkan tangannya, Sehun mendengarnya. Dia mendengar semua yang Luhan katakan. Dirinya benar-benar sangat terkejut mendengarnya, ingin sekali rasanya dia membunuh keparat didepannya yang membuat Luhannya sangat kesakitan

"Aku benar-benar berharap kau mati saat itu" ejek Kang

"Dalam mimpimu" desis Luhan

BUGH!

BUGH!

BUGH!

Luhan memukuli seluruh wajah dan tubuh Kang yang terikat di kursi, membuatnya tersungkur dan mulai kewalahan dengan pukulan Luhan

"Hanya segini?" Tanya Kang

"Hell, tidak akan" balas Luhan menghampiri Kang dan melepas ikatannya dari kursi

"Sayang" panggil Sehun mengingatkan Luhan, tapi Luhan hanya menatap Sehun memohon untuk membiarkan dia melakukan ini, Sehun tersenyum dan mengangguk

"Tuan muda apa tidak apa-apa?" Tanya pengurus Kim

"Tidak apa paman. Kita mengawasinya" balas Sehun masih memperhatikan Luhan

"BANGUN BRENGSEK" teriak Luhan

"Kau akan menyesal melepas ikatanku" kata Kang berdiri dan siap menghajar Luhan

"Tidak akan" balas Luhan

Dan untuk beberapa menit kemudian Luhan terus menghajar Kang tanpa ampun, sesekali dia terkenal pukulan tapi bukan pukulan berarti.

Kang benar-benar tidak ada apa-apanya tanpa anak buahnya, membuat Luhan dengan cepat menghajarnya hingga babak belur

"BANGUN" desis Luhan yang kesal karena Kang sudah terkapar

"Kau! Aku akan membalasmu! Ibumu, ayahmu, bahkan kekasihmu. Aku akan membunuh mereka semua" teriak Kang yang kini bersender di tembok dengan wajah babak belur

Luhan mengepalkan tangannya tanda ia masih sangat marah, kemudian ia melihat balok tak jauh darisana, ia menyeringai dan mengambilnya.

"Tuan muda, Luhan bisa membunuhnya jika seperti ini, kita masih membutuhkan dia" pengurus Kim mengingatkan Sehun

"Biarkan, Luhan tidak akan kehilangan kontrol atas dirinya" balas Sehun

"Yak Brengsek! Kau ingat balok ini?" Tanya Luhan

"Ah... Kau pasti ingat, ini balok yang kau gunakan untuk memukulku terakhir kita bertemu" desis Luhan dan

BUGH!

Luhan memukul perut Kang dengan balok membuatnya mengeluarkan darah dari mulutnya

"Itu untuk appa ku"

BUGH!

Luhan memukul lagi ditempat yang sama

"Itu untuk eomma ku"

BUGH!

"Itu untuk keluargaku" teriak Luhan terengah

Luhan kembali akan memukul Kang, tapi Sehun menyadari ada yang aneh dengan Luhan, tangan Luhan gemetar dan sedikit memerah karena terlalu keras menggenggam balok. Dia berlari menghampiri Luhan

"Dan ini untuk..." Luhan akan memukul lagi tapi Sehun menghentikannya

"Sayang cukup" katanya memeluk Luhan erat dan membuang balok yang Luhan pegang ke sembarang tempat.

"Sehunnie minggir" desis Luhan

"Kau bisa membunuhnya" kata Sehun yang baru menyadari bahwa Luhan sedang gemetar hebat karena marah

"Aku memang ingin membunuhnya" teriak Luhan frustasi

"Nanti sayang, nanti, kita masih membutuhkannya" Sehun mengeratkan pelukannya pada Luhan

"Tapi dia..." Lirih Luhan

"Aku tahu sayang aku tahu, percaya padaku dia tidak akan pernah mengganggu hidupmu dan keluargamu lagi hmm" kini Sehun menatap Luhan meyakinkannya

Luhan percaya dengan yang Sehun katakan, dia mengangguk lemah dan menuruti kemauan Sehun

"Terimakasih sayang" balas Sehun lega mencium kening Luhan

Sehun merangkul pinggang Luhan dan membawanya keluar dari gedung tua tersebut

'Paman sisanya aku serahkan padamu" pesan Sehun pada pengurus Kim

"Pasti tuan muda" balas pengurus Kim

Diluar, Luhan terlihat sangat kacau, dia menjadi sangat diam dan jangan lupakan matanya yang sembab karena menangis

"Sehunnie" isak Luhan

"Hmmm" balas Sehun menghapus air mata Luhan

"Aku ingin sekali membunuhnya" balas Luhan gemetar

"Dengan tangan ini?" Tanya Sehun

"Kalau iya, aku tidak akan membiarkan tangan mungil ini melakukan sesuatu yang mengerikan" kata Sehun mengecupi tangan Luhan

"Percaya padaku akan ada yang mengurusnya. Kita masih membutuhkan dia sebagai saksi appa" Sehun meyakinkan Luhan

Luhan mengangguk dan memeluk Sehun erat

"Terimakasih Sehunnie"

"Untuk apa?" Tanya Sehun

"Paling tidak aku bisa membalasnya dengan tanganku sendiri tanpa perlu menahan diri" gumam Luhan

"Oh percayalah itu kesempatan pertama dan terakhirmu, aku tidak akan membiarkanmu memukul atau dipukul lagi" kekeh Sehun

"Kita pulang sekarang?" Tanya Sehun Luhan mengangguk

"Eh?" Balas Luhan bingung saat Sehun berjongkok di depannya

"Piggy back" kata Sehun tertawa

"Kau serius Sehunna? Tapi mobilmu?" Tanya Luhan ragu

"Paman yang akan mengurusnya cepat naik ke punggung ku" kata Sehun

Luhan tampak masih ragu kemudian tersenyum mendekati Sehun

"Kau tidak mau? Yasudah" Sehun hendak berdiri namun

"Piggy back Sehunnie paling nyaman sedunia. Ayo jalan" teriak Luhan yang sudah naik di punggung Sehun

"Aigoo.. Luhannie sangat berat sekarang" kata Sehun berpura-pura

"Yak! Aku bahkan tidak pernah makan siang bagaimana bisa berat" kesal Luhan

"Aku bercanda sayang" Sehun tertawa

"Lu" panggil Sehun

"Hmm" balas Luhan menyembunyikan wajahnya di leher Sehun

"Kau sangat menyeramkan didalam sana, kau tahu?" Kekeh Sehun

"Entahlah, aku ssangat marah melihatnyaa, aku ingin sekali menghajarnya habis-habisan" geram Luhan

"Kau sudah melakukannya sayang, lihat tanganmu sudah sangat merah" kata Sehun memberitahu

Luhan hanya tertawa mendengar ucapan Sehun, dia merasa lega karena paling tidak hidupnya tidak lagi diancam atau dipukuli. Dia merasa sangat berterimakasih pada Sehun karena semua yang ia lakukan hanya untuk kebahagiaan dirinya.

"Sehunnie" panggil Luhan

"Apa sayang" balas Sehun yang sesekali membenarkan gendongannya pada Luhan

"Terimakasih...mmuahh...mmuah" teriak Luhan menciumi pipi Sehun

"Terimakasihmu diterima. Tapi ada syaratnya" kata Sehun yang suaranya berubah menjadi berat

"A-apa?" Tanya Luhan takut-takut

"Kau akan tahu setelah kita sampai di ranjang kita" seringai Sehun

"Yak! Oh Sehun turunkan aku. Aku tidak jadi berterimakasih" teriak Luhan susah payah

"Terlambat sayang" balas Sehun berlari menuju ke apartemen mereka

Di jalanan yang gelap dan dingin itu, hanya terdengar teriakan penolakan dari Luhan dan tanggapan masa bodo dari Sehun

Dan sepertinya kita juga tahu siapa yang akan memenangkan perdebatan tidak penting versi Sehun dan Luhan

* * *

_**tobecontinued **_

* * *

_**gimana..? gimana? wkwkwk**_

**_hehehe.. sinyal Luhan M-(preg) nya kayanya sebentar lagi nih :p_**

**_terakhir..._**

**_selamat baca dan review :))_**


	13. Chapter 13

_part 13 : Sebenarnya aku apa untukmu?_

* * *

**Let's Stop Being Friends**

**cast : Oh Sehun, Xi Luhan and others**

**Rated : T-M**

**Boy and Boy Love**

**DLDR!**

* * *

.

.

.

.

"Lu kau yakin?" Tanya Kyungsoo

"Ayolah Kyung, kau sudah bertanya berkali-kali. Aku siap sangat siap" balas Luhan yakin

Kyungsoo sedang menemani Luhan bersiap mengikuti audisi penyanyi solo di tempatnya bernaung. Kyungsoo sendiri hanya bisa menemani Luhan dengan mengendap-endap

Dia tidak berani menampakkan diri karena takut ada yang mengenalinya. Jangan lupakan status dirinya dan Baekhyun yang dianggap tidak tahu diri karena meninggalkan agensi mereka

Ditambah fitnah yang diterima keduanya terutama Kyungsoo membuat BaekSoo hanya benar-benar bisa bersembunyi di apartemen mereka

"Sehun tidak disini kan?" Tanya Luhan

"Semua ada di bangku penonton siap melihat dan mendukungmu kecuali Sehun" kyungsoo memberitahu

"Lu itu dia!" Pekik Kyungsoo melihat Lee Hwan disana

"Oh dia... Lelaki seperti dia pasti gampang dirayu" balas Luhan menatap tajam sang produser

Sementara di bangku penonton Baekhyun dan Chanyeol sudah duduk di paling pojok belakang, sama seperti Kyungsoo, Baekhyun menyembunyikan dirinya karena takut ada yang mengenalnya.

Jika mereka sampai ketahuan berada disana, mereka akan habis dikerumuni massa dan pertanyaan.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Chanyeol

"Entahlah, aku sangat gugup" balas Baekhyun

"Kau akan baik-baik saja" katanya menggenggam tangan Baekhyun

"Kai kau kemana saja" seru Chanyeol melihat Kai yang baru datang

"Maaf, aku ada rapat dengan Sehun. Apa aku melewatkan penampilan Luhan?" balas Kai terengah

"Mana Luhan dan Kyungsoo?" Tanya Kai

"Mereka sedang bersiap, Luhan sepertinya tampil terakhir" kata Chanyeol memberitahu

"Dia benar-benar tampil?" Tanya sebuah suara dingin

"Sehun!" Pekik Baekhyun

"Kai kenapa dia disini?" Bisik Chanyeol

"Dia mengikutiku sepertinya" balas Kai

"Apanya yang mengikutimu Kkamjong, dia keceplosan bicara" geram Sehun menjitak kepala Kai

"Kau memang tidak bisa diharapkan" sindir Chanyeol

"Sudahlah, yang penting Sehun tidak mengganggu" kesal Kai

"Itu dia si brengsek" geram Kai melihat Lee Hwan duduk di bangku juri

"Yang mana? Yang memakai jas?" Tanya Sehun yang sudah duduk disamping Kai

"Hmm dia" balas Kai menatap orang itu tajam

Tak lama Kai memandang terdengar suara MC yang memberitahu peserta berikutnya

"Peserta berikutnya berasal dari Cina-Korea yang merupakan peserta penutup untuk hari ini. Xi Luhan" kata Mc tersebut mempersilakan Luhan

"Kyung, aku merubah rencana" kata Luhan terburu-buru melepas pakaiannya

"A-apa maksudmu? Kau sudah dipanggil" panik Kyungsoo

"Aku tahu" Luhan melepas kemejanya hanya menyisakan shirtless hitamnya yang begitu ketat ditubuhnya. Kemudian ia melepas jaket merah Kyungsoo dan memakainya, terakhir ia memakai topi secara terbalik. Membuat dirinya benar-benar terlihat..urhhhh..seksi

"Aku siap" katanya mengerling Kyungsoo

"Luhan kau sangat seksi" Kyungsoo memberitahu tapi Luhan mengabaikannya dan maju ke atas panggung

"Bersyukurlah Sehun tidak disini Lu" kekeh Kyungsoo memberi semangat Luhan

**..**

**..**

**..**

Luhan telah berada di atas panggung, penampilannya berhasil membuat semua orang terpukau dan mendecak kagum pada ketampanan dan keimutannya yang terpancar bersamaan.

Ya, semua orang terkagum kecuali pria bermarga Oh yang sangat terkejut dengan penampilan Luhan "nya" diatas panggung

"Dammit" geram Sehun melihat Luhan diperhatikan seluruh penonton

"Kenapa dia berpakaian seperti itu?" Desis Sehun

"Aku tidak tahu Sehuuna, tadi waktu kami mengantarnya pakaiannya tidak seperti itu" balas Baekhyun

"Apa juri ada yang ingin bertanya sebelum Luhan memulai penampilannya?" Tanya MC mempersilahkan

Ketiga juri yang hadir hanya diam

"Baiklah kalau begitu, Luhan-ssi silak..."

"Perkenalkan nama dan motivasimu untuk bergabung di agensi kami" tak disangka sang produser, Lee Hwan sudah masuk perangkap,

"Saya..umm.. Saya Xi Luhan"

"Dan motivasi untuk bergabung disini hanya ingin membantu teman" jawab Luhan sedikit menyeringai

"Kau menarik. Apa kau akan bernyanyi?" Tanya LeeHwan

"Lebih tepatnya saya akan menari dan menyanyi" jawab Luhan

"Hmmm sangat menarik. Apa yang kau nyanyikan?"

"Only one" balas Luhan

"Silakan dimulai"

Tak lama dipersilakan Luhan mengambil microfone nya dan kemudian mulai bernyanyi

_**Meo-reojyeoman ganeun geudae you're the only one  
nae-ga sarang-haet-deon geonmankeum you're the only one**__**  
**__**Apeu-go apeujiman pabo katjiman go-od bye tashi  
neol mot bonda haedo you're the only one**__**  
**__**Only one….**_

Luhan menyanyikan lagu only one dengan tarian yang sangat menggoda, dia juga menambahkan gerakan melepas jaketnya yang memperlihatkan shirtless nya kemudian memakainya lagi, membuat siapa saja tercekat dan tidak bisa berhenti memuji Luhan.

Ya, siapa saja, kecuali satu penonton yang benar-benar sudah geram melihat Luhan "nya" meliuk-liukkan badan seperti itu.

"Aku ingin sekali menariknya dari atas sana" geram Sehun

"Hehe, sabarlah Sehunna, lagipula Luhan sangat hebat di atas sana" puji Kai yang langsung mendapat tatapan tajam Sehun

"Araseo araseo. Kita akan segera membawanya pulang" cibir Kai

_**Meo-reojyeoman ganeun geudae you're the only one  
nae-ga sarang-haet-deon geonmankeum you're the only one**__**  
**__**Apeu-go apeujiman pabo katjiman go-od bye tashi  
neol mot bonda haedo you're the only one**__**  
**__**Only one….**_

Luhan mengakhiri aksinya dengan sempurna, dia menerima tepuk tangan meriah dari penonton tak terkecuali juri, semua juri juga memberikan aplause nya untuk Luhan

"Itu dia penampilan terakhir dari peserta hari ini. Peserta yang lolos akan diumumkan seminggu kemudian. Saya Lee Hyunjung pamit. Terimakasih"

Begitu mc menyelesaikan tugasnya para penonton dan pendukung bergesas pergi dari ruangan

Luhan juga langsung menghampiri Kyungsoo yang menunggu

"Luhannie daebak" puji Kyungsoo memeluk Luhan

"Dia masuk perangkapku kan?" Tanya Luhan

"Iya Lu, matanya tidak berhenti menatapmu" Kyungsoo memberitahu dengan jijik

"Ayo kita segera menghampiri yang lain. Aku dengar Sehun disini" kata Kyungsoo ngeri

"Apa?" Pekik Luhan

"Se-sehunnie disini. Mati aku" panik Luhan

Kyungsoo dan Luhan bergegas meninggalkan ruang ganti dan berniat langsung menghampiri semuanya. Mereka berjalan terburu-buru, sampai Luhan merasa ada yang memanggilnya

"Luhan-ssi" panggil sebuah suara yang asing untuk Luhan

"Lu itu dia" kata Kyungsoo ketakutan

"Kyung pergilah duluan, aku akan mengatasi buaya lapar ini dulu"

"Kau yakin?" Panik Kyungssoo

"Sangat. Pergilah" Luhan mendorong Kyungsoo segera pergi

"Iya saya Luhan" balas Luhan menatap produser mesum BaekSoo

"Ah kenapa temanmu terburu-buru?" Tanyanya

"Dia mengambil mobil" jawab Luhan

"Ada apa tuan Lee?" Tanya Luhan

"Ah, aku sangat mengagumi penampilanmu. Temanilah aku. Aku ingin mengajakmu berbisnis ke tempatku" katanya tanpa basa basi

Luhan mengernyitkan alisnya dan sedikit menyeringai karena ia tidak perlu susah payah, lelaki sialan ini sudah terjebak

"Ah benarkah? Suatu kehormatan bisa menemanimu produser" kata Luhan percaya diri

"Ayo jalan manis" katanya menyapa Luhan

Luhan akan muntah sebentar lagi rasanya

"Saya akan bertemu teman saya terlebih dulu, untuk mengabarinya" Luhan mencari alasan

"Baiklah aku tunggu di lobi"

"Hmm... Setuju produser"

Dan tak lama si produser pergi, Luhan dengan segera menghubungi Chanyeol

"Aku mendapatkannya" kata Luhan

"Benarkah? Ya Tuhan dia memang brengsek. Apa kau bawa alat sadapnya?" Tanya Chanyeol di telpon

"Hmm... Aku bawa, aku akan pasang setelah dia membawaku ke tempatnya" seringai Luhan

"Kami mengikutimu di belakang. Beritahu plat mobilnya"

"Oke" balas Luhan

Luhan akan menutup telponnya, tapi kemudian terdengar suara teriakan

"Sayang. Temui aku sebentar" teriak Sehun ditelpon

Luhan menelan air liurnya takut

"Sekarang. Di toilet" desis Sehun

Luhan mau tak mau kembali beralasan dan mencuri waktu ke toilet.

Cklek!

Luhan membukan pintu toilet dan tak lama tubuhnya di himpit ke dinding toilet

"Sehunnie" pekik Luhan

"Kau membuatku gila" katanya mencium bibir Luhan kasar dan kemudian melumatnya. Memaksa Luhan membuka akses kedalam mulutnya. Dan tentu saja Luhan memberikannya dengan senang hati, dan tak butuh waktu lama mereka saling menghisap lidah dan bertukar air liur

Sehun melepaskan ciumannya dan menatap intens Luhan

"Aku khawatir" lirihnya

"Sayang, hanya sebentar setelah ini aku milikmu" kata Luhan meyakinkan menciumi bibir Sehun

Sehun menahan tengkuk Luhan dan kembali melumatnya

"Berjanjilah kau tak akan disentuh olehnya barang sedikitpun, jika aku tahu. Aku langsung menghajarnya" ancam Sehun

"Aku janji sayang" katanya mengalungkan kedua tangannya di leher Sehun

Sehun masih menatapnya tak rela, kemudian segera melepas jaket Luhan dan pakaiannya

"Sehunnie. Jangan sekarang" Luhan ketakutan karena Sehun sudah membuka pakaiannya

"Percayalah Lu, kau akan menyesal menggunakan pakaian yang membuat nafasku sesak ini" katanya kesal

Sehun memang mengecupi seluruh tubuh Luhan termasuk lehernya, ia menghisap keras membuat tanda disana

"Sehun...hmmhhhpp" desah Luhan

Tapi kegiatan Sehun tak lama, ia kemudian mengambil sesuatu di tasnya, baju super tebal dan panjang yang ia bawa dan ia kenakan pada Luhan

"Ini lebih baik" katanya tersenyum melihat baju yang ia kenakan pada Luhan

"Sehunnie panas" kesal Luhan karena baju yang Sehun bawa menutupi hingga lehernya

"Tidak mengeluh" balas Sehun memperingati

"Mana alat sadapmu" pinta Sehun

"Ini" kata Luhan memberikan

"Sehunnie aku pasangnya nanti saja. Ini akan terhubung langsung ke radio dan beberapa tv lokal" pinta Luhan

"Lalu aku akan membiarkan kau dimobil berdua dengannya tanpa tahu apa yang kalian bicarakan? Lebih baik bunuh aku saja" kesal Sehun yang masih memakaikan alat sadapnya di Luhan

"Aku akan mengaturnya offline selama kau di mobil. Setelah waktunya tepat aku akan atur online"

"Selesai" Sehun merapikan tubuh Luhan

"Berjanjilah kau tidak akan disentuh olehnya" Sehun bertanya lagi menangkup wajah Luhan intens

"Aku janji sayang" jawab Luhan yang mencium bibir Sehun

"Pergilah" kata Sehun tak rela

"Aku mencintai Sehunnie"

"Kenapa diam? Sehunnie tidak mencintai Luhannie?" Kata Luhan pura-pura sedih

"Aku sangat mencintai semua yang ada dirimu hingga rasanya aku akan menjadi gila" desis Sehun

"Aku pergi" katanya senang karena Sehun telah membalasnya

"Hati-hati sayang" gumam Sehun tak lama Luhan pergi.

**..**

**..**

**..****  
**  
"Maaf lama produser" kata Luhan sedikit terengah

"Tidak apa. Ayo jalan" katanya memperhatikan Luhan

"Luhan-ssi kau mengganti pakaianmu?" Tanya produser Lee

"Hmm. Aku tidak nyaman dengan pakaian yang tadi"

"Padahal kau lebih manis dengan pakaian pertamamu"

"Apa aku menarik perhatian anda produser?" Tanya Luhan

"Kita lihat nanti" jawab Lee Hwan menyeringai

"Bajingan itu benar-benar memiliki pikiran kotor" geram Kai yang mendengarkan

"Oh tahan aku untuk tidak membunuhnya sekarang" kini Sehun yang marah

Mereka telah sampai di sebuah hotel terdekat dari tempat audisi, pria mesum ini benar-benar ingin melakukan sesuatu pada Luhan karena membawanya ke hotel

"Saya pikir kita akan bisnis" kata Luhan

"Memang" jawab Lee Hwan datar

"Aku akan memberimu penawaran menarik" Lee menyeringai

"Sekarang" Kai menelpon Chanyeol di mobil sebelah, Chanyeol yang sudah membawa seluruh peralatan yang dibutuhkan mengaktifkan saluran online kepada tv lokal dan radio yang mau bekerja sama membantunya

"Kai sambungkan ke ponselku, aku akan menunggu didalam" pinta Sehun

"Hmm...baiklah, hati-hati Sehunna" teriak Kai melihat Sehun berlari ke dalam hotel

"Apa penawaran anda" tanya Luhan belum bergeming

"Aku ingin wajah cantik ini menghiasi malam-malam sepiku" katanya mulai mendekati Luhan

"Lebih baik anda menjaga jarak" kata Luhan tenang

"Wae? Kau bilang ingin segera menjadi artis, aku hanya ingin kau membayar ketenaranmu dengan menjadi teman malamku" Lee Hwan membelai pipi Luhan dengan sangat menjijikkan

"Lepaskan aku" jerit Luhan menghempaskan tangan Lee Hwan

Sehun sudah mengepalkan tangannya mendengar si brengsek ini menyentuh Luhan "nya"

"Kau tahu pria tua? Kau benar-benar tidak ada basa-basinya. Apa kau seperti ini pada semua artis mu?" jebak Luhan

"Kau sangat berani hmm?" tantang Lee Hwan

"Ya, aku seperti ini dengan semua artis yang menurutku bisa memuaskanku" seringainya kejam

Luhan sudah mengepalkan tangannya kesal,

"Well, aku tidak berminat lagi masuk ke agensimu. Apa kau melakukan ini juga pada BaekSoo hmm? Aku dengar mereka terjerat hukum karena mengabaikan kontrak dan kau yang menuntut mereka? Dasar gila" cibir Luhan

"Kau pikir kau bisa lari begitu saja dariku? Tidak akan mudah sayang. Dan benar BaekSoo seperti ini karena ulah Kyungsoo yang menolakku. Sebelumnya aku mendekati Baekhyun, tapi menurutku dia terlalu ekspresif jadi aku mencoba mendekati Kyungsoo. Tapi jalang itu terus menolakku. Jadi aku melaporkan mereka terlebih dulu, sebelum mereka menyerangku" desis Lee hwan

"Well, aku rasa cukup bermain-mainnya aku sudah sedikit menahan diri sejak kau tampil di panggung. Aku rasa aku juga tidak bisa menahan diri lagi" seringainya

"Kalau begitu sama denganku. Kita sudahi main-main ini. Kau lihat apa ini? Ini adalah bukti kejahatanmu. Dan jangan lupakan bahwa beberapa tv lokal dan radio menyiarkannya secara langsung" kini Luhan yang menyeringai

Lee Hwan tampak terkejut dengan penuturan Luhan dia sangat marah dan akan langsung menerjang Luhan

BRAK!

"Apa sudah selesai bermainnya?" Sehun dan Kai mendobrak pintu

Luhan langsung berlari ke pelukan Sehun

"Kai apakah sudah offline?" desis Sehun

"Sudah" balas Kai mendesis

Kedua pria ini mendekati sang produser dan

BUGH!

Keduanya menghajar Lee Hwan secara bergantian

Luhan hanya bisa menatapnya ngeri

BUGH!

Kai menghajar telak di wajahnya beberapa kali "ini untuk Kyungsoo"

BUGH!

"Dan ini karena menyentuh milikku" geram Sehun

Luhan menebak Lee Hwan akan segera mati jika tidak ada yang melerai Kai dan Sehun

"Luhan! Kau baik-baik saja" Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun datang dengan terengah

"KAI/SEHUN. Cukup!" teriak Chanyeol melerai

"Bunuh saja dia" desis Baekhyun

"Aku lebih senang melihatnya dipenjara" kekeh Luhan

Sehun dan Kai nampak terengah meninggalkan Lee Hwan yang sudah terkapar di lantai

"Cukup. Kita akan membawanya ke kantor polisi" kata Chanyeol susah payah"

"Baiklah, tuan Lee. Perkenalkan aku Park Chanyeol dari _**Fair Trade Commition Korea**_ dengan ini resmi melarang semua kegiatan anda dan agensi anda, karena kalian telah merugikan artis kalian. Terutama artis trainee, kami menyelidik banyak kecurangan yang kalian lakukan pada artis kalian. Jadi artis kalian berhak untuk mendapatkan bayaran yang sesuai dan berhak pergi meninggalkan agensi kalian tanpa denda sepeser pun" ucap Chanyeol berjongkok di samping Lee Hwan yang sudah setengah sadar

"Kau tidak akan menyukai hukuman yang menantimu. Percayalah" desis Chanyeol

"Bawa dia" perintah Chanyeol pada anak buahnya

"Luhan kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Chanyeol

"I'm Ok" gumam Luhan menggemaskan

"Baiklah, Baekhyun Kyungsoo kalian ikut aku untuk menjadi saksi. Percayalah ini akan jadi kemenangan kalian. Tanpa dendan dan tanpa tekanan" Chanyeol tersenyum pada BaeSoo

"Aku menemanimu" Kai merangkul Kyungsoo

"Kita ikut?" bisik Luhan yang kini sudah kembali dipeluk Sehun

"Jangan macam-macam. Kita pulang" kesal Sehun

"Araseoo..pulang" Luhan menyengir menjawab Sehun

"Kalian tidak ikut?" tanya Chanyeol

"Tidak kami pulang saja" balas Sehun

"Baiklah. Sampai nanti. Lu terimakasih ya" Kai mengusak rambut Luhan

"Yak! Aku lebih tua darimu" kesal Luhan

"Tapi kau lebih imut." Kekeh Kai

"Sampai nanti" semuanya melambai pamit pada Sehun dan Luhan

"Ayo pergi" Sehun merangkul pinggang Luhan

"ayoo" semangat Luhan yang sudah senang bisa membantu

**..**

**..**

**..****  
**

Sehun membawa Luhan menuju parkiran mobil dan siap untuk meninggalkan hotel yang hampir membuat Luhan nya disentuh oleh keparat seperti Lee Hwan itu.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu lagi" Sehun menatap Luhan tajam

"Iya sayang, aku takut sekali didalam tadi" rengek Luhan

"Yasudah lupakan saja. Aku disini sekarang" katanya mengecup kening Luhan

"Sehunniee. Panass" Luhan kembali merengek

"Panas apalagi" tanya Sehun

"Bajunya mau ganti, aku panas" kesal Luhan

"Kalau begitu dimobil lepas saja semuanya" bisik Sehun menggoda

"Ishhh, yasuda aku mati kepanasan saja" kesal Luhan

"Araseo araseo kita ganti dulu" Sehun menarik Luhan ke toilet dan mengganti pakaiannya.

"Sehunnie aku bisa sendiri" kesal Luhan karena Sehun terus mengganti pakaiannya

"Jangan cerewet sayang" Sehun melepaskan pakaian Luhan dan hanya tersisa singlet hitam ketatnya. Kemudian ia melepas jas kerjanya dan memakaikannya ke Luhan

"Sudah merasa lebih baik?" Tanya Sehun

"Ummhh... Tentu saja" balas Luhan merona karena ini adalah kedua kalinya ia memakai jas Sehun yang sangat harum

"Lihat wajah meronamu. Membuatku ingin menelanmu hidup-hidup" goda Sehun dan tak lama tertawa

"Ayo kita pulang" ajaknya pada Luhan.

**..**

**..**

**..****  
**

Sehun menggenggam Luhan menuju lift ke apartemen mereka. Dan dengan sabar Sehun masih mendengarkan ocehan Luhan yang sangat cerewet menceritakan kejadian beberapa jam lalu

"Mukanya benar-benar mesum kau tahu Sehunna dan dia sangat menjijikan" cibir Luhan

"Iya aku tahu sayang" balas Sehun

"Dan dia sangat..."

"Oppa" teriak seorang perempuan berlari mendekati Sehun

"Sehun oppa" teriaknya lagi

Sehun pun menoleh karena namanya dipanggil

"Oh. Hai Sulli" sapa Sehun mengetahui siapa yang memanggilnya

Luhan yang tidak suka langsung membawa tangan Sehun melingkar di pinggangnya

"Sudah lama sekali oppa. Kau kenapa tak menghubungiku" katanya kesal pada Sehun

"Aku sibuk" balas Sehun

"Oppa dia siapa?" Tanya Sulli melihat Luhan yang terus menempel pada Sehun

"Kau yang siapa?" Luhan bertanya balik

"Yak! Bukannya kau pria yang berada di apartemen Chanyeol oppa? Apa kau menggoda Sehun oppa sekarang?" Tuduh Sulli

"Cerewet sekali. Jaga bicaramu, aku tidak pernah menggoda Sehun" kesal Luhan

Ponsel Sehun bergetar membuatnya tidak bisa melerai Sulli dan Luhan yang terus bertengkar

"Sayang aku angkat telpon dulu" Sehun memberitahu Luhan

"Sayang?! Yak! Sebenarnya kau siapa?" Teriak Sulli tak terima

"Oppa dia siapa?" Tanya Sulli masih bertanya

"Aku orang yang sangat Sehun cintai" pamer Luhan

"Benarkah? Sehun oppa tidak pernah menceritakan apapun" cibir Sulli

Tak lama setelah mengangkat telepon, Sehun kembali menghampiri Luhan dan Sulli yang masih bertengkar

"Lu, aku harus kembali ke kantor, sepertinya akan lembur. Ada klien Jepang yang datang. Kau tidak apa-apa kan sendirian?" Tanya Sehun

"Hmmm aku tidak apa-apa sayang" balas Luhan tersenyum

"Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu" pamit Sehun mencium kening Luhan

"Oppa" teriak Sulli karena merasa diabaikan

"Kita bicara nanti Sulliya, aku buru-buru. Dah" pamit Sehun meninggalkan Luhan dan Sulli  
**  
****..**

**..**

**..**

Luhan melambai mengantar kepergian Sehun sambil tersenyum, mengabaikan Sulli yang sudah setengah mati kesal melihat adegan memuakkan ini

"KAU!" tunjuk Sulli

"Kau pasti mengancam Sehun oppa kenapa dia begitu baik padamu" teriak Sulli

Luhan tidak mempedulikannya dan kembali menunggu pintu lift terbuka

"Apa kau kekasih Sehun oppa?" tanya Sulli tak sabar

"Eh?" Luhan merespon

"Hah, sudah kuduga. Kau bukan kekasihnya. Kau hanya teman berbagi kesepian Sehun oppa. Kalau begitu kau tidak terlalu berharga untuknya" desis Sulli

"Dia mencintaiku" geram Luhan

"Ah benarkah? Lalu apa dia pernah memintamu untuk menjadi kekasihnya dan menemani hidupnya selamanya?" tanya Sulli meremehkan

Luhan hanya diam, memang benar dirinya dan Sehun tidak pernah terikat hubungan semacam kekasih atau yang lainnya, hal itu bermula karena ketakutan Luhan jika pada akhirnya Sehun akan membencinya bila sesuatu yang buruk terjadi.

Well, bukankah Sehun sudah sempat membencinya karena kepergiannya ke Cina bahkan mereka tidak berstatus apa-apa kecuali teman saat itu. Tapi nyatanya mereka bisa kembali bersama lagi bahkan tanpa status yang mengikat.

Bukankah bukti kebersamaan mereka dan kata cinta yang terlontar sudah cukup? Tapi kenapa kali ini Luhan merasa kosong di hatinya. Tidak seperti Kyungsoo yang diminta Kai menjadi kekasihnya

Tidak seperti Baekhyun yang mungkin sebentar lagi akan resmi menjadi kekasih Chanyeol karena Chanyeol berencana untuk hidup bersama.

Luhan tidak pernah mempermasalahkan ini sebelumnya, tapi kenapa sekarang terasa berbeda dan kosong

"Sudah kuduga dia tidak memintamu, jadi aku rasa kau bukan masalah besar. Aku akan mendapatkan Sehun Oppa. Aku sudah mengejarnya selama lima tahun hanya untuk ditolak. Well, aku tidak menerima penolakan" desis Sulli memasuki lift yang ditunggu Luhan dan meninggalkan Luhan yang masih berfikir.

Luhan memutuskan untuk bertanya pada Sehun nanti saat Sehun pulang. Sekarang ia memutuskan untuk kembali ke apartemen Sehun dan menunggu Sehun pulang.

**..**

**..**

**..**

"Lu, bangun" suara Sehun membangunkannya

"Hey sayang kau sudah pulang?" tanya Luhan

"Hmmm.. sebenarnya aku baru pulang jam empat pagi. Tapi aku harus pergi lagi sekarang. Aku sedang sibuk sayang" Sehun memberitahu Luhan

"Sekarang jam berapa?" tanya Luhan

"Sudah jam enam pagi"

"Apa? Sudah pagi?" kesal Luhan

"Hmm.. kau sepertinya ketiduran di sofa. Aku baru memindahkanmu dua jam yang lalu"

"Makanlah sarapanmu dan berangkat ke kantor menggunakan taksi ya. Aku pergi sayang" pamit Sehun mencium kening Luhan dan terburu-buru pergi

"Sehun..tapi aku.."

"Aku ingin bertanya" lirih Luhan karena Sehun sudah tidak terlihat

Tak lama setelah bersiap-siap, Luhan berangkat bekerja ke kantor Sehun

**..**

**..**

**..**

Tak seperti biasanya, kantor Sehun terlihat sibuk hari ini. Luhan saja sudah mengantar minum sebanyak empat kali ke ruangan Sehun. Tapi Sehun tidak melihatnya sama sekali, Luhan merasa cemas karena Sehun tampaknya sedang sangat sibuk

"Luhan"panggil ketua Lee

"Ah selamat pagi ketua. Ada apa?" tanya Luhan membungkukan badan

"Aku ingin bicara denganmu sebentar"

"Baiklah ketua, silakan duduk" Luhan menarik kursi untuk ketua Lee

"Umm.. aku tidak tahu bagaimana memulainya. Tapi ini sudah tiga bulan Lu" ketua Lee memberitahu

"Lalu kenap…. Oh saya mengerti ketua. Apakah pegawaimu yang cuti sudah siap bekerja kembali?" tanya Luhan

"Ya, dia mulai kembali bekerja lusa nanti. Jika kau mau, aku akan bicara pada direktur dan bertanya kau bisa ditempatkan di posisi apa, jadi kau tidak perlu berhenti" saran ketua Lee

"Tidak perlu ketua. Aku rasa aku akan berhenti. Lagipula direktur sangat sibuk" kata Luhan tersenyum

"Entahlah. Aku bahkan belum berbicara dengan direktur. Apa kau yakin?" Tanya ketua Lee

"Hmm... Besok akan menjadi hari terakhirku, aku sangat yakin"

"Baiklah kalau itu keputusanmu" Ketua Lee menepuk bahu Luhan kemudian pergi

"Haaah" Luhan mendesah panjang

"Luhan!" Pekik Sunhyee yang tiba-tiba masuk

"Kau gila? Kau mau berhenti? Shireo" kesal Sunhyee

"Aku tidak punya pilihan lain" lirih Luhan

"Bicaralah dengan direktur" paksa Sunhyee

"Aku bahkan baru mempunyai teman dan kau sudah mau pergi" Sunhyee masih berteriak

"Aku mohon kau tidak boleh seperti ini" bujuk Sunhyee

"Araseo araseo. Aku akan mencoba bicara dengan direktur" kata Luhan tertawa

"Itu baru Luhan" gemas Sunhyee

"Cepatlah keruangannya sekarang. Direktur sedang sendirian" Sunhyee memberitahu

"Benarkah?" Luhan langsung bergegas ke ruangan Sehun

Tok! Tok!

Tok! Tok!

"Masuk"

"Hay sayang, ada apa?" Sapa Sehun melihat Luhan yang masuk

"Umm Sehunnie apa sangat sibuk?" Tanya Luhan

"Seperti yang kau lihat. Aku bahkan sudah merasa sesak" keluh Sehun

"Jangan terlalu lelah" Luhan mengkhawatirkan Sehun

Sehun memandang Luhan dan tersenyum

"Sayang kemarilah" kata Sehun menepuk pahanya mengisyaratkan Luhan untuk duduk

"Tidak mau" Luhan menatap horor, takut kegiatan panas mereka sebelumnya terulang

"Aku tidak akan macam-macam. Aku janji" kekeh Sehun

Percaya tidak percaya, Luhan menghampiri Sehun dan duduk dipangkuan Sehun, menatapnya.

"Jadi aku belum menciummu seharian ini" Sehun memberitahu Luhan

Luhan langsung mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Sehun dan mulai melumatnya. Dia membuka akses untuk Sehun dan Sehun langsung menyesap apa saja yang ada di mulut Luhan

"Hmphhhh..Sehunmmphh" desah Luhan saat Sehun mulai memasukkan tangannya ke dalam kemeja Luhan dan bermain di perut dan dada Luhan.

RRING!  
RRING!  
RRING!

"Erhhhh" erang Sehun karena kesal diganggu dan tak lama mengangkat telpon yang berdering di ruangannya

"Ini aku" jawab Sehun

"APA?" Teriak Sehun membuat Luhan mengejang kaget, Sehun mengelus punggung Luhan karena tahu telah membuatnya terkejut.

Sambil menunggu Sehun, Luhan bersandar memeluk Sehun erat dipangkuannya.

"Baiklah. Aku segera kesana" balas Sehun menutup telponnya

Sehun mendesah panjang karena masalah proyek barunya

"Sayang" panggil Sehun membuat Luhan turun dari pangkuannya karena ia hendak berdiri

"Sehunnie mau kemana?" Tanya Luhan

Sehun masih mempersiapkan berkas-berkasnya, setelah selesai ia menatap Luhan

"Maaf sayang, aku sedang sibuk. Mungkin aku pulang malam lagi. Kau makanlah dengan Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo dan jangan ketiduran di sofa lagi. Aku mencintaimu" katanya mengecup bibir Luhan dan bergegas pergi

"Sehun aku..." Kesal Luhan karena tidak bisa bicara dengan Sehun tentang pekerjaannya

"Dasar Sehunnie. Aku juga mencintaimu" balas Luhan tersenyum.

Tapi entah mengapa kali ini pernyataan cinta keduanya terasa mengganjal.

Luhan juga belum bertanya tentang dirinya untuk Sehun seperti apa. Banyak pertanyaan yang menghantuinya, tapi karena Sehun sibuk dia tidak punya kesempatan bertanya.

Luhan bergegas keluar dari ruangan Sehun dan kembali ke ruangannya.

"Lu bagaimana?" Tanya Sunhyee tak sabar

"Direktur sangat sibuk. Aku belum sempat bicara dengannya" kata Luhan tak bersemangat

"Hey apa ketua tidak bisa menempatkanku disini saja?" Tanya Luhan

"Setahuku bagian personalia full team jika besok Minah kembali. Ketua tidak punya wewenang menempatkanmu di bagian yang bukan ia pimpin" Sunhyee menjelaskan

"Oh begitu. Yasudah besok aku coba lagi" kata Luhan tersenyum dan kembali bekerja.

**..**

**..**

**..****  
**

Luhan sedang dalam perjalanan pulangnya ke apartemen. Dia sengaja pulang terlambat berharap Sehun segera kembali ke kantor, tapi sepertinya harapan memang tinggal harapan sampai jam delapan malam Sehun tidak kembali ke kantor.

Luhan memasuki gedung apartemen dengan lesu dan tak lama ada yang memanggilnya

"Luhan" panggil seseorang dari arah pintu masuk kafe

"Hey Baek" Luhan melambai ke Baekhyun yang memanggilnya

"Anak ini benar-benar masih bayi. Cepat kesini" gerutu Baekhyun

Luhan tersenyum kecut kemudian menghampiri Baekhyun.

"Kau kenapa lesu sekali. Sehun belum mencharge mu?" Goda Baekhyun

"Kau ini" kesal Luhan cemberut

"Aigooo imut sekali Lulu jika cemberut" gemas Baekhyun

"Ayo masuk. Kita makan dulu" ajak Baekhyun

Ternyata Baekhyun tidak sendirian, sudah ada Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol disana

"Lu cepat kemari" panggil Kyungsoo tak sabar

"Ada apa?" Tanya Luhan

"Lihat ini. Ada yang mengunggah video mu waktu audisi kemarin, dan tak disangka sudah 200 ribu viewers yang me-like nya. Kau hebat" kikik Kyungsoo

"Benarkah? Baiklah kalau begitu, aku akan jadi artis saja" kekeh Luhan

"Baca komentar-komentar mereka" Kyungsoo menunjuk di kotak comment

"Oppa ini tampan sekali... Oppa ini seksi... Ya Tuhan, apa dia punya kekasih? Dia sangat tampan..."

"Dan yang paling lucu yang ini Lu" kata Kyungsoo membacakan

"Aku pernah melihat oppa ini, dia menggantikan Kyungsoo oppa berlari dari kejaran kami" Kyungsoo tertawa membacanya

"Aku benar-benar harus jadi artis" Luhan terkekeh sekali lagi.

"Yak! Kau ini kenapa si? Kenapa tidak bersemangat?" Protes Baekhyun

"Entahlah" jawab Luhan

"Oia Kyung, apa Kai sedang sibuk akhir-akhir ini?" Tanya Luhan

"Hmm dia sibuk. Dia bilang sedang ada proyek baru dengan Sehun dan klien dari Jepang" jawab Kyungsoo

"Sehun juga sibuk" gumam Luhan

"Mereka tidak akan macam-macam tenanglah Lu" Chanyeol memberitahu Luhan yang kelihatan panik

"Chanyeol!" Kata Luhan tiba-tiba

"A-ada apa? Aku salah bicara?" Tanya Chanyeol

"Aniya. Apa kau punya sepupu wanita?" Tanya Luhan

"Ah sepupu monstermu yeol" kekeh Baekhyun

"Iya benar dia monster" Luhan menyetujuinya

"Haha.. Sulli maksudmu? Dia memang seperti itu" tawa Chanyeol karena Baekhyun dan Luhan tidak menyukai Sulli

"Apa dia menyukai Sehun?" Tanya Luhan langsung

"Eeehh?" Membuat Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun menganga

"Ummmhh bagaimana ya" Chanyeol bingung memulai

"Ceritakan" kesal Luhan

"Sulli memang sudah menyukai Sehun semenjak pertama kali bertemu. Dia bahkan memperkenalkan Sehun sebagai kekasihnya pada keluarganya, keluargaku dan teman-temannya"

"Mwo? La-lalu bagaimana tanggapan Sehun?" Luhan terkejut mendengarnya

"Sehun tentu saja tidak menanggapinya, hanya saja karena dia terlalu tidak peduli, membuat Sulli seenaknya tentang status mereka" Chanyeol menceritakan

"Pantas saja" lirih Luhan

"Hey Lu, Sehun hanya melihatmu kenapa kau sangat khawatir" kesal Kyungsoo

"Tapi aku bukan kekasihnya" kata Luhan yang sudah mau menangis

"Jangan bilang kalian masih suka hubungan tanpa status" geram Baekhyun

"Ini salahku Baek, dulu Sehun selalu memintaku menjadi kekasihnya tapi aku terus menolak status kekasih diantara kami. Aku selalu memarahinya jika dia memintaku menjadi kekasihnya. Karena itulah dia tidak pernah meminta lagi sejak saat itu bahkan hingga sekarang" kata Luhan yang sudah terisak

"Lu jangan menangis. Bicaralah padanya" Kyungsoo kini memeluk Luhan menenangkannya

Sementara Chanyeol yang meminta penjelasan dilarang oleh Baekhyun. Baekhyun mengatakan akan menjelaskannya nanti

"Apa pekerjaan sepupumu? Dia sangat cantik" tanya Luhan di tengah isakannya

"Dia model" jawab Chanyeol

"Pantas saja.." Kata Luhan pelan

"Kyungie bagaimana ini aku kalah semua-muanya dari dia..huwaaaaaa" Luhan menangis seperti bayi dipelukan Kyungsoo

"Ya tuhan Lu, kau tidak perlu menangis seperti ini" kini Baekhyun ikut memeluk Luhan yang benar-benar seperti bayi

"Sehun hanya akan melihatmu. Iya kan yeol?" Tanya Baekhyun galak pada Chanyeol

"Te-tentu saja, Sulli tidak ada apa-apa nya" kekeh Chanyeol yang bingung dengan ketiga pria didepannya yang begitu sensitif.

Sementara Luhan terus merengek dan mengeluh di pelukan Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun

"Lu, sebenarnya berapa usiamu" kekeh Kyungsoo yang kewalahan dengan tangisan Luhan.

**..**

**..**

**..**

Keesokan paginya Luhan terbangun dan tidak mendapati Sehun disana. Dia mulai merengek dan menggerutu lagi, tak lama ia melihat ponselnya dan membaca pesan yang masuk.

**From : My Sehunnie**  
_Luhannie sayang, maaf aku tidak bisa pulang malam ini. Aku dan Kai menemani klien kami yang berasal dari Jepang. Dia sangat suka mabuk, membuatku dan Kai harus menemaninya.__  
__Kita bertemu di kantor ya.__  
__Aku mencintaimu..._

Begitulah isi pesan Sehun yang sama sekali tak membantu mood Luhan yang sedang buruk. Karena yang Luhan inginkan adalah Sehun yang memanjakannya bukan Sehun yang sibuk.

Ia mendesah kesal dan segera bersiap ke kantor

"Mungkin ini hari terakhirku" gumam Luhan melihat dirinya di cermin dan kemudian berangkat kerja

Luhan berharap sekali Sehun ada di kantor hari ini, tapi lagi-lagi Sehun tidak ada di ruangannya. Proyek barunya mengharuskan dia untuk mengikuti berbagai meeting di tempat yang berbeda.

"Bertemu di kantor apanya" kesal Luhan karena tidak melihat Sehun di ruangannya

Sehun tak kunjung datang sampai jam kerja Luhan usai. Karena tidak ada kepastian tentang pekerjaannya, mau tak mau ini merupakan hari terakhir Luhan bekerja

Tok! Tok!

"Masuk"

"Ketua. Ini saya" kata Luhan memasuki ruangan ketua Lee

"Ah Luhan. Ada apa?" Tanya ketua Lee

"Ini sudah jam pulang saya, tapi saya belum juga bertemu direktur. Jadi saya beramsusi bahwa ini hari terakhir saya bekerja"

Ketua Lee mendengarkan dengan perhatian

"Terimakasih untuk kesempatan bekerja yang telah diberikan kepada saya tiga bulan ini ketua. Anda benar-benar penolong saya selama tiga bulan ini. Terimakasih atas kepercayaan yang telah diberikan kepada saya disaat direktur sama sekali tidak mempercayai saya. Terimakasih ketua. Saya pamit" Luhan bergetar mengucapkannya. Dia memang tidak pernah bisa mengucapkan selamat tinggal

"Luhan" panggil ketua Lee

"Iya ketua" kata Luhan kembali menghadap ketua Lee

"Aku punya firasat kita akan bekerja sama lagi. Sukses untukmu sementara ini" katanya tersenyum

"Hmm... Terimakasih ketua" Luhan membungkukan badan dan keluar dari ruangan

Di luar, Sunhyee sudah menunggunya dengan mata berkaca-kaca

"Jadi? Apakah ini perpisahan?" Tanyanya menahan isak

"Ummhhhh" Luhan tampak menggoda

"Luhan" protes Sunhyee

"Bukan. Ini bukan perpisahan, kita masih bisa bertemu diluar hmm" Luhan menenangkan Sunhyee

"Baiklah. Aku pegang janjimu" katanya menatap Luhan

"Luhan" panggil Sunhyee

"Hmm" balas Luhan

"Apa aku boleh memelukmu?" Tanyanya takut-takut

"Tentu saja" Luhan memeluk Sunhyee yang tampaknya sangat sedih karena Luhan berhenti kerja

"Sukses untukmu" kata Sunhyye

"Hmm terimakasih teman pertamaku" kekeh Luhan membuat Sunhyee tertawa di pelukannya.

**..**

**..**

**..****  
**

Luhan tengah berjalan pulang ke apartemen Sehun. Karena masih jam tujuh malam. Luhan memutuskan untuk berjalan kaki, menuju halte bis terdekat. Saat sedang melamun di halte bis, ada mobil yang melewatinya.

Luhan mengernyit menebak karena pernah melihat mobil itu.

"Sehun?" Tanyanya dalam hati

Sehun tidak menggunakan audi putihnya, melainkan benz hitamnya yang dia pakai sebelum dirinya dan Luhan berbaikan.

Luhan memutuskan mengikuti mobil itu, karena mobil itu parkir di kafe tidak jauh dari halte bis

Dan benar saja itu memang Sehun. Sehun keluar dari mobilnya

Namun tampaknya Sehun tidak sendirian dia bersama

"Sulli?!" Pekik Luhan tertahan

Luhan tanpa sadar mencengkram erat jaketnya, dia juga kemudian melangkah masuk ke kafe dimana Sehun dan Sulli berada

Luhan duduk dipojokan belakang memperhatikan Sehun. Dia sedang mati-matian menahan diri untuk tidak marah apalagi sampai menangis, dia masih fokus memperhatikan Sehun

Tapi sialnya, Sulli melihat Luhan dan menyeringai sangat jahat.

Tak berapa lama kemudian, datang dua orang pria bergabung dengan Sehun dan Sulli. Luhan mulai mendengarkan percakapan mereka.

"Hey Sehun, aku tidak menyangka kau benar-benar datang" kata seorang pria

"Aku menemaninya" jawab Sehun yang sepertinya fokus pada minumannya

"Lalu apa kalian sepasang kekasih?" Tanya pria yang satunya

"Hmm begitulah" jawab Sehun melihat kedua pria didepannya

Luhan mendengarnya, dia bahkan tersedak minumnya. Dia tidak percaya dengan apa yang dia dengar. Dia tahu harus bicara dengan Sehun, tapi tidak dalam keadaan seperti ini

Ditambah sekarang Sulli sedang berbisik seperti menggoda Sehun, dia bangun dari duduknya dan pura-pura terjatuh membuat Sehun secara reflek menangkapnya, dan adegan yang Luhan lihat adalah mereka sedang berpelukan dan sebentar lagi mungkin akan berciuman.

Luhan menghela nafas kasar

"Oh ayolah" geram Luhan berlari keluar

Luhan bergegas pergi keluar tanpa terlihat oleh Sehun diiringi dengan senyum Sulli yang sangat jahat

**..**

**..**

**..**

Luhan kembali ke halte bis tempatnya menunggu tadi, dia melewatkan empat bis yang melewatinya, karena sekarang sedang berperang batin antara pulang atau tidak.

Luhan menangis? Ya dia sudah menangis, menangis karena kesal, menangis karena seharian ini tidak melihat Sehun dan bonus untuknya karena sekalinya melihat Sehun dia bersama nenek sihir.

"Sebenarnya aku apa untukmu?" isak Luhan kesal

"Sehunnnnie pabooooo" teriak Luhan

"eh?'

"Kau kan ahjussi yang kerumahku" tebak seorang anak kecil yang sekarang berdiri di depan Luhan

"Siapa lagi ini" kesal Luhan yang sedang menutupi wajahnya dengan tangannya

"Dia siapa?" tanya seorang anak kecil lainnya

"ahjussi yang aku ceritakan" jawab si anak kecil yang mengenali Luhan

"Ahjussi" panggil anak kecil itu lagi, membuat Luhan mau tak mau menoleh ke arahnya

"Kau kan…" gumam Luhan masih mengingat-ingat

"Yak! Kau Ziyu kan? Kenapa ada disini? Ini sudah malam" tanya Luhan

"Ahjussi sendiri sedang apa menangis di halte sendirian?' tanya Ziyu

"Siapa yang menangis" kesal Luhan menghapus jejak airmatanya

"Dia mengelak. Jelas-jelas dia menangis" sindir anak kecil yang bersama Ziyu membuat Luhan mendelik padanya

"Yak! Kalian belum menjawabku. Dia siapa?' tanya Luhan pada Ziyu

"Ini Haowen ahjussi" Ziyu mengenalkan

"Oh.. jadi ini paca…" mulut Luhan dibekap oleh Ziyu. Ziyu tidak mau Luhan asal bicara

"Wae?" kesal Luhan

"Ckkkckckc… kalian seperti anak kecil saja" cibir Haowen

"Astaga anak ini! Kalian yang anak kecil" geram Luhan

"Ahjussi kami tersesat" lirih Ziyu

"Aku bisa menemukan jalan Ziyu-ya" protes Haowen

"Tapi kita sudah satu jam berjalan Haowennie" kesal Ziyu

"Kalian tersesat? Memangnya kalian dari mana?" tanya Luhan

"Kami baru saja melihat pesta kembang api. Tapi karena Ziyu ke toilet, kami ditinggalkan oleh rombongan" lirih Ziyu

"Kalian ditinggalkan?" tanya Luhan curiga

"Oh baiklah, kami mengendap ikut masuk. Jadi mereka tidak tahu kalau kami ikut" Haowen mengakui

"Sudah kuduga" kekeh Luhan

"Kalian benar-benar sepertiku dan Sehun" kata Luhan tertawa dan moodnya menjadi baik melihat duplikatnya dan Sehun

"Ayo aku antar pulang anak nakal" Luhan menarik telinga Ziyu dan Haowen bergantian sebagai hukuman

"Ishh ahjussi sakit" protes keduanya

"Kalian bisa diculik berkeliaran jam segini, dasar bodoh" kesal Luhan menggandeng kedua anak kecil ini di tangan kanan-kirinya

Luhan hendak berjalan meninggalkan halte, sampai ada pria berbaju hitam-hitam menghadangnya

"Hay Luhan, sudah lama tak bertemu" katanya menyeringai

Luhan memandang takut dari bawah, perlahan ke atas sampai akhirnya dia bertatapan wajah dengan orang yang menghadangnya.

"Tae-Taewoon-_ssi" _ gumam Luhan tak percaya. Dia menggenggam erat Haowen dan Ziyu untuk menahan rasa takutnya dan melindungi dua anak kecil yang sedang bersamanya ini

* * *

_**tobecontinued..**_

* * *

_**ciye tegang...ciye kesellll...ciyeee.. wkkwk**_

_**Ga usah tegang ya kamu kamu... besok juga udah Sehun Luhan sayang-sayangan lagi :P**_

**_Kirain udah ga ada yang inget Sulli , dia nongol di chapter 6 tapi aku baca di kotak review ada yang nanyain dan masih inget heheh.. _**

**_Sulli emang udah dari awal bakal dijadiin konflik...tapi ga ribet tenang aja_**

**_soooooooo,,,,_**

_**jangan salahin triplet ya salahin Sehun aja kenapa di kafe bareng Sulli coba -_-**_

**_jangan salahin triplet ya salahin aja Taewoon kenapa dia tau-tau muncul lagi -_-_**

**_aku bukan tipe author yang tiba-tiba menghilangkan karakter tanpa sebab sih, jadi terpaksan dimunculin lagi si tawon dan Sulli.. maapin maapin_**

**_Terakhirr..._**

**_Selamat baca dan Review semuaaa :*_**


	14. Chapter 14

_part 14 : Let's Stop Being Friends_

* * *

**Let's Stop Being Friends**

**cast : Oh Sehun, Xi Luhan and others**

**Rated : T-M**

**Boy and Boy Love**

**DLDR!**

* * *

_**Flashback**_

_"Hay Luhan, sudah lama tak bertemu" katanya menyeringai_

_Luhan memandang takut dari bawah, perlahan ke atas sampai akhirnya dia bertatapan wajah dengan orang yang menghadangnya._

_"Tae-Taewoon-ssi" gumam Luhan tak percaya. Dia menggenggam erat Haowen dan Ziyu untuk menahan rasa takutnya dan melindungi dua anak kecil yang sedang bersamanya ini_

**_End Of Flashback_**

_._

_._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Ahjussi dia siapa? Ziyu takut" tanya Ziyu yang sudah bersembunyi di belakang Luhan

"Kau takut? Hmm..sama denganku, aku juga takut" gumam Luhan sangat pelan

"Yak! Ahjussi jelek jangan ganggu ahjussi cantik dan Ziyu" teriak Haowen yang sudah berdiri di depan Luhan merentangkan tangannya melindungi Luhan dan Ziyu

"Ahjussi cantik dia bilang. Yak! Bocah kecil aku tidak cantik" protes Luhan pelan

"Haowen kemari" Luhan menarik Haowen kesampingnya, karena terlalu berbahaya mengetes kesabaran psyco seperti Taewoon ini

"Dan kau! Oh ayolah kenapa tidak datang lain kali saja. Kenapa harus saat aku membawa dua anak kecil ini" teriak Luhan untuk mengatasi takutnya

"Aku sudah mengikutimu tiga hari ini, baru kali ini kau tidak bersama direktur brengsek itu" desis Taewoon

"Sehunku tidak brengsek. Kau yang brengsek" geram Luhan

Luhan kembali menggandeng tangan Ziyu dan Haowen di masing-masing tangannya. Kemudian dia sedikit mengerling kepada keduanya untuk segera berlari

"Aku rasa cukup bermainnya Luhan, anak kecil ini mau dibunuh atau dibuat pingsan?" tanya Taewoon kejam, membuat Ziyu dan Haowen menggenggam erat tangan Luhan

"Dasar gila" cibir Luhan

"Sehun!" pekik Luhan

Taewoon menoleh ke belakang dan tak menemukan siapapun

"Ayo lari" teriak Luhan menggendong Ziyu dan menggenggam Haowen

"Dengarkan aku, apapun yang terjadi jangan lepaskan genggamanku. Kalian mengerrti kan?" tanya Luhan pada keduanya

"N-ne ahjussi" jawab keduanya yang mulai ketakutan

"Sial" geram taewoon yang merasa dibohongi dan kehilangan Luhan lagi

"Ayolah. Kau tak akan bisa lari jauh. Kau membawa dua bocah sialan itu, kau tidak akan sanggup berlari percayalah" teriak Taewoon yang mulai mendekati Luhan

"Jangan dengarkan dia, kita tetap berlari, oke" kata Luhan yang mulai terengah

"Ahjussi, Ziyu mau turun saja. Kau tampak kesakitan aku menggenggam bahumu terlalu keras" kata Ziyu meminta turun

"Baiklah.. tapi kau harus menggenggam tanganku. Mengerti kan?" tanya Luhan

"iya ahjussi Ziyu mengerti"

Tak lama Luhan menurunkan Ziyu dan menggenggam Ziyu di tangan kirinya sementara Haowen digenggam di tangan kanan nya

"Kau tahu! Lebih baik berhenti saja. Jangan membuat kedua anak itu mati kehabisan nafas. Aku sudah sangat geram padamu dan Sehun. Cepat berhenti!" teriak Taewoon

"Jangan dengarkan dia. Kita harus berlari, jangan dengarkan orang jelek itu oke. Kita harus lari ke sebrang jalan itu. Masih banyak kedai yang buka. Kita akan minta tolong" Luhan semakin menggenggam Ziyu dan Haowen

"Ahjussi Ziyu takut" kini Ziyu sudah menangis

"Iya aku juga takut, tapi aku janji kalian akan baik-baik saja" katanya terengah

Luhan melewati jalan tikus yang ia tahu, ia tidak mau membuat Taewoon gampang menemukannya. Dia terus menggenggam erat Ziyu dan Haowen sambil berlari.

Luhan semakin cepat berlari sementara kedua anak kecil yang dibawanya sudah tampak kelelahan terutama Ziyu

BRUK!

"Huwaaaaaa" tangis Ziyu pecah karena kakinya tersandung batu, membuat lututnya robek dan mengeluarkan darah

"Ziyu" pekik Haowen khawatir

"Ziyu kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Luhan yang mulai panik

"Huwaa eommaaaaa" teriak Ziyu

"Kita akan segera ke eomma hmm… jangan menangis aku mohon" pinta Luhan

"Ziyu apa sakit?" tanya Haowen yang juga menangis karena Ziyu "nya" kesakitan

"Aku harus bagaimana" gumam Luhan frustasi

Tak lama terdengar suara langkah kaki mendekat, dan menampilkan Taewoon dengan wajah marahnya

"Aku bilang berhenti" teriak Taewoon

Luhan berdiri di depan Ziyu dan Haowen melindungi keduanya

"H-hey, kenapa tidak kita antar pulang anak-anak ini dulu? Setelah itu kau bebas menangkapku" kata Luhan bodoh

"Kau tahu karena Sehun aku tidak memiliki pekerjaan apapun sekarang? Kau tahu karena Sehun semua bisnisku ketahuan ilegal? Kau tahu karena Sehun aku tidak mempunyai apa-apa sekarang" teriaknya marah

"Kalau kau bertanya padaku, jujur aku tidak tahu" kekeh Luhan

"H-hikss ahjussi sakit" rintih Ziyu

"Kita akan kerumah sakit eoh, jangan khawatir" Luhan mencoba menenangkan Ziyu yang sedang dipeluk Haowen

"Hanya dengan menyakitimu aku bisa membalasnya" desis Taewoon

"Hah benarkah? Mungkin kau salah orang. Aku sepertinya tidak terlalu penting untuk Sehun" kesal Luhan

"Benarkah? Apa perlu dicoba?" tantang Taewoon semakin mendekat

"Aniya! Jangan mendekat. Kau membuat mereka ketakutan" teriak Luhan

"Kau atau mereka yang takut" seringai taewoon

"Hey, kau ingat kan? Aku bisa berkelahi asal kau tahu" ancam Luhan

"Buktikan" desis Taewoon

"Dasar gila" gumam Luhan

Luhan sedang bersiap-siap karena Taewoon semakin mendekat

"Menyiksamu lebih membuat Sehun menderita daripada membunuhmu" seringai Taewoon mengeluarkan pisau dari jas nya

"Kita akan bermain-main sebentar hmm" katanya yang sudah akan menggores wajah Luhan

"HYAAAAA!" teriak Taewoon ingin menancapkan pisaunya ke bahu Luhan.

"ARHHHHHH" teriakan Taewoon kali ini berbeda, dia seperti kesakitan, saat Luhan membuka mata, dilihatnya Haowen sedang menggigit paha Taewoon membuat Taewoon meringis kesakitan

"Dasar bocah setan" Taewoon menghempaskan Haowen ke tanah, membuat Haowen meringis

"Kau belum pernah merasakan pisau ya?" tanyanya pada Haowen

Luhan menatapnya ngeri karena sekarang Taewoon tanpa segan-segan akan menusukkan pisau ke seorang anak kecil

Luhan berlari dan menggenggam pisau yang akan ditancapkan pada Haowen

"Psikopat gila! Aku yang kau cari bukan mereka" desis Luhan masih menahan pisau

"Ahjussi" teriak Haowen saat tangan Luhan mulai mengucur darah segar

"Kau mau bukti?" tantang Luhan

"Baik! Aku buktikan"

BUGH!

Luhan memukul wajah Taewoon sampai dua kali baru bisa membuatnya tersungkur

"Kita lari" katanya menggendong Ziyu dan menggenggam Haowen

"Ahjussi..huwaaa.." kedua anak kecil itu benar-benar menangis sekarang

"Kalian sabar ya, aku mohon" pinta Luhan yang juga sudah merasa lelah

Luhan sedang berlari membawa kedua anak yang sedang tersesat ini, salahnya adalah membawa mereka ke gang sempit dan gelap, bukan ke jalan raya dan meminta tolong. Luhan sudah tidak tahu lagi harus kemana, dia hanya berlari mengikuti langkahnya

GREP!

"aaaaaghh Lepaskan aku" ronta Haowen yang kini ada di cengkraman Taewoon

"Yak! Lepaskan dia" teriak Luhan

"Haowenniie Huwaaaa" kini Ziyu yang menjerit

"Baiklah, baiklah. Kau mau aku kan? Bawa aku, lepaskan mereka" Luhan menyerahkan diri mendekati Taewoon

"Awas kalau kau berani memukulku lagi. Leher anak ini akan kugorok" ancam Taewoon

"Tidak. Aku tidak akan memukulmu, tapi….."

"Aghhhh.." pegangan Taewoon pada Haowen terlepas, karena Luhan baru saja mengigit keras telinganya

"Haowen lari" teriak Luhan histeris

Haowen pun berlari dan sesekali melihat ke arah Luhan, dia berniat mencari bantuan dan akan kembali lagi

"Dasar brengsek" erang Taewoon dia mencengkram lengan Luhan dan

BUGH!

Luhan terkena pukulan telak di perutnya membuat dirinya tersungkur

"Ahjussi" pekik Ziyu

"Aku baik-baik saja" lirih Luhan yang sedang tersungkur menatap Ziyu

"Kemari kau bajingan. Habis kesabaranku" katanya mencengkram kerah Luhan dan menekan telapak tangannya yang robek

"Aghhhhhhh" jerit Luhan kesakitan

"Ahjusssi huwaaa ahjussiiiii" teriak Ziyu melihat darah kembali keluar dari Luhan

"Anak kecil berisik!" geram Taewoon mendekati Ziyu

Ziyu semakin terisak karenanya, dia sangat ketakutan dan kesakitan karena lututnya berdarah

"Aku buat kau menjemput surga hmm" katanya hendak memukulkan balok ke Ziyu

"Andwaee!"

BUGH!

Luhan berlari memukul Taewoon menggunakan batu membuat pelipisnya berdarah

Taewoon sedang tersungkur, Luhan kembali menggendong Ziyu untuk berlari dan bersembunyi

"Ya! Kubunuh kalian" geram Taewoon kembali mengejar Luhan

"Sial! Kenapa buntu" teriak Luhan frustasi

"Kalian mau kemana lagi hmm?" Taewoon mendesak Luhan agar semakin terpojok

Luhan hanya bisa berjongkok memeluk Ziyu untuk melindunginya.

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

Di tempat lain, Sehun dan Sulli sedang berada di dalam mobil setelah selesai makan malam singkat di kafe.

Sekarang Sehun sedang menepikan mobilnya di halte yang belum lama Luhan duduki

"Jadi kita sudah impas oke"

"Tapi oppa"

"Mereka tidak akan mengganggumu lagi, percayalah" Sehun meyakinkan

"Tapi mereka akan segera tahu jika aku berbohong tentang hubungan kita" kesal Sulli

"Itu salahmu. Kau memang sudah berbohong dari awal" balas Sehun datar

"Oppa!" Teriak Sulli

"Dengar, aku berterimakasih padamu karena saat itu membantuku menggagalkan acara pertunangan bodoh yang diadakan kedua orang tuaku. Tapi kau tak bisa terus menerus mengikatku dengan hal itu."

"Jika Luhan belum disini, mungkin aku tidak peduli. Tapi sekarang ada Luhan dan dia tinggal denganku. Aku tidak mau membuatnya merasa aku membagi diriku dengan orang lain selain dirinya"

"Aku pernah kehilangan dia sekali, aku tak akan kehilangan dia lagi. Tidak akan pernah" ucap Sehun menatap tajam Sulli

"Apa kau sangat mencintainya?" Kesal Sulli

"Iya. Melebihi apapun di dunia ini" jawab Sehun yakin

Setelahnya tidak ada yang berbicara di dalam mobil.

"Kau boleh turun" katanya menyuruh Sulli turun

"Maaf tidak bisa mengantarmu pulang. Pikiranku sedang bercabang karena Luhan tidak mengabariku seharian ini dan ponselnya tidak aktif. Aku mau bergegas pulang"

"Oppa tapi ini sudah malam. Antarkan aku" protes Sulli

"Banyak taksi, naiklah, kau aman" Sehun masih berbicara dengan datar

"Oppa..."

"Sulli aku mohon" desis Sehun

"Cih, kalian bahkan bukan sepasang kekasih. Tapi kau seperti idiot bersamanya" geram Sulli keluar dari mobil Sehun

"Percayalah kami tidak butuh status seperti itu" katanya menatap tajam Sulli

"Terserah" Sulli membanting pintu mobil Sehun dan segera menyetop taksi kemudian pergi.

Membuat Sehun memijit keningnya yang berdenyut, entah kenapa perasaannya sangat buruk seharian ini. Sepulang kerja tadi ia sudah berencana menjemput Luhan dikantor dan mereka bisa makan malam bersama.

Tapi Sulli datang dan menagih janji Sehun. Sehun pernah berjanji pada Sulli bahwa dirinya bersedia menggunakan status palsu sebagai kekasihnya agar dia tidak diganggu oleh pria-pria bernafsu besar.

Sebelumnya Sehun sudah sering membantu Sulli, mengakui dirinya kekasih Sulli. Tapi itu dulu, sebelum Luhan datang. Tapi sekarang sudah ada Luhan dan terlebih lagi mereka sudah tinggal bersama. Sehun benar-benar tidak mau bertengkar lagi dengan Luhan. Apalagi karena masalah Sulli, itu sangat tidak penting menurutnya.

Jangan lupakan pertemuan Luhan dan Sulli di lift. Untung saja Sehun sangat sibuk saat itu. Jika tidak, Luhan pasti akan meminta jawaban dan penjelasan yang panjang mengenai siapa Sulli. Tapi mengingat Luhan selalu penasaran dengan siapa saja yang mendekati Sehun, pasti Luhan akan terus bertanya

Karena itulah, Sehun membantunya untuk yang terakhir kali, ia tak mau Luhan berfikir dia membagi dirinya dengan orang lain selain dengan Luhan.

"Sayang kau dimana?" Lirih Sehun yang melihat jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 10 malam. Tapi ponsel Luhan masih belum aktif

Sehun memutuskan untuk segera pulang ke apartemen mereka dan menjalankan mobilnya.

Sehun masih terus mencoba menghubungi Luhan, pikirannya tidak fokus dan tiba-tiba ada seorang anak kecil menghadangnya di tengah jalan. Sehun langsung mengerem dan sedikit membanting stirnya

CKIT!

Sehun berhasil mengerem. Kemudian dia sangat marah pada anak kecil itu, dia melepas sabuknya dan berjalan keluar

"Apa kau mau mati?" Teriak Sehun keluar dari mobilnya

Membuat anak kecil yang sedang memejamkan matanya itu menghela nafas lega

"Apa yang dilakukan anak kecil sepertimu malam-malam begini" Sehun masih berteriak

Anak kecil itu tidak menghiraukan teriakan Sehun. Ia berlari menghampiri Sehun dan menarik narik celana Sehun agar mengikutinya

"Egh? Ada apa?" Tanya Sehun bingung

"Ahjussi tolong..Zi-yu, ahjus-si can-tik, baha-ya" isaknya memeluk kaki Sehun

"Hey kau kenapa?" Tanya Sehun yang baru menyadari penampilan anak ini sangat berantakan seperi habis dikejar

"Ik-ikut Hao-wen hikssss" katanya menangis

Sehun mengikuti kemana arah perginya Haowen, dia mengernyit bingung karena Haowen membawanya ke gang sempit dan gelap. Tapi tak lama Sehun mendengar suara teriakan, membuatnya berlari untuk mengetahui apa yang terjadi.

**..**

**..**

**..****  
**

Luhan sudah terpojok tidak bisa berlari lagi, selain karena ia membawa Ziyu, tubuhnya mulai gemetar lagi karena rasa sakit mulai menjalar. Ia berjongkok melindungi Ziyu dipelukannya sambil menatap tajam Taewoon.

Goresan di telapak tangannya, beberapa pukulan Taewoon sukses membuatnya kehabisan tenaga dan tak bisa melakukan apa-apa lagi.

"Kalau kau ada masalah dengan Sehun, selesaikan dengannya, jangan denganku" kata Luhan terengah

"Dia tidak akan merasa sakit jika bukan kau yang disakiti. Si tolol itu dengan jelas mengatakannya saat rapat" desis Taewoon

"Lagipula disamping itu, aku masih sangat bernafsu melihatmu" seringai Taewoon membuat Luhan semakin erat memeluk Ziyu.

**..**

**..**

**..****  
**

Sehun semakin mendekat dengan suara tersebut dengan Haowen sebagai penunjuk jalannya

"Disitu ahjussi" tunjuk Haowen

Sehun mendekati orang tersebut dan matanya masih menyipitkan pandangan dengan apa yang terjadi

Semakin ia mendekat sosok itu semakin jelas

"Luhan?" Gumam Sehun menyadari siapa yang sedang berjongkok ketakutan sambil memeluk anak kecil

Sehun dengan otomatis mempercepat langkahnya sambil bersumpah akan membunuh siapapun orang itu yang mengejar Luhan dan dua anak yang tak dikenalnya

**..**

**..**

**..****  
**

Sama seperti Sehun yang terkejut. Luhan juga sangat terkejut melihat siapa yang mendekat

"Sehun?!" Pekik Luhan

"Kau pikir aku akan percaya kebohongan idiotmu lagi" geram Taewoon

"A-aniya. Lihatlah kebelakangmu" tunjuk Luhan dan tak lama

BUGH!

"Harusnya aku membunuhmu saja saat itu" geram Sehun

Saat Taewoon tersungkur, Sehun menghampiri Luhan

"Sayang kau tak apa-apa?" Katanya panik melihat Luhan

"Sehunnie syukurlah..huwaaa" tangis Luhan pecah memeluk Sehun

"Sudah reuni nya?" Tanya suara di belakang Sehun dan

BUGH!

Sehun tersungkur karena Taewoon memukul wajahnya dengan balok

"Sehun!" Teriak Luhan histeris

Sehun sedang menetralkan rasa sakitnya, sampai ia melihat Taewoon menghampiri Luhan lagi

Sehun bangun dan kembali menghajar Taewoon

"Sayang tunggu di mobil" teriak Sehun

"Kau, tunjukkan dimana mobilku pada Luhan" teriak Sehun pada Haowen, Haowen mengangguk mengerti

"Sehunnaaa..." lirih Luhan khawatir

"Aku baik-baik saja hmmm" katanya meyakinkan

Luhan berlari membawa Ziyu dan Haowen kedalam mobil Sehun, dia duduk di kursi belakang sambil memeluk Ziyu dan Haowen yang sudah ketakutan.

**..**

**..**

**..**

"Berdoa saja agar ada yang menolongmu kali ini" desis Sehun yang mulai menghajar Taewoon

Beberapa menit kemudian.

Sehun sudah selesai dengan acara "mari membunuh brengsek ini" Taewoon sudah babak belur dengan darah dimana-mana. Keadaan Sehun juga tidak terlalu baik, dia mengalami memar dan beberapa goresan di lengan

Sehun mengambil ponselnya dan menghubungi seseorang

"Paman suruh anak buahmu datang ke tempat yang akan aku beritahu lewat pesan. Pastikan dia sekarat. Kemudian lempar dia ke penjara. Tuduhkan semua kasus perusahaan padanya. Jangan biarkan dia lolos secara mudah" desis Sehun menutup telponnya dan mengirim pesan

"Kau! Katakan selamat datang pada penderitaan" balas Sehun menginjak muka Taewoon dan berlari ke dalam mobil

Sehun segera masuk kedalam mobilnya, dia menoleh ke belakang, melihat tangan Luhan sobek dan terus mengucurkan darah, belum lagi wajahnya yang kembali memar, dia merasa sangat gagal menjaga Luhan, membuatnya sangat geram

AGGHHHHH!

"Sial!" Teriak Sehun memukul keras kemudi mobilnya membuat ketiga orang dibelakangnya beringsut ketakutan

Tak lama ia menjalankan mobilnya ke rumah sakit.

Mereka sampai di rumah sakit dan terburu-buru masuk, Sehun menggendong Ziyu dan menggenggam Haowen, dia menyerahkan keduanya ke dokter anak.

Setelah selesai dengan Ziyu dan Haowen, dia menggenggam erat Luhan membawanya untuk diobati

**..**

**..**

**..**

"Luhan, aku penasaran denganmu. Kau anggota gangster atau semacamnya. Kenapa sangat sering terluka?" Kekeh Kyuhyun yang sedang mengobati Luhan

Luhan tidak sedang dalam moodnya untuk bercanda, dia hanya diam tidak menanggapi

"Baik. Selesai! Gantilah perbanmu dua kali sehari hmm. Pastikan sampai sobekannya tertutup baru kau boleh tidak menggunakan perban" kata Kyuhyun pada Luhan, Luhan hanya mengangguk

"Dan kau. Coba aku lihat" katanya memeriksa wajah Sehun,

"Memarmu akan hilang. Aku beri obat penghilang sakit saja hmm" katanya pada Sehun

Sama seperti Luhan, Sehun hanya mengangguk menatap ke arah Luhan

"Kalian aneh" cibir Kyuhyun pelan

Tak lama ada yang mengetuk ruangan Kyuhyun

"Masuk" kata Kyuhyun

Cklek!

"Dokter, ini anak-anak yang dibawa oleh pasien anda" kata seorang suster membawa Ziyu dan Haowen di kanan-kirinya

"Anak?" Kyunhyun mengernyit bingung

"Ah baiklah. Bawa mereka masuk"

"Ahjussii.. Ahjussi tidak apa-apa?" Teriak Ziyu khawatir

"Hmm aku tidak apa-apa. Kalian bagaimana?" Katanya memeriksa Ziyu dan Haowen

"Kami juga baik-baik saja" kata mereka bersamaan

"Ziyu mau pulang,, h-hiksss" Ziyu mulai menangis

"Ayo kita pulang" Luhan menggandeng keduanya keluar ruangan Kyuhyun

"Sial" geram Sehun yang melihatnya dan menyusul Luhan

"Mereka itu sedang kenapa sih?" gumam Kyuhyun tak habis pikir

"Kau pikir mau kemana?" geram Sehun mencengkram lengan Luhan

Sehun tahu ada sesuatu yang tidak beres dengan Luhan, dia sangat tahu sifat ini. Sifat jika Luhan sedang sangat marah pada Sehun, dia akan mendiami Sehun, tidak berbicara dan tidak menatap matanya

"Mengantar mereka pulang" jawabnya tanpa melihat Sehun

"Lu, kau kenapa?" tanya nya frustasi

"Aku kenapa? Aku dipukuli mantan anak buahmu bodoh" geram Luhan

"Maafkan aku tidak bisa menjagamu" lirih Sehun

"Kau memang hanya bisa menyakitiku" teriak Luhan membut pegangan Ziyu dan Haowen melonggar karena ketakutan.

"Kita bicara nanti. Kita antar mereka pulang dulu" kata Sehun menggendong Ziyu dan menggenggam Haowen meninggalkan Luhan di belakang mereka

**..**

**..**

**..**

Mereka sedang berada di mobil mengantar kepulangan Haowen dan Ziyu. Luhan menolak duduk disamping Sehun, akhirnya Haowenlah yang duduk di bangku samping kemudi. Sehun memperhatikan Luhan dari kaca spion. Luhan hanya diam tidak bicara, sementara tangannya tetap mengelus sayang Ziyu

"Apa ini rumahmu?" tanya Sehun pada Haowen

"Iya ahjussi" jawab Haowen

"Ahjussi cantik maaf merepotkanmu malam ini. Semoga aku bisa bertemu denganmu lagi. Ziyuya, Haowen pulang duluan, dah Ziyu" pamit Haowen pada Luhan dan Ziyu

Sehun mengantarkan Haowen kedepan rumahnya dan menjelaskan yang terjadi pada orangtuanya. Setelah memastikan Haowen tidak dimarahi Sehun kembali ke mobilnya.

Sehun menghela nafas kasar, saat Luhan tetap tidak mau duduk disampingnya. Sekarang Ziyu yang duduk di samping bangku kemudi.

"Ziyu.. nama mu Ziyu kan?" tanya Sehun

"Iya ahjussi" jawab Ziyu

"Dimana rumahmu?" tanya Sehun

"Rumahku adalah rumah ahjussi cantik yang dulu" kata Ziyu menjelaskan

"Benarkah?" tanya Sehun berharap Luhan merespon, nyatanya Luhan tetap diam

Sehun dengan segera mengantarkan Ziyu ke tempat tinggal Luhan yang dulu. Dia melakukan hal yang sama pada Ziyu, mengantarnya sampai kedepan rumah dan memastikan Ziyu tidak dimarahi.

Setelah mengantar Ziyu, Sehun tidak segera masuk kedalam mobil, ia mengedarkan pandangan ke rumah yang dulunya sering ia kunjungi ini. Ia tersenyum mengingat waktu yang telah ia lewati bersama Luhan di rumah ini

Kemudian ia melirik ke mobilnya dan masih mendapati Luhan yang duduk di bangku belakang, Sehun kembali menghela nafaasnya berat dan segera menjalankan mobil menuju ke apartemennya.

Mereka sampai di gedung parkir apartemen mereka. Luhan keluar pertama da berjalan mendahului Sehun. Dia sepertinya benar-benar tidak ingin bicara dengan Sehun

"Lu" panggil Sehun

"Lu, kau kenapa? Kita harus bicara?" tanya Sehun

"Luhan berhenti" Sehun kehilangan kesabarannya dan mencengkram Luhan

"Kau kenapa?" desis Sehun

"Aku baik. Ah tidak… aku baru saja menambah luka di tubuhku. Terimakasih untukmu" sindir Luhan menunjukkan telapak tangannya yang diperban dan memar di wajahnya

"Aku tahu kau marah bukan karena ini" kesal Sehun

"Oh benarkah? Lalu apa kau bisa menebak kenapa aku sangat gusar padamu" kata Luhan hampir berteriak

"Aku tidak tahu jika kau tidak bicara. Bicaralah" teriak Sehun

"Kenapa kau berteriak? Apa kau marah karena acara kencan mu dengan Sulli terganggu?" Luhan kini juga berteriak

"Sulli? Kencan? Apa maksudmu?" tanya Sehun

"Aku mendengarnya Sehunna. Aku mendengar kalau kau mengatakan pada teman-temannya bahwa kau kekasih Sulli. Kalau begitu aku apa untukmu" tanya Luhan masih berteriak

Sehun sedang mencerna apa yang Luhan katakan, dia pasti tidak menghayal saat di kafe tadi seperti melihat Luhan, karena benar itu memang Luhan

Luhan kembali berjalan menuju lift dengan rasa marah yang sudah menggerogoti hingga ke kepalanya. Dia menghapus air matanya kasar, ingin sekali rasanya Luhan memukul Sehun agar mengatakan semuanya, Sehun tahu dia sangat tidak suka berbagi dirinya dengan siapapun, tapi kenapa dia begitu tega

"Luhan… sayang, kau salah paham" Sehun berhasil mengejar Luhan dan langsung memeluknya erat

"Lepaskan" desis Luhan

"Tidak. Tidak sampai kau tenang. Aku mohon dengarkan aku" katanya semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada Luhan

"Benar aku disana dengan Sulli. Benar aku mengiyakan kalau aku kekasihnya. Tapi itu hanya kebohongan sayang. Sulli pernah membantuku berpura-pura menjadi kekasihku saat appa bersikeras menjodohkan aku dengan seorang gadis yang tidak aku kenal beberapa tahun lalu. Untuk membalas yang Sulli lakukan, aku berjanji akan membantunya masalah status atau apapun yang diperlukan untuk menjauhkan dirinya dari pria yang menggodanya"

"Selama ini aku memang tidak peduli jika dia mengumbar aku kekasihnya. Tidak peduli sampai kau datang lagi ke Korea. Sampai aku berhasil mendapatkanmu lagi, aku mengatakan padanya kalau hari ini adalah terakhir kalinya aku membantunya. Aku tidak mau kau salah paham karena ini"

"Aku mohon maafkan aku menyakitimu Lu" lirih Sehun menciumi kepala Luhan

"Aku mohon percaya padaku" pinta Sehun

Luhan hanya diam mendengar penuturan Sehun, dia merasa lega luar biasa mendengarnya. Dia tahu dia bisa mempercayai Sehun. Karena Sehun tidak pernah berbohong dengannya. Tapi ada sedikit rasa kecewa yang terus menghantui Luhan. Sehun tetap tidak mengatakan apapun tentang hubungan mereka. Sehun sepertinya sudah nyaman jika mereka berdua seperti ini. Tapi Demi Tuhan yang Luhan inginkan sekarang adalah sebuah kejelasan.

"Sehun" panggil Luhan yang sudah nampak tenang

"Hmm" balas Sehun menatap Luhan

"Apa aku temanmu?" tanya Luhan

"Tentu. Kau temanku yang paling spesial" balas Sehun

"Apa hanya teman?" tanya Luhan

"Apa maksudmu? Kau tahu kan? Kita dari dulu seperti ini. Aku mencintaimu dan kau mencintaiku. Bukankah semua sudah menjelaskan hubungan kita?" tanya Sehun meyakinkan Luhan

Luhan hanya tersenyum pahit

"Aku rasa kita butuh waktu sendiri" lirih Luhan

"Lu" nada Sehun seperti memperingatkan agar dirinya tidak macam-macam

"Aku hanya… terlalu banyak yang aku pikirkan saat ini, membuat kepalaku sakit"

"Aku mohon berikanlah waktu untuk kita berdua" pinta Luhan

"Jika waktu yang kau minta adalah kau pergi dan tidak tinggal bersamaku, aku minta maaf tidak bisa mengabulkannya" kata Sehun

"Tidak. Aku akan tetap disini, bersamamu. Yang berubah untuk sementara waktu adalah kita"

"Aku hanya ingin berfikir Sehunna" lirih Luhan

Sehun merasakan ribuan jarum menusuk tepat didadanya, sakitnya sungguh mengernyit saat Luhan dengan jelas meminta jarak diantara mereka. Jarak yang sudah mereka rasakan lima tahun, kembali harus Sehun rasakan setelah ini untuk waktu yang tidak tahu berapa lamanya

Sehun hanya bisa tersenyum lirih

"Baiklah. Kau mendapatkan waktumu. Aku akan menunggu hingga kau merasa lebih baik" lirih Sehun

"Terimakasih Sehunna" balas Luhan dan terlebih dulu menaiki lift meninggalkan Sehun yang masih tak rela

"Jangan terlalu lama mendiamiku sayang. Aku tidak mau merasakan kesepian lagi" lirih Sehun yang ternyata sudah terisak karena rasa sesak yang menghimpitnya

**..**

**..**

**..**

Tak lama kemudian Sehun menyusul Luhan masuk kedalam apartemennya. Dilihatnya, Luhan sudah meringkuk bersembunyi di bawah selimutnya.

Sehun menghela nafasnya berat dan menuju kamar mandi. Di kamar mandi, Sehun membasuh wajahnya kasar dan merutuki dirinya kenapa harus membantu Sulli sementara dirinya bertengkar dengan Luhan, kenapa harus bertemu Sulli sementara dirinya sangat merindukan Luhan. Banyak sekali yang ia sesali hari ini.

Sehun sedang sibuk membasuh wajahnya, tapi kemudian ia mendengar percakapan Luhan yang sedang menelpon. Ia memasang tajam pendengarannya baik-baik

"Eomma apa kabar?" Tanya Luhan

"Appa bagaimana?" Tanya Luhan lagi

"Eomma" panggil Luhan

"Aku ingin sekali disana saat ini. Apakah boleh?"

"Eom-ma aku ingin pergi denganmu"

Sehun mendengarnya dia memukul kasar wastafel kemudian segera keluar dari kamar mandi dan merebut ponsel Luhan

"Eomma aku..."

PIP!

Saluran teleponnya dimatikan oleh Sehun

"Kau boleh saja marah padaku kau bahkan boleh membunuhku. Satu-satunya hal yang tidak boleh kau lakukan adalah pergi dariku. Tidak lagi Lu, Demi Tuhan jika hal itu terjadi lagi. Itu adalah hari terakhir kau melihatku hidup. Aku serius" teriak Sehun frustasi, dia membuang ponsel Luhan kekasur dan kembali ke kamar mandi.

"Arhhhhhhgghh" erang Sehun kesal di kamar mandi

PRANG!

Tak lama terdengar suara pecahan kaca

Sehun baru saja meninju kaca di wastafel hingga retak, membuat tangannya merasakan sakit yang sama dengan yang Luhan rasakan.

"H-hiks. Kenapa seperti ini" isak Luhan menangis dikasurnya.

Malam itu terasa sangat mencekam dilewati keduanya. Sehun memilih untuk tidur di sofa karena takut Luhan akan menolak jika dia tidur disampingnya. Sementara Luhan merasa cemas dengan tangan Sehun yang sepertinya tidak ia pedulikan.

Keduanya berusaha memejamkan mata dengan masing-masing pikiran yang mengganggu mereka

**..**

**..**

**..****  
**

Keesokan paginya Luhan bangun dan mendapati makanan serta sebuah catatan di mejanya.

_Aku tahu kau baru tertidur beberapa jam, istirahatlah dikamar. Jika terbangun kau harus sarapan dulu dan minum obatmu. Aku mohon jangan terlalu banyak berfikir.__  
__Aku hanya mencintaimu selalu dan terus begitu.__  
__Percayalah Lu__  
__Sampai nanti :)_

Luhan terenyuh membaca surat Sehun, nampaknya benar ia telah salah paham. Tapi bukankah harusnya Sehun mengerti apa yang dia inginkan.

Harusnya Sehun membahas tentang siapa Luhan untuknya, Luhan hanya membutuhkan itu untuk bertahan dengannya. Karena Luhan juga tidak bisa hidup tanpa Sehun. Tidak lagi

Luhan memutuskan mencuci mukanya terlebih dulu sebelum sarapan dan menuju kamar mandi. Matanya seketika menangis saat melihat pecahan kaca yang tercecer di wastafel, dia sangat mengkhwatirkan Sehun sekarang.

**..**

**..**

**..****  
**  
Sementara Sehun kembali sibuk di kantornya. Dia benar-benar ingin segera menyelesaikan beberapa meeting dan ingin segera pulang untuk menemani Luhan. Dia tidak mau Luhan berfikir kalau ia lebih mementingkan pekerjaan daripada dirinya.

"Permisi direktur, ini teh anda" kata seorang wanita membawakan Sehun teh

"Eh? Kau bukankah pegawai yang baru saja melahirkan itu?" Tanya Sehun

"Benar direktur" balas pegawai tersebut yang bernama Song Minah

"Luhan" gumam Sehun tiba-tiba

"Panggilkan ketua Lee untukku" perintah Sehun

"Baik direktur" balas Minah dan langsung bergegas keluar

Tak lama pintu Sehun kembali diketuk

"Ada apa direktur? Anda memanggil saya?" Tanya ketua Lee

"Hmm... Aku ingin tanya, pegawaimu yang baru selesai cuti sudah masuk. Kau tidak memecat Luhan kan?" Tanya Sehun

"Tidak direktur" jawab ketua Lee

"Baguslah"

"Tapi Luhan mengundurkan diri" ketua Lee menyesal mengatakannya

"Apa?" Teriak Sehun kaget

"Bagaimana bisa? Maksudku kenapa dia mengundurkan diri?" Tanya Sehun bingung

"Kemarin adalah hari terakhir Luhan bekerja, ia menunggu anda sampai jam tujuh malam direktur. Dia ingin bertanya apakah ada posisi yang bisa dirinya tempati. Tapi anda tak kunjung datang, jadi Luhan memutuskan mundur" ketua Lee menjelaskan

"Lalu apakah tidak bisa dia tetap menjadi pegawaimu saja?" Tanya Sehun kesal

"Divisi tim saya sudah full dan tidak membutuhkan karyawan lagi direktur. Saya juga tidak punya wewenang untuk menempatkan Luhan di bagian yang bukan saya pimpin" balas ketua Lee

"Sial... Aku benar-benar membuat kesalahan" gerutu Sehun

"Direktur, saya mempunyai saran" kata ketua Lee pada Sehun

"Apa?" Tanya Sehun

"Karena kebetulan Luhan aktif berbahasa mandarin, saya menyarankan anda agar dia mengerjakan beberapa dokumen kerjasama kita dengan perusahaan di Beijing. Menurut saya itu bukan pekerjaan sulit. Karena selain pekerjaan ini tidak banyak menguras tenaga nya, anda juga bisa mengawasi Luhan" ketua Lee memberi saran penuh arti pada Sehun

Sehun tampak berfikir kemudian tersenyum

"Saran diterima. Kau boleh pergi ketua" katanya pada ketua Lee

"Saya permisi direktur"

"Ah... Kalau begitu saya rasa ini tidak diperlukan" ketua Lee menyerahkan sebuah amplop

"Ini apa?" Tanya Sehun

"Surat pengunduran diri Luhan direktur"

"Hell. Ini tidak diperlukan" balas Sehun meremas surat itu dan membuangnya seketika

"Satu lagi direktur"

"Apa?" Tanya Sehun

"Sebaiknya anda obati tangan anda. Itu akan jadi infeksi jika dibiarkan" kata ketua Lee melihat tangan Sehun yang belum diobati secara benar

Ketua Lee tersenyum kemudian pamit dan meninggalkan ruangan Sehun

**..**

**..**

**..****  
**

Sehun mengutuk semua pekerjaannya di kantor karena menuntutnya untuk disana hingga pukul delapan, kini ia sudah berada di parkiran apartemennya dan bergegas masuk kedalam

Cklek!

Sehun memasuki apartemennya, tapi keadaannya sangat sepi, dia juga tidak menemukan tanda-tanda ada Luhan didalam

"Lu aku pulang" teriak Sehun

"Luhan" Sehun mulai mencari ke dapur dan kamar mandi tapi tetap tidak ada Luhan

"Luhan" kini Sehun sudah mulai panik

Dia berniat ketempat teman-temannya berharap Luhan ada disana

Saat akan membuka pintu, Sehun berhadapan dengan Luhan yang juga ingin masuk ke apartemen

Wajahnya terlihat sangat tegang dan panik. Tapi saat melihat Luhan didepannya perlahan wajah paniknya berubah menjadi desahan lega.

"Sehun? Kau baru pulang?" Tanya Luhan

"Hmm" katanya memberanikan diri membelai wajah Luhan, Sehun benar-benar merindukan Luhan-nya

"Kau darimana?" Tanya Sehun

"Membeli makanan. Aku akan memasak ramen. Kau mau?" Tanya Luhan

"Aku mau" jawab Sehun tersenyum

Luhan masuk kedalam dan langsung menuju dapur. Setelahnya hanya keheningan yang menyelimuti keduanya.

Sementara Luhan memasak, Sehun memutuskan untuk mandi dan ganti baju.

Tak lama selesai mandi, Luhan sudah menunggunya di meja makan

"Ayo makan" ajak Luhan

Sehun tersenyum dan mulai menghampiri meja makan.

Keduanya sangat membenci situasi seperti ini, situasi dimana harusnya mereka bisa saling bermanja-manja, berubah menjadi situasi yang sangat canggung untuk keduanya.

Saat sedang makan Luhan memperhatikan tangan Sehun yang luka karena memecahkan kaca. Ia sempat melihatnya terus sampai akhirnya Sehun bicara

"Aku dengar kau mengundurkan diri dari kantorku" Sehun membuka percakapan

"Eh?.. Oh itu.. Iyaa.. Kontrakku kan sudah habis" lirih Luhan

"Nanti setelah kita baik, kau akan kembali bekerja, sekarang kau perlu beristirahat. Aku selesai makan, terimakasih hmm" katanya mengusak rambut Luhan dan menuju sofa membawa laptopnya dan selimut, bersiap untuk tidur di sofa lagi.

"Tapi aku sudah mengundurkan diri" kata Luhan cepat

"Pengunduran dirimu ditolak. Lagipula aku sudah membuang suratmu" Sehun bicara selembut mungkin

Tak lama setelah itu, Luhan juga selesai makan dan membereskan piringnya serta piring Sehun, setelah selesai ia berbaring diranjang. Menatap punggung Sehun yang sepertinya sedang sibuk

Dia mengambil sesuatu di kantong plastik belanjaannya tadi saat dia ke supermarket, kemudian berjalan mendekati Sehun

"Se-sehunnie" katanya canggung

"Hmm ada apa?" Tanya Sehun

"Aku ingin duduk disebelahmu" kata Luhan

"Duduklah" balas Sehun tersenyum

Sehun sudah mulai fokus lagi pada laptopnya, sampai ia rasakan tangan kanan nya digenggam Luhan

Sehun memperhatikan Luhan dan kegiatan Luhan yang dengan telaten sedang mengobati lukanya

"Sangat sulit untukku" Sehun mulai bicara

"Sulit kenapa?" Tanya Luhan yang masih mengobati luka Sehun

"Sulit untuk tidak berbicara padamu. Apa kau merasakan hal yang sama?" Tanya Sehun

"Hmm.. Tapi kau tahu kan, kita membutuhkan waktu untuk sendiri sekarang" lirih Luhan tak berani menatap Sehun.

"Aku tahu. Dan aku akan menunggumu" balas Sehun

"Kenapa kau menghancurkan kaca favoritku" tanya Luhan berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan

"Aku sedang emosi, maaf. Besok aku akan menggantinya" Sehun masih memperhatikan Luhan

"Jangan menyakiti dirimu lagi, aku tak suka" Luhan berbicara dengan nada kesal dan khawatir

"Selesai" kata Luhan setelah selesai memakaikan perban pada Sehun

"Lu" panggil sehun

"hmm" balas Sehun

Luhan menatapnya dan tak lama dagunya ditarik oleh Sehun

Chu…

Sehun mencium bibir Luhan, hanya mencium tidak melumatnya, dia benar tidak bisa menahan diri dengan jarak Luhan yang begitu dekat. Tapi dia juga tidak bisa berbuat lebih karena takut Luhan akan marah.

"Aku hanya mencintaimu. Percayalah" Sehun melepas ciumannya dan menatap lembut Luhan

Luhan hanya membalas dengan senyuman kecil

"Aku percaya. Tapi aku mohon beri aku waktu untuk bisa bersikap seperti dulu padamu" pinta Luhan

"Aku akan memberi waktu sebanyak yang kau mau. Aku akan menunggu. Sekarang tidurlah, kau harus istirahat" Sehun mengusak rambut Luhan dan kembali fokus pada laptopnya

Luhan bangun dari sofa dan berjalan menuju ranjang Sehun

"Sehunnie" panggil Luhan lagi

"Apa sayang?" Sehun menoleh melihat Luhan

"Tidurlah bersamaku, jangan tidur disofa lagi. Aku kedinginan di ranjangmu yang besar" Luhan berkata tanpa melihat Sehun

Sehun tersenyum mendengarnya

"Aku menyelesaikan beberapa pekerjaanku dulu, setelah itu aku akan menyusulmu tidur" balas Sehun

Sehun sempat melihat Luhan tersenyum walaupun hanya sekilas, membuat hatinya benar-benar merasa bersalah telah mengecewakan pria imutnya itu.

Satu jam kemudian Sehun mematikan laptopnya dan menyusul Luhan yang sudah tertidur, ia berbaring di samping Luhan

Perlahan ia membawa Luhan kedalam pelukannya. Membuat pria cantik di dekapannya ini menggeliat tak nyaman

"Sehunnie" panggil Luhan

"Ini aku sayang. Tidurlah" Sehun mengelus punggung Luhan dengan sayang membuatnya kembali tertidur.

Luhan mencari posisi nyaman di pelukan Sehun dan kembali terlelap

Sehun tersenyum melihat tingkah lucu dari Luhan "nya"

"Terimakasih.. setidaknya kau tidak menolakku untuk menemanimu tidurmu" gumam Sehun mencium kening Luhan dan mengeratkan pelukannya pada Luhan, tak lama ia juga terlelap menyusul Luhan yang sudah bermimpi

**..**

**..**

**..**

Seminggu kemudian tidak ada yang berubah dengan Luhan, dia masih belum bersikap sama pada Sehun. Walaupun dia selalu menjawab pertanyaan Sehun dan tidak menolak saat Sehun tidur disampingnya ketika malam hari, tetap saja Luhan seperti masih merasa ada yang mengganjal di hatinya.

Karena hal itulah, Sehun memutuskan untuk melakukan perjalanan bisnis ke Jepang. Memberikan waktu untuk Luhan sendirian, menurut Sehun itu adalah waktu yang dibutuhkan Luhan sekarang.

Sehun sedang mengepakan pakaiannya dan memasukkannya kedalam koper, sampai dia mendengar pintu terbuka, dan Luhan memasuki apartemen mereka.

"Hey sayang kau darimana?" tanya Sehun melihat Luhan sekilas membawa belanjaan di tangan kanan kirinya, kemudian ia kembali sibuk mengepakan pakaiannya

"Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo mengajakku bermain dan berbelanja" jawab Luhan yang masih menebak mengapa Sehun memasukkan pakaiannya ke koper

"Sehunnie" panggil Luhan

"Hmm" balas Sehun

"Kau mau kemana?" tanya Luhan tercekat

"Oh.. aku akan ke Jepang selama dua minggu Lu, ada urusan bisnis" Sehun memberitahu Luhan

"Lagipula karena hubungan kita belum membaik, aku rasa kau menginginkan aku tidak berada di sekitarmu kan?" tanyanya melihat Luhan sekilas kemudian tersenyum pahit

"Hmm pergilah" lirih Luhan

BRAK!

Luhan berlutut menjatuhkan dirinya di lantai, dia merasa lemas karena Sehun akan pergi. hey dia benar-benar tidak menginginkan ini. Dia hanya menginginkan Sehun bersamanya.

"Pergilah…pergilahh.. kalau kau lelah mengurusi anak kecil sepertiku pergilah" teriak Luhan yang tiba-tiba menjadi histeris

Sehun terkejut bukan main dengan reaksi Luhan, dia tidak menyangka rencana kepergiannya malah akan menjadi bencana untuknya

"Hey hey sayang, kau kenapa?" tanya Sehun panik memeluk Luhan yang terduduk di lantai

"Pergi sana,, pergi dan tak usah kembali" teriak Luhan dipelukan Sehun, dia memukul-mukul seluruh tubuh Sehun, melampiaskan kekesalannya

"Sehunnie jangan pergi" jerit Luhan memeluk Sehun erat, dia benar-benar ketakutan sekarang.

"Araseo araseo.. aku tidak pergi.. maafkan aku hmm" katanya memeluk Luhan erat, dia benar-benar belum pernah melihat Luhan menjerit ketakutan seperti ini

"Ja-ngan per-gi" isak Luhan

"Aku tidak pergi sayang, tidak akan" katanya menenangkan Luhan

"Maafkan aku..maaf sayang" Sehun benar-benar menyesal dengan keputusan bodohnya sekarang.

Luhan akhirnya tertidur di pelukan Sehun setelah beberapa menit menangis, dia juga tidak mau melepaskan pelukan Sehun sama sekali. Dia takut jika dilepaskan Sehun akan pergi

Sehun tersenyum memperhatikan Luhan yang begitu lucu, semuanya yang ada di diri Luhan tidak berubah sama sekali dari mereka kecil hingga sekarang. Sehun kemudian berniat untuk membeli es krim agar Luhan kembali mendapatkan moodnya. Dengan perlahan ia melepaskan pelukannya pada Luhan dan bergegas pergi ke supermarket di sebrang jalan apartemen mereka.

Pulang dari supermarket, Sehun bertemu Chanyeol dan Kai yang sedang mengobrol dan meminum secangkir kopi, dia kemudian menghampiri mereka untuk bergabung sebentar.

"Hey" sapa Sehun

"Hey man, kau terlihat berantakan" sindir Kai

"Hmm begitulah" balas Sehun

"Apa Luhan belum bicara padamu?" tanya Chanyeol

"Belum seperti biasa hanya sekedarnya" kekeh Sehun

"Itu apa?" tanya Sehun pada bungkusan yang dipegang Chanyeol

"Oh .. ini hadiah untuk Baekhyun" katanya merona

"Mereka sudah menjadi sepasang kekasih semalam" Kai memberitahu Sehun

"Benarkah? Kau akhirnya memutuskan untuk menjadi gay juga?" sindir Sehun mengingat dulu Chanyeol adalah satu-satunya orang yang sukan mengkomplain tentang orientasi seks Sehun dan Kai

"Anggap saja aku tertular. Lagipula Baekhyun sangat cantik" gumamnya memuji Baekhyun

"Kekasihku lebih cantik kau tahu" Kai ikut-ikut membanggakan Kyungsoo

"Hey kalian" panggil Sehun

"Kenapa?' tanya Kai

"Umm.. anggap aku gila karena bertanya ini pada kalian"

"Apakah menurut kalian status itu penting?" tanya Sehun

"Status untuk apa? Sepasang kekasih?" tanya Kai

"Hmm" jawab Sehun

"Tergantung bagaimana kalian menurutku" jawab Chanyeol

"Tapi ayolah Sehunna.. kau memanggil Luhan apa jika kau sedang berbicara dengan temanmu?" tanya Kai

"Maksudku begini, jika kau bertanya siapa kekasih kami. Aku akan menjawab kekasihku Kyungsoo, Chanyeol akan menjawab kekasihnya Baekhyun. Lalu jika kami bertanya siapa kekasihmu kau akan menjawab siapa?" tanya Kai

"Luhan tentu saja" jawab Sehun

"Tapi apa kau pernah memintanya untuk menjadi kekasihmu?" tanya Kai lagi

"Pernah. Tapi dia selalu menolaknya" jawab Sehun

"Mwo? Kapan dia menolaknya?" tanya Chanyeol

"Dulu saat dia belum berangkat ke Cina" jawab Sehun

"Ya Tuhan Sehunna, jadi kau belum tahu apa yang membuat Luhan gusar padamu?" tanya Kai tak habis pikir

"Memang kalian tahu?" tanya Sehun bingung

"Dengar, aku tahu kau ini sangat dingin, tapi aku tidak tahu selain dingin kau juga sangat bodoh" kesal Kai

"Tentu saja kami tahu" kekeh Chanyeol

"Dia cemburu pada Sulli karena kau mengaku kekasihnya, sedangkan dirinya tidak pernah disebut kekasih olehmu" Chanyeol akhirnya memberitahu

"Pantas saja" kekeh Sehun yang baru menyadari ini

"Dasar lambat" sindir Kai

"YAK! Mana aku tahu, aku dulu sangat sering memintanya untuk jadi kekasihku. Tapi dia selalu menolak karena takut kami akan bermusuhan jika terjadi sesuatu" kesal Sehun

"Ayolah Sehunna. Luhan itu sangat sensitif semua yang berkaitan denganmu dulu. Kau sangat digilai banyak wanita, membuat dia merasa harus memberimu kesempatan. Tapi sekarang kesempatanmu sudah habis kau hanya harus bersama dengannya kan sekarang. Saranku kau harus melakukan sesuatu sebelum terjadi yang tidak kau inginkan" Kai menakut-nakuti Sehun

"Terjadi yang tidak kuinginkan bagaimana?" tanya Sehun

"Aku mendengar Luhan menceritakan Cina dengan antusias pada Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun semalam. Aku menebak dia akan pergi lagi" goda kai

"Tidak akan! Aku tidak akan membiarkannya" kesal Sehun dan segera kembali ke kamarnya untuk melihat Luhan

"Benar-benar lambat" kekeh Chanyeol melihat Sehun yang berlari ke arah lift

"Ngomong-ngoong Kai, apa benar Luhan akan pergi lagi?" tanya Chanyeol

"Itu skenario bodoh. Dia tidak akan bergerak jika tida seperti itu, aku mengenalnya sejak kecil dan dia tidak berubah sama sekali" kekeh Kai

"Sebaiknya kau yang berhati-hati" Chanyeol menyeringai

"Kenapa?" tanya Kai

"Aku mendengar Kyungsoo mencari rumah di Jepang. Mungkin dia akan pindah kesana" goda Chanyeol

"Tidak mungkin" Kai meremehkan

"Tapi apa benar?" tanya nya lagi pada Chanyeol

"Kau pikir aku bercanda?" kata Chanyeol serius

"Well, itu SKENARIO bodoh hahahahahahaha" Chanyeol terbahak dan berlari meninggalkan Kai seperti orang bodoh di kafe

"YAK! STUPID ALIEN! Awas kau kubalas nanti" geram Kai yang juga meninggalkan kafe

**..**

**..**

**..**

Sehun masih berada didalam lift dan memikirkan semua yang dikatakan Kai dan Chanyeol. Dia menyesal tidak bertanya pada teman-temannya sejak awal. Karena jika tahu Luhan bercerita pada mereka, dirinya tidak perlu melewati hari-hari mengerikan seperti minggu ini

TING!

Sehun keluar lift sambil tersenyum, paling tidak jika rencananya berhasil dia akan sangat berterimakasih pada kedua teman bodohnya itu.

Cklek!

Sehun memasuki apartemennya dan mendapati Luhan yang masih tertidur. Ia mencium kening Luhan sekilas dan berjalan ke dapur untuk membereskan snack dan es krim yang ia beli

"Sehunnie" panggil Luhan yang sepertinya terbangun

"Iya sayang aku didapur" Sehun menjawab dan segera memasukkan snack nya ke kulkas

Sehun selesai memasukkan snacknya dan ingin menghampiri Luhan. Tapi Luhan sudah berdiri tak jauh di belakangnya sambil merentangkan tangannya kedepan. Sehun tersenyum mengerti maksud Luhan dan menghampirinya

"Jadi apa aku sudah dimaafkan?' tanya Sehun menggendong Luhan

Luhan menggeleng dalam gendongan Sehun

"Belum? Jadi apa aku boleh pergi?" tanya Sehun menggoda

"erhmmmhh" erang Luhan merengek

"Maafkan aku hmmm.. " pinta Sehun

Kali ini Luhan mengangguk dan menciumi leher Sehun

"akhirnyaaa" kata Sehun tertawa lega, dia kemudian mendudukan Luhan diatas meja

"Lu, kau benar-benar memaafkan aku?" tanya Sehun memaksa Luhan menatapnya

Luhan mengangguk

"Apa kau mencintaiku?" tanya nya lagi

Luhan mengangguk lagi sebagai jawaban

"Dengar, aku tahu sangat terlambat untuk mengatakan ini.. tapi"

"Lu, aku rasa kita harus berhenti menjadi teman" Sehun menatap tajam Luhan

"Eh?" mata Luhan sudah berkaca-kaca lagi

"Hmm.. Aku tidak mau jadi temanmu lagi, harusnya aku mengatakan ini dari dulu"

"Ke-kenapa?" tanya Luhan bergetar dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca, membuat Sehun mati-matian menahan diri agar tidak menyerang pria cantiknya ini

"Lu, Let's stop being friends" katanya menghela nafas

"Be my lover hmmm" Sehun mengecup bibir Luhan yang tampak terbuka karena terkejut dan tersenyum menatapnya

"Kau mau kan menjadi kekasihku?" tanya Sehun

Bukan Luhan namanya jika tidak memberikan reaksi yang diluar dugaan. Dia tidak menjawab pertanyaan Sehun meelainkan mengerucutkan bibirnya seperti bayi yang akan menangis dan kemudian…

"Huwaaa Sehunnaa… Sehunna paboo.. kenapa tidak dari dulu kau mengatakannya" tangisan Luhan pecah, membuat Sehun kewalahan mengatasinya

"s-sayang kau kenapa menangis?" tanya Sehun bingung

"Huwaaaaa Sehunnaaaaa" tangisnya semakin jadi

"Sssttt..sayang tenanglah" bujuk Sehun yang kembali menggendong Luhan dan mengelus punggung Luhan agar berhenti menangis

Luhan masih saja menangis keras selama beberapa menit, setelah puas menangis keras dia diam memeluk leher Sehun erat. Sehun masih mondar mandir sambil mengelus punggung Luhan

"Luhannie sudah tenang hmm" tanya Sehun

"Sudah" balas Luhan dengan suara khas orang yang habis menangis

"Kenapa Luhannie menangis?" tanya Sehun

"aku sebal pada Sehunnie"

"Eh? Kenapa sebal?" tanya Sehun masih mengelus punggung Luhan

"Sehunnie lambat" kesal Luhan

"Sayang kau orang ketiga hari ini yang mengatakan aku lambat" kekeh Sehun

"Lagipula salahmu juga kenapa dulu setiap aku minta jadi kekasihmu kau selalu menolak dan marah-marah" protes Sehun membela diri

"H-hikss i-tukan dulu" Luhan bersiap menangis lagi

"A-aniya, jangan menangis lagi sayang. Iya aku lambat, aku yang salah" Sehun mulai mengelus sayang punggung Luhan lagi sambil berjalan agar Luhan nyaman di gendongannya

"Jadi apa Luhannie mau jadi kekasihku?" tanya Sehun

"ummmhh" jawab Luhan menggoda

"Lu" panggil Sehun menuntut jawaban

"Aku mau" katanya bergumam di pelukan Sehun

"aigoo.. apa sekarang lulu sedang merona hebat?" goda Sehun

"hmmmhh" gumam Luhan mengiyakan di pelukan Sehun

"Aku pacaran dengan bayi sepertinya" kekeh Sehun dan Luhan mencubit keras punggung Sehun

Setelahnya hanya terdengar suara protes dari Sehun dan rengekan Luhan jika kalah debat dari Sehun.

Ya paling tidak mereka sudah bisa mengumbar hubungan mereka ke teman-teman mereka kan. Terimakasih untuk Kai dan chanyeol yang telah menyadarkan teman mereka yang begitu lambat dan tidak peka…

* * *

_**tobecontinued...**_

* * *

**_Segini dulu yak..._**

**_duh yang digantungin bertahun-tahun akhirnya jadi juga hahahaa.. Luhan ngode nya udah keras Sehun lama bgt pekanya duh duh_**

**_ya pokonya gitu deh... :P_**

**_semoga sukaaaa #harusuka #maksa_**

**_Selamat membaca dan review semua :*_**

_**fyi : buat ff triplet yang lain pasti update kok.. cuma emang lagi fokus di lsbf dulu soalnya yang nagih banyak :"") wkwkw**_

_**ditunggu aja ya semuanyaaa,,**_


	15. Chapter 15

_part 15 : Terimakasih sayang, terimakasih untuk segalanya _

* * *

**Let's Stop Being Friends**

**cast : Oh Sehun, Xi Luhan and others**

**Rated : T-M**

**Boy and Boy Love**

**DLDR!**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Malam harinya mereka masih saja saling menempel tak terpisahkan. Luhan yang terus meminta Sehun memeluknya. Dan Sehun yang terus mencumbunya sepanjang hari ini

"Sayang" panggil Sehun

"Hmmhh" jawab Luhan

"Besok kau harus interview di kantorku" kata Sehun menatap Luhan

"Interview? Untuk apa?" tanya Luhan

"Aku ingin kau bekerja lagi untukku"

"Aku kan sudah mengundurkan diri" Luhan mengingatkan

"Aku juga sudah bilang pengunduran dirimu ditolak" balas Sehun

"Aku akan ditempatkan di posisi apa?" tanya Luhan penasaran

"Kau akan jadi sekertaris dan asisten pribadiku" bisik Sehun terdengar mesum

"Kau ini.. lalu sekertarismu kau pecat? Tidak. Aku tidak mau" kesal Luhan

"Aku tidak memecatnya,kalian akan bekerja sama, hanya saja kau akan selalu ikut denganku kemanapun aku pergi. kau lebih seperti asistenku" Sehun menjelaskan pada Luhan

"Lalu kenapa aku harus interview?" tanya Luhan

"Formalitas sayang. Kau tidak mau dibilang mengambil keuntungan karena jadi kekasih direktur tampan ini kan?" goda Sehun

"Kau benar, dari Office boy menjadi seorang sekertaris itu merupakan promosi besar yang bisa membuatku dibenci satu kantor" cibir Luhan

"Tidak akan ada yang membencimu sayangku" gemas Sehun menciumi bibir Luhan

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

Keesokan paginya Luhan kembali ke kantor Sehun, dia merasa canggung dengan kantor Sehun karena sudah hampir dua minggu tidak kesana. Dengan paksaan Sehun dia mau tak mau datang kesana, tapi kali ini Luhan mengikuti interview bekerja.

"OMO! Luhan?" teriak Sunhyee yang menyadari Luhan sedang duduk di lobi

"Sunhyee" sapa Luhan melihat teman pertamanya di kantor ini

"Whoaa kau terlihat sangat berbeda. Maksudku aku baru pertama kali ini melihat kau menggunakan jas. Kau terlihat sangat tampan kau tahu?" puji Sunhyee

"Aku memang tampan" katanya tertawa

"Oia kau sedang apa? Apa kau akan kembali bekerja?" tanya Sunhyee

"hmm sepertinya begitu. Direktur memintaku ikut interview. Aku sedang menunggu giliranku" katanya memberi tahu Sunhyee

"Jika direktur yang langsung menginterview dirimu, itu berarti posisi yang akan kau tempati penting Lu" Sunhyee memberitahu Luhan

"Benarkah?" tanya Luhan

"tentu saja. Direktur jarang melakukan interview secara langsung. Biasanya interview dengan direktur dilakukan jika itu posisi penting. Apa direktur bilang kau di interview untuk posisi apa?" tanya Sunhyee

"Asisten pribadinya dia bilang padaku semalam" kekeh Luhan

"Wae?" tanya Luhan karena Sunhyee seperti ingin tertawa

"Direktur tipe posesif hmm" goda Sunhyee pada Luhan

"Kau ini" cibir Luhan

"Tuan Xi Luhan" panggil sekertaris Sehun

"Giliranmu. Semangat Lu" Sunhyee memberikan semangat

"Aku masuk dulu, sampai nanti" Luhan meninggalkan Sunhyee dan segera masuk ke ruangan Sehun

Luhan masuk ke ruangan Sehun, dan didalam Sehun serta ketua Lee sudah menunggu untuk interview selanjutnya.

"Silakan duduk" Ketua Lee mempersilakan Luhan

Luhan sedikit canggung karena tidak pernah terlalu formal dengan ketua Lee

Luhan menarik kursinya dan segera duduk, dilihatnya Sehun memperhatikan dirinya tak jauh dari ketua Lee berada

"Ketua. Kandidat yang satu ini biar aku yang interview" Sehun bangun dari kursinya dan menghampiri ketua Lee

"Silakan direktur" ketua Lee mempersilakan Sehun duduk

"Jadi, sebutkan nama dan asal universitas" tanya Sehun menatap Luhan

"_Sial, kenapa aku gugup sekali. Ini kan hanya Sehun" rutuk Luhan dalam hati_

"Tuan Xi" katanya memanggil Luhan

"Ah..nee, namaku Xi Luhan aku kuliah di Yonsei University jurusan Research and Development Management" Luhan berbicara dalam satu kali nafas

"Tapi kuliahku tidak selesai. Karena mengalami hambatan saat semester akhir" Luhan tersenyum pahit mengingat dirinya tidak pernah sarjana

"Tidak masalah untukku. Kau terlihat hebat….di ranjang" Sehun sedikit berbisik di kalimat akhirnya membuat Luhan melotot, menatapnya tak percaya

"Pertanyaan selanjutnya" Sehun bersiap bertanya lagi, tapi kemudian ia membuang kertas pertanyaan ke sembarang tempat, membuat Luhan mengernyit

"Siapa nama kekasihmu?" tanya Sehun mentah-mentah, Luhan kembali melotot pada Sehun karena pertanyaan konyolnya

Uhuk!

Terdengar Ketua Lee tersedak minumannya

"Sehun" desis Luhan pelan

"Ayo jawab. Kau sedang dalam interview tuan Xi" kesal Sehun

"Aku tidak punya kekasih" balas Luhan yang tampaknya sudah marah

"Tuan Xi" ada nada memperingatkan dari Sehun disana

"Oh Sehun" balas Luhan cepat dan pelan

"Aku tidak dengar" kata Sehun yang mulai merasa Luhan sangat imut

"Kekasih saya bernama Oh Sehun, direktur" balas Luhan

"Apa dia tampan?" tanya Sehun

"Tidak.. dia seperti idiot" kesal Luhan

Sehun menaikkan satu alisnya mendengar jawaban Luhan

"Dia tampan.. sangat tampan" Luhan menghela nafasnya

"Apa makanan favoritnya?" tanya Sehun

"Daging dan Sushi" jawab Luhan yang sudah mulai meladeni pertanyaan interview konyol ala Sehun

"Warna favoritnya?"

"Hitam dan putih" balas Luhan membuat Sehun tersenyum malu

"Bagaimana pertemuan pertama kalian?" tanya Sehun

"Orang tuanya mengundang keluargaku ke ulang tahun kekasihku. Saat itu dia berulang tahun yang ke lima dan usiaku tujuh tahun. Saat sedang memberi kado dan mengucapkan selamat padanya, dia mencium bibirku dengan tiba-tiba sambil berkata…"

"Kau milikku" ucap Sehun dan Luhan bersamaan

Membuat Sehun tertawa dan Luhan kembali mendelik sebal padanya

"Selanjutnya.." kata Sehun

"Apa yang paling kau rindukan dari kekasihmu?" tanya Sehun

"Sehunn" rengek Luhan pelan

"Ayo jawab" paksa Sehun

"Aku merindukan semua tentang kekasihku" jawab Luhan

"Aku bertanya yang paling" Sehun mengulangi pertanyaannya

"Pelukannya" jawab Luhan malu-malu

"Hmm baiklah..pertanyaan selanjutnya" kata Sehun membuat Luhan mendelik padanya

"Ini yang terakhir tenang saja" katanya pada Luhan

"Apa kau mencintai kekasihmu?" tanya Sehun menatap tajam Luhan

"Hmmm.. tentu saja aku mencintainya. Aku sangat mencintainya" balas Luhan menatap Sehun

Sehun tersenyum mendengarnya dan kemudian berkata

"Kau diterima"

"Eh?" tanya Luhan bingung

"Kau mulai bekerja hari ini" kata Sehun tertawa puas

"Tapi kan…" Luhan merasa ini interview paling konyol yang pernah dijalani nya.

"Ketua Lee bagaimana menurutmu? Dia sangat memenuhi kriteria kan?" tanya Sehun

"Tentu saja direktur. Tuan Xi Luhan sangat memenuhi kriteria anda" balas Ketua Lee

"Kalau begitu selamat untuk anda Luhan-ssi. Layani direktur dengan baik" ketua Lee menepuk bahu Luhan dan beranjak pergi keluar ruangan Sehun

"Benar-benar konyol" gumam Luhan tak percaya

Ketua Lee ke luar ruangan, meningalkan Luhan dan Sehun di ruangan

"Itu tadi apa?" tanya Luhan tak percaya

"Kau bertanya padaku?" balas Sehun

"Sehunnie" kesal Luhan

"Ini masih jam kantor. Aku direkturmu" kekeh Sehun

"Aku benar-benar mempunyai kekasih yang menyebalkan" gumam Luhan

"Jangan menggerutu. Kecantikanmu nanti berkurang" tegur Sehun mendekati Luhan

"Aku tidak bicara pada direktur" kesal Luhan

"Benarkah." Tanya Sehun

"Tentu saja" kesal Luhan

"Selamat ya sayang" Sehun memeluk Luhan memberikan dirinya ucapan selamat

"Itu bukan interview" kesal Luhan

"Kau ini asisten pribadiku, tentu saja interviewnya harus pertanyaan pribadi kan?" tanya Sehun

"Eh? Begitukah?" tanya Luhan polos

"Hmm begitu. Jadi kau tidak boleh marah" Sehun mengingatkan Luhan

"Selamat ya" Sehun berbisik di telinga Luhan

"Terimakasih direktur" balas Luhan mengalungkan tangannya di leher Sehun

"Lu, kau sangat menggoda" bisiknya pada Luhan

"Sehunn, tahan dirimu. Kita baru kemarin seharian bercinta. Jangan menatapku seperti itu" kata Luhan ngeri

"Aku bisa menahan diri kalau kau menciumku" katanya pada Luhan

"Baiklah hanya ciu..mmphh" ucapan Luhan terpotong karena Sehun seketika membungkam bibir Luhan. Sehun melumat, menghisap dan sedikit menggigit bibir yang tak pernah bosan ia jamah ini. Ia selalu merasa hampa jika sehari tidak menyentuh pria manisnya ini.

Luhan meremas kemeja depan Sehun membiarkan Sehunn melumat bibirnya tanpa balasan darinya. Sehun melepaskan ciumannya beralih mengecup sayang kening Luhan. Kemudian memeluknya erat menghirup aroma Luhan yang menguar dari tubuh dan perpotongan leher Luhan. Sehun sungguh menyukai aroma Luhan "nya" ini.

"Aku mencintaimu" gumam Sehun

"Aku sangat mencintaimu" ulang Luhan memeluk Sehun erat.

Tok! Tok!

"Masuk" jawab Sehun

Sehun mencium kening Luhan sebelum melepaskan pelukannya

"Ada apa?" tanya Sehun pada sekertarisnya

"Apa anda ingin melanjutkan interviewnya?" tanya sekertaris Sehun

"Tidak perlu. Kita sudah mendapatkannya. Mulai sekarang kalian akan bekerja sama. Luhan perkenalkan dirimu" Sehun menatap Luhan

"Xi Luhan imnida. Semoga bisa bekerja sama denganmu" katanya pada sekertaris Sehun

"Jung Krystal Imnida. Senang berkenalan denganmu" kata sekertaris Sehun juga memperkenalkan dirinya

"Direktur, anda masih punya janji dengan direktur Kim jam sebelas nanti dikantornya" Krystal memberitahu Sehun

"Baiklah. Kau boleh pergi" Sehun memberitahu Krystal

"Ayo kita pergi" ajak Sehun pada Luhan

"Eh? Kemana?" tanya Luhan

"Tugas pertama sebagai asisten" katanya menarik Luhan meninggalkan ruangannya

**..**

**..**

**..**

"Apa direktur Kim maksudnya Kai?" tanya Luhan di dalam lift

"Hmm Kai sayang. Ada yang mau aku urus dengannya" Sehun memberitahu Luhan

Mereka keluar dari lift dan segera menuju parkiran mobil. Luhan sudah berdiri di bangku penumpang tapi tiba-tiba Sehun melemparkan kunci mobil padanya

"Kau yang bawa" katanya melempar kunci mobil pada Luhan

Luhan yang sedang melamun terkejut tapi masih bisa menangkap kunci mobil Sehun

"Sehunnie" kesal Luhan

"Direktur, Luhan-ssi" katanya mengingatkan Luhan kalau sekarang masih jam kantor

"Baiklah. Di-rek-tur" katanya sangat kesal pada Sehun

Luhan sudah duduk di bangku kemudi. Tapi karena masih kesal pada Sehun dia mulai membuat kesepakatan dengan Sehun

"Sehun aku sangat kesal" teriak Luhan

"K-kau kenapa?" tanya Sehun takut

"Aku kesal padamu" geram Luhan

"Baiklah aku punya kesepakatan. Kita berdua harus menjalani kesepakatan dariku" kata Luhan cepat

"Kesepakatan apa?" tanya Sehun bingung

"Jam 7-4 sore selama di kantor, kau tidak boleh bermanja-manja denganku, tidak boleh memelukku apalagi menciumku.."

"Kau juga tidak boleh memanggilku sayang. Kau harus memanggilku dengan formal, dan aku akan memanggilmu direktur. Jika kau melanggar malam harinya kau tidur di sofa" ancam Luhan

"Y-yak! Apa-apaan itu" teriak Sehun tidak terima

"Kau sendiri yang mengingatkan aku untuk memanggilmu direktur" Luhan mengingatkan

"A-aku kan hanya bercanda" protes Sehun

"Bercandamu diterima di-rek-tur" Luhan membalas dengan penuh penekanan

"Kita sepakat. Tidak memanggil sayang selama jam kerja" katanya membalas Sehun

"Aku mana bisa tidak memanggil sayang" gumam Sehun yang merasa sangat menyesal mengerjai Luhan

"Aku tidak mau" teriak Sehun

"Isshh kenapa berteriak?" balas Luhan

"Aku menjadikanmu asisten pribadiku agar aku bisa bermanja-manja denganmu. Kesepakatan macam apa itu, dan apa katamu? Aku tidak boleh mencium mu. Hell ,Aku akan menciummu kapanpun aku mau" balas Sehun tak terbantahkan

"Sehun kau tidak boleh..mmphhh" Sehun sudah mulai melumat bibir Luhan lagi, dia menarik tengkuk Luhan dan mulai mendominasi ciumannya dengan Luhan

Sehun memaksa Luhan membuka mulutnya dan seperti biasa Luhan memberikan akses penuh dirinya pada Sehun

"Sehunmmphhh" desah Luhan karena tangan Sehun sudah mulai menggerayangi seluruh tubuhnya

"Katakan tidak ada kesepakatan apa-apa di antara kita" paksa Sehun

"Hmphhhh," Sehun mulai menggigit leher Luhan

"aku minta kau menjawab bukan mendesah sayang" tangan Sehun sudah mulai membuka kemeja Luhan dan menyesap dada putih Luhan

"ahmmphhhh..tidak ada kese-pakatanhmpphh" Luhan berkata susah payah dan dengan seketika Sehun mengehentikan ciumannya

"Anak pintar" puji Sehun menciumi bibir Luhan yang masih terengah

"Direktur mesum" balas Luhan

"Kau suka kan?" tanya Sehun

"Iya suka" balas Luhan yang masih menetralkan nafasnya

"Nanti malam aku akan menggerayangimu lagi, sekarang ayo pergi" katanya memberitahu Luhan

"Lagi? Aku masih sakit dibagian bawah" protes Luhan

"nanti malam atau sekarang?" tanya Sehun memberi pilihan

"Araseo araseo" Luhan kalah lagi jika masalah Sehun dan nafsunya

Luhan mulai menyalakan mobil Sehun dan menjalankannya

Di mobil tangan Sehun tidak bisa diam, dia terus menggerayangi paha Luhan dan sesekali menekan adik Luhan, membuat Luhan tidak fokus

"Sa-yang" kata Luhan menahan nafasnya

"Apa sayang?" tanya Sehun menggoda

"Kau tahu? Aku belum terlalu mahir membawa mobil, jadi jangan mengganggu konsentrasiku" kesal Luhan

"oia, aku lupa bertanya. Sejak kapan kau mengendarai mobil? Siapa yang mengajarimu?" protes Sehun menghentikan kegiatannya menggerayangi Luhan

"Baru setahun yang lalu. Tidak ada yang mengajari, aku hanya mengingat bagaimana caranya kau menyetir" Luhan tersenyum menjelaskan

"Setahun yang lalu? Kau bekerja jadi apa?" tanya Sehun

"Aku petugas valley di hotel saat itu"

"Apa sangat berat?" tanya Sehun

"Apa yang berat?" Luhan bertanya balik

"Hidupmu" balas Sehun

"Hmm sangat berat. Paling berat yang kujalani adalah saat kau membenciku" balas Luhan tercekat

"Maafkan aku sayang" lirih Sehun

"Tapi kau sekarang sudah tergila-gila lagi padaku" kata Luhan bangga

"Iya sangat tergila-gila" kekeh Sehun

"Erhhhh" erang Luhan saat merasa keram pada bahunya

"Sayang kau kenapa?" tanya Sehun panik

Luhan menepikan mobilnya, tapi tidak menurunkan tangannya dari stir mobil

"Sepertinya kumat lagi" lirih Luhan yang mulai berkeringat

Sehun langsung keluar dari mobilnya dan memutar ke bangku kemudi. Dia menggendong Luhan dan memindahkannya ke bangku samping kemudi

"Sehun, kita mau kemana?" tanya Luhan saat Sehun mulai menjalankan mobilnya

"Ke rumah sakit sayang. Kau tunggulah sebentar lagi" pinta Sehun

"Sakitnya akan hilang dalam duapuluh menit. Tidak perlu ke rumah sakit" rengek Luhan

"Ayolah. Kau sudah berkeringat seperti itu" Sehun yang panik meninggikan nada suaranya

"Maafkan aku berteriak, aku sangat khawatir sayang" katanya menggenggam Luhan sambil mengemudi

Luhan hanya tersenyum melihat Sehun yang begitu mengkhawatirkan dirinya

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

"Bagaimana keadaannya Kyu?" tanya Sehun khawatir

"Aku kan sudah bilang, keram Luhan akan muncul lagi jika dia melakukan kegiatan yang sama dalam waktu lama." Kyuhyun menjelaskan

"Iya ini salahku menyuruhnya menyetir. Aku hanya ingin tahu dia menyetir dengan benar atau tidak" lirih Sehun

"Kau ini. Selalu seperti anak kecil" cibir Kyuhyun

CKLEK!

Tak lama Luhan masuk ditemani suster yang menemani dirinya rontgen ulang

"Sayang bagaimana? Apa masih sakit?" tanya Sehun menuntun Luhan

"Sudah tidak sayang" Luhan menenangkan Sehun

"Aku lebih suka kalian yang bertengkar daripada kalian yang mesra seperti ini" sindir Kyuhyun

"Yak! Asal kau tahu ya Luhan ini kekasihku sekarang" kata Sehun bangga

"Lalu?" tanya Kyuhyun malas

"Dasar kau menyebalkan" cibir Sehun

"Kalian berdua apa tidak bisa, tidak berkelakuan seperti anjing dan kucing saat bertemu?" kekeh Luhan

"TIDAK BISA" jawab keduanyan bersamaan

"Isshh benar-benar" kesal Luhan

"Sudahlah, ayo pulang Sehunnie aku lapar" rengek Luhan

"Apa dia sudah boleh pulang?" tanya Sehun

"Luhan, kau tidak meminum vitaminmu ya?" tanya Kyuhyun curiga

"Heheh, aku selalu lupa Kyu" cengir Luhan polos

"Anak nakal" kesal Sehun

"Vitaminnya ganti dengan yang ini saja. Yang kemarin tidak usah diteruskan" Kyuhyun memberikan Luhan resep baru

"Oia, apa bekas luka di tubuhmu perlahan menghilang?" tanya Kyuhyun

"Iya. Sudah jauh lebih baik" Luhan tersenyum mengingat tubuhnya sudah mulai mulus lagi

"Kalau begitu kau boleh pulang. Jangan lupa sempatkan terapimu dua kali seminggu. Kalian memilih berenang kan?" tanya Kyuhyun

"Hmm… kami akan berenang" Sehun yang menjawab

"Kami pamit dulu wahai dokter yang single berkepanjangan dan pemilik hati yang sunyi tak berpenghuni" Sehun menyindir dengan sajak tak jelas

"CEPAT KELUAR OH SEHUN!" geram Kyuhyun kesal

Sehun langsung berlari keluar sambil menggenggam Luhan

"Sayang, kau ini iseng sekali" kekeh Luhan

"Biarkanlah, dia memang seperti itu dari dulu. Tunggu sampai dia jatuh cinta lagi" katanya pada Luhan

"Kyuhyun pernah punya kekasih?" tanya Luhan

"tentu saja sayang. sama seperti Chanyeol dia dicampakkan dan ditinggal menikah. Kekasihnya menikahi gadis lain beberapa tahun yang lalu. Makanya dia sangat mengesalkan setelah kejadian itu" Sehun menceritakan kepada Luhan

"Sayang berhati-hatilah" ucap Luhan tiba-tiba

"Hati-hati kenapa?" tanya Sehun curiga

"Sudah dua temanmu dicampakkan dan ditinggal menikah oleh mantan kekasih mereka. Siapa tahu aku melakukan hal yang sama" Luhan tertawa menggoda Sehun dan kemudian berlari meninggalkan Sehun di belakangnya

"Astaga.. apa rusa itu baru saja bilang dia akan menikah dengan orang lain" gumam Sehun yang masih tak sadar

"Yak! Xi Luhan kemari kau" teriak Sehun mengejar Luhan

Luhan terus berlari meninggalkan Sehun dibelakang, karena itu dirumah sakit dan dia berlari, tentu saja Luhan pasti akan menabrak orang jika tidak berhati-hati.

BUGH!

Dan benar, Luhan baru saja menabrak seseorang berbadan besar

"_Kebiasaan buruk Luhan bodoh" gerutu Luhan memaki dirinya sendiri_

"Maafkan aku. Aku tidak lihat jalan, maaf" kata Luhan membungkukan badannya berkali-kali

"Luhan?" panggil pria yang baru saja ditabraknya

"_Siapa lagi yang mengenalku" tebak Luhan was-was_

Luhan mencoba menoleh, melihat siapa yang memanggilnya. Lagi-lagi dia cukup terkejut dengan pria yang berdiri di depannya

"S-Siwon hyung?" panggil Luhan dan masih mencerna penglihatannya

"Hey kau apa kabar?" tanya Siwon yang secara reflek memeluk Luhan

"Aku baik, hyung bagaimana?" tanya Luhan yang agak risih dipeluk Siwon

"Lu-han" desis sebuah suara tak jauh dari Luhan dan Siwon yang sedang memeluknya

"_Gawat!" gumam Luhan yang melupakan Sehun sedang mengejarnya_

"Sehunnie" Luhan menghampiri Sehun dan memeluknya

"Kau sedang apa?" tanya Sehun menyeramkan

"Bukan aku yang memeluk Siwon hyung duluan. Kau percayakan?" tanyanya takut Sehun marah

"Kalian masih bersama? Apa masih jadi teman dekat?" tanya Siwon seperti menyindir

"Dia kekasihku sekarang" kata Sehun tajam

"Ah sayang sekali. Padahal aku baru mau mendekatimu lagi Lu" kekeh Siwon

"Dalam mimpimu saja" balas Sehun mengeratkan pelukan Luhan

"Eh? Memangnya kau sudah tidak bersama Kibum?" tanya Luhan yang melingkarkan tangan Sehun ke pinggangnya, agar Sehun tidak kembali marah

"Kami sudah lama tak bersama. Kibum sekarang tinggal di USA" lirih Siwon

"Kasihan" cibir Sehun

"Sayang" Luhan memperingatkan

"Wae?" protes Sehun

"Kalian masih sama ya? Aku iri" katanya jujur

"Cih, aku bertemu pasangan idiot lagi" kini sebuah suara berasal dari belakang Sehun

"Dokter kesepian sedang apa? Sedang mencari pasien yang kesepian juga?" Sehun membalas Kyuhyun

"Idiot" kesal Kyuhyun

"Kau yang idiot" balas Sehun

Luhan memperhatikan kalau Siwon menatap Kyuhyun tak berkedip, kemudian ia tersenyum dan tak lama merengek pada Sehun

"Sehunnie lapar" rengeknya

"Ayo kita pergi makan sayang" katanya mengelus perut Luhan yang kelaparan

"Bagaimana kalau kita makan bersama" usul Luhan

"Makan bersama dengan siapa?" tanya Sehun

"Dengan dia dan dia" katanya menunjuk Kyuhyun dan Siwon

"Aku? Jangan mimpi" kesal kyuhyun

"Ayolah dokter Cho, Sehun tidak akan mengejekmu selama kita makan aku janji. Kalau dia mengejekmu lagi, kau akan ditraktir makan siang sebulan penuh gratis" Luhan menyeringai mengatakannya

"Kenapa aku?" protes Sehun tak terima

"Sayanggg" rengek Luhan

"Tawaranmu menarik, ayo kita makan" Kyuhyun seketika menyetujui saat Luhan berkata seperti itu

"Ayoo" balas Luhan bersemangat

"Sebelum itu, Kyuhyun, kenalkan ini hyung ku, Siwon" Luhan memperkenalkan Kyuhyun pada Siwon

"Cho Kyuhyun" katanya mengajak Siwon bersalaman

"Hyung" panggil Luhan karena Siwon hanya diam menatap Kyuhyun

"Ah… oh.. umm.. aku Choi Siwon" katanya gugup

"Aku tahu yang ada di otakmu rusa nakal" bisik Sehun mengeratkan pelukannya pada Luhan

"Memangnya aku kenapa?" kekeh Luhan

"Kau dan otak unikmu itu. Aku mencintainya" Sehun menyesap leher Luhan

"Aku juga mencintai kau dan seluruh sifatmu sayang" balas Luhan

"Jadi kapan kita berangkat?" tanya Kyuhyun menginterupsi kata cinta pasangan yang benar-benar sedang kasmaran ini

"Ayo berangkat" Luhan menggenggam tangan Sehun kemudian pergi ke restaurant terdekat

**..**

**..**

**..**

Sehun dan Luhan sedang dalam perjalanan pulang ke apartemen setelah makan malam bersama Kyuhyun dan Siwon. Rencana Luhan untuk membuat Siwon dan Kyuhyun lebih dekat tampaknya berhasil. Karena Siwon mengatakan akan mengantar Kyuhyun pulang

Sehun sendiri tersenyum mengingat semua tingkah lucu yang dilakukan kekasihnya ini. Sesekali ia membelai surai Luhan yang sedang tertidur karena efek obat penghilang rasa sakitnya ini. Ketika lampu merah. Sehun memusatkan seluruh perhatiannya pada Luhan, memastikan pria kesayangannya ini tidak kedinginan, Sehun juga sesekali mencuri ciuman dari bibir Luhan yang sedang tidur.

Kalimat "_Aku Mencintaimu" _terlontar berkali-kali dari mulut Sehun yang tak pernah bosan mengucapkannya

"Sayang kita sampai" Sehun membenarkan poni Luhan yang menutupi wajah cantik Luhan

"urhhmmmm" Luhan menjawab lenguhan itu sebagai respon

"Apa sayangku ingin tidur didalam mobil?" tanya Sehun

"Gendong" rengek Luhan

"Araseo sayang, aku tahu" katanya mengecup bibir Luhan sekilas kemudian membuka pintu mobilnya dan memutar ke arah Luhan dan membuka pintu disamping Luhan dari Luar

"Babyku berat sekali" sindir Sehun saat Luhan sudah berada di gendongan koalanya

Luhan mengapitkan kakinya erat agar Sehun menggendongnya sambil memeluknya

"Kau ini kekasih siapa sih? Kenapa sangat manja" tanya Sehun menciumi pipi Luhan sambil berjalan menuju lift

"Kekasih Oh Sehun" katanya girang dipelukan Sehun

"Oh benar! Hanya kekasih Oh Sehun" balas Sehun dengan nada kepemilikan seperti biasa

"Sehun, Luhan" panggil sebuah suara saat Sehun sedang menunggu pintu lift terbuka

Sehun menoleh mencari suara dan mendapati Kai memanggilnya

"Sayang, itu Kai dan yang lainnya. Kau mau bergabung atau mau langsung ke kamar?" bisik Sehun

"Mana?" tanya Luhan dan matanya mulai berbinar saat melihat ada Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun disana

"Kyungiee,,, Baekkie" seru Luhan menunjuk ke arah teman-temannya berada

"Araseo. Kita mengobrol sebentar saja" katanya masih menggendong Luhan membawanya ke teman-temannya

"Lihat siapa yang datang. Manja sekali rusa imut ini" sindir Baekhyun

Sehun duduk tak jauh dari Kai dan mulai memposisikan Luhan dipangkuannya yang masih setengah mengantuk

"Wae? Aku mengantuk Baek" kesal Luhan

"Mengantuk sampai di gendong? Luhannie daebak!" kini Kyungsoo yang menyindir

"Yak! Kalian iri saja. Sehunku kekasih yang sangat… sangat… sangaaaat mencintaiku, jadi dia akan melakukan apa saja untukku. Iya kan sayang" tanyanya pada Sehun yang sedang memeluk erat dirinya dari belakang ini

"iya sayang" Sehun membenarkan menyetujui perkataan Luhan

"Kekasih?" tanya Kai dan Chanyeol

"Ummm… aku dan Sehun sudah resmi jadi sepasang kekasih" pamer Luhan

"Otaknya sudah di upgrade ternyata" kata Kai pada Chanyeol menyindir Sehun

"Yak! Jangan membuatku naik darah" kesal Sehun

"Oia, tadi siang kau kemana? Aku menunggumu bodoh" kesal Kai

"Maafkan Sehunnie direktur Kai, tadi dia mengantarku ke rumah sakit, jadi tidak sempat datang ke kantormu" Luhan menatap Kai dengan puppy eyesnya

"Yak! Berhenti menggoda Kai rusa jelek" protes Kyungsoo mendapati Luhan sangat imut

"Kenapa Luhan harus menggoda Kai?" tanya Sehun yang memang tidak melihat Luhan karena sedang memangku Luhan

"Dia menggunakan mata innocentnya lagi" kekeh Baekhyun

"Jangan nakal Lu" Sehun memperingati Luhan

"Mian Sehunnie heheheh" Luhan menoleh ke belakang dan mencium bibir Sehun sekilas

"ayolah" kesal Kai dan Chanyeol teman mereka melihat kemesraan Sehun dan Luhan yang sudah sangat _overdose_

"Baby, kau bahkan tidak pernah semanis Sehun pada Luhan saat memperlakukanku" kesal Kyungsoo pada Kai

"Eh? Kenapa jadi aku?" tanya Kai bingung

"Terserah. Aku malas bicara denganmu" Kyungsoo keluar meninggalkan kafe

"Baby" teriak Kai yang tidak dipedulikan Kyungsoo

"Ehem! Yeolie aku juga merasa kau harus banyak belajar pada Sehun tentang bagaimana memperlakukan kekasihmu" sindir Baekhyun yang juga meninggalkan kafe menyusul Kyungsoo

"haha.. pada akhirnya kalian harus belajar padaku kan" kekeh Sehun menyeringai

"Eh sayang, kenapa Baekkie dan Kyungie pergi" tanya Luhan bingung

"Itu karena mereka kesal pada kekasih mereka" bisik Sehun

"Oh begitu" jawab Luhan polos, dia langsung membalikkan badannya agar bisa memeluk leher Sehun, Luhan sudah tidak tertarik berada di kafe karena Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo sudah pergi.

"Awas kalau aku bertengkar dengan Kyungsoo karena kemesraan bodoh kalian" ancam Kai

"Aku juga" Chanyeol menyetujui

"Wae? Memang kalian mau apa? Kalian berani padaku?" tantang Sehun

"Aku akan menculik Luhan dan membuatnya menjadi dingin padamu" kata Kai tertawa

"Yak! Kkamjongie awas saja berani menculikku dan menjauhkan aku dari Sehunnie. Akan aku kirim kau ke afrika agar sama dengan unta jelek disana" protes Luhan mendelik pada Kai

"Ayo sayang, lupakan mereka. Kita ke kamar saja" Sehun menggendong Luhan membawanya menuju lift

"Dasar pasangan idiot" cibir Kai

"Hitam" balas Luhan dari pelukan Sehun

"Dasar manja" Chanyeol ikut-ikutan mencibir

"Alien Jelek!" Luhan membalas Chanyeol

Membuat Sehun harus bergegas menjauhkan rusa kecilnya dari Kai dan Chanyeol kalau tidak mau melihat Luhan mengamuk atau menjerit karena kesal

**..**

**..**

**..**

"Sayang mereka menyebalkan" rengek Luhan

"Mereka iri Luhannie sayang" gemas Sehun mencium Luhan

"Lu, cium aku" pinta Sehun

"I-ini kan di lift" protes Luhan

"tidak ada orang sayang" Sehun meyakinkan Luhan

Luhan yang termakan omongan Sehun akhirnya sedikit menundukkan kepalanya dan mulai mencium bibir Sehun.

Sehun juga dengan senang hati melumat bibir yang selalu membuatnya kecanduan itu. Beruntung selama di lift tidak ada orang yang ingin naik atau turun, membuat ciuman keduanya semakin panas dan liar

Sehun mengemut bibir bawah Luhan sedikit menggigitnya membuat Luhan mendesah

"hmphhh…Sehunmmphhhh" protes Luhan disela ciuman mereka

Sehun tidak mempedulikannya, kini ia sibuk menjelajahi isi mulut Luhan, memaksa Luhan untuk bertukar saliva dengan miliknya

"Sehunmpmhhh: desah Luhan kehabisan nafas

TING!

Pintu lift terbuka membuat Sehun mengerang kesal karenanya

"Aku kehabisan nafas" protes Luhan

"Mian sayang" cengir Sehun keluar dari dalam lift menuju kamar mereka

"Sayang" panggil Sehun

"Hmmhh" balas Luhan yang sedang memeluk leher Sehun beristirahat

"Bercinta denganku ya malam ini" pinta Sehun

"ANDWAE! Masih sakit Sehunnie" rengek Luhan

"Maafkan aku Lu, aku sudah sangat terangsang" bisik Sehun mengerikan di telinga Luhan

BRAK!

Sehun sedikit melempar tubuh Luhan ke ranjang dan kemudian menindih Luhan dibawahnya

"Se-sehun" panggil Luhan menelan air liurnya takut

"Apa sayang" jawab Sehun yang sudah mengemut telinga Luhan dan sedikit menjilatnya membuat Luhan menahan desahannya

"SEHUN!" pekik Luhan karena sekarang tangan Sehun sudah masuk kedalam celananya dan bermain dengan miliknya. Ia sedikit meremas kemudian mengocoknya membuat Luhan menahan desahannya mati-matian

"Kau tidak mau mendesah?" tanya Sehun

"Baiklah, akan aku buat kau mendesah sayang" bisik Sehun

Sehun kembali meraup bibir mungil Luhan yang sedang mati-matian menahan desahannya. Untuk beberapa saat Luhan memang masih melayani permainan Sehun, ia berhasil membuat Sehun kesal karena tidak mengeluarkan desahan sekalipun.

Tapi jangan sebut itu Oh Sehun jika hanya membuat seorang Xi Luhan mendesah saja tidak bisa.

"Hmmphhh…adikmu sudah terangsang sayanghmmmpp" Sehun berbisik di telinga Luhan kemudian turun ke lehernya dan menghisap kuat leher Luhan

"erhmmpphh" Luhan mendesah tertahan masih menolak mengeluarkan suara

Sehun sedang bermain cepat, dalam sekejap dia telah membuat Luhan dan dirinya polos tanpa sehelai benang pakaian pun

"Kau cantik sayang" puji Sehun melihat tubuh polos Luhan yang tak pernah bosan ia jamah

"_Nngghhhhh_!"

Luhan menggigit bibirnya untuk menahan desahan di ujung tenggorokannya saat Sehun langsung memasukkan penisnya yang besar itu ke dalam lubangnya.

Luhan tidak pernah terbiasa dengan sensasi junior Sehun yang memasuki lubangnya. Dia selalu merasakan sakit yang terasa nikmat namun mengoyak di awalnya.

Luhan mencengkeram bantalnya dengan begitu erat, dan menggigit bibirnya keras menahan desahan yang ingin meluncur keluar dari mulutnya

Jangan lupakan kalau Luhan masih sangat lelah karena kegiatan mereka kemarin. Saat dimana Sehun memasuki dirinya dan menggenjotnya seharian tanpa ampun. Dan sialnya, malam ini Sehun terus meminta Luhan melayaninya, membuat Luhan kesal karenanya.

"Ahh... so—tight Lu... still so tight sayang.." gumam Sehun di tengah kenikmatannya karena ia kembali menanamkan penisnya ke dalam tempat yang menjadi favoritnya sejak pertama kali bercinta saat usianya enam belas tahun. Tanpa menunggu Luhan menyesuaikan diri dengan penis besarnya itu, Sehun mulai bergerak untuk menggenjot tubuh Luhan yang terbaring pasrah di bawahnya.

"S-sayang... _ahhh_...pe-lan pelan... sayang—_ngghhhh_..." desah Luhan yang mulai kewalahan menghadapi permainan Sehun

Luhan makin mengeratkan genggamannya pada bantalnya. Kedua matanya terpejam sangat erat merasakan tubuhnya begitu penuh terisi oleh Sehun.

Terlalu penuh, hingga membuatnya hanya bisa mengerang saat Sehun langsung bergerak di dalam tubuhnya

"—aahh! s-sehunnie deeper... nghh...—a-ahhh..! ngghhh..!" racau Luhan pada akhirnya, Luhan sudah mulai menikmati sensasi tusukan Sehun yang selalu tepat mengenai prostat nya sehingga ia hanya bisa merasakan nikmat yang teramat.

Mendengar namanya didesahkan oleh Luhan dengan begitu menggoda membuat Sehun menyeringai menang. Ia sedikit menundukkan badannya kemudian meraup bibir mungil yang sedari tadi menolak untuk mendesah

"_Hhhmphhh_!?"

Kedua mata Luhan membelalak lebar dan erangan kerasnya tertahan oleh bibir Sehun saat namja itu dengan tiba-tiba langsung mempercepat dan memperdalam gerakannya begitu saja.

Secara refleks tangannya berpindah dari bantal menuju ke bahu Sehun, dan Mencengkram erat bahu Sehun menggunakan kukunya

".._mmhh_..! _Nghhh_..! n-not so... so h-hard...sayanghhh.."

Luhan merasakan nafasnya mulai tak teratur. ia hanya bisa menarik nafas dari mulutnya yang terus terbuka dan mengeluarkan desahan-desahan yang di sebabkan oleh genjotan Sehun di dalam tubuhnya. Dadanya naik-turun dengan cepat karena hanya nafas-nafas pendek yang bisa ia dapatkan.

"Aku tidak bisa sayanghh... tubuhmu terlalu menggairahkan.." ucap Sehun yang terus saja menggenjot tubuh Luhan dengan kuat dan cepat. Ia menyusupkan kepalanya di lekuk leher Luhan, dan menjilati serta menciumi leher jenjang yang sangat menggoda itu.

"u-uhh... nngghh..! Sehunnnie..." racau Luhan tak jelas di tengah-tengah desahan yang meluncur dari bibirnya tanpa bisa ia tahan.

"Apa sayangg…hmmmphh" gumam Sehun sambil kembali menjilat dan menghisap leher Luhan di titik-titik sensitif yang sudah sangat ia hafal itu. ia memberikan hisapan kuat di kulit leher Luhan membuat cetakan biru keunguan disana.

"Nggghhhhh..!" Luhan mendesah kuat merasakan titik senstifnya di leher dipermainkan oleh Sehun . Tak hanya itu, titik prostatnya pun sedari tadi terus dihujam dengan keras dan akurat oleh ujung kepala penis Sehun, yang menjadikan tubuhnya menggelinjang kuat karena sensasi yang begitu nikmat .

"aahh... hhh... Sehunmmpphh... a-aku akan... ngghh..!... aaahhh..."

Mendengar ucapan itu tanpa ragu Sehun langsung menghujamkan dirinya kuat-kuat ke dalam tubuh Luhan.

"Aaaaarghhh..! Aaahh... s-so hard Sehunniee... o-oohhhh..! Nghhh.."

Sehun memejamkan matanya erat-erat sementara tubuhnya terus bergerak dengan cepat dan kuat dalam mengenjot tubuh Luhan

Membuat namja yang ada di bawahnya itu terus terlonjak-lonjak, dan suara benturan antara ranjang dan dinding semakin keras terdengar.

"A-aahhh...Sehunniee... a-aku—Aaaaaahhhhhh...!"

Tubuh Luhan melengkung dan dengan posisinya yang seperti itu, tanpa sengaja lubangnya malah menyedot penis Sehun semakin masuk ke dalam, sementara setiap bagian dari dindingnya mengetat kuat meremas penis Sehun selama kejantanannya mengucurkan cairan putihnya.

Sehun memejamkan matanya kuat menahan kenikmatan saat merasakan sensasi cengkeraman otot dinding Luhan pada penisnya, dan tanpa bisa ia tahan lagi, Sehun langsung menyemburkan benihnya ke dalam lubang hangat yang meraup kejantanannya dengan sangat ketat itu.

**..**

**..**

**..**

Luhan yang akhirnya sudah bisa mengendalikan dirinya turun dari sensasi klimaksnya itu merasakan tubuhnya benar-benar sangat lemas. Selain kenyataan bahwa kegiatan mereka sangat panas hari ini. Rasa sakit akibat bercinta seharian kemarin juga belum sepenuhnya hilang

"Hmpmphh!"

Luhan memekik kuat saat ia merasakan Sehun kembali menindihnya

"Sayang, aku ingin lagi" seringai Sehun

".. A-aahh... Sehunnie... andwae.." pinta Luhan saat satu kakinya yang sudah sangat lemas itu di angkat ke pundak Sehun, dan namja itu langsung mulai melakukan penetrasi memasuki lubang Luhan yang sudah tampak merah itu.

Seolah tak mendengarkan ucapan Luhan, Sehun kembali menggenjot tubuh kekasihnya yang kini tampak mulai menikmati permainannya lagi.

"Nghhh... sayang, aku memang tak akan pernah bosan bercinta denganmu.." ucap Sehun yang menggerakkan pinggulnya dengan perlahan namun tak sedikitpun melewatkan sweet spot Luhan yang sudah sangat ia hapal tempatnya itu.

"A-aaahhh... aahhh... nghhh..Sehunnie... aahhh..."

Luhan tak tahu lagi apa yang bisa ia lakukan selain menyerah pada kemauan seks Sehun yang begitu besar ini.

Luhan mengenal Sehun dari kecil, mereka bahkan sudah bercinta saat usia keduanya masih sangat muda. Luhan mungkin bisa dikatakan dewasa saat itu karena usianya delapan belas tahun. Tapi Sehun? Percayalah pertama kali Sehun menjamah Luhan saat usianya sepuluh tahun dan pertama kali Sehun memasuki tubuhnya adalah saat Sehun berumur enambelas tahun. Sehun bahkan belum tujuhbelas tahun saat itu. Tapi stamina dan kebutuhan seks nya sangat tinggi

Luhan terkekeh saat menyadari bahwa Sehun memiliki nafsu seks yang sangat tinggi, dan itu semua ditunjang dengan penisnya yang besar, danngairah nya yang sangat kuat..

"A-Aaaahh!"

Tubuh Luhan tersentak kuat saat Sehun menghujam dengan sangat kuat ke dalam tubuhnya.

"Kenapa kau melamun saat aku sedang menggenjotmu dengan sangat nikmat sayang?" ucap Sehun dengan nada rendahnya yang terdengar cukup mengerikan.

"A-aku... aahhh...! aahhh..! Se—hunghh..!"

Sehun menyeringai saat sekilas ia melihat nipple Luhan makin menegang, dan tanpa ragu namja itu langsung mengulum puting itu.

Seringaian Sehun makin melebar ketika ia merasakan tangan Luhan langsung bersarang di surainya, dan meremas kuat helaian rambutnya itu sementara bibirnya terus mengeluarkan lenguhan-lenguhan keras. Ia tertawa sangat evil mengetahui bahwa dia memang akan selalu menang melawan Luhan jika masalah ranjang dan bercinta

Sehun kembali mempercepat genjotannya pada tubuh Luhan sementara bibir,dan lidahnya sibuk menggoda dan memainkan nipple Luhan sesuka hatinya. Membuat si pemilik nipple ini meracau dan mendesah tak karuan.

Tak hanya itu, tangan kanan Sehun kini kembali meraih kejantanan Luhan untuk memberikan handjob.

Kepala Luhan terdongak ke atas dan bibirnya terbuka lebar meluncurkan setiap desahan, erangan dan lenguhan erotis karena tiga tempat yang paling sensitifnya di manjakan oleh Sehun dengan begitu lihainya.

Dia sudah tidak bisa berfikir dan menolak lagi. Yang bisa Luhan lakukan saat ini adalah mendesah dan terus mendesahkan nama Sehun. Meminta Sehun agar terus memberikan kenikmatan yang luar biasa untuknya

"Sehunmphhh…harderhmmppp…deeppeerr…ahmmmmhhh" desah Luhan memohon

"_A-aahh_..! _Ooohh_... Sehun... _Sehunnhhmpphh_... Sehunnie... _aahhh_..."

Dada Luhan bergerak naik-turun dengan begitu cepatnya. Pikirannya sudah lagi tak bisa berjalan dengan normal,

Nafasnya kembang kempis meraup udara karena kebutuhan tubuhnya akan oksigen sangat kurang karena kenikmatan yang diberikan Sehun padanya

Sehun menatap namja di bawahnya yang kini makin kuat meremas seprai kasur mereka.

Sehun dapat merasakan tubuh namja itu semakin menegang, dan otot dinding yang menyelubungi kejantanannya itu perlahan namun pasti mulai mengencang.

Sehun yang sudah mengenal tubuh Luhan , paham kalau Luhan sudah akan mencapai klimaksnya.

_"Aahhh..! Aahh..! Oohh..! Ngghh..! Aaahh...Sehunngghhh...nghhh.. aku akan…nghhhh."__  
_  
Luhan makin tak bisa menahan dirinya lagi saat Sehun semakin mempercepat genjotannya.

Genjotan yang dilakukan Sehun ke dalam lubangnya itu semakin membuatnya kelimpungan menahan orgasme yang sudah berada di ujung tanduk itu.

"Lepaskan hasratmu sayanghmpphhh..Luhannie kau sangat nikmathhh" bisik Sehun sambil menggigit kuat nipple Luhan dan menghujam kuat ke dalam tubuh Luhan

"Sehunnn—_A-aaaaahhhhhh_...!"

Luhan sedang menikmati klimaks nya yang entah sudah berapa kali ia nikmati. Sementara Sehun masih terus menggenjotnya dengan wajah yang urhmm seksi saat beberapa kali menghujamkan juniornya ke hole Luhan

Luhan kembali menegang saat junior sehun membear, menandakan kekasihnya ini akan segera mencapai kenikmatan nya

"Lu…A-hmmmmpppphhhhh" desah Sehun memejamkan matanya erat dan menikmati cairan cintanya tumpah kedalam lubang Luhan.

Saat dirasa tidak ada yang keluar lagi, Sehun membuka matanya dan mendapati Luhan yang sangat imut sedang menahan erangan karena banyaknya cairan yang ia tampung di dalam lubangnya

"Sehunnie.." rengek Luhan karena Sehun belum melepaskan juniornya

"Kau mau aku mengeluarkannya?" tanya Sehun menggoda

"Hmmhhh" balas Luhan

"Baiklah"

PLOP!

Terdengar suara junior Sehun yang keluar dari lubang ketat Luhan

"Aku mencintaimu sayang.. sekarang istirahatlah" Sehun mencium kening Luhan dan membawanya ke dalam pelukannya

"Sakitt Sehunnie" adu Luhan

"Tadi itu sangat nikmat sayang" kekeh Sehun

"Iya sangat nikmat" Luhan menyetujuinya kemudian mencari posisi nyaman di pelukan Sehun dan tak lama tertidur

Sehun memperhatikan wajah Luhan yang berkeringat kelelahan dia tersenyum kemudian mencium kening Luhan dan tak lama ikut tertidur bersama Luhan

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

Keesokan paginya Luhan dipaksa berangkat kerja oleh Sehun, dia bahkan di gendong sepanjang perjalanan dari apartemen sampai kantor Sehun. Sehun beralasan tidak mau Luhan bepergian sendirian. Kemanapun Luhan pergi harus dengan sepengetahuan Sehun. Jika ada waktu, Sehun akan memaksa menemaninya.

"Apa jadwalku hari ini?" tanya Sehun saat Luhan masuk ke ruangannya membawakan the

"Aku belum tanya pada sekertarismu" balas Luhan yang berjalan aneh mendekati Sehun

"Sayang" panggil Sehun

"Hmmhh" jawab Luhan

"Apa sangat sakit?" tanya Sehun

"Nanti akan hilang, jika kekasih buasku memberikan dua malam free tanpa desahan" kekeh Luhan

"Kemari" katanya menyuruh Luhan mendekatinya

Lagi, Luhan menatap horor jika Sehun sudah menyuruhnya "kemari" yang artinya dia harus waspada untuk segala kemungkinan

"Kau yang kemari atau aku kesana lalu menggendongmu sepanjang jam kerja" ancam Sehun

Luhan dengan cepat melangkah ke arah Sehun dan duduk dipangkuan kekasihnya

"Aigooo lulu sangat imut jika menurut" puji Sehun membenarkan poni Luhan yang berantakan

"Apa aku sangat menggodamu hmm" tanya Luhan

"Sangat" jawab Sehun tanpa ragu

"Tapi melihatmu begitu sakit saat berjalan, aku akan mencoba menahan diri" katanya meyakinkan

"Benarkah?" tanya Luhan

"Hmm… asal kau tidak menggodaku saja" jawab Sehun santai

"Aku tidak pernah menggodamu sayang" katanya mencium Sehun bertubi tubi di bibir

"Lu, nanti malam kita makan diluar" katanya memberitahu Luhan

"Diluar dimana? Kenapa tumben sekali?" tanya Luhan

"Aku ingin merayakan hari jadi kita dan karena kau kembali bekerja" katanya mulai meraba bekas kissmark yang ada di seluruh leher Luhan

"Baiklah kalau begitu" balas Luhan senang dan kembali menciumi Sehun

"Kau bermainlah dengan sekertaris ketua Lee sayang. Aku ada rapat setelah ini" Sehun memberitahu Luhan

"Hey, apa aku benar digaji bekerja seperti ini?" tanya Luhan curiga

"Tentu saja rusa jelek. Kau bahkam memegang credit cardku, kau sudah lebih dari digaji" kekeh Sehun

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Aku mau ke tempat Sunhyee dulu… dah Sehunnie" pamit Luhan bangun dari pangkuan Sehun dan beranjak keluar ruangan Sehun

"Lu" panggil Sehun

"apa sayang?" balas Luhan menoleh ke arah Sehun lagi

"Jangan main keluar. Kau harus berada di sekitar kantor. Setelah rapat kita makan siang, mengerti kan?" tanya Sehun memastikan

"Isshh kau ini, aku juga tidak mau kemana-mana, kau fokuslah bekerja. Jajanku sangat banyak, jadi kau harus rajin bekerja. Sehunnie Fighting!" katanya berlari ke pintu

"Aku mencintai Sehunnie" kata Luhan sebelum benar-benar menghilang dari pandangan Sehun

"Dasar rusa nakal. Aku juga mencintaimu" balas Sehun tersenyum

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

Malam harinya Sehun memenuhi janjinya untuk mengajak Luhan makan malam diluar. Sehun beralasan bahwa makan malam diluar ini sebagai perayaan hari jadi mereka. Sebenarnya Luhan tidak terlalu berminat, tapi dia tidak mau membuat Sehun kecewa dan akhirnya disinilah iya bersama Sehun di sebuah restaurant eropa dengan nuansa yang romantis

"Sehunnie makanan disini pasti sangat mahal" bisik Luhan saat Sehun sedang memilih menu untuk mereka berdua

"Iya sangat mahal. Aku kan ditraktir, kau yang bayar" kekeh Sehun masih sibuk memilih makananya

"Baik aku yang bayar. Aku akan jual diri dulu" balas Luhan sebal

"Kau ini… jangan bicara sembarangan" Sehun memelototi Luhan karena bicara seenaknya

"Silakan menunggu pesanannya tuan" kata pelayan tersebut yang hanya bisa tertawa tertahan mendengar pertengkaran kecil Sehun dan Luhan

"Kau pesan apa?" tanya Luhan

"Kau akan suka cerewet" sindir Sehun

"Baiklah aku cerewet, yang penting aku tidak lambat" balas Luhan tertawa membuat Sehun kesal

"Lu, aku punya kejutan untukmu" kata Sehun yang sedang digoda Luhan

"eh? Benarkah? Apa itu?" tanya Luhan

TRING!

Terdengar suara lonceng saat pintu restaurant terbuka

"Lihat ke belakangmu" pinta Sehun

"Ada apa di belak…."

Luhan terdiam, seluruh tubuhnya terasa lemas, dia tidak percaya pada apa yang dilihat. Perlahan ia bangun dari tempat duduknya dan menghampiri apa yang sedang terlihat oleh matanya.

Dia tersenyum lirih memastikan kalau tidak sedang bermimpi, dibelainya wajah orang yang saat ini berdiri didepannya

"Appa?" lirih Luhan

Yang dipanggil appa pun hanya bisa tersenyum mendapati putra tunggalnya baik-baik saja dan terlihat bahagia.

Ya benar, yang berdiri didepan Luhan sekarang adalah Hankyung. Hankyung telah keluar dari penjara dan kini berada didepan putra tunggalnya.

"Luhannie, anakku" balas Hankyung tak kalah lirih

"A-ap-pa" Luhan meyakinkan sekali lagi

"Iya sayang" balas Hankyung

"Appa syukurlah, appa. Ya Tuhan terimakasih.. appa..huwaaa" Luhan langsung menerjang Hankyung dengan keras memeluknya erat tidak mau terpisah lagi.

"Appa kau baik-baik saja kan?" Luhan kembali menatap ayahnya dan memeriksa seluruh wajah Hankyung yang tampak kurus

"Appa baik nak. syukurlah kau baik-baik saja" Hankyung mendesah lega membelai wajah putranya

"Appa" Luhan kembali terisak dan memeluk appanya erat

"Jadi tidak rindu eomma" tanya Heechul yang sudah menahan haru pertemuan suami dan putranya

"Eomma" isak Luhan membawa Heechul kedalam pelukannya juga

Hankyung dan Heechul tersenyum pada Sehun yang berdiri tak jauh dari mereka. Sehun hanya tersenyum haru melihat pemandangan keluarga kecil ini. Dan jangan salahkan dirinya jika dia juga sangat merindukan orangtuanya saat ini.

"Sehunnie" panggil Luhan dan meminta Sehun bergabung

"Terimakasih Sehunnie" Luhan membawa Sehun ikut memeluk kedua orang tuanya

TRING!

Tak lama terdengar suara lonceng lagi yang menandakan pintu terbuka

"Luhan apa eomma terlambat?" tanya seseorang yang baru datang

"_Eh? Suara ini?" gumam Sehun tak yakin_

Keempat orang yang sedang berpelukan ini pun melepaskan pelukan mereka menyadari ada yang memanggil Luhan.

Semuanya menoleh dan mendapati Jaejoong serta Yunho berdiri tak jauh dekat mereka

"Tidak eomma, eomma tidak terlambat" Luhan berlari memeluk Jaejoong yang pandangannya tertuju pada putranya yang sedang menatapnya bingung

"Appa" Luhan memeluk Yunho bergantian dengan Jaejoong. Sama seperti Jaejoong, Yunho sedang fokus menatap putra tunggalnya yang berjarak hanya tiga puluh cm didepannya.

Luhan menyadari kecanggungan ini dia kemudian tersenyum menghampiri Sehun dan berbisik pada Sehun

"Ini kejutanku untukmu. Jangan diam saja sayang" pinta Luhan

Sehun memang hanya terpaku ditempatnya berdiri sekarang. Perasaan bersalah menyergap langsung kedirinya. Dia tidak pernah bertanya kabar lagi tentang orang tuanya. Kemarahannya membuat dia tidak menyadari kalau dia juga sangat merindukan sosok ibunya saat ini

Luhan menggenggam Sehun berjalan mendekati Jaejoong. Keduanya masih terdiam

"Eomma" suara itu akhirnya keluar dari mulut Sehun

"Sehun" Jaejoong memeluk eomma nya dan seketika menangis karena sangat merindukan putranya ini

"maafkan eomma nak, eomma mohon jangan marah lagi pada eomma. Eomma minta maaf" isak Jaejoong menegratkan pelukannya di Sehun

"Eomma, aku yang minta maaf. Maaf aku terlalu lama marah pada eomma. Aku merindukanmu" kini Sehun tidak bisa menahan isakan penyesalannya

"Eomma mencintaimu nak" balas Jaejoong menghapus airmata Sehun

Sehun tersenyum dan beralih ke ayahnya

"Appa, aku minta maaf" katanya tercekat pada Yunho

"Jagoanku. Putraku. Anakku. Appa yang minta maaf nak" Yunho membawa Sehun ke pelukannya

"Maafkan kami nak begitu egois padamu"

Sehun hanya terus memeluk ayahnya dan tak lama membawa Jaejoong ke pelukannya

Sementara Luhan menghapus air matanya yang jatuh seketika saat melihat kekasihnya kembali bersama orang tuanya.

Luhan tahu persis jika setiap pagi Sehun selalu berbicara pada foto kedua orang tuanya, mengatakan kalau dia merindukan orangtuanya. Tapi Sehun terlalu keras jika membahas tentang orang tuanya belakangan ini, membuat Luhan mau tak mau harus melakukan sesuatu dengan rencananya sendiri

Dia menghela nafas lega saat semuanya berjalan sesuai dengan rencana nya. Dirinya dan Sehun sekarang sudah bisa berkumpul bersama keluarga tercinta mereka

"Bukankah tidak ada yang bisa menggantikan kenyamanan sebuah keluarga" gumam Luhan yang kembali bermanja manja di pelukan ayahnya.

"Apa ini perbuatanmu nak?" tanya Hankyung bangga

"Hmm.. aku yang melakukannya" katanya manja dan semakin memeluk Hankyung yang terus menciumi pucuk kepala Luhan

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

"MWO? Appa dan eomma tidak akan tinggal di Korea? Tapi kenapa?" Tuntut Luhan dengan mata berkaca-kaca

Setelah pertemuan hangat kedua keluarga Sehun dan Luhan. Mereka semua memutuskan untuk menghabiskan makan malam bersama di restaurant mewah itu.

Sehun dan Luhan duduk bersampingan dengan kedua orang tua mereka berhadapan dengan Sehun dan Luhan

"Lu, appa mendapat kesempatan bagus di Cina. Beberapa saham appa dikembalikan, jadi ini merupakan kesempatan emas untuk appa" lirih Hankyun

"Eomma" protes Luhan meminta bantuan tapi Heechul hanya menunduk tak berbicara, ia tahu putranya sedang marah saat ini

"Tapi kan aku baru bertemu appa. Apa aku harus ikut ke Cina?" Tanya Luhan lirih

"Andwae! Tidak lagi" Sehun yang menjawab, dia menggenggam erat tangan Luhan tidak mengijinkan Luhan berfikir bisa pergi lagi dengannya

"Sehunnie.. Orang tuaku mau meninggalkan aku" tangis Luhan memeluk Sehun

"Sssttt sayang eomma appa tidak meninggalkanmu" Sehun menenangkan Luhan

"Lulu sayang, jika kedua orang tuamu di Cina, kau bisa tinggal dirumah Jongie eomma dan Yunnie appa, jadi tidak perlu menangis" Jaejoong mencoba menghibur Luhan

Tidak ada respon dari Luhan, dia terus menangis di pelukan Sehun

"Lulu sayang bagaimana kalau begini. Kita berdua akan menjenguk orangtuamu di Cina saat kau merindukan mereka bagaimana? Eomma rasa seminggu cukup kan?" Kata Jaejoong masih berusaha menenangkan Luhan

Kali ini Sehun yang mendesah frustasi, tapi secara ajaib tangisan Luhan berhenti, dia menatap Jaejoong dan orangtuanya

"Eh? Benarkah eomma?" Tanya Luhan terisak

"Hmm tentu saja" balas Jaejoong

"Eomma juga merasa itu ide yang bagus nak" Heechul sedikit tenang melihat putranya bisa dibujuk

"Sehunnie bolehkan?" Luhan kini menatap Sehun penuh harap

"Sehunnieee" rengek Luhan

"Tiga hari" balas Sehun datar

"Eh?" Tanya Luhan bingung

"Kau hanya boleh pergi tiga hari" Sehun menatap Luhan dengan tajam

"Kenapa hanya tiga hari?" Protes Luhan

"Lu, aku tidak bisa kalau tidak melihatmu sehari saja" balas Sehun frustasi

"Sehunnie lucu" gemas Luhan mencium Sehun sekilas

"Baiklah eomma. Tiga hari aku rasa cukup" Luhan tiba-tiba bersemangat

"Jadi appa dan eomma boleh pergi?" Tanya Hankyung cemas

Luhan menatap tajam ayahnya kemudian memutar meja menuju meja ayahnya kemudian memeluk leher ayahnya

"Boleh. Tapi kau harus kembali kesini secepatnya" katanya berbisik tajam di telinga Hankyung

"Apa anakku sudah jadi gangster sekarang" kekeh Hankyung

"Appaaa" rengek Luhan

"Araseooo appa mengerti sayang" katanya membelai lengan Luhan yang memeluknya

"Appa saranghae" Luhan menciumi pipi Hankyung berkali kali

"Appa juga mencintaimu nak" balas Hankyung terharu melihat putranya yang tidak pernah berubah.

"Eomma! Kau jangan berfikiran untuk memberikanku adik" tuduh Luhan pada Heechul

"Kenapa kau bicara seperti itu rusa jelek" kesal Heechul

"Kau pasti akan meminta appa melayanimu terus" kata Luhan blak-blakan membuat semua yang mendengarnya tersedak dan tertawa terbahak tak terkecuali Sehun

"Ya Tuhan Lulu, kau sangat lucu sekali" Yunho yang paling kencang tertawa karena tuduhan Luhan pada Heechul

"Lebih baik kau saja yang memberikan kami cucu nak" Jaejoong berkata sambil tertawa

"Eh?" Luhan menatap Jaejoong bingung masih memeluk leher ayahnya

"Daripada eomamu memberikanmu adik, lebih baik kau saja yang memberikan kami cucu, iyaa kan Chulie?" Tanya Jaejoong

"Yak Oh Sehun, lebih baik kau tinggalkan rusa jelek ini sekarang, dia akan sangat merepotkanmu nantinya" kesal Heechul karena Luhan menggodanya

"Eomma" kesal Luhan yang langsung berlari kembali ke kursinya dan memeluk Sehun erat

"Sehunnie tidak akan meninggalkan aku kan?" Tanya nya menggunakan puppy eyes andalannya

"Tidak akan sayang" katanya mengecup Luhan

"Whoaa anak ini benar-benar pandai merayu" sindir Heechul

"Ini semua kan belajar darimu eomma" katanya menjulurkan lidahnya pada Heechul, membuat Heechul harus mendesah kesal berkali kali karena kesal pada anak manjanya ini

Tak lama mereka mengobrol makanan pun datang dan dalam sekejap semuanya merasa sangat lapar, mungkin karena malam ini adalah malam yang paling ditunggu oleh semuanya, membuat makanan yang mereka makan terasa nikmat

"Eomma, Appa. Kalian akan tidur dimana malam ini?" tanya Sehun pada Hankyung dan Heechul setelah selesai makan

"Kami kembali ke Cina lusa, jadi mungkin akan mencari hotel disekitar sini" Heechul menjawab

"Lusa?" Luhan berteriak kesal

"Luhannie jangan mulai" Heechul memberi peringatan pada Luhan agar tidak kembali merajuk

"Kenapa cepat sekali" gumam Luhan kesal menatap appa nya

"Mianhae sayang" Hankyung membalas tatapan kesal Luhan dengan bergumam

"Sayang, kau kan boleh menjenguk ke Cina jika sudah sangat rindu dengan eomma dan appa" Sehun membujuk Luhan

"Araseeo" Luhan kembali tenang karena seluruh orang di ruangan ini sudah memperingatkannya agar tidak mengamuk

"Isshhh Chuliee, kenapa harus hotel? Kalian menginap dirumahku saja" kini Jaejoong yang protes

"Apa tidak merepotkan?" tanya Heechul

"Tentu saja tidak" girang Jaejoong

"Sehunnie aku mau menginap dirumahmu juga" Luhan kembali merajuk

"Whoaa benarkah Luhannie? Pasti rumah eomma sangat ramai" Jaejoong kembali bersorak

"Ummhhh Luhannie mau, bolehkan Sehunnie?" tanya Luhan penuh harap

"Iya nanti aku antar kesana" Sehun tidak punya pilihan lain jika Luhan sudah merajuk

"Kau juga harus menginap" Luhan bersikeras

Jaejoong menegang menunggu jawaban Sehun

"Kau menginap juga kan?" paksa Luhan

"Araseo.. aku menginap" kata Sehun akhirnya

Diam-diam Jaejoong dan Yunho tersenyum berterimakasih pada Luhan, karena setelah dua tahun akhirnya Sehun kembali kerumah

**..**

**..**

**..**

Setelah selesai makan, semuanya bergegas pulang kerumah Sehun untuk beristirahat. Hankyung dan Heechul ikut di mobil orang tua Sehun. Sementara Sehun dan Luhan mengikuti di belakang mobil orang tua mereka

"Kau kenapa sangat imut sayang" gumam Sehun mencubit pipi Luhan yang tertidur pulas disampingnya.

Tak lama kemudian mereka sampai di rumah Sehun.

Sehun memarkirkan mobilnya di halaman rumah, kemudian menggendong Luhan yang masih tertidur. Awalnya dia tidak yakin masuk kedalam rumahnya. Ada perasaan canggung yang menyelimuti dirinya.

"Sehunnie apa sudah sampai?" tanya Luhan setengah sadar di gendongan Sehun

"Hmm sudah sayang. Kau tidurlah" katanya mengelus punggung Luhan dengan sayang

Sehun kembali terdiam beberapa saat masih memandangi rumahnya. dia benar-benar merasa canggung sekarang.

"Sehunna" panggil Jaejoong

"Ne, eomma" balas Sehun

"Cepat bawa Luhan ke kamarmu, nanti dia masuk angin" katanya pada Sehun

"Eomma" panggil Sehun cepat

"Hmm..apa sayang?" tanya Jaejoong

"Entahlah. aku merasa sangat canggung" katanya jujur

Jaejoong mendekati Sehun dan membelai wajah anaknya

"Eomma minta maaf membuatmu canggung pulang kerumahmu sendiri nak, tapi eomma senang akhirnya kau pulang. Ayo masuklah" Jaejoong menggenggam tangan Sehun yang tidak digunakan untuk menahan berat Luhan

Sehun menahan tangan Jaejoong kemudian mencium kening eomma nya

"Aku yang minta maaf karena tidak pulang terlalu lama" lirih Sehun

Sehun kemudian menggenggam tangan Jaejoong memasuki rumahnya

Membuat Jaejoong berkaca-kaca dan bersyukur. Sekilas ia menatap Luhan yang tidur di gendongan Sehun dan tak hentinya bergumam terimakasih pada anak yang sangat imut yang sedang tidur seperti malaikat ini.

**..**

**..**

**..**

Didalam rumah ketiga orang tuanya yang lain sedang duduk mengobrol. Hankyung tampak menceritakan tentang bagaimana kasusnya di Cina selama ini. Kemudian tak lama ia menatap Sehun seperti mengucapkan terimakasih padanya.

Sehun hanya membalas senyuman Hankyung, dia berniat bergabung dengan orangtuanya setelah membawa Luhan ke kamarnya.

"Apa anak nakal itu tidur Sehunna" tanya Heechul

"Ne, eomma, aku akan membawanya kekamarku kemudian bergabung dengan kalian" katanya tersenyum

"Maaf merepotkanmu Sehun" Hankyung tersenyum menatap Sehun

"Luhan tidak pernah merepotkanku abonim" katanya sopan dan mencium pundak Luhan yang memeluk lehernya sekilas

"Aku akan membawanya ke kamar dulu" pamit Sehun

Tak lama Sehun menaiki tangga dan masuk secara perlahan kedalam kamarnya. tidak ada yang berubah dari kamarnya. Masih sama seperti saat sebelum ia meninggalkan kamar itu dua tahun yang lalu.

Foto Luhan masih mendominasi di ruang kamarnya.

Kemudian secara perlahan ia menidurkan Luhan di ranjangnya, membenarkan surai Luhan yang tertutup poninya.

Sehun tersenyum kemudian mengecup kening Luhan lama, ia benar-benar sangat mencintai mahluk imut yang seperti malaikat ini

Sehun terus menciumi wajah Luhan, membuat si pemilik wajah menggeliat tak nyaman dan terkadang merengek. Sehun kembali terkekeh karena nya

Setelah merasa puas menciumi wajah Luhan, dia kembali membelai wajah Luhan dan menatapnya secara intens, memastikan kekasihnya ini tidur dengan nyaman

"Terimakasih sayang, terimakasih untuk segalanya" ucap sehun tersenyum kemudian meninggalkan Luhan dikamar dan memutuskan bergabung dengan orang tuanya dibawah.

* * *

_**tobecontinueddd..**_

* * *

_**diupdate kannnn :p **_

_**semoga puas sama HUNHAN nya yaaaaa semogaa **_

**_ini M-preg Kok,,, jadi tebak sendiri selanjutnya gimana wkwkw_**

**_terus yang nanya ini end kapan aku jawab nih_**

**_LSBF itu kemungkinan belum end sekarang-sekarang ini_**

**_kenapa?_**

**_karena bakal ada konflik lagi_**

**_konfliknya apa?_**

**_ditunggu aja pokonya_**

**_you know me lah... aku ga akan buat konflik yang cem macem kok...#ketawasetan_**

**_terakhir as always_**

**_happy reading and review :*_**


	16. Chapter 16

_part 16 : Aku tidak marah sayang, aku hanya khawatir_

* * *

**Let's Stop Being Friends**

**cast : Oh Sehun, Xi Luhan and others**

**Rated : T-M**

**Boy and Boy Love**

**DLDR!**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hey Sehunna kemarilah" Hankyung melihat Sehun yang turun dari tangga

Sehun duduk disebelah Jaejoong dan merangkul eommanya

"Apa Luhan tidak terbangun nak?" Tanya Heechul

"Dia sangat lelah sepertinya, jadi tidak sulit menidurkannya" gumam Sehun tertawa

"Terimakasih sudah menjaga Luhan nak" Hankyung menatap Sehun penuh arti

"Aku tidak sepenuhnya menjaganya saat dia kembali kesini. Jadi tidak perlu berterimakasih abonim. Aku akan menjaganya selalu" Sehun membalas tatapan Hankyung

"Jadi apakah semua masalahmu di Cina sudah selesai appa?" Tanya Sehun

"Sebagian besar sudah selesai Sehunna, terimakasih untukmu" jawab Hankyung merangkul istrinya

"Apa yang tertinggal? Aku pikir semua sudah beres" tanya Sehun

"Mau bagaimanapun aku memang berhutang pada mereka. Jadi tidak semua bisa ditangkap. Tapi tenang saja aku akan melunasinya dengan segera. Aku tidak mau putraku mengenal mereka lagi" lirih Hankyung

"Abonim, apa Luhan mengenal mereka semua?" Tanya Sehun cemas

"Tidak semua. Luhan hanya bertemu dengan anak buahnya dia tidak pernah bertemu langsung dengan bos mereka" Hankyung memberitahu

"Apa menurutmu mereka akan mengganggu Luhan lagi?" Tanya Sehun

"Aku harap tidak, aku akan melunasi semuanya, jadi mereka tidak perlu mengganggu anakku lagi" Hankyung berkata dengan tidak yakin

"Kenapa kau tidak yakin Han?" Tanya Yunho

"Dulu mereka memaksaku menjual Luhan kepada mereka" Hankyung bergetar mengingatnya, ia mengeratkan pelukan pada Heechul

"A-apa?" Tanya Jaejoong tak percaya

"Hmm.. Aku sangat takut dia diculik saat itu"

"Tapi untungnya aku bisa membayar mereka. Aku berhutang pada mafia yang lain untuk membayar hutang pada orang yang ingin membeli Luhan" katanya tersenyum bodoh

"Itu masa-masa sulit kami. Aku hanya berharap setelah ini, anakku selalu bahagia" katanya menatap Sehun

Sehun mendengar semua yang dikatakan Hankyung secara reflek dia mengepalkan tangannya kuat. Dia hanya berusaha tenang, tapi jika diijinkan berteriak dia ingin sekali berteriak merutuk dirinya yang tidak mempedulikan Luhan saat Luhan di Cina

_"Kau bilang kau mencintainya? Lihat apa yang kau lakukan padanya. Dasa sialan bodoh" Sehun merutuki dirinya sendiri_

"Kau kenapa nak?" Tanya Jaejoong melihat putranya tegang

Sehun hanya terdiam karena melamun

"Sehunna" panggil Jaejoong sedikit menepuk punggung Sehun

"Ah..n-ne eomma. Ada apa?" Balas Sehun yang baru tersadar

"Kenapa kau melamun?" Tanya Jaejoong

"T-tidak apa eomma" Sehun tersenyum canggung

Semuanya kembali mengobrol dan saling menanyakan kabar. Para orang tua berdecak bangga pada pencapaian Sehun yang luar biasa mengatur dan memimpin perusahaannya.

"Sehunnie" panggil sebuah suara dari arah tangga

Semua menoleh ke tangga dan mendapati Luhan berdiri disana

"Sayang kau terbangun?" Tanya Sehun

Luhan berjalan mengangguk dan menghampiri mereka

Dia sudah berdiri di tengah-tengah dua sofa. Dia sedang bingung memilih duduk dipelukan Sehun yang berada disebelah kirinya atau duduk dipelukan ayahnya yang berada di sebelah kanannya

"Luhannie mau duduk dimana?" Tanya jaejoong menggoda

"Kemari sayang" Sehun sudah menyediakan bagian kosong dari sofa pada Luhan

"Appa" katanya memeluk Hankyung

Luhan memutuskan duduk dipelukan ayahnya daripada Sehun

"Jadi anak eomma sudah bisa dipisahkan dari Sehunnya?" Tanya Heechul menarik hidung Luhan

"Aniya.. Nanti saat aku tidur kan dipeluk Sehunnie, jadi disini aku mau dipeluk appa" katanya manja

"Apa kita punya bayi disini?" Gemas Yunho melihat tingkah Luhan

"Dia akan selalu menjadi baby kita appa" ledek Sehun karena Luhan tidak duduk disampingnya

"Sehunnie jelek" kesal Luhan

"Kalian sedang membicarakan apa?" Tanya Luhan penasaran

"Eomma sedang membicarakan pernikahan Sehun dengan seorang gadis" goda Heechul pada putranya

"Eommaaaa" teriak Luhan sebal

"Itu benar Lu" Sehun ikut-ikutan menggoda Luhan

"Appa.. Sehunnie jahat. Ayo kita pulang ke Cina saja" rengek Luhan

"Awas kalau kau berani" cibir Sehun

"Luhannie yakin mau ikut ke Cina?" Tanya Hankyung

Luhan menggeleng malu dalam pelukan Hankyung

Dan seterusnya mereka semua terus menggoda Luhan. Sampai akhirnya Luhan yang kesal karena terus digoda tertidur di pelukan Hankyung. Ketika ia kembali tertidur, semua mata melihat kearahnya, mengagumi kemampuan tidur Luhan yang seperti malaikat.

"Baiklah sebaiknya kita semua istirahat. Kami duluan kekamar abonim eomonim" pamit Sehun yang sudah membawa Luhan ke dalam gendongannya

"Hmmm.. Mimpi indah nak" balas Jaejoong memperhatikan Sehun dan Luhan naik kekamar mereka

"Semoga mereka selalu bahagia" gumam Jaejoong kembali memeluk Yunho

"Hmmm... Semoga" Heechul pun menyetujui dan memeluk suaminya

**..**

**..**

**..****  
**

"Sehunnie" panggil Luhan

"Kau terbangun lagi?" Tanya Sehun mencium kening Luhan

"Aku mau bertanya"

"Tanya apa sayang?"

"Kau bilang sudah melupakanku. Tapi kamarmu tidak berubah sama sekali. Bahkan ada poster hello kitty yang aku tempel" katanya memperhatikan kamar Sehun

"Mulutku yang bilang ingin melupakan. Hatiku tidak pernah bisa, setiap kali aku mencoba merobek foto bahkan poster jelekmu itu, seketika dadaku menjadi sesak. Jadi aku memutuskan untuk membiarkan mereka" Sehun tersenyum membawa Luhan bersender ke pelukannya

"Selamanya kau tidak akan bisa melupakan aku" kata Luhan bangga bersender dipelukan Sehun mencari posisi nyaman untuk tidur

"Iya sayang. Aku tidak akan bisa melupakanmu" katanya menyetujui ucapan Luhan

"Lu" panggil Sehun

"Apa sehunnie" balas Luhan

"Cium aku" pinta Sehun

Dan seketika Luhan menarik tengkuk Sehun agar bibir mereka bertemu. Setelahnya seperti biasa, Sehun mendominasi ciuman mereka menjadi ciuman panas yang menggairahkan

"haahh" Luhan mengambil nafas sebanyak banyaknya saat Sehun melepas ciuman mereka.

"Aku mencintaimu sayang" ucap Sehun mengelap saliva yang keluar di pinggiran mulut Luhan

"Aku mencintaimu Sehunnie" balas Luhan kemudian kembali mencari posisi nyaman dipelukan Sehun

**..**

**..**

**..**

"Eomma appa, maaf aku tidak bisa mengantar ke bandara. Aku ada rapat penting hari ini" Sehun memberitahu Hankyung dan Heechul

"Tidak apa Sehunna, kami juga sebenarnya tidak perlu diantar. Bawaan kami juga sedikit" balas Hankyung

"Luhan! berhenti berwajah seperti itu, atau kau tidak boleh mengantar eomma dan appa" kini Heechul yang memperingati Luhan agar tidak berwajah seperti anak anjing yang ditinggal majikannya

"Ishh galak sekali ahjumma jelek" sindir Luhan pada Heechul

Ya, hari ini adalah hari keberangkatan orang tua Luhan ke Cina. Mereka telah menghabiskan waktu bersama kemarin, sekarang mau tak mau menjadi hari perpisahan lagi. Hanya Luhan yang mengantar ke bandara, sementara Yunho dan Jaejoong terpaksa segera pulang ke rumah nenek Sehun, karena mendapat kabar bahwa nenek Sehun sedang sakit. Sehun sendiri sudah bilang ada rapat dikantor. Jadi hanya Luhan yang akan mengantar kedua orang tuanya

"Sehunna, aku saja yang bawa mobil yayayyaa?" pinta Luhan meminjam mobil Sehun

"Aniya! Kau akan diantar paman Kim" kata Sehun tidak mau kalah

"Ayolah sayang" rajuk Luhan

"Kau mau diantar atau tidak mengantar orangtuamu sama sekali?" tanya Sehun mendelik

"Araseo.. araseo.. paman Kim yang antar. Tapi pakai mobilmu ya?" Luhan masih merajuk

"Tidak masalah. Selesai mengantar kau kembali ke kantor hmm" Sehun memberitahu Luhan

"Siap direktur" Luhan memberi tanda hormat sebagai jawaban

"Kau lucu sekali rusa jelek" Sehun tertawa melihat kelakuan Luhan

"Cium aku" pintanya lagi

Tanpa berlama-lama, Luhan sedikit berjinjit untuk menyamakan posisi dengan Sehun kemudian mencium bibir favoritnya ini. Sementara Sehun memegang pinggang Luhan agar rusa kecilnya ini semakin mendekat

"Ehem!" interupsi Heechul mengganggu morning kiss pasangan ini

"E-eomma hehe" Sehun menggaruk kepalanya karena malu ketahuan sedang melumat Luhan

"Ahjumma jelek mengganggu saja" kesal Luhan

"yak! rusa nakal, jangan menggoda Sehun terus, dasar centil" sindir Heechul

"Siapa yang menggoda siapa" protes Luhan

"Kalian berdua kenapa jadi bertengkar terus" kekeh Hankyung melihat Heechul dan putranya

"Sudah ayo kita berangkat" Hankyung merangkul Heechul dan menarik koper mereka

"Sehunna, kami pamit dulu ya, appa titip Luhan padamu" kata Hankyung pada Sehun

"Pasti appa, aku akan menjaga Luhan" Sehun membalas dan memeluk Hankyung sekilas

"Eomma. Hati-hati ya" pesan Sehun memeluk Heechul

"Hmm.. eomma akan hati-hati nak. Oia jika rusa jelek ini menyusahkanmu, kau bawa saja ke kebun binatang, agar ia bisa berkumpul dengan komunitasnya" katanya tertawa pada Sehun

"Appa" rengek Luhan memeluk Hankyung

"Eomma bercanda nak" Hankyung mencium kening Luhan agar berhenti merengek

"Ayo aku antar kedepan" Sehun membantu memasukkan koper ke dalam bagasi. Sementara Hankyung dan Heechul sudah duduk di kursi belakang mobil

Selesai meletakkan koper Hankyung dan Heechul, Sehun memeluk Luhan sebentar sebelum Luhan berangkat.

"Jangan menangis disana hmm" pesan Sehun mencium kening Luhan

"Sekarang saja aku sudah mau menangis" lirih Luhan

"Kalau kau menangis, eomma dan appa akan sedih, jangan buat mereka sedih, kau mau kan?" bujuk Sehun

"Aku mau sayang" katanya tersenyum memeluk Sehun

"Cepat kembali kekantor setelah ini" Sehun mencium bibir Luhan kemudian membukakan pintu kursi disamping kemudi untuk Luhan.

"Paman hati-hati membawa mobilnya. Setelah selesai antar Luhan kekantorku ya" pesan Sehun pada paman Kim

"Saya mengerti tuan muda. Kami pergi dulu" paman Kim masuk kedalam mobil dan siap menjalankan mobil

"Dah Sehunnie" Luhan melambai pada Sehun yang masih menunggu kepergian mereka

"Dah Luhannie" balas Sehun melambai sampai mobilnya tak terlihat lagi

**..**

**..**

**..**

Tak lama kemudian Luhan dan orang tuanya sampai di bandara Incheon. Paman Kim membantu mengeluarkan koper milik orang tua Luhan sementara Luhan terus menempel pada Hankyung

"Paman Kim, ayo ikut masuk. Aku takut pingsan setelah eomma dan appa pergi" rengek Luhan

"Anak ini mulai lagi" jengah Heechul

Paman Kim juga tertawa dengan penuturan calon istri tuan muda nya ini.

"Baik tuan muda, saya parkir mobil terlebih dahulu. Setelah itu menyusul anda" pamit paman Kim yang diangguki oleh Luhan

Tak lama menunggu, keberangkatan pesawat Heechul dan Hankyung telah diumumkan. Keduanya pun bersiap memasuki bandara untuk _Check-in_

"Baiklah anakku sayang, appa dan eomma sudah harus masuk ke dalam, jangan merepotkan Sehun, dan harus selalu sehat. Janji kan" tanya Hankyung pada Luhan

Luhan masih memeluk Hankyung dengan erat

"Lu, kalau kau begini appa sangat sedih sayang" katanya mencoba memberi pengertian pada Luhan

"Baiklah, aku janji tidak akan merepotkan Sehun dan akan selalu sehat" ucap Luhan yang sudah mulai terisak

"Terimakasih nak, appa menyayangimu" kata Hankyung mencium kening Luhan

"Hey manja, sini peluk eomma" Heechul pun kini sudah bergetar menahan tangis karena akan meninggalkan putra manja nya lagi

"Eomma.. Luhannie sayang eomma" katanya terisak memeluk Heechul

"Eomma juga menyayangi Luhannie yang manja hmmm" katanya memeluk erat putra tunggalnya ini

"Kau harus sehat, tidak boleh cengeng, janji kan" tanya Heechul

"Aku janji eomma' isak Luhan

"Sayang, ayo masuk" Hankyung merangkul Heechul

"Dah Luhannie" katanya melambai pada Luhan

"Dah appa.. dah eomma" lirih Luhan balas melambai sampai orang tuanya tak terlihat

Luhan masih tak bergeming dari tempatnya, walaupun kedua orang tuanya sudah tak terlihat

"Tuan muda, ayo kita pergi" ajak paman Kim

"Ahjussi…hikss…." Isak Luhan memeluk paman Kim

"Tuan muda, anda harus terus berdoa agar suatu saat nanti kalian sekeluarga bisa berkumpul lagi. Jika anda menangis seperti ini, tuan muda Sehun akan uring-uringan" kekeh paman Kim

"Aku mau Sehunnie" katanya masih memeluk paman Kim

"Ayo kita bertemu dengan tuan muda Sehun" paman Kim membawa Luhan ke parkiran mobil dan segera menuju kantor Sehun

**..**

**..**

**..**

Sementara Sehun baru selesai dengan rapatnya dan sedang membicarakan beberapa proyek baru dengan para manager handalnya. Sehun masih serius berbicara dengan managernya sampai pintu ruangannya terbuka

CKLEK!

"Sehu…. Eh.. mianhae direktur, saya akan kembali nanti" kata Luhan yang kentara sekali habis menangis membatalkan niatnya mengganggu sehunnya

"Ayo paman nanti saja" ajak Luhan pada paman Kim

"Luhan" panggil Sehun

"Iya direktur" katanya berusaha sebisa mungkin tidak bergetar

"Kalian boleh pergi, kita teruskan nanti" Sehun mempersilakan managernya keluar dari ruangan

"Baik direktur, kami permisi"

Dan tak lama semua manager Sehun meninggalkan ruangannya.

"Sayang, kemari" Sehun memberitahu Luhan

Luhan berjalan menghampiri Sehun dan kemudian duduk di pangkuan Sehun

"Jadi apa kau menangis?" tanya Sehun yang ingin melihat wajah Luhan tapi Luhan menolak dan terus memeluk lehernya

"Paman. Apa rusaku menangis?" tanya Sehun

"Sepanjang perjalanan tuan muda" balas paman Kim

"Isshh, paman Kim" kesal Luhan masih memeluk Sehun

"Tuan muda ini kunci mobilnya. Saya permisi pamit" kata paman Kim meletakkan kunci mobil Sehun dimeja kemudian pergi

"Terimakasih paman" teriak Sehun

"Lu" panggil Sehun

"Apa?" balas Luhan

"Lihat aku" katanya pada Luhan. Luhan menggeleng dipelukan Sehun

"Sayang" nada Sehun berubah menjadi sedikit memberi perintah bukan meminta lagi

Luhan dengan enggan menatap Sehun

"Kenapa menangis?" tanya Sehun mengusap mata Luhan

"Tidak tahu" balas Luhan

"Apa kau mau ikut appa ke Cina dan meninggalkanku lagi?" tanya Sehun

"Sehunnie" rengek Luhan

"Kalau begitu, berhenti membuatku merasa menjadi orang jahat karena memisahkanmu dari eomma dan appa" pinta Sehun

"Sehunnie tidak jahat" katanya kembali memeluk Sehun

Sehun tersenyum karena jawaban lucu dari Luhan

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan agar kau kembali senang?" tanya Sehun

"Ummmm,,, es krim, aku mau kekafe eskrim favoritku" katanya bersemangat

"Baiklah, kita kesana" Sehun menyetujui

"Eh? Benarkah?" tanya Luhan

"Benar sayang, ayo siap-siap" ajak Sehun

Luhan sudah berlonjak girang karena Sehun mau menemaninya, tapi kemudian wajahnya kembali merengut saat telpon kantor Sehun berdering. Sehun sedang mengangkat telponnya dan sesekali melihat Luhan dengan wajah meminta maaf.

"Jadi?" tanya Luhan saat Sehun menutup telponnya

"Sayang maaf, tapi aku harus mengahdiri meeting sekarang. Aku akan menemanimu selesai meeting bagaimana?" bujuk Sehun

Luhan menatap kesal pada Sehun

"Lu, aku pasti menemanimu setelah rapat. Aku janji"

"Hmm.. baiklah, habis meeting temani aku. Jika tidak, aku tidak mau tidur dengan kau malam ini" ancam Luhan

"Memangnya kau bisa?" kekeh Sehun

"Aku serius Sehunnie" Luhan menyipitkan matanya

"Araseo..araseo.. aku pergi meeting sebentar. Kau tunggu disini hmm" katanya mencium bibir Luhan dan kemudian keluar ruangannya

**..**

**..**

**..**

"Aku bosaaannn" kesal Luhan karena sudah 45 menit menunggu. Sehun tidak kunjung datang

Semua game di ponselnya sudah bosan ia mainkan. Luhan melempar ponselnya ke meja Sehun yang mengenai kunci mobil Sehun

"Eh?" Luhan berbinar saat melihat kunci mobil Sehun

Ia tersenyum nakal, kemudian dengan cepat menulis pesan dari ponselnya

"Selesai. Sehunnie tidak boleh marah" cengir Luhan yang mengambil kunci mobil Sehun kemudian pergi

Luhan menjalankan mobilnya menuju dua rumah. Setelah selesai meminta ijin dari dua rumah tersebut, dia menuju ke suatu tempat dan tersenyum senang karena akhirnya ada yang bisa menemani dirinya.

Luhan sampai ditempat yang ia tuju. Ia keluar dari mobilnya dan menunggu kedatangan mereka

"Mereka bahkan bersekolah di sekolah yang sama denganku dan Sehun" gumam Luhan

Dan tak lama dua sosok yang ditunggu Luhan pun muncul. Mereka bergandengan tangan keluar dari halaman sekolah. Terlihat oleh Luhan, pria imut yang lebih kecil sedang repot menghabiskan gulalinya dan pria yang sedikit lebih besar hanya terus berjalan menuntun pria kecilnya agar tidak terjatuh karena sedang asyik makan gulali.

"Itu sangat persis seperti aku dan Sehun" kekeh Luhan

"Eh?" pria yang lebih tinggi yang menyadari kehadiran Luhan terlebih dulu

"Ada apa Haowennie?" tanya pria yang lebih kecil mengikuti arah pandang Haowen

"Ahjussi!" pekik pria yang lebih kecil saat melihat Luhan

"Hay Ziyu, Hai Haowen" cengir Luhan menyapa

"Ahjussi. Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Ziyu masih khawatir

"Aku baik-baik saja. Kalian bagaimana?" tanya Luhan berjongkok agar sejajar dengan mereka

"Kami sedang mencari alamat rumahmu, kami sangat menghawatirkanmu ahjussi" isak Ziyu memeluk Luhan

"Hey.. aku sudah disini sekarang. Aku baik-baik saja, jangan menangis" Luhan menghapus airmata Ziyu

"Lalu ahjussi kenapa kau ada disini?" tanya Haowen

"Aku ingin mengajak kalian makan siang dan ke kafe eskrim. Kalian mau kan?" tanya Luhan

"Mau ahjusii" teriak Ziyu semangat

"Kajja" Luhan menggandeng Haowen dan Ziyu masuk kedalam mobil Sehun

"Aku mau didepan" pinta Ziyu

Luhan pun membukakan pintu kursi depan untuk Ziyu

"Ahjussi kami belum bilang pada orang tua kami" Haowen mengingatkan Luhan

"Kalian pikir aku tahu sekolah kalian darimana?" tanya Luhan

"Memang darimana?" tanya Ziyu

"Tadi aku sudah kerumah kalian berdua. Aku sudah meminta izin mengajak kalian bermain dan makan siang. Jadi kalian tidak perlu khawatir" balas Luhan menatap Haowen dan Ziyu bergantian

"Ayo kita berangkat" seru Ziyu semangat

Dan tak lama Luhan menjalankan mobil Sehun ketempat favoritnya bersama Sehun dulu

**..**

**..**

**..**

Sehun baru selesai meeting dan sedikit berlari menuju ruangannya, dia pasti telah membuat Luhan kesal karena telah lama menunggu

CKLEK!

"Lu, aku selesai" teriak Sehun tapi tidak menemukan Luhan disana

Sehun mengira Luhan pergi ketoilet, jadi sambil menunggu dia membereskan beberapa barangnya terlebih dulu

Sehun mengernyit heran karena Luhan tidak kunjung kembali ke ruangannya, ia merasakan ponselnya yang baru diaktifkan bergetar. Sehun mengambil ponselnya dan ada pesan yang belum terbaca

**From: My Luhannie  
**_Sehunnie.. aku bosan menunggumu meeting sangat lama, jadi aku pergi duluan. Susul aku di kafe eskrim favoritku ya.. oia sebaiknya kau minta antar supir kantormu saja. Mobilmu aku bawa :p. Jangan salahkan aku. Salahkan kenapa kunci mobilmu tergeletak di meja. Sampai ketemu sayang.. aku mencintaimu_

"Rusa itu benar-benar" geram Sehun yang langsung menyusul tempat dimana Luhan berada

**..**

**..**

**..**

"Jadi ahjussi juga bersekolah di tempat kami?" tanya Ziyu antusias

"Hmm… aku dan Sehun kami bersekolah disana. Oia apa kalian seumuran?" tanya Luhan

"Tidak. Haowen lebih tua setahun dariku" jawab Ziyu

"oh begitu. Kalau aku lebih tua dari Sehun" Luhan memberitahu Haowen dan Ziyu

"Sehun itu ahjussi yang kemarin menolong kita?" tanya Ziyu

"Iya dia. Dia pahlawan hidupku" jawab Luhan mendramatisir

"Haowen kenapa kau diam saja?" tanya Luhan tiba-tiba

"Obrolan kalian tidak penting" balas Haowen seperlunya

"Anak ini!" kesal Luhan

"Ziyu, apa dia selalu seperti ini?" tanya Luhan

"Iya. Dia selalu seperti ini pada semua orang, tapi jika denganku dia sangat cerewer" sindir Ziyu pada Haowen

"benar-benar seperti dia" kekeh Luhan

"Seperti dia siapa?" tanya seseorang yang baru memasuki kafe menatap tajam Luhan

"Seperti kekasihku yang tampan" cengir Luhan menatap polos pada Sehun yang baru datang

"ahjussi tampan" teriak Ziyu senang melihat Sehun

"Biasa saja" cibir Haowen

"Mana kunci mobilnya" pinta Sehun

"Ini sayangkuu" Luhan memberikan kunci mobilnya pada Sehun

Sehun mengecup kening Luhan sekilas dan menarik kursi disamping Luhan

"Kenapa kau bersama dua bocah ini?" tanya Sehun

"Aku sedang tidak mood kesini sendirian sayang, lagipula aku mengkhawatirkan mereka sejak kejadian terakhir kali" katanya menatap Sehun

"Kau mau pesan apa?" tanya Luhan

"Aku lapar. Pesankan aku sesuatu yang bisa dimakan hmm" balas Sehun

"Araseo… aku pesankan untukmu, oia jangan terlalu formal jika sedang berada di kafe eskrim. Itu peraturan. Kau ingat kan?" tanya Luhan membuka jas kerja Sehun dan melepas dasi Sehun kemudian ia mengacak-acak rambut Sehun

"Aigoo tampan sekali" puji Luhan mencium bibir Sehun sekilas

"Ayo Ziyu kita pesan makanan. Kau yang tahu kesukaan Haowen" Luhan menggandeng Ziyu untuk memesan, meninggalkan Sehun dan Haowen berduaan

"Dasar rusa genit" kekeh Sehun.

"Kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu?" kesal Sehun pada Haowen

"Seperti anak-anak" cibir Haowen

"Apa… yak! bocah kecil kau yang anak-anak" teriak Sehun

"Isshh.. terserah kau. Aku memang selalu seperti anak-anak jika bersama dia" Sehun memberitahu Haowen

"Jadi dia kekasihmu?" tanya Haowen

"Dia memanggilku sayang, dia bahkan mencium bibirku beberapa saat yang lalu, ya dia kekasihku" katanya menatap Haowen

"Jadi apa Ziyu kekasihmu?" tanya Sehun

"Hanya teman.. teman dekat mungkin" jawab Haowen

"Ayolah.. aku seperti mengalami _dejavu" _kekeh Sehun

"Apa maksudmu ahjussi?" tanya Haowen

**Flashback **

"_Sehunnie disini nak" panggil seorang paman gendut yang sudah menunggu Sehun di kafe coklat_

"_Shindong ahjussi" teriak Sehun memanggil paman tesebut_

_Shindong merupakan teman dekat Yunho yang baru pindah ke dekat rumah Sehun_

"_Eh? Kau membawa siapa?" tanya Shindong melihat Sehun menggandeng pria yang badannya lebih kecil beberapa centimeter darinya_

"_Luhan imnida ahjussi" sapa Luhan_

"_Kau imut sekali. Ayo kalian berdua duduk dan pesan sebanyak-banyak nya" Shindong tertawa gemas melihat bocah SD ini yang sudah begitu mesra_

"_Jadi dia siapamu Sehunna? Kekasihmu?" tanya Shindong_

"_Hanya teman ahjussi" balas Sehun santai dan langsung duduk di kursinya_

_Berbeda dengan Sehun yang santai, Luhan begitu kesal dengan jawaban Sehun. Memang mereka teman, tapi dia tidak boleh terlalu santai mengatakannya_

_**..**_

_**..**_

_**..**_

_Keesokan harinya_

"_Luhanniee.. ayo kita pulang" Sehun menjemput Luhan ke kelasnya_

"_Kau pulang duluan saja, aku pulang bersama dengan temanku" Luhan memberitahu Sehun_

"_Siapa?" tanya Sehun tak suka_

"_Aku" kata seorang pria yang muncul dari belakang Sehun, badannya lebih besar dari Sehun_

"_Dengan Kris?" tanya Sehun pada Luhan_

"_Iya Kris" jawab Luhan_

"_Kau harusnya memanggilku hyung bocah" kesal Kris_

"_Siapa yang kau panggil bocah" kesal Sehun_

"_Ayo pulang denganku saja. Kau tidak boleh pulang dengannya" Sehun menarik tangan Luhan tapi Luhan menepisnya._

"_WAE?" kesal Sehun_

"_Aku mau pulang dengan pacarku" lirih Luhan mengatakan pada Sehun_

"_DENGAN SIAPA?" teriak Sehun memastikan dia salah mendengar_

"_Aku pacar Luhan sekarang. Kau mau apa?" tantang Kris_

_Sehun yang entah kenapa sudah sangat marah tiba-tiba mengepalkan tangannya dan_

_BUGH!_

"_SEHUN!" pekik Luhan_

"_Aku mau menghajarmu" desis Sehun yang sudah menghajar wajah Kris_

"_Ayo pergi" katanya menarik paksa tangan Luhan_

"_Aku tidak mau pulang denganmu" teriak Luhan_

"_Lu, kau kenapa sih? Sejak pulang bertemu dengan Shindong ahjussi kau sangat aneh. Semalam bahkan kau tidak menelponku. Apa aku melakukan sesuatu yang salah?" tanya Sehun marah_

"_Jawab aku" teriaknya kesal_

"_Kenapa aku tidak boleh pulang dengan pacarku" tantang Luhan sambil terisak_

"_Karena dia bukan pacarmu" desis Sehun_

"_Kris mengatakan aku pacarnya. Jadi aku ini pacar Kris, kau tidak boleh seenak-enaknya" kesal Luhan_

"_Hanya karena dia mengatakan kau pacarnya, bukan berarti kau pacarnya. Kau hanya milikku" Sehun masih berteriak_

"_Aku hanya temanmu" balas Luhan cepat_

"_Apa?" tanya Sehun mengulang_

"_Kau yang mengatakan pada Shindong hyung kalau aku hanya tem…."_

"_Hmphhmmm Sehunn" Luhan sedang meronta karena tiba-tiba Sehun menciumnya_

"_Ah..hah..hah" keduanya mengambil nafas karena tindakan Sehun barusan_

"_Apa yang kau lakukan. Itu… itu ciuman pertamaku" teriak Luhan frustasi_

"_well, aku beritahu kau Lu, ciuman pertama dan terakhirmu itu milikku.. dan semua tentangmu adalah milikku.. mengerti?" desis Sehun_

_Luhan hanya mengangguk takut karena perkataan Sehun_

"_Aku minta maaf membuatmu marah karena mengatakan kau hanya temanku. Tapi percayalah kau teman yang melebihi teman untukku. Aku akan katakan pada Shindong hyung kalau kau milikku. Maafkan aku hmm" pinta Sehun melembut, memaksa Luhan menatapnya_

"_Lu, maafkan aku" Sehun masih meminta maaf pada Luhan_

"_Mau memaafkanku kan?" tanya Sehun sedikit memaksa_

"_Aku memaafkanmu Sehunnie" balas Luhan menatap Sehun_

"_Syukurlah kalau begitu. Ayo kita pulang" Sehun menarik tangan Luhan dan membawanya pergi darisana_

"_Tapi bagaimana dengan Kris?" tanya Luhan _

"_Jika aku melihatmu berbicara dengannya lagi, aku akan memukul dia lebih parah dari ini" Sehun memperingati Luhan_

"_Sehunnnniee" rengek Luhan namun diabaikan Sehun_

**End Of flashback**

"Ahjussi menciumnya?" tanya Haowen tak percaya

"Tentu saja. Aku tidak melewatkan kesempatan untuk menjadi yang pertama bagi Luhan" kata Sehun bangga

"Dia sangat marah saat itu karena aku hanya menyebutnya teman di depan Shindong ahjussi. Ah harusnya aku menyadari dari dulu kalau Luhan paling tidak suka disebut "teman" olehku" kekeh Sehun

"Itu pemaksaan namanya" sindir Haowen

"Dengarkan aku, aku sudah mengenal Luhan saat usiaku lima tahun. Dan selama aku mengenal dirinya, aku sudah mati-matian menahan diri untuk tidak berbuat yang aneh-aneh padanya. Aku berhasil mengontrol diriku, hanya saja selalu sulit untukku melihat dia bersama orang lain" Sehun menjelaskan pada Haowen

"Jadi, apa kau yakin Ziyu hanya temanmu?" tanya Sehun lagi

"Aku rasa bukan. Aku selalu ingin disampingnya. Aku sedih kalau dia menangis. Aku ingin membalas siapapun yang menyakiti Ziyu. Bukankah itu sama dengan perasaan ahjussi ke Luhan ahjussi?" tanya Haowen

"Tepat sekali" kata Sehun tertawa

"Lalu aku harus apa?" tanya Haowen bingung

"Pastikan dia menjadi kekasihmu, sebelum dia dilirik orang lain" Sehun memberi nasihat pada Haowen

"Makanan dataang" teriak Luhan yang kesulitan membawa nampan besar

"Kau pesan apa? Kenapa banyak sekali?" tanya Sehun membantu Luhan dengan nampan besarnya

"Kau yang traktir. Jadi sayang kalau tidak pesan banyak" cengir Luhan

"Awas kalau tidak dihabiskan" gemas Sehun mencubit hidung Luhan

"Haowen, ini untuk haowen" Ziyu memberikan Haowen susu coklat hangat

"eh? Kenapa bukan es krim seperti punya Ziyu dan ahjussi cantik?" protes Haowen

"Haowen sedang flu, jadi tidak boleh makan es" Ziyu memberitahu Haowen

Wajah haowen memerah karena perhatian Ziyu

"Ehem" Sehun berdeham dengan kencangnya

"Sayang kau mengganggu saja" bisik Luhan pada Sehun

"Kau tidak merasa mereka mirip kita?" tanya Sehun

"Aku sudah berkali-kali mengatakan itu pada mereka" kekeh Luhan

"Oia kau bicara apa dengan Haowen? Kenapa kalian terlihat serius sekali" tanya Luhan penasaran

"Iya Haowen bicara apa dengan ahjussi tampan" Ziyu juga bertanya pada Haowen

"Ra-ha-sia" jawab Sehun dan Haowen tertawa bersamaan

"Ishh dasar pelit" kesal Luhan dan Ziyu

Dan makan siang romantis sejadinya pun dilalui keempatnya dengan saling menggoda dan bercerita tentang banyak hal. Kebanyakan yang mengoceh adalah Luhan yang semangat bercerita tentang sekolah dasarnya bersama Sehun. Ziyu yang nampak senang mendengarkan Luhan serta Sehun dan Haowen yang hanya berdeham sebagai respon dari cerita Luhan.

Selesai makan siang bersama pun, Sehun dan Luhan mengantar Haowen dan Ziyu pulang kerumah mereka masing-masing

"Oia ahjussi, kalian tinggal bersama?" tanya Ziyu didalam mobil

"Hmm tentu saja. Rumahku rumah Sehun. Rumah Sehun juga rumahku" kata Luhan menoleh ke kursi belakang melihat Haowen dan Ziyu dengan gemas

"Ahjussi apa kalian akan menikah?" tanya Ziyu lagi

Ckitt!

Sehun mengerem mendadak mendengar pertanyaan Ziyu

"Sehunnie kau kenapa?" tanya Luhan

"Lampu merah Lu" Sehun beralasan

"Jadi apa kalian akan menikah?" kini Haowen juga penasaran

"eh? Itu…" Luhan tampak kebingungan

"Tentu saja" jawab Sehun melihat ke belakang meyakinkan Ziyu dan Haowen

"Tentu saja aku akan menikahinya" kini Sehun teresenyum menatap Luhan

"Sehunnie" gumam Luhan merona

"Ahjussi sudah lampu hijau" Haowen memberitahu Sehun dan Sehun segera menjalankan mobilnya

"Jadi Haowen turun di rumah Ziyu juga?" tanya Sehun yang sudah memarkirkan mobilnya dirumah Ziyu

"Hmm.. eommaku akan menjemputku disini" balas Haowen

"Baiklah kalau begitu, ayo kita turun" ucap Sehun dan semua keluar dari mobil Sehun

"Ziyu, kau sudah menyimpan nomor ponselku kan?" tanya Luhan

"Sudah ahjussi. Aku akan menghubungi ahjussi segera" balas Ziyu

"Baiklah anak pintar. Sekalian kalian berdua masuk" pinta Luhan

Ziyu dan Haowen pun masuk kedalam rumah Ziyu.

Setelah memastikan Ziyu dan Haowen masuk kedalam rumah, Sehun menggenggam tangan Luhan kembali ke mobil.

"Lu" panggil Sehun

"Apa sayang" balas Luhan

"Kau ingat ayunan itu?" tunjuk Sehun

"Tentu saja. Kita kan sering bermain disana" balas Luhan mengenang

Tidak. Aku paling ingat saat mencumbu dirimu disana" bisik Sehun di telinga Luhan

"Sehunnie kau benar-benar" kesal Luhan mendahului Sehun masuk kedalam mobil membuat Sehun terbahak karenanya

**..**

**..**

**..**

Mereka sampai di parkiran apartemen Sehun dan sedang berjalan menuju kedalam gedung

"Sayang kita tidak pulang kerumahmu lagi?" tanya Luhan

"Nanti tunggu eomma dan appa pulang. Mereka sedang dirumah nenekku kan" katanya mengingatkan Luhan

"Oia kau benar" Luhan lupa kalau rumah Sehun sekarang tidak orang

"Ngomong-ngomong apa halmoni masih galak seperti dulu ya?" tanya Luhan mengenang

"entahlah. aku juga sudah lama tidak menengok halmoni. Kau mau menjenguk?" tanya Sehun

"Aku masih takut pada nenekmu. Dia sangat sensitif padaku" kekeh Luhan

"Kau akan jadi cucunya juga nanti" balas Sehun merangkul pinggang Luhan

BLUSH

Luhan kembali merona karena ucapan Sehun

TING!

Suara pintu lift terbuka

"Luhan?! Kebetulan sekali" teriak Kyungsoo melihat Luhan

"Ayo ikut kami" Baekhyun menarik Luhan memaksa Sehun melepaskan pegangannya pada Luhan

"Kita mau kemana?" tanya Luhan yang sudah ditarik cepat oleh kedua sahabatnya

Sehun sendiri masih belum sadar kalau Luhan-nya telah diculik dua mahluk paling cerewet versi dirinya itu.

"Yak! kalian mau membawa Luhanku kemana?" teriak Sehun percuma karena mereka sudah tak terlihat

TING!

Tak lama lift kembali terbuka

"Sehunna kau lihat Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun?" tanya Kai dan Chanyeol bersamaan

"Tentu saja, Mereka baru menculik Luhanku" kesal Sehun

"Ayo cepat ikut kami" kini Sehun ditarik oleh kedua temannya yang sepertinya sedang sangat terburu-buru.

**..**

**..**

**..**

"APA? BAR?" teriak Sehun saat Kai dan Chanyeol memberitahu kemana Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun pergi

"Hmmm.. mereka berdua kesal karena kami tidak mengijinkan mereka aktif sebagai penyanyi lagi" Kai mendesah kesal

"Aku tidak peduli pada masalah kalian. Masalahnya mereka menarik Luhan kesana. Kenapa kalian tidak bisa mencegah mereka? Dasar bodoh" kesal Sehun

"Mereka mengurung kami di toilet, setelahnya mereka lari keluar" kekeh Chanyeol

"Lagi kenapa kalian melarang mereka kembali menjadi penyanyi?" tanya Sehun

"Aku malas berbagi Kyungsoo dengan fans fanatiknya" lirih Kai

"Aku khawatir Baekhyun tidak berhenti tebar pesona. Kau tahu kan? Dia sangat hiperaktif" kini Chanyeol yang mendesah

"Sayangku, kau memang yang terbaik" gumam Sehun bangga memiliki Luhan

"Hey, ayo cepat. Luhan bisa diganggu pria-pria mabuk disana" kesal Sehun

Beberapa saat kemudian, mereka bertiga sampai di bar terdekat dan langsung menyebar mencari kekasih masing-masing

"Lu, kau dimana sayang?" gumam Sehun yang mulai kesulitan mencari karena semua begitu riuh dan sibuk berpesta

"LEPASKAN AKU! AKU HANYA MILIK SEHUNNIE" teriak Luhan dengan suara khasnya

"Eh? Luhan?" Sehun mendengar samar teriakan itu dan mencari darimana asalnya.

Dia sangat geram mendapati Luhan sedang dikerubungi ahjussi-ahjussi tua

"Ayolah Sehunniemu tidak disini" kata ahjussi yang satu mulai mendekati Luhan.

"Hey" panggil Sehun

BUGH!

Dalam kedipan mata Sehun memukul para ahjussi tua tidak tahu malu itu

"Sayang kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Sehun panik

"hehe.. Seh-hix-hunnie-hix" cengir Luhan dan tak lama terjatuh dipelukan Sehun

"Xi Luhan jangan katakan padaku kalau kau mabuk?" kesal Sehun bertanya pada Luhan yang sudah tak sadarkan diri

"Kau benar-benar dalam masalah rusa kecil" Sehun menggendong Luhan dan kemudian pergi dari bar tersebut

"Mereka mabuk juga?" tanya Sehun melihat Kai dan Chanyeol yang juga memapah kekasih mereka masing-masing.

"Mereka dikerubungi fans mereka juga, ishh aku sangat marah saat ini" kesal Kai

"AKU JUGA" geram Chanyeol dan Sehun bersamaan.

**..**

**..**

**..**

Keesokan paginya, Luhan bangun dan merasa kepalanya sangat pusing. Tapi yang membuatnya heran kenapa ada Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun di sampingnya.

"Lu, kenapa kau disini?" tanya Baekhyun yang juga memijit kepalanya yang pusing

"Hey kenapa ada kalian berdua disini" kini Kyungsoo yang bertanya

"Aku tidak tahu kenapa kalian disini. Aku pikir kita tertidur di bar" kekeh Luhan memaksakan dirinya bersender di ranjang

"ow..ow" Luhan menyadari apa yang menunggu mereka bertiga selanjutnya

"Kenapa Lu?" tanya Baekhyun yang masih tengkurap

"Baek, sebaiknya kau lihat ini" sekarang Kyungsoo yang menatap takut pada apa yang dilihatnya

"Ada ap-…" kalimat Baekhyun menggantung saat tahu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya

"Bagus! Kalian semua sudah bangun?" seringai ketiga pria tampan yang mentah-mentah menunggu kekasih mereka semua bangun. Dilihat dari cara duduk mereka bertiga, sepertinya mereka memperhatikan ketiganya semalama.

"Baiklah, urus milikmu Sehunna" kata Kai menghampiri Kyungsoo dan menggendongnya seperti karung beras

"Terimakasih untuk tumpanganmu Sehunna" Chanyeol juga menggendong Baekhyun keluar kamarnya

Hanya tersisa Sehun dan Luhan disana. Luhan mati-matian meneguk kasar air liurnya melihat tatapan tajam Sehun

"Se-sehun" panggil Luhan takut-takut

Tidak ada jawaban

Sehun masih menatap tajam Luhan dari kursinya dan tak lama menghampirinya

"Serius Lu? Mabuk?" kata Sehun mendesah kesal

"Aku tidak tahu kenapa aku mabuk. Mereka bilang itu soda, tapi mereka membohongi kami. Saat minum itu kepalaku langsung berputar putar dan ada yang menarikku menjauh dari Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun" Luhan berusaha menjelaskan pada Sehun

"LALU BAGAIMANA JIKA AKU TIDAK DATANG!" geram Sehun mendengar penuturan Luhan

"h-hikss.. mian-hae..sehunnie" Luhan langsung terisak saat Sehun membentaknya

"K-kau marah ya padaku?" tanya Luhan takut-takut saat Sehun sedang membenarkan poninya

"Sangat" jawab Sehun dingin

Luhan hanya tertunduk karena penuturan Sehun

"Lu" panggil Sehun

"hmmm" balas Luhan

"Cium aku" pinta Sehun

Luhan dengan takut-takut beralih ke pangkuan Sehun dan mengalungkan kedua tangannya di leher Sehun, ia sedikit menunduk dan kemudian mencium bibir Sehun dan menekan tengkuk Sehun agar ciuman mereka lebih dalam.

"hmphhh" desah Luhan tertahan saat Sehun melepaskan ciuman yang mulai menggairahkannya

"Nafasmu bau alkohol aku tak suka" kesal Sehun

"Mian Sehunnie" rengek Luhan

"Aku memaafkanmu tapi kau harus dihukum sayang" bisik Sehun di telinga Luhan

"Eh?" tanya Luhan bingung

Dan tanpa pemberitahuan Sehun langsung menerjang bibir Luhan, ia mengulum dan menghisap bibir Luhan itu kuat kuat sampai Luhan melengguh kesakitan.

"Mpphhh… Sehunnie..ah…appo…" Lengguh Luhan saat ia berhasil melepaskan lumatan menggairahkan Sehun.

Sehun sama sekali tak mengindahkan apa yang Luhan rasakan. Hanya ada satu hal yang menjadi tujuannya. Menghukum rusa kecilnya ini

Sehun mendorong tubuh Luhan, menindih dan mencium setiap inchi leher mulus Luhan. Memberikan tanda biru keungguan disana.

"hmpphh…Sehunnie..hh…bb..berhentiihh….." desah Luhan yang sudah kewalahan menghadapi terjangan dadakan Sehun

"Apa? Berhenti? Tapi hukumannmu belum selesai Sayang…." Bisik Sehun saat ia menjilat telingga Luhan

"Akkhh….hmmpphh" Luhan hanya dapat mendesah karena perlakuan Sehun. Ia akan menyalahkan Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo nanti karena telah membuat dirinya harus menerima hukuman seperti ini dari Sehun

Sehun kembali melumat bibir Luhan, Ia menghisap bibir atas dan bawahnya secara bergantian dengan penuh nafsu. Sementara itu tangannya mulai meraba raba tubuh Luhan. Mencoba membuka kaos kebesaran yang ia pakaikan untuknya semalam

Dan dengan satu tarikan keras, kaos kebesaran yang digunakan Luhan terlepas dari tubuhnya. Menyisakan boxer yang langsung diturunkan secara paksa oleh Sehun. Melihat kondisi Luhan yang full naked, mata Sehun terlihat semakin berbinar, Tangan kanannya mulai bergerilya saat ia menemukan nipple Luhan yang berwarna pink kecoklatan. Ia memelintir, mencubit, menghisap dan menjilat nipplenya. Sesekali ia juga menggigit nipple Luhan.

Setelah puas bermain dengan nipple Luhan, Sehun melirik junior Luhan yang sudah berdiri tegak dengan ujung yang membesar. Sehun memegang junior itu, dan mengelusnya pelan.

"Sehunn… ngghh…sakithhmpph… aaakhhh" Luhan mengerang saat Sehun mengocok cepat juniornya.

"Nikmati saja hukumanmu Lu…." Bisik Sehun ditelinga Luhan

"Eghhhh…" Erang Luhan saat Sehun memijit pelan juniornya.

"Panggil namaku sayang….." Bisik Sehun menjilat junior Luhan

"H-hentihhkanhh…sayang" kata Luhan terbata bata.

"Aku bilang panggil namaku Lu!" Sehun mengocok kasar junior Luhan ke atas dan ke bawah. Ia meremas Junior Luhan dari pangkal sampai ke ujung hingga cairan pre cum membasahi tangannya.

Luhan hanya dapat menggerang dan menggelinjang merasakan sesuatu yang ingin melesak keluar. Sehun merasakan junior Luhan berkedut tanda bahwa Luhan akan mencapai klimax, namun Sehun mengehentikan aktifitasnya.

"Ughhh…sehunnie.. jangan….berhentimmphh." Pinta Luhan ketika Sehun menghentikan aksinya.

"Lalu aku harus bagaimana….?" Tanya Sehun polos

"Bisa kau tunjukkan padaku apa yang harus aku lakukan…?"

"Eh…?" Mata Luhan membulat sempurna.

"Kenapa…? Kau tak mau….? Ya sudah…" Ujar Sehun sambil membuang muka.

"Ani…." Luhan mendorong tubuh Sehun hingga dia menyingkir dari atas tubuhnya.

Entah kemana perginya Xi Luhan yang meronta meminta Sehun menghentikan aksinya tadi.

"Akan ku tunjukkan padamu apa yang harus kau lakukan" Luhan duduk di depan Sehun dan membuka lebar kakinya membuat juniornya yang mengacung dan telah mengeras itu terpampang jelas.

"Lakukan seperti iniihh…" Desahnya pelan saat tangannya menyentuh dan mengocok pelan juniornya sendiri.

"Akhh…ahhhhh…" Mulut mungil Luhan mengeluarkan desahan sesahan seksi saat ia mulai mempercepat irama kocokannya.

Nafas Sehun serasa tertahan melihat aksi Luhan yang begitu vulgar didepan matanya.

"Ahh…Ahhh…Ahhh" Tanpa Luhan sadari pinggul rampingnya mulai terangkat seirama dengan kocokannya, membuat junior Sehun semakin membesar dan mengeras melihatnya.

Semakin lama Sehun semakin tak kuasa menahan nafsunya saat melihat Luhan menikmati masturbasinya, Ia langsung menggantikan aktifitas tangan Luhan yang sedang menggocok juniornya.

"Seperti ini…?" Suara dingin Sehun terdengar berat, dan nafasnya semakin memburu.

"F-Faster… faster Sehunnnh…." Luhan menatap Sehun dengan tatapan menggoda dengan sengaja ia melingkarkan tangannya di leher Sehun.

"As you wish sayang…." Sehun semakin mempercepat kocokannya,dan sesekali meremas twinball Luhan, membuat Luhan melengguh sexy.

Tangan kiri Luhan meremas rambut Sehun sedangkan tangan kanannya mulai memegang junior Sehun. Luhan sengaja hanya mengusap dan meremas pelan junior Sehun.

Sehun mulai geram dengan perlakuan Luhan yang dari tadi hanya meremas pelan juniornya. Ia menginginkan yang lebih seperti service yang ia berikan.

"Ughh.. Sehunniee appoo…" Rengek Luhan saat merasakan twinballnya dicubit Sehun.

"Jangan menggodaku Lu…" Sehun mengocok cepat dan brutal junior Luhan. Ia tak peduli Luhan merintih karenanya.

"nghhhhhh….nghhh…Mpph…." Luhan melepas genggaman tangannya dari junior Sehun.

Ia menggerang dan mendonggakkan kepalanya tak tahan akan perlakuan Sehun padanya. Hal itu tak disia siakan Sehun.

Langsung saja diserbunya leher Luhan yang bebas tak tersentuh dan meninggalkan banyak kissmark disana sini. Membuat tanda bahwa Luhan adalah miliknya seutuhnya.

"Se-Sehunie….akuhh…egghhh…." Lengguh Luhan saat akan merasakan climax.

Sehun segera menundukkan kepalanya melumat junior Luhan Menjilat dan memaju mundurkan bibirnya.

"Ughhh…H—harder sayang…" Mendengar desahan Luhan, Sehun menghisap kuat junior Luhan.

"Eghh.. Sehunnie aku sampaiii… akkhhh…" Erang Luhan saat mengeluarkan cairan sperma ke dalam mulut Sehun. Ditelannya semua cairan Luhan yang ada di dalam mulutnya. Tak lupa dihisapnya junior Luhan sampai tak ada lagi sperma yang keluar.

Mata Luhan masih terpejam menikmati saat saat climaxnya. Nafasnya pun masih terengah engah. Namun ia terkejut ketika merasakan ada benda hangat dan basah yang sedang menjelajahi holenya.

"Aagghhh…." Lengguh Luhan ketika lidah Sehun mulai menjilati hole Luhan yang merah merekah.

"Oohh…" Mulut munggil Luhan membulat dan mendesah sexy saat lidah Sehun sedikit masuk kedalam holenya.

"Sehunnieeee…ohhh…cepat…. masukkannnh… akuuuhhh..suddahhh….takkhh..tahannn..

Tanpa memberitahu Luhan, Sehun mencoba memasukkan jari tenggahnya ke dalam hole Luhan, mencoba untuk melonggarkan hole Luhan yang masih terlalu rapat dan sempit itu.

"Akhh…" Rintih Luhan. Ketika Sehun mulai menusuk kasar holenya dengan jari tengah dan telunjuknya secara bersama sama.

"Tahan sedikit sayang….kau masih sangat sempit sayang" Sehun masih terus berusaha membesarkan hole Luhan.

Sedangkan Luhan hanya dapat mendesah menikmati perlakuan Sehun.

Setelah dirasa cukup, Sehun bersiap siap memasukkan juniornya ke lubang Luhan. Digesek gesekkan ujung juniornya ke dalam lubang pantat Luhan dan dengan perlahan menekan masuk pelan.

"Egghhh.. Sehunniee…." pekik Luhan merasakan perih di sekitar lubangnya.

"Tahan sayang.. nanti pasti akan terasa nikmat seperti biasa….." Sehun melumat bibir Luhan mencoba mengurangi rasa sakit karena juniornya yang baru membobol lubang ketatnya

Sehun memejamkan matanya menikmati lubang Luhan yang meremas kejantanannya dan memijit mijit juniornya didalam sana. Entah berapa kali Sehun membobol Luhan, lubang Luhan akan selalu terasa nikmat dan selalu bertambah nikmat

.

Dengan sekali hentakan keras, seluruh junior Sehun telah tertanam di lubang Luhan.

Ia mendiamkan juniornya disana sejenak supaya Luhan sedikit terbiasa. Luhan mencengkram erat punggung Sehun karena Sehun melakukannya dengan sedikit kasar.

Perlahan lahan Sehun mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya, Ia mengecup bibir Luhan yang terkatup mencoba menahan erangan kenikmatan.

"F-fas…faster Sehuniee..! Ughh….hmpphhh…!"

Sehun tersenyum mendengar permintaan Luhan. Tanpa disuruh pun ia pasti akan melakukannya.

"nghhhhhhh…." Desah Luhan saat Sehun mempercepat gerakannya.

"Lu so tight…as always Lu" Sehun menggangkat kedua kaki Luhan dan meletakkannya di pundaknya.

Hal itu membuat Sehun semakin mudah melancarkan aksinya, ia semakin menusuk nusuk lubang Luhan. Sementara Tangan Luhan memilin nipple Sehun, mencubitnya pelan.

"Ahhhh….jangan nakal Lu…!" Desah Sehun pelan.

Tangan Sehun kembali menggocok junior Luhan yang masih berdiri tegak, sementara mulutnya kini sibuk menjilati nipple Luhan yang menganggur. sedangkan juniornya masih menggenjot keluar masuk lubang Luhan. Hal itu membuat Luhan mengerang menahan nikmatan di tiga titik sensitivenya

"Ohh,.. yahh…Sehunnie…disituhhh.. …ohh…deppper" Lengguh Luhan saat junior Sehun mengenai sweetpotnya.

Sehun semakin mempercepat gerakannya membuat Luhan menggerakan pinggul melawan arah gerakan Sehun. Hal itu membuat junior Sehun semakin tertanam masuk dan dalam mengenai sweetspot Luhan.

"Sehunnie…akuuu mau sampai…."

"Bersama Lu…aku.. juga …" desah Sehun memejamkan matanya.

"Sedikit lagi…."

"Aku sudahhh takhh tahan,, Sayang…." Luhan memuncratkan spermanya ke perut Sehun.

"Aku jugaaa Egghhh…akhhhhhh" Junior Sehun berkedut di dalam lubang Luhan dan menyemburkan sperma di dalamnya,

Luhan memejamkan matanya dan merasakan hangatnya sperma Sehun masuk ke tubuhnya.

Begitupun Sehun yang memejamkan matanya menikmati pergumulan hebatnya di pagi hari

"Se-hunnie…. Sarang..hae…" Kata Luhan masih terengah

"Aku juga mencintaimu sayang…" Sehun memeluk Luhan erat.

"Jadi apa aku dimaafkan?" tanya Luhan bermain di dada Sehun

"Aku tidak marah sayang, aku hanya khawatir" katanya mengeratkan pelukan pada Luhan

"Mianhae… tadi aku membentakmu." Sehun mengecup kening Luhan.

"Sehunnie tidak salah. Nanti aku akan memarahi Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo karena mereka sudah menarikku seenaknya" kesal Luhan

"Aku setuju. Kau harus memarahi mereka" kekeh Sehun

**..**

**..**

**..**

Setelah percintaan mereka yang hebat dipagi hari tadi. Sehun memutuskan untuk berangkat ke kantor membiarkan Luhan beristirahat karena terus mengeluh pusing. Sehun berasumsi pengaruh alkohol masih sangat kuat sehingga Luhan pusing.

Sementara Luhan sendiri setuju untuk tidak beraktivitas kemana-mana hari ini. Dia juga sudah meminta Sehun untuk pulang cepat dan menemaninya. Sementara menunggu Sehun pulang. Luhan kembali tertidur agar merasa lebih baik.

"urhhh kenapa semakin pusing" Luhan mengeluh memegang kepalanya. Dia melihat ke arah jam dan menunjukkan pukul dua, berarti sudah empat jam dia tertidur tapi kenapa dia masih pusing

Luhan memutuskan untuk mencuci muka, ketika berhasil berdiri, malah mual yang dia rasakan. Luhan segera berlari ke kamar mandi dan muntah di wastafel

"Sehunniee.. aku jijik melihatnya" protes Luhan pada muntahannya

Setelah beberapa menit muntah, Luhan kembali ke ranjangnya karena pusingnya semakin menjadi jadi

Dia sedang berusaha tidur lagi sampai merasakan ponselnya bergetar

Drrtt drrtt

Drrtt drrtt

Luhan sangat senang mengetahui siapa yang menelpon

"Sehunniee" rengek Luhan

"Bagaimana sayang? Apa pusingnya sudah hilang?" tanya Sehun yang memang sedari tadi mencemaskan Luhan

"Belum.. aku semakin pusing, dan tadi akau muntah-muntah" Luhan mengadu pada Sehun

"Muntah? Kau kan belum makan apa-apa" terdengar suara Sehun semakin panik

"iya muntah air. Menjijikan sekali Sehunnie" kesal Luhan

"Cepat pulang temani aku" Luhan kembali merengek

"Iya sayang, aku pulang sekarang. Kau istirahat ya" pinta Sehun

"Iya aku tunggu" Luhan mematikan ponselnya dan kembali berusaha tertidur

Setengah jam kemudian Sehun sampai di parkiran apartemen mereka. Dia sedikit berlari agar cepat sampai ke apartemennya.

Cklek!

"Lu aku pulang" teriak Sehun namun tak ada jawaban

Sehun langsung menuju kamarnya dan tersenyum mendapati Luhan yang tertidur dengan selimut, ia berjalan mendekati Luhan, namun dahinya mengernyit saat melihat nafas Luhan tersengal dan berkeringat sangat banyak

"Luhan, kau kenapa sayang?" tanya Sehun yang kemudian memeluk Luhan dengan cepat

"Sial! Kenapa panas sekali" gerutu Sehun

"Lu" panggil Sehun tapi Luhan tidak juga menjawab

Sehun menebak bahwa Luhan pingsan seketika seluruh badannya melemas, membayangkan berapa lama Luhan pingsan. Dengan cepat dia langsung mengambil baju Luhan dan memakaikan pada Luhan. Setelah selesai ia membawa Luhan ke rumah sakit.

**..**

**..**

**..**

"Bagaimana? " tanya Sehun pada Kyuhyun yang baru selesai memeriksa Luhan

"Mereka sehat. Hanya saja Luhan sepertinya kelelahan dia mengalami demam tapi tidak terlalu tinggi tenang saja" jawab Kyuhyun

"Mereka?" tanya Sehun

"Apa kau tidak tahu?" tanya Kyuhyun

"Tahu apa?" tanya Sehun

"Kau ini selalu seperti anak kecil. Memang tidak ada yang aneh dengan Luhan belakangan ini?" tanya Kyuhyun lagi

"Aneh? Tidak.. tidak ada yang aneh" jawab Sehun

"Apa kalian berhubungan seks?" tanya Kyuhyun

"Tentu saja. Aku kan punya Luhan, tidak seperti kau yang sendirian" kekeh Sehun

"Kami bahkan melakukannya tadi pagi" Sehun tersenyum mengenang morning seks nya

"Kau ini! Tahan nafsumu lain kali. Itu bisa berbahaya bagi mereka" kesal Kyuhyun

"Daritadi kau bilang mereka terus. Mereka siapa sih?" tanya Sehun tak sabaran

"Aku malas mengatakan pada pria tidak peka sepertimu" sindir Kyuhyun

"Mengatakan apa?" tanya Sehun

"Ayolahhh" paksa Sehun

"hah.. baiklah" Kyuhyun menghela nafas

"Selamat kau akan menjadi seorang ayah. Luhan hamil" Kyuhyun tersenyum memberi selamat pada Sehun

Satu detik

Dua detik

Tiga detik

Sehun hanya mematung mendengar pernyataan Kyuhyun barusan.

* * *

_**tobecontinued**_

* * *

_**wayoloh Sehun... luhannya hamil bkakakakakkk **_

_**gyaaaa selametan ayoo ... Luhannya udah hamilll noohh wkwkwk **_

**_yauda deh gamau banyak babibu...sengaja sih di judul chapter ga dikasi spoiler apa2 :p_**

**_semoga pada suka ya sama chapter ini :)))_**

**_terakhirrrrr_**

_**Selamat membaca dan review :***_


	17. Chapter 17

_part 17 : The Proposal and The Wedding_

* * *

**Let's Stop Being Friends**

**cast : Oh Sehun, Xi Luhan and others**

**Rated : T-M**

**Boy and Boy Love**

**DLDR!**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

_**Sebelumnya...**_

_"Aku malas mengatakan pada pria tidak peka sepertimu" sindir Kyuhyun_

_"Mengatakan apa?" tanya Sehun_

_"Ayolahhh" paksa Sehun_

_"hah.. baiklah" Kyuhyun menghela nafas_

_"Selamat kau akan menjadi seorang ayah. Luhan hamil" Kyuhyun tersenyum memberi selamat pada Sehun_

_Satu detik_

_Dua detik_

_Tiga detik_

_Sehun hanya mematung mendengar pernyataan Kyuhyun barusan._

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

"Ya! Oh Sehun kenapa kau diam saja" kesal Kyuhyun karena Sehun hanya menganga seperti orang bodoh saat dirinya memberitahu Luhan hamil.

"A-apa kau bisa ulangi?" tanya Sehun

"Ulangi apa?" tanya Kyuhyun

"Bagian kau memberikanku selamat. Aku mohon. Aku ingin mendengarnya" pinta Sehun

"Dasar bocah aneh. Jadi selamat untukmu. Kau akan menjadi seorang ayah. Luhan hamil" Kyuhyun mengulangnya sangat perlahan

"Gyaaaaa Kyuhunnieeee aku merinding mendengarnya. Aku tidak mau bangun jika ini mimpi" jerit Sehun langsung menubruk Kyuhyun memeluknya

"Jangan memelukku OH Sehun!" Kyuhyun memperingati

"Aku senang sekali Kyu.. gomawo" katanya sangat terisak haru dipelukan Kyuhyun

Kyuhyun awalnya kesal, namun karena ini kebahagiaan sahabatnya dia hanya bisa tersenyum meladeni tingkah aneh Sehun ini

"Eh? Sehunnie dan dr Cho berpelukan? Tumben sekali" gumam Luhan yang baru sadar dari pingsannya

"Sayang kau sudah bangun? Syukurlah" Sehun langsung menghampiri ranjang Luhan dan menciumi keningnya berkali-kali

"Sehunnie kenapa menangis?" tanya Luhan melihat mata Sehun sekilas

"Terimakasih sayang.. terimakasih" ucap Sehun menciumi bibir Luhan

"Sehun berhenti melakukan hal mesum pada Luhan" gemas Kyuhyun karena Sehun terus menciumi Luhan bertubi-tubi

"Jelaskan dulu ada apa, nanti Sehunnie bolem mencium Luhannie kapanpun" Luhan berjanji pada Sehun

"Sayang, didalam perutmu sekarang ada calon anak kita. Kau hamil sayang" katanya menatap Luhan penuh sayang

Sama seperti Sehun, Luhan hanya terdiam mendengar penuturan Sehun

Satu detik

Dua detik

Tiga detik

Luhan menampilkan tampang _space out_ nya karena perkataan Sehun

"Benar-benar pasanga idiot" kekeh Kyuhyun

"Lu" panggil Sehun

"Sayang" panggilnya menepuk pipi Luhan pelan

"Eh? Apa aku sedang mimpi? Didalam mimpiku juga Sehunnie menggendong bayi. Ah… pasti aku memang bermimpi, mana mungkin Sehun dan dr. Cho berpelukan" kekeh Luhan

"Awwww" teriak Luhan saat Sehun mencubit lengannya keras

"Sehunnie appoo….." kesal Luhan

"eh?" Luhan menyadari sesuatu

"I-ini bukan mimpi?" tanya Luhan membelalakan matanya

Sehun menggeleng tersenyum

"Benar-benar bukan mimpi?" tanya Luhan memastikan

"Selamat sayang kau akan menjadi ibu dari anakku" bisik Sehun

"Huwaaaa…. Sehunniee kita akan punya anak" jerit Luhan memeluk Sehun

"Aku takut.. aku takut tidak bisa menjaganya" katanya masih histeris

"Sayang.. sayang dengarkan aku.. kita akan membesarkan anak kita bersama. Kau tidak sendirian dan jangan khawatir. Kau mengerti kan?" tanya Sehun meyakinkan

"Tapi kan….. aku saja baby.. mana bisa baby punya baby" ucap Luhan polos

"Babyku sudah dewasa dan baby ini akan membuatmu tambah dewasa" katanya mengelus perut Luhan

"Ehem! Hay… aku hanya ingin mengingatkan aku masih disini" Kyuhyun berdeham kesal

"Kyuhyun gomawooo.. aku mohon jaga aku dan bayiku" pinta Sehun pada Kyuhyun

"Kau pikir aku dokter kandungan? Aku akan merekomendasikanmu pada sahabat baikku, dia dokter kandungan yang sangat handal namanya Lee Donghae, istrinya juga Male Pregnant, jadi dia pasti bisa membantu" Kyuhyun memberitahu Sehun dan Luhan

"Apa tidak bisa kau saja?" tanya Luhan penuh harap

"Aku mengenal Donghae sayang, dia lebih baik dari Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun hanya seorang amatir… jangan khawatir" bisik Sehun

"Aku mendengarnya idiot" geram Kyuhyun tertahan

"Oia Kyu, kandungan Luhan sudah berapa bulan?" tanya Sehun

"Baru masuk minggu ketiga" jawab Kyuhyun malas

"Bagus. Semalam kau mabuk dan ternyata bayiku sudah tumbuh disana" kesal Sehun mencubit hidung Luhan keras

"Maafkan eomma nak" Luhan mengelus perutnya sayang

"Kau juga sama saja, tadi pagi kau meng "hukum" ku padahal sudah ada bayiku disini" protes Luhan mengelus perutnya sayang

"Araseo..araseoo.. maafkan aku hmm" katanya mencium bibir Luhan

Luhan hanya tersenyum menanggapi ucapan Sehun. Lagipula siapa yang tidak suka dibuat nikmat oleh pria setampan kekasihnya. Dia hanya tidak mau disalahkan karena semalam mabuk.

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

Keduanya kini dalam perjalanan ke apartemen, senyum bahagia tidak pernah lepas dari keduanya. Sehun terus menggenggam tangan Luhan. Sementara Luhan membawa tangannya dan tangan Sehun mengelus sayang calon bayi mereka.

"Kita sampai" Sehun memberitahu Luhan, tapi ternyata Luhan sudah kembali tertidur, mungkin efek obat yang ia minum sebelum kembali, Sehun keluar dan memutari mobilnya tak lama ia menggendong Luhan dan membawanya masuk ke dalam apartemen

"Semoga saja kita tidak bertemu teman-teman kita yang hiperaktif Lu" kekeh Sehun mengingat betapa hebohnya mereka jika mengehtahui Luhan hamil

Ting!

Pintu lift terbuka dan Sehun segera membawa Luhan masuk kedalamnya, Luhan tampak tak bergeming dalam tidurnya, membuat Sehun berkali kali menciumi pipinya karena gemas

Tak lama Sehun berhasil membawa Luhan tanpa harus berpapasan dengan teman-teman konyol mereka, ia membaringkan Luhan dan memutuskan untuk mandi terlebih dulu.

"Lu?" panggil Sehun karena tidak menemukan Luhan dikasur mereka setelah mandi

"Luhan" Sehun masih memanggil kekasihnya

Tak ada jawaban, Sehun juga mencari ke seluruh sudut apartemen tapi tetap tidak menemukan Luhan disana.

Dia segera memakai bajunya dan mendengus kesal saat melihat pintu apartemen terbuka

Ting!

Pintu lift terbuka Sehun langsung menghambur keluar

Saat tiba diluar apartemen, Sehun mendesah lega menemukan Luhan yang ternyata sedang membeli odeng dan memakannya secara lahap

"Ahjussi aku mau lagi" teriak Luhan memesan

"Sudah berapa tusuk yang kau makan?" tanya Sehun memakaikan jaket pada Luhan

"Sehunnie" teriaknya senang

"Kenapa tidak menungguku, berbahaya keluar malam sendirian. Kau ingat kan sedang mengandung anakku?" gemas Sehun

"Ingat Sehunnie.. anakmu yang meminta odeng dari tadi, bukan aku yang mau" protes Luhan

"Eh? Apa maksudmu?" tanya Sehun

"Tanya ahjussi ini" Luhan tidak mau makan odengnya terganggu karena pertanyaan Sehun

Ahjussi yang Luhan maksud pun hanya tersenyum melihat Luhan yang menurutnya sangat lucu

"Dia istrimu atau kekasihmu?" tanya ahjussi pada Sehun

"Kekasihku ahjussi" balas Sehun memeluk Luhan yang sedang sibuk mengunyah

"Oia apa maksud Luhan aku harus bertanya padamu?" tanya Sehun

"Iya nak, istriku juga sedang hamil. Dan dia suka memintaku melakukan ini dan itu pada tengah malam, beruntung kekasihmu tidak merepotkanmu" Ahjusi tersenyum menjelaskan pada Sehun

"Merepotkan bagaimana ahjussi?" tanya Sehun

"Dia suka memintaku untuk membelikan sesuatu saat aku sedang terlelap tidur, dia selalu merengek saat melihatku entah kenapa dan yang paling parah istriku tidak mau aku sentuh katanya aku bau" kekeh si ahjusii

Glup!

Sehun meneguk air liurnya kasar

"Ke-kenapa istrimu jadi seperti itu ahjussi?" tanya Sehun

"Itu dinamakan ngidam nak, jika kau tidak menurutinya, kasihan anakmu nanti. Sepertinya kekasihmu sedang mengalami itu. Karena sedari tadi ia memakan odengnya sambil mengelus perutnya sayang" ahjussi tersenyum melihat Luhan

"Apa kau tidak memandang remeh pada kami. Maksudku jika kau mau mengejek, ejek aku jangan Luhan ku" ucap Sehun takut Luhan disakiti karena kehamilannya

"Untuk apa memandang remeh? Lagipula kekasihmu sangat imut dan sepertinyan dia sangat mencintai anakya" ucap si ahjussi

"Kami sangat mencintai calon anak kami" ucap Sehun bangga mengelus perut Luhan yang masih datar

HATCIH!

Luhan seketika bersin membuat Sehun mendelik padanya

"hehehe" cengir Luhan

"Ayo masuk. Kau sudah makan terlalu banyak" katanya siap membayar odeng yang Luhan makan

"Ahjussi, si rusa ini makan berapa tusuk?" tanya Sehun

"dua belas tusuk nak" jawab si ahjussi

"Lu, kau akan jadi karung beras kalau makan terlalu banyak" cibir Sehun

"ishhh menyebalkan" kesal Luhan karena Sehun menyindirnya

"Bercanda sayang. Ini ahjussi" Sehun tertawa sambil memberikan beberapa lembar uang pada ahjussi

"Oia ambillah odeng ini untuk ucapan selamat karena kalian akan segera mempunyai anak" kata si ahjussi memberikan Luhan beberapa odeng gratis

"Tidak perlu ahjus…"

"Gomawo ahjussi" teriak Luhan mengambil odeng gratisannya dan kemudian berlari masuk ke gedung apartemen

"Xi Luhan jangan lari" teriak Sehun memperingati Luhan

**..**

**..**

**..**

Luhan terus berlari kedalam meninggalkan Sehun yang sepertinya akan menjitaknya jika dia tertangkap. Saat masuk kedalam dia melihat Kai dan Kyungsoo yang sepertinya baru pulang dari suatu tempat.

"Kaiyaaaa..Kyungieeee" panggil Luhan berteriak

"Oh tidak" gumam Sehun saat Luhan memanggil Kai dan Kyungsoo

"Luluuuu… maafkan aku masalah bar kemarin" teriak Kyungsoo menghampiri Luhan

"hehe.. aku tidak apa-apa kok. Sehun juga tidak marah, iya kan sayang?" tanya Luhan saat Sehun mulai memeluknya lagi

"Aku marah" balas Sehun

"Kau memang selalu marah tuan Oh" cibir Luhan

"Awww" kesal Luhan saat Sehun menjitak kepalanya

"Kalian darimana?" tanya Kai

"Dari memenuhi ngidamku" jawab Luhan polos

"Memenuhi apa?" tanya Kyungsoo memastikan kalau dia tidak salah dengar

"Kyungiee.. aku ham.." belum sempat menyelesaikan kata-katanya Sehun sudah membekap mulut Luhan

"Sehun kenapa kau membekap Luhan?" protes Kyungsoo

"Bukan apa-apa. Sungguh" katanya mulai membawa Luhan menuju lift

"Sehunnie" protes Luhan

"maaf sayang, tapi kita tidak boleh memberitahu mereka dulu" bisik Sehun

"Memberitahu apa hmm?" Kai menarik kerah Sehun menuntut jawaban

"Lu, kau baik-baik saja kan?" Kyungsoo bertanya lagi pada Luhan

"Sayang ayo beritahu mereka" rengek Luhan

"Kalau dia tidak mau, kau saja yang beritahu Lu" pinta Kyungsoo

"Araseo araseo.. ayo ke kafe" katanya merangkul Luhan ke kafe

"Hey kalian" sapa Chanyeol yang melihat HunHan dan KaiSoo masuk kedalam kafe.

"Ayolahh" dengus Sehun kesal karena sekarang dirinya akan dimaki maki oleh empat orang

"Sehunnie kau kenapa sih? Kau malu ya?" tanya Luhan berkaca-kaca

"Aniya, aku tidak malu, nanti kau juga tahu bagaimana reaksi mereka" kekeh Sehun mencium kening Luhan

"Hey yeol, hey baek" sapa Kyungsoo dan segera menarik kursi didepannya

"Kalian tumben datang bersamaan, apa ada sesuatu?" tanya Baekhyun

"Mereka berdua yang ada sesuatu" selidik Kai pada Luhan dan Sehun

"Jadi Lu, ada apa?" tanya Kyungsoo

"Memang Luhan kenapa?" tanya Baekhyun

"Tadi dia mau mengatakan sesuatu, tapi kekasihnya yang super duper pelit ini membekap mulutnya" kesal Kyungsoo

"oh begitu.. jadi ada apa Luhannie?" tanya Baekhyun menyelidik

"Sayang boleh kan?" tanya Luhan,

"Tentu saja sayang" balas Sehun yang sedang siap menerima murka dari Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo

"umm.. jadi begini.. Aku hamil" teriak Luhan senang

"Hey Kai, siapa yang hamil katanya?" tanya Chanyeol yang sedang sibuk bermain ponsel

"Luhan, Luhan hamil katanya" jawab Kai santai.

"Eh?" Kai dan Chanyeol baru menyadari sesuatu

"MWO?" teriak Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun tak percaya

"Katakan sekali lagi" paksa Chanyeol

"Luhan hamil anakku. Kalian tuli?" kesal Sehun melihat reaksi teman-temannya

"Lulu" Kyungsoo berubah menjadi histeris

"Oh Sehun.. Kau" geram Baekhyun memukuli pundak dan kepala Sehun

"Kau berani sekali membuat Luhan hamil, kau memaksanya terus untuk melayanimu hah" kesal Baekhyun masih memukuli Sehun

"Hey hentikan, sakit" protes Sehun

"Oh Sehun kau benar-benar menyebalkan, kalian bahkan belum menikah" kini Kyungsoo ikut memukuli Sehun, dia bukan hanya memukuli Sehun tapi sesekali menjambak dan mencakar Sehun

"Yak! hentikan" Sehun sudah kewalahan menghadapi serangan Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo

"Isshhh kalian berhenti memukuli Sehunnie. Apa kalian mau membuat anakku tidak mempunyai ayah" kesal Luhan yang sudah berdiri didepan kursi Sehun untuk melindunginya

"Lu, minggir. Aku masih gemas dengan pacar mesummu itu" geram Kyungsoo

"ANDWAE! Kalau tahu kalian akan memukuli Sehun aku tidak mau beritahu kalian" Luhan masih berteriak kesal

"Sayang aku sakit" rengek Sehun yang kini membawa Luhan ke pangkuannya agar Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo tidak memukulinya lagi

"Jangan memangkunya" Baekhyun memperingati Sehun

"WAE?" tantang Sehun

"Isshh kau ini benar-benar manusia es" kesal Baekhyun

"Berhenti memukuli Sehunnie" teriak Luhan

"Sayang kau harus tenang" Sehun mengingatkan Luhan sambil mengelus perut Luhan sayang

"Omo! Apakah mereka benar-benar akan mempunyai anak" kekeh Baekhyun yang akhirnya berhenti memukuli Sehun

"Baby Luluku akan menjadi eomma" Kyungsoo merasakan lidahnya janggal mengucapkan Luhan akan menjadi seorang ibu

"Oh Sehun daebak" sindir Kai menatap Sehun

"Kalian jangan ikut-ikutan" kesal Sehun

"Sehunnie ayo kekamar saja. Mereka bahkan tidak mengucapkan selamat untukku" rengek Luhan

"ayo sayang" kata Sehun menyetujui

Sehun sudah akan bangun dari kursinya dan berniat membawa Luhan ke kamar mereka

"LUHAN!" teriak Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun bersamaan

"Selamat Lu, kami hanya sangat kaget mendengarnya. Selamat ya Luhannie sayang" Kyungsoo memaksa Luhan berdiri dari pangkuan Sehun dan memeluknya erat

"Iya benar Lu, kau begitu polos mana bisa punya baby, kami akan membantumu menjaganya kau harus tahu kami benar-benar senang dan terkejut" Baekhyun juga memeluk Luhan

"Hehehe, terimakasih Baekki…Kyungiee" cengir Luhan senang

"Aku tidak bisa berkata-kata, selamat Sehunna" Kai menghampiri Sehun dan memeluknya

"Sehunna, aku masih tidak percaya orang yang tidak mempunya ekspresi sepertimu akan menjadi ayah, selamat untukmu" kini Chanyeol yang memberikan selamat dan memeluk Sehun

"Aku akan memukulmu nanti jika Luhan tidak melihat" Kyungsoo berbisik pada Sehun

"Sekarang aku ucapkan selamat" katanya memeluk Sehun

"Hahaha.. terimakasih untuk kalian semua. Tapi sepertinya aku akan membawa Luhan kekamar sekarang. Sampai jumpa" Sehun langsung menggenggam tangan Luhan dan membawanya ke kamar mereka.

**..**

**..**

**..**

"Sehunnie kenapa kita pergi?" tanya Luhan didalam lift

"Aku bisa dihabisi Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo jika terus disana" kekeh Sehun mencium bibir Luhan

"Sehunnie, tadi Kyuhyun bilang kita tidak boleh bercinta dulu. Jadi kau harus menahan diri" katanya memberitahu Sehun

"Ayolah" lirih Sehun yang merasa hidupnya hampa tidak boleh menyentuh Luhan

Tak lama kemudian mereka sampai di kamar mereka

Sehun langsun membaringkan Luhan dan mulai menindih Luhan lagi

"Sayang, apa benar kita tidak boleh bercinta?" tanya Sehun memandang intens Luhan

"Tadi kan Kyuhyun bilang begitu" Luhan mengingatkan Sehun

"Baiklah, sembilan bulan tidak akan lama" lirih Sehun membalikkan badan nya

Luhan merasa bersalah karena tidak bisa melayani kekasihnya, dia mengelus sayang perutnya, kemudian tersenyum nakan

"Sehunnie, aku mau diatas" katanya tiba-tiba duduk diatas Sehun

"S-sayang kau mau apa?" tanya Sehun meneguk air liurnya kasar tak kuat melihat Luhan yang sudah menggeliat-geliat seksi diatasnya

"Aku mau kau" katanya menggigit dan membasahi bibirnya sensual

"Lu, anak kita" Sehun mengingatkan

"Dia akan mengerti sayang, iya kan nak?" tanya Luhan membuka kaosnya dan mengelus sayang perutnya

"Lu, jangan menyesal setelah ini" seringai Sehun kembali menindih Luhan, dia tidak terlalu menindih Luhan karena takut bayi mereka merasa kesakitan

Dengan tatapan memburunya Sehun langsung melumat lembut bibir Luhan, Luhan pun membuka mulutnya agar Sehun bisa memberikan kepuasaan untuknya

"mphhhh.. Sehunnie" desah Luhan saat Sehun menjilati seluruh tubuhnya

"Appa dan eomma tak akan mengganggumu nak, jadi kau harus baik-baik saja hmm" katanya berbicara pada perut Luhan dan mengecupi seluruh perut Luhan berkali-kali

Luhan merasakan sensasinya semakin menggairahkan saat ciuman Sehun turun semakin kebawah.

"Sehun..nghhhh…mphhh" desahan itu semakin terdengar saat Sehun sedang sibuk mengerjai tubuh bagian bawah Luhan

_Beberapa menit kemudian….._

Sehun kembali mengubah posisi menjadi duduk dengan Luhan berada di atas pangkuannya, tentu saja tanpa melepaskan kejantanannya dari lubang Luhan yang semakin lama semakin ketat membawanya menuju klimaks.

Dengan tenaga yang tersisa sedikit, Luhan menggerakkan tubuhnya naik hingga kejantanan Sehun hanya tersisa ujungnya, kemudian menghujamkan tubuhnya keras, "Ahhk! Haaahhh…. Uhhh…"

"SShhh…. Luu,aaahhh…" desah Sehun dengan mata terpejam , dirinya begitu menikmati pemandangan dihadapannya.

Luhan bergerak naik turun dengan tubuh berhiaskan keringat, belum lagi nipplesnya yang mengacung tepat di depan wajah Sehun. Sehun tidak membuang kesempatan ia menjulurkan lidahnya ke nippple Luhan dan mengemutnya keras membuat Luhan semakin menggila.

"Haaaagghhh… Ahhhh! Haaaahh…" desahan Luhan semakin terdengar keras. Gerakkannya semakin cepat, kejantanan Sehun serasa membesar dan berdenyut-denyut di dalam lubangnya.

Luhan berusaha mempercepat tempo gerakan naik-turunnya, disela kenikmatan di dada dan rasa sakit di kejantanannya yang belum bisa mencapai klimaks karena Sehun menahan ujung kejantanan Luhan melarang Luhan untuk mendapat klimaksnya terus menerus

Saat dirasa dirinya akan mencapai klimaks, Sehun membalikkan posisi mereka lagi dan dengan satu kali hentakan kuat mereka mendapatkan kenikmatan bercinta mereka

"Ssshhh…. Haaah…" Sehun mendesah lega saat kejantanannya menyemburkan benih putih lengketnya yang hangat ke dalam Lubang Luhan.

Disaat yang hampir bersamaan, Sehun melepaskan genggamannya pada ujung kejantanan Luhan, membuat Luhan mendesah nikmat, "Ahhhkkk…. Haaaa…." Desah keduanya bersamaan

Setelah menikmati orgasme, Sehun mengeluarkan miliknya dari dalam lubang Luhan yang sudah penuh dan basah oleh cairan miliknya

"Sayang, apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Sehun melihat tubuh Luhan berkeringat

"Baik-baik saja Sehunnie, itu nikmat sekali seperti biasa" katanya malu-malu

"Aku juga sangat menikmatinya sayang, terimakasih hmm" katanya mengecup bibir Luhan

"Kau mau tidur?" tanya Sehun

"Aku mau eskrim" rengek Luhan

"Sayang ini sudah hampir tengah malam. Kau bisa kena flu" protes Sehun

"Ini maunya anakmu bukan aku" balas Luhan tak mau kalah

"es krim Sehunnieee" katanya kembali merengek

"Araseo..araseo.. hanya satu cup, sebentar aku ambilkan" Sehun memakai asal boxernya dan menuju ke kulkas untuk mengambil es krim yang selalu di stok Luhan di kulkas mereka

"ini sayang" katanya memberikan Luhan es krim

"Aku mau es krim vanilla stroberi" Luhan merasa mual karena melihat es krim coklat

"Eh? Tapi kan kita hanya ada es krim vanila dan coklat. Kau jarang membeli stroberi sayang" Sehun memberitahu Luhan

"Aku mau Vanilla strawberry" jerit Luhan

"Lu, Ya Tuhan.. baiklah-baiklah, Vanilla strawberry mu akan datang. Aku akan cari keluar" kata Sehun yang takut melihat Luhan menjerit seperti itu, ia memakai pakaiannya dan bergegas keluar membeli es krim yang Luhan mau

"hehe, appa mu menyayangi kita nak" cengir Luhan melihat Sehun yang begitu menuruti kemauannya

**..**

**..**

**..**

Setelah beberapa jam kemudian, Sehun dengan tampang lelah dan mengantuknya berhasil mendapatkan es krim vanilla starwberry nya, dia mendekati Luhan yang tampaknya masih menunggu dirinya

"Sehunnie lama" sebal Luhan karena setelah dua jam Sehun baru kembali

"Mian hmmm… sangat sulit mendapatkan kombinasi es krim di tengah malam" kekeh Sehun menghampiri Luhan di ranjangnya

"Sehunnie pabo… kau tinggal beli es krim strawberry, lalu kita mix dengan vanilla yang kita punya" protes Luhan

"Kenapa kau tidak bilang daritadi sayang, aku kan tidak perlu jauh-jauh" lirih Sehun frustasi

"Ah sudahlah, mana es krim ku" pinta Luhan

"Ini" Sehun memberikannya pada Luhan

"Aaaaaa" Luhan membuka lebar-lebar mulutnya

"Sehunnie aaaaaaa" katanya lagi

"Araseo araseo" Sehun tertawa mengetahui maksud Luhan

"Kau belum pakai baju?" tanya Sehun melihat Luhan masih telanjang bulat

"Tidak mau. Nanti aku mau Sehunnie mengelus perutku semalaman seperti ini" Luhan mencotohkan gerakannya pada Sehun

"Aku akan selalu mengelusnya cantik" katanya mengecup bibir Luhan dan perut Luhan

"Anakku, kau tidak boleh terkena flu, karena kemauan konyol ibumu ditengah malam nak" Sehun berbicara pada perut Luhan

Setelahnya, dengan senang hati pun Sehun menyuapi Luhan dan mendengarkan ocehan kekasihnya ini

Beberapa menit kemudian, Luhan yang sudah puas dengan es krim strawberry nya berada dipelukan Sehun dan bersiap untuk tidur. Seperti keinginan Luhan, Sehun sekarang sedang mengelus sayang perutnya sambil mengecupi pucuk kepala Luhan

"Sehunnie" panggil Luhan

"Apa sayang" balas Sehun

"Apa aku dan anak kita merepotkanmu?" tanya Luhan bermain di dada Sehun

"Lu, lihat aku" Sehun memaksa Luhan menatapnyas

"Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu?" tuntut Sehun

"Iya, seperti tadi kau kelelahan hanya mencari es krim padahal kan ini sudah tengah malam dan besok kau harus bekerja" katanya polos

Sehun tersenyum mendengarnya, dia mengecup kening Luhan, mata Luhan, bibir Luhan kemudian turun ke perut Luhan yang sedang tumbuh calon anak mereka

"Kau dan anak kita milikku Lu, jadi aku akan menjaga kalian dengan hidupku" katanya kembali menatap Luhan

"Sehunnie tampan sekali" puji Luhan melihat Sehun yang sedang menatapnya

"Awww" Luhan meringis karena Sehun menyentil keningnya

"Kenapa kau lucu sekali, berapa usia kekasihku?" gemas Sehun menciumi bibir Luhan

"Sehunnie geli" rengek Luhan

"Mian Lulu manja, ayo sekarang tidur" Sehun kembali membawa Luhan kedalam pelukannya

"Kau harus ingat jangan pernah berfikir dua kali jika kau membutuhkan sesuatu atau menginginkan sesuatu kau harus bilang padaku mengerti kan? Kebutuhanmu adalah tanggung jawabku" Sehun berkata serius sebelum membawa Luhan ke pelukannya

"Mengerti Sehunnie" balas Luhan memeluk Sehun

"Aku jadi tidak siap jika anak kita lahir ke dunia" Luhan berbicara cemberut

"Kenapa?" tanya Sehun

"Sehunnie pasti lebih menyayangi anak kita daripada aku, Sehunnie juga pasti akan selalu menggendongnya tidak akan menggendong aku lagi" kesal Luhan

"Kau cemburu pada anakmu?" kekeh Sehun

"Aniya, aku cemburu karena kau akan membagi perhatianmu" kesal Luhan

"Baiklah. Aku tidak akan membagi perhatianku, aku juga tidak akan sayang dengan anakku, jika dia menangis aku tidak akan mendengarnya, aku hanya akan sayang padamu, bagaimana?" goda Sehun

"ANDWAE! Kau harus menyayangi anakmu, harus memperhatikannya. Awas kalau kau jahat pada anakku" ancam Luhan

"Salah lagi" kekeh Sehun

"Aku janji akan memperhatikan kalian berdua, aku akan menyayangi kalian berdua. Aku janji tidak ada satu pun dari kalian yang akan kekurangan perhatian dariku. Bagaimana?" tanya Sehun

"SETUJU SEHUNNIEE" girang Luhan

"Aku mau tidur sekarang, selamat malam anak eomma, selamat malam pria tampan" katanya mengelus perutnya dan mencium bibir Sehun sekilas kemudian memeluk Sehun dan pergi ke alam mimpinya

"Kalian berdua harus selalu sehat" gumam Sehun mencium pucuk kepala Luhan dan masih mengelus sayang perut Luhan

**..**

**..**

**..**

Sehun membangunkan Luhan pagi-pagi sekali, dia mengatakan kalau hari ini mereka harus bertemu dokter kandungan yang direkomendasikan Kyuhyun dan berniat mengenalkan Luhan pada Donghae agar Luhan merasa nyaman

"Sehunnie apa rumah sakitnya sama dengan rumah sakit Kyuhyun?" tanya Luhan

"Sama sayang, hanya saja ruangan Donghae di lantai dua" Sehun memberitahu

"Apa dia tampan seperti Kyuhyun?" tanya Luhan polos

"Rusa nakal. Satu-satunya pria tampan dalam hidupmu hanya aku" gemas Sehun menarik hidung Luhan kencang

"Ishh sakittt" protes Luhan

"Makanya jangan centil" Sehun memperingati Luhan

"Aigooo kekasihku adalah yang paling tampan seduniaaa" gemas Luhan mencubit pipi Sehun

Dan setelahnya keduanya tertawa karena tingkah konyol mereka di mobil.

**..**

**..**

**..**

"Sayang, kenapa aku jadi gugup kesini, padahal aku termasuk sering kesini" Luhan berbisik pada Sehun saat mereka sampai di rumah sakit

"Itu karena kau bukan sakit, tapi mau memeriksakan anak kita" Sehun mencium kening Luhan

"Ayo naik" Sehun menarik Luhan kedalam lift

Dan tak lama mereka sampai keruangan dengan tulisan Donghae

Tok! Tok!

"Masuk" Donghae mempersilahkan masuk

"Hey hyung, apa kabarmu?" sapa Sehun saat melihat Donghae yang tengah membaca dokumen

"Apa aku baru kedatangan manusia es?" kekeh Donghae menghampiri Sehun

"Sudah lama sekali Sehunna" katanya memeluk Sehun

"Hmm.. sudah lama sekali" balas Sehun

"Jadi mana gadis tak beruntung yang kau hamili itu? Kyuhyun bilang kau kesini akan membawa pasanganmu" tanya Donghae

"Dia lebih cantik dari gadis hyung" balas Sehun bangga

"Anyeonghaseyo, Xi Luhan imnida" sapa Luhan yang memunculkan kepalanya dari belakang Sehun

"Jadi kau dengan pria juga?" tanya Donghae takjub

"Dan benar. Kekasihmu lebih cantik dari wanita, hay Luhan. Aku Donghae, tidak perlu takut" katanya menyapa Luhan

"Sehunna aku harus memanggilnya apa?" tanya Luhan berbisik

"Kalian seumuran sayang" balas Sehun

"Hay " sapa Luhan

"Donghae saja, kau kekasih anak ini kan? Dia sudah seperti adik untukku" kata Donghae memberitahu Luhan

"Ayo silakan duduk dulu" Donghae mempersilakan Luhan dan Sehun duduk

"Kau tampak tenang dengan kehamilanmu" puji Donghae

"Aku tidak merasakan sesuatu yang serius, hanya kadang sedikit mual" Luhan memberitahu

"Kau tahu istriku saat panik saat tahu dia hamil, dia pria sepertimu. Tapi bedanya dia sangat hiperaktif" kekeh Donghae

"Pasti Hyukjae hyung kau paksa melahirkan anakmu terus" sindir Sehun

PLETAK!

"Isshh kenapa aku dipukul" protes Sehun

"Kau pikir aku pabrik anak" kesal Donghae

"Anakku baru satu tapi Hyukjae sedang hamil tua saat ini" Donghae tersenyum memberitahu

"Whoaa, apa dia tidak takut?" tanya Luhan

"Aku sudah bilang tadi, kalian sangat berbeda. Kau tenang, sementara istriku sangat suka menjerit" Donghae tertawa menjelaskan pada Luhan

"Sudah berapa bulan?" tanya Luhan

"Delapan bulan minggu depan" balas Donghae

"Semoga persalinan istrimu lancar " ucap Luhan tulus

"Terimakasih Luhan" balas Donghae

"Jadi kapan Luhan akan diperiksa?" tanya Sehun yang mulai jengkel karena Luhan memang sangat gampang untuk akrab dengan orang baru

"Lihat si bodoh ini sedang cemburu. Ayo Luhan aku periksa sebentar" Donghae menyuruh Luhan berbaring di ranjang pasiennya

Luhan mengangguk dan mengikuti perintah Donghae, tak lama Donghae memeriksa denyut nadi Luhan dan sesekali menekan lembut perut Luhan

"Jadi bagaimana?" tanya Sehun saat Donghae selesai memeriksa

"Kandungan Luhan sudah masuk minggu keempat. Dan denyut dari janin serta kondisi Luhan. Keduanya sehat" Donghae memberitahu Sehun

"Syukurlah" ucap Sehun dan Luhan bersamaan

"Jadi aku akan memberikan resep untuk Luhan. Hanya vitamin yang harus diminum pagi dan sebelum tidur. Ini" katanya menyerahkan resep pada Sehun

"Apa ada yang mau kau tanyakan Lu?" tanya Donghae

"umm, aku mau bertanya hyung" Sehun yang berbicara

"Apa?" tanya Donghae

"Apa selama kehamilan Luhan dan aku tidak boleh berhubungan seks dengannya?" tanya Sehun langsung

"Sehun" protes Luhan karena malu

"Wae? Aku kan penasaran" balas Sehun

"hahah.. aku sudah tau kau akan bertanya hal ini" Donghae menertawakan Sehun

'Ishh boleh tidak hyung? Karena kata si maniak game itu tidak boleh" kesal Sehun mengingat ucapan Kyuhyun

"Tentu saja boleh" balas Donghae

"Benar kan Lu" Sehun tertawa girang

"Tapi ada syaratnya" Donghae berbicara lagi

"Apa?" tanya Sehun

"Pertama Luhan harus setuju dengan kegiatan seks kalian, kedua Luhan tidak boleh kelelahan melayanimu dan yang ketiga., kau harus berhenti melakukan aktivitas seks hyper mu itu saat kandungan Luhan memasuki bulan kedelapan" Donghae memberitahu

"Ah, syaratnya gampang. Benar kan sayang" cengir Sehun

"Ish kau ini benar-benar" kesal Luhan

"Hahaa. Kalian benar-benar lucu" Donghae tertawa melihat keduanya

"Kalau begitu kami pamit hyung" Sehun menggenggam Luhan

"Hmm.. hati-hatilah dijalan"

"Oia, kalian harus sering-sering kontrol" pesan Donghae

"Baik hyung" balas Sehun

Dan tak lama Sehun membawa Luhan kembali ke apartemen mereka, dia memastikan Luhan meminum vitamin dan tertidur, baru setelahnya ia berangkat bekerja karena memang dirinya sedang sibuk dengan proposal dan proyek barunya.

"Aku pergi sebentar sayang, sebelum kau bangun aku sudah akan kembali lagi" pamit Sehun mencium kening Luhan

**..**

**..**

**..**

Dua minggu telah berlalu. Kandungan Luhan memang sangat mempengaruhi dirinya. Luhan yang tanpa bayi didalam perutnya adalah Luhan yang **sangat manja**. Sekarang Luhan yang mengandung adalah Luhan yang **super duper manja**. Kita tahu korban dari semua sikap dan sifat Luhan tentu saja Oh Sehun, si ayah calon bayi dan kekasih dari pria manja yang sedang kita bicarakan.

"Chanyeol mengajakku ke klub malam ini, kau mau ikut?" tanya Kai pada Sehun selesai mereka rapat bersama

"Aku? Ikut kalian ke klub? Tidak" tolak Sehun

"Kenapa?" tanya Kai

"Jika Luhan tahu, dia akan meraung dan menangis dan mengatakan aku tidak mencintainya" kekeh Sehun

"Apa dia menjadi sangat manja?" tanya Kai takut

"Sangat. Kenapa dengan nada bicaramu?" tanya Sehun

"Kau tahu? Aku jadi sedikit takut melihat Luhan yang sedang hamil, maksudku begini, bagaimana jika Kyungsoo ternyata bisa mengandung juga? Aku pasti akan sangat kewalahan, aku takut membayangkannya" balas Kai ngeri

"Aku menantikan saat-saat itu" kekeh Sehun

"Kau mau kemana?" tanya Kai melihat Sehun yang bersiap-siap pergi

"Mau menjemput Luhan, hari ini dia kontrol bayi kami" jawab Sehun

"Kalau begitu aku ikut denganmu, aku juga mau pulang saja" balas Kai

"Aku tidak ke apartement, dia ada dirumah orang tuaku. Sudah tiga hari ini kami tinggal disana, Luhan masih sering muntah-muntah, jadi aku khawatir kalau meninggalkannya sendirian di apartemen" Sehun memberitahu Luhan

"Oh begitu" Kai mengangguk

"Baiklah aku duluan" Sehun meninggalkan Kai di ruangannya

"Oke.. sampaikan salamku untuk Luhan" teriak Kai

Dan tak lama kemudian Sehun sampai dirumahnya, dia bergegas masuk membawakan semua pesanan Luhan.

"Aku pulang" teriak Sehun

"Sehunniee" Luhan yang sedang memakai apron berlari menyambut Sehun

"Halo sayang" katanya memeluk Luhan dan mencium keningnya

"Kau kenapa pakai apron?" tanya Sehun

"Aku sedang memasak untuk Sehunnie" balas Luhan

"Benarkah?" tanya Sehun

"Ummm" jawab Luhan

"Kalau begitu aku tidak sabar memakan makanan buatan rusa kecil" Sehun merangkul pinggang Luhan masuk kedalam

"Oia mana pesananku" tagih Luhan

"Aku tidak mendapatkan semuanya Lu. Sandal hello kitty mu belum aku temukan, aku baru mendapatkan poster eksklusif cristiano ronaldo pesananmu" Sehun mengeluarkan poster atlet kesukaan Luhan

"Whoaa dia semakin tampan saja" teriak Luhan menciumi poster Christiano Ronaldo

"Ayolahhh.. lebih tampan aku" kesal Sehun melihat Luhan yang menggila-gilai poster

"Sehunna, bukan aku yang mau, tapi anakmu" katanya memperingati Sehun dan berlari kekamar Sehun

"Lu jangan lari" teriak Sehun

"Dan aku tidak mau kau memasang poster jelek itu di kamarku" Sehun mengingatkan Luhan namun tampaknya diabaikan

"Eomma! Sebenarnya anakku itu lelaki atau perempuan. Kenapa Luhan meminta hello kitty dan poster jelek itu bersamaan?" protes Sehun ybertanya pada Jaejoong yang sedang menahan tawanya

"Tergantung nak, waktu eomma mengandungmu, aku juga meminta yang aneh-aneh pada appamu. Kau harus sabar" Jaejoong tertawa memberi nasihat

"Aku sabar eomma. Hanya saja Luhan terlihat lebih menyukai poster jelek itu" kesal Sehun

"OMO! Jadi anakku cemburu pada poster?" goda Jaejoong

"Sehunnie,, ayo makan" ajak Luhan turun dari kamarnya

"Kau memasangnya? Jangan bilang kau memasangnya" tanya Sehun sebal

"Tentu saja aku memasangnya. Disamping poster hello kitty ku" cengir Luhan

"Oh tidak" Sehun menatap horor kamarnya dari bawah

"Wae? Tidak boleh. Yasudah aku akan merobeknya" Luhan kembali berakting seperti anak teraniaya

"Sehun" Jaejoong mengingatkan Sehun

"Oh.. tentu saja aku suka sayang. Aku menyukai yang kau sukai. Tidak usah merobeknya, aku suka" Sehun memeluk Luhan yang sedang berpura-pura

Luhan menyengir di pelukan Sehun dan Jaejoong yang melihatnya hanya menatap gemas pada Luhan.

"Terimakasih sayang" Luhan kembali bersemangat

"Eomma apa masakanku untuk Sehun sudah siap?" tanya Luhan

"Sudah Lu. Ayo kita makan" Jaejoong membawa Luhan meninggalkan Sehun yang masih menatap horor kamarnya

"Jika anakku sudah lahir, aku akan membakarmu poster jelek. Aku bersungguh-sungguh" geram Sehun menatap kamarnya

"Sayang kemari" teriak Luhan dari meja makan

Mendengar panggilan Luhan, Sehun segera berjalan ke dapur dan duduk disamping Luhan

"Bagaimana?" tanya Luhan saat Sehun mencicipi makanannya

"ini enak Lu, kau sudah bisa memasak sekarang" puji Sehun

"Tentu saja! Eomma yang mengajariku" katanya bangga

"Lu, cepat katakan" Jaejoong mengingatkan Luhan

Luhan tampak tidak yakin dan Sehun menemukan gelagat aneh dari kedua pria cantik disamping dan didepannya

"Kalian kenapa?" tanya Sehun

"Lu, kau tidak apa-apa kan?" tanya Sehun memeriksa Luhan

"Aku baik-baik saja sayang" balas Luhan takut

"Lalu kau kenapa?" tanya Sehun

"Luhan ingin mengatakan sesuatu" Jaejoong membantu Luhan

"eomma" kesal Luhan

"Kau mau apa sayang?" tanya Sehun

"Ada sesuatu yang harus aku belikan lagi?" tanya Sehun menatap Luhan

"Aniya, bukan itu" balas Luhan

"Lalu apa?" tanya Sehun yang kembali sibuk dengan makanannya

"Sehunnie ini bukan permintaan anak kita, ini aku yang meminta" kata Luhan ragu

"Apa sayang? Kenapa kau jadi gugup seperti itu" tanya Sehun

"Baiklah…" Luhan menarik nafasnya

"Sehunniee.. Aku mau kita menikah" kata Luhan cepat

Uhuk!

Sehun tersedak minumannya, dan langsung menatap Luhan

"K-kau bilang apa?" tanya Sehun takut salah dengar

"Aku mau kita menikah" Luhan mengulangi dengan polos

"Kita memang akan menikah" balas Sehun menatap Luhan

"Benarkah?" girang Luhan

"Umm.. nanti setelah kau melahirkan kita menikah" jawab Sehun

"Aniya, aku mau dalam waktu dekat ini. Aku tidak mau menunggu anak kita lahir baru menikah. Lagipula minggu depan orang tua ku akan pulang. Bukankah itu waktu yang tepat?" tanya Luhan

"Tidak bisa sayang, aku sedang sibuk. Lagipula jika kita adakan pernikahan kau akan kelelahan" Sehun berusaha menjelaskan

"Aku tidak akan lelah, aku akan bersemangat. Mau yaa?" bujuk Luhan

"Maaf sayang, aku rasa belum bisa. Kita pasti akan menikah, tapi nanti setelah anak kita lahir" balas Sehun mulai takut Luhan emosi

"Sehunnie jahat" kesal Luhan berlari ke kamar Sehun

BLAM!

Terdengar Luhan membanting pintu kamarnya.

"Sehunna turutilah kemauan Luhan" Jaejoong mulai membujuk putranya

"Eomma, ini terlalu mendadak" lirih Sehun frustasi

"Terserah padamu. eomma akan marah padamu jika terjadi sesuatu pada Luhan dan cucu eomma" Jaejoong juga meninggalkan Sehun sendirian di meja makan

"Sehunna ada apa, kenapa appa mendengar pintu dibanting. Luhan baik-baik saja kan?" tanya Yunho yang baru masuk kedalam rumah

"Dan kenapa eomma mu tampak kesal?" tanya Yunho

"Appa" lirih Sehun frustasi

**..**

**..**

**..**

"Jadi begitu" Yunho memberikan respon saat putranya selesai bekerja

"hmm,, Luhan dan eomma sepertinya marah padaku. Mereka bahkan tidak keluar kamar" balas Sehun

"Kau tahu nak? Waktu eomma mengandungmu, kami juga belum menikah saat itu. Tapi saat tahu eomma mu hamil, appa langsung melangsungkan pernikahan sebelum perut ibumu membesar. Terkadang itu semua harus kita lakukan untuk membuat pasangan kita nyaman dengan status mereka nak" Yunho memberi nasihat

"Tapi aku pasti akan menikahi Luhan, hanya saja tidak dalam waktu dekat ini, aku masih sibuk di kantor" Sehun mencoba membela diri

"Kalau begitu berilah pengertian pada Luhan" saran Yunho

"Dia tetap akan meminta menikah dalam waktu dekat ini. Aku sangat tahu Luhan" balas Sehun melihat ke kamarnya

"Jika kau tahu Luhan, maka beri pengertian untuk dirimu sendiri nak. Coba pahami situasi dan keadaan Luhan sekarang" katanya pada Sehun

"Entahlah aku bingung" Sehun memijit keningnya yang berdenyut

"Semua keputusan ada padamu, nak" Yunho menepuk bahu Sehun dan masuk kedalam kamarnya, meninggalkan Sehun yang masih berperang pikiran karena permintaan Luhan

**..**

**..**

**..**

Sudah dua hari semenjak kejadian Luhan meminta menikah dalam waktu dekat ini, Tidak ada yang berubah, Sehun bersyukur Luhan tidak mengunci diri dikamar. Mereka tetap tidur sekamar walaupun tidak berpelukan, Luhan tetap minum vitaminnya, makan dengan teratur dan melakukan yoga ditemani Jaejoong

Ya, tidak ada yang berubah dengan kebiasaan Luhan semenjak hamil, kecuali satu hal, Dua hari ini Luhan tidak berbicara pada Sehun. Dia mendiamkan Sehun dan pada hari yang sama saat dia meminta menikah, dia mengatakan kalau dirinya sudah tidak berminat, dan Sehun tidak perlu ambil pusing dengan permintaan konyol nya

Itu bukan permintaan konyol, hanya saja Sehun merasa semuanya terlalu cepat, dia juga belum merasa yakin pada dirinya. Sehun merasa dirinya menjadi pengecut karena hal ini. Rasanya sungguh seperti di neraka saat Luhan mengabaikannya dan bicara seperlunya

"Sayang hari ini kau kontrol jam berapa?" tanya Sehun saat mereka sedang sarapan

"Jam sebelas" balas Luhan

"Kalau begitu aku kekantor sebentar, lalu aku akan menjemputmu hmm" Sehun memberitahu Luhan

"Tidak perlu. Hari ini aku mau kontrol dengan eomma" balas Luhan meninggalkan meja makan dan naik ke kamarnya. dan tak lama Jaejoong menyusul Luhan ke kamar

Sehun menatap lirih dengan sikap Luhan. Ia tidak bisa membiarkan hal ini menjadi berlarut-larut. Ditambah lusa orang tua Luhan pulang ke Korea. Dia takut Luhan akan merengek minta ikut Cina dan meninggalkannya. Baru memikirkannya saja sudah membuat kepalanya pusing

**..**

**..**

**..**

Malam harinya Sehun pulang kerumah dan mendapati keadaan rumah orang tuanya yang begitu sepi, hanya terlihat Jaejoong dan Yunho sedang menonton variety show

"Eomma appa aku pulang" sapa Sehun

"Hmm.. kau sudah pulang nak" Yunho yang menjawab sementara Jaejoong masih bersikap sama dengan Luhan

Sehun menghampiri orang tuanya dan duduk di sofa yang kosong

"Eomma" panggil Sehun

"Hmm ada apa?" tanya Jaejoong

"Bagaimana tadi saat kontrol? Apa Luhan dan anakku sehat?" tanya Sehun

"Kenapa tak kau tanyakan saja pada Luhan" Jaejoong memberitahu Sehun

"Sayang" Tegur Yunho karena merasa kasihan pada putranya

"Cucuku sehat, hanya saja tadi bilang Luhan agak depresi, tapi tenang saja itu tidak membahayakan kandungan Luhan" Jaejoong memberitahu Sehun

Sehun hanya diam saat diberitahu Luhan depresi, dirinya sendiri juga mengalami hal yang sama dengan yang Luhan rasakan

"Usia kandungan Luhan sudah memasuki bulan ketiga dan akan semakin membesar seiring berjalannya hari" Jaejoong mengingatkan Sehun

"Hmm aku tahu eomma. Luhan dikamar?" tanya Sehun

"Iya" balas Jaejoong

"Apa dia sudah makan?" tanya Sehun lagi

"Sudah. Tapi hanya sedikit, katanya tidak nafsu makan" Jaejoong semakin mirip dengan Luhan saat menjawab pertanyaan Sehun

"Baiklah aku mengerti. Aku ke kamar dulu. Selamat malam" pamit Sehun

"Beristirahatlah nak, kau tampak lelah" Yunho menasehati putranya

"Luhan lebih lelah" sindir Jaejoong membela Luhan

Sehun menghela nafas berat dan melangkahkan kakinya ke dalam kamarnya, banyak sekali pikiran yang sedang berlarian di otaknya. Ditambah sikap dingin Luhan membuatnya mencemaskan Luhan dan bayi mereka.

Cklek!

Sehun membuka pintu dan dilihatnya Luhan langsung menyembunyikan wajahnya dibalik selimut seperti yang ia lakukan tiga hari ini. Tidak ada tawa Luhan, tidak ada Luhan yang manja, tidak ada Luhan yang cerewet bahkan tidak ada pelukan dan ciuman

Lagi, Sehun menghela nafas dalam kemudian dirinya memutuskan untuk mandi terlebih dulu, sebelum menyusul Luhan berbaring di kasur.

Sehun selesai mandi dan berjalan menuju kasur mereka, perlahan ia menyingkap selimut Luhan. Dia benar sangat merindukan kekasihnya ini

"Lu" katanya memberanikan diri memeluk Luhan dari belakang dengan posisi berbaring menghadap samping

Tidak ada jawaban

"Kau dan bayiku apa kabar. Aku sangat merindukan kalian" lirih Sehun mengelus perut Luhan yang mulai membuncit

Tetap tidak ada jawaban

"Aku tidak tahu aku terlambat atau tidak mengatakan ini" Sehun menarik nafas sebelum berkata

"Maukah kau menikah denganku?" bisik Sehun

"Kau bisa melakukannya nanti saat bayi kita lahir" ini adalah suara pertama yang Sehun dengar malam ini

"Aniya, sayang" Sehun membawa Luhan duduk di tepi ranjang dan kemudian dia berjongkok didepan Luhan

"Xi Luhan" panggil Sehun formal, Luhan mau tak mau menunduk menatap Sehun

"Aku Oh Sehun melamarmu Xi Luhan" katanya menatap Luhan yang mulai menatapnya bingung

Maukah kau menikah denganku dalam waktu dekat ini. Tepatnya hari sabtu mendatang?" Sehun melamar Luhan dengan kalimat dan segala keterbatasan dirinya saat ini.

"eh?' Luhan menjawabnya bingung

"Aku sedang melamarmu, cepat jawab" paksa Sehun yang seluruh wajahnya sudah merah seperti kepiting rebus sekarang

"Lu" katanya memanggil Luhan

"Mau kan?" tanya Sehun

"H-hiks… ten-tu saja mau.. Sehunna huwaaaa" jerit Luhan sangat kencang memeluk Sehun

"Omo! Kenapa kau menjerit sayang" tanya Sehun khawatir

"Aku tidak menyangka kau akhirnya mau menikahiku dalam waktu dekat ini" Luhan masih terisak

Sehun hanya tersenyum memeluk Luhan yang sepertinya sudah kembali seperti Luhan yang sebelumnya, dia merasa sangar bahagia karena pada akhirnya dia bisa mengatakan ini walaupun ini sama sekali diluar dari rencananya, dia hanya tidak mau membuat Luhan merasa tertekan atau sedih

"Kau sudah berhenti menangis hmm" tanya Sehun

"Sudah" balas Luhan melepaskan pelukannya

"Sehunnie" panggil Luhan menatap Sehun

"Apa sayang?" tanya Sehun

"Mana cincin ku?" tanya Luhan

"Eh?" Sehun bingung menjawab pertanyaan Luhan

"Ishh, kau pasti bahkan tidak mengira akan melamarku kan?" sindir Luhan

"Itu….." Sehun menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal

"ah.. sebentar" Sehun berlari ke cermin yang ada dikamarnya kemudian dibalik cermin itu ada lemari kecil. Luhan dan dirinya menyebutnya sebagai cermin harta karun mereka, karena hanya mereka berdua yang tahu lemari kecil itu

"Sehunnie kau cari apa di cermin harta karun" tanya Luhan bingung

"Sebentar sayang" balas Sehun

"Ah ini dia. Ketemu" Sehun kembali berlari menghampiri Luhan

"Ini sayang, aku mempunyai cincin untukmu" katanya memakaikan cincin perak ke jari manis Luhan

"Eh.. ini kan cincin pemberianku" katanya pada Sehun

"Iya aku tahu. Tapi kau sudah memberikannya padaku. Jadi ini milikku" balas Sehun keras kepala

"Aku pikir kau sudah membuangnya" lirih Luhan

"Aku tidak pernah membuang pemberian darimu" katanya meyakinkan Luhan

"Selesai" Sehun menatap cincin yang bertengger manis di jari Luhan

"Aku akan memberikan yang aslinya besok" cengir Sehun

"Jadi, apakah kita benar akan menikah secepatnya?" tanya Luhan

"Iya sayang. Sabtu nanti kita akan menikah" katanya mengecup jari manis Luhan

"Aku mencintai Sehunnie" Luhan kembali memeluk Sehun membuat Sehun terduduk dilantai menahan berat badan Luhan

"Aku juga mencintai Luhannie" balas Sehun yang begitu lega karena semuanya sudah kembali normal dan Luhan tidak lagi menjadi murung seperti tiga hari yang lalu.

Kedua orang tua Sehun mendengarkan semuanya dari awal saat Luhan menjerit tadi. Mereka awalnya khawatir karena mengira Luhan mengalami sesuatu, tapi semua juga diluar dugaan mereka. Sehun sudah melamar Luhan dan pernikahan akan berlangsung sebentar lagi.

"Kita akan mempunyai cucu dan menantu sayang" isak Jaejoong di pelukan Yunho

"iya sayang, kita akan mempunyai menantu dan cucu" balas Yunho memeluk Jaejoong erat.

**..**

**..**

**..**

Seminggu setelah Sehun melamar Luhan telah berlalu dan disinilah mereka beserta semua keluarga mereka dan kerabat dekat keduanya. Di gereja kecil dan sederhana dekat rumah orang tua Sehun.

Sehun dan Luhan akan melangsungkan pernikahan hari ini dan sepakat untuk mengikat janji sehidup semati bersama calon bayi mereka yang sedang Luhan kandung saat ini

Pernikahan ini terjadi bukan tanpa sebab. Semuanya mengatakan kalau ini terlalu dadakan dan memang benar ini semua dadakan. Karena rencana Sehun adalah menikahi Luhan nanti setelah anak mereka lahir. Tapi karena kejadian beberapa saat yang lalu tepatnya beberapa hari yang lalu saat Luhan meminta Sehun untuk melamarnya

Awalnya Sehun menolak karena menurutnya ini terlalu dadakan dan takut jika Luhan kelelahan, semua penolakan Sehun berujung dengan aksi mogok Luhan. Luhan saat itu sangat diam dan menjawab Sehun seperlunya, akhirnya karena tidak tahan dengan semua sikap Luhan, Sehun yang tanpa rencana apapun hari itu memberanikan diri melamar Luhan. Dan dengan segala keterbatasan yang ada Luhan menerimanya dan disinilah mereka sedang bersiap melangsungkan pernikahan.

Yang membuat Sehun terkejut adalah saat Luhan membuat pengakuan kenapa ia meminta Sehun untuk segera menikahinya. Ternyata Luhan yang saat itu di temani Jaejoong, ibu Sehun menonton variety show tentang keharmonisan keluarga.

Disana disebutkan jika si anak tahu orang tua mereka menikah setelah mereka dilahirkan, mereka akan merasa menjadi anak yang seharusnya tidak pernah lahir di dunia. Keadaan itu akan membuat si anak merasa tertekan dan menyendiri serta menghindar dari orang tua mereka. Dalam acara tersebut dikatakan bahwa sebaiknya pasangan cepat menikah agar si anak memiliki kondisi psikologis yang bagus

Dan variety show konyol itu sepenuhnya sukses mencuci otak Luhan yang notabene nya sedang super sensitif dan super manja karena kehamilannya. Dia bahkan mengatakan Sehun jahat karena terus menerus mengulur waktu pernikahan.

Tetapi bukan Luhan namanya jika hanya untuk membuat Sehun melamarnya saja tidak bisa. Sebagian jiwa Luhan adalah Sehun begitupun sebaliknya. Jadi tidak akan sulit membuat Sehun menuruti permintaan Luhan. Karena dari kecil Luhan selalu menang jika menginginkan sesuatu dari Sehun, Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun biasa menyebutnya _The Power of Luhan. _Karena Sehun tidak bisa mengatakan tidak pada Luhan.

"Aku tidak menyangka kau mendului kami Sehunna" Chanyeol masuk ke ruang tunggu Sehun

"Sepertinya kau tak lagi lambat" puji Kai

"Ini pemaksaan karena variety show kau tahu?" kekeh Sehun

"Aku akan menuntut mereka tenang saja" Chanyeol meyakinkan Sehun

"Apa kau gugup?" tanya Kai

"Sangat Kai… aku lebih baik disuruh lari keliling dunia daripada berdiri disana nanti" ucap Sehun mengelap keringatnya

"Tapi aku senang mengingat ini adalah hal yang paling Luhan inginkan" katanya tersenyum mengingat ekspresi Luhan

"Kami ada untukmu Sehunna" Kai memberi semangat

"Setelah ini kau adalah pria paling beruntung karena memiliki keluarga kecil yang utuh

Beda tempat beda percakapan. Jika di ruang tunggu Sehun hanya membicarakan seperlunya, beda dengan ruang tunggu Luhan yang menceritakan semuanya sampai detail

"Jadi bagaimana bisa akhirnya Sehun memutuskan untuk menikahimu?" tanya Kyungsoo memaksa

"Benar Lu, bagaimana caranya? Itu adalah hal terpenting yang harus kita dapatkan. Mereka harus menikahi kita agar tidak seenaknya meninggalkan kita nanti" kini Baekhyun yang penasaran

"Sebenarnya aku hanya perlu merengek padanya. Tapi jika merengek tidak berhasil, aku biasanya tidak mau bicara padanya. Maksudku aku hanya menjawabnya seperlunya. Dia paling tidak tahan jika aku bersikap seperti itu" kenang Luhan yang merasa Sehunnya sangat imut

"Sehun benar-benar tergila-gila padamu sepertinya" kekeh Kyungsoo

"Aku rasa aku akan selalu memilikinya" jawab Luhan bangga

"Lu, apa kau sudah siap?" tanya Heechul masuk kedalam ruang tunggu Luhan

"Eomma menurutku aku tampan tidak?" tanya Luhan

"Sangat sayang. Kau sangat cantik" balas Heechul

"Aku kan tidak bertanya apakah aku cantik" protes Luhan

"Sudahlah, kau lebih baik bersiap. Sebentar lagi akan mulai. Pendetanya sudah datang" Heechul memberitahu

"Kalian berdua juga bersiap-siap" katanya pada Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun

"Ne, eomonim" Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo bersiap-siap menuju panggung. Mereka akan bernyanyi setelah pengucapan janji selesai

"Eomma, kenapa kau sangat tegang. Aku jadi gugup" protes Luhan

"Maafkan eomma nak. Eomma hanya tidak menyangka hari ini akan datang" katanya terisak bahagia

"Eomma jangan menangis" Luhan menghapus airmata Heechul

"Maafkan eomma nak, eomma hanya sangat bahagia" katanya mencium kening Luhan

"Kau dan Sehun serta anak kalian harus hidup berbahagia setelah ini hmm" katanya memberi pesan pada Luhan

"Kami akan bahagia eomma, eomma juga harus berbahagia" isak Luhan memeluk Heechul erat

"Terimakasih untuk segalanya eomma, aku mencintaimu, sangat" ucap Luhan tulus

"Eomma juga nak" balas Heechul

"Baiklah kau bersiap, appa mu sebentar lagi akan kesini" Heechul mencium kening Luhan

"Iya eomma" balas Luhan tersenyum

**..**

**..**

**..**

Setelah menunggu beberapa menit, Hankyung masuk menjemput Luhan

"Apa kau siap nak?" tanyanya pada Luhan

"Appa aku sangat gugup" rengek Luhan

"Appa memegang tanganmu nak" Hankyung menawarkan tangan nya pada Luhan

"Appa jangan lepaskan aku" katanya menyambut tangan Hankyung

"Tidak akan sayang" katanya meyakinkan Luhan dan menunggu beberapa saat hingga mereka dipanggil keluar

"Kau tahu Lu" tanya Hankyung

"Tahu apa?" tanya Luhan

"Dulu tangan ini begitu mungil saat pertama kali kau lahir kedunia. Tapi sekarang appa memegang tanganmu untuk menuju ke pelaminan, appa sangat bahagia nak" ucap Hankyung dengan suara tercekat

"Appa" lirih Luhan

"Kita sudah dipersilahkan masuk. Ayo sayang" katanya menggenggam Luhan menuju ketempat Sehun menunggunya

"Appa" Luhan menarik lengan Hankyung

"hmm ada apa sayang. Kau gugup?" tanya Hankyung

"Appa, aku sangat mencintaimu. Terimakasih sudah membesarkan dan menyayangi aku" Luhan memeluk Hankyung

"Appa yang berterimakasih karena kau lahir ke dunia ini. Terimakasih nak telah tumbuh menjadi anak yang sehat dan kuat. Appa juga sangat mencintaimu" Hankyung mencium kening Luhan

"Ayo kita masuk" Hankyung membawa Luhan keluar dan dengan perlahan mereka menghampiri tempat Sehun berada.

Luhan menggenggam erat lengan Hankyung, kakinya terasa melemas karena seluruh mata menatap padanya. Luhan sendiri menolak untuk bertatapan mata dengan Sehun yang sedang menunggunya, karena jika ia melihat Sehun, dia sangat yakin kalau akan segera pingsan dan tak sadarkan diri karena Sehun begitu tampan disana.

Dan tak lama Hankyung sampai di depan altar, dia menyerahkan Luhan pada Sehun yang sudah menyambutnya

"Aku serahkan anakku padamu" katanya pada Sehun

"Aku akan menjaganya appa" balas Sehun

Dan kali ini, kontak mata pun tak terhindarkan dari keduanya. Sehun dan Luhan saling menatap dan saling mengagumi satu sama lain. Sehun yang selalu dan akan terus mengagumi kecantikan Luhan dan Luhan yang akan selalu mengagumi ketampanan pria yang sebentar lagi akan menjadi suaminya.

"Baiklah kita mulai upacaranya" ucap Pendeta Kim

Dan tak lama dia menatap Sehun sambil berkata

"_**Apakah anda Oh Sehun bersedia menerima dan menikahi Xi Luhan sebagai istri dan pendamping anda yang sah serta bersedia menemani dalam keadaan senang maupun susah, sehat atau sakit, untuk saling mencintai dan saling menghargai hingga maut memisahkan kalian berdua"**_ tanya pendeta Kim

Sehun tersenyum dan dengan yakin menjawab

"_**Saya bersedia"**_

Kemudian pendeta Kim beralih ke Luhan

"_**Apakah anda Xi Luhan bersedia menerima dan menikahi Oh Sehun sebagai suami dan pendamping anda yang sah serta bersedia menemani dalam keadaan senang maupun susah, sehat atau sakit, untuk saling mencintai dan saling menghargai hingga maut memisahkan kalian berdua"**_ pendeta Kim bertanya pada Luhan

Tak jauh berbeda dengan Sehun, Luhan hanya bisa tersenyum sangat bahagia dan dengan yakin menjawab

"_**Saya bersedia"**_

"Dengan ini saya resmikan kalian berdua menjadi sepasang suami istri yang sah. Silakan pakaikan cincin pada pasangan masing-masing" pendeta Kim mempersilakan Sehun dan Luhan bertukar cincin

"Aku mencintaimu" ucap Sehun saat memakaikan cincin di tangan kiri jari manis Luhan

"Aku juga mencintaimu" balas Luhan yang juga memakaikan cincin di tangan kiri jari manis Sehun

"Anda boleh mencium pasangan anda" pendeta Kim mempersilahkan Sehun untuk mencium Luhan

Dan tak lama terdengar suara tepukan meriah dan tangis haru dari kerabat dan keluarga keduanya saat mereka berciuman

Sehun melepaskan ciumannya pada Luhan

"Aku akan selalu menjagamu" katanya menatap Luhan

"Terimakasih sayang" Luhan memeluk Sehun erat

Suara tepuk tangan pun terdengar sangat riuh ditambah dengan suara Baek Soo yang menyanyikan lagu _Marry You_

Hari ini adalah hari yang tidak akan pernah dilupakan baik oleh Sehun maupun Luhan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

_**ini sebenernya bingung mau di tbc atau di end... akumah terserah kalian yang udah setia sama LSBF :))))))**_

* * *

_**SELAMAT SEHUNNNN... SELAMAT LUHANNNNNN ... 3... SELAMAT BUAT PARA PEMBACA SETIA LSBF YANG UDAH NUNGGUIN NIKAHANNYA HUNHAN... KONDANGAN YUK **_

_**nih buat yang minta HunHan dinikahin nih,,, triplet kasihhh tuhhh biar pada ga gondok :p**_

_**semoga kalian suka ya kesayangan :***_

**_._**

**_. _**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

_**anyway triplet serius nanyain ini mau di end atau masih mau dilanjut**_

_**soalnya kalo dilanjut gw mau buat konflik yang udah ada di draft sih, tapi konfliknya lumayan berat, ntar pada ngambek lagi ama gw -,-**_

_**tapi si gw tetep jamin ke happy endingan LSBF... semua ff gw happy ending kok..**_

_**kalo mau di end juga gpp sih,, udah bahagia ini merekanya :p**_

_**pilihan ada di kalian yak.. karena kita negara demokrasi,, suara terbanyak yang diambil :P #kayapatau wkwkwk**_

**_sambil di review sambil dijawab yak semua... _**

_._

_._

_._

_ **Terakhir**_

_**selamat membaca dan review kesayangan :***_

_**Terimakasih...**_


	18. Chapter 18

_part 18 : The Twins_

* * *

**Let's Stop Being Friends**

**cast : Oh Sehun, Xi Luhan and others**

**Rated : T-M**

**Boy and Boy Love**

**DLDR!**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Dua bulan setelah Sehun dan Luhan melangsungkan pernikahan mereka pun berlalu. Kedua pasangan ini semakin saling mencintai dan melengkapi satu sama lain, ditambah dengan kehadiran calon bayi mereka yang akan menambah lengkap kebahagiaan pasangan ini.

Luhan dan Sehun sedang dalam perjalanan ke Chungju, mereka diminta untuk datang ke rumah nenek Sehun di Chungju. Karena tidak mau dibilang "Cucu menantu" yang tidak tahu sopan santun, akhirnya Luhan memaksa Sehun untuk mengunjungi neneknya di Chungju

"Sayang kau tegang?" tanya Sehun saat mereka sampai di depan rumah nenek Sehun

"Eomma ada di dalam kan?" tanya Luhan

"Ada tenang saja" balas Sehun mengusak rambut Luhan

"Kalau begitu ayo masuk" ajak Sehun

"Hmm.. ayo masuk" Luhan menyetujui

Tok! Tok!

Sehun mengetuk pintu dan tak lama Jaejoong membuka pintunya

"Kalian sudah datang? Ayo masuk" ajak Jaejoong

"Eomma apa halmoni masih galak?" tanya Luhan

"Masih sayang. Dia bahkan masih sangat tidak suka padaku" kekeh Jaejoong yang juga berstatus "Anak menantu" disini

Jaejoong membuka ruangan tempat yunho dan nenek Oh sedang berbincang

"Aigoo cucuku sudah datang" sapa nenek Oh melihat Sehun masuk

"Halmoni apa kabar?" tanya Sehun memeluk neneknya

"Sangat buruk karena cucuku tidak pernah datang menengok" sindir nenek Oh

Dia masih bersandar di cucu kesayangannya sampai melihat kehadiran Luhan

"Jadi ini istri dari cucu kesayanganku?" tanya nenek Sehun

"Halmonii" Sehun memberikan nada peringatan pada neneknya

"Aigoo, kau ini kenapa? Memangnya aku akan memakan istrimu" kesal nenek Oh

"Anyeonghaseyo halmoni. Apa kau masih ingat aku?" tanya Luhan takut-takut

"Tentu saja. Kau kan bocah yang merusak pagar tanaman kesukaanku" kesal nenek Oh

"Dia ingat" kekeh Luhan

"Cepat beri salam hormat padaku, tiga kali berturut-turut" perintah nenek Oh

"Eh?" Luhan menjawab bingung

"Wae? Kau tidak menghomati nenek tua ini?" tanya nenek Oh

"A-aniya halmoni" Luhan meneguk air liurnya kasar, bagaimana bisa dia memberi hormat sempurna, sementara dia saja sudah kesulitan menopang berat badannya dan perutnya yang mulai membuncit

"Jangan sayang" Sehun berdiri mendekati Luhan dan memeluknya

"Halmoni, didalam sini ada anakku. Jangan minta Luhan melakukan hal yang membuatnya sulit" kesal Sehun

"Baiklah.. baiklah maafkan nenek Sehunna, sekarang kalian berdua duduk" pinta nenek Oh

"Apa kau mencintai Sehun?" tanya nenek Oh langsung

"Eh?..oh tentu saja nek" balas Luhan

"Apa kau melayaninya dengan baik?" tanyanya lagi

"Hmm,, aku rasa begitu" balas Luhan

"Apa kau menyuapi cucuku, memberikannya makan yang cukup?" tanya nenek Oh lagi

"Aku melakukan semuanya aku rasa" kekeh Luhan

"Eomonim, sebaiknya kau istirahat ini sudah malam" Jaejoong menginterupsi wawancara konyol mertuanya ini

"Baiklah nak, ayo antar aku tidur. Dan kau juga istirahat, kasihan cucu buyutku" nenek Oh menatap Luhan dan Luhan hanya bisa mengangguk pasrah

"Sehunnie nenekmu menakutkan" rengek Luhan

"Dia hanya iseng sayang" balas Sehun memeluk Luhan

"Aku mau pulang" gumam Luhan

"Kita akan pulang hmmm" katanya mengecup Luhan

Luhan hanya bisa memeluk Sehun erat

"Ayo kita tidur" ajak Sehun, dan Luhan mengangguk

**..**

**..**

**..**

Keesokan paginya Sehun bangun namun tak menemukan Luhan disampingnya, ia mengerjapkan matanya ke sekeliling ruangan namun sepertinya Luhan memang sudah bangun.

"Lulu sayang kau dimana hmm" gumam Sehun kembali bermalas-malasan di kasurnya

"SEHUNNIE!" Jerit Luhan dari bawah

Sehun yang mendengar jeritan Luhan langsung bangun dan berlari kebawah hanya menggunakan boxer dan singlet putihnya

"Luhan" panggil Sehun

Dia menatap tak percaya pada apa yang dilihatnya sekarang

Luhan, nenek serta ibunya sedang bermain permainan konyol dengan tepung di seluruh wajah mereka

"Sehunnie" panggil Luhan melihat suaminya ada di tangga

"Rusa ini. Kenapa kau berteriak?" Tanya Sehun cemas

"Eomma dan halmoni bermain curang terus" rengek Luhan

"Mereka bekerja sama membuat wajahku seperti ini" Luhan menunjukkan wajahnya yang sudah dipenuhi tepung

"Aigoo. Kenapa kau berpakaian seperti itu? Cepat pakai bajumu" perintah nenek Sehun

"Aku mau ambil Luhan dulu nek. Berbahaya meninggalkan Luhan bersama kalian" cibir Sehun

"Dia masih bermain" protes nenek Oh

"Luhan sudah menang. Ayo sayang" katanya membawa Luhan ke dalam gendongannya dan menuju kamar mereka

"Bweee" Luhan menjulurkan lidahnya pada eomma dan nenek Sehun

"Dasar menggemaskan" gemas Jaejoong

"Aigoo boojaeya. Apa Sehun selalu memanjakan istrinya seperti itu?" Tanya nenek Oh

"Dia sangat tergila-gila pada Luhan eomonim" kekeh Jaejoong

"Anakku dan cucuku sama saja" nenek Oh mendrmatisir

"Yak! Eomonim tapi kau mencintaiku kan" paksa Jaejoong

"Kau pikir kau berteriak pada siapa?" Kesal nenek Oh

"Hehe, maafkan aku eomonim. Aku mencintaimu" balas Jaejoong takut

"Aku juga mencintaimu dan Luhan" katanya melihat ke arah kamar cucunya

**..**

**..**

**..****  
**

"Sehunnie, apa kita pulang sekarang?" Tanya Luhan melihat Sehun sedang bersiap-siap

"Iya sayang" katanya menjawab Luhan

"Apa tidak bisa sehari lagi disini?" Tanya Luhan

"Kita harus memeriksakan kandunganmu, dan aku sibuk, jadi harus hari ini Lu. Wae? Kau sudah menyukai halmoni?" Goda Sehun

"Hmm sangat suka" cengir Luhan

"Kita akan kesini lagi sayang. Aku hanya penasaran pada calon anakku, dia akan menjadi pria atau wanita" tebak Sehun mengira ngira

"Aku apa saja tidak masalah" balas Luhan

"Aku mau dia pria" balas Sehun

"Kenapa?" Tanya Luhan

"Aku mau anakku membantu menjagamu kalau aku sedang sibuk" katanya menatap Luhan

"Sehunnie" Luhan menghampiri Sehun dan memeluknya

"Kau adalah hal yang harus aku jaga selamanya" Sehun mengecup Luhan

"Terimakasih sayang" balas Luhan

"Ayo sekarang kita pulang" Sehun menggenggam tangan Luhan menuju kebawah untuk pamit pada neneknya

"Eomma, halmoni" panggil Sehun

"Kami disini nak" jawab Jaejoong

"Kami mau pamit" Sehun mendekati eomma dan nenek nya kemudian mencium kening keduanya

"Eomma pulang kapan?" Tanya Sehun

"Nanti kalau appa menjemput eomma, lagi eomma masih rindu nenekmu" katanya pada Sehun

"Baiklah, sayang pamit pada eomma" Sehun meminta Luhan yang masih berdiri dipintu

"Eomonim aku pamit" katanya mengecup kening Jaejoong

"Hati-hati ya lulu sayang, eomma akan ada menemanimu saat kau melahirkan" katanya pada Luhan

"Ummh, gomawo eomma" katanya tersenyum pada Jaejoong

"Halmoni, aku pulang dulu" pamit Luhan

"Berapa usia kandunganmu Lu?" Tanya nenek Oh

"Masuk bulan ke lima halmoni" balas Luhan

"Kalau begitu pakailah ini" nenek Oh memakaikan kalung dengan batu giok hijau

"Ini apa halmoni?" Tanya Luhan

"Anggap saja ini jimat untuk melindungimu dan bayimu selama persalinan" nenek Oh menjelaskan

"Gomawo halmoni. Aku menyayangimu" Luhan memeluk nenek Oh

"Aku tidak tahu apakah masih bisa melihat cucu buyutku atau tidak, tapi aku senang melihat cucuku mempunyai istri yang sangat cantik dan menggemaskan sepertimu nak" katanya mencium kening Luhan

"Halmoni jangan bicara seperti itu" rengek Luhan

"Araseo araseo. Cepatlah kembali pulang, hati-hati dijalan hmm" katanya pada Sehun

"Iya halmoni" jawab Sehun dan Luhan bersamaan

Dan tak lama mereka meninggalkan rumah nenek Sehun den

**..**

**..**

**..****  
**

"Bagaimana hyung?" Tanya Sehun saat Donghae mulai menggunakan usg nya

"Aku tidak percaya ini" ucap Donghae takjub

"Percaya apa? Anakku yang mana hyung? Aku tidak bisa lihat" protes Sehun

"Hiss bawel sekali" kesal Donghae

"Lihat. Itu anakmu, itu jantungnya yang berdetak masih sangat perlahan, dan ini wajah anakmu" Donghae menunjukkan bagian wajah anak Sehun padanya

"Eh? Kenapa ada dua?" Tanya Luhan yang menyadari

"Itulah kenapa aku bilang aku takjub Lu" balas Donghae

"Anak kalian kembar" Donghae memberitahu

"Benarkah?" Tanya Sehun tak percaya

"Hmmh, bahkan mereka tumbuh sehat didalam sana" ucap Donghae

Luhan mengelus sayang perutnya dan tersenyum menatap Sehun

"Mereka akan sehat kan sayang?" Tanya Luhan

"Mereka akan selalu sehat" ulang Sehun

**..**

**..**

**..****  
**

Waktu berjalan dengan cepatnya, kandungan Luhan sudah memasuki bulan ke sembilan dan hanya tinggal menghitung hari sampai Luhan melahirkan.

Menurut perhitungan Donghae, Luhan akan melahirkan dalam tiga hari kedepan. Maka dari itu Luhan sudah berada di rumah sakit untuk melakukan persalinannya

"Luhannn" teriak Baekhyun yang baru saja memasuki ruang tempat Luhan dirawat

"Baekiee" balas Luhan senang

"Kau tidak bisa lebih tenang" sindir Sehun

"Luhannieee" satu lagi suara rusuh kembali terdengar

"Ayolah" kesal Sehun

"Luhan yang akan melahirkan kenapa kau yang uring-uringan" protes Kyungsoo

"Itu karena aku sangat khawatir" balas Sehun

"Sehun sudah seperti ini selama dua hari, aku saja kewalahan menghadapinya" bisik Luhan

"Sayang" kesal Sehun

"Mianhae sayangku" katanya mengelus tangan Sehun

"Bagaimana Lu? Apa kau tegang?" Tanya Baekhyun

"Hmm,, sangat Baek. Apapun yang terjadi anakku akan segera lahir" balas Luhan tersenyum

"Kau akan baik-baik saja" Kyungsoo menguatkan

"Terimakasih kalian sudah disini. Temani suamiku saat aku didalam nanti hmm" pinta Luhan yang mulai merasakan sakit

"Sayang kau tak apa-apa kan?" Tanya Sehun cemas

"Se-sehunnie sakit" lirih Luhan memegangi perutnya

Sehun dengan panik memencet bel suster dan tak lama suster yang berjaga datang

"Sepertinya sudah saatnya tuan Oh. Kami akan panggilkan " suster tersebut memberitahu

"Sehun, ayo kita tunggu diluar" Kai menarik lengan Sehun

"Sayang kau harus kuat, janji kan?" Sehun berkata menggenggam Luhan

Luhan tidak bisa menjawab Sehun, ia hanya menggenggam erat tangan Sehun sebagai jawaban

"Sehunna ayo" kini Chanyeol membantu Kai membawa Sehun keluar

Luhan melihat wajah panik suaminya hanya bisa tersenyum lemah mengatakan kalau ia akan baik-baik saja

**..**

**..**

**..****  
**  
"Lu, kau siap kan?" Tanya Donghae yang baru memasuki ruang persalinan

"Entahlah Hae, rasanya sangat...arhhhhh" pekik Luhan karena merasa perutnya seperti dihantam

"Dokter, kesadaran pasien menghilang, denyut jantung melemah" suster memberitahu Donghae

"Jaga kestabilannya, kita pindahkan ke ruang operasi"

Dan tak perlu waktu lama Luhan sudah ditangani di ruang operasi melewati Sehun yang sudah sangat memucat

"Aku tidak mau kehilangan Luhan" lirih Sehun

"Tidak akan Sehunna" balas Kai yang sedang memeluk Kyungsoo yang juga panik

"Mereka akan baik-baik saja" ucap Chanyeol yang juga sedang memeluk Baekhyun

"Gomawo" balas Sehun berterimakasih

Beberapa menit kemudian pun terdengar suara tangisan bayi

Owe!

Dan selang tiga menit kemudian terdengar suara tangisan kedua

Owe!

"Sehunna.. Ya Tuhan itu suara anakmu" pekik Baekhyun terharu

Sehun yang menegang pun kembali menjadi rileks

"Keponakanku mereka lahir" isak Kyungsoo terharu

"Sehunna" panggil beberapa orang yang sedang berlarian menuju tempat Sehun

Itu adalah kedua pasang orang tua Sehun dan Luhan. Dengan Heechul dan Jaejoong yang menuntun neneknya yang tampak sangat khawatir

Sehun berdiri dan menyambut mereka.

"Bagaimana keadaan Luhan dan cucu buyutku?" Tanya nenek Oh yang kentara sekali terlihat khawatir

"Sayang bagaimana?" Tanya Jaejoong

"Luhan bagaimana?" Kini Heechul yang bertanya

"Eomma, appa, halmoni. Cucu kalian baru saja lahir, tapi aku belum tahu keadaan Lu..."

Cklek!

Tampak Donghae keluar dari ruang operasi

"Sebentar" Sehun meninggalkan keluarganya

"Hyung bagaimana?" Tanya Sehun khawatir

Donghae tersenyum melihat Sehun

"Mereka baik-baik saja Sehunna. Kedua putramu lahir dengan sehat, dan Luhan, dia masih belum sadar karena pengaruh obat bius. Sebentar lagi dia akan bangun" Donghae memberitahu Sehun

"Gomawo hyung. Gomawo" Sehun menangis tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa lega dan bahagianya

"Syukurlah" semua orang yang sedang menunggu Luhan bergumam lega dan haru.

**..**

**..**

**..****  
**

Luhan telah dipindahkan ke ruang perawatan dimana seluruh keluarga dan teman-temannya menunggu ia sadar

Dan tak lama Luhan merasa sangat lemas dan merasakan nyeri diperutnya, perlahan ia membuka matanya mendapati suaminya sedang menggenggam erat tangannya

"Se-sehunie" lirih Luhan

"Oh syukurlah. Luhannie sudah bangun" Kyungsoo memberitahu semuanya

"Sayang, aku disini" balas Sehun

"Mana anakku" itu adalah pertanyaan pertama Luhan setelah sadar

"Mereka sehat Lu" balas Sehun mengecup kening Luhan

"Aku mau melihatnya" pinta Luhan

Sehun mengangguk dan membantu Luhan bersender di tepi ranjang

Perlahan Jaejoong dan Heechul yang sedang menggendong cucu mereka mendekati Luhan

"Sayang mereka sangat tampan" Heechul memberikan bayi yang ukurannya lebih besar ke tangan kanan Luhan

"Mereka juga tampak sehat" Jaejoong memberikan bayi yang ukurannya tidak berbeda jauh di tangan kiri Luhan

Luhan menatap kedua putranya secara bergantian, dan tak lama air matanya menetes

"Selamat datang didunia ini sayang" katanya mengecup kening kedua putranya

"Terimakasih kalian lahir dengan sehat" isak Luhan

"Terimakasih untukmu sayang. Karena sudah sangat kuat bertahan untukku dan kedua putra kita" Sehun mencium kening Luhan dan menghapus air mata Luhan

"Terimakasih juga untukmu sayang karena sudah menjaga kami selama ini" balas Luhan pada Sehun

"Aku akan terus menjaga kalian dengan hidupku" ucap Sehun mencium Luhan dan kedua putranya

Semua menahan haru melihat adegan yang begitu manis ini. Tak ada yang tak iri melihat betapa Sehun sangat mencintai Luhan dan begitupun sebaliknya. Ditambah kedatangan kedua malaikat sebagai pelengkap keluarga mereka

"Hari ini tanggal delapan april. Kedua putraku yang tampan lahir" seru Chanyeol yang merasa iri

"Mereka anak-anakku" balas Kai tak mau kalah

"Hey hey, lebih baik kalian menikah, jangan membuat gaduh di ruangan cucu buyutku" nenek Oh memukul Chanyeol dan Kai agar tidak berisik

"Halmoni" panggil Luhan senang melihat neneknya disini

"Iya cucuku" balas nenek Oh mendekati Luhan

"Ini cucu buyutmu" Luhan memberitahu nenek Oh

"Aku sudah melihatnya Luhannie. Cucu buyutku sangat tampan" nenek Oh tersenyum

"Oia nek, aku memakai jimat keberuntunganmu" Luhan memberitahu nenek Oh

"Benarkah?" Tanya nenek Oh

"Iya nek, lihatlah ini" Luhan membawa keluar kalung pemberian nenek Oh dari lehernya.

"Akan aku kembalikan nanti"

"Ishh anak ini. Itu bukan jimat. Itu hadiah pernikahan kalian dariku. Kau sangat mudah dibohongi hmm" kekeh nenek Oh

"Halmoniii" kesal Luhan

"Mianhae Luhannie" tawa nenek Oh

"Araseo..araseo. Kau harus hidup baik dengan keluarga kecilmu hmm. Jaga cucu-cucuku ini" pesan nenek Oh pada Luhan

"Tentu saja halmoni" balas Luhan senang

"Oia.." Luhan mengingat sesuatu

"Sayang" panggil Luhan pada Sehun

"Ada apa Lu" tanya Sehun menatap Luhan

"Siapa nama anak kita?" Tanya Luhan

"Nama anak kita..." Sehun tersenyum memikirkannya

**..**

**..**

**..**

_**Delapan April, Tiga Tahun kemudian**_

"Eommaaa" teriak anak kecil yang berlari menghampiri Luhan yang di dapur. Luhan yang merasa dipanggil pun langsung menoleh dan menggendong putranya yang sedang menangis ini

"Kau kenapa sayang? Diganggu adikmu lagi?" tanya Luhan dan anak tiga tahun ini mengangguk lucu.

"Sehannie nakal" adunya

Anak yang sedang Luhan gendong ini ialah _**si "Spoiled Boy" Oh Hanse (tiga tahun) **_kakak dari si kembar bersaudara, dia lebih tua tiga menit dari sang adik. Mereka berdua merupakan kembar identik yang sangat mirip satu sama lain, namun yang membedakan keduanya adalah sifat dari masing-masing anak. Jika si kakak memiliki sifat super manja Luhan, sang adik memiliki sifat jahil dan tebar pesona khas ayahnya.

Dan jangan lupakan hal yang bisa membedakan keduanya. Hanse adalah maniak pink sementara Sehan dia menyukai semua warna kecuali pink. Itu akan sangat mudah jika ingin membedakan keduanya

"Hanseyaaaaaa" teriak satu anak lain yang berlari dan menghampiri kakaknya yang sedang di gendong ibunya

"Eomma, Sehannie mobilan" kesalnya karena sang kakak mengambil mobil miliknya

"Eh?" Luhan bertanya bingung

"Jadi siapa yang nakal disini hmm" tanya Luhan curiga pada Hanse karena dialah yang membawa mobilan milik Sehan

"Sehannie, mobilan andwae eomma" tangis Hanse kesal

Hanse memang selalu kesal jika sang adik tidak memperhatikannya dan lebih menyukai mainan konyolnya. Dia mau seluruh perhatian Sehan hanya untuknya bukan untuk mainan menyebalkan menurutnya.

"Hanse tidak mau Sehan bermain dengan mobil?" tanya Luhan menurunkan Hanse dari gendongannya

"Nee" jawab Sehan

"Eomma" sang adik terus merengek

"Sayang kembalikan mobilan Sehan, kalian bisa bermain bersama. Setelah itu Sehan akan menemanimu bermain, iya kan nak?" tanya Luhan pada Sehan

"Ne eomma" balas Sehan

Hanse masih enggan memberikan adiknya mobilan kesukannya

"Sehannie coba minta pada hyung mu" saran Luhan

"Hyung juseyo" katanya pada Hanse dengan kedua tangan seperti meminta

"ini" katanya memberikan mobilan pada Sehan

Sehan yang menerima mobilan itu pun tersenyum jahil, dia kemudian dengan cepat menggigit tangan kakaknya, membuat sang kakak menjerit

"Eommaaaa" jerit Hanse

"Astaga Sehannie" teriak Luhan tak habis pikir

Yah, bukan sang adik sangat jahil? Sebut saja dia _**si "Evil Maknae and Trouble Maker" Oh Sehan (tiga tahun). **_

Si kembar tumbuh dengan saling menyayangi hanya saja memang terkadang Sehan sangat suka mengganggu hyung nya. Karena mungkin menurutnya sang kakak sangat lucu jika menangis

"Appa" teriak Sehan berlari ke arah Sehun yang sedang menonton tv

"Kau mengganggu hyung mu lagi ya?" goda Sehun menggelitik putra bungsunya

"hehehe" Sehan hanya tertawa sebagai respon

"Sehannie kemari" Luhan dengan wajah kepiting rebusnya menghampiri Sehan yang bersembunyi di belakang Sehun

"Andwae eomma" teriak Sehan tak mau dicubit ibunya

"Aniya, kau harus meminta maaf pada hyung mu nak. Kalian bisa bertengkar terus jika seperti ini" kesal Luhan

"huwwaaa eomma, Sehannie napeun, appaaa huwaaa" adu Hanse

"Jagoan appa, hyung mu menangis, kalian harus baikan. Sehan mau Hanse pergi memangnya?" tanya Sehun

"Aniya appa" balas Sehan takut

"Kalau begitu minta maaf pada Hanse" pinta Sehun menciumi bibir putra bungsunya

Hanse dan Sehan kini dipertemukan, dengan Sehun dan Luhan sebagai penontonnya

"Hyung" panggil Sehan

"h-hikss… h-hiksss" Hanse masih terisak

"Hanse Mianhae" kata Sehan takut-takut

Hanse masih belum menjawab

"Peluk hyung mu nak" bisik Luhan

Sehan berjalan mendekati Hanse dan memeluknya

"Uljimae Hanseya, Sehannie mianhae" ucap Sehan berantakan

Tak lama setelah Sehan memeluknya tangisan Hanse pun berhenti, dia melepaskan pelukan Sehan dan tertawa sangat lucu melihat wajah adiknya

"Oh jangan lagi" Luhan menatap horor Sehan yang sepertinya kembali kesal

"Sehannie salanghaeee" teriak Hanse tiba-tiba

Sehan yang mendengarnya pun mau tak mau tertawa karena hyung nya memang sangat lucu dan konyol tentunya

"Hanseya salanghaee" balas Sehan dan kembali memeluk hyungnya

"Oh syukurlah" Luhan mendesah lega

"Mereka memang anakku" kekeh Sehun merangkul pinggang Luhan

"Sayang aku mencintaimu" bisik Sehun pada Luhan

"Aku juga mencintaimu Sehunnie" balas Luhan mencium Sehun

**..**

**..**

**..**

Tak terasa Sehun dan Luhan sudah menjalani kehidupan pernikahan mereka selama tiga tahun dengan dua anak kembar sebagai pelengkapnya. Semua tidak ada yang berubah, yah walaupun harus Luhan akui dia kehilangan perhatian Sehun. Dan mau tak mau memang dia harus membaginya dengan kedua anaknya.

Seperti saat ini Luhan tengah sibuk didapur, sementara terdengar di ruang bermain Sehun sedang tertawa bersama kedua putranya. Dia ingin sekali meminta Sehun untuk menemaninya, karena sejujurnya walaupun sudah menjadi seorang ibu selama lima tahun. Luhan tetaplah pribadi manja yang ingin selalu diperhatikan.

"Awww" ringis Luhan karena jarinya teriris pisau

"Sehunnie" teriak Luhan merengek

"Ada apa sayang" balas Sehun masih bermain dengan Hanse dan Sehan

"Kemari sebentar" pinta Luhan

"Iya sayang, sebentar dulu" balas Sehun

Luhan awalnya masih menunggu dengan sabar, tapi dia kesal karena hanya terdengar suara tawa dari ruang bermain dia menjadi sangat kesal

"Baiklah. Aku kesal" katanya melempar pisau yang sedang ia gunakan dan berjalan ke kamarnya

"Hey sayang kemarilah" panggil Sehun saat melihat Luhan berjalan

Luhan hanya mengabaikan suaminya dan terus berjalan ke kamrnya. Sedetik kemudian

BLAM!

Luhan menutup pintu dengan keras membuat Sehun mengerjap ngeri.

"Oke anak-anak. Sepertinya eomma kalian kesal karena appa tidak memperhatikannya. Kalian tunggu disini dulu" Sehun meletakkan kedua putranya di baby walker dan berjalan menuju kamarnya.

"Sehannie jaga kakakmu" pesan Sehun saat menaiki tangga.

Yang diberi pesan pun hanya mengangguk semangat sementara anak yang diminta untuk dijaga hanya merenggut sebal pada appa nya.

"Hanse jangan wajah itu" Sehun memperingati putra sulungnya yang jika kesal sangat mirip ibunya

Setelah memastikan kedua putranya mengerti, Sehun bergegas menuju kamarnya

Cklek!

Sehun membuka pintu dan mendapati Luhan sedang bersembunyi di bawah selimutnya.

"Dia benar-benar masih Luhan ku" kekeh Sehun

"Sayang" panggil Sehun

"Pergi sana, main dengan anak-anakmu" gerutu Luhan

"Mereka sangat suka bermain berdua. Aku ingin main dengan istriku saja" balas Sehun membuka selimut Luhan

"Istriku kenapa hmmm" tanya Sehun membawa Luhan kedalam pelukannya

"Aku kesal. Kau benar-benar hanya perhatian pada anak kita. Kau tidak memperhatikan aku lagi" Luhan sudah berkaca-kaca

"Begitukah?" Tanya Sehun

"Aku kan hanya minta kau menemuiku sebentar, kenapa kau tidak menghampiriku" rengek Luhan

"Aku mau Sehunnie" katanya yang sudah sangat cemburu

"Araseo..araseoo.. Aku milikmu.. Aku akan memperhatikanmu juga hmm" katanya merasa bersalah pada Luhan

Luhan sudah sangat bersusah payah selama ini, mereka membesarkan kedua anaknya bersama, tapi tetap saja, Luhan lah yang paling mempunyai peran bagi pertumbuhan kedua putranya hingga mereka sehat dan tumbuh menjadi tampan seperti sekarang.

Luhan menolak menggunakan baby sitter, dia bilang ingin anak-anaknya tumbuh dalam pengawasannya, oleh karena itu selama Sehun pergi bekerja, hampir delapan jam Luhan membagi fokusnya untuk kedua anaknya dan kebutuhan mereka dan tanpa mengeluh karena kebutuhannya sendiri tidak dia hiraukan.

Oleh karena itu, keinginan Luhan saat Sehun pulang bekerja adalah Sehun menanyakan apa kabarnya hari ini, bukan langsung bermain-main dengan kedua putra mereka. Luhan senang karena Sehun dan kedua putra mereka sangat dekat.

Tapi mau bagaimanapun Luhan adalah sosok manja yang membutuhkan perhatian karena dia selalu mendapatkannya dari kecil. Terutama perhatian Sehun, Luhan selalu mendapatkannya. Tapi semenjak mereka memiliki anak, mau tak mau Luhan harus rela berbagi perhatian Sehun dengan anak-anaknya.

"Aku akan lebih memperhatikan istriku yang manja ini. Aku janji" katanya berbisik pada Luhan

"Aku hanya minta sedikit perhatianmu Sehunna" rengek Luhan

"Aku akan memberikan banyak untukmu" balas Sehun mengecup bibir Luhan

"Eommaaa" terdengar tangisan Hanse dari bawah

"Pasti Sehan menjahilinya lagi" kekeh Luhan

"Ayo sayang kita ke bawah" ajak Luhan

"Kau sudah tidak marah?" Tanya Sehun

"Aku tidak bisa marah padamu" balas Luhan mengecup bibir Sehun

"Sayang" Sehun menahan tangan Luhan

"Hmm" balas Luhan

"Aku ingin mempunyai tiga bayi hari ini" bisik Sehun

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Luhan bingun

"Kau adalah bayi pertama" katanya menggendong Luhan seperti anak koala

"Sehun" pekik Luhan karena sudah hampir tiga tahun Sehun tidak pernah menggendongnya lagi

"Apa kesayanganku. Aku mencintaimu" katanya mengecup Luhan

"Aku mencintaimu" balas Luhan memeluk leher Sehun erat

"Ayo kita ke adik-adikmu sayang" katanya membawa Luhan turun kebawah

"Eomma" teriak Sehan melihat eomma nya digendong appa nya

"Hay sayang, kenalkan ini hyung... aniyaa... ini Noona kalian" Sehun memperkenalkan Luhan ke kedua anaknya

"Sehunnie aku malu" bisik Luhan

"Hahaa, lihat noona kalian malu" goda Sehun

"Isshhh menyebalkan sekali" gerutu Luhan

"Eommaaaa" teriak kedua anaknya tertawa melihat Luhan yang sangat imut.

"Hahahahaa" Sehun ikut tertawa bersama kedua putranya membiarkan Luhan merengut karena sedang diejek suami dan putranya

**..**

**..**

**..**

_**Dua Puluh Mei, Dua Tahun kemudian**__**  
**_  
"Sehunnie, Sehannie, Hanseyaaaa. Kalian cepat bangunnn" pekik Luhan dari bawah dengan suara yang sangat kencang

Yang dipanggil namanya hanya bisa menggeliat tak rela meninggalkan kasur yang masih nyaman dan sayang untuk ditinggalkan.

"Appa. Eomma cerewet sekali" kesal si bungsu dari si kembar **Oh Sehan (lima tahun)**

"Eomma tidak cerewet" bela si sulung dari si kembar,** Oh Hanse (lima tahun)**

"Aku rasa eomma kalian sudah sangat geram pada kita" kekeh Sehun

"KALIAN BERTIGA BANGUNN!" Luhan sudah benar-benar kesal sekarang

"Ne eommaaa" teriak ketiganya menjawab dari kamar mereka

Hari ini Luhan memang terlihat sangat cerewet, bagaimana tidak? Karena hari ini merupakan hari pernikahan Kai dan Kyungsoo.

Ya, Kai dan Kyungsoo benar-benar sangat lambat untuk memutuskan menikah. Kai menikahi Kyungsoo karena sekarang Kyungsoo sedang mengandung anaknya yang baru masuk bulan kedua.

Semntara dirinya dan Baekhyun sudah mempunyai anak, Kyungsoo baru saja akan menjadi seorang ibu.

Ting! Tong!

Luhan dengan bergegas membukakan pintu

"Luhannie eomonim" sapa **Park Baekyeol (tiga tahun) **pada Luhan

"Aigoo yeollie sudah sangat pintar hmm" Luhan mengecup kening Baekyeol

"Lu maaf aku terlambat. Si dobby ini telat bangun" kesal baekhyun pada Chanyeol

"Mana suami dan anak-anakmu?" Tanya Baekhyun

"Percayalah mereka bahkan baru mandi" kesal Luhan

"Baekyeol sudah sarapan?" Tanya Luhan menggendong Baekyeol

"Aniya" Baekyeol menggeleng lucu

"Araseo, kita makan sarapan Sehan dan Hanse hyung hmm" tawar Luhan

"Alaseooo" teriak Baekyeol lucu

"Kau juga sarapan Baek" pinta Luhan

"Hmm, ayo sayang" balas Baekhyun mengajak Chanyeol

**..**

**..**

**..**

Luhan masih mendesah sebal pada suami dan anaknya sampai akhirnya suara pintu kamarnya terbuka, Hanse, Sehan dan Sehun turun dari kamar mereka sudah mengenakan tuksedo hitam kembar yang disiapkan Luhan

"Aigoo anak siapa ini sangat tampan" puji Baekhyun menggendong salah satu si kembar

"Kau Hanse atau Sehan?" Tanya Baekhyun

"Aku Hanse eomonim" balas Hanse

"Aniya, yang memakai dasi biru itu Sehan. Hanse menyukai warna merah atau pink. Jangan mau dikelabui si nakal" cibir Luhan menggendong Hanse asli untuk sarapan

"Kau nakal sekali anak jelek" gemas Baekhyun

"Eomma aku Sehan" protes sikembar karena dianggap Hanse

"Kau memakai dasi merah jadi kau Hanse. Jangan buat eomma pusing" kesal Luhan

"Aku Sehan eomma" rengeknya keras kepala

Salah satu cara membedakan si kembar adalah letak tahi lalat mereka. Mereka sama-sama mempunya tahi lalat di leher seperti Sehun dan Luhan. Bedanya adalah milik Sehan di kiri dan milik Hanse di kanan

"Coba eomma lihat" Luhan memeriksa tahi lalat anaknya dan ternyata benar yang sedang bersamanya adalah Sehan

"Kau benar Sehan ya" kekeh Luhan

"Eomma jelek tidak mengenaliku" protes Sehan

"Mianhae jagoan eomma hmm" katanya mengecupi bibir Sehan

"Baekie, yang kau gendong benar Sehan" teriak Luhan

"Kau ini belum bisa membedakan anakmu Lu" tanya Baekhyun tak percaya

"Hahaa, ini pasti karena ayahnya yang selalu salah memakaikan dasi yang sudah aku siapkan" elak Luhan

"Mereka yang meminta sayang" balas Sehun tak mau disalahkan

"Yasudah ayo kita berangkat ke pernikahan Kyungsoo" ajak Luhan

"Hmm,, kita sudah terlambat" balas Baekhyun

Baekhyun dan Luhan sibuk membawa semua barang sementara anak-anak mereka sudah bersama ayahnya di mobil

"Sehunna, aku mulai kewalahan dengan rumah tanggaku" kekeh Chanyeol memasangkan seatbelt untuk Baekyeol di bangku belakang

"Kau akan terbiasa saat itu masuk tahun kelima" balas Sehun yang juga memasangkan seat belt di kedua anaknya

"Kau benar" Chanyeol mengangguk setuju

"Ayo sayang kita jalan" Luhan dan Baekhyun masuk kedalam mobil masing-masing dan tak lama menjalankan mobil mereka ke gereja tempat dilangsungkan pernikahan Kai dan Kyungsoo

**..**

**..**

**..****  
**

"Oh syukurlah. Aku kira kalian tidak akan datang" kesal Kyungsoo saat melihat Luhan dan Baekhyun masuk ke ruang tunggunya

"Kami datang Kyungie sayang" balas Luhan mengecek tampilan Kyungsoo

"Aku jadi rindu menikah jika melihatmu" katanya menngecup pipi Kyungsoo

"Aku rasa kau harus segera bercerai agar bisa cepat menikah lagi" goda Baekhyun

"Aku akan bercerai kemudian menikah lagi dengan Sehunku" balas Luhan cepat

"Tidak. Sehun akan punya kekasih lain" Baekhyun masih menggoda Luhan

"Baekie" pekik Luhan kesal

"Kalian kenapa jadi bertengkar? Mana anak-anakku?" Jengah Kyungsoo

"Kyungie eomma" teriak Hanse dan Sehan bersamaan diikuti Baekyeol dibelakangnya

"Tiga malaikatku, kalian kenapa lama sekali datangnya" protes Kyungsoo memeluk ketiganya

"Sehan nakal" tuduh Hanse

"Baekyeol terlambat" Sehan menuduh Baekyeol

Baekyeol yang tidak tahu apa-apa hanya bisa memanyunkan bibirnya karena dituduh

"Yeolie jangan menangis sayang" Kyungsoo menggendong Baekyeol yang digoda kedua hyung kembarnya ini.

"Kalian sudah datang?" Sapa nyonya Do

"Hmm sudah eomonim" balas Luhan dan Baekhyun

"Sebaiknya kalian bersiap" nyonya Do memberitahu

"Baik eomonim" jawab Luhan dan Baekhyun yang segera membawa anak mereka keluar

**..**

**..**

**..****  
**

Acara pernikahan Kyungsoo pun berlangsung dengan lancar dan khidmat, setelah selesai acara semuanya berpesta dan mengucapkan selamat pada Kyungsoo dan Kai

"Hay Lu, kemari" panggil Donghae yang juga datang ke acara Kyungsoo

"Ah " sapa Luhan menghampiri Donghae

"Ini pasti istrimu ya?" tanya Luhan yang melihat pria yang memang suka sekali tertawa disamping Donghae

"Hay aku Hyukjae" Hyukjae memperkenalkan diri

"Aku Luhan" sapa Luhan

"Apa kau istri Sehun?" tanya Hyukjae

"Iya, aku istri Sehun sunbae" balas Hyukjae

"Eunhyuk saja" pinta Hyukjae

"Ah, ne hyukie" balas Luhan

"Kalau begitu kami pamit Lu, sampai nanti, sampaikan salamku pada si kembar" Donghae menggenggam istrinya

"Pasti Hae" balas Luhan yang melambai

Awalnya Luhan ingin bergabung dengan Sehun dan Baekhyun, tapi dilihatnya suaminya sedang mengobrol asik dengan beberapa teman dan rekan kerjanya. Karena tidak mau menggannggu Luhan mencoba berbaur dengan yang lain.

Karena tidak ada yang mengawasinya, Luhan meminum alkohol yang disediakan dan sudah sangat mabuk bahkan untuk berjalan. Sehun yang menyadari Luhan tidak dapat dijangkau matanya pun langsung mencari istrinya

"Hey-hix-kalian tahu tidak-hix- Kyungie sangat cantik" racau Luhan pada beberapa tamu yang tidak mengenalnya

"Yeobo, apa pria jelek ini mabuk? Kampungan sekali" bisik nyonya yang menurut Luhan sangat jelek itu

"Kau-hix-jelek nyonya" sindir Luhan

"Yak! apa kau bilang?" teriak si nyonya jelek itu

"Sayang pukul dia untukku" rengek si nyonya jelek pada suaminya

"Ayo-hix-sini-pukul aku" tantang Luhan sempoyongan

"Kau berani menantangku?" tanya suami dari nyonya jelek tersebut

"Ayo-hix-cepaaatt" kesal Luhan yang sudah memasang kuda-kuda

"Dasar kurang ajar" katanya mencengkram kerah Luhan dan siap meninju Luhan

"Hyaaaa!" teriaknya

Pukulan itu akan sampai ke wajah Luhan kalau saja tidak ada yang menghalaunya, siapa yang menghalaunya? Tentu saja suami dari si rusa mabuk ini

"Berfikirlah dua kali untuk menghajar orang yang mabuk" desis Sehun memelintir tangan yang hampir melukai wajah istrinya

"Yak! lepaskan aku. Sakit" lirih si pria tua

"Beruntung kau belum menyentuhnya. Jika kau sudah menyentuhnya, bukan hanya tanganmu yang aku patahkan tapi kepalamu juga" geram Sehun menghempaskan pria tersebut

"Seh-_hix-_hunnie.. pah-_hixs-_lawanku" cengir Luhan pada Sehun

"Serius Lu? Kau mabuk?" geram Sehun mengangkut Luhan dan membawanya pulang

Jika Luhan belajar dari pengalaman harusnya Luhan mengerti jika setiap ia mabuk, dia hanya akan mendapat hukuman dari Sehun. Hukuman yang sangat menyakitkan di bagian bawahnya tentunya. Jadi mungkin Luhan harus berdoa agar Sehun tidak "menghukum" nya walaupun sangat kecil kemungkinannya

**..**

**..**

**..**

Keesokan paginya Luhan bangun dengan kepala yang sangat sakit, dan tubuh bagian bawahnya yang terasa nyeri. Dia menyadari kalau dia semalam mabuk dan bergedik ngeri karena menyadari bahwa dirinya tidak mengenakan pakaian pagi ini

Di samping mejanya ada air jeruk dan roti yang sepertinya Sehun sudah siapkan untuk Luhan. Saat akan meminumnya ada secarik kertas dibawah gelas

_Jangan pernah berfikir untuk mabuk lagi atau kau akan menyesal  
tapi aku suka saat kau mabuk. Kau sangat memuaskan sayang  
Aku mencintaimu_

Luhan tersenyum membaca pesan dan Sehun dan sangat ingin tertawa karena suaminya begitu lucu. Dia ingat semalam Sehun membantunya menghalau pria yang ingin menghajarnya. Luhan tersenyum senang mengingat Sehun yang seperti dulu, dia meminum air jeruk buatan Sehun dengan senang sampai akhirnya dia tersadar sesuatu.

Uhuk!

"Anak-anakku" tanya Luhan yang langsung memakai bajunya asal dan turun kebawah

"Sehannie, Hanseya. Kalian dimana sayang" teriak Luhan

"Eommaaa" balas Sehan yang nampaknya sedang bermain mobilannya

"Sehannie mana hyungmu?" tanya Luhan cemas

"Dia bersamaku. Ibu macam apa yang mabuk di depan anak-anaknya" sindir Heechul yang tampaknya baru datang dari China

"Eomma?" tanya Luhan bingung

"Iya ini aku. Kemari kau anak nakal" Luhan mendekati Heechul dan tak lama Heechul menarik kencang telinga Luhan

"Eomma appo" ringis Luhan

"Bisa-bisanya kau mabuk didepan anak-anakmu huh" gemas Heechul

"Mianhae eomma mianhae.. Hanseya tolong eomma" pinta Luhan

"Halmoni andwae" teriak Hanse

"Biarkan sayang, eommamu sangat nakal" gemas Heechul yang semakin kencang menarik telinga Luhan

"Huwaa eomma" Hanse menangis melihat eommanya kesakitan

"Araseo..araseo.. Halmoni tidak akan menjewer eomma mu lagi hmm. Jangan menangis sayang" pinta Heechul mengelus Hanse

Hanse yang melihat Luhan sudah tidak kesakitan hanya tersenyum senang.

"Kau cepat beres-beres, kita belanja kebutuhan anak-anakmu. Tadi Sehun memberitahu eomma kalau kau harus segera membeli susu mereka" Heechul mendengus pada Luhan

"Araseo, aku akan siap-siap" balas Luhan menghampiri Sehan

"Sehannie popo" pinta Luhan

"mmuahh" Sehan langsung mencium ibunya

"Aigoo lucu sekali. Gomawo sayang" gemas Luhan menciumi bibir anaknya

"Ya Tuhan Luhannie.. cepat siap-siap" teriak Heechul yang gemas melihat Luhan

"Araseo eomma. Halmoni mu galak seperti harimau" bisik Luhan pada Sehan

Sehan hanya tertawa mendengar penuturan konyol ibunya

"Kita akan jalan-jalan. Tunggu eomma hmm" katanya pada Sehan dan Sehan mengangguk senang

**..**

**..**

**..**

"Eomma kapan sampai?" tanya Luhan yang sedang menyetir mobilnya ke pusat perbelanjaan pakaian dan kebutuhan anak

"Tadi pagi, appa mu sedang ada proyek disini, jadi eomma memutuskan ke rumahmu. Kau tahu Sehun sangat uring-uringan tadi pagi. Dia sangat sibuk membuatkan susu untuk cucu-cucuku" ucap Heechul bangga

"Kau tidak pernah memujiku" kesal Luhan

"Anak ini" Heechul menjitak Luhan

Uhuk! Uhuk!

Hanse sepertinya tersedak jus yang sedang ia minum

"Sayang kau tidak apa-apa nak?" tanya Luhan melihat dari spion mobil

"Sehan sedang membantu Hanse menepuk punggung belakangnya" Heechul memberitahu Luhan

"Aigoo kenapa Sehan jadi sangat baik pada Hanse" gemas Heechul

"Eomma, mereka kan bersaudara. Tentu saja mereka dekat" kekeh Luhan

"Eomma sangat iri pada mereka" Heechul memberitahu Luhan

"Aku juga" balas Luhan

"Sehan menjadi perhatian pada Hanse, karena belum lama ini Hanse demam dan dia kesepian. Jadi setelah Hanse keluar dari rumah sakit, Sehan selalu memperhatikan hyungnya" Luhan memberitahu Heechul

"Hanse tidak apa-apa kan sayang?" tanya Heechul

"Daya tahan tubuh Hanse memang tidak sekuat Sehan. Tapi kedua anakku baik-baik saja eomma" Luhan menenangkan Heechul

**..**

**..**

**..**

Tidak lama kemudian, mereka sampai di pusat perbelanjaan pakaian anak-anak. Luhan lebih suka berbelanja dekat dengan pinggiran toko karena menurutnya baju-baju yang dijual di pinggiran lebih lucu dan banyak pilihan

Ini adalah pertama kalinya Luhan berbelanja kebutuhan si kembar tanpa Sehun. Biasanya Sehun yang akan menjaga anak-anak sementara dia yang memilih

Sehun juga sudah mengingatkan Luhan untuk tidak terlalu senang berbelanja dan memperhatikan kedua putra mereka terutama Sehan.

"Baiklah Sehannie dengan eomma. Hanse dengan halmoni" ucap Luhan membagi kelompok

Heechul menggendong Hanse semantara Luhan menggenggam Sehan.

"Sehannie janji tidak akan jauh-jauh dari eomma kan?" tanya Luhan

"Hmm" jawab Sehan

"Aigoo lucu sekali" gemas Luhan

Dan tak lama Luhan dan Heechul pun sibuk memilih pakaian untuk Hanse dan Sehan

Semua berjalan dengan baik sampai akhirnya Luhan terlalu larut berebut pakaian dengan orang-orang. Dia juga tidak menyadari kalau sudah berpisah jalan dengan eommanya yang membawa Sehan. Luhan masih melirik ke bawahnya dan mendapati Sehan yang mulai bosan mengikutinya.

"Sebentar ya jagoan. Setelah ini kita makan es krim" bujuk Luhan dan Sehan mengangguk bosan

Lima menit berlalu dan Luhan puas mendapatkan pakaian yang lucu-lucu untuk anak kembarnya. Dia sudah mengantri untuk membayar dan baru menyadari kalau Sehan sudah tidak digenggamannya lagi.

"Sehan" panggil Luhan menoleh kebelakang

"Sehannie" teriak Luhan mulai panik

"Ahjumma apa kau melihat anak lima tahun menggunakan topi biru?" tanya Luhan

"Tidak, aku sibuk berbelanja tadi" jawab ahjumma itu

Sudah lima menit mencari Sehan di sekitar toko, tapi Luhan belum menemukannya juga. Akhirnya Luhan mencari keluar toko berharap Sehan ada disana karena bosan menunggu di dalam.

Sehan memang berada diluar, tapi Luhan membelalakan matanya takut saat melihat apa yang akan Sehan lakukan disana. Sehan akan menyebrang ke sebrang jalan dengan banyak mobil yang berlalu lalang dengan kecepatan tinggi

"Andwae" gumam Luhan berlari dengan cepat menghampiri anaknya.

Dilihatnya Sehan sudah melangkahkan kakinya ke sebrang jalan, Luhan tahu apa yang menarik perhatian anaknya, ada seorang pedagang yang menjual roboca poli terbaru yang sangat ia inginkan

"Sehan, berhenti nak" pinta Luhan berharap

Luhan semakin membelalakan matanya saat melihat mobil dengan kecepatan tinggi dari jauh sementara anaknya sudah melangkahkan kaki hampir ketengah

"Sehannieee" teriak Luhan melompat ke arah Sehan dan berguling memeluk Sehan erat membawanya ke tepi jalan

CKIT!

Mobil itu mengerem mendadak

Sehan memejamkan erat matanya, sementara Luhan memeluknya. Lengan Luhan sudah bedarah hebat karena menggesek trotoar jalanan

"Yak! kalian mau mati" umpat si pengemudi tersebut pada Luhan

"Eomma.. huwaaaaa" teriak Sehan ketakutan

"Sehan, kau tak apa-apa nak?" tanya Luhan yang juga sudah menangis ketakutan

Tadi hampir saja, hampir saja dia kehilangan anaknya karena kecerobohannya. Luhan tidak tahu harus bagaimana jika terjadi sesuatu pada Sehan. Luhan tidak mempedulikan teriakan orang tersebut, yang ia pedulikan hanya anaknya selamat dan selebihnya dia tidak peduli apapun.

* * *

**_one last chap and end..._**

* * *

_**ga kerasa banget chapter depan beneran di end :')**_

_**konfliknya di cancel dan mungkin bakal buat cerita lain aja, karena emang ini udah kepanjangan banget...**_

_**besok terakhir mudah-mudah full Hunhan dan si kembar**_

_**jadi ditunggu kelanjutannya buat chap terakhir yakk :)))**_

_**.**_

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_. _**

**_yang nagih There's nothing wrong in love (TNWIL) besok ya updetnyaaa.. dittungguuu :DD_**

**_terakhirr_**

**_selamat membaca dan reviewwww :*_**


	19. Chapter 19

_part 19 : Thank you for this Family_

* * *

**Let's Stop Being Friends**

**cast : Oh Sehun, Xi Luhan and others**

**Rated : T-M**

**Boy and Boy Love**

**DLDR!**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tap! Tap!

Terdengar suara langkah kaki yang berlari dengan tergesa, menabrak apapun yang menghalangi jalannya dan suara langkah kaki itu terasa sangat menyeramkan karena satu-satunya tempat yang ia tuju adalah tempat dimana istrinya sekarang berada.

Cklek!

"Luhan" teriak Sehun terengah, suaranya kentara sekali terdengar panik dan sangat takut

"Sayang, kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Sehun yang menghampiri Luhan yang baru selesai di perban oleh Kyuhyun

"Well, untunglah kau sudah datang, sebaiknya kau bicara dengan Luhan. Semenjak tadi dia terus bergumam menyalahkan dirinya. Kalian aku tinggal. Aku akan memeriksa pasienku" ucap Kyuhyun seraya meninggalkan Sehun dan Luhan di ruangannya

"Sayang" panggil Sehun, namun yang dipanggil hanya terus menundukkan kepalanya sambil terisak

"Kau kenapa hmm" tanya Sehun menangkup pipi Luhan dan memaksa melihat ke arahnya.

"Aku..kita..Sehunnie huwaaa" tangis Luhan memeluk suaminya ketakutan

"Sayang, kau kenapa gemetar seperti ini hmm" tanya Sehun mengelus sayang punggung Luhan

"Kita hampir kehilangan Sehan karena ulahku. A-aku tidak bisa membayangkan jika tadi.. Jika tadi aku terlambat sedikit saja pasti Sehan terluka..hiks" isak Luhan gemetar ketakutan setengah mati

"Luhannie sayangku, Sehan tidak apa-apa. Dia bahkan menangis mencari dirimu, dia sangat khawatir sayang" Sehun meyakinkan Luhan

"Apa mereka sudah diruma Jongie eomma?" Isak Luhan bertahan

"Hmm.. Chulie dan Jongie eomma sudah menjaga Hanse dan Sehan untuk kita. Jangan khawatir sayang, kita akan menjemput mereka setelah ini hmm" balas Sehun mencium bibir Luhan yang masih terisak

"Se-sehunnie, biarkan anak-anak kita bersama eomma. A-aku belum bisa melihat Sehan. Aku takut mereka menangis melihat perbanku. Lagipula kejadian tadi masih terbayang-bayang di benakku. Aku terus ketakutan, aku mohon" pinta Luhan

"Baiklah, sementara anak-anak kita dengan eomma" Sehun menyetujuinya

"Gomawo sayang" lirih Luhan

"Tidak masalah lulu sayang, lagipula sudah lama aku tidak memanjakan istriku" goda Sehun membuat Luhan mau tak mau tersenyum karenanya

"Ayo kita pulang" ajak Sehun menggenggam tangan Luhan yang tak diperban

"Apa sakit?" Tanya Sehun melihat tangan Luhan

"Tidak sama sekali. Aku hanya merasakan takut tadi". Balas Luhan merangkul suaminya

"Kau sudah sangat dewasa sayang" puji Sehun

**..**

**..**

**..**

"Lu...sayangku" Sehun membangunkan Luhan yang sudah tertidur cukup lama sepulang mereka dari rumah sakit

"Erhmm" Luhan menggeliat lucu dan tak lama membuka matanya

"Ada apa sayang" balas Luhan dengan suara khas bangun tidurnya

"Kau harus makan dan kita harus mengganti perbanmu sayang" Sehun menciumi bibir Luhan untuk memberitahu istrinya

"Aku lelah sayang" balas Luhan kembali tertidur

"Kau boleh istirahat lagi, tapi nanti. Sekarang babyku harus makan dulu" Sehun membawa Luhan ke gendonganya dan Luhan dengan otomatis mengapitkan kedua kakinya dan bersender di leher favoritnya.

"Sehunnie tampan" puji Luhan menyadari suaminya mengubah model rambutnya menjadi turun dan terlihat acak-acakan namun sangat erhh seksi

"Luhannie juga cantik" balas Sehun mencium bibir istrinya

"Baiklah, aku memang cantik hanya untukmu" katanya membalas ciuman Sehun

"Lu jangan menggodaku sayang" Sehun memperingati Luhan, karena Luhan sedang menjilati lehernya sekarang

"Araseo, araseo. Aku akan menurut" balas Luhan

"Begitu lebih baik" gemas Sehun

**..**

**..**

**..****  
**

"Arhhh" Luhan mengerang kecil saat Sehun meneteskan obat di lukanya.

"Mian sayang, apa sakit?" Tanya Sehun

"Sedikit" ringis Luhan

"Selesai. Aigoo lulu sudah besar, tidak menangis lagi" gemas Sehun menciumi bibir Luhan

"Sehunnie tidak lucu" kesal Luhan

"Kau kenapa sayangku?" Tanya Sehun yang menyadari kalau Luhan sedang muram

"Aku rindu anak-anak" lirih Luhan

"Mau jemput mereka hmmm" tawar Sehun

"Aniya, aku belum siap. Aku takut mereka menangis melihat perbanku" balas Luhan

Drrtt drrtt

Ponsel Sehun berbunyi dan si pemilik tersenyum senang karenanya

"Ini video call dari eomma sayang" Sehun memberitahu Luhan

"Jangan diang..."

"Ne eomma" balas Sehun

"Kenapa kau belum telpon? Anak kalian mengkhawatirkan ibunya. Mana Luhan?" Tanya Jaejoong dan Heechul yang terlihat kewalahan karena kedua anaknya menangis.

"Katakan aku sedang tidur" bisik Luhan yang bersembunyi di belakang Sehun

"Luhan?... Ah dimana ya..." Sehun ragu menjawabnya

"Dia bersembunyi dibelakangku eomma" bisik Sehun di video callnya

"Arhhhh" erang Sehun saat Luhan mencubit pinggangnya kencang

"Xi Luhan cepat muncul" geram Heechul karena kedua anak mereka terus menangis

"Eomma dia Oh Luhan sekarang" Sehun mengoreksi

"Siapapun anak nakal itu. Cepat suruh dia bicara" jengah Heechul

"Sayang..." Sehun memberikan ponselnya

"Dasar menyebalkan" cibir Luhan

"Mian" cengir Sehun mencium bibir Luhan

"Eomma, annyeong" sapa Luhan gugup

"Kau ini!" Kesal heechul

"Lu, bagaimana lecetmu?" Jaejoong bertanya khawatir

"Tidak apa eomma, hanya lecet biasa" balas Luhan

"Sehannie, Hanseya. Ini eomma kalian" Heechul terlihat menggendong Sehan dan Hanse bersamaan

"Mana? Eomma mana? Huwaaaa" kesal Sehan karena ternyata tidak ada Luhan.

"Itu nak. Eomma disana" tunjuk Jaejoong dari ponselnya

"Sehannie, Hanseyaaa. Eomma disini nak" Luhan memanggil kedua anaknya

"Eomma..eomma" kini suara mereka terdengar berebut ingin bicara dengan Luhan

"Eomma, Sehannie mau pulang" rengek Sehan

"Hanse jugaa" Hanse tak kalah merengek

"Anak eomma sayang. Eomma akan jemput kalian hari jumat. Sekarang kalian dengan halmoni dulu ya" bujuk Luhan

"Aniya/Andwae" teriak keduanya bersamaan menangis

"Sehan Hanse, dengarkan eomma. Eomma sedang tidak enak badan. Jadi kalian harus menurut pada nenek ya. Eomma mohon" pinta Luhan

"Eomma, Sehannie mianhaeee, eomma appo hiksss" isak Sehan yang memang melihat Luhan berdarah saat itu

"Aniya Sehannie, itu bukan salahmu nak. Eomma minta maaf tadi Sehan hampir saja terluka" Luhan membelai wajah kedua anaknya dari ponsel Sehun

"Sehannie mau kan tinggal dirumah nenek sampai hari jumat?" Tanya Luhan

"N-ne. Sehannie mau eomma" balas Sehan lesu

"Hanseyaaa" panggil Luhan

"Ne eomma" balas Hanse

"Hanse mau kan menginap di rumah nenek sampai hari jumat?" Tanya Luhan

"Eomma bogosipeo" isak Hanse

"Eomma juga sayang, tapi hanya sampai eomma sembuh bagaimana?" Bujuk Luhan

"Ne, eomma alaseo" balas Hanse

"Aigoo anak eomma sangat pintar. Eomma popo nak" pinta Luhan

Hanse mendekati layar ponselnya dan mencium Luhan

"Sehannie eomma popo nak" pinta Luhan

"Eomma salanghae" balas Sehan yang juga mencium layar ponselnya

"Araseo.. Sehan Hanse saranghae" balas Luhan

"Eomma tutup telponnya ya nak" pinta Luhan

"Eomma" keduanya mulai merengek

"Hari Jumat eomma jemput. Kalian harus tidur sudah malam nak, mengerti kan?" Tanya Luhan

"Ne eomma" balas keduanya

"Say bye bye" pinta Luhan

"Eomma bye bye" keduanya melambai di layar ponsel dan tak lama sambungan terputus

**..**

**..**

**..**

"Kau lihat kan sayang?" Tanya Sehun membawa Luhan ke pangkuannya

"Lihat apa sayang?" Balas Luhan melingkarkan kedua tangannya dileher Sehun

"Tidak perlu ada yang ditakutkan hmm" Sehun mulai menjilati leher Luhan

"Iya sayang..mmmhhpphh" Luhan menahan desahannya

"Lu" panggil Sehun ditengah ciumannya

"Apa sayang" balas Luhan

"Aku ingin bermain tiga ronde. Mau kan?" tanya Sehun yang sudah menjilat leher Luhan dan memilin niplle Luhan kencang

"Terserah kau, sekarang cepat puaskan aku" desah Luhan tak karuan

Sehun menyeringai mendengar jawaban Luhan

**..**

**..**

**..**

_**Empat Jam kemudian**_

Hoshhh… hoshhh.. nafas Luhan dan Sehun saling bersahutan, Luhan terkapar tengkurap di kasur, peluh keringat membasahi leher nya, yang terlihat semakin sexy di mata Sehun yang masih menindih nya.

"You're still hot and sexy baby Lu…!" bisik Sehun menggoda sementar tangan nya menghapus mesra keringat Luhan di leher, dan meniup-niup telinga nya.

"Sayang..hmmphh" bulu tengkuk nya merinding oleh sentuhan jari Sehun dan hembusan di telinga nya,

"Aku sudah lelah… ayo tidur" suara Luhan terdengar pasrah.

"Tidur? aku baru dua kali cum.. aku kan sudah bilang mau tiga kali cum di lubang favoritku sayang, jadi kau tak boleh tidur !" protes Sehun.

"Tapi tanganku sakit" Luhan berpura-pura

"Tidak ada alasan sayang…aku sudah lama tidak cum berkali-kali sejak kita memiliki anak, kau hanya membolehkan aku mengeluarkan cairan cintaku sekali di lubangmu, aku tidak mau.. boleh ya malam ini.. yayaya…yayayaya" pinta Sehun mengedipkan mata dan mengeluarkan aegyo supernya

"Yak! Sehunnie mesum, kita sudah bercinta hampir lima jam, dan tiap kau datang membutuhkan waktu yang lama. Aku lelah digenjot terus !" Luhan meringis ngeri ketika di rasakan nya milik Sehun yang masih di dalam lubangnya nya kembali berdenyut-denyut membesar.

Luhan memejam kan mata nya pura-pura tidur, Sudah lima jam mereka bercinta memadu kasih, dari. sofa.. karpet.. dapur, sampai Sehun mengangkat nya ke tempat tidur, Luhan merutuki dirinya karena menyanggupi kemauan suaminya yang ingin berjam-jam bercinta

"Sungguh Lulu ku sayang mau tidur ? hmmm.. baiklah kau boleh tidur sayang, aku akan bermain sambil kau tidur"

suara mesra Sehun berbisik di telinga Luhan dan lidah nya pelan-pelan menelusuri telinga nya, milik nya mulai dia gerak-gerakan perlahan-lahan di dalam lubang Luhan, tangan nya terselip meremas-remas lembut milik Luhan.

"Sehunnie…" desah Luhan dengan mata terpejam.

"ahh… waeyo Luhannie sayang?" tanya Sehun menjawab sambil mendesah, asyik menikmati yang sedang dilakukan nya.

"Teruskan sayang… Lebih kencang" pinta Luhan tubuh nya tak kuasa menahan rayuan Sehun, yang tahu persis cara merangsang nya kembali.

"araseo Luhannie sayang" gemas Sehun tersenyum menang

Sehun menciumi punggung seksi Luhan, sedikit menjilat agar istrinya merasa sangat dimanjakan

Dimiringkan nya tubuh Luhan, Sehun sendiri memiringkan tubuh nya di kasur di belakang Luhan, mengangkat kaki kiri Luhan, menggerakkan butt nya dengan cepat dan menggoda tengkuk Luhan dengan lidah nya.

"Ahhhh… hhh…eghhhh… aahhhh.. pelan-pelaann sayang !" desah Luhan terputus-putus, menahan perih di lubangnya, dan menikmati permainan lidah Sehun di tengkuk nya.

Sehun semakin mempercepat gerakan junior nya di dalam hole Luhan.

"hhhh.. aahhh.. sehunniee.. arghhhh… aaahhhhh…" Luhan mendesah keras ketika tangan Sehun meremas-remas junior nya.

Sehun merubah posisi nya berlutut, tubuh Luhan tetap di miring kan nya, kaki kiri Luhan di sandarkan ke bahu nya, gerakan pinggul nya lebih bebas dan semakin cepat.

"hhhhh…arhhhh..aahhhh… hhhh… faster sehunniee… deep inside.. !" Luhan tak tahan dengan gerakan Sehun yang semakin cepat dan bertambah cepat mendorong junior nya di dalam lubang Luhan.

"agghh.. ahhh.. enak Lu, aaaghhh.. hhhh…" desah Sehun memejam kan matanya.

gerakan Sehun semakin membabi buta, darah berdesir cepat ke jantung nya, menyebar ke seluruh tubuh nya merasakan sempit dan denyutan hole Luhan nya yang semakin keras meremas-remas milik nya.

"Sehunnieee… aghhh.. Sayang.. aghhhh.. hhhh.. ahhhhh hunnieee…. Arrggghhhhhh…." Luhan melenguh nikmat, cairan milik nya mengalir di tangan Sehun, dan sebagian menetes di perut nya.

"oohhh.. Lu denyutan mu sayang, aghhh… hhhh… ahhhh" Sehun keenakan mendesah-desah kenikmatan.

Lalu dia merubah posisi Luhan terlentang dan menaruh bantal di bawah pinggang Luhan yang memuat posisi Luhan semakin tinggi dan menekuk pinggul nya, mengekspos hole Luhan membuat Junior Sehun semakin penuh masuk ke dalam hole nya.

"aaaahhhhh…aghhhhhh… hhhh…." Milik Luhan dan lubangnya nya kembali berdenyut membesar, junior Sehun menyentuh titik kenikmatan di dalam holenya.

"Luhannie.. hhhh..sayangku hhhhmpphh… saranghae.. aahhh…" Sehun kembali memainkan tangan nya di milik Luhan, mengocok dan meremas-remas, mendesah keras ketika dinding rectum Luhan kembali berdenyut memijat-mijat milik nya.

"Sayang.. ohhhhmmpphh.. Sehunnie… ahhhh… more faster sayang.., aku mau cum.. aghh.." Tangan nya meremas kuat-kuat pada seprai, tubuh nya bergerak terdorong gerakan Sehun yang luar biasa kecepatan nya.

"Together Lu.. tahan sebentar.. erghhhh… Luhannie !" Sehun memberi aba-aba, dan menambah kecepatan tangan nya mengocok junior Luhan.

"arrrgggghhhhhhhhhh…. Hhhhhh…aahhhhhh!" teriakan mereka menggapai kenikmatan cinta mereka berdua, cairan cinta Sehun tumpah ruah di dalam hole Luhan

BRUGGHHH… Sehun membanting kan tubuh nya di kasur, nafas nya tersengal-sengal hebat, dada nya naik turun.

Luhan menyingkir kan bantal di bawah pinggul nya yang kaku berjam-jam menekuk, diluruskan pinggang nya, menarik selimut menutupi tubuh nya dan tubuh Sehun, Luhan memeluk dada bidang suaminya dengan perasaan yang teramat puas.

"Kita harus sering-sering menitipkan si kembar pada eomma, Lu" ucap Sehun mengeratkan pelukan pada Luhan dan menciumi kening istrinya

"Aniya, aku tidak mau bermain beronde-ronde lagi. Sangat lelah Sehunnie" rengek Luhan

"Aku tidak bisa ditolak, kau tahu kan" kekeh Sehun

"Hiss dasar mesum" gerutu Luhan

"Tapi kau suka kan?" goda Sehun

"Hmm,,, sangat suka suamiku yang mesum" cengir Luhan

"Saranghae Luhannie" Sehun mencium telak bibir Luhan

"Saranghae Sehunnie" balas Luhan kewalahan

Dan tak lama sepasang suami istri ini tidur dengan wajah yang luar biasa bahagia karena baru saja melakukan aktifitas mereka sebagai suami istri yang saling mencintai.

**..**

**..**

**..**

Keesokan paginya Luhan memaksakan diri untuk bangun dan membuat sarapan untuk suaminya yang masih tertidur pulas. Dia terkekeh mengingat kejadian semalam dan mukanya sangat malu karena nya.

"Apa istriku sedang merona?" tanya Sehun yang tiba-tiba muncul memeluk Luhan dari belakang dan mengecupi punggung Luhan yang terekspos karena dia hanya menggunakan kemeja kebesaran Sehun

"Aku ingat kegiatan semalam sayang" kekeh Luhan

"Sangat menyenangkan bukan?" tanya Sehun yang tangannya sudah mulai bergerilya kemana-mana.

"Sayang, lubangku masih sakit" Luhan memperingati suaminya yang sudah bermain bebas dibawah sana

"Aku tahu" desah Sehun

"Tapi besok anak-anak sudah pulang. Aku tidak bisa menggodamu lagi didapur" protes Sehun

"S-sehunniee hmpphh" Luhan mulai kewalahan saat Sehun mengocok pelan juniornya

"Sayanggg" bisik Sehun seduktif

"Hmm… ada apa sayang" balas Luhan susah payah

"Menungginglah.. aku ingin bermain sebentar" bisik Sehun

"A-andwae,, lubangku masih sakit" protes Luhan

"Sebentar sayang…" bisik Sehun

Dan seperti terkena hipnotis Sehun, Luhan mematikan kompor dan berpegangan pada meja dapur kemudian berdiri dengan posisi menungging. Sehun sekali lagi menang atas istrinya, dan dia sangat suka jika Luhan sudah mulai memenuhi keinginannya

"Lihat lubang ini, selalu saja berhasil menggodaku" Sehun memasukkan dua jarinya langsung ke dalam lubang Luhan yang baru saja ia jamah semalaman

"Umhhhhh" desah Luhan tertahan karena Sehun semakin liar dengan dua jarinya didalam lubangnya

"Bersiaplah sayang" tanpa aba-aba Sehun langsung memasukkan juniornya kembali ke lubang Luhan

"Arggghh..sehunnie..hmphhh" desah Luhan

Luhan sudah pasrah untuk tidak bisa berjalan normal beberapa hari kedepan. Karena sebenarnya dia masih merasakan sakit karena kegiatan mereka semalam, dan pagi ini. Tampaknya kalimat "sebentar" Sehun hanya kebohongan belaka. Karena sang suami sudah memindahkan dirinya ke atas meja dan menggenjotnya kencang disana. Luhan memang tidak bisa menolak Sehun… tidak, selama hidupnya, dia memang akan selalu memenuhi semua yang suaminya inginkan.

**..**

**..**

**..**

"Kau pulang cepat ya?" rengek Luhan yang tanpa busana sedang memakaikan suaminya dasi

"Iya baby Lu. Aku akan menemani luluku sayang hari ini" janji Sehun

"Kau mau kemana memangnya?" tanya Sehun

"Mau kencan dengan suamiku" balas Luhan

"Aigooo imut sekali sudah bisa menggodaku" gemas Sehun

"Selesai" balas Luhan saat selesai memakaikan dasinya

"Aku berangkat dulu ya" pamit Sehun mencium bibir Luhan

"Aku antar" Luhan merangkul lengan Sehun

"Tidak perlu sayang. Kau istirahat saja, lagipula kau sedang naked. Jangan sampai aku menerkammu lagi" goda Sehun yang menggendong istrinya ke kasur mereka

"Aku malu" rengek Luhan bersembunyi di tengkuk Sehun

"Lu, serius. Kau sangat seksi" goda Sehun

"Isshh, cepat ke kantor sana" kesal Luhan

"Araseoo,, kita makan siang bersama nanti" Sehun menyelimuti istrinya dengan selimut mereka

"Hmm... Aku tunggu di kedai bubble tea paman Kim. Jangan lupa" rengek Luhan

"Tidak akan lupa sayang, bye Luhannie" pamit Sehun mencium bibir istrinya lagi

"Bye Sehunnie" balas Luhan tersenyum malu

"Kau hati-hati dijalan sayang" teriak Luhan saat Sehun membuka pintu kamar mereka

"Iya sayang" balas Sehun tersenyum

**..**

**..**

**..**

"Dia pasti lupa ada janji denganku" gerutu Luhan karena Sehun tak kunjung datang ke kedai bubletea Paman Kim padahal sudah hampir jam dua

"Sabar Luhan, sabar" Luhan mengelus dadanya sayang

"Ini nak pesananmu" paman Kim memberikan pesanan Luhan

"Gomawo ahjussi" balas Luhan

"Tapi ngomong-ngomong kau sedang menunggu siapa nak? Ini sudah lima cup bubletea" tanya paman Kim

"Menunggu si idiot itu" kesal Luhan

"Sehun?" tanya paman Kim

"Iya Sehun paman" balas Luhan

"Mungkin dia sedang sibuk nak" paman Kim membela Sehun

"Iya. Dia sibuk" ulang Luhan dengan kesal

"Yasudah paman tinggal ya?" pamit paman Kim

"Umhh, aku mau menghabiskan bubletea ku dulu" balas Luhan

Slurppp…

Dan itu adalah sedotan cup kelima buble tea Luhan yang sudah habis. Dan sampai sekarang suaminya, belum juga menunjukkan batang hidungnya

"Oh ayolah. Aku kesal" geram Luhan meremukkan cup bubble tea nya. Dia sengaja tidak menghubungi Sehun lagi, karena ingin tahu apa Sehun ingat atau lupa dengan janjinya.

"Paman aku pergi" teriak Luhan pamit

"Sehun mana nak?" tanya paman Kim

"Tidak tahu" kesal Luhan dan beranjak pergi

**..**

**..**

**..**

Malam pun telah datang ke peraduannya. Seorang direktur tampan terlihat masih sibuk dan masih berbicara dengan beberapa managernya. Saat sekertarisnya bilang bahwa waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul delapan malam. Barulah semua jajaran direksi yang sedang sibuk dengan proposal besar ini bersiap-siap pulang ke rumah masing-masing.

"Direktur. Besok anda ada rapat pukul delapan pagi dengan klien Jepang" Krystal memberitahu Sehun

"Baiklah. Terimakasih" ucap Sehun

Dan dengan langkah lelah pun, Sehun berjalan menuju parkiran mobilnya. Seharian ini Sehun tidak mengaktifkan ponselnya, saat ia nyalakan ponselnya dia mengernyit bingung karena sang istri tidak menghubunginya bahkan mengirim pesan untuknya.

Yah, Oh Sehun benar-benar melupakan janjinya dengan istrinya yang terkenal sangat erhhh.. manja itu.

"Kenapa perasaanku tak enak" kekeh Sehun berusaha mengingat tapi tidak bisa karena sudah terlalu lelah.

Sehun menjalankan mobilnya dengan penuh semangat, berharap bertemu dengan Luhan dan dimanjakan istrinya segera. Ya, mungkin Luhan akan memanjakannya kalau hari ini mereka tidak ada janji. Tapi suaminya yang lambat itu benar-benar melupakan janjinya dan itu membuat Luhan kesal setengah mati

Cklek!

"Sayang aku pulang" teriak Sehun

Sehun mengernyit bingung karena biasanya sang istri akan berlari manja dan segera memeluknya

"Luhan" panggil Sehun tidak ada jawaban

"Ah kau disitu sayang, ayo peluk aku. Aku sangat lelah hari ini" pinta Sehun yang melihat Luhan sedang nonton tv di sofa

Luhan berdiri dan menghadap Sehun yang berdiri di belakangnya

"Kau tidur dikamar anak-anak malam ini" ucap Luhan dengan ketus, dan tak lama menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya.

BLAM!

Luhan menutupnya dengan keras

"Aku sudah bilang perasaanku tidak enak, dan ternyata begini" kekeh Sehun

**..**

**..**

**..**

"Sebenarnya apa yang aku lakukan, pasti aku melupakan sesuatu" Sehun masih berfikir keras di sofa

Luhan tidak main-main dengan ucapannya menyuruh Sehun tidur dikamar anak-anak mereka. Luhan mengunci pintu kamar mereka. Dia bahkan sudah menaruh pasta gigi, sabun dan pakaian ganti Sehun di kamar anak-anaknya

"Ah! Dasar Sehun bodoh..sehun bodoh" gerutu Sehun memukul kepalanya sendiri saat tahu masalah yang ia buat

"Bisa-bisanya kau melupakan janji dengan istrimu setelah meminta jatah bercinta berjam-jam. Dasar bodoh" kesal Sehun

"Dia pasti akan marah lama" miris Sehun menatap pintu kamarnya yang dikunci rapat Luhan

"Selamat datang mimpi buruk dan malam kesepian" lirih Sehun mendramatisir

**..**

**..**

**..**

Esok paginya, Luhan masih melancarkan aksi ngambek dan mogok bicaranya pada Sehun, dia tetap mendiamkan Sehun dan menatap sebal ke arah suaminya. Sehun sendiri benar-benar menderita kalau Luhan sudah dalam _mode_ ngambeknya.

Tapi walau bagaimanapun, Luhan tetap istri yang baik. Dia masih menyiapkan sarapan untuk suaminya dan memakaikan dasi untuk Sehun

"Aku minta maaf hmm, aku menyesal melupakan janji makan siang denganmu" lirih Sehun saat Luhan memakaikannya dasi

Tidak ada jawaban

"Sayang, kau belum menciumku pagi ini. Aku rindu padamu" rengek Sehun menarik pinggang Luhan agar mendekat padanya.

Nyali Sehun untuk berbuat nekat menjadi ciut saat Luhan menatapnya dengan tatapan kesal level tingginya. Jika Luhan sudah melotot seperti itu tapi Sehun tetap nekat. Celakalah Sehun karena Luhan akan semakin gencar tidak bicara dengannya

"A-araseo mianhae" sesal Sehun melepas pelukannya.

"Sarapan sebelum berangkat" ucap Luhan datar dan kembali naik kekamarnya

"Hatiku seperti diremat, sakit sekali" lagi, Sehun kembali berakting tapi diabaikan Luhan

"Nikmati hukumanmu Oh Sehun" geram Sehun pada dirinya sendiri sambil makan sarapan yang dibuat Luhan

"What the.." Sehun melepeh makanannya karena hanya ada rasa garam di nasi goreng buatan Luhan. Saat hendak membuang makanannya, ada secarik kertas di bawah piringnya

_Habiskan! Awas kalau dibuang. Kau dalam masalah_

Sehun menatap ngeri tulisan itu, dan dengan sukarela memakan nasi goreng garam ala Chef Luhan

**..**

**..**

**..**

Luhan masih tidak bicara pada Sehun dalam perjalanan mereka menjemput kedua anaknya. Sehun masih memakai jas lengkapnya karena saat tiba dirumah, dia melihat Luhan yang sedang menyetop taksi. Tentu saja Sehun tidak akan membiarkan istri imutnya ini menjadi santapan supir taxi dengan mata jelalatan mereka yang akan melihat istrinya dari atas sampai bawah di malam hari.

Sehun tersenyum bersyukur karena Luhan tidak menolak saat Sehun memaksanya masuk kedalam mobil

"Sayang" Sehun memberanikan diri memegang tangan Luhan tapi langsung mendapat tatapan seram dari Luhan

"Ah maaf" kata Sehun meneguk kasar air liurnya

Dan tak berapa lama mereka sampai didepan rumah Sehun. Sehun masih gemas karena istrinya tetap tidak bicara padanya. Bagaimana dia menjawab pertanyaan orangtuanya nanti dan bagaimana kalau Hanse dan Sehan menyadari ada yang aneh dengan kedua orang tua mereka.

"Yak! Oh Luhan bagaimana kalau anak-anak kita menyadari kalau kita sedang bertengkar. Kita akan membuat takut mereka" kesal Sehun

Luhan yang dibentak benar-benar mendelik pada suaminya.

"Kau yang membuat masalah. Ini urusanmu" balas Luhan tak kalah kesal, dia membuka pintu mobil Sehun dan

BLAM!

Lagi-lagi pintu menjadi korban kekesalan Luhan pada suaminya

**..**

**..**

**..**

Ting Tong!

Luhan memencet bel dan tak lama pintu terbuka

"Kau sudah datang anak nakal" sapa Heechul pada Luhan

"Eh? Mana Sehun" tanya Heechul mendapati Luhan sendiri memencet belnya

"Tidak tahu" ketus Luhan dan beranjak masuk kedalam

"Aku disini eomma" lirih Sehun yang tampak lesu

"Bertengkar?" goda Heechul

"Mimpi buruk eomma" rengek Sehun dan Heechul hanya bisa memeluk menantu kesayangannya ini.

"Eommaaa…" teriak Hanse dan Sehan memeluk kaki Luhan

"Hey jagoan-jagoanku. Eomma sangat rindu" gemas Luhan berjongkok dan memeluk kedua anaknya

"Eomma baik-baik saja kan?" tanya Sehan khawatir

"Eomma baik sayang" balas Luhan mencium putranya

"Appa" kini kedua anaknya berhamburan ke arah Sehun yang sedang merangkul Heechul

"Appa bogoshipo" rengek Hanse

"Appa juga rindu kalian nak" balas Sehun berjongkok menyamakan tinggi dengan anak-anaknya

"Hanseya, Sehannie. Kalian harus bantu appa?" bisik Sehun pada anaknya

"Bantu appa bagaimana?" tanya Sehan

"Nanti appa beritahu nak" bisik Sehun menyeringai pada kedua anaknya

Setelah makan malam Sehun dan Luhan segera pamit untuk pulang, karena hari sudah semakin larut dan kedua anak mereka sudah tertidur. Sehun menggendong kedua anaknya, karena tangan Luhan yang masih lecet, dia tidak mau Luhan merasa kesulitan. Selain itu, dia sedikit cari perhatian pada istrinya. Tapi nampaknya tidak berhasil, Luhan sudah duduk manis di mobil tidak berniat pamitan karena akan disindir

"Kami pulan eomma" pamit Sehun. Heechul dan Jaejoong pun bergantian menciumi cucu mereka sebelum pergi

"Kau hati-hati nak" Jaejoong memberitahu Sehun

"Iya eomma" balas Sehun

"Dan kau juga harus sabar menghadapi rusa manja itu" sindir Heechul

"Ini salahku eomma" ucap Sehun yang benar-benar menyesal mengabaikan janjinya pada Luhan

Kedua orang tua Sehun dan Luhan hanya bisa tertawa karena perang dingin kedua anak dan menantu mereka. tapi mereka berani bertaruh kalau Luhan lah yang paling merasa sangat rindu pada suaminya.

Sehun meletakkan kedua anaknya di kursi belakang dan memasangkan masing-masing seat belt pada anaknya. Setelah selesai dia ke bangku kemudi dan bersiap menjalankan mobilnya

"Aku mencintaimu" ucap Sehun saat memasangkan seat belt Luhan yang sepertinya sudah tidur

Sementara Luhan hanya berpura-pura tidur di jendela, berusaha mati-matian agar tidak membalas ucapan cinta suaminya.

Sehun mengecup kening Luhan sekilas dan menjalankan mobilnya dengan hati-hati dan sesekali melirik kearah Luhan sambil tersenyum gemas

**..**

**..**

**..**

Keesokan paginya, Luhan seperti biasa sedang sibuk membuat sarapan, sementara suami dan kedua anaknya sudah duduk manis di meja. Keadaan yang sangat tenang dan jarang didapatkan dari keluarga kecil Oh ini. Ini karena sang nyonya dan tuan rumah sedang bertengkar. Jika tidak keadaannya tidak akan seperti ini.

Normalnya Sehun akan mengganggu Luhan didapur, mencium, mengecap, menjilat ataupun menghisap tubuh cantik istrinya.

Tapi karena mereka sedang perang dingin tiga hari ini, membuat Sehun mau tak mau menaham mati-matian dirinya karena hanya bisa melihat tubuh seksi istrinya tanpa bisa menjamahnya.

Kalau Sehun sampai nekat. Itu hanya akan memperparah keadaan.

Seperti saat ini, Sehun hanya bisa memandangi tubuh seksi Luhan yang sedang memasak nasi goreng andalannya. Biasanya dia akan disana dan mengecupi leher istrinya serta meraba perut ratanya. Tapi sekarang dia benar-benar harus menahan hasrat terpendamnya ini.

Tak lama Luhan membawa tiga piring di nampan, dia memberikan nasi kedua anaknya dengan senyum, sementara saat memberikannya nasi hanya wajah masam yang diterima Sehun.

"Sabar Sehun..sabar" gumam Sehun teramat pelan

"Makanan sudah siap. Ayo dimakan nak" ucap Luhan pada kedua putranya dan mengabaikan Sehun

"Eomma dan appa bertengkar?" Tanya Sehan setelah mendapat kode dari Sehun

"Tidak sayang" balas Luhan yang tahu rencana konyol suaminya

"Kenapa eomma tidak cium appa?" Kini Hanse yang bertanya

Sehun bersorak dalam hati

"Eomma sudah mencium appa tadi dikamar" balas Luhan asal

Sehun menatap sebal ke arah Luhan

"Bernarkah?" Tanya Sehan

"Iya benar sayang. Tanya saja appa mu. Be-narkan. A-ppa?" Tanya Luhan menakutkan pada Sehun

Sehun mendengus kesal karena kalah dari istrinya.

"Iya nak, sudah dikamar" balas Sehun pahit

"Oia, ini kan hari sabtu. Bagaimana kalau kita jalan-jalan" tanya Sehun pada Luhan dan anak-anaknya

"Ayo appa" jawab Sehan bersemangat

"Ani. Aku dan Hanse akan pergi bersama Baekhyu, Baekyeol dan Kyungsoo. Kami ingin menemani Kyungsoo beli perlengkapan bayi. Jadi sebaiknya kau dirumah saja dengan Sehan" balas Luhan tajam

"Eomma" rengek Sehan

"Tidak merengek Oh Sehan. Kau sudah bilang tidak mau ikut semalam" Luhan berusaha tegas

"Araseo eomma" gumam Sehan pelan

"Eomma akan pulang malam. Jadi pastikan appamu memberikan makan untukmu hmm" tanya Luhan pada Sehan

"Ne eomma" balas Sehan

Tidak jauh berbeda dengan keadaan appa nya. Sehan juga merasa hari ini akan membosankan.

**..**

**..**

**..**

"Kami pergi" pamit Hanse yang digendong Luhan

"Hati-hati Lu" teriak Sehun namun diabaikan

"Appa" panggil Sehan

"Hmm" balas Sehun

"Kenapa eomma marah" tanya Sehan

"Appa melupakan janji makan siang dengan eomma nak" lirih Sehun

"Appa payah, begitu saja lupa. Sehannie tidak akan melupakan janji dengan orang terutama dengan Hanse" jawab Sehan matang

"Kau sangat menyukai hyung mu ya?" Kekeh Sehun

"Sangat appa" balas Sehan mantap

"Kalau begitu kau harus menjaganya, jangan biarkan dia diganggu anak-anak nakal hmm... Kakakmu tidak kuat sepertimu" pesan Sehun

"Ne appa" balas Sehan

"Appa aku bosan" rengek Sehan kemudian

"Araseo. Appa juga bosan. Kau mau kemana?" Tanya Sehun

"Bagaimana kalau es krim" tawar Sehan

"Appa tahu yang ada di pikiranmu nakal" Sehun tertawa karena nya

"Kajja" Sehun menggendong Sehan menuju kafe terdekat dari rumahnya

**..**

**..**

**..****  
**

"Kau masih tidak bicara dengan Sehun?" Tanya Kyungsoo

"Biarkan saja. Siapa suruh ingkar janji" kesal Luhan memperhatikan Hanse dan Baekyeol yang sedang bermain di area anak yang disediakan restaurant

"Serius Lu, hanya karena dia tidak datang janji makan siang kau sangat galak padanya?" Tanya Baekhyun

"Ishh Baek. Itu kencan kami" protes Luhan

"Lu kau harus jawab jujur" Kyungsoo menyelidik Luhan

"Apa?" Balas Luhan malas

"Umm.. Memang kau tidak rindu suamimu? Maksudku begini, kami tahu gaya pacaran kalian hingga kalian menikah saat ini. Tidak ada satu haripun yang kalian lewati tanpa saling melumat. Kau tidak rindu bibir suamimu, sentuhannya dan umhhh... Saat dia berada dia atasmu?" Tanya Kyungsoo frontal

"Aku rindu" lirih Luhan

"Lalu kenapa kau masih keras kepala. Pulang nanti kau harus menghentikan perang dingin mu" saran Kyungsoo

"Ishhh, aku gengsi" kesal Luhan

"Telan gengsimu. Jangan sampai kau menyesal, karena kalau sampai Sehun kesepian dia akan mencari pasangan lain dan..umm meninggalkanmu" bisik Baekhyun menggoda Luhan

"Baekieeee!" Pekik Luhan kesal

"Lu, berapa usiamu? Kenapa kau imut sekali" kekeh Kyungsoo

"Hanseyaaaa" panggil Luhan

"Ne eomma" balas Hanse yang sedang asik bermain

"Ajak Baekyeol kemari, ayo kita pulang" teriak Luhan

"Eh? Kenapa buru-buru?" Tanya Baekhyun bingung

"Aku harus menemui suamiku yang tampan secepatnya" balas Luhan gigih

"Iss dasar rusa plin plan. Tadi tidak mau sekarang menggebu-gebu" sindir Baekhyun

"Berisik" balas Luhan

"Eomma kita pulang?" Tanya Hanse

"Iya nak. Ayo" ajak Luhan pada Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo

"Kau duluan saja, kami dijemput" Kyungsoo memberitahu

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Sampai nanti" pamit Luhan menggendong Hanse

"Eomonim anyyeong" Hanse melambai pamit

"Yeolie anyyeong" katanya pada Baekyeol dan Baekyeol melambai pada Hanse

"Lu, hati-hati" teriak baekhyun dan Kyungsoo bersamaan

**..**

**..**

**..****  
**  
Ting! Tong!

"Sayang buka pintunya nak, appa sedang ambil jus untuk Sehan" teriak Sehun dari dapur

"Ne appa" balas sehan

Sehan yang sedang bermain dengan mobilan pun langsung membuka berlari membuka pintu

Cklek!

"Eh? Eomma sudah pulang?" Tanya Sehan bingung karena jelas-jelas eomma nya bilang akan pulang malam hari, ini masih sore hari

"Mana appa mu?" Tanya Luhan bergegas masuk kedalam meninggalkan Sehan dan hanse disana

"Siapa yang datang nak" tanya Sehun yang masih sibuk menuang jus

"Aku" balas Luhan yang sudah berada dibelakang Sehun

"Sayang, kau sudah pu..."

Kalimat Sehun tak selesai karena Luhan sudah melumatnya, dia mengalungkan tangannya di leher Sehun dan memaksa Sehun untuk membalas lumatannya.

Hell, Sehun tidak tahu apa yang terjadi, apapun itu dia akan berterimakasih pada orang yang telah membuat istrinya kembali menjadi agresif.

"Hmpph" desah Luhan saat Sehun mendudukannya di meja dapur melebarkan kakinya dan kemudian mengapitkan kaki Luhan ke pinggangnya agar tidak ada jarak diantara mereka membuat ciuman mereka semakin panas dan menuntut.

"Haaah" pagutan keduanya terlepas untuk mencari oksigen

"Jadi apa yang membuat babyku jadi agresif seperti ini?" Tanya Sehun mengecupi bibir Luhan

"Baekie dan Kyungie bilang kalau aku keras kepala, aku akan ditinggalkan olehmu karena aku tidak melayanimu" kesal Luhan bermain didada Sehun

"Dan kau masih percaya ucapan mereka?" Kekeh Sehun

"Masih Sehunnie. Lagipula sudah tiga hari ini aku memergokimu bermain solo di kamar mandi, aku merasa kasihan tapi aku sebal padamu" rengek Luhan

"Baby Lu" Sehun membelai wajah Luhan

"Kau tidak salah, aku yang salah karena melupakan janji makan siang dengan istri cantikku. Aku janji itu tidak akan terulang lagi. Maafkan aku mau kan?" Pinta Sehun

"Iya Sehunnie, aku juga minta maaf" balas Luhan

"Dan masalah aku meninggalkanmu? Ayolah, berhenti meragukanku. Aku sudah mencintaimu sejak kau kecil hingga sekarang kau melahirkan dan membesarkan kedua anakku. Apa itu masih belum cukup? Mataku, hatiku, semua yang ada didiriku hanya untukmu. Kau mengerti kan?" Protes Sehun

"Aku tidak akan pernah meragukanmu lagi, awas saja Baeki dan Kyungie" kesal Luhan

"Kali ini aku akan berterimakasih pada mereka karena mereka babyku sangat agresif" Sehun mencium bibir Luhan berkali-kali

"Aku mencintaimu sayang" ucap Sehun menatap Luhan

"Aku mencintaimu Sehunnieku sayang" balas Luhan

Dan tak lama bibir mereka kembali menyatu. Kali ini lebih lembut, dan penuh gairah. Keduanya benar-benar menikmati kebersamaan mereka sama sekali

Sementara itu saat sang orang tua sedang berpagut ria, si bungsu Sehan melihat kegiatan orang tua mereka dan mengerjap bingung. Dia ingin sekali memarahi orang tuanya yang saling memakan bibir. Tapi dia urungkan niatnya, karena tampaknya kedua orang tuanya sangat menikmati kegiatan "saling memakan" yang sedang mereka lakukan saat ini

"Sehannie sedang lihat apa? Kenapa melamun?" Tanya si sulung hanse yang menghampiri adiknya

"A-ni hyung. Ayo kita ke kamar saja. Eomma dan appa sedang makan" Sehan menarik tangan kakaknya menuju kamar mereka

"Sedang makan? Tapi aku juga lapar" protes Hanse

"Belum jam makan malam hyung, eomma akan memanggil kita kalau sudah waktunya makan malam" Sehan memberitahu Hanse

"Tapi kau akan menemani aku bermain monopoli kan?" Tanya Hanse lucu saat mereka berdua sampai dikamar mereka

"Aniya, aku akan bermain mobilan" balas Sehan mengeluarkan mobilan supernya

"Ishh, Sehan tidak seru! Awas aku mau minta temani appa saja" kesal Hansel

"Andwae hyung" Sehan menarik kakaknya lagi

"Kau ini kenapa si?" Teriak Hanse

"Araseo, jangan berteriak. Kita main monopoli" balas Sehan kalah

"Benarkah?" Tanya Hanse senang

"Hmm ayo bermain" balas Sehan dan sudah duduk manis di ranjang milik kakaknya siap untuk bermain.

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

_**Tujuh April, Tiga belas tahun kemudian**_

Waktu berlalu dengan cepat, semua terasa begitu cepat untuk Luhan dan Sehun. Karena besok kedua putranya berulang tahun dan memasuki usia 18 tahun. Tapi mereka bersyukur karena kedua putra kembarnya tumbuh dengan baik, saling menyayangi dan saling menjaga

Sehan dan Hanse memang tipikal kembar identik, tapi seiring berjalannya waktu entah kenapa perbedaan jelas terlihat pada keduanya. Sehan yang menjadi seperti ayahnya dan Hanse yang benar tipikal seperti ibunya. Selain itu, tinggi Sehan pada usianya yang ke 17 sudah mencapai 180 cm dan sepertinya semakin bertambah karena sekarang tinggi Sehan dan Sehun sudah sama. Sementara si sulung, kebalikan dari Sehan. Jika Sehan terus bertumbuh bahkan saat usianya 17 tahun. Tinggi Hanse hanya sampai pada 178 cm. Luhan terakhir memeriksakan tinggi keduanya dua tahun lalu dan keduanya masih sama dengan tinggi 178 cm. Dan saat diperiksakan ulang setahun yang lalu. Tinggi Sehan bertambah dua cm, dan Hanse tetap pada 178 cm. Hal itu tak urung membuat kesal si sulung, dia menuduh Luhan memberikan asupan gizi yang berbeda untuknya dan Sehan. Well, tentu saja itu hanya racauan Hanse

Jangan lupakan sifat keduanya yang lagi-lagi bertolak belakang bila si sulung sangat manja dan suka diganggu orang lain, maka si bungsu lah yang akan memberi pelajaran pada semua yang telah mengganggu kakaknya. Sehan memang suka kesal pada sifat kakaknya tapi tetap saja mereka kembar, jika satu terluka yang lain ikut merasakannya. Jadi, daripada dia merasa kesakitan lebih baik dia menolong kakaknya kan, begitulah pemikiran si bungsu

"Daritadi kau ribut terlambat, tapi kau yang belum siap" sindir seorang pemuda tampan bersender pada pintu kamarnya pada kakaknya yang masih bercermin dan merapikan kemeja mereka. dia adalah si maknae dari si kembar _**Oh Sehan (18 tahun)**_

"Jjaa, selesai. Mian Sehannie" balas pemuda yang cukup tampan dan manis dengan dibuat seimut mungkin agar adiknya tidak marah. Dia merupakan si sulung dari si kembar _**Oh Hanse (18 tahun)**_

"Ayo kita berangkat" ajak Sehan

"Araseo.. yak! Oh Sehan" teriak Hanse tiba-tiba

"Apalagi?" tanya Sehan malas

"Mana dasimu? Hari ini penerimaan siswa baru dan Baekyeol ada disana jangan membuat dia meniru kelakuan jelekmu" cibir Hanse

"Masa bodo, kita sebentar lagi lulus ini" balas Sehan malas

"Ishh, anak ini" Hanse menarik kerah Sehan membuat adiknya mau tak mau bertatapan dengan kakaknya

"Kalau Baekyeol mengikuti kelakuanmu itu tidak baik, kita harus memberi contoh pada adik kita. Karena nantinya dia yang akan memberi contoh pada DooJon" Hanse memakaikan adiknya dasi sambil berceloteh

"Hyung" panggil Sehan

"Hmm" balas Hanse

"Apa kau punya pacar?" tanya Sehan langsung

"Tidak, aku tidak punya" jawab Hanse

"Selesai" kata Hanse setelah selesai memakaikan dasi pada adiknya

"Oia kenapa kau bertanya?" tanya Hanse

"Tidak apa hanya bertanya" balas Sehan yang entah kenapa menyunggingkan senyumnya

"Baiklah, ayo kita pergi" teriak Hanse mendahului Sehan keluar kamarnya

Mereka sedang menuju meja makan untuk sarapan sampai Hanse berbalik badan secara tiba-tiba menabrak adiknya

"Kau kenapa lagi sih?" kesal Sehan melihat tingkah kakaknya

"Kau dengar suara itu?" tanya Hanse pada Sehan

"Suara a…" kemudian Sehan mengerti apa maksud kakaknya, karena sekarang didapur sedang terdengar suara desahan yang sangat menuntut dan keras. Siapa lagi pelakunya jika bukan orang tua mereka. Sehun dan Luhan memang suka tidak tahu diri jika sedang melepaskan hasrat. Selalu saja terlihat oleh anaknya. Disini, Sehan yang selalu melihat pergumulan kedua orang tuanya yang seenaknya. Mereka bahkan bercinta di toilet utama di dekat dapur dan pernah terlihat Sehan sedang bergumul di ruang santai saat malam hari. Tapi Sehan tidak pernah membiarkan kakaknya melihat adegan panas kedua orang tuanya tentu saja. Dia selalu mengalihkan perhatian Hanse agar tidak tertarik lagi pada suara-suara desahan eomma nya.

"Sudah jangan didengar, ayo kita makan" Sehan menutup telinga Hanse dan menuntun kakaknya ke meja makan

"Wah, nasi goreng. Pasti asin lagi" sindir Sehan berteriak agar kedua orang tuanya memelankan suara desahan mereka

"Anak-anak jangan ke dapur, eomma dan appa akan segera kesana, hmpph" teriak Luhan susah payah

"Sehannie, eomma dan appa seperti sedang…ummm.. kau tahu kan?" tanya Hanse pada Sehan

"Mereka sedang bernyani. Sudah lupakan, ayo makan" ajak Sehan dan Hanse mengangguk kemudian melanjutkan sarapannya

"Aigoo anak-anak eomma sudah sangat tampan" puji Luhan dengan tampan terengah dan berantakan, jangan lupakan bibirnya yang bengkak dan bekas cinta appa nya yang terpampang jelas di lehernya

"Selamat pagi anak-anak" sapa Sehun yang tak kalah berantakannya. Dasinya terlepas, kancing kemejanya terbuka sampai ke dadanya, membuat Sehan mendecih sebal pada orang tuanya

"Ayo kita sarapan" ajak Sehun menarik kursi di depan Sehan

"Bukannya kau sudah sarapan" sindir Sehan

"Berbeda jagoan" balas Sehun tertawa

"Sayang ini kopimu" Luhan meletakkan kopi Sehun di meja dan menarik kursi di samping Sehun

"Gomawo sayang" balas Sehun sedikit meremas butt Luhan, membuat Luhan mendelik padanya

"Oia, kalian ingin hadiah apa dari eomma dan appa untuk besok?" tanya Luhan pada anak-anaknya

"Entahlah" jawab keduanya bersamaan

"Jangan malu-malu seperti itu, katakan nak" goda Luhan

"Apa kalian mau dibuatkan kamar baru? Jadi kalian tidak perlu tidur bersama lagi" tawar Luhan

"Tidak perlu" jawab keduanya bersamaan lagi

"Eh? Eomma pikir kalian akan senang diberikan kamar sendiri" balas Luhan bingung

"Tidak, kami nyaman dengan kamar kami. Iya kan?" tanya Hanse pada Sehan

"Hmm kami nyaman" balas Sehan

"Tapi apa kalian membutuhkan privasi kalian nak, kalian berdua sudah dewasa" Luhan memberitahu

"Privasi bagaimana? Eomma sudahlah, aku ini Hanse. Hanse ini aku. Kami sama, jadi tidak ada yang perlu kami sembunyikan" jengah Sehan

"Araseo, eomma kalian mengerti" Sehun menghentikan Luhan yang akan membalas lagi

"Ini appa punya hadiah untuk kalian" Sehun menyerahkan kunci mobil pada Sehan

"Whoaa,, appa serius?" tanya Sehan dengan mata takjub

"Kau sudah delapan belas, jadi kau boleh menyetir" balas Sehun

"Gomawo appa. Ini audi R-8 incaranku?" tanya Sehan tak bisa menyembunyikan rasa senangnya

"Hmm begitulah. Ada di bagasi, kau boleh bawa dengan kakakmu" pesan Sehun

"Appa kunci mobilku mana?" tanya Hanse yang kentara sekali sangat iri pada adiknya

"Kau belum punya SIM nak, nanti setelah punya appa belikan untukmu. Untuk sekarang, Sehan yang akan mengantar jemputmu hmm" bujuk Sehun

"Tapi Sehan juga belum punya SIM" protes Hanse

"Adikmu sudah punya, dia belum lama lulus tes ijin mengemudi sayang" Sehun memberitahu

"Ishh, appa tidak adil" kesal Hanse

"Anak appa nanti dibelikan piano saja ya?" Sehun bernegoisasi

"Benarkah? Piano hanya untukku?" tanya Hanse

"Iya piano untukmu nak, mau kan?" tanya Sehun

"ummmm….tentus aja aku mau appa" dan dengan mudahnya Hanse melupakan tentang hadiah mobil seperti adiknya

"Yasudah ayo kita berangkat Han" kata Sehan pada Hanse

"Tidak mau, aku mau naik bis saja. Kau saja pakai mobil barumu" jawab Hanse ketus meninggalkan meja makan

"Sehannie kejar kakakmu" desak Luhan karena tahu benar bis jam segini sangat sesak

"Kau pikir kau mau kemana?" Sehan dengan cepatnya telah berlari mendului Hanse dan merentangkan tangannya mencega kakaknya pergi

"Aku tidak mau pergi ke sekolah denganmu" balas Hanse

"Wae?" tanya Sehan tak mau kalah

"Aku dijemput"

"Dijemput siapa?" tanya Sehan tak suka

"Umm.. dijemput pacarku tentu saja" katanya berfikir susah payah

"Ayolah jangan macam-macam. Aku tahu kau tidak punya pacar. Ayo berangkat dengan mobil baruku" kesal Sehan menggenggam kakaknya menuju bagasi rumahnya

"Eomma" teriak Hanse kesal

"Hati-hati dijalan nak" kekeh Luhan yang tahu putra sulungnya sedang kesal

"Kau terlalu memanjakan mereka sayang" Luhan membereskan piring bekas sarapan sambil memberitahu Sehun

"Mereka putraku, jadi itu bukan memanjakan. Itu hanya memenuhi kebutuhan mereka sayangku yang seksi" balas Sehun yang kembali menarik pinggang Luhan dan membuatnya duduk di pangkuan anaknya

Luhan secara otomatis pun mengalungkan kedua tangannya di leher Sehun

"Apa ada yang kau butuhkan? Nanti aku belikan untukmu" tanya Sehun menatap istrinya

"Aku butuh kau. Hanya kau" balas Luhan yang kembali melumat suaminya

Dan dalam sekejap pun Sehun telah mendominasi ciuman panas atas istrinya, dia kembali memasukkan lidahnya menjelajah masuk ke dalam mulut Luhan dan membuat Luhan kembali terbuai

Cklek!

Suara pintu rumah terbuka membuat Luhan terkejut, tapi Sehun terus menahan tengkuknya agar bibir mereka terus berpagutan

"Eomma, appa bisa tidak sih kalian tidak terus saling memakan?" sindir seseorang yang ternyata Sehan

Dia berjalan ke meja makan untuk mengambil sesuatu

"Abaikan aku. Aku hanya mengambil dompet Hanse. Aku berangkat" teriak Sehan dan menutup kembali pintu rumahnya

"Appaku benar-benar mesum" kekeh Sehan menghampiri kakaknya yang sudah menunggu di mobil dan tak lama menjalankan mobil hadiah dari ayahnya.

**..**

**..**

**..**

Malam harinya, keluarga kecil Oh terlihat sedang bersantai. Ralat, yang bersantai hanya Sehun, Sehan dan Hanse. Sementara Luhan? Entahlah, Luhan sedang sibuk apa didapur, yang jelas dia tidak mengijinkan salah satu dari ketiganya untuk pergi ke dapur.

Sehun dan Sehan sedang asik tanding balapan mobil di playstation. Sementara Hanse duduk di tengah-tengah mereka menunggu gilirannya dengan bosan.

"Han…aaaaa" Sehan meminta snack yang sedang dimakan oleh Hanse

Hanse yang sedang menunnggu gilirannya main pun mempunyai kerjaan menyuapi adiknya

"Ishh, jangan gigit jariku" protes Hanse

"Ah itu jari? Aku pikir permen, habis sangat manis" goda Sehan membuat wajah Hanse merona

"Appa" rengek Hanse

"Haha, kau memang manis nak, tapi untuk appa, eomammu lebih manis" kekeh Sehun

"Dasar mesum" sindir Sehan

"Bocah ini" kesal Sehun

Ting! Tong!

"Salah satu dari kalian tolong buka pintu" teriak Luhan dari dapur

"Ini nak, appa yang buka pintu" Sehun memberikan stick ps nya pada Hanse

"Jangan menangis kalau kalah" Sehan memperingatkan

"Kau yang jangan curang" balas Hanse tidak mau kalah

Cklek!

"Kalian sudah datang?" sapa Sehun mengetahui keluarga Park yang memencet bel

"Selamat malam abonim" sapa putra sulung Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. _**Park Baekyeol (16 tahun)**_

"Yeollie, kau kenapa sudah setinggi ini" kekeh Sehun

"Aku memang segini abonim" balas Baekyeol

"Jangan sampai Hanse hyung melihatmu, dia bisa benar-benar geram karena tingginya dilewati olehmu dan Sehan" Sehun tertawa mengusak rambut Baekyeol

"Abonim" sapa putra bungsu Chanyeol dan Baekhyun _**Park Baekhan (10 tahun)**_

"Aigoo, little baekie juga sudah besar hmm" puji Sehun

"Ayo masuk kedalam" Sehun memeluk Baekhyun dan Chanyeol sekilas dan mempersilahkan semuanya masuk

"Luhan didapur?" tanya Baekhyun

"Iya" balas Sehun dan Baekhyun langsung menghampiri Luhan

"Mana Hanse dan Sehan hyung?" tanya Baekyeol

"Ada didalam sedang tanding ps" balas Sehun

"Han siapa yang datang?" tanya Sehan pada Hanse

"Entahlah, tapi itu suara Baekyeol" tebak Hanse

"Hyung, kalian sedang main apa?" tanya Baekyeol melihat kedua hyungnya sedang asyik main

"hay yeol, kami sedang main ps, mana little baekie?" tanya Hanse

"Hanse hyungg" pangiil Baekhan

"Aigoo, aku mau main dengan little baekie saja" Hanse melempar sticknya ke sofa yang langsung diambil Baekyeol

"Aku dilupakan" kekeh Sehan

"Ayo hyung kita tanding" baekyeol sangat antusias

"Baiklah" Sehan dan Baekyeol langsung larut dalam game mereka, sementara Baekhan dan Hanse entah bermain apa di ruang tamu

Ting! Tong!

"Itu pasti Kai" Sehun kembali membukakan pintu diikuti Chanyeol di belakangnya

Cklek!

"Hay, apa kami terlambat?" tanya Kyungsoo yang langsung masuk kedalam dan menuju dapur

"Dia sudah marah-marah daritadi" kekeh Kai

"Mana Jungsoo?" tanya Chanyeol

"Aku disini abonim" balas putra tunggal Kai dan Kyungsoo, _**Kim DoJoon (14 tahun)**_

"Kau membawa apa Doojonie?" tanya Sehun

"Ini untuk Hanse dan Sehan hyung abonim"balas Doojon yang langsung menghambur masuk kedalam

"Kau apa kabar" tanya Sehun memeluk Kai

"Masih tampan" balas Kai

"Masih hitam" koreksi Chanyeol yang memeluk Kai

"ishh kau ini" kesal Kai

"Ayo masuk" sehun mempersilahkan Kai dan menutup pintunya

**..**

**..**

**..**

"Apa semua sudah kumpul?" tanya Luhan yang sepertinya sudah selesai dengan acara sibuknya didapur

"Aigoo Baekhannie,Dojoonie. Eomma sudah lama tidak lihat kalian" Luhan menciumi Baekhan dan Doojon bergantian

"Kalian tidak nakal kan?" tanya Luhan pada keduanya

"Aniya eomma hahahaa" keduanya tertawa karena Luhan terus menciumi mereka

"Aku rindu si kembar saat usia seperti mereka berdua" Luhan memberitahu Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo

"Buat anak lagi Lu" titah Baekhyun

"Tidak terimakasih, aku sudah sangat senang dengan putraku" balas Luhan

Semua sudah berkumpul di meja makan kecuali Sehan dan Baekyeol yang masih sibuk bermain

"Sehanieee, yeoliieee. Cepat kemari" teriak Luhan dari meja makan

Tidak ada jawaban dari keduanya

"Satu menit waktu kalian" Luhan kembali berteriak

"Ayo kita kesana hyung, eommamu sangat galak. Dia bisa-bisa mempengaruhi ibuku untuk tidak memberikan aku uang jajan" kekeh Baekyeol

"Aku tahu" Sehan beranjak dari sofa menuju ruang makan

"Ada apa?" tanya Sehan menghampiri Hanse dan merangkul pinggang Hanse

"Sepertinya ulang tahun kita" balas Hanse

"Oh" balas Sehan singkat

"Jja, kalian berdua cepat tiup lilinnya" Luhan menyalakan lilin dengan angka 18 di atas kue

"Eomma kau sibuk didapur membuat kue ini?" tanya Sehan

"Wae? Cantik kan?" tanya Luhan memaksa

"Ini yakin bisa dimakan?" kekeh Sehan

"Ishh, anak ini. Cepat tiup lilinnya" kesal Luhan

Diiringi dengan lagu selamat ulang tahun si kembar saling menatap dan kemudian tersenyum

_saengil chukka hamnida…__  
__saengil chukka hamnida…__  
__saranghaneun uri Hanse Sehannie…..__  
__saengil chukka hamnida….._

Keduanya meniup lilin dengan angka 18 tahun itu bersamaan

"Selamat ulang tahun Sehannie" ucap Hanse memeluk adiknya

"Kau juga Han" balas Sehan memeluk kakaknya

"Aigoo anak eomma sudah dewasa.. terus tumbuh dengan baik dan saling menyayangi hmm" pinta Luhan meneteskan air matanya

"Eomma jangan menangis" Hanse menghapus air mata Luhan dan memeluk ibunya

"Cengeng" goda Sehan membuat Luhan mendelik

"Anak ini" Sehun menjitak pelan kepala si bungsu

"Selamat ulang tahun jagoan" ucap Sehun memeluk Sehan

"Gomawo appa" balas Sehan

"Kau juga sayang selamat ulang tahun" katanya beralih ke Hanse

"Gomawo appa" balas Hanse memeluk appa nya

"Eomma cantik, kuenya sangat enak" Sehan berusaha meminta maaf pada ibunya

"Kau pembohong yang buruk nak. Selamat ulang tahun anak eomma yang tampan" Luhan memeluk putra busungnya

"Gomawo eomma" balas Sehan

Dan seluruh keluarga yang hadir pun satu persatu mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun pada Sehan dan Hanse, kemudian memberikan kado yang dibawa masing-masing untuk si kembar

**..**

**..**

**..**

Setelah selesai meniup lilin dan membagikan kado, kini mereka semua sedang menikmati cemilan setelah makan malam di ruang keluarga. Celotehan terdengar dari anak-anak mereka dan para orang tuan tersenyum bersyukur melihatnya mereka menikmati suasana ini, karena memang sangat sulit mencari waktu untuk berkumpul bersama.

"Hyung, kalian mau masuk universitas mana setelah lulus?" tanya Baekyeol pada Sehan dan Hanse

"Aku terserah Hanse" balas Sehan

"Memang kalian akan terus bersama?" tanya Baekyeol

"Tentu saja" balas Hanse dengan makanan penuh di mulutnya

"Ah, benar hyung. Kau tidak bisa apa-apa kalau tidak ada Sehan hyung di sampingmu. Seperti tadi siang, Sehan hyung sangat keren menghajar orang yang mengganggu Hanse hyung" celoteh Baekyeol bersemangat

"Mwo?" Luhan kaget mendengarnya

"Kau ini" Hanse mendesis kesal tapi terkesan lucu pada Baekyeol

"o..ow " Baekyeol menyadari kesalahan mulut bawelnya

"Eomma, tadi Sehan membelaku. Teman-teman kami terus menggangguku, makanya Sehan memberi pelajaran pada mereka" Hanse membela adiknya mati-matian

Si pelaku yang berkelahi pun tampak santai dengan makanannya dan tak terusik

"Kita bicara nanti" kesal Luhan pada kedua putranya

"Tidak apa nak" bisik Sehun pelan pada Hanse

"Sayang jangan membela mereka" tegur Luhan pada Sehun

"Ayolah Lu, itu sangat wajar jika anak lelaki berkelahi, apalagi untuk melindungi saudaranya. Kalau Doojon punya adik, aku akan menyuruhnya melindungi adiknya mati-matian" Kai memberitahu Luhan

"Tidak dengan berkelahi juga" Kyungsoo mengoreksi

"Itu cara laki-laki sayang" bisik Kai pada Kyungsoo

"Aku juga akan melindungi Baekhan jika ada yang mengganggunya eomonim. Aku akan menghajarnya habis-habisan" ucap baekyeol merasa bersalah

"Aigoo itu baru anak appa" puji Chanyeol bangga yang langsung mendapat delikan tajam dari istrinya

"hehehe, mian sayang" kekeh Chanyeol

"Memang kau diganggu kenapa sayang?" tanya Sehun pada putra sulungnya

"Mereka mengatakan aku lemah. Saat aku tantang balik, aku malah lari ketakutan" cicit Hanse

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA" gelak tawa paling kencang terdengar dari Luhan, dia melupakan kesalnya saat mendengar penuturan Hanse

"Kau memang tidak bisa berkelahi kenapa menantang orang nak" Sehun juga tertawa geli memberitahu Hanse

Dan tak lama semuanya ikut tertawa geli karena penuturan konyol dari Hanse. Membuat Hanse mendelik kesal padanya. Satu-satunya yang tidak tertawa hanya Sehan yang berada disampingnya

"Wae?" tanya Sehan karena merasa diperhatikan Hanse

"Kau tidak tertawa" tanya Hanse kesal

"Kalau kau cemberut bagaimana bisa aku tertawa. Kita sama bodoh" Sehan menjelaskan sambil melanjutkan makanannya

"Gomawo Sehannie" ucap hanse berterimakasih

"Hmmh…hahahahhhaha" Sehan sudah tidak kuat lagi, dia mati-matian menahan tawa karena semua orang tertawa tapi tidak berhasil karena teringat wajah Hanse yang begitu konyol tadi siang

"Ishh dasar sama saja" kesal Hanse cemberut

"Mianhae hmmm" Sehan mengacak rambut kakaknya dan masih ikut tertawa dengan yang lain

Luhan kemudian terdiam memperhatikan kedua putranya yang begitu saling melengkapi dan menyayangi. Dia bersyukur kedua putranya bisa tumbuh dengan sehat dan bahagia, walaupun terkadang Luhan dibuat kesal karena ulah kedua putranya. Tapi jauh dilubuk hatinya dia tak pernah berhenti bersyukur telah diberikan anak kembar yang begitu tampan dan saling menyayangi. Teman-teman yang terus menemaninya dan tak pernah meninggalkan dirinya

Dan terakhir, Luhan menatap ke arah suaminya yang berada disampingnya, ia sangat bersyukur telah dipertemukan dengan Sehun sejak kecil dan sangat sangat bersyukur karena ternyata Sehun adalah sosok yang sangat baik, pengertian dan sangat tampan yang mau menjaga dirinya dan kedua putra mereka.

Sehun yang sadar diperhatikan pun, menoleh tersenyum pada Luhan dan membawa istrinya kepelukannya.

"Sehunnie" panggil Luhan

"hmm" balas Sehun

"Gomawo" ucap Luhan

"Untuk apa?" tanya Sehun bingung

"Untuk merayakan ulang tahunnmu saat kau berusia lima tahun, karena itu adalah pertama kali kita bertemu, karena terus bersamaku dan terus menjagaku, karena mencintaiku, terimakasih telah membesarkan kedua anak kita dengan baik dan terimakasih untuk keluarga kecil kita ini sayang" ucap Luhan berbisik namun Sehun mendengarkannya dengan jelas

"Tidak perlu berterimakasih, dari awal kita sudah ditakdirkan bersama, dan untuk itu aku akan menjagamu dan anak-anak kita dengan hidupku" bisik Sehun

"Aku mencintaimu" katanya pada Luhan

"Aku juga mencintaimu Sehunnie" balas Luhan tersenyum

Yang tanpa mereka sadari, kedua anak mereka memperhatikan mereka. si kembar pun bersyukur memiliki orang tua seperti eomma dan appa nya. Tanpa mereka mungkin keduanya tidak akan sedekat ini dan mungkin keduanya akan berjalan mengikuti jejak yang diinginkan masing-masing tanpa menghiraukan satu sama lain. karena orang tuanya lah mereka tahu mereka harus saling menjaga dan menyayangi juga membanggakan kedua orang tua mereka yang sangat mencintai mereka

"Gomawo appa" ucap si kembar berbisik pada Sehun yang melihat ke arah mereka

Sehun mengangguk bangga sambil terus memeluk istrinya dan mengecup kepala Luhan

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Being a Family Means you're part of Something Very Wonderful….**

**It Means You Will Love And be Loved….**

**For The Rest Of Your Life **

**No Matter What**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**E**

**N**

**D**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**_Guys akhirnya ini End jugaaa... berasa pecah ketuban gw nulis nih cerita huuhuuhhu.. udah lega satu selesai :p_**

**_btw, ini si kembar emang gw bikin rada brothercomplex gitu, abis mau gimana mereka anak HunHan ya gw bayanginnya mereka HunHan juga jadinya kesambet deh bikin mereka jadi saling menyayangi gtu wkkwkwkwk_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_niway triplet mau ucapin makasih banyak buat reader kesayangan aku yang udah ikutin cerita ini dari awal. kiss muah muah buat yang udh sempetin review ngasih dukungan juga :*_**

**_buat yang follow sama favourite juga.. pokoknya kalian Ruarr biasaaaaaa!_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_terakhir for this chap_**

**_Happy Reading guys love you :*_**


End file.
